<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marauders Origins by MarriedToSirius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549035">The Marauders Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToSirius/pseuds/MarriedToSirius'>MarriedToSirius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToSirius/pseuds/MarriedToSirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the golden trio there was the Marauders, their story deserves to be told.</p><p>I have aimed to keep this as close to canon as possible.<br/>All characters based off of The Harry Potter Series</p><p>Check out The Marauders Origins Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6NaxfDT9TFpklQSyXfLP4o</p><p>Check out my Tiktok for more Harry Potter content: vm.tiktok.com/EymRSB/  (samisntokay)</p><p>Year One (1971-72) - From Chapter 1<br/>Year Two (1972-73) - From Chapter 61</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. YEAR ONE: New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st September 1971. Platform 9 3/4.</p><p>James Potter sits alone in a carriage aboard the Hogwarts Express, this is his first year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Readjusting his circular glasses upon his nose he looks up at the sound of some young wizards and witches running down the train. Before he has time to look back out of the window a  dark haired boy nervously approaches the door and leans in before asking if the seat opposite James was free. </p><p>Gesturing towards the empty bench James gleefully says, "It's all yours mate, got a name?"</p><p>The dark haired boy looks flustered at this question unaware of how much to reveal to the nice boy who had let him share a carriage, "Sirius", he said directly. He said the name quick enough that he wouldn't have the time to have said anymore, he hated his families moral values and was ready to distance himself from them and not yet ready to let others know who he was. </p><p>"I'm James" the other boy said suddenly breaking Sirius' thoughts, "not that you asked, just thought you should know" he added. Sirius remained silent for just a moment as James turned his head to look out of the window before piping up to say, "So which are yours then, have you got criers and celebraters". James points out towards the sea of parents waving off their children for the next few months.</p><p>"Mine have probably left by now" Sirius said without looking out towards the crowds, "what about yours?" he said aiming to make friends.</p><p>"You see those two massive saps over there, they're mine." James nods his head towards an elderly couple both holding hankerchiefs to their faces as they waved towards the carriages window as it began to speed off. "Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces but it's a bit much - it's not like I'm going to be gone forever." </p><p>Sirius chuckled to James' remark and cracked the first genuine smile since he received his Hogwarts letter. To him that letter was a ticket to freedom, even for just a little bit. Away from his family which had it's loyalties laid with the wrong people. Sirius knew he couldn't disclose this information to James yet if he wanted any chance of being his friend. </p><p>"I assume it's your first year then too with the waterworks back there" Sirius questioned</p><p>"Thought the sitting alone would be enough of a clue, I'm glad to have met you though"</p><p>"You are?" Sirius replied with a hint too much excitement in his voice than he had intended to let through.</p><p>"Yeah, you saved me from looking like a loser on our first day, what kind of stuff are you into anyways?" James asked inquisitively.</p><p>"Mischief, you wouldn't believe the trouble me and my brother have gotten ourselves into when we was younger." Sirius froze after saying this, it shocked him how easily he mentioned his brother to a complete stranger. </p><p>But then again it wasn't a stranger, it was James. The first person he met at Hogwarts, the first person he spoke to, maybe he could even be the first friend that he had made.</p><p>"Mischief eh," James replies cheerfully. "I reckon you and I will get along just fine Sirius"</p><p>At that moment a pale skinned boy approaches the door and questions, "Has the sweet cart been around yet?"</p><p>James shoots a smirk towards Sirius before turning towards the inquisitive boy, "why do you wanna know?"</p><p>"I promised to show my friend Lily some of the best treats the Wizarding World has to offer, thought they might've started doing the rounds by now." the pale boy replied</p><p>"Probably still be a little while before they come around but hey, you seem like a first year too right?" James asked. The boy just simply nodded as James continued saying, "here have some of these to tide you and your lady friend until the cart does come around. James extends his hand revealing some small Pepper Imp sweets.</p><p>"What are these?" the boy asked inquisitively</p><p>"They're peppermint sweets, rather refreshing really - try one"</p><p>Sirius gives James a side glance having now realised what they do to the person you consumes them. The boy then places one inside his mouth and is greeted with smoke pouring out of his mouth. The two boys burst in raucous laughter filling the train as the pale boy ran off dropping the sweets as he goes.</p><p>The boys continued to talk for the rest of the journey about what's to come, Sirius tried his best to avoid talking about his home life whenever James brought his up. When he did comment on his own he was careful to not let slip their names in fear of how his new friend would picture him had he known more. The more they talked the more he realised how different their upbringing was. Before they knew it the boys had arrived at Hogwarts and continued their conversation whilst heading up towards the castle never once leaving the others side. They both looked around in awe at the beauty of Hogwarts. Sirius knew in his heart he would never forget this day. In many ways this was the first step to a new life where he didn't have to be who his family have always tried to make him be. </p><p>James dragged Sirius into the great hall in which all the older years were already sat awaiting their arrival towards the front of the room was a brown pointed hat placed upon a stool. The first years began to gather around the area before a female professor began to call the first names up to be sorted. James nudged Sirius and whispered towards him, "So what do you want to get?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked towards James and whispered back, "honestly I'll be happy with anything but Slytherin - what do you fancy?"</p><p>"I want Gryffindor, reckon I'd look pretty decent in red and gold" he tilted his head towards the table of Gryffindors behind them. </p><p>"James Potter" bellowed the woman's voice. James walked up towards the stool and the hat was placed upon his head. The hat deliberated, but not for too long throwing out a few choice words about his confidence and arrogance - typical Gryffindor traits. James walked down towards the Gryffindor table seeing the older students rejoicing at the sign of their newest member on his way he flashed a quick smile to Sirius who was anxiously awaiting his turn. But this fear would not be over soon enough as the next name to be called out was Remus Lupin, a boy with scruffy mousy brown hair and scars across his face. He walked up to the stool retaining his head placed firmly downwards, he moved sheepishly as if he was willing everyone else to be gone. His head then didn't rise until the hat declared him to also be Gryffindor in regards to his courage and strength. Remus walked over towards his house received with the same enthusiasm as James had before him. Nervously he takes his seat across the table from James who begins to get to know him. </p><p>A few more students names are called being sorted into various houses, one for Slytherin and three for hufflepuff and a further two for ravenclaw before the black haired boy heard the very thing he had dreaded for anyone to hear all day, "Sirius Black". Hearing his last name fill the room he knew this could be the end of his friendship with James, especially if he ended up in Slytherin like his ancestors before him. He notices a change in his new friends disposition, it could almost be described as worried. Sirius pondered why James would be worried in this moment - was he scared of who he'd been talking all day or was he simply worried that Sirius wouldn't end up sorted into Gryffindor alongside him. The moment finally came when the hat had made its decision. </p><p>"MUST BE A GRYFFINDOR", the hat bellowed upon Sirius' head. He noted the whispers of confusion and distaste coming from the Slytherin table at which his older cousin Narcissa sat. He had tried his best to ignore them at this point and just head towards the overly celebratory James and the taller Lupin who had been chatting with James all this time but a vicious, "TRAITOR" was shouted across the room from his cousin. Sirius hurries towards his table and sees James shooting daggers with his eyes over to the hecklers, this causes a small smile from the black haired boy. </p><p>James lifts his hand and places a congratulatory pat on his friends back, this causes Sirius to freeze and quickly jolt himself away from James' touch leaving him baffled for the moment. Moving swiftly on he gestures across the table, "this is Remus Lupin, so far I have deduced that he is a massive nerd". Sirius sends a smile in Remus' direction but doesn't get the chance to speak before the next name is called out. "Peter Pettigrew" the woman announced. He was a short chubby lad who took his place upon the stool and had the hat placed upon him. This proceeded for more than 5 minutes of deliberation and confusion from that hat. After far too much time has passed the hat tiredly announces, "Gryffindor". The young lad takes his place next to Lupin and wastes no time introducing himself to his fellow house.</p><p>The sorting was almost over, there was just two people left a young red-headed girl with piercing green eyes and the pale boy that Sirius and James had met on the train earlier. James leans in towards Remus and Peter to whisper, "you see that boy there, we played a great prank on him earlier, tricked him into eating Pepper Imps didn't we Sirius" </p><p>"It was brilliant, kid didn't know what had hit him" Sirius replied with a grin.</p><p>"I sure hope he doesn't end up in Gryffindor then if you two are already causing havoc with him" Remus chirped.</p><p>"Have you seen him, he screams textbook Slytherin, there's no way he'll be sorted as anything different. Anyways, that must be his lady friend he was talking about" James added.</p><p>"Lily Evans" the professor exclaimed. The red head squeezed the pale boys hand before walking up to the stool within moments of the sorting hat being on her head the hat promptly exclaimed "Gryffindor". The fear was clear across the boys face, right now he would do anything he could for the hat to say the same to him. Lily sat quietly at the Lions table never dropping her gaze on her friend.</p><p>"And finally, Severus Snape" the professor finished calling the pale boy to the stool. He sat in the chair and winced as the hat was placed on his head hearing the words he had expected but not wished to hear, "Clearly a Slytherin." He walked over to his house only peaking back towards his best friend who he was being separated from. </p><p>Now that the ceremony was complete food was brought out by the bucket load. For many of the first years this was the most food they had ever received and they was in line for feasts like this every single day. Remus and Peter dove into their meals and ate like the food was going to be snatched away at any moment. </p><p>"You know they're going to feed you again right?" James chucked in the boys direction. Remus flashed a frustrated look towards James and slowed his feasting meanwhile Peter didn't even acknowledge the existence of anyone but the meal in front of him. </p><p>When the meal is finished the students are taken to their dorms by the older years. The four boys travel as a pack towards the moving stairs cases carefully following their seniors to avoid taking the wrong path. At the top they are greeted by a large portrait of the fat lady, the seniors turn to tell the students the current password before turning back and repeating the same phrase to the painting which gladly lets all of the students through to the common room. The pack of boys is lead up to their dorm room when James instantly claims the bed closest to the door.</p><p>"It'll help with sneaking out don't you reckon?" Quipped James</p><p>"Certainly will James" Sirius replied whilst leaping onto the next bed over.</p><p>"Sounds good to me" Peter adds whilst jumping onto the bed opposite James'</p><p>"I think I'll leave the sneaking out to you boys" Remus mutters whilst walking over to the remaining bed situated between Sirius' and Peter's and taking a seat. </p><p>"I think your deductions was right James" Sirius quips with a smile as he walks over to James to stand by his side.</p><p>"I wouldn't think it too bad to simply aim to not be expelled within my first year" Remus added whilst organising his book collection.</p><p>"Can't expel you if you don't get caught" Sirius taunts walking over to Remus</p><p>"And what makes you think you won't get caught?" questioned Remus looking up from his bed to the black haired boy now just a mere foot away.</p><p>"I may have a secret weapon to aid us in out of hours conquests" James added smugly from the other side of the room</p><p>"And what would that be?" Remus asked with an inquisitive yet annoyed tone. Sirius turns back to look at James for a moment before turning back to look at Remus.</p><p>"Well it wouldn't be a secret weapon if we told you what it was, if you're not up for joining in on the fun you don't get to know how we do it. Just safer that way isn't it James?" Sirius said cheekily.</p><p>"Yeah, the last thing we want is someone to ruin our fun". James added. </p><p>Remus simply rolled his eyes and continued sorting his belongings. Sirius keeps glancing around the room whilst unpacking to try and get a greater idea about the new roommates. </p><p>"Wait a minute" Sirius exclaims, "Remus Lupin are those muggle items, are you a mud-blood or just curious?" he continues in a playful tone. </p><p>The room sits silent, everyone is staring at Sirius. His tone soon turns away from playful to concerned.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?" He questions.</p><p>"Why did you call Remus that?" James demands, "Why on Earth would you even use that term?"</p><p>"I just haven't met many people with muggle-family, I was just a little intrigued that all. I think muggles are fascinating." Sirius responded, still unsure what he's done wrong. Did they judge him for being interested in the muggle culture?</p><p>"That's fair enough you want to learn but why would you use that word?" Remus demanded.</p><p>"What mud-blo-" </p><p>"Yes, that one, will you stop using it." James pleaded</p><p>"Wh-what's wrong with it?" </p><p>"It's derogatory, it's a horrible word with horrible meaning." James said with a sharp tongue</p><p>"I never realised it was a hurtful term, my family use it all the time. I thought it was just descriptive. I'm so sorry Remus. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just want to learn more." Sirius said gently whilst looking at Remus who couldn't bare to even glance in Sirius' direction from what he said. </p><p>"I've heard about your family Sirius. The house of Black. How do we know you're not like the rest of them?" James snapped.</p><p>"Would you had thought I was if you hadn't heard my last name. If the person you sat with on the train any different to the Black stood in front of you now. If I was like them I would've been sorted into Slytherin like they was. I hate their beliefs, the last thing I ever want is to be like them. I'm trying my best James. I want to be better. Please." Sirius pleaded.</p><p>"Just be careful what you say in future, wouldn't want you to say something like that to someone less forgiving" Remus commented from his bed finally looking at Sirius. </p><p>"You mean it, you forgive me" Sirius said hopefully</p><p>"Yes, as long as you don't do it again. The better term would be half-blood or better yet just call me Remus yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah" Sirius said with a chuckle, "Thanks mate"</p><p>The awkward air didn't leave the room that night, it just simply faded dimly and everyone settled down for an early night ahead of their first day of classes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pranking Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 4th 1971</p><p>The four boy's friendship had developed vastly over the last couple of days to the point in which they was becoming inseparable. Today was their first day off as it was a Saturday. Remus, Peter were already digging into their breakfasts by the time James and Sirius turn up in the great hall.</p><p>"We've saved you a seat" Peter bellowed down the hall as the two boys jog towards their friends. James took his place beside Peter meanwhile Sirius found his next to Remus. Despite Sirius' slip of the tongue a few days earlier the two boys had began to grow uniquely closer, for this reason Sirius was first to notice that Remus seemed a little off today. James has already had more than a handful of run-ins with Severus and is currently 4-3 down, not that he's keeping count.</p><p>"We need a plan guys, I can't have that weasel outshining me. We've got to make our stand against those snakes" James hisses.</p><p>"What have you got in mind James?" asked Peter</p><p>"Well, I don't exactly have a plan YET. I was hoping we could go over some plans today and come up with something really good,"</p><p>"You might as well wait until tomorrow to strike at this stage" Remus chipped in quietly</p><p>"Thought you didn't want to be a part of our schemes?" Sirius joked </p><p>"I still don't, I just don't want to see the three of you getting yourselves into trouble with a dumb half-witted plan." Remus replied </p><p>"You could try and get between him and that friend of his - oh what's her name, Lily!" Sirius suggested. </p><p>"I knew you wouldn't let me down mate" James joyfully replied reaching up to send a high five in Sirius' direction causing him to brace himself momentarily before meeting his hand with James' in celebration.</p><p>"So what are you thinking of doing?" questioned Peter</p><p>"All I've really got to do is get him to make a fool of himself in front of her - rather simple really." James laughed, "you know any good hexes nerd?". James gestures towards Remus still eating.</p><p>"I'm not sure you should use anything like that, just something simple like tripping him up should be embarrassing enough don't you think James?" Remus mumbled back.</p><p>"I guess you're right." James replied back</p><p>"Not like it's difficult to embarrass him anyways, the twerp does a good enough job of it himself most of the time." Sirius added. </p><p>"I better be heading off then to see if i can find out where he'll be tomorrow, anyone interested in coming with?" James asked whilst getting up and looking towards his friends. </p><p>"Coming!" Peter shouted jumping up from his seat and stuffing the last of his breakfast in his mouth.</p><p>Sirius looked towards Remus before turning to James and saying, "We'll catch up, someone here is still eating".</p><p>James and Peter rush off to work on their plans before Sirius turns towards Remus.</p><p>"You didn't have to stay here you know" Remus mumbled</p><p>"You see off, is everything alright?" Sirius inquired</p><p>"Oh, I'm just a bit tired, this is all very new so far - just taking a bit of adjusting" Remus assured </p><p>Sirius let out a weak smile as he only half believed what the taller boy had said to him. </p><p>"We can head up now if you want" Remus suggested</p><p>"Are you sure you're done eating" chuckled Sirius, "Honestly I've never seen someone eat as much as you"</p><p>The two boys get up and begin walking to the common room where they're met with great joy by the rest of their friends. The four sit around a table playing card games and laughing over almost nothing. Later on, after the boys have headed for dinner they return to their dorm and Remus excuses himself to get in a bit of reading pulling his curtains shut with just a faint glow from his wand for a little while before he drifts off to sleep. The other three boys sit in the centre of the room planning the next days attack for a little while before all retiring to bed themselves. </p><p> </p><p>September 5th 1971</p><p>Whilst all four boys had sat together to eat dinner Remus had excused himself early as he claimed to have some extra reading to catch up on. Whilst sat finishing their meals the remaining friends began to finalise their plans for that evenings prank. James scanned over Sirius' shoulder to view Severus sat alone at the edge of the Slytherin table.</p><p>"When he gets up, we'll follow him out - that's when we'll strike." James states, "Looks like he's almost finished now".</p><p>"He's going to regret messing with you James!" Peter joyously exclaims.</p><p>Just moments after Severus has left the Great Hall the three boys jump up and sneakily follow behind preparing their next strike. The boys watched on from a distance as Severus entered the bathroom. </p><p>"Have you got it Sirius?" James questions.</p><p>"You think I would come here without it and let you both down?" Sirius replied handing the makeshift slingshot over to James. </p><p>"And Peter?" James gestured hurriedly.</p><p>"Ah yes, ummmm, here you go", Peter replies pulling a packet of Mr Spindle's Lick O Rish Spiders out of his pocket and handing it over to James who loads a handful of the enchanted spider shaped liquorice sweets onto the slingshot and pulls his aim towards the bathroom door. </p><p>At that moment Severus emerges from the bathroom and James hits his shot landing the bewitched spiders directly onto Severus' robes. This prank is not received well by their victim who sheds his outer robes and angry looks around bellowing "POTTER!". Severus marches up to where the boys are hidden but leaves the area without causing a fuss and he angrily storms off. This manged to go off without a hitch as James himself had brought his invisibility cloak along with him which Sirius had quickly thrown over the three of them when Severus had been hit. </p><p>In joyous laughter the three boys wander back through the castle relishing in their most recent prank.</p><p>"It's a shame Remus was too chicken to join in on the fun - reckon he would've had a right laugh" Sirius commented.</p><p>"Where do you reckon he wandered off to anyways?" James joked</p><p>"He's Mr Perfect, it's not like he's snuck out of the school. He's probably just picking up some extra credit reading for potions." Sirius snarkily added</p><p>"Why don't we swing by the library then, fill him in on the fun?" said Peter</p><p>"Whoa, whoa mate. You think it's safe to take James Potter into a library" Sirius joked, leaning in and speaking in a hushed tone, "You know Peter, I'm not even all that sure James here can read".</p><p>"Watch it Sirius, or it might just be your head that's hitting the books." James remarked.</p><p>The boys walk into the library still laughing loudly.</p><p>"SHHHHHH!" the librarian announced with her finger pressed to her lip. </p><p>The boys threw their hands up in surrender as they passed her desk before heading straight to the potions section of the library scanning up and down the aisles.</p><p>"Doesn't look like he's here - must be studying in the common room" James rationed.</p><p>The boys shrugged and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room as the night drew nearer. By the time they had reached the common room the moon has glaring through the window illuminating the desk at which Remus had already claimed as his spot. </p><p>"Well, the bugger so lame he's already sauntered off to bed" Sirius laughed.</p><p>"We're going to corrupt that boy on of these days". James replied before moving towards the dorm room closely followed by the other two boys. </p><p>Upon entering the dorm room it is clear that Remus' curtains are already shut and the other three boys follow suit not too longer after ready for their first full week of magical studies. </p><p> </p><p>September 6th 1971</p><p>When the pranksters wake up the next morning still revelling in their pride they notice Remus' curtains are still shut on his bed. Every other morning Remus had been up, dressed and reading by the time any other boy had begun to stir so the strangeness of this notion had confused his new friends.</p><p>"Someone's having a lie-in" Peter said with a side glance towards Remus' enclosed bed.</p><p>"Well, I guess we'll simply have to change that won't we boys" said James in an increasingly loud tone as he approached the missing boys bed. Without hesitation James grabbed firmly onto the crimson curtains and yanked them open with a loud, "A-HA" followed by a confused look upon his face. "He's not here" James acknowledged to the room.</p><p>"Oh, guess he's already gone down to breakfast" Sirius said in a dull tone.</p><p>"Well lets go down and find him then idiot" James said hopping into his uniform. </p><p>Once dressed the three boys find their way down to the great hall and take their seat upon the Gryffindor table and begin to tuck into their feast. </p><p>"Do you reckon he's finished with us then?" Sirius asked half-joking</p><p>"If I don't see him soon I'll certainly be finished with him, only known the guy a few days and he's practically vanished on us" James laughed with an annoyed grunt.</p><p>The boys continued eating intertwined with vague conversation before they had to head to their first lesson of the day, Potions. As the three boys walk in, late, they are greeted by an angry glare from not only the professor but also Severus who is promptly sat at the front of the room next to his Gryffindor friend. James shoots Severus a fake-confused looks aiming to keep up their charade of not being present to the prank the previous day. As class begins the boys note the clear absence of Remus anywhere. This trend continued into the rest of the classes that day despite no teacher acknowledging the fact that he had not turned up. By end of class that day the boys have grown increasingly suspicious as to where Remus has vanished to.</p><p>"Maybe he's gotten himself expelled?" Peter asked as the boys walked down the stony corridor. </p><p>"Remus Lupin, expelled. Are you stupid? - what would he have done read too many books, handed in too much homework. Schools don't just throw out their biggest nerds." Sirius demanded. </p><p>"Maybe he became too much of a teachers pet, annoyed the hell out of them until they had no choice but to throw him out" James laughed before telling the fat lady portrait the password and entering the common room. "Either way it would've been nice of him to invite us to the mischief".</p><p>"I would've but they caught me too fast," Remus answered from the sofa.</p><p>"Well, well, well look what the cat's dragged in" Sirius exclaimed approaching the slender boy sat on the sofa. "nice of you to show your face".</p><p>"How did your prank go?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Pretty well, you should've seen-don't distract me from the task at hand. Where on Earth have you been" James demanded. </p><p>"I got into trouble, kept me in detention all day, helping the grounds team." Remus gently answered not looking up from his book. </p><p>"How on Earth does Remus Lupin, Mr Perfect get himself detention without his no-good counterparts there to have egged him on?" Sirius demands playfully. </p><p>"If you must know when I went to do a bit of extra reading I ended up staying at the library too late and staff found me wandering the castle halls far past curfew. I explained myself but they still condemned me nonetheless" Remus justified. </p><p>After a few suspicious glances James finally spoke up to say, "guess it won't be as hard as I thought it would be to make you one of us. Now did you still want to hear about the prank?"</p><p>"Go on then, might as well" Remus replied placing down his book besides him. The boys then began to recount the prior days pranking which soon moved into general friendly taunts and chatter into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Weekend Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th September 1971</p><p>As the weeks passed by at Hogwarts the four boys friendship grew remarkable bounds until they had now become inseparable. This newfound closeness had not gone unnoticed by their teachers who had since found the four to have a mischievous air around them causing havoc wherever they dared to trespass. Moreover, this led to many a detention being handed out to them - which is where the four of them find themselves today. </p><p>"What am I ever going to do with you lot?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asks firmly whilst walking down the centre of the classroom where the four boys are facing their punishment. </p><p>"Let us go?" Sirius says impishly to which Remus furls his brow placing a hand upon his head. </p><p>"Maybe had you not been out of bed after hours Mr Black there would be no need for you to be sat here in the first place." She replied as she took a seat at her desk. "I truly must recommend you consider some better friends Mr Lupin" she remarks looking towards the mousy haired boy.</p><p>Remus places down his book and turns towards Professor McGongall, "Or perhaps I may be able to sway them away from the pranking behaviour?" he suggests</p><p>"HA, that's a good one mate" James howls from across the room, "I think it's more likely we'll convert you our way" </p><p>"One of us. One of us. One of us." Sirius begins chanting with both James and Peter joining in with increasing speed and volume. </p><p>"I believe that is quite enough boys" McGonagall bellows, "I think you can all find it in you to follow Mr Lupin's example whilst in this detention, if you haven't brought any work along with you I will be more than happy to provide you with some - is that understood."</p><p>"Yes sir" Sirius remarked with a salute. The boys generally quietened down at this point and had managed to get on with some reading or note taking whilst McGonagall graded some homework at the front of the room keeping an eye on the mischief makers she had in front of her. </p><p>After an hour or so had passed Professor McGonagall placed down her quill and looked up at the boys, "Seeing as it's almost time for dinner I should let you boys go - I do hope to not see the lot of you under these circumstances again"</p><p>"We'll try our best ma'am" chuckled James</p><p>"But you know how much we love this quality time with you" Sirius added, soon receiving a slap on the bath of the head from Remus who, quite frankly, would hope to not find himself in another detention whilst at Hogwarts. He was, however, smart enough to know that this would not be the last time his friends got him stuck in this kind of mess. </p><p>"Well now that that's over, what will be our next grand scheme?" James asked.</p><p>"Bloody hell mate, we've only just got out of detention and you're looking to get us another one" Peter questioned in shock. </p><p>"Ideally, we won't get another - the problem isn't us doing the pranks, it's us not covering our tracks well enough that we won't get caught for them." James states, tapping the side of his temple as the four of them arrive at the grand doors of the great hall. </p><p>Peter rushes over to their usual spot on the Gryffindor bench. As the other boys approached the table Peter had already began digging into the feast.</p><p>"Detention really takes it out of me, feels like we was in there forever - practically starved to death" Peter staggers out whilst munching on his meal. James takes his place besides Peter meanwhile Sirius and Remus take their respective places across the table. </p><p>"Honestly mate, it's a good thing they don't have a limit on how much you can eat here or you might've died by now" Sirius laughed. </p><p>As the conversation fizzled away from Peter's eating habits and back towards the typical banter and prank planning that the boys tend to share across meals. As most of the boys finished their meals James suggested that they head back up to the common room. </p><p>"Just wait a moment" Peter hurriedly said as the other three began standing, "Let me just grab a couple more" He said whilst grabbing handfuls of sweet treats from the table. </p><p>"They'll be more tomorrow Pete" Remus commented as he stood besides Peter. Sirius and James had already began to walk up towards the common room following a wave of Remus' hand allowing them to go on ahead. </p><p>"You want one Remus?" Peter asked looking up towards the taller boy.</p><p>"You got anything chocolate?" Remus replied, peter handed over a slice of chocolate cake which he snacked upon whilst walking toward the moving staircase. </p><p>Already waiting in the common room James and Sirius sat across from each other at a table scribbling notes across multiple pieces of parchment. </p><p>"Please don't tell me your planning a prank?" Remus asked crawling through the portrait hole. </p><p>"Is that all you think we're capable of - I must say I am offended, how do you know that this isn't homework or general study?" Sirius scoffed</p><p>"Well are you studying" Remus asked suspiciously.</p><p>"That's besides the point" Sirius said defensively.</p><p>"What's the plan?" Remus questioned taking the seat next to Sirius to look over at the notes. </p><p>"Take a lot for yourself" Sirius replied pushing the pile of parchment over to Remus. </p><p>Remus begins rifling through the pages squinting his eyes as he reads over the boys plans. "You know your handwriting is terrible James"</p><p>"Do you want to borrow my glasses?" James offers jokingly. "What do you think of the plan"</p><p>Remus hands the plans over to Peter, "sounds like detention to me" Remus remarked. "Hope you weren't planning on doing it tonight.</p><p>"Once again dear Remus you hurt us," Sirius joked, "We're dumb but we're not dumb enough to rush into this completely unprepared. No, we're hoping to enact this at the weekend."</p><p>"At least you're putting some thought into it" Remus added.</p><p>"I don't see why we don't use James' invisibility cloak more, would sure help us not getting caught" Peter asked whilst finishing the last of his desserts. </p><p>"Because dear Peter, taking it with us risks it being confiscated if we get caught and that would be the end of the world quite frankly, the longer we can last without it - the better." James justified before turning to look Remus in the eye, "Can we count you in?"</p><p>"As much as you know I love breaking as many school rules at once as possible but I am actually taking a short break back home over the weekend." Remus hastily said before pulling his book out of his bag.</p><p>"Homesick already?" James joked</p><p>"No, no - just got some business to attend to back home - Dumbledore's cleared it already" Remus replied</p><p>"So when are you abandoning us Mr Lupin?" Sirius said dramatically throwing himself across Remus' book.</p><p>"I'll be going shortly after lunch on Sunday, Dumbledore is letting me use his floo system so he'll come and collect me from the great hall when he's ready." Remus replied whilst shoving Sirius back into a sitting position. </p><p>"You better not tell him about what we're planning" James joked with a stern voice</p><p>"My lips are sealed" Remus said throwing his hands in the air. "I will however suggest you use the time Dumbledore is with me to grab what you need from the dorm to avoid running into him."</p><p>"This is why you're the brains of the operation mate" James shouted scruffing up Remus' hair from across the table. </p><p>"As long as my name isn't mentioned when you lot get caught - I'm more than happy to give you a couple of tips here and there."</p><p>"You're bloody brilliant mate" Sirius said throwing an arm around Remus.</p><p> </p><p>1st October 1971</p><p>"Why do we even have to do this class?" Sirius whispered towards James</p><p>"Beats me mate, rather do anything besides learning about some dead wizards" James chuckled back, "the professor is just about as dead as the mood in here is" </p><p>The ghostly professor Binns floats about the room paying no notice to the boys remarks. "And with that today's lesson has finished, seeing as we've now finished looking at the Soap Blizzard of 1378 I won't be setting any homework but if you want to get a head start on the next topic feel free to start looking up Werewolves or more specifically the Werewolf Code of Conduct - I see it to be especially prevalent to start upon now as we are coming up to a full moon very soon." the professor suggested before floating back towards his desk.</p><p>"Bet I know what you'll be up to whilst you're away mate" Sirius joked whilst elbowing into Remus.</p><p>"What?" Remus asked walking out of the classroom doors.</p><p>"Reading up on the next topic, seems right up your street." Sirius joked. </p><p>"Why would that be right up my street?" Remus asked more defensively than he had intended it to.</p><p>"Because you're just about the only person to have ever liked that class, extra reading might as well be your middle name" James joked not noticing the relief crossing Remus' face. </p><p>"Plus doesn't your name mean Wolf?" Sirius laughed</p><p>Remus didn't get chance to reply before James chipped in to say, "And your name is a star, hate to say it boys but only Pete and I got blessed with ordinary names"</p><p>"And it's a real miracle that you did with your parents names, what did you say it was again?" Sirius chuckled</p><p>"Fleamont and Euphemia". James replied sternly. </p><p> </p><p>3rd October 1971</p><p>The four boys are sitting in the great hall eating lunch. Remus sits with a bag between his legs under the table waiting for Dumbledore to come and collect him, Remus is eating even quicker than Peter today. </p><p>"Are they not going to feed you when you're home mate" Sirius jokes with a pang of concern.</p><p>"Just a bit hungry today mate, that's all - won't get to enjoy this feast again until I'm back, might as well make the most of it now" Remus replied.</p><p>"And when exactly will that be?" James asked.</p><p>"Tuesday, maybe Wednesday - depends when I get back" Remus mumbles.</p><p>"You mean you're going to miss me smash James in a race during flying lessons! That is outrageous Remus!" Sirius shouted.</p><p>"Firstly, I'm not sure you should be racing one another during class, secondly, you'll have plenty of chances to show me in the future - I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to" Remus replied quietly. </p><p>Dumbledore rises from his seat and walks up to stand behind Remus before placing a hand upon his shoulder and saying, "Have you finished your meal Mr Lupin?"</p><p>"Yes sir" Replied Remus gently.</p><p>"Would you care to join me in my office please" Dumbledore asked gently.</p><p>"Yes sir" Remus repeated before standing from the bench, grabbing his bag and waving towards his friends. </p><p>Dumbledore and Remus walk up towards his office exchanging short conversations between one another.</p><p>"So they believe that you're going to see your parents correct?" Dumbledore asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes, I told them I had some business to attend to, not entirely wrong I guess" Remus replied.</p><p>"And they expect you back?" </p><p>"I told them Tuesday, maybe Wednesday just to cover myself - I do hope not to miss too much work."</p><p>Remus follows Dumbledore into his office and is offered a seat at his desk. </p><p>"I have gathered some work for you to do whilst you're gone to ensure you won't fall behind your classmates. Thought it would be wise considering that your friends seem to fail to even make their own notes at the best of times." Dumbledore joked lightly, "Do you care to join me in the chimney" he said moving towards the floo system.</p><p>With a crack and a flash the two of them arrive in The Three Broomsticks emerging from the floo system. "I thought it safest to bring you this way rather than trying to sneak under the Whomping Willow in broad daylight. Whilst in the shack house elves will bring you meals and like last month Madame Pomfrey will come and collect you after the full moon." </p><p>"I really do appreciate your help sir." Remus said solemnly</p><p>"You're a fantastic student Mr Lupin, we wouldn't dare lose you just because of your unfortunate affliction. Here at Hogwarts we aim to accomodate for all students - lycanthropy or not."</p><p>Once Remus is inside the Shack Dumbledore bids him farewell and lock the house with a strong spell before disappearing back into the castle leaving Remus on his own for the next few days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Hogsmeade Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5th October 1971</p><p>"Reckon he'll be back today?" Sirius asked hopefully.</p><p>"Who knows, must be killing him to be missing so many lessons" James joked back trying to reassure Sirius.</p><p>"For such a nerd he sure does manage to miss a lot of lessons" Peter laughed. </p><p>"Yeah, what is this the second unexplained absence he's had so far. Bet he's been fighting away at all his homework to feed his desire to be here." Sirius remarked back. </p><p>"Think he'll want our notes when he's back?" James inquires.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous James, Remus knows we don't make notes" said Sirius resulting in erupting laughter throughout the boys. Despite the laughter Sirius still feels a worry building within him questioning where Remus is, what he's doing and when he'll be back. </p><p>The day continues as normal, or at least as normal as it can be with just 3/4 of the friends present in the lessons. As the day was done and dinner had been eaten the three boys laugh their way up to their common room tripping a couple of slytherins and hufflepuffs on the way. Once through the portrait hole they settle around the table in the centre of the room and relax as James proceeds to teach the other boys how to play muggle card games that he learnt from his childhood friends. When the time had reach past 12pm the boys finally headed up to their dorm and are greeted by Remus' bed being enclosed by the curtains alerting the others to the point that Remus has returned. </p><p>Sirius gasped and went to run over to Remus' bed before James grabbed him and placed a hand over his mouth before whispering, "Hey, let the boy sleep - he'll still be there in the morning for you to bother" </p><p>"Fine" Sirius grumbled as he wandered over to his own bed instead and flopped into it falling asleep almost instantly. </p><p> </p><p>6th October 1971</p><p>"KNOCK KNOCK" Sirius bellowed outside of Remus' curtain.</p><p>"You can't knock on a curtain" Remus' grumbled back - still half asleep, "what are you even doing up at the crack of dawn" </p><p>"Wanted to see you, it's been a while. If it wasn't for James I would've done this last night but he said I had to let you sleep" Sirius replied </p><p>"Well in that case James is my favourite" Remus stated whilst opening his curtains gently to see a fully dressed Sirius waiting a step outside of his bed. </p><p>"My feelings are hurt, do you see James rushing over to your bedside first thing in the morning just to catch up on your weekend" Sirius asked sincerely.</p><p>"No, I don't he is asleep like a normal person would be at this time and for that reason he remains my favourite." Remus replies back.</p><p>"So, what did you get up to? How was your folks?" Sirius asked plopping himself on the end of Remus' bed.</p><p>"Please make yourself at home" Remus says gesturing towards where Sirius has positioned himself on the bed, "I had a nice time, not as nice as I would've had here with you guys but itm was good to see them again being away for so long." </p><p>"Did you get that extra reading done for Binns?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I've never seen you so interested in school work before, least of all History of Magic." Remus asked shyly</p><p>"Hey, can you blame me - werewolves are the most interesting thing he's even mentioned so far." Sirius said excitedly</p><p>"You think werewolves are interesting?" Remus asked</p><p>"Well yeah, don't you think it would be pretty awesome to turn into an animal!" Sirius stated</p><p>"Maybe if you could choose when to do it, not have it dependant on how visible a rock in the sky is" Remus retaliated</p><p>"I can see your point, but can't some control it, a little. My father knew a werewolf who had quite a bit of control over it - bit of a bastard from what I heard but all of my parents friends are. Think he was called Fen-something, I don't know." Sirius rambled. "So do you think there's a different type of thing that allows you to turn into an animal?"</p><p>"I would imagine so, have you not seen that other cat running around the castle - I reckon it's McGonagall" Remus says in a hushed tone leaning in towards Sirius</p><p>"What makes you think it's her?" Sirius replies matching Remus volume and position.</p><p>"Well it looks significantly different from Mrs Norris and always seems to follow misbehaving students around, plus I've never seen that cat and McGonagall in the same room." Remus suggested with a shrug. </p><p>"You're crazy" Sirius chuckled.</p><p>"Hey Remus, how was your tr-Sirius what the hell, I thought I told you to let him be, have you been in here all night" James asked walking up to Remus' bed.</p><p>"No, I waited until morning like you said." Sirius demanded. James looks over to Remus for reassurance.</p><p>"He waited until the crack of dawn and forced his way in" Remus told James</p><p>"Still waited until morning" Sirius grumbled as he pulled himself off of Remus' bed. "Thought you would've missed me so much that you'd be dying to see me" </p><p>"Oh, what would I have done if I had to last another 2 minutes without you back in my life." Remus sarcastically replied.</p><p>The friends laughed as James and Sirius headed across the room to attempt to wake Peter, Remus used this moment alone to grab his uniform and rush into the bathroom without bombardment so he could easily change without his friends seeing the fresh scars or bandages from the full moon.</p><p>Not too long later the boys were all awake and dressed and heading down to breakfast. </p><p>"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff" Peter bellowed rushing down the staircase.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, he's going to get himself killed running down a moving staircase like that" James quickly shouts running after Peter who is reaching dangerously close to the bottom of the stairs. Sirius laughs at his friends before turning his glance to Remus who seems to be hiding something.</p><p>"Are you alright mate?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Huh, never better, you?" Remus replied.</p><p>"I'm fine, you look like somethings bothering you." </p><p>"Yeah there is, it's you" Remus joked trying to change the subject.</p><p>"I'm serious"</p><p>"I'm Remus" </p><p>"Shut up, you don't have to tell me - but I'm here if you want to." Sirius added, the two boys walked in a comfortable silence to the great hall where they are greeted by Peter and James with plates piled to the heavens. </p><p>The boys went on to their classes throughout the day with Sirius keeping a watchful eye over Remus trying to figure out what was bothering him. But alas Remus was a firmly closed book and had learnt how to hide his scars and pain over the past 7 years - it was simply what his parents had always insisted he do. The closest Sirius ever came to figuring out what was going on was when he had bumped into Remus and the taller boy had dropped his guard and let out a small whimper which most people wouldn't have noticed - but Sirius did. Despite this Sirius did not question this, he kept his worry silent in the knowledge that Remus would tell him when he felt comfortable and until then he would simply need to wait. </p><p>25th October 1971</p><p>"And that is the end of today's lesson." McGonagall stated from the front of the room. "But before you begin to pack away your things I wish to inform you of your first trip here at Hogwarts." A hush fell over the room as the students looked around in excitement. </p><p>"This Sunday there will be a trip to the local village of Hogsmeade which I'm sure many of you has already heard of. This trip will, of course, be requiring your parents permission so please be sure to pick up a permission slip from the front before you leave. I do hope I will see you all there, you're free to leave." She finished before turning back and sitting at her desk. </p><p>"Whoa this is going to be so awesome guys!" James said grabbing 4 slips from the table and distributing them out to his friends. </p><p>"If we can go" Sirius grumbled. </p><p>"Of course we can, just get your folks to sign this" Peter said waving the piece of paper in the air.</p><p>"My parents would never willingly let me have fun, they're not going to sign this" Sirius stated shoving the paper roughly into his pocket.</p><p>"That's alright mate, if you can't go then I won't either." James said proudly as the boys began to pile out of the classroom.</p><p>"Don't be daft James" Sirius replied.</p><p>"What, I don't want you left here all alone" James insisted</p><p>"Yeah, it'd be a shame to think we're having fun and you're left behind" Remus added.</p><p>"Bloody hell, not you too. Lads, I will be alright on my own for a few hours. As long as one of you brings me back a couple of sugar quills then I will be fantastic. So if dare see one of you still here when everyone has left for the trip I swear to Merlin I will hex you so badly." Sirius demanded walking into the next classroom. </p><p>"Fine, fine - just don't tear the dorm to shreds in your boredom please" Remus asked with a laugh.</p><p>"I cannot make any promises dear" Sirius stated taking his seat next to James at the back of the room. </p><p> </p><p>31st October 1971</p><p>"HAPPY HALLOWEEN" Sirius shouted waking up the other boys in his room. </p><p>"Merlin's sake Sirius do you ever have a lie in" Remus grumbled burying his face in his pillow.</p><p>"Why would I sleep in on one of the most exciting holidays - it's practically a day designed for mischief AND sweets. Plus we've got that big feast tonight." Sirius bellowed excitedly. </p><p>"Can we at least get through breakfast quietly" James asked</p><p>"Did someone say breakfast?" Peter said groggily as he pulled himself from his bed. </p><p>"Pete, you're with me right, that Halloween is one of the best holidays." Sirius asked perching himself on the edge of Peter's bed.</p><p>"Yeah, free candy. Nuff said" Peter replied.</p><p>After heading down to breakfast the boys bid Sirius a farewell as they head down to Hogsmeade and he heads back up towards the common room where he takes his seat besides the fire. 'This can't be too bad' he thought to himself, 'bit of peace and quiet never hurt no one'. He was the only gryffindor left in the tower which allowed for his prank mind to wander and consider the mayhem he could get himself into whilst alone. </p><p>Meanwhile, the three boys had arrived in Hogsmeade and had begun heading into shops.</p><p>"Can't forget honeyduke's" James shouted jogging ahead of his mates. "I don't disbelief that Sirius would actually hex me if I forgot his quills, plus his birthday is coming up soon so this would probably be the best time to grab him something"</p><p>"His birthday is soon, how soon?" Remus asked looking to Peter who shares a similar confused look on his face.</p><p>"It's on Wednesday, I only know cause I practically forced it out of him. He's never really celebrated his birthday due to his parents being total bastards to him." James added trying to break the awkward tension. </p><p>"Reckon he'll fancy doing anything?" Peter asked</p><p>"Doubt it, but hopefully he'll still appreciate a present or two." James added. "Maybe don't mention that I told you" </p><p>"Got it, now let's get into Honeyduke's before it closes." Remus stated.</p><p>Once in the shop Peter started running around like a, well a kid in a sweet shop, Remus headed straight to the chocolate section and began stocking up on chocolate frogs and James moved over to the sugar quills picking up enough for himself and Sirius before grabbing a few more sweets to be shared.</p><p>Once the boys had plenty of sweets they left and headed to the last shop they had to visit - Zonko's Joke Shop.</p><p>"Time to stock up on a bit of prank-munition" James stated rushing into the store soon followed by Peter. Remus reluctantly followed his friends in under the guise that he would probably be able to find a nice gift for Sirius in the shop. His thoughtful searching was broken up by a section of the store labelled 'The Shrieking Shack'.</p><p>Remus approached the display filled with signs and posters saying beware of the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>"Shrieking Shack eh, think I overheard a few older years talking about it. Weird stuff." James added approaching Remus from behind.</p><p>"What have you heard about it?" Remus asked fighting back his fears.</p><p>"They say it's haunted. Loud screams have been heard from it over the past couple of months. No one dares go near it. Some are claiming it to be the most haunted house in Britain." James replied oblivious to Remus' fears. </p><p>"Oh that's kinda cool I guess" Remus said with increasing calm crossing him. He knows there's no ghosts in the shack - the only thing causing those screams are him. Deep in thought he wanders further into the shop looking around for a gift for Sirius. He ended up buying a couple of dungbombs for Sirius as well as some frog spawn soap before stepping outside the shop and glancing in the direction of the shack. It wasn't long before his friends joined him as they headed back towards Hogwarts with the rest of the students. </p><p>Back at Hogwarts Sirius had been hard at work using the levitation charm to make everything in the common room float. As James, Peter and Remus climbed back through the portrait hole they are filled with shock across their face as Sirius is floating in the air balanced on a chair at the table.</p><p>"What, you told me I can't wreck the dorm, you didn't say anything about the common room furniture." Sirius remarked.</p><p>"How do you plan on getting down from there Sirius?" Remus questioned as he headed towards the dorm. </p><p>"Dear Remus you should know we me well enough by now to know that I have no clue how to get down." Sirius laughed </p><p>"Let us put our stuff away and we'll give you a hand" James said following Remus into the room.</p><p>"You've gotta teach me how to do that" Peter added leaving the room as well.</p><p>Around 20 minutes later the boys re-entered the common room trying to stifle a laugh at the sight of an annoyed Sirius floating near the ceiling.</p><p>"So you haven't forgotten about me" Sirius grumbled.</p><p>"You got yourself up there buddy" James replied attempting to jump and grab the chair he's sat on to pull him back down whilst Remus cast a simple counter-charm that we was reading from his book.</p><p>"Thanks guys" Sirius said jumping onto solid ground. "Been stuck up there for bloody hours, where are my quills Potter?" </p><p>"Lovely to see you too Black," James replied, "It's in our room, come along mate." </p><p>Sirius followed James along to their dorm whilst Peter and Remus attempted to tidy up the common room whilst waiting for the other two boys so they could head down to the hall for the Halloween feast.</p><p>"Let's go boys" Sirius shouted emerging from the dorm now wearing a tight leather jacket sucking upon a sugar quill as he makes eye contact with Remus.</p><p>The four boys enjoy the grand feast and the rest of their Halloween exchanging spooky stories including one from James about the Shrieking Shack which makes Remus rather uncomfortable. As the night began to wind down Sirius piped up with a particularly insightful question. </p><p>"Where do you guys see yourself in 10 years?" Sirius asked</p><p>"What kind of question is that?" James replied</p><p>"Like how do you want to be spending your Halloween in 10 years time, where do you want to be in life?" Sirius justified.</p><p>"I want to be with you guys, I don't care what we're doing as long as you're still my friends." Peter stated cheerfully. </p><p>"James?" Sirius asked</p><p>"I think I'll be a bachelor, no kids, no girl, just living my best life with my mates - probably be having a big house party enjoying Halloween the best I can." James said, "What about you Remus?" </p><p>"Settled down at home with a book" Remus said</p><p>"That's practically what you're doing now - can you not think of something better?" Sirius teased.</p><p>"Fine, I'll be living in a cottage, maybe with a pet - probably a big, shaggy black dog to keep me company. Of course I'd still be friends with you guys and I might even consider popping into your house party that Halloween. Is that better" Remus stated</p><p>"Sounds magical mate" Sirius replied</p><p>"What about you? This was your idea after all" James persisted.</p><p>"I would have a place of my own and one of those motorbikes I've seen in those muggle magazines. Maybe I could make it fly. I would be first one there at your party mate downing all the firewhiskey I can. But most importantly I would be away from those bastards that claim to be my family and with you lot instead." Sirius answered</p><p>"I can't wait until we reach that day" James said, "Maybe we'll think back to this day then and remember all the plans we made"</p><p>The night fizzled out to a close and the boys fell asleep having rather enjoyed their eventful day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sirius' Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd November 1971</p><p>"I think you should tell them" James whispered to Sirius</p><p>"Why, what difference would it make" Sirius replied in an equally hushed tone.</p><p>"You'd be able to celebrate your birthday with your friends" James replied still quiet</p><p>"I don't know that I want to celebrate James, and anyways what's to say they would want to celebrate it regardless." Sirius replied</p><p>"You won't know if you don't ask - but quite frankly I think they would be more than interested." James answered</p><p>"You bastard, you've already told them haven't you" Sirius hissed.</p><p>"It might've slipped out a little" James said shyly. </p><p>"Ugh, this still doesn't mean I want to do anything but if they know already I might as well say something" Sirius replied louder than he had spoken before. </p><p>"I do hope I'm not interrupting your conversation boys" the professor bellowed at the two boys.</p><p>"Sorry sir" James said gently aiming to not be given a detention right before Sirius' birthday. </p><p>The rest of class continued with no further disruption, when sat at the Gryffindor table eating their dinner Sirius looked up towards his friends and said, "seeing as James can't keep his mouth shut I thought it best to formally let you know that it is my birthday tomorrow. I do not wish to celebrate"</p><p>"Why don't you want to celebrate?" Peter questioned receiving a glare from James.</p><p>"Just never had a good birthday, much rather treat it like any other day. The only good thing about my birthday is it means I'm another year closer to becoming old enough to getting out of that hellhole." Sirius grumbled. </p><p>"That's alright no need to celebrate if you don't want to" James added. </p><p>Remus glanced up to see that the sky was beginning to darken before saying, "If you don't mind me gentlemen I will be heading off early" </p><p>"See you later on Remus" The boys said from their position on the table. Remus walked calmly out of the hall before rushing to the common room when no once could see him. He soon grabbed his bag and shut his bed's curtains before sneaking outside and under the Whomping Willow up to the shack before anyone could see him leave. He sat inside the shack waiting for the full moon to rise and the painful transformation to begin. </p><p> </p><p>3rd November 1971</p><p>Sirius woke up to find a humble pile of presents on his bedside table, he glanced up enough to read Remus' name on a tag connected to them but was bombarded by James before he had the chance to open them. </p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" James screamed in Sirius' face, "Who are those from" James asked quizzically looking at the pile of presents besides his friend.</p><p>"Remus" Sirius answered with a smile creeping across his face.</p><p>"What'd he get you?" James asked</p><p>"I don't know yet, someone got in the way of me opening them." Sirius grumbled.</p><p>"Well open mine first then, at least I'm here to give it to you in person" James says gesturing towards Remus' empty bed causing Sirius' mood to drop.</p><p>"I hate when he does that." Sirius complained whilst grabbing James' presents. </p><p>"Don't worry about him today, just try and enjoy your day as much as you can." James replied ushering Sirius to open his present.</p><p>"You got me more sugar quills, thank you Mr Potter" Sirius said gratefully.</p><p>"I also happened to mention to my mum that it's your birthday so she sent over some cupcakes and she made you this hat" James said pulling another box from under his bed.</p><p>"Wait, really? Why?" Sirius said throwing open the box and pulling on his hat.</p><p>"Everyone deserves a present on their birthday" James added cheerfully</p><p>"You and your mum and the best Jamesy" Sirius shouted pulling James into a big hug. </p><p>"Is the birthday boy up?" Peter cheered from across the room.</p><p>"Wide awake Pete" Sirius cheered back</p><p>"Here, happy birthday mate" Peter says handing over a small package</p><p>"Thanks Pete, I really appreciate" Sirius says looking at the selection of sweets handed to him.</p><p>"What time did Remus head out?" Peter questioned. </p><p>"No clue, but he left a couple of presents so I don't expect to see him for a little bit" Sirius replied gesturing to his bedside table. </p><p>"You should get to opening them so we can go to breakfast" James added stepping away from Sirius bed. </p><p>"Whoa, he bought me some dungbombs - pranks have just gotten an upgrade lads. You'll never guess what - the bloody buggers bought me some chocolate." Sirius said triumphantly</p><p>"Guess you're pretty lucky, I don't think I've ever seen Remus share his chocolate with anyone." James added pulling on his robes. </p><p>The boys finished getting ready for the day and heading down for breakfast. As they enter the great hall in heaps of laughter Sirius is the first to notice Remus sat waiting at the table. Sirius sprints down to where Remus is sat and pulls him into a big hug repeatedly thanking him for his presents. Remus silently winces in pain as Sirius holds him a tad too tight.</p><p>"Bloody hell mate, you'll kill the poor lad if you squeeze him any tighter." James added when he finally reached the table. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Sirius, I take it you opened the presents I left behind?" Remus asked now that Sirius had released his grip.</p><p>"I did, I can't believe you gave me chocolate - guess you must really like me huh" Sirius teased. Remus merely shrugs his shoulders with a light nod of his head.</p><p>"And you're supposed to be the smart one". James laughed causing all four of the boys to join in the same laughter. </p><p>After breakfast the boys headed to their classes throughout the day until the reached their final class of the day, flying. </p><p>"Are we actually going to be allowed to fly around today professor?" James whined.</p><p>"Why yes, you will, but you will stay no more than 6 feet off the ground and remain within the castle walls, do you understand me Mr Potter." The professor replied</p><p>"Yes ma'am" James answered garnering a few sniggering responses from a couple of Slytherins including Severus Snape.</p><p>James just walks away and jumps onto a broom with Sirius soon following suit as the two boys race each other around the field with their professor attempting to catch up to them and stop them. McGonagall watches on from her office noting how well the two boys fly on their brooms. After the lesson McGonagall makes the effort to chase down Sirius and James to remind them about the first Quidditch game of the year with the hope that it would entice them to consider the sport when the next round of try outs arise.</p><p>"We're going right?" Sirius asked the group</p><p>"Of course we're going I've been in love with Quidditch for as long as I can remember." James bellowed.</p><p>"You do know she wants you two on the team right?" Remus reasoned not looking up from his book. </p><p>"I should hope so with the skills us two possess" James insisted throwing an arm around Sirius. </p><p>"We'd crush it out there mate" Sirius said high fiving James with his spare hand. </p><p>"You two would make an unbeatable team" Peter added. </p><p>As lessons for the day finished and dinner had been eaten, with an extra cake being given to them curtsey of  Dumbledore for Sirius' birthday the four boys headed back up to the dorm where the Black Family's owl had been waiting for them. Sirius gulped at the sight of it worrying it would be a howler from his parents or that they might've found a way to enchant the letter with the killing curse so he would simply die upon reading it. </p><p>"Guess that's for me" Sirius chuckled nervously unsure of what his family had sent him. He approached the owl gently before untying the package from his leg. The owl disappeared back into the night almost instantly and Sirius brought the package onto his bed where he sat without making eye contact with any of the other three boys who have circled around his bed. Slowly he unties the string around the box and he pulls away the paper wrapping to reveal a neatly wrapped blue box. Inside the box was a small note saying 'Hope things are well. Happy Birthday. From Regulus' and a thick black ring embellished with a lion. </p><p>"What is it?" Remus asked sitting on the edge of Sirius' bed. </p><p>"It's a gift from my brother - he's sent me a ring, like the rest of my family has but this one is different. It has a lion on it" Sirius replied. </p><p>"For Gryffindor?" James asked sitting on his own bed looking over to Sirius.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Doubt that mother and father know anything about this." Sirius added before placing the ring back inside the box.</p><p>"Aren't you going to wear it?" Remus asked gently trying his best to not upset Sirius with his questions.</p><p>"I'd love to, it honestly means a lot that he would get me this but if I wear it - I'll look like one of them. The style will be what people notice not the lion or the story behind it." Sirius added with sadness encapsulating his voice. </p><p>"Then don't wear it on your hand, we can get a chain and you can wear it under your shirt as a necklace. Then you get to keep it close to you without people seeing it and coming to the wrong conclusion." Remus suggested.</p><p>"REMUS YOU GENIUS!" Sirius shouted, "Merlin's Beard you're bloody brilliant." Before Remus can respond Sirius has leaped across the bed throwing himself on top of Remus and giving him a huge hug. </p><p>"What have I told you about leaving that poor boy alone" James said pulling Sirius' off of Remus. </p><p>"How else do I show my gratitude for the wonderful boy." Sirius insisted. </p><p>Remus got up and walked over to his own bed, he needed the rest after leaving the infirmary earlier than he had planned to, as soon as he was alone he took a quick swig of the pain relief potion Madame Pomfrey had given him before he left which made the rest of the evening that much more manageable. After eating their fair share of Mrs Potters cupcakes the four boys eventually fell asleep content in each others company - Sirius fell asleep knowing this was, without a doubt, the best birthday he's ever had leading to him wondering whether or not his birthday was actually worth celebrating from now on. </p><p> </p><p>4th November 1971</p><p>"Welcome back class, today we will start our next unit on the Werewolf Code of Conduct" Professor Binns bellowed across the classroom. These words sent shivers down Remus' scarred spine. "In short this was a set of rules designed to make clear the responsibilities that werewolves have to keep others safe from there more dangerous side. It did not however come to fruition due to the fact that no werewolves showed up to sign it due to the fear of them being publically outed as a werewolf. Even to this day there is a great stigma in the wizarding world surrounding werewolves." </p><p>"Why?" Sirius asked from the back of the room. This caught Remus' attention as he tried to stay quiet as to not raise any suspicion onto himself. </p><p>"Well because they're dangerous creature with not care for who or what they harm." Professor Binns replied.</p><p>"But that's not who those people are, just what their affliction causes one night per month, that's like 12 days in an entire year. How can you judge someone entirely over the person they are 12 times in a year. I'm an idiot more than 12 times in one day and people don't judge me as that." Sirius demanded causing a strange sensation to rise up within Remus. 'Would he still care for me if he knew what I was or is he only saying this hypothetically' Remus worried to himself. </p><p>"Mr Black, I cannot comment to whether or not you are an idiot as you claim but your idiocrasy is not deadly, it's not a part of you that will put others in danger. All this legislation was trying to say was that it is the werewolves job and responsibility to protect others from their own problem as to not cause any more pain or heartbreak. I must tell you that you're questions would be better suited to a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor but I doubt you will get much from them as werewolves are generally a second and third year subject. Don't get ahead of yourself." Professor Binns finished and continued teaching the lesson before Sirius had time to retaliate again. He simply sat in silence grumbling away to himself up to the end of the lesson. </p><p>James followed Sirius out of the classroom before grabbing his shoulder and saying, "What was that back there?". These were the exact words Remus wanted to say to Sirius himself but had worried about exposing his secret too much.</p><p>"What, I didn't like the way he was speaking about people with lycanthropy. I thought it was really rude and wanted to call him out on it. You don't know if someone in that room was a werewolf, how much it would hurt their feelings to hear someone talk about them as if they was some kind of monster. They're-they're they're just people James. They don't deserve to be treated as though they're going to attack every person they see. Would you guys treat me any different if I was a werewolf?" Sirius demanded</p><p>"No" the three boys stated in varying degrees of sincerity. </p><p>"Exactly so why should anyone who just so happens to turn into a werewolf once a month be treated differently from a person who doesn't." Sirius finished. </p><p>"I can see where you're coming from mate, but maybe you should get into shouting matched with the teachers yeah?" James replied.</p><p>"I'm not just going to sit by quietly when I can fight some injustice." Sirius added walking a little faster than James was as to add some distance to end the conversation. Remus quickened his pace to match Sirius'.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I think it was a really noble thing you did back there, am I expecting to see werewolves rights protests across the school." Remus joked</p><p>"I don't think that'll be entirely necessary, at least not at the moment. Could I count you in if there was one?" Sirius asked</p><p>"Of course you could, anything for the wonderful Sirius Black" Remus replied with a smirk.</p><p>The boys headed to the rest of the lessons for that day before retiring back to the dorm for their usual prank planning, games and chatter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5th November 1971</p><p>"Where are we going?" Sirius complained under the invisibility cloak which narrowly fit all 4 boys under it. It was many hours after they should've been in bed and strangely it had been Remus who suggested that they sneak out. </p><p>"You'll see when we get there, it's a surprise - just keep your voice down so we don't get caught" Remus stated cautiously. After much struggle of climbing the circular stairs in such a tight formation they reach the top and Remus proudly states, "Here we are!" </p><p>"The astronomy tower?" Peter asked</p><p>"Yes, it is a muggle tradition every November to set off fireworks in memory of a failed terror attack - they call it bonfire night - and know the destruction you guys love so much I thought you might enjoy celebrating it." Remus added.</p><p>"Remus Lupin you are a man of many talents and mysteries" Sirius proudly stated.</p><p>"So you've got some fireworks?" James asked.</p><p>"Yeah I called up Zonko's ahead of the Hogsmeade weekend and they got some in especially for me." Remus replied pulling some of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks out of his bag, "and what's so great about these is that they're lit with water not fire so by the time it raises alarm we'll be far gone from here, care to set off the first one Sirius?" </p><p>Remus passed Sirius a firework and a bottle of water and ushered him towards the window.</p><p>"Woohoo! Sirius shouted as he set off the first firework soon followed by the other boys. They only got the chance to set off 2 or 3 each before they heard the signature meow which meant Filch and Mrs Norris was approaching. The 4 boys huddle under the invisibility cloak in the corner of the room trying to remain as quiet as they possible could. Filch took a long look around the room repeatedly staring straight at the corner where the boys where hidden. He eventually gave up assuming the offenders had already left. </p><p>Once the coast was clear they all emerged and packed up their belongings before sneaking their way back through the portrait hole, up to their dorms and into bed after a right fun night of mischief at the hands of Remus Lupin.</p><p>6th November 1971</p><p>The quidditch stadium was packed to the brim ahead of the first match of the year. This was quite a big one featuring Gryffindor against Slytherin. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had adorned themselves in red and gold face paint - much to Remus' disapproval. He had opted to sit and read his book on quidditch rather than watch the match unfolding before him meanwhile his three friends were roaring with excitement as Gryffindor beat Slytherin with a healthy lead ahead of the lions catching the golden snitch. </p><p>James, Sirius and Peter were very excited as the boys walked back to the castle with James and Sirius reenacting the moves they had just seen on the quidditch pitch. </p><p>"Do you two ever calm down" Remus declared.</p><p>"You'd know there was something wrong with us if we ever did" Sirius shouted darting directly in Remus' path thusly tripping over Remus' feet and landing flat on his face. </p><p>"You idiot" Remus mutters pulling Sirius back up from the floor and brushing some gravel off of his face slightly cupping his jaw using his thumb to push away all the debris. The two boys held this eye contact for less than a minute but it felt like it lasted an eternity in that moment. </p><p>"Thanks Nurse Lupin" Sirius chuckled as he walked away to catch back up with James and Peter. Remus simply smiled to himself as he widened his strides to reach his friends who had returned to their make-believe quidditch match. </p><p>"I see you enjoyed the game boys" McGonagall stated approaching the overactive boys.</p><p>"It was the bloody best" Sirius bellowed</p><p>"Absolutely loved it, when would the next try-outs happen to be?"</p><p>"You'll be waiting until the start of next year now dear, but as long as you're doing well in your flying lessons you could even be scouted ahead of then, and you Mr Black - I hope to see you mind your language in future. Especially when addressing a member of staff." </p><p>"Yes Ma'am" Sirius replied with a grin on his face. McGonagall smiled back and walked off to chat with more students. "Better get to training eh Potter" he continued.</p><p>"You've got it Black!" James responded. </p><p>"Merlin, as if you two weren't obnoxious enough already" Remus said jokingly placing his head into his hand.</p><p>"You love us" Sirius teased receiving just a sigh from Remus' direction and a gentle shake of his head. </p><p> </p><p>18th November 1971</p><p>"James, James go long!" Sirius shouted throwing a balled up T-Shirt across the room to a place where James is visibly not. </p><p>"I've got it!" James shouts diving across the room and managing to catch it before it hits the ground. "Heads up mate" </p><p>"I'm gonna get it, I can grab it I ca-" Sirius yells running across the room to catch up but promptly running into Remus' bed and landing across the boy currently sat in the bed reading. "Sorry" Sirius chuckled.</p><p>"Oh no, don't worry it was clearly so important to play t shirt catch in the middle of the room." Remus replied sarcastically.</p><p>"Ha, wrong. If we was playing it in the middle of the room Sirius wouldn't have ran into your bed." James chuckled. </p><p>"Shut up" Remus laughed throwing the T-Shirt back towards James.</p><p>"Whoa, you've got a mean throw Remus, where do you get your muscles from?" James asked before chucking the T Shirt in Peter's direction. </p><p>"Must either be the chocolate or constantly having to pick up Sirius" Remus joked attempting pulling Sirius up from the bed.</p><p>"Leave me here, I have shame dear Potter when I failed to catch. I must lay here until I die" Sirius joked</p><p>"Could you maybe die on your own bed mate?" Remus replied.</p><p>"Ouch, you hurt me dear Remus" Sirius said rising to his feet to walking over to stand at the foot of his own bed, "Pete, chuck it here" </p><p>Peter weakly throws the T Shirt back to Sirius who shoves it into his trunk. </p><p>"Down to breakfast then" Sirius said jovially pulling James through the door. Remus and Peter followed behind closely but didn't manage to catch up until they reached the Gryffindor bench in the great hall.</p><p>"What's got you in such a good mood today?" Peter asks breathily. </p><p>"Can't a guy be in a good mood just from seeing his best friends and a jovial game of catch" Sirius replied</p><p>"Not when it's you" Remus added suspiciously.</p><p>"Firstly, rude," Sirius started, "Secondly, it's not about me. It's about our dear Jamesy" </p><p>"What's got him in a good mood then?" Remus added losing his patience with the curly haired boy.</p><p>"Our boys in love" Sirius replied in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"Hardly" James demanded finally joining the conversation.</p><p>"With who?" Peter added ignoring James' pleads.</p><p>"Why the red-head that hangs around with Snivellus of course" Sirius retorted also ignoring James</p><p>"Her-name-is-Lily" James mumbled quickly. </p><p>"What was that lover boy" Sirius demanded.</p><p>"Lily" James mumbled again</p><p>"I can't hear you loooverboyyyy" Sirius added with an increased volume</p><p>"Lily. Her name is Lily. And I am not in love with her as you say. I merely think she's kind of cute." James added at a slightly louder than normal volume</p><p>"See" Sirius said gesturing to James.</p><p>"Can't say he's got bad taste" Peter added with a smirk to which James shot him a stare a little more deadly than he realised. </p><p>"Wouldn't you have to put up with Severus though?" Remus asked.</p><p>"I think he's hoping that when he finally talks to her she'll realise what a real man looks like and dump Snivellus off of her radar for good." Sirius interjected. </p><p>"Wait-you've never actually spoken to her James?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Well, I mean, not exactly - I asked for some parchment once in potions." James justified rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Maybe try getting to know her first yeah mate?" Remus retorted.</p><p>"For all you know she could be as unbearable as Snivellus" Peter added </p><p>"I think I could overlook that - I mean have you seen those eyes" James added drifting into a dream-like state. </p><p>"So you'd happy date a lady Snivellus?" Sirius teased.</p><p>"If she was that cute I'd have to consider it" James answered. "I don't see why she hangs around with that toad so much"</p><p>"Maybe he's got her under some spell" Peter teased relieving all the boys into a field of laughter. </p><p>"You know, maybe the right prank on Snivellus would prove to Lily that you're the better man for her." Sirius suggested.</p><p>"Something that shows off my strength and beauty" James added</p><p>"I didn't know you could perform miracles!" Remus teased.</p><p>"How dare you question his beauty" Sirius teased back squeezing James' cheeks together. </p><p>"I am stunning" James stumbles out.</p><p>After they've all finished breakfast they head through to their classes throughout the day, mostly they go through their lessons as normal. Until they're in their final class of the day where the conversation soon dives into prank planning with Sirius and James spitting ideas backwards and forward with Peter adding words of encouragement and Remus being the voice of reason repeatedly explaining that they are not skilled enough to do that spell or it is something that would promptly get them all caught and expelled before even Sirius would have time to throw out a sarcastic remark.</p><p>"So if I can't push him into the black lake what can I push him into" James demanded in a hushed voice from the back of the charms classroom. </p><p>"You could push him off the moving staircase" Sirius suggested</p><p>"Do I seriously have to explain why that's a bad idea?" Remus added remaining turned towards the front of the classroom taking notes.</p><p>"Spoilsport" Sirius replied under his breath.</p><p>"There's a difference between a prank and murder" Remus responded.</p><p>"Silence boys" The professor said in a gentle tone. </p><p>"Sorry" Remus replied answering for all 4 boys.</p><p>The professor went back to teaching and the boys stayed in silence, most of them slowly ticking over prank ideas in their minds whilst Remus dedicated his mind to both the lesson at hand and how on earth he's going to keep his friends out of trouble.</p><p>As the lesson drew to a close Sirius had a big grin planted across his cheeks again.</p><p>"What now?" Remus asked, "Actually if it involves trying to kill someone I don't need to know"</p><p>"You think so little of me darling" Sirius started, "It is a non lethal, probably, prank idea which will show Snivellus to be a little wuss." </p><p>"I don't like the sound of that probably." Peter chipped in.</p><p>"I for one am excited to hear this plan mate" James added, "Fire away"</p><p>"Funny you should say that Jamesy, Remus you've still got a couple of those fireworks from that binfire day thing right?" Sirius added excitedly</p><p>"It's bonfire night and yes I do still have a couple - why what exactly are you planning?" Remus replied.</p><p>"Well maybe we accidentally drop some in Snivellus' robes next time he's outside - maybe during a flying lesson. Myself and James are far faster and agile than he is and we could probably manage to throw some his way and get away from him before he even notices it us." Sirius spits out excitedly.</p><p>"He'll still know it's you" Remus added. The boys began to leave the classroom before heading up to the common room ahead of dinner. </p><p>"On the contrary dear Remus - he'll know it's us. You become friends with us you're pulled into guilt with us" Sirius said taking the lead on the group.</p><p>"He's got a point there - you have permanently placed yourself with a bad bunch" James added, quickening his pace to walk level with Sirius.</p><p>"As long as I know I'm innocent, I can handle a detention or two with you lot." Remus added with a smile.</p><p>"And anyways if we're not up there with you slinging the fireworks around we can hardly be blamed." Peter added.</p><p>"Ah, the plead of ignorance - true bliss" Remus added, "I will give you 2 fireworks, okay 2 and I will only give you them under the proviso my name is kept firmly out of your mouths when you get interrogated for this."</p><p>"Don't you worry your pretty little face my dear Remus. As far as I'm aware myself and James and maybe Pete - Pete do you want to be involved?" Sirius asked looking over to Peter who simply shook his head. "Okay so when asked what happened simply James and I planned it whilst the two of you was still at breakfast - ooo maybe tomorrow you two should stay at breakfast a little longer tomorrow to help sell it. When do we next have flying?"</p><p>"Wednesday - last" James added. </p><p>"Perfect, plenty of time to plan this to perfection" Sirius added before turning to the portrait, telling it the password and slipping through the portrait hole and shouting, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU PUT THEM LUPIN BUT I'LL FIND EM DON'T WORRY" as he sprinted up the stairs.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, I'll be right back" Remus said running up the stairs behind Sirius. Once he's reached their dorm he finds his belongings strewn across the floor and Sirius digging through the trunk at the end of his bed. "Did you really think I'd leave them some place you'd easily find them".</p><p>"Where are they then?" Sirius said exasperated.</p><p>"Close your eyes" Remus teased. </p><p>"Why?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"So you don't know where I hide things, now close or eyes or I will close them for you" Remus insisted. </p><p>"Fine, but be quick" Sirius said closing his eyes, Remus quickly whispered 'wingardium leviosa' and levitated a small bag from on top of his bed canopy. He grabbed two fireworks out of the box and a sugar quill before floating it back on top of his bed and turning to face Sirius who had managed to keep his eyes closed.</p><p>"Open your mouth" Remus whispered, Sirius obliged opening his jaw slightly pulling his mouth into a dog-like grin. Remus placed the sugar quill onto the tip of Sirius' tongue.</p><p>"Tastes like strawberry" Sirius mumbles, "Can I open my eyes now"</p><p>"Sure, I placed the fireworks on your bed, hide them somewhere safe until you're ready to use them. I'll be in the common room when you're done." Remus added on his way out of the room. </p><p>Still sucking on the sugar quill Sirius grabbed the fireworks and roughly tied them under his mattress and scooped up the remaining mess he had previously made. He shoved it all into the trunk at the end of Remus' bed in a far less neat way that it had originally been packed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Purely Out of Spite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24th November 1971</p><p>"Okay, you two head straight to flying we'll catch up" James whispered to Remus and Peter. Today was the day of their prank. </p><p>"We'll see you out there" Peter added as the two of them walked towards the doors whilst Sirius and James ducked into a nearby hall and pulled the invisibility cloak from James bag before sneaking the two of them under it. They sprinted up to their dorm grabbing the fireworks and some water. They narrowly made it down to the field before the lesson started having shoved a firework in each of their waistbands. </p><p>"You don't think sweat can set these off mate you ya?" Sirius whispered.</p><p>"I sure hope not" James responded.</p><p>"Where have you lot been?" Remus asked aiming to keep up the charade. </p><p>"You know us, goofing off any chance we get - can't all get to class half an hour early can we buddy" Sirius teased. </p><p>"Better than being late" Remus replied. </p><p>The class began as any other would a couple of basic broom techniques, a game of catch and then some free flying time to finish the class. Now was the time to enact the prank. Remus and Peter remained not too far off the ground to stay firmly out the way of the other twos plan. James and Sirius locked eye contact as they flew higher to meet level with Severus. James took the left side and Sirius the right before Severus had time to take in what was happening James had sped off leaving just a bright yellow explosion in front of Severus' broom. In an attempt to turn away from the explosion he dove downwards closely followed by the much more skilled flyer Sirius who had thrown is own firework also into Severus path letting off a bright red star shape. This caused Severus to jump off his broom from 3 feet in the air landing with a crash and a roll as Sirius escaped the scene landing on the field safely besides James who had begun to walk back inside. </p><p>"Sev!" shouted a female voice, it was Lily. She ran over to his side and helped pull him up from the ground checking over his arm. </p><p>Back inside the changing room James turned to Sirius, "Can you believe that - he hardly fell and she's treating him like a bird with a broken wing, your stupid plan didn't prove my might to her" </p><p>"But it did make him look a total fool - isn't that worth something?" Sirius replied</p><p>"I guess, watch out here he comes." James added quickly changing his shirt aiming to not make any eye contact with Severus as he came in.</p><p>"YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE-" Severus began charging towards Sirius and James</p><p>"Drop it Sev, you didn't get hurt - they're not worth it." Lily added grabbing Severus' arm and pulling him away. </p><p>"This isn't the last of this, you two rats are going to pay for what you did out there" Severus hissed as he walked away from the two trouble makers. </p><p>Once the boys had regrouped in their common room, sat around a table, Peter leans across to James and Sirius before asking, "So have you got detention?"</p><p>"No, Lily convinced Snivellus to drop it, reckon she's got a soft spot for me" James said proudly.</p><p>"Her exact words were 'he isn't worth it' hardly sounds like she's into you mate" Sirius laughed. </p><p>"Sounds just like Romeo and Juliet" Remus laughed garnering a blank stare from Sirius, "Do you not know who that is?"</p><p>"I can't exactly say I'm familiar with them, sounds kinda like your name" Sirius responded.</p><p>"It's a play by a man named William Shakespeare, I reckon you'd like his work - I think I have another one of his, Hamlet in my collection if you fancied borrowing it sometime." Remus responded.</p><p>"Might just have to take you up on that offer" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Crikey Sirius, you CAN read" James joked.</p><p>"For as terrible as my home life was I did receive a large amount of private tutoring so yes I can read dear Jamesy, in more than just English as well."</p><p>"What else can you read?" Remus asked quizzically.</p><p>"Latin, that was a big one. Holidayed in France from time to time so I picked it up by ear - understand it more when speaking than reading I guess." Sirius answered nonchalantly.</p><p>"I must admit that's pretty impressive" Remus answered with a surprised tone. </p><p>"I can teach you if you want?" Sirius offered, "In return for the fireworks and that pork play."</p><p>"Hamlet?" Remus asked</p><p>"Yes! that's the one - so do you fancy learning Latin or not?" Sirius laughed</p><p>"Sure, not that I think you'll be any good as a teacher - more likely to get distracted in the middle of a lesson to chase a Squirrel." Remus joked.</p><p>Before Sirius could come up with a smart reply the thundering of footsteps was heard coming up to the table.</p><p>"WHAT WAS THE TWO OF YOU DOING OUT THERE" The voice bellowed</p><p>"Lily, lovely to talk with you, I don't think we have since our first week here, how's life." Sirius responded. </p><p>"Shut it, why on Earth would you bring fireworks to a lesson?!" Lily insisted.</p><p>"Evans, can I call you Evans?" James asked</p><p>"No" Lily replied sternly.</p><p>"Okay, Evans, they are wizarding fireworks, much safer than the fireworks in the muggleworld. Also, we would never do anything to hurt poor Snivellus" James continued cockily.</p><p>"Severus" she corrected.</p><p>"Either way, it was just a small friendly prank we do them all the time back and forth - I'm sure he's already formulating a prank back at us" Sirius added.</p><p>"I thought I told you to shut it - this is between myself and Potter" Lily demanded, "It was reckless and immature - you're lucky we're not taking it to the teachers. Sev is fine so I guess I'll just have to drop it and hope that his next prank teaches you lot a lesson." Lily storms back towards the girls dormitory. </p><p>"She's fiesty, are you sure you like her James?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"More than ever" James replied staring at the doorway Lily had just walked through, "You don't like em like that?"</p><p>"No, I've got enough fire and energy in myself Jamesy, think I need someone quiet to balance me. Someone who, after I've come home from a night of partying, will be sat in our vast library waiting up for my humble presence to join them" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Humble is not a word I think anyone can use to describe Sirius Black" Remus joked</p><p>"Well Mr Lupin, in my HUMBLE opinion I am far greater than I say I am - which is the sheer definition of humble. I should know I've read the entirety of the dictionary." Sirius replied proudly. </p><p>"Why on Earth would you do that?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Bored long days locked up in my room with just a few books to my name. There's only so many times you can read through The Tales of Beedle the Bard before you get bored. The Dictionary was the closest thing we had to a muggle book so it was thereforth my favourite purely out of spite." Sirius answered.</p><p>"That could be your motto." Remus joked, "I did it out of spite"</p><p>"Mmmm, very Sirius Black". James added.</p><p>"Maybe I should get it tattooed on my forehead" Sirius laughed, "Do you have any self-inking spells in any of those books Remus?" </p><p>"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Remus said making eye contact with Sirius.</p><p>"And why's that?" Sirius asked with a smirk maintaining the eye contact created by Remus, "Scared I'll look to gorgeous with my tattoo?"</p><p>"I'm far more scared of how you'd use it on other people" Remus replied. </p><p>"I think a tattoo would suit you" Sirius teased.</p><p>"No thank you" Remus retaliated</p><p>"I reckon a wolf right here" Sirius said tapping his index finger on the side of his neck, "you know on behalf of your name - symbolic"</p><p>"Wouldn't that mean you should get a star tattooed on your neck" Remus replied pushing Sirius' finger back to his side of the table and breaking the eye contact between them.</p><p>"Think that would rather suit me, I am after all A STAR" Sirius replied dramatically flailing his arms in the air.</p><p>"What would you give me?" James questioned pushing Sirius' arm out of his face. </p><p>"Hmmm, probably just tattoo the back of your head to say 'kick me'" Sirius replied as seriously as he could. </p><p>"Idiot" James mumbled.</p><p>"DO ME! DO ME!" Peter demanded.</p><p>"I'd probably make your hand look like a doughnut and see how long it took before you tried to eat it." Sirius joked to which James greeted him with a high five. </p><p>"And this is precisely why I will never teach you how to tattoo, not with magic, not with a gun."</p><p>"A what now?" Sirius questioned</p><p>"You've got a lot of learning to do." Remus laughed and walked up to the dorm to relax with his book before having to deal with his friends again.</p><p> </p><p>6th December 1971</p><p>"Hello boys" McGonagall said cheerfully as she walked up to the Gryffindor table. "I do trust you've all been enjoying your time at Hogwarts so far" </p><p>"Best 3 months of my life ma'am, by far" Sirius said with pure sincerity. </p><p>"I'm very happy to hear it Mr Black," McGonagall stated looking at Sirius before turning to see all four of the boys. "I'm sure you're aware I've come over here for more than just pleasantries."</p><p>"Here I was thinking you was actually interested in our day." James said pretending to sound hurt.</p><p>"Thank you Mr Potter, it is part of my job to take note of who will be staying here over the Christmas break."</p><p>"I won't be, can't wait to see my folks again. My mum cooks the best Christmas Turkey - I wouldn't miss it for the world." James stated. </p><p>"Mr Pettigrew?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"I'll be headed home, looking forward to my dad's figgy pudding" Peter answered.</p><p>"Me too, be great to see my mum again" Remus chipped in.</p><p>"Crikey Remus, didn't you only just get back from seeing her" James laughed. Remus realises what he's just said remembering that for the full moon a few days ago he excused himself to visit his parents once again when he had really been between the Shack and the infirmary.</p><p>"I still miss her. Mum's health isn't brilliant so any chance I get to spend with her is bliss." Remus replied. This isn't entirely a lie. Her health isn't great and he is missing her but he hasn't seen her since he left for Hogwarts. A hush fell over the table at this comment. He had mentioned briefly he was visiting her because she was ill but this time it felt different. </p><p>"And yourself Mr Black?" McGonagall asked breaking the silence. She didn't mean to but this comment was led with a pang of concern creeping through.</p><p>"As much as I would love to stay and enjoy the castle in it's full Christmas glory I shall be headed back to my house for Christmas. Mother and Father have demanded it so." Sirius said, his voice yearning for a different answer to have come from his mouth. </p><p>"We look forward to seeing you all back in January" McGongall finished with guilt underlying her words. She knows Sirius isn't like the rest of his family and she's afraid what will happen to him when he gets back. She's seen the number of howlers he's received from his parents since arriving. He'd stopped opening them. He didn't see the point in taking more verbal abuse from his parents whilst he was trying to escape them. But he couldn't escape forever. He had to go home. It was only two weeks. But they would undoubtly become the worst two weeks of his life. It was always bad at home for him before then - he disagreed with their beliefs about blood status and hated the elitism that came with that. Now he would be going home as a Gryffindor - not a Slytherin like his family wanted, like the rest of his family was before him. To them he was a disgrace and what that meant for him was yet to be seen. But he knew he wasn't looking forward to finding out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17th December 1971</p><p>"Come along everyone, time to get you down to Hogsmeade" A professor bellowed as students piled out of Hogwarts into carriages. </p><p>"Guess this is it then huh" Sirius said nervously pulling himself up into the carriage.</p><p>"Are you gonna be alright mate?" James asked taking the seat opposite him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah nothing I haven't faced before" Sirius replied unconvincingly.</p><p>"You can always write to us if you need anything" Peter said squeezing next to James.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure it won't take long before I'm bored of my folks and missing you guys" James added.</p><p>Remus attempted to pull himself into the carriage again before Sirius extended his hand to help him up.</p><p>"Thanks mate," Remus began, "I saw you packed a fair few Gryffindor banners"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm planning to hang them in my room to show my parents I don't care for their morals and to make it perfectly clear I will never be like them" Sirius replied, "In fact - James - don't you have a muggle magazine" </p><p>"Yes..." James replied suspiciously.</p><p>"Do you want it?" Sirius asked with a grin.</p><p>"Why?" James asked.</p><p>"I was just wondering if I could steal a few pages to really annoy my parents - if there's one thing they hate more than Gryffindors, it's muggles." Sirius replied.</p><p>"If it is to irritate one Orion and Walburga then I'm sure you can steal a few pages. I'll grab it out on the train for you if that's alright." James agreed.</p><p>"You have become my favourite Mr Potter." Sirius joked. "I'm gonna miss you guys" he added.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you guys too" Peter added.</p><p>"Yeah, I've never had friends as wonderful as you three," Remus shared candidly.</p><p>"You're all making me well up" James teased with a laugh, "No but really you lot have been fantastic mates and these next couple of weeks aren't gonna be the same without our pranks." </p><p>"Just means more planning time" Sirius added.</p><p>"Just don't plan anything that'll get us all killed please" Remus pleaded.</p><p>"I will try my best, but alas I cannot make any promises." Sirius remarked. </p><p>The conversation continued like this for the rest of the journey until the carriages pulled up to Hogsmeade station where the Hogwarts express was already waiting for the students to climb on board. </p><p>"Quickly please, the train wishes to leave on time" The professors demanded to the dawdling students.</p><p>"Race you to the carriage James" Sirius shouted already running into the train.</p><p>"You're on, find us inside lads" James replied slightly turning back to Remus and Peter before sprinting after Sirius. </p><p>"How on Earth do they have that much energy first thing in the morning" Remus asked garnering just a shrug from Peter as they hurriedly moved towards the train. As the walked through the train they find a carriage with two boys lain panting on their respective benches.</p><p>"So who won?" Remus asked sliding into the carriage. Sirius simply smiled smugly as he sat up to allow for Remus to take a seat. </p><p>"He didn't win, he cheated - did you see his head start?" James complained also sitting up to allow Peter to sit. </p><p>"He just can't accept that I am superior in every way" Sirius teased. </p><p>"Here take this" James said tossing a magazine across to Sirius who quickly began flicking through the pages pulling out every motorbike he found.</p><p>"Grab a few girls too - think there's some bikini pics in there, that'll get on their nerves" James suggested.</p><p>"Good thinking mate" Sirius added flicking back through to find them. Once he had ripped out enough pages he folded them up and placed them away in this case. By this point the train had left the station bringing the boys further from their Hogwarts home. The train sped down the country arriving in Kings Cross earlier than any of the boys wanted them to. </p><p>"Here we are" Sirius said swallowing strongly to hide his fear, "Your folks are right by the door James" he laughed looking out the window. </p><p>"Of course, where are yours?" James asked in reply.</p><p>"You see those two at the back wishing they wasn't here" Sirius said gesturing to two figures stood at the back of the station dressed in head to toe black.</p><p>"And you see that bloke a few feet to the side of them - that's my dad" Remus added receiving a strange look from Sirius as he questioned why Remus' dad would stand so far back from the train - what kind of relationship did they have - what isn't Remus telling him.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Peter saying, "There's mine!" as he gestured to two figures wearing colourful outfits. </p><p>"Time to hop off the train then." James added grabbing his luggage and walking out of the carriage closely followed by Peter.</p><p>"You ready to do this?" Remus asked seeing how nervous Sirius was to leave the train.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be mate" Sirius said flashing Remus a smile. Both boys walked out the train to find James introducing Peter to his parents and visa versa. </p><p>"And this is Sirius and Remus mum" James added pointing to his friends. </p><p>"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Potter, James has said nothing but good things" Sirius said formally extending a hand towards Euphemia Potter. </p><p>"Please, call me Euphemia" she replied shaking Sirius' hand gently, "If any of you boys fancy coming over just let me know and we'd be more than happy to accommodate you"</p><p>"That's very kind of you Mrs-Euphemia, I think I'll be sure to take you up on that offer at some point. Might just kill me to be away from James for that long" Sirius joked causing Euphemia to let out a slight chuckle. </p><p>"Bet it's been blissfully quiet whilst he's been gone" Remus joked</p><p>"Incredibly" Fleamont added throwing an arm around James, "Where are your folks boys, wouldn't mind getting to meet em" </p><p>"I think you'd probably be better off not meeting my parents, not the nicest of people" Sirius answered nervously. </p><p>Fleamont squinted staring into Sirius' eyes before saying, "House of Black right?" </p><p>"He's not like them dad, don't worry" James spat out quickly desperately attempting to defend his friend. </p><p>"Calm down son, from what you've said about Sirius in your letters and what we've seen here today I can tell he's a very sweet and kind boy," Fleamont began before turning to meet Sirius' eye level, "My boy, I trust you are good. I believe you are a kind friend to James. Our home is still welcome to you regardless of your family."</p><p>"Thank you so much Sir, you can't begin to understand my gratitude for your kind words" Sirius replied with gratitude. "I hate to leave now but my parents look as though they're losing their patience." </p><p>"Of course, we do hope to see you again soon Sirius" Euphemia added. Sirius simply smiled back at his friends and bidded them farewell as he approached his parents.</p><p>"About time." Walburga stated firmly as Sirius approached. </p><p>"I was just saying goodbye to my friends" Sirius retorted. Walburga grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him out of the station.</p><p>Remus couldn't let his eyes fall off of Sirius as he was pulled from the station, he felt so guilty letting his friend be taken so viciously to a fate he couldn't predict. </p><p>"So what about you Remus, are your parents here?" Fleamont asked trying to regain Remus' attention.</p><p>"Yes, my dad is just over there" Remus said pointing towards the back of the station.</p><p>"Would you mind if we met him?" Fleamont asked gently. </p><p>"Sure, I'll go and grab him" Remus replied swiftly walking to his father.</p><p>"Hi dad, my friends parents would like to meet you" Remus said promptly, his father agreed and followed him slowly back to where James and Peter was stood.</p><p>"Hi, Lyall Lupin" the man said extending a hand to James and Peters parents respectively.</p><p>The 5 parents talked for some time even once or twice bringing the conversation back to concern for Sirius after seeing his parents drag him from the station. Before leaving Euphemia reiterated her offer of a home to any of the boys if ever they want it, Peters parents offered the same before the three families went their separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>Remus and his father headed out of the building side by side, when safely in Lyall's car he turned to Remus and dropped his mood to be very serious. </p><p>"Do they know?" Lyall demanded. </p><p>"No, Dumbledore sent me to the Shack in Hogsmeade every full moon" Remus replied quietly.</p><p>"Where did you tell your friends you was going" Lyall asked firmly.</p><p>"Sometimes I claimed to be in detention or the library but for the most part I said I was visiting you and mum - how is she doing?" Remus answered.</p><p>"She's doing alright. They're not suspicious are they?" Lyall asked still serious.</p><p>"Not in the slightest. They trust that I'm visiting mum, I keep my scars and bandages covered, I won't let them find out" Remus insisted.</p><p>"Good, remember they won't stay friends with you if they found out the truth." Lyall demanded. Remus couldn't find it in him to fight back in this moment. To tell his father all the nice words Sirius had said about werewolves. He just sat in silence for the rest of the journey home. </p><p> </p><p>James sat in the back of his parents car, "you know Sirius really is a good person. I know you've probably heard some terrible things about his family but he hates them as much as any other person does."</p><p>"James sweetheart, we believe you" Euphemia insisted.</p><p>"I meant what I said back there James, he seems like a good boy." Fleamont added.</p><p>"He's my best friend" James says gently, "I met him on the train ride to Hogwarts and I've hardly been away from him since, don't know what I'd do without my partner in crime." </p><p>"If you miss him too much over the holidays then send him an owl and invite him over" Euphemia replied, "Invite any of them son" </p><p>"Thanks mum" James answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Go straight to your room traitor" Orion shouted in Sirius' face. Sirius ran up to his room throwing his luggage under his bed, Orion followed him up and entered his room afterwards. "How dare you betray your family like this, Gryffindor! How dare you and fraternising with dirty mudbloods" Orion raises his hand and strikes Sirius across the face causing him to drop to the floor. "You are no son of mine. You are not worthy of being in my presence one moment longer you will remain in your room for the rest of this break - I will send Kreacher up once a day with a meal for you - eat it or not that's up to you." With that Orion leaves the room and Sirius hear "colloportus" shouted from the other side of the door followed by a firm locking sound as the door is locked physically too. Sirius stood from the floor and began to unpack his things slowly hanging Gryffindor banners and muggle magazine pages around his barren room in the hope of making his room feel a little bit more homely - the most homely his house had ever felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25th December 1971</p><p>"Merry Christmas" Peter's mum shouted walking into his room with a handful of presents. </p><p>"Merry Christmas to you too mum" Peter replied grabbing a present from his mums arms and unwrapping it promptly, "Chocolate frogs! You're the best mum." </p><p>"No problem my love, I've got to give your father a hand with setting up some things, you finish unwrapping your presents and I'll see you for Christmas lunch my love" She placed a kiss on the top of Peter's head before leaving the room. </p><p>Peter begins working his way through presents starting with the smallest finding more sweets and working his way up to bigger presents receiving the likes of new quills and a hand-knitted jumper which he quickly throws on before heading into his living room finding a large dining table filled with potatoes, vegetables and stuffing. </p><p>"It looks delicious mum!" Peter stated moving towards the table. </p><p>"Ooo, wait before you sit down darling" His mother says before walking over to their tree and grabbing one final present for Peter, "You've got one more - open it up".</p><p>"Wizarding chess!" Peter says gleefully, "Thanks mum, I love it - can I take it back to Hogwarts with me?" </p><p>"Of course you can sweetheart, have you heard from your friends?" She replied</p><p>"I've had a letter from Remus, a couple from James - nothing from Sirius but I doubt his parents would be making it easy to get in contact with us" Peter replied.</p><p>"I see, are they having a good Christmas!" She asks avoiding the topic of Sirius and his family all together.</p><p>"Yes, missing Hogwarts though - I am too" Peter replied gently. </p><p>"I know my dear, you'll be back with your friends soon" his mother replied as she walked back into the kitchen, "please take a seat - lunch will be through soon". Peter sat at the table awaiting his lunch. </p><p>"Merry Christmas my boy" Peters father said joining him across the table, I take it you enjoyed your presents.</p><p>"I loved them, mum says I can take my chess set to Hogwarts next month" Peter replied.</p><p>"That's lovely son" Peter's father said.</p><p>"Who's ready for some Turkey!" Mrs Pettigrew bellowed carrying in a large bird on a silver tray. The family sits together around the table enjoying their meal and spending time with one another. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the Potters household James wakes far before his parents and heads straight downstairs to wait for his parents. Once his mum awakes and comes downstairs she unpins James' stocking from their fireplace and hands it over to him saying, "Merry Christmas darling"</p><p>"Merry Christmas Mum" James says gleefully pulling his first present out of the stocking and giving it a shake. "Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans?" he asked.</p><p>"Open it and find out sweetheart, do you want a hot chocolate?" Euphemia asks.</p><p>"Yes please mum, with some marshmallows?" James replied.</p><p>"Of course darling, feel free to keep opening your gifts - your father should be down soon." She answers walking into their kitchen.</p><p>James continues to open his presents moving finding exploding snap and a hand knitted hat and scarf set in Gryffindor colours. </p><p>"Good morning son, and a very Merry Christmas" Fleamont says joyously hoping down the stairs. </p><p>"Merry Christmas Dad, how are you feeling today?" James asks</p><p>"Top of the world my boy" Fleamont said.</p><p>"Someone's in a good mood today" Euphemia said returning to the living room with two mugs in her hand. She places one in front of James and the other in Fleamonts hand.</p><p>"Of course I am, it's Christmas my love" Fleamont replied planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. Euphemia smiles and walks back into the kitchen re-emerging with a mug of her own. </p><p>"All finished with your stocking son?" Euphemia asked. James nods back with a big smile on his face as well as a frothy moustache from his hot chocolate. Fleamont walked over to the tree closely followed by his wife where we bends down and passes a present to James and another to Euphemia. </p><p>James opens his immediately finding some crimson PJs adorned with golden snitches causing him to squeal with glee. Meanwhile Euphemia opens hers to find a silver necklace encased in a velvet box. </p><p>"Thank you dear, you shouldn't have" She said leaning down and passing her husband a gift as well as one to James. Fleamont has received a new quill set and James has received a glasses cleaning kit.</p><p>After much more time opening presents James is handed his final gift.</p><p>"Last one sweetheart" Euphemia says handing a large box to James, he begins to unwrap it finding a plain box under the shiny wrapping paper. As soon as the box is opened James' eyes widen greatly. It's his own broom</p><p>"This is so amazing thank you so much - Can I take it out for a spin?" James asked with a large grin on his face.</p><p>"Soon, come with me" Euphemia said gently walking into the dining room, "I knitted a few extra sets of hat and scarfs for your friends."</p><p>"Thank you mum, I'll be sure to pack them for Hogwarts - they'll love them." James replied pulling his mum into his arms. </p><p>"Come along now, the house elves should've finished dinner by now." Euphemia stated walking into the kitchen. James walked to a nearby drawer and pulled out some parchment and a quill and took them over to the table before scribbling down letters to his friends starting with one for Peter which he hands over to the family owl which quickly scurries off and arrives back before James has finished his letter to Remus. Similarly he sets the owl off again with Remus' letter. Now it came time to write one to Sirius. He doesn't know what to say. He has no idea what's happening to Sirius and wished he could suddenly save him. The owl returned before James had even thought of the words he wished to say to Sirius. </p><p>"Don't tire the poor owl too much" Fleamont joked walking into the dining room and taking a seat near James, "Writing to your friends?" </p><p>"Yeah, I've sent one to Peter and Remus but I just can't think of the right thing to say to Sirius." James answered sheepishly.</p><p>"You're worried about him?" Fleamont asked, James simply nodded, "Then make that clear to him - just let him know you're thinking about him. I'm going to give your mother a hand." </p><p>"Thanks dad". James says before turning back towards his parchment. He quickly notes everything he wants Sirius to know in this moment before specifying to the owl to take it to Sirius directly, not his family. The owl flutter off and all James could do was hope for the best and try to enjoy the rest of his Christmas. He takes the presents for his friends up to his room and is greeted by a great feast when he rejoins his family in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Remus Lupin sits against his window, Hamlet lying in his lap - his head against the cold window. He's opened up his presents already receiving a few new books and couple bars of chocolate. Remus sits there taking in the snowy atmosphere outside content in his peace when he hears a gentle tapping on the window. It's James' letter - Remus now recognised James' owl after he's received a few letters over the Christmas break. He pops open his window unties the letter and allows the bird to fly off back to James." Resettling by the window Remus opens James' letter:</p><p>Dear Remus,</p><p>I hope your Christmas is going well, I'm looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts - parental smothering is killing me. I have received a broom so our pranks might've just gotten a major upgrade, I can give you a ride around sometime if you like. In fact why wait until we're at Hogwarts, I wish to extend an invite onto yourself to visit my home in Godrics Hollow on Wednesday. This offer has been sent to both Peter and Sirius as well and like I have said to them if you have access to the floo system you can use that to enter my home. </p><p>Many thanks and glad tidings your good pal, James.</p><p>Remus feels a smile spread upon his face as he rushes back downstairs with the letter in hand to show his mother.</p><p>"That's wonderful sweetheart, it's before the next full moon right?" Hope Lupin, Remus' mother, said gently giving her son a gentle hug. </p><p>"Yes, mother - the full moon isn't until Friday" Remus replied </p><p>"In that case it's all fine sweetheart, of course you can go" Hope continued.</p><p>"Thank you mother" Remus replied sweetly before rushing back upstairs to write James a reply:</p><p>Dear James, </p><p>Thank you for your offer, I would love to come over, what time do you wish for me to arrive, has anyone else confirmed yet. My Christmas has been wonderful, but I too am missing Hogwarts and you. I think I will have to pass on that ride but I will be inclined to see yourself in action aboard it. </p><p>Many thanks and a very Merry Christmas, your friend Remus J. Lupin</p><p>Remus finished the letter and took it to his own family's owl sending it off to James' house feeling the excitement bubbling within him ahead of visiting his friend for the first time since they left the station.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black residence Sirius remains in his room having not left since he was locked in on his first day back. He laid back in his bed nibbling at the bread and water he had been given to last him the day which was dropped off by Kreacher prior to Sirius having woken. Downstairs he can hear a party in full swing likely full of dark wizards most of which are of the Black family. Over the sound of the party downstairs he hears a gentle quiet tapping on the window. Sirius sits up in his bed and spots an owl at his window. He quietly sneaks over to his window and pops it open just enough to reach for the letter. Shooing the owl off he silently shuts the window and tiptoes back to his bed hiding the letter just in case someone heard him. </p><p>After waiting long enough to know no one is coming up to his room he pulls out the letter and begins to read it:</p><p>Dear Sirius,</p><p>I hope things are bearable with your family. I hope your Christmas is going well - I'm looking forward to seeing you once more at Hogwarts, however if you wanted to see myself sooner I have invited Remus and Peter to mine on Wednesday and wished to extend the invitation onto you. I understand that this may not be possible and I won't take any offence if you don't turn up or reply. Just keep yourself safe mate and I look forward to seeing you again.</p><p>Many thanks and best wishes, your best friend James.</p><p>Sirius let a small tear roll from his face onto the letter in front of him. No one had ever called themselves his best friend. He had regarded James as his best friend since the day that they met and it overwhelmed Sirius with emotion. He knew how badly he wanted to go to James' that Wednesday but he also knew he couldn't escape his room. He could try but the sound of him attempting to unlock his door would garner him more abuse, he could try and jump from his window but there was no way he would be okay after jumping from the third floor on which his room was situated and that's only if he wasn't caught before he made it out of the window. </p><p>So just for this moment he sat and he cried, only a little to himself - he couldn't let himself be weak for too long in that household. He hid the letter under his mattress and lay there feeling guilty and alone but still loved by his best friend - the best friend he's ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wish You Was Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29th December 1971 </p><p>"James, one of your friends has arrived!" Euphemia shouted up the stairs, "Remus right?" </p><p>"Yes ma'am" Remus replied</p><p>"IT'S REMUS" She shouts. "Please take a seat darling and there's no need to call me ma'am, please just call me Euphemia. Would you like a drink?"</p><p>"Yes please Euphemia, have you got any hot chocolate?" Remus asked. </p><p>"Of course, I thought that's what you'd want - James mentioned you've got a particular love for chocolate. Marshmallows?"</p><p>"Yes please" Remus replied. </p><p>"I'll be right back darling" Euphemia said walking towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey Remus, long time no see!" James stated entering the room where Remus was sat.</p><p>"Hey mate, how are you?" Remus asked turning his head to face James</p><p>"All good, you?" James asked hoping over the back of the sofa to sit beside Remus</p><p>"Doing just great" Remus replied.</p><p>"Just to give you a heads up, Peter wrote me back and will be here a bit later on - I never received a reply from Sirius so I wouldn't imagine we'll be seeing him until we're back on the train." James replied trailing off towards the end. </p><p>"Has he replied to any of your letters?" Remus asked </p><p>"No, you?" James responded.</p><p>"No, I've only sent him the one a couple of days ago. Are you worried?" Remus asked concerned.</p><p>"A little, I reckon if he could be here today then he would be and that's all we have to go off without speaking to him." James said sounding equally as concerned, "We'll see him again in 5 days and he'll be back and safe with us at Hogwarts"</p><p>"Yeah" Remus says distracted in thought.</p><p>"If it'll make you feel better we can write to him today, I can't promise we'll hear back from him but we can send him something" James said trying to settle Remus' worry.</p><p>"Yeah, that would be nice - like he's here with us anyways." Remus said feeling his mood rise instantly. </p><p>"Here you go boys" Euphemia said placing two mugs of hot chocolate on the table in front of the sofa which Remus and James have placed themselves on. </p><p>"Thanks mum" James said as Euphemia left the room, "It'll be a little while until Pete arrives so let's head upstairs and get started on that letter ahead of time and Pete can add onto it when he arrives."</p><p>"Lead the way James" Remus states carefully carrying his mug up the stairs behind James.</p><p>"Feel free to take a seat anywhere," James said gesturing around his room, "Let me just find some paper" James added rifling through his desk drawers. "ah ha! he shouted pulling multiple sheets of parchment out of his bag and throwing them across his desk before taking a seat in his chair. "So how shall we begin this fine letter?" James asked leaning back in his chair and looking towards Remus.</p><p>"Maybe 'dear Sirius?'" Remus suggested with slight annoyance. </p><p>"This is why you are the brains and I am the brawn" James replied.</p><p>"I reckon I could take you in a fight James, I'm stronger than I look" Remus teased.</p><p>"Oh really" James said standing from his chair and rolling up his sleeves.</p><p>"Merlin, James. Just because I could fight you doesn't mean I'm going to" Remus replied throwing his hands up in surrender. </p><p>"I'm taking this as a victory" James said sitting back down.</p><p>"You do that" Remus teased back.</p><p>"Okay, back to the letter, let me get the fine start down" James said gently writing 'Dear Sirius' on a piece of paper. Without discussion he follows it up with 'We deeply wish to have had you here with us today. You would've bloody loved to see Remus challenge me to a fight, naturally I won despite his pleads of being stronger than me'. </p><p>"You better not be saying anything bad about me" Remus comments noticing James is taking an awfully long time to write two words.</p><p>"Only the truth, you can read over it and add on when I'm done if you want." James replied, before either boy has the chance to speak again Euphemia shouts from downstairs.</p><p>"Boys! Peter's here, are you in your room?" She shouted.</p><p>"Yes mum send him right up" James replied, footsteps were heard bellowing up the stairs before Peter entered through the door to James' room.</p><p>"Hello" Peter said stood by James' desk.</p><p>"Take a seat Pete, we're writing Sirius a letter" James replied pointing to where Remus has seated himself.</p><p>"So I take it he couldn't make it today?" Pete asked.</p><p>"He never replied to James' letter so we doubt we'll be seeing him before Monday". Remus told Peter as James went back to writing. After about 20 minutes had passed James leaped up from his chair and bellowed, "DONE, your turn Remus".</p><p>James gestured for Remus to take his seat at the desk and he walked over to his wardrobe and lent in and began searching. </p><p>"I have got something for you guys courtesy of both myself and my dear mother" James said handing out the small wrapped packages, "I've also got one for Sirius but that'll need to wait so don't mention anything about it in the letter".</p><p>"My lips are sealed, thank you for this" Remus replied, he got down to writing the next paragraph on the letter as well as amending some of James' words. "All done" Remus stated walking away from the desk to swap places with Peter who quickly added some words of encouragement and signing off the letter. James then whistled to call his family owl up to his room. The owl landed on James' desk and he tied the letter to the owls leg and opened the window for it to fly out. </p><p>"Well, let's hope it finds him well hey" James says hopefully, "In the meantime who fancies a game of exploding snap?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Peter and Remus cheered in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius remains locked in his room. Late December 25th or maybe early December 26th - he's not sure - a small package was slipped under the door. This package included a spoonful of Christmas Pudding and a hand written note from his brother Regulus saying:</p><p>Merry Christmas Sirius, Love Regulus.</p><p>Since that day Sirius would frequently read over this small scribbled note from his brother. It was the most contact the two had had in months. They never had the true sibling relationship they both craved due to Sirius' rebellion and Regulus' desire to follow his parents wishes. Regulus was the golden child of the family, his parents pride and joy. Sirius was the black sheep of the Black Family and would never be anything more than a disgrace to them.</p><p>Once again, as he had on Christmas Day, Sirius heard a light pecking on the window - it was James' owl. He tiptoed gently towards the window moving quieter than he had before knowing there was less noise covering his footsteps this time. Over time he had found the noisiest floorboards in his room. As he wandered to the window he slid a letter out of his pocket - one addressed to James in the hope the owl would return. As quickly as he could he unlocked his window and swapped the pieces of parchment once again closing the window and slipping back into his bed keeping the letter concealed until the coast was clear to finally read it:</p><p>Dear Sirius</p><p>We deeply wish to have had you here with us today. You would've bloody loved to see Remus challenge me to a fight, naturally I won despite his pleads of being stronger than me. (There was no fight and I am stronger) - Remus. I really do hope you're doing well. I've got a surprise which I'll show you on the train which should help us do better pranking - plus I've got exploding snap so we've got a fun game to be playing whilst hanging around in the common room. I can't wait to see you next week - my life just isn't as wonderful without my best friend in it. </p><p>- Your most brilliant mate, James</p><p>Hey mate, I know how much you enjoyed Hamlet so I had a search through my book collection and managed to find a few more of Shakespeare's greatest plays including Romeo and Juliet. I've also managed to swipe you some muggle magazines and newspapers that my mum doesn't want anymore. I hope home life is treating you well, I know it's difficult for you there but you'll be back with us before you know it. I can't wait to see you again. </p><p>-Wish you was here, Remus J. Lupin </p><p>Hello, Pete here. Shame you can't make it today, won't be the same without you. Luckily we've only got to wait until next week to see you again. Hope everything is alright and you got some nice Christmas presents. Looking forward to seeing you again - Pete.</p><p>Sirius looked over the letter he received emotional at the thought of his friends using their time together to write to him just because he isn't there. Sirius feels the most wanted he's ever felt, for just a moment he forgot the life he's living, he forgot his own father had locked him in his room, that his family were all but starving him. He just felt wanted by his friends and loved. That was all he ever wanted to feel and suddenly his heart was overwhelmed by these emotions only undercut by the sound of his mother and father arguing downstairs which deeply cut him back to his unfortunate reality for the next 5 days.</p><p> </p><p>Back in Godric's Hollow the owl has returned and lands in the middle of an exploding snap game being flustered by the mini explosion. </p><p>"Hey buddy, a letter?" James said quizically.</p><p>"Is it the one we sent to Sirius?" Remus asked worried.</p><p>James pull the letter off of the owls leg which caused the owl to promptly fly back to his cage. </p><p>"No" James began, "It's one from Sirius, guess he must've had it prepared in case the owl came back."</p><p>James began to read the letter in his head:</p><p>Dear James, </p><p>Thank you for you kind words. I do not know when you will read this but I am very sorry that I cannot make it to your house this 29th of December. The two people who claim to be my parents have insisted I stay in my room until it is time to return to Hogwarts. Don't fret too much I am delivered food once a day from the family house elf, Kreacher so I am not being starved. My dear brother managed to slip me a big of Christmas Pudding in the early hours of boxing day after their party had ceased along with a sweet note which came greatly appreciated. I do hope you all have a nice day on Wednesday and don't miss my wonderful presence too much. I look forward to seeing you all on the train, in our usual carriage ready to wreak mischief on Hogwarts all over again.</p><p>-You're bestest mate, Sirius</p><p>James felt his heart sink as he read Sirius' letter. </p><p>"What does it say James?" Remus asked noticing the change in James' composition. </p><p>"I think he's missed out some bits. Sounds like they've locked him in his room or at the very least he's not allowed out. He's only being fed once a day and that's by his family's elf."</p><p>"What are they feeding him?" Peter asked.</p><p>"He doesn't say" James answered passing the letter across to the other boys, "Guess this hasn't really helped to settle your mind" </p><p>"Not particularly, still good to hear from him though" Remus answered. </p><p>"Yeah" Peter agreed finishing skimming over the letter before handing it fully to Remus who shed a tear through his worry for Sirius. </p><p>The rest of their day at James was undercut by their worry. When they had headed downstairs for dinner Mrs Potter had noticed their anguish and questioned them about it.</p><p>"Sirius' sent a letter today" James replied.</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?" Euphemia asked cautiously.</p><p>"Yeah, just worried us about how he's doing. He sounded upset - think he'll be doing better when we're back at Hogwarts" James stated avoiding the truth of the matter.</p><p>"He doesn't get on with his parents very well so the atmosphere at home is less than comfortable for him." Remus backed up.</p><p>"Well I'm very sorry to hear that boys." Euphemia said stepping away knowing she shouldn't pry anymore than she already has. From that point the three boys sat eating the dinner Euphemia had made in near silence before Remus and Peter left. James soon retired back to his room swiftly grabbing Sirius' letter and reading it over and over again wishing he was there instead.</p><p> </p><p>31st December 1971</p><p>"I'll see you in morning mum" Remus said wearily giving Hope a gentle hug before walking into his family's cellar. Soon after Remus was attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback his parents had redesigned the cellar to be a cage for Remus during his transformations. The walls had been soundproofed to not alert the neighbours and chains had been bolted to the walls to hold Remus' back in his transformations so he couldn't escape.</p><p>Remus sat inside the cold, dark cellar alone for some time before his father came inside, "hiya son" He said gently.</p><p>"Hi dad" Remus replied.</p><p>"You know I'm doing this for your own good right?" Lyall reassured as he walked over to Remus and began chain up his arms, then his legs and finally his torso. "I'll see you in the morning" Lyall finished leaving the cellar.</p><p>Remus stood against the cold wall he had been chained to as he listened to the sound of the trap door above him being bolted shut. He was trapped in that cellar until he had safely transformed back the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd January 1972</p><p>James' parents welled up watching their boy climb onto the Hogwarts express for the second time, Christmas break was now over and he would be headed back to Hogwarts until the summer holidays. James swiftly moved onto the train making a b-line straight for the boys' carriage. </p><p>"SIRIUS!" James shouted rushing into the carriage where the older boy was sat. "Oh I've missed you so much". James pulls Sirius up from his seat to pull him into his arms.</p><p>"I've missed you too Jamesy" Sirius replied wincing from pain. </p><p>"You alright mate?" James asked letting go of Sirius. </p><p>"Just parents being their usual bastard self before sending me back." Sirius explains.</p><p>"What have they done to you?" James asked worryingly, Sirius pulled off his shirt to reveal fresh lashings from a belt or a rope - James couldn't tell and didn't fancy asking.</p><p>"Merlin Sirius, what's happened?" Remus insisted quickly moving towards Sirius.</p><p>"Remus, how have you been?" Sirius asked putting his shirt back on.</p><p>"How have I been?! Bloody hell Sirius, you're the one that looks like crap!" Remus angers.</p><p>"Merlin Remus, who do you think did that. And it doesn't matter anyways I'll be away from that for long enough now." Sirius insisted. "So if you don't mind I would much rather spend the next 7 months having fun with my mates rather than thinking about the Blacks."</p><p>"I'm sorry mate, I just hate that they treat you like that." Remus answered sincerly.</p><p>"I know, I just want to forget about them for a while." Sirius answered.</p><p>"Hello" Peter said joyfully entering the carriage ignorant to the previous conversation.</p><p>"Pete, how'd Christmas treat you?" Sirius asked eager to change the atmosphere.</p><p>"Pretty well, I've got a wizard chess board if anyone fancies playing in our freetime" Peter replied.</p><p>"Totally mate, anytime" Sirius replied. Peter took his seat next to James and continued relaying his break to Sirius who sat and listened as if it was the most important thing for him to hear right now. </p><p>Remus didn't break his stare from Sirius, he was overwhelmed with worry and wasn't sure how to help if Sirius just wanted to forget about it. He considered sharing his own struggles, opening up to Sirius about his lycanthropy and his parents locking him in his cellar. The pain he feels every full moon and isolation he so deeply suffers from. But he knew he couldn't. He'd lose a friend and if Sirius wasn't his friend James wouldn't be either and whilst Peter would proably remain his friend he'd be too encapsulated by James and Sirius he'd never see him except in the dorm. Oh the dorm. Surely Sirius would insist he stayed in a different place when he found the truth - maybe he'd permanently live in the shack. What life would that be. One he deserved? </p><p>Before Remus' thoughts could delve any deeper a voice pulls him back to reality.</p><p>"Have I got something on my adorable face?" Sirius teased meeting Remus' gaze, he'd been so deep in thought he hadn't notice Sirius turn towards him or even that the train had left the station. </p><p>"Huh?" Remus asked shifting his gaze downwards.</p><p>"It's rude to stare" James added sarcastically.</p><p>"Even if you are looking at someone so stunning" Sirius gloated with a light chuckle. </p><p>"Sorry mate, guess I must've missed you" Remus replied trying to hide his true thoughts. By this point James and Peter had broken into their own conversation leaving the other two boys to each other. </p><p>"I missed you too, wish I could've seen you before now" Sirius whispered honestly in Remus' ear, before he had the chance to pull away Remus grabbed the side of his arm holding him in place.</p><p>"I wish I could protect you, even just for a day" Remus whispered back gently.</p><p>"Whilst we're at Hogwarts you can" Sirius added softly.</p><p>"Promise?" Remus asked as quietly as he could.</p><p>"Promise" Sirius whispered dropping his guard and showing his emotions truly for what is quite possibly the first time.</p><p>Remus had never heard Sirius sound so true before this point, to sound so hopeful and yet scared. He wanted to stay in this moment forever - he wasn't sure why or what it was happening he wanted to hold onto so badly. But he knew it was what he wanted and from the moment it would end he knew he would be yearning to have it back. The pure honesty and care both boys felt in that moment. Remus was seconds away from letting his secret out to Sirius. Just Sirius. If Sirius hadn't pulled away the moment he did Remus would said something he might've lived to regret. Things would've changed between them if he had revealed that he was a werewolf. But alas, Sirius leaned away. Their moment still lingered between their closeness was lost and reality started to bleed back in.</p><p>"Care to share with the rest of the group" James said promptly killing the moment.</p><p>"Can't two fine gentlemen have their secrets," replied Sirius turning back into his usual self, "If you must know dear James I was telling our good friend Remus here about how I not only believe he could beat you in a fight as you talked about in your letter but I too could beat you, hell even Peter could." </p><p>"Those, dear Sirius, are fighting words" James demanded rolling up his sleeves. </p><p>"Well duh" Sirius replied mirroring James.</p><p>"Come on then mate, I can take you" James insisted jumping to his feet.</p><p>"Oh you're on Potter" Sirius retaliating standing to meet James.</p><p>"Oh no you're not" Remus said swiftly following Sirius and pulling him back down to their seat, "not on the train - once back at Hogwarts what you do to each other is up to you but we are getting through this train ride without anyone getting hurt." </p><p>"I'll get you still" James said pointing to Sirius as he retook his seat beside Peter.</p><p>Sirius shot Remus a gentle smile seemingly saying thank you in a silent yet screaming way. Remus remembers what he had just talked to Sirius about. He wanted to protect him, between them they promised that he could. Remus intended to never break that promise - he wouldn't let anything happen to his friend regardless of whether he was protecting him from a dark wizard, James Potter or death itself. </p><p> </p><p>8th January 1972</p><p>Having spent a week back at Hogwarts the boys had firmly fallen back into their ways of mischief, they had found themselves crossing paths with Severus more than a handful of times thus far exchanging basic hexes as well as more muggle pranks including stealing, soaking and freezing all of his bedding. James and Sirius broke into a mini-fight as soon as they made their way back to the dorm intending to finish what they had started back on the train. This fight however failed to last long with both Sirius and James not wishing to actually hit one another. Their "grand battle" as Sirius dubbed it last for as long as it took for James to rush towards Sirius grab him into a headlock and threaten to mess up his hair. This gave James major gloating powers to having beat Sirius in the fight but if you was to ask Sirius he would be sure to tell you he conceded for the sake of his luscious locks not because he ever doubted that he could take down James.</p><p>This Saturday fell as a rather lazy Saturday for the boys, they hadn't been set any homework yet so only Remus was doing something productive - reading ahead for their next charms lesson. Peter is sat on his bed munching his way through the pile of sweets in front of him. James sat playing catch with himself using a tennis ball he had grabbed from home over Christmas and Sirius sat as close to the window between his and Remus' bed as he could staring out as a thick blanket of white covered the once deep green forest surrounding the edge of the Hogwarts ground. </p><p>"Sigh" Sirius said gently attempting to gain the attention of his friends, "SIGH" Sirius repeated this time louder, "SIIIIIGHHH" Sirius finally repeated drawing out the syllables.</p><p>"What?" Remus asked casually not looking up from his book.</p><p>"I'm bored" Sirius said turning to face the front of the room. </p><p>"And why doesn't that surprise me?" Remus replied still reading, Sirius stood up from his seat and walked over to sit on the edge of Remus' bed.</p><p>Placing his had upon the took of his book and pulling it downwards Sirius said, "I dunno, maybe it's because you're so boring Mr Bookworm". </p><p>"And what was it you had in mind Mr Mischief." Remus asked moving his book onto his bedside table, Sirius smirked at that nickname which Remus clearly noticed. </p><p>"Well....You see how it's snowing?" Sirius began.</p><p>"Yes as it often does in winter." Remus responded.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking we could all go out and have some fun" Sirius added.</p><p>"Sounds good to me I'm in, Pete?" James added joining the conversation.</p><p>"Yeah me too" Peter added. </p><p>"Just you left Mr Bookworm" Sirius teased. </p><p>"I will, just for you," Remus began before pausing slightly, "Mr Mischief". </p><p>Peter and James had already begun putting on their new winter accessories from Mrs Potter by the time Sirius stood up. Remus also got up quite soon after and began wrapping his slim figure in many layers. </p><p>"I AM READY TO GO" Sirius bellowed from the centre of the room.</p><p>"You've got to put more than a hat on mate" James insisted looking at his best friend, "be rather terrible if you get pneumonia"</p><p>"Better?" Sirius asked putting on a scarf.</p><p>"Here wear this" Remus suggested throwing Sirius his favourite jumper which had previously been thrown across his bed.</p><p>"Isn't this yours?" Sirius asked holding the jumper in his hands.</p><p>"I'd rather you wore it than went out and froze to death" Remus reassured whilst tying up his boots. </p><p>"Thank you" Sirius replied with almost the same sincerity he had that day on the train. </p><p>"Don't worry about it" Remus said walking swiftly out of the room to hide the growing smile on his face. He's quickly joined by his friends as they all rush out onto the Hogwarts grounds. </p><p>Sirius rushes out of the door failing to look where he's going overwhelmed by the excitement. In his rush he manages to run straight into the line of the whomping willow receiving a strong whack across the field. </p><p>"That'll knock the wind out of you" Sirius jokes wearily as he watches his friends jog over to him. </p><p>"Bloody hell mate, I'm sure you've got a dea-" James began before being hit in the face by a snowball.</p><p>"Eat ice Potter" Sirius demanded jumping to his feet with a snowball in each hand.</p><p>"Oh you are on, I am going to land one right in your hair" James laughs grabbing snowballs of his own and throwing them aggressively towards Sirius.</p><p>"You can't get away from me" Sirius bellowed running back circles around James as Peter joined in the snowball fight. Remus had intended to stand back and let his friends make a fool of themselves on their own until a tactical dodge from James left Sirius' snowball heading straight for Remus' face.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, I didn't mean to hit you" Sirius stated calling a ceasefire and walking over to where Remus had settled himself. Once stood just inches away from Remus he lifted his hand to brush the snow away from Remus' face and scarf. The boys paused for a moment sharing a smile between them before Remus' began to grow into a large grin, Sirius cocked his eyebrow in response before Remus quickly pushed a handful of snow down the back of Sirius' robes whispering, "payback" into his ear.</p><p>"Oh you want to play now" Sirius teased running away to grab more snowballs. Sirius threw his first one square at Remus who shot a side glance to James and Peter before the three boys all bombarded Sirius at once.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa no fair" Sirius demanded diving behind a mound of snow whipping out his wand and enchanting the pile of snow in front of him to self shoot snowballs. </p><p>"Oh and using magic is?" Remus retorted attempting to throw snowballs back at Sirius.</p><p>"Yeah, put your wand down and come out like a real man" James added.</p><p>"On one condition" Sirius replied having ceased his bombardment for the moment, "I want Remus on my team" he insisted.</p><p>"Fine, at least I can hide behind my teammate" James joked moving to stand by Peter's side.</p><p>"Well my teammate is agile and strong" Sirius said moving next to Remus and slowing picking up a snowball.</p><p>"I'll show you strong" James shouted pelting snowballs at Sirius who was still bent over. Remus took a defensive stance attacking James back to cover whilst Sirius collected snow. Soon enough Sirius was back on his feet rapidly firing snowballs towards Peter and James landing the odd few headshots and completely knocking James to the ground at one point. The boys continued this battle for some time with James and Peter slowing backing Remus and Sirius towards the lake. </p><p>Sirius kept stepping backwards to dodge snowballs, Remus tried his best to stay next to his friend as they fought together. Remus was too swept up in the game he neglected to notice just how close he was to the waters edge and it wasn't too much later before he fell in. </p><p>"REMUS!" James shouted running into the lake after him. Sirius had fallen to the ground laughing rending his help useless and Peter waited at the edge of the lake for James and Remus to re-emerge. This decisively put an end to their snow day.</p><p>The boys went back up to their dorm with James and Remus dripping water throughout the castle. Once upstairs James and Remus took showers and changed into dry clothes before climbing into their beds.</p><p>"You're a bloody idiot you know James" Remus said.</p><p>"You're the one that fell in the lake" James answered mockingly.</p><p>"You're the one who followed me in!" Remus answered with clear frustration, "There was absolutely no need for you to follow me in".</p><p>"I couldn't let you drown" James responded.</p><p>"The water wasn't even two foot deep" Remus replied, still frustrated.</p><p>"People have drowned in less" Sirius inputted dragging the duvet off his bed and placing it on top of Remus who was still shivvering.</p><p>"What's this for" Remus asked.</p><p>"You looked cold" Sirius answered casually before walking back and sitting on his own bed still wearing Remus' jumper.</p><p>"What if I'm cold, he didn't even ask me if I was cold" James said to Peter feigning upset. </p><p>"Mate, you asked for an ice cream as soon as you got out of the shower" Sirius interjected.</p><p>"Shut up" James added bringing the conversation to a halt after a bloody wonderful day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Stinky Slytherins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9th January 1972</p><p>Today was Severus Snape's birthday, so what better day could there be for a prank on him. James had pitched the idea earlier in the week, the plan was simple. James will approach Severus on his birthday handing him a neatly wrapped box whilst offering an apology and truce of sorts. James would then leave the area before Severus opened the box as to avoid the nasty fate Severus would receive. </p><p>Today came the day to enact the plan. All lessons had finished and the boys found Severus sat outside with Lily. For a while the four boys just lingered from a distance, Remus sat reading a book, Peter was desperately trying to catch up on his homework for the week whilst James and Sirius stood besides them talking. </p><p>"Look, Lily's heading inside" Sirius said after some time, "Now's your chance to get him".</p><p>"Wish me luck" James said as he turned to walk over to where Severus was sat. Sirius stood ready to run with James if things went sour.</p><p>"Are you ready boys?" Sirius asked his two friends who was both deep in concentration.</p><p>"Hmm" They mumbled between them before putting away their respective books to speed up an escape.</p><p>James stood besides Severus and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Can I help you Potter?" Severus demanded.</p><p>"Just wanted to come over and wish you a happy birthday Severus" James said sweetly before pulling out the box he had hidden behind his back.</p><p>"A gift?" Severus asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Yeah from myself and the boys" James said pointing back towards his friends.</p><p>"Thanks..." Severus said curiously as he took the box from James.</p><p>James simply walked back to his friends as the await Severus opening it. Except he didn't, Severus stood up not too long later and went back inside taking the gift with him.</p><p>"Well that was boring" Sirius complained, "I'm gonna follow him to make sure he doesn't just throw them away" he added before swiftly scurrying into the castle.</p><p>"Maybe you wasn't nice enough to him for him to believe you" Peter suggested.</p><p>"I was plenty nice thank you" James retorted taking a seat on the ground.</p><p>"Says the boy who just gave someone a box of dungbombs" Remus added. </p><p>"It's called a gift Remus, you an item you give unto someone else for them to keep such as how you gave your favourite jumper to Sirius." James responded.</p><p>"I let him borrow it so he didn't freeze to death in the snow." Remus justified.</p><p>"And yet he's wearing it today as he has been every day since you gave it to him" James commented.</p><p>"It's still cold and I'm not sure he actually owns any jumpers so I'll just get it back when the weather gets warmer." Remus replied looking anywhere but at James in this moment.</p><p>"If you want it back mate I can get it for you, even if I have to wrestle it off of Sirius" James said, at this moment Sirius had reemerged from the castle and was walking back to the group. Remus was intoxicated by how his jumper fit Sirius, being the taller of the two his jumper was incredibly baggy on Sirius covering the top of his thighs.</p><p>"Nah it's fine, looks better on him anyways" Remus added with a smirk.</p><p>"He took it into the Slytherin common room." Sirius stated as he reached the group.</p><p>"Well at the very least maybe an unsuspecting Slytherin will open it and stink up the common room." James hoped.</p><p>"Fingers crossed mate. Sirius replied.</p><p> </p><p>11th January 1971</p><p>James was the first of his friends to leave the dorm that morning. He walked down to the common room to wait for the rest of his friends to join him before heading to breakfast. He took a seat on the sofa beside the fireplace. Then through the portrait hole Lily Evans emerged with anger brewing in her green eyes. </p><p>"Evans! What a lovely surprise, done with breakfast already". James laughed.</p><p>"Potter, why did you give Severus a box of dungbombs for his birthday" Lily demanded.</p><p>"Thought he might like them" James responded smugly.</p><p>"You thought he might just enjoy some dungbombs rigged to all exploded at once when the box was opened?" Lily said feeling the anger rising in herself.</p><p>"I wasn't aware they would explode when the box opened, is that what happened?" James asked pleading ignorance.</p><p>"Don't play dumb Potter," Lily started.</p><p>"Trust me, he's not playing dumb he just is" Sirius remarked joining James in the common room.</p><p>"I should've known you was in on this too Black, he opened it in his dorm room and the whole place reeks, they've had to shut the whole of the dungeons until they can get rid of the smell." Lily stated staring at James.</p><p>"In our defence, James did hand him the box whilst we was outside. If anything this is his fault for trusting he could open something we gave him in his bedroom." Sirius justified garnering a slap around the back of the head from James. </p><p>"You're unbelievable. Both of you" Lily stormed back out of the common room.</p><p>"I take it he opened the box then?" Remus asked as he approached the sofa closely followed by Peter.</p><p>"In his dorm no less" James added.</p><p>"Slytherin has been kicked out of the dungeons completely until they can get rid of the smell" Sirius continued excitedly. </p><p>"What started as a little birthday prank on Snivellus has escalated to a full blown prank on those dirty snakes." James continued.</p><p>"Awesome!" Peter added high-fiving James and Sirius. </p><p>"I might sit somewhere not near you guys today, I'd rather not be caught in the middle of this crossfire." Remus said leaving the common room.</p><p>"You'll be fine mate, we've got your back" Sirius reassured as he too left the common room.</p><p>"Hmm, that's what I'm worried about" Remus joked. </p><p>The boys walked down to the great hall where they was greeted by the entirety of Slytherin house staring at them.</p><p>"Ladies" Sirius shouted waving to the Slytherin table receiving many snarls in response. The four boys sat down at their own table where they was soon approached by a group of older Slytherins lead by Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>"I hear it was you Potter who gave Severus that awful gift." the Slytherin stated, his long blonde hair lingering across his shoulders. </p><p>"Ah see, it was more of a joint gift" Sirius demanded at Lucius.</p><p>"Ah, the blood traitor, your cousin says hi - did Narcissa tell you we're dating?" Lucius teased.</p><p>"What do you want Malfoy?" James demanded. </p><p>"Just wanted to make something very clear to you two bastards. We don't take very kindly to someone messing with one of our own." Lucius hissed. </p><p>"And neither do we" Sirius stammered back.</p><p>"You better watch yourself traitor. Don't think your dear mummy and daddy would be very pleased with your blatant disrespect towards Slytherin or infatuation with that dirty, scarred mudblood friend." Lucius said slyly gesturing to Remus who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.</p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER BAD WORD AGAINST HIM" Sirius shouted, fists clenched unsure what he was going to do next. </p><p>"Calm down, our fight isn't with him right now, we'll handle the mudbloods later." Lucius teased before walking away. James grabbed a hold of Sirius to stop him following.</p><p>"Drop it mate, they've gone away." James said trying to calm Sirius.</p><p>"You can't seriously be okay with them talking about Remus like that." Sirius demanded still filled with rage as James convinced him to sit.</p><p>"Of course I'm not but if you go around fighting every pureblood supremacist you see you'll get yourself expelled." James stated in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Or I'll teach some bastards how to treat wonderful, beautiful people like Remus whose little toe is worth more than their entire being" Sirius demanded and stared at James for a moment before standing up. "I'm not hungry anymore."he insisted before walking away from the table. </p><p>James began to rise before Remus interrupted him, "Let me go". Remus jumped up grabbing a few muffins before chasing after Sirius.</p><p>"Hey! HEY!" Remus shouted trying to catch up with Sirius. Sirius didn't reply he simply started walking slower so Remus could catch up. They walked back in silence until they entered the common room.</p><p>"They had no right to call you that Remus, I'm so sorry they did that." Sirius began rambling and pacing before Remus grabbed his arms and held him still.</p><p>"Hey, calm down, take a seat." Remus said gently pointing to the sofa. </p><p>"I just - I - I'm worried that you being friends with me is going end up with those stupid bastards calling you that stuff more than if we wasn't." Sirius said calmly feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. </p><p>"Don't be daft Sirius. Those idiots would call any half-blood or muggle-born that name regardless of whether or not they was friends with Sirius Black. If anything being friends with you is better for me because I know I've got someone amazing on my team who won't let anyone bad mouth me". Remus insisted causing Sirius to turn the corner of his mouth up in a smirk. "Did you mean what you said back there?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll fight any of those bastards!" Sirius said gleefully.</p><p>Remus chuckled before asking, "No I mean what you said about me, when you said I was beautiful - can you not see my scars?".</p><p>"Of course I can see them Remus, I see all of you and I think all of it is beautiful. Inside and out. If I was ever asked what the best kind of person is, do you know what I'd say?" Sirius said sweetly with honest sincerity. </p><p>"I don't know, a swim-suit model who is secretly a badass rockstar?" Remus joked.</p><p>"I'd simply say 'Remus John Lupin, people don't get much more perfect then you do" Sirius said with his whole heart looking deep into Remus' eyes and for just that moment both boys were back on the train - Remus' promise of protection was ringing in Sirius' ears and although he had never promised it back he knew he would always do the same. They had each others bad unconditionally through thick and thin. They could both feel something in that moment, something new and unpredictable. Before they had the chance to understand what they was feeling James appeared in front of them alongside Peter. </p><p>"Hey mate, I'm sorry for what happened back there, I just don't want to see you get yourself involved in something that could get you hurt." James said</p><p>"No worries mate, those snakes just get right on my nerves at times. Good thing I've got Remus to calm me down." Sirius said throwing an arm playfully around Remus.</p><p>"I just wish i didn't have to bloody do it so often" Remus joked, deep down he enjoyed when Sirius needed to talk to him alone. It was different. He felt like it was the only time he could really help Sirius through his troubles. It was also a very dangerous time as whenever they got so close Remus was ready to throw caution to the wind and reveal every tiny aspect of his life. When Sirius described him as perfect he just wanted to scream in his face demanding how he could be perfect when he's so broken and cursed with his monthly transformations. But still he didn't both afraid of how Sirius would react and desperate to hold onto that moment in time where he could almost see himself as Sirius described him. </p><p>Wonderful. Beautiful. And worth something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sirius the Scholar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28th January 1972</p><p>"Did I hear that right Evans" James asked leaning across his desk to move closer to the girl sat in front, "Your birthday's coming up?".</p><p>"It's rude to eavesdrop Potter." Lily replied ignoring his question.</p><p>"Have your conversations quieter then, now when is it?" James added smugly.</p><p>"Monday, now go away". Lily responded.</p><p>"How old are you going to be?" James asked before realising how stupid his question is.</p><p>"We're the same age idiot." Lily responded with a grin. James sat back in his seat comfortably greeted by his friends in bawls of laughter. </p><p>"How old are you going to be" Sirius repeats mockingly, "You're so romantic Jamesy, I think I might be falling in love with you" Sirius joked fake swooning against James. Lily chuckles under her breath.</p><p>"But what about your husband Remus?" James jokes tugging against the Remus' jumper that Sirius has only taken off for showers and when he asleep. </p><p>"Oh dear James, Remus wouldn't have to know" Sirius joked back with a wink. </p><p>"Have I ever told you two that you're insufferable?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Only every day, is that why you're going home again this weekend?" James commented. </p><p>"It's the only quiet time I get." Remus half-laughed, "anyways, this is about your James. Why are you interested in when Lily's birthday is anyways." he added in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Are you planning to Prank her?" Peter asked equally as quiet. </p><p>"Bloody hell mate, I'm not that stupid. Evans could probably kill me with just a sharp stare." James whispered back, "I was thinking of maybe getting her something - you know just some sweets"</p><p>"She doesn't like you James" Remus answered.</p><p>"Can you not see how irresistible he is" Sirius said mockingly. </p><p>"I hate all of you" James concluded.</p><p> </p><p>30th January 1972</p><p>"Sirius, what on Earth are you doing. It's like 6am" James asked groggily. He was suddenly awoken by a weight landing across him - it was Sirius.</p><p>"I'm bored" Sirius grumbled laying across James.</p><p>"What do you usually do when you're bored?" James asked just accepting Sirius antics.</p><p>"Annoy Remus, but he's not here" Sirius replied beginning to poke James.</p><p>"Go get his pillow and pretend it's him, I'm tired." James demanded turning over and thusly tipping Sirius onto the floor. </p><p>"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Sirius demanded jumping up from the ground.</p><p>"No you don't" James murmured.</p><p>Sirius left the dorm and started to wander around the quiet castle. No one else was awake at this hour, why would they be. His brain shifted to think, 'what would Remus tell me to do?". Before he had too much time to think he was already at the library. He went in and found the table Remus would typically sit at to study, partially hoping to see him sat there, partially just wanting to feel as though he was. On his way to the table he picked up a couple of books. Nothing in particular just whatever caught his eye.</p><p>Sitting at the table Sirius spread out the books he had collected. </p><p>Quidditch through the ages</p><p>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</p><p>A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration</p><p>Moronic Muggles</p><p>Cinderella</p><p>He scanned over the selection of books in front of him before choosing to begin on Moronic Muggles in which he read about comical events muggles had found themselves in. It was a relatively short book and he soon moved onto the more substantial A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. When reading through it he comes across a section which takes his interest - animagi. He reads this section twice, it's not much just a little bit of information about what they are - a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at will. His interest is peaked but the book fails to have any more information on it as it is only a beginners guide. The continues to read through attempting a few small transformations with things on his desk a pencil holder into a teacup or a quill into a button. He throws the book towards the first and scribbling done a note on a piece of parchment from his bag saying, look more into animagi.</p><p>Next he selects Cinderella, a muggle book he was sure Remus had mentioned before. When reading through it he could almost see himself in the main character. No real family, put through hell at home, inferior sibling, escapes to a grand castle with the help of magic. Sirius quickly makes another note, 'ask Remus if Dumbledore is my fairy Godmother'. He figured if he wanted to find the same happy ending Cinderella did he need to find his own prince charming equivalent who can take him away from his horrid home forever. </p><p>To appease James he next moved onto Quidditch through the ages. Whilst he did enjoy the sport, Sirius found reading about it to be rather tedious - but he'd picked it up so he might as well finish it. Eventually he did finish it, not before having doodled the Chudley Cannons logo on his parchment. Finally he grabbed Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them - one of Remus' favourite. He's read the book before so generally he skimmed over the pages only lingering on creatures which particularly took his interest: hippogriffs, kneazles, mooncalves and lastly werewolves - a creature which had always caught his interest every time it came up at Hogwarts. He didn't know why but he felt like they were something he should know about, it was almost as if something was drawing him to towards them and Sirius was very open to learning. </p><p>As he had now finished his books he got up to place them away before leaving. As he placed away the last of his books he saw one called 'Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve To Live. The blatant prejudice of the books title took him back, he decided to borrow the book from the library, he wanted to see why the author claimed werewolves to be such horrible people, but didn't fancy spending any more time in the library. He already wasn't sure about how long he had spent just sat there reading, doodling, missing Remus.</p><p>He walked back up to the common room where he was greeted by James and Peter sat at the table.</p><p>"Sirius! Where did you go mate?" James asked excitedly.</p><p>"I was in the library" Sirius replied taking a seat at the table. </p><p>"All day?!" James asked with a hint of surprise.</p><p>"Since I left this morning yeah, what time is it anyways?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"It's 8pm mate" Peter added.</p><p>"Bloody hell" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Did you not get hungry or miss us?" James asked.</p><p>"Guess I got so absorbed in the books." Sirius laughed. </p><p>"What was you reading?" James asked quizzically.</p><p>"A few things, I read that quidditch history book you like, cinderella, a book about muggles, the transfiguration book McGongall says we should read and that Newt Scamander book that Remus likes so much." Sirius replied.</p><p>"What's that one?" Peter says pointing to the book under Sirius' arm.</p><p>"Oh it's just one on werewolves, I've been meaning to do some more reading about them since Binns mentioned them last term and this one caught my eye because it just sounded so horrible." Sirius answered showing the book to his friends.</p><p>"Maybe there's something more influencing you to pick up the book." James commented, "seeing as it's the full moon tonight".</p><p>"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I went outside and looked up" James remarked. </p><p>"Well, that makes sense." Sirius responded.</p><p>"Why did you even go to the library, I didn't think your idea of fun was reading." James teased.</p><p>"You said to pretend Remus was here for me to annoy so I went and sat at his desk in the library and read some books." Sirius replied casually. </p><p>"He's going to be so proud of you, actually doing reading for your lessons. It may be many, many months later than you should have but what matters is you did it." James joked.</p><p>"Hey, I will have you know I found out about something pretty cool when reading it" Sirius said, "have you heard of animagi?". The other boys shake their head. "Basically it's where a witch or wizard can turn themselves into an animal at will. Most animagi are born that way but you can also become one at any point in your life it's just difficult." Sirius finished excitingly.</p><p>"Sounds pretty cool, kind of like a werewolf. It all comes full circle" James commented. </p><p>"Quite different from a werewolf but yes I guess it is linked similarly". Sirius replied thinking back to the conversation he had had with Remus after Professor Binns class last term. </p><p> </p><p>31st January 1972</p><p>The day had been remarkably bland, Remus hadn't yet shown his face from the full moon the night before and dinner had been quiet. Now back up in their dorm James and Sirius are relaxing on their own beds.</p><p>"So how do I look?" James asked nervously. </p><p>"With those silly glasses of yours mate" Sirius joked. James glared at Sirius before walking into the bathroom to look in the mirror, "Why do you care anyways" Sirius added following James into the bathroom.</p><p>"Can't a man take a little pride in his appearance?" James insisted ruffling his hair.</p><p>"A - you're far from being a man Jamesy, B - I've seen you roll out of bed in the same robes as the day before and just go to class like that." Sirius remarked moving to block James from being able to leave the room.</p><p>"Move" James insisted, Sirius didn't budge.</p><p>"Not until you tell me why you're acting like this" Sirius demanded locking eyes with James.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Peter mumbled as he entered the dorm with a piece of cake in his hand.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" Sirius asked peeking over his shoulder.</p><p>"Lily, her parents sent it for her birthday!" Peter replied taking a seat on his bed.</p><p>"AH-HA, that's why you suddenly care about how you look." Sirius shouted.</p><p>"Fine, maybe it is. I was hoping to take her a present before the day is over so if you would so kindly move." James insisted. Sirius stepped aside and James walked through to grab a neatly wrapped package next to his bed. As he began to leave the room he turned to see the shorter boy stood behind him following.</p><p>"If there's cake I'm coming too" Sirius added, James sighed and shrugged before turning back and walking down the stairs.</p><p>In the common room James scans to find Lily sat on the sofa. </p><p>"Evans! Happy Birthday love" James said gently passing Lily the present</p><p>"It's from both of us" Sirius added before walking over to the cake on the table besides them, upon reaching the table he is greeted by a familiar voice behind him. </p><p>"Is it chocolate?" Remus asked gently leaning close behind Sirius.</p><p>"REMUS! Merlin, I missed you so much I ended up in the library!" Sirius exclaimed pulling Remus into a big hug.</p><p>"Yeah he spent all day in there" James added pushing in between his friends to reach the cake.</p><p>"And I actually read whilst I was in there" Sirius added proudly.</p><p>"Why can't I get you to do that when we're in there together" Remus asked.</p><p>"Because annoying you is more fun than reading is" Sirius teased with a smile.</p><p>After once again wishing Lily a happy birthday and grabbing a piece of cake each the three friends headed back to their dorm where they found Peter already asleep. James climbed into his own bed to sit and finish his cake. Sirius climbed into his bed and was soon followed by Remus taking a seat on his own. </p><p>"So, what did you read?" Remus asked.</p><p>"A few things, that quidditch book James likes, a book about muggles, that book you like by the Salamander man" Sirius began.</p><p>"Scamander, but continue" Remus interrupted.</p><p>"Uhh, Cinderella and the transfiguration book McGonagall wants us to read." Sirius said, "Ooo and I grabbed another book on the way out to read". He leant down and grabbed the book and passed it to Remus to look at.</p><p>"Lupine Lawlessness: Why Lycanthropes Don't Deserve To Live?" Remus asked wearily scared of what Sirius' opinion on werewolves are. He had always claimed to be in favour of them but him reading this book makes Remus question everything he believes about Sirius.</p><p>"Yeah, I saw it as I was leaving and the name is so horrifying to me I just wanted to try and get my head around why people think werewolves are so bad so that when it comes the day I can fight some prejudice bastards I can make a well thought out argument." Sirius said.</p><p>"You're smarter than you look Sirius, and sweeter" Remus replied with a gentle smile. </p><p>"As sweet as chocolate?" Sirius smirked.</p><p>"Even sweeter" Remus smiled back, "What's this - ask Remus if Dumbledore is my fairy godmother?"</p><p>"I found some similarities between myself and Cinderella so I wanted to know if you thought Dumbledore to me is the fairy godmother to Cinderella?" Sirius said with a light blush of embarrassment. </p><p>"I can see it, got the wand and all" Remus joked, "Animagi?" </p><p>"Just wanted to read about them a little more after seeing them in the transfiguration book." Sirius justified taking the book and note sheet out of Remus hands and putting it away.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you beginning to take an interest in our studies but I don't believe we learn any more about animagi in class nor are there any more books on it in the library." Remus answered.</p><p>"What about in the restricted section?" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Clues in the title, it's restricted" Remus responded getting up from Sirius' bed. </p><p>"You're boring" Sirius bellowed as Remus returned to his own bed.</p><p>"You love me that way" Remus teased back. </p><p>Sirius laid back in bed with a smile on his face knowing he did love Remus just the way he is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sirius Shares a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd February 1972</p><p>"Yes Mr Black?" McGonagall asked from the front of the room, Sirius squeezed his fists at the sound of being called that.</p><p>"I've been reading through the text book and I was wandering when we was going to learn about animagi?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"I do admire you desire to learn on, but that is some very advanced transfiguration that many adult wizards struggle with so it is only briefly covered in year three off your time at Hogwarts, after that you may feel free to look it up in your own time. If this is an area that interests you then remember you will be looking at human transfiguration in your final year." McGonagall replied before turning back to her lesson. </p><p>"I told you" Remus whispered to Sirius who was sat besides him, Sirius simply grumbled back.</p><p>The lesson continued and after many notes has been taken the class drew to a close.</p><p>"Mr Black, before you leave please can I see you." McGonagall asked before dismissing the class. </p><p>"See you in a moment guys" Sirius said before walking to the front of the room, "I don't know what you've been told but I didn't do it"</p><p>"This isn't about anything you may or may not have done for once. I'm simply interested in why you're so keen to learn more about animagi?" McGonagall asked gently.</p><p>"I'm not sure miss, I just saw it in the book and it's just been on my mind for quite a while since. I spoke to Remus about it and he said that I probably wouldn't be able to find out more but I thought it was worth asking you about it." Sirius justified.</p><p>"I could look at getting you a book about animagi if you promise you're purely interested in learning about them and you have no interest in trying to become one?" McGonagall said sternly. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. Purely out of intrigue." Sirius responded firmly. McGonagall walked behind her desk and grabbed a book from a drawer, she blew the dust off the top of the book before handing it over.</p><p>"Keep this between us and hand it back to me when you're done" She stated as she took her seat back at her desk, "It's my personal copy". </p><p>"And would you have a personal copy of this?" Sirius asked playfully. McGonagall simply tapped the side of her nose twice and gestured for Sirius to leave. He placed the book in an inner cloak pocket and left the room. </p><p>"How long have you got detention for now?" James asked the moment he saw Sirius.</p><p>"You know, it hurts that you think so little of me James" Sirius said feigning hurt, "I'll have you known McGonagall simply wanted to have a friendly conversation with her favourite student.</p><p>"Was she asking you where they are?" Remus joked. </p><p>"I expect the insults from James, but you Remus. My heart aches at your rude words" Sirius joked.</p><p>The four boys walked down to the dinner hall for their evening meal. Sirius ensured his seat was next to Remus' so he could let him in on the secret of why he was kept behind.</p><p>"Psst, Remus" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear subtly. </p><p>"What?" Remus whispered back, less subtly leaning in close to Sirius.</p><p>"You know it's rude to whisper boys" James teased across the table.</p><p>"Shut it Potter, we was just talking about how much of a specky git you are" Sirius joked covering up his true intentions.</p><p>"Is that true Remus?" James asked trying to deduce the truth. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I mean have you seen yourself lately" Remus joked back helping Sirius cover even though he's not sure what there is to cover. What was he going to say? Was it a big secret? Bigger than his own? Could it be the same as his own? </p><p>Alas he wouldn't find out over dinner. James was too suspicious now so he knew Sirius wouldn't share any more just yet. Whilst still in the hall Remus developed a plan to find out what Sirius had tried to tell him earlier that dinner. </p><p>Once back in the room and the night has reached it's peak, the boys opt to go to sleep. Remus waits until he can hear Peters snores and James' sleep mumbling. He crept out of his bed quietly and perched on the edge of Sirius' bed. It was this night that Remus would learn how much of a light sleeper Sirius is. The moment Remus sat on Sirius' bed he bolted upright and grabbed his wand tightly in his hand - panicked deep spread across his face.</p><p>"Hey mate, sorry for disturbing you - are you alright?" Remus whispered worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah, just thought I was back at home for a moment" Sirius said calming at the sight of Remus.</p><p>"It's okay I'm here yeah?" Remus said extending his arm around Sirius and shuffling so the two are sat side by side on the bed, Sirius tucked under Remus' arm for protection. </p><p>"Why'd you come over here anyways?" Sirius asked from his nestled position in Remus' side.</p><p>"You was trying to tell me something earlier, at dinner, seemed important." Remus replied running his fingers through Sirius' hair. </p><p>"Oh yeah, it was about what McGonagall kept me behind for, but you can't tell Peter and James - this can be our little secret." Sirius began</p><p>"My lips are sealed." Replied Remus.</p><p>"Have a look at this" Sirius whispered pulling the book out of his bag and handing it to Remus, "told you I could get more information on them".</p><p>"Whoa, wait is this McGonagalls copy?" Remus asked pointing to the name Minvera written on the inside cover. </p><p>"The one and only" Sirius replied leaning back into Remus' side still shaken up from being awoken. Remus noticing this tightened his hug around Sirius which seemed to calm him.</p><p>"I've got for as long as I need it but we can't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but figured you could help me if there's any big words." Sirius chuckled.</p><p>"Am I only a human dictionary for you?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Not only a human dictionary, also my friend and protector and chocolate stealer." Sirius joked.</p><p>"Did you want me to stay here tonight?" Remus asked feeling a sudden wave of Gryffindor bravery.</p><p>"Would you mind?" Sirius asked gently.</p><p>"Not at all, if you need me. I'll stay" Remus replied wiggling down the bed to a comfortable sleeping position. </p><p>"I need you Remus, all the bloody time" Sirius said laying his head upon Remus' chest.</p><p>"Then I'll be there all the bloody time. Whenever, wherever. I'm yours." Remus replied sweetly holding Sirius close.</p><p>And that night both boys slept sounder than they ever had before.</p><p> </p><p>4th February 1972</p><p>"It's not like you to sleep in" James stated whilst opening Remus' curtains. "Hey has anybody seen Remus, Pete?"</p><p>Peter simply shrugged and said, "No, maybe he's headed out early. Wouldn't be the first time." </p><p>"Yeah, good thinking, I'll recruit Sirius and then we'll head on down to find him". James said proudly before walking over to Sirius' bed and grabbing a hold on his curtains. </p><p>"Remus is missing and we-WAIT WHAT" James said looking down at the two boys curled up in bed together.</p><p>"WHAT" Sirius shouted bolting up right disturbing Sirius as he felt the weight of his friend shift from on top of him.</p><p>"WHAT ME, WHAT YOU, WHAT THIS" James shouted now garnering Peter's attention. </p><p>"What's going on?" Peter asked from across the room.</p><p>"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT".  James demanded looking back to the bed where Remus had now sat up in. </p><p>"I don't see what the problem is Jamesy" Sirius demanded.</p><p>"I JUST - REMUS GOT INTO HIS BED AND NOW HE'S HERE - WHEN. WHAT. WHERE." James asked.</p><p>"I had a rough night and Remus came and comforted me, is that what you wanted." Sirius snapped back.</p><p>"Sorry mate, I didn't know." James replied rubbing the back of his neck</p><p>"Just let me be, alright" Sirius insisted leaning towards Remus as the taller boy wrapped his arm back around Sirius in an attempt to calm him.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm here" Remus reassured quietly into Sirius' ear sending a gentle shiver down Sirius's spine. </p><p>"Thank you" Sirius whispered back with that honest sincerity Remus is so fond of. </p><p>They stayed together like that until James and Peter left for breakfast. At this point they decided to get up and prepare themselves for the day ahead with Remus excusing himself to get ready in the bathroom as he normally would. </p><p>Sirius stood and walked over to the trunk at the end of Remus' bed. On top of it lays a black school jumper that Remus had taken off ahead bed the night before, Sirius took off the t-shirt he slept in and dropped it onto the floor next to him. At this moment Remus re-entered the room and saw his friend stood holding his jumper.</p><p>Sirius turned around at the sound of Remus coming through the door. Remus took this moment to notice the faint burns across Sirius' skin, he would never disclose the abuse he had received from his parents but in this moment this pain was exposed to Remus openly and truly. </p><p>"You don't mind do you?" Sirius asked holding up the jumper in his hands.</p><p>"Feel free" Remus replied simply pulling on his robe. He knows better than to ask more about what he's just seen. Sirius pulled the jumper over his bare chest before returning to his own sleeping space to out on his cloak. </p><p>"Ready?" Sirius asked cheerfully as though he didn't have a bad night, as though he hadn't argued with James, as though he was just regular Sirius.</p><p>"Sure" Remus responded placing his hands into his pockets, "oh, wait" Remus proclaimed stopping just short of the doorway to the common room.</p><p>"What?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Here, have some chocolate. It'll help" Remus replied handing Sirius a chocolate frog with a smile.</p><p>"Remus Lupin, sharing chocolate. Man I must be pretty bloody special" Sirius replied with a big smile taking a bite out of the chocolate and continuing to walk into the common room. </p><p>"Yeah, you are" Remus added under his breath before continuing to follow Sirius away from the dorm. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the great hall James and Peter are sat at the Gryffindor dining table. Peter sat munching on a blueberry muffin with James sat beside him pushing the cereal around in his bowl. </p><p>"Do you reckon he's mad at me, like really mad." James asked resentfully.</p><p>"What, no. If he had a bad night he was probably just tired." Peter justified to James. </p><p>"Yeah, maybe. I hope so." James mumbled returning to his cereal.</p><p>"You can ask him yourself" Peter added nodding his head towards the doors through which Sirius and Remus had just entered. The two boys sat in their usual places across the table from James and Peter. </p><p>"Sirius, I just wanted to say I'm-" James began before he was cut off by Sirius.</p><p>"No worries mate, all water under the carpet," He replied before turning to Remus, "Did I use that expression correctly?"</p><p>"It was close enough" Remus replied with a light chuckle. </p><p>"Are you sure?" James asked worriedly.</p><p>"Yeah, I was just in a bad mood this morning - probably this plonker taking up all the space" Sirius joked nudging Remus. He responded with a jovial chuckle before glancing at the time. </p><p>"Merlin, we're gonna be late" Remus said quickly jumping up from the table. </p><p>"If we're late we're late" James replied casually.</p><p>"No, if you're late then you're late - I'm planning to be on time" Remus insisted standing to wait for someone to get up and join him. </p><p>"Come on lads, being on time once won't particularly damage our reputation." Sirius insisted getting up and joining Remus. They boys began to leave and was soon caught up by James and Peter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Be My Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th February 1972</p><p>"Good evening students." Dumbledore bellowed from the front of the room. "I hope you've all had a wonderful return to Hogwarts this term. Valentine's Day is just around the corner and as the older students will already know this means we are approaching our annual Valentine's dinner. We aim to give all students plenty of notice in case they wish to ask a date to attend. Feel free to note that you may attend with a date from a different house and of course you are also welcome to attend without a date. Now please enjoy tonight's feast." Dumbledore took his own place at the teachers table whilst the feast for the night was brought around.</p><p>"Let me guess you're planning on asking Lily?" Sirius asked James.</p><p>"I might do, what about you guys?" James responded. </p><p>"Probably pop in for dinner and leave" Remus answered casually.</p><p>"What, but just think about how much chocolate they'll be!" Sirius insisted.</p><p>"It'll be fine for you mate - you could get yourself any girl in Gryffindor, I'd just be sat looking lonely". Remus shrugged.</p><p>"Then I'll go with you" Sirius added smugly taking a forkful of his food into his mouth. </p><p>"You don't have to do that" Remus replied softly. </p><p>"I know, but I want to. Going with you will be more fun than going with just about anyone else" Sirius replied smiling at Remus.</p><p>"Fine, I'll go with you" Remus replied with a growing grin.</p><p>"Who am I going to go with then!" Peter complained across the table.</p><p>"You can go with James" Sirius replied.</p><p>"I thought he was going with Lily?" Peter responded.</p><p>"You know she'll never say yes" Sirius teased receiving a glare from James.</p><p>"Or, she will say yes and she'll ask one of her friends to accompany you" James added smugly.</p><p>"You truly are delusional James" Sirius laughed. </p><p>"Just for that, I'll do it tonight. As soon as I see her." James insisted.</p><p>"You do that mate, see how far it gets you." Sirius teased back. </p><p> </p><p>On their way back to the common room James' confidence gradually depleted to him sinking into the back of their group by the time they arrived at the fat lady's portrait. </p><p>"Lead the way dear James" Sirius smirked looking back towards James.</p><p>"Sure" James replied feigning confidence, he proceeded to say the password and climb through the portrait hole. To his surprise Lily was sat on her own in front of the fire. </p><p>"Now's your chance I'll be over there if you need me" Sirius teased taking a seat on the other side of the room.</p><p>"Good luck mate" Peter added following Sirius.</p><p>"You're gonna need it" Remus said before joining Peter and Sirius. </p><p>James took a deep breath and released the tension from shoulders before he took one last glance to his friends to which Sirius responded with two thumbs up. Turning back to face Lily he began to walk over towards where she was sat.</p><p>"Hey Evans, what ya reading?" James asked leaning over her shoulder.</p><p>"Oliver Twist" Lily replied bluntly, "What do you want Potter?"</p><p>"Can't I just come over to talk to you, ask about your day, your interests?" James asked.</p><p>"Not in my experience" Lily replied still reading her book, albeit slower, "So what did you want".</p><p>"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that Valentines dinner with my next week?" James asked quietly. Lily laughed.</p><p>"You're not serious?" Lily insisted.</p><p>"NO I AM" Sirius shouted from across the room, James glared at him as Remus proceeded to put his hand across Sirius mouth to give James at least a tiny chance of Lily putting up with him.</p><p>"Shut up Black!" Lily replied, "I'm sure it would do wonders for your ego to have a date to the Valentine's dinner but it won't be me and before you ask I won't ask any of my friends either."</p><p>"I wasn't going to ask that." James replied grumpily. "Why don't you want to go with me" James continued frustrated.</p><p>"Whilst I could sit here for hours listing all the reasons you would make for a terrible date to just about any event, the simplest and quickest answer I can give you Potter is that I'm going with Sev. So even if I had the slightest interest in spending time with you I'm already going with someone. Goodnight Potter." Lily said firmly before picking herself up and walking back to the girl's dorm.</p><p>"Merlin James, you crashed harder than I expected." Sirius said half-sympathetically.</p><p>"I can't believe she'd rather go with Snivellus. I'm twice the man he is. Thrice even." James demanded taking a seat alongside his friends.</p><p>"Well I don't know that I'd call you a man but I will say Snivellus has nothing on you Jamesy" Sirius replied, "So are you going to go after another girl?" </p><p>"No, if one asks me I'll consider it but I reckon I'll just go with you guys" James answered.</p><p>"NO, me and Remus are going together so you can go with Peter, someone not as cool as us or you can go on your own" Sirius insisted causing Remus to smile. </p><p>"He's got a point James. Just because you can't get a date of your own doesn't mean you can crush ours" Remus teases before realising the phrasing of his comment. To his relief no one picks him up on calling their arrangement a date, he does however notice a smile spread across Sirius face. Remus struggles to pull his gaze away from the gleeful look on his friends face.</p><p>"For the record I could get a date, I just don't want to" James justified.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that mate." Sirius added before turning his head to notice Remus' quickly break his stare, "As much fun as it is to critique James' lack of skill wooing one Lily Evans, maybe we could place a game instead, have your cards on you?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"No, they're in my trunk." James replied.</p><p>"Do you want me to go fetch them?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Sure thing" Sirius replied before jumping up and jogging up to their room.</p><p>Remus put his hand into his cloak pocket before proclaiming "I'm going to go and grab some chocolate". He swiftly stood and walked back to the dorm in search of his favourite treat.</p><p>"Merlin's beard you've made a mess" Remus stated entering the room. </p><p>"You know how small a box of cards is and James just has so many things all stuffed in here." Sirius complained. </p><p>"You know I have a pack of cards as well right?" Remus added walking over to his bedside table. </p><p>"Why didn't you say that sooner" Sirius proclaimed standing and walking over to where Remus was stood. </p><p>"Because I thought you'd be capable of finding James', but clearly he's even messier than you are." Remus replied whilst looking through his drawer, "Here you go". Remus extended his hand holding a pack of cards and a chocolate bar in his hand. </p><p>"Both?" Sirius asked for reassurance.</p><p>"Of course" Remus replied with a smile.</p><p>"I knew I picked a good date" Sirius stated as he walked back to the common room.</p><p>Remus stood still for a moment as he watched Sirius walk away trying to come to terms with one of his closest friends calling him his date. He thought it made sense seeing as not much earlier he had described it as a date but it felt different when Sirius said it. It didn't feel like a simple slip of the tongue like Remus had - it felt purposeful and determined, like it's exactly what Sirius wants.</p><p>Not more than a minute later Remus grabbed a chocolate bar for himself and walked back to the common room nibbling at his snack as he went.</p><p> </p><p>"So you give Sirius a chocolate bar AND you get yourself one but nothing for me and Pete" James questioned.</p><p>"Right time. Right place." Remus justified taking his seat beside Sirius who had been shuffling the cards for far longer than necessary, "What are we playing?" </p><p>The boys played a variety of card games for the rest of the night. Remus left early to go to bed whereas the other three boys fell asleep in the common room.</p><p> </p><p>8th February 1972</p><p>Waking up to an empty room was strange for Remus. Whilst Sirius was the only morning person in their group Remus would also wake up early in the morning and between the two of them they eventually managed to wake up James and Peter. Today however, Remus was alone in the room. He got up and prepared himself for the day before leaving to figure out where his friends had gone. It wasn't long at all before he simply found the 3 of them asleep in the common room. </p><p>Peter was slumped straight across the table lying in a pile of his own drool. James was leant back in his chair and inch away from completely falling off it and finally Sirius was sprawled on across James' lap like a family dog would curl up after a long walk. </p><p>Remus knew this was the perfect time to get a prank in on his friends. He quietly walked towards the table grabbing a large textbook along the way. Out the corner of his eye he saw Lily about to enter the room, he turned his face to look at her before pressing his index finger to his lips.</p><p>Lily simply stopped where she was stood and flashed a smile of recognition at Remus who had raised the textbook in the air over the table before letting it drop causing a loud BANG.</p><p>Startled by the noise James squirmed out of his seat falling directly onto the floor at Remus' feet looking up at the taller man who was grabbing his stomach as he deeply laughed. Sirius slipped off of James lap bashing his head on the chair as he lands. This causes Remus to laugh louder the boys notice another laugh coming from across the room - Lily's. </p><p>"You're a bastard Remus" James groggily stated. Remus couldn't reply due to his intense laughter, Sirius sat up in his chair and shared the laugh at the sight of James sprawled across the floor refusing to get up.</p><p>"Bloody hell, He could sleep through anything" Sirius joked looking over to Peter still asleep. The laughter died down and Remus extended his arm to pull James up from the floor. </p><p>"I don't know what you're laughing at Evan" James grumbled remembering last night.</p><p>Lily simply walked through the common room ignoring James and simply saying, "Good one Remus" before leaving the common room. </p><p>"OI, PETE" Sirius shouted across the table in an attempt to wake the youngest boy, "That's it, I give up - he's dead. I'm going to get changed" he continued before getting up and going back to their dorm for the first time that day.</p><p>"I'll wake him" James said grumpily walking over to stand behind Peter, "Throw me something from the table". Remus looked to the table and grabbed a doughnut before passing it to James.</p><p>"Watch this" James said waving the sweet treat in front of Peter's face. Still laying there Peter reached up and grabbed the doughnut. "You're awake now ain't ya" James added giving Peter a light smack around the back of his head.</p><p>Peter began to sit up mumbling something about the time and his back.</p><p>"I better get changed too." James said leaving the room.</p><p>"Check on Sirius, he's been gone a while." Remus replied as James walked away. </p><p> </p><p>"MY BOY" Sirius shouted as James entered the room.</p><p>"How are you always this chipper first thing in the morning" James asked grabbing some fresh clothes. </p><p>"It's a good morning Jamesy" Sirius replied showing various books and equipment into his bag.</p><p>"Oh yeah, what makes today such a good morning." James asked. </p><p>"Any morning I wake up here and not Grimmauld Place is a good morning dear James. Now, I shall see you when you're ready" Sirius said walking out of the room to regreet his friends. James follows closely behind. The four boys walk down to their first lesson having overslept and missed breakfast laughing, having a great day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love Punch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14th February 1972</p><p>The great hall was adorned with pink and red hearts, the usual night sky that roofed the hall shone that little bit brighter than usual to make the evening that much more romantic. </p><p>"Really gone all out huh?" James stated being the first of the group to walk into the great hall. </p><p>"You see that constellation there?" Remus said pointing upwards. "That's my favourite".</p><p>"Why?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"It's you. The dogstar" Remus answered gently. </p><p>"You're my favourite star" Sirius replied pushing some hair out of Remus' face. The combination of his touch and his words Remus felt a blush cross his face. He quickly faced downward to hide this. He wasn't sure why he felt this way around his friend and why it feels so different around him than their other friends. </p><p>"Care for a frog?" Sirius asked sweetly holding out a purple box. </p><p>"Don't mind if I do, cupcake?" Remus replied grabbing the sweet treat from the table.</p><p>"Is that my new nickname?" Sirius teased not noticing the baked good in Remus hand. </p><p>"Wouldn't be sweet enough to represent you" He answered back with a wink placing the cupcake in front of Sirius and picking up the chocolate frog which had previously been offered to him.</p><p>"I'm going to be sick if you both keep acting like that" James joked biting into his cupcake.</p><p>"You're just jealous that I've got myself a beautiful date and Lily turned you down." Sirius demanded. </p><p>"Listen, as wonderful as our dear friend Remus is I'm not jealous that he's your date" James responded.</p><p>"No, you're jealous that Lily is Snivellus' date" Sirius retorted.</p><p>"Maybe she lied about that. I don't see them anywhere" Peter added. </p><p>"Maybe" James replied scanning the crowds, "Do you think they're dancing?"</p><p>"They could be, why don't Remus and I go and investigate," Sirius asked before turning to Remus and extending his hand, "Care to dance, I promise I know what I'm doing". Remus looked back at him reluctantly before taking his hand as both the boys stood together. </p><p>"We'll be back with information soon Jamesy" Sirius said playfully before dragging Remus onto the dance floor. </p><p>"I just want to warn you I have no clue what I'm doing" Remus said quietly to Sirius who pulled him close.</p><p>"It's okay, I'll show you" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, he placed the taller boys hands around his own body, "Just follow my lead".</p><p>Sirius began to step gently pulling Remus around with him. Their bodies flowed naturally beside one another as they found themselves feeling as though they was the only two people in the room. As soon as Remus relaxed he moved easily allowing Sirius to take the lead. Time past quickly but unnoticed by the two of them as they allowed each other to be theirs and theirs alone and for that time nothing else mattered beside the happiness they felt. </p><p>"SIRIUS. REMUS!" James bellowed across the room breaking the boys from their trance. James ran across the room closely followed by Peter.</p><p>"Care to join us?" Sirius asked refusing to let go of Remus. </p><p>"No, I need your help" James insisted.</p><p>"Why?" Remus asked as Sirius stretched to give him a spin.</p><p>"Lily's here, we need to spy." James said in a hushed tone. </p><p>"Then go spy, we're having a fun time here" Sirius said still dancing with his date.</p><p>"We can prank Snivellus, make him make a fool of himself in front of Lily." James replied excitedly. </p><p>"Maybe tomorrow, tonight I just fancy having a good time" Sirius answered smiling directly as Remus. </p><p>"Fine. You two have your fun. I'll have mine." James said bluntly.</p><p>"See you later Jamesy" Sirius answered before drawing his focus directly back to Remus, "Sorry about that love".</p><p>A shiver was sent down Remus's spine to the sound of Sirius calling him love. He was confused about how casual Sirius looked after saying it. Maybe he didn't truly mean it or maybe he meant it so strongly there was no need to elaborate. Either way Remus believed that he felt the compassion behind it - maybe he needed to.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, James and Peter walked down the room to a prime viewing location for Lily and Severus. James spotted Lily laugh at a joke that Severus had made.</p><p>"What do you think he said?" James asked Peter.</p><p>"I don't know, probably just a joke" Peter reassured.</p><p>"She never laughs at my jokes" James complained, "Honestly Pete, what does he have that I don't" </p><p>"Not a clue mate" Peter replied.</p><p>"We've got to do something to show Lily who Snivellus really is" James demanded.</p><p>"How are we going to do something without Sirius and Remus?" Peter asked.</p><p>"We are strong enough without them, so if they'd rather spend their evening dancing than partaking in our mischief so be it" James demanded with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>"So what will we do?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Something that will really embarrass him." James replied slyly. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Remus finally decided to break their dancing to take a snack break. </p><p>"Where did you learn to dance?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Had some lessons when I was younger. Bloody hated it, but dancing with you is different, I quite enjoyed it." Sirius replied with a smile.</p><p>"I've never been one for dancing but you made it fun." Remus replied with an equal smile.</p><p>"If it isn't my least favourite cousin" Narcissa interrupted.</p><p>"What's going on here. This your date bloodtraitor?" Lucius remarked standing tall in front of the boys holding his girlfriend Narcissa.</p><p>"Yes he is actually you got a problem with that Malfoy?" Sirius hissed back. </p><p>"Just figured you could've done better than your disfigured friend." Lucius teased.</p><p>"Don't say stuff like that. Anyways, I don't care if you think I could've done better. Remus was who I wanted to go with so he's who I've come here with." Sirius demanded feeling the anger rising within him.</p><p>"I'm sure your dear mother and father would love to hear about this date." Narcissa teased viciously.</p><p>"Is that meant to be some kind of threat?" Sirius asked firmly.</p><p>"I'm simply saying that I think they would be interest to know about the most recent reason their son is a disgrace to the family." Lucius added, at this comment Sirius lost control of this temper and rushed to his feet and punched Lucius square in the face.</p><p>"SHUT UP" Sirius shouted before running through the hall towards the door. Remus quickly shot up and followed his date out of the hall trying his best to keep up. </p><p> </p><p>Simultaneously, James walked over to the table where Severus and Lily was sat.</p><p>"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you two here. How are things" James said in an over exaggerated manner. </p><p>"We're fine Potter" Lily replied sharply.</p><p>"Is that your date?" Severus teased gesturing towards Peter.</p><p>"What? No, Pete and myself decided we were both going to come here as bachelors so we've been living our best bachelor lives." James replied proudly.</p><p>"Did you decide that before or after I turned you down Potter." Lily teased.</p><p>"Before of course. My friends were just bugging me to join them in having a date so I thought I'd ask the first girl I saw and that just happened to be you." James demanded. </p><p>"So if you are both here as bachelors but your friends have dates who are Sirius and Remus' dates?" Lily asked quizzically.</p><p>"They're each others date" Peter chipped in. </p><p>"So in other words none of you could get a date" Severus teased. </p><p>"No, me and Pete chose not to and Sirius and Remus chose each other." James insisted.</p><p>"So they're actually here with each other as each others date?" Lily asked curiously. </p><p>"Yeah, they would've joined us over here had they not been dancing the night away with one another, Sirius is a surprisingly good dancer." James said solemnly.</p><p>"I'll believe when I see it" Lily scoffed. </p><p>"Come with me then Evans. We'll go and see them." James insisted. </p><p>"Okay then, lead the way Potter." Lily insisted.</p><p>James and Peter started to walk back towards the dance floor closely followed by Lily and Severus. </p><p>"So where are they Potter?" Lily asked. </p><p>"Guess they finally quit, maybe they're sat back at the table?" James suggested.</p><p>"YOU!" Lucius shouted approaching James.</p><p>"Whoa Malfoy you look terrible" James teased.</p><p>"YOUR BLITHERING IDIOT FRIENDS DID THIS" Lucius shouted.</p><p>"Good for them, where did they go?" James asked having no care for Lucius' broken nose. </p><p>"They left, like cowards" Narcissa answered. </p><p>"Maybe you should take him to see Madame Pomfrey?" Lily suggested.</p><p>"We was just going there, your friends will pay for this Potter." Narcissa hissed.</p><p>"We'll see about that" James replied.</p><p>Narcissa and Lucius left the room dripping a light trail of blood as they left. </p><p>"Seems their date went south" Severus commented.</p><p>"We should find them." James stated to Peter who nodded in agreement.</p><p>The boys left in a hurry without saying goodbye to Lily or Severus. </p><p>"Where do you think they've gone?" James asked Peter simply shrugged their shoulders as they began looking starting with their dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Alas, the boys had not gone to their dorm. They wasn't even inside the castle. In his anger Sirius ran straight out of the main doors and began running into the forbidden forest. Remus' wolf-like instincts kicked in and he soon sped up to protect Sirius. He sprinted at Sirius and jumped pushing him to the floor just short of the forest. </p><p>"Hey, hey, HEY SIRIUS. Look at me." Remus shouted regaining his breath, "You're not a bloody disgrace". Remus pulled Sirius into his arms and held him close the two boys body tangled on the floor fitting perfectly beside one another. </p><p>"I can't believe he would say those things about you. Acting like spending time with you would make me less of a person" Sirius cried. It was now that Remus understood what was upsetting Sirius. It wasn't what Lucius was saying about him - Merlin, he'd been called those things a million times before and not reacted that explosively. Sirius only ever reacted when he would say something bad against Remus. He only ever got that defensive and protected when Remus was at stake.</p><p>"You know I don't believe a single thing he said about you. I think your scars are beautiful, they're a part of you but they don't define what you are. I wouldn't have wanted to spend my night with any other person, I bloody love you mate." Sirius said letting his words flow from his mouth not taking a moment to actually consider what he's saying. But he means it all.</p><p>"I know, it's okay. You proper taught him a lesson back there he isn't likely to forget." Remus replied dancing around Sirius' declaration. It's not that he didn't want to say it back - he was just afraid to in case Sirius didn't truly mean it, in case it was a spur of the moment delve into his own sadness that caused it. </p><p>But Sirius knew. He could feel the care radiating from his embrace. He felt at peace, at home. He had stopped crying but wasn't ready to let go when he heard a voice call from across the field.</p><p>"Mr Lupin, Mr Black." Professor McGonagall bellowed towards them, "Why are we outside at this hour".</p><p>"Sorry professor, we had a little argument with another student and needed to come outside to calm down." Remus replied gently not letting go of his friend. McGonagall had now reached where the boys were sat. </p><p>"Would this have anything to do Mr Malfoy being sat in the hospital wing with a broken nose" McGonagall asked gently looking at the dried blood on Sirius fist.</p><p>"If you'd only heard what he was saying, what he called Remus. You'd understand why I couldn't take anymore ma'am." Sirius insisted. </p><p>"Whilst that may be true Mr Black we shouldn't resort to violence to solve these issues." McGonagall said sweetly.</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am. I let my temper get the better of me, had it not been for Remus I would've ended up Merlin knows where I'd be right now. He really anchors me down." Sirius said letting his smile return slightly. </p><p>"I'm glad you've got someone like Remus on your side. With any luck his behaviour will rub off on you far more than yours will on him. Whilst I can understand why you got so upset you'll still need to be punished for this behaviour Mr Black." McGonagall said.</p><p>"I understand" Sirius added softly.</p><p>"Come with me back to my office. You've got two worried friends waiting for you there." McGonagall stated before beginning to walk back to the castle. The boys pull themselves up from the ground and followed her maintaining some distance to allow for them to have their own conversation. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay now?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Yes, I've got you by my side - how could I not be okay" Sirius replied with a smile. </p><p>"Thank you by the way" Remus added.</p><p>"What for?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Tonight. It was a lot of fun. I'm glad you didn't let me stay behind." Remus answered.</p><p>"Even with Malfoy?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Even with that. The fun I had dancing with you outweighs all that." Remus insisted.</p><p>"If you ever just fancy a dance, let me know. I'll even sing the music if there isn't any playing." Sirius added.</p><p>"I'll be sure to let you know." Remus replied.</p><p>"In you go boys" McGonagall stated opening her office.</p><p>"SIRIUS, REMUS. What happened with Malfoy." James shouted.</p><p>"That's quite enough Mr Potter, you boys can gossip on your own time. I will be giving you all detention on this occassion. I will also be letting you all take it at the same time. You'll be polishing the trophies this Saturday. I would also like for Mr Black to write me a list of all the ways you could resolve conflicts without resulting to physical action. Is that understood boys?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am" the four boys replied in unison. </p><p>"You may all leave and go immediately back to Gryffindor, thank you." McGonagall stated.</p><p>The four boys left together, "So what did happen?" James asked. </p><p>"Malfoy doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut" Sirius replied grumpily. </p><p>"What did he say about you?" Peter questioned.</p><p>"I don't understand why everyone things I care what Malfoy says about me. I care when he's criticising the people I care most about." Sirius insisted looking up to meet his eyes with Remus'. </p><p>The walked in near silence back to their dorm where Peter went straight to bed and James went for a shower. Remus sat on his bed and looked down in sadness. </p><p>"Got room for another?" Sirius asked as he stood by the side of Remus' bed, "You look like you could do with a friend." </p><p>"Thanks mate. Jump in" Remus replied shuffling to one side to allow for Sirius to lay next to him. </p><p>"Beside that bastard, I had a lot of fun tonight" Sirius said looking into Remus' eyes. </p><p>"Bet it felt pretty good to finally punch him in the face though"  Remus replied holding the same gaze and laying one of his arms to fall around Sirius.</p><p>"Oh yeah, got what he deserves if you ask me. You know you make a pretty good dance partner." Sirius replied.</p><p>"Only because I had such a great teacher" Remus said with a smirk. "About what you said earlier-"</p><p>"Oh don't worry about it" Sirius began before he was interrupted by Remus.</p><p>"No, I just wanted to say I feel the same way. I don't know why I didn't say it back earlier but I do. I love you too mate" Remus said solemnly. </p><p>"Whoa, I feel like I've walked in on something I shouldn't have" James said stood at the end of Remus' bed in his Quidditch Pyjamas. </p><p>"There's room for one more Jamesy" Sirius teased patting the space between himself.</p><p>"You know what I think I'll pass. You two have a good night. And for the record I love both of you idiots." James said before walking away and climbing into his own bed.</p><p>"Guess we should get to sleep too huh" Sirius suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a long evening" Remus replied.</p><p>"You don't mind if I stay here right, my bed is just far too far to walk back to." Sirius complained. </p><p>"Of course. Happy Valentines Day Sirius." Remus replied sweetly.</p><p>"Happy Valentines Day Remus" Sirius responded with equal sweetness falling alseep besides on another. Sirius slowly burying himself into Remus' chest throughout the night and Remus holding him there, closely and safely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Detention Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19th February 1972</p><p>"Hello boys" Professor McGonagall said cheerily watching the group of boys approach her. </p><p>"Hello ma'am" the boys replied in unison. </p><p>"You will find all the cleaning supplies you'll require here - feel free to get started," McGonagall began ushering the boys towards the pile of cleaning supplies lain on the floor. "Please refrain from using your magic to clean anything. Mr Black, have you prepared that list I asked for." McGonagall continued pulling Sirius to the side. </p><p>"Yes, ma'am" Sirius replied pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket.</p><p>Unfolding it McGonagall begins to look across the page:</p><p>Things to do instead of taking physical action against people I don't agree with</p><p>1) Walk away </p><p>2) Just argue with words</p><p>3) Jinx them lightly - if they're bad</p><p>4) Tell Remus</p><p>5) Ask Remus for help</p><p>6) Get Remus to calm me down</p><p>7) Read a book</p><p>8) Eat some chocolate</p><p>9) Banish Slytherin house from Hogwarts</p><p>10) Wait for Remus, if he's not in the school</p><p>"This is a very interesting list Mr Black" McGonagall started, "Number 3 is still using a physical action against them and number 2 isn't an ideal solution. Number 9 isn't exactly possible either."</p><p>"Doesn't mean that it's a bad idea ma'am" Sirius remarked cheekily.</p><p>"You mention Mr Lupin quite a few times in the list" McGonagall stated with intrigue.</p><p>"He's good at helping me calm down or realise when I'm in the wrong or if I need to step out of a situation. He's pe-kind" Sirius replied with a slight blush growing on his face.</p><p>"You're very lucky to have a friend like Mr Lupin" McGongall added handing the parchment back to Sirius.</p><p>"I feel pretty lucky to have any of my friends ma'am" Sirius replied gently.</p><p>McGonagall smiled and began to walk towards the trophy cabinet, "are you boys finished?" </p><p>"Yes ma'am" James replied placing the final trophy back in the case.</p><p>"You've done a wonderful job - feel free to go on with your days as normal. Just please do try to stay out of trouble from now on" McGonagall stated walking away from the group.</p><p>"Well someone got out of that easily" James teased looking to Sirius.</p><p>"Trust me, my punishment was worse." Sirius justified with a laugh.</p><p>"What did she think of your list?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Said I had some good options on there, refused to banish Slytherin house." Sirius answered.</p><p>"I wonder why" Remus added sarcastically.</p><p>"I think it would greatly improve the school" James continued.</p><p>"More likely greatly improve your chance with Lily" Peter replied.</p><p>"Ha-likely" Sirius replied with a laugh, "come on, lets go do something with the rest of our Saturday".</p><p>The boys continued on outside and took a seat in the courtyard in a prime position to set up a small muggle prank Remus had mentioned a few months ago. James and Sirius stood on one side with Peter and Remus on the other. Peter held onto a piece of string whilst James took the rest of the thread and extended it to the other side of the doorway. Peter tacked the string to the wall before moving to where James and Sirius was stood. Adding a fun wizarding twist into it Remus placed a simple invisibility charm onto it. Sirius grabbed the invisibility cloak out James' bag and placed it as well as he could over the 4 of them as they waited for someone to walk through. </p><p>Under the cloak the 4 boys squeezed in close to one another. Sirius and Peter being the shortest stood at the front, James had turned himself sideways to have a good view of who's coming in case they needed to abort prank urgently. The last thing they needed was to trip over Dumbledore - that would be instant expulsion for sure. Remus stood behind Sirius hoping they wouldn't they caught, lightly holding onto the sides of Sirius arms for reassurance they weren't going to get into any trouble.</p><p>"I know you're visiting your mum soon mate, don't worry I wont let you get detention." Sirius said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, even with we get caught just run off with the cloak and we'll come and find you once they've dished out our punishments" James added still turned away on lookout. "Heads up, here come a couple of Slytherins, third year maybe?"</p><p>The boys looked on as the Slytherins rushed towards the prank zone where they promptly fell onto their faces. The two heard faint sniggering coming from besides them. After exchanging a suspicious glance with one another they look towards the source of the sound noticing 4 pairs of feet cut off at the ankles. Remus is the first to clock that they had been spotted and shakes Sirius who also notices before shouting "RUUUUUUUNNNN!".</p><p>Peter, James and Sirius let go of the cloak so Remus would remain covered as they sprinted away from the castle closely followed by the two Slytherins who both had their wands drawn. </p><p>"DO SOMETHING JAMES" Sirius shouted trying to lead the group without bumping into the invisible Remus.</p><p>"OKAY, MERLIN I FORGOT MY WAND" James shouted back.</p><p>"HOW DO YOU FORGET YOUR WAND JAMES, WHAT IF WE RAN INTO A DARK WIZARD OUT HERE" Sirius responded feeling for his own wand.</p><p>"I'D PUNCH HIM SQUARE IN THE NOSE" James answered speeding up.</p><p>"SWITCH PLACES WITH ME" Sirius demanded slowing his pace to drop back a little, "WHAT DO I DO NOW" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus" said a voice.</p><p>"WHO'S THERE" Sirius shouted wand poised in his hand as he watched the two Slytherins drop their wands onto the ground.</p><p>"It's me you idiot" Remus replied pulling Sirius into the invisibility cloak with him.</p><p>"Where'd you learn that spell?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I read it in an advanced defence book." Remus answered. </p><p>"Merlin I love you mate, our knight in shining armour, HEY JAMES I FOUND A OUR SMARTEST FRIEND" Sirius said.</p><p>"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE UNDER THE CLOAK TOO MATE" James shouted back.</p><p>"YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME NOW JAMESY" Sirius teased.</p><p>"YES I WILL" James replied standing still waiting to here for Sirius to shout again.</p><p>"GOOD LUCK MATE I DON'T SEE HO-" Sirius started before himself and Remus was interrupted by James charging at them knocking them down.</p><p>"Found you" James teased looking at portions of his friends not under the invisibility cloak.</p><p>"Anyone would think you was a bat with your echolocational skills" Remus quipped.</p><p>"Hardly if I was an animal I'd want to be something big like Horse or a Stag." James replied proudly.</p><p>"PILE ON" Peter shouted rushing back to find his friends on the floor. Peter leaped on top of them landing with a thud.</p><p>"Merlin Pete" Sirius squeaked from the bottom of the pile.</p><p>The four boys laughed from their pile as they enjoyed their joyous time.</p><p>The boys checked that the Slytherins were no where to be seen before getting up and beginning to walk back up to the castle.</p><p>"What animal would you be Pete?" James asked returning to the previous conversation.</p><p>"Huh?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Remus said I'm practically a bat but clearly I'm much more of a strong animal, you know something big like a stag or maybe a horse".</p><p>"Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe a little creature. Hmm, a squirrel maybe?" Peter suggested.</p><p>"I don't see it. Let me take a look at you" Sirius said halting the group to stare into Peters eyes, "Hmmm, I agree you'd be something small but not a squirrel - that's far too cute. I'VE GOT IT, you'd be a Rat!" </p><p>"Really?" Peter shouted sadly as the group began moving again.</p><p>"Oh come on Pete, rat's are great" James added.</p><p>"Totally, I can think of a million different times I would rather have a rat with me than a stag, you know how annoying those antlers would be" Sirius justified causing Peter to laugh. </p><p>"What about you then Sirius?" James asked changing the subject.</p><p>"Dog. One hundred percent" Sirius answered instantly.</p><p>"Can't say I'd disagree with you, just don't start slobbering all over us" Remus joked.</p><p>"You'd love it mate" Sirius teased back. </p><p>"If you've stopped being gross it's Remus turn. What animal would you be mate?" James asked. Remus felt heat rise in his face, he frantically searched his mind for any animal that isn't a wolf.</p><p>"He'd be something smart, but also cute - A DOLPHIN!" Sirius said unknowingly saving Remus from his own thoughts. </p><p>"I'll take it" Remus replied. </p><p>"How come Remus gets to be a cute animal and I don't?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Simple, Remus is cute, you're, well Peter" Sirius justified as they reached the main doors to the castle ready for dinner that night.</p><p> </p><p>29th February 1972</p><p>"Hey, before you go take this" Sirius said handing Remus the animagus book he had borrowed from Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"Thought you was supposed to keep this to yourself" Remus replied.</p><p>"Yes, but seeing as I've told you about it anyways I don't see why you can't take it with you as some light reading" Sirius justified.</p><p>"Fair enough, thank you" Remus replied with a smile.</p><p>"Ooo, take this as well - a piece of Gryffindor with you" Sirius says taking off his scarf and placing it around Remus' neck. </p><p>"Thank you" Remus replied with a big grin as his eyes met Sirius' in that moment wishing he could stay where he his.</p><p>"Guess you better get going huh, don't want to keep your mum waiting" Sirius said finally releasing the scarf and stepping away. </p><p>"You're right, try not to miss me too much" Remus teased as he walked towards the door.</p><p>"I'll try my best" Sirius replied as Remus walked out of the room. As soon as Remus left the smile dropped off of his face and he walked towards Remus' bed and lied down in it quickly drifting off to sleep encased by the scent of one of his closest friends.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening in the Shrieking Shack Remus said on the edge of the tattered bed holding the book in his hand, by now he was a little over halfway through it and had gathered a much greater idea of how animagi work. He took a moment to glance out of the window, he soon noticed how dark it had gotten and new it wouldn't be much longer now until the transformation happened. He raised from the bed, his muscles aching and he walked across the room to a trunk where he knew he could keep things safe. He struggled to pull open the old chest as he slid the book, Sirius scarf and his own clothes into it to protect them from his more dangerous self. Firmly shutting and locking the chest he moved back towards the bed where he laid allowing himself to drift to sleep ahead of that night's transition. </p><p> </p><p>When James and Peter returned to their dorm that night they immediately spotted Sirius sleeping on Remus' bed. </p><p>"It really is a shame that Remus needs to visit his mum so much, Sirius takes it so hard when he's gone" James whispered to Peter gently, "He's just the only person Sirius speaks to about real things."</p><p>"It's only a couple of days, at most" Peter whispered back.</p><p>"I know and I know Remus can't control it. I guess what I really wish is that it didn't upset Sirius so much to watch him go. The being so unsure of when he'll return. Crushes me to see the mischief drain from him quite so suddenly." James said moving towards Sirius' bed to grab his duvet.</p><p>"We'll see how he is in the morning mate" Peter yawned.</p><p>"Yeah, hopefully Remus won't be away for too long this time." James replied placing Sirius duvet on top of him, "Night Pete" James replied as he got into his own bed.</p><p>"Night James" Peter replied with a large yawn.</p><p> </p><p>1st March 1972</p><p>Remus woke up on the hard wooden floors of the Shrieking Shack right next to the trunk where he had previously hidden his things. He first noticed the scratches at the lock on the trunk before seeing the destruction of the leather exterior as his inner wolf desperately attempted to get inside. But why. He couldn't understand why he tried so hard to get inside this same trunk that had been his storage throughout all of his transformations at Hogwarts. Why now.</p><p>When he reopened the trunk to retrieve his clothes he realised why. It was Sirius. The human part of the wolf recognised Sirius' scent nearby and went manic trying to find it thinking it was really him. Soon after Remus got redressed hiding the animagus book to keep it out of sight before being snuck into the medical wing. He sat downstairs awaiting Dumbledore's arrival. </p><p>"Hello Mr Lupin, how was the night?" Dumbledore asked gently. </p><p>"One of my better really." Remus replied softly.</p><p>"I'm happy to hear that, are you able to walk back to the castle?" Dumbledore added.</p><p>"Yes sir." Remus answered. </p><p>"Let us depart then" Dumbledore said moving towards the hatch on the floor closely followed by a tired Remus, "Is that a new scarf?" he asked inquisitively.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. It's a gift from a friend" Remus replied attempting to hide the truth.</p><p>The remainder of the walk happened in silence and Remus was placed in a private bay once they was inside the castle. Madame Pomfrey checked him over and treated the wounds he had.</p><p>"You've got a lot less scratches this month, it's good to see" Madame Pomfrey said sweetly as she wrapped the last of the bandages around Remus.</p><p>"When will I be able to go?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Medically I could let you go today but to keep up the facade of visiting your parents I'd say you should stay here until tomorrow. I'll have one of the elves bring you some food soon." Madame Pomfrey commented before leaving the room. </p><p>Remus sat alone in his bed wishing he could just leave now and go back to his friends. But he couldn't as doing so would risk his cover and expose who he truly is inside. So he simply laid back wrapping himself in Sirius scarf wishing he was back in the dorm, alongside his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Best Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd March 1972</p><p>Remus had just finished his dinner when Madame Pomfrey entered with a potion in her hand.</p><p>"Here, once you've drank this you can go" She said handing him the potion bottle, "Everyone should at least be in their common rooms by now so you should be able to sneak back easily."</p><p>Remus ate the last of his meal before quickly leaving the hospital wing heading swiftly for the fat lady portrait. He had hardly finished crawling through the portrait hole when he heard a loud squeal from across the room.</p><p>"REMUS" Sirius shouted jumping up from the table towards Remus.</p><p>"Hey, mate. How've you been?" Remus asked rising to his feet in front of Sirius.</p><p>Sirius pulled him into a warm embrace, the hug served as all the answer Remus needed. They'd both missed each other and was just happy to be back together until Remus had to go again. </p><p>"Hey mate, how's your mum" James shouted from the table.</p><p>"She's doing well thanks. I see you haven't burnt things down around here" Remus replied over Sirius' shoulder.</p><p>"We're not completely useless without you" James joked back.</p><p>"Well I think one of us is" Peter added with a chuckle looking to Sirius who hadn't let go of Remus since he'd been back. </p><p>"Yeah, let go of the poor lad Sirius" James said.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just really boring without you around" Sirius stated releasing Remus and walking back to the table and taking his seat closely followed by Remus.</p><p>"So, what mischief have you been up to?" Remus asked. </p><p>"Oh you know, things" Sirius replied tiptoeing the question. </p><p>"And those things happen to be?" Remus asked attempting to pry the answer out of him.</p><p>"A secret" Sirius answered sternly.</p><p>"Hmm, the Sirius I know loves gloating about his antics." Remus replied suspiciously.</p><p>"You can't break me Lupin. I am a wall." Sirius said crossing his arms in defense.</p><p>"You know you can't keep a secret from me" Remus replied shifting his eyes towards his pocket where he was storing the book he borrowed. "I better be going and unpacking my things - care to help?" Remus added winking at Sirius.</p><p>"Sure thing" Sirius replied not quite understanding Remus' point. </p><p>The two of them walked to their dorm side by side. </p><p>"So what did you want me alone for" Sirius asked teasingly. </p><p>"The book, I wanted to hand it back" Remus replied patting the book in his pocket.</p><p>"You can keep it until you've finished it, I can wait." Sirius replied sweetly, pushing open the door. </p><p>"I have finished it, made a few notes too on some points of interest." Remus replied following Sirius into the room. </p><p>"Oh, well once I've finished it as well we can have a little debrief discussion, compare notes and such" Sirius replied sitting on the trunk at the end of his bed.</p><p>"That's a good idea, hopefully you'll have finished reading by the end of 7th year." Remus joked handing the book back to Sirius. </p><p>"I'll try my best or we'll have to have the discussion post-hogwarts." Sirius replied hiding the book.</p><p>"You reckon we'll still be friends then?" Remus asked looking for reassurance.</p><p>"Of course, unless you get sick of me" Sirius replied.</p><p>"If I haven't gotten sick of you yet I reckon I never will" Remus added sweetly with a smile.</p><p>"Even if I get really annoying?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Can you get more annoying than you currently are?" Remus joked </p><p>"Shut up" Sirius laughed back, "I'm pretty sure we'll be best friends forever Remus, all four of us" he added solemnly.</p><p>"I really, deeply hope so" Remus replied equally as solemn, he looked down at his unkempt bed, "Want to tell me how my bed got in such a mess?" he asked.</p><p>"Huh, not sure" Sirius replied with a wink.</p><p>"I don't mind, just maybe you could remake the bed next time." Remus added with a smile permanently stapled on his face.</p><p>He places away his final belongings and begins to walk back towards the common room. Sirius follows suit without being told.</p><p> </p><p>9th March 1972</p><p>The four boys were in their respective beds after a long day of school. they had been chatting through new prank ideas as well as gossiping over fellow students and even the occasional piece of scandalous news surrounding a professor. </p><p>"Well, I am beat fellas" James yawned, "Goodnight lads".</p><p>"Goodnight mate" Remus and Sirius replied in near unison, Peter had already fallen asleep about half an hour earlier. Once James had laid down in his bed Sirius looked towards Remus trying to gain his attention without waking the other boys. </p><p>In failing to do so Sirius picked up the animagus book and quietly walked over to Remus' bed. </p><p>"Hey" Sirius whispered standing at the side of Remus' bed holding the book between his two hands. The book looked stuffed with pieces of parchment and Sirius face was filled with a grin from ear to ear. Remus simply shifted over in his bed allowing space for Sirius to climb in. </p><p>"You finished reading it?" Remus whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, couldn't leave you waiting too long could I?" Sirius answered quietly, "Seems really difficult to become one" </p><p>"Yeah, from collecting all the things you need and having the potions and transfiguration skills. Not to mention the horrific nature of what could go wrong if you messed it up." Remus replied.</p><p>"But surely the end goal is worth it." Sirius rebuttled.</p><p>"Is it?" Remus answered knowing the pain of transformations.</p><p>"Would you not want to be able to become an animal?" Sirius replied excitedly causing James to stir a little.</p><p>"I can't say that I would" Remus replied even quieter than before, "Would you?"</p><p>"Yeah, it could be just what I need to get free from my family. Just think of how free and happy animals are. Wouldn't it be great to be that" Sirius justified.</p><p>"I can see why you're attracted to the idea. But regardless you're far too young to be attempting this level of magic and you did promise McGonagall that you wouldn't try to become one." Remus replied.</p><p>"I guess you're right." Sirius answered slumping down in sadness, "do you mind if I stay here tonight?"</p><p>"I'm surprised you still bother asking" Remus replied settling down for the night.</p><p>"It's only polite" Sirius answered sliding the book under the bed and settling down next to Remus meeting his gaze.</p><p>"You will be free one day mate" Remus said sweetly.</p><p>"You don't know that" Sirius replied.</p><p>"I'll personally make sure of it myself if I need to" Remus replied smiling at Sirius who turned away quickly to look at the clock on the wall.</p><p>"Happy Birthday" Sirius said turning back to Remus having noticed the time had reached 5 past midnight.</p><p>"Thank you" Remus answered before swiftly drifting off to sleep soon followed by Sirius doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>10th March 1972</p><p>"WAKEY WAKEY BIRTHDAY BOY" Sirius shouted from the end of Remus' bed. He had been sure to wake up early to finish wrapping his present.</p><p>"Some of us are still trying to sleep" James grumbled from his bed.</p><p>"How could you stay asleep when it's our dear friends birthday" Sirius retalliated.</p><p>"If you wake me up this early on my birthday then I'll kill you" James answered sitting up in his bed.</p><p>"Duly noted," Sirius replied before taking a seat next to Remus who was only half awake, "for you" he continued with a smile extending the package in his hand.</p><p>"You didn't have to get me anything" Remus said humbly taking the package and unwrapping it with a smile.</p><p>"Do you like it?" Sirius asked staring at Remus anticipating a reaction.</p><p>"You got me chocolate, of course I absolutely love it" Remus replied.</p><p>"Have you seen what's under the chocolate?" Sirius asked with a growing smirk.</p><p>Remus took the chocolate out of the package placing it beside him and found a homemade book held together by tape and treasury tags. Across the front of the book it read, "the start of a great friendship". The book was filled with notes from study sessions and lessons including a couple from their private animagus ones as well as sketches representing some of the happiest memories they had shared in their short time together and finally it ended with a note from Sirius telling Remus exactly how much their friendship and bond meant to him.</p><p>To my dearest Remus, </p><p>Firstly I would like to wish you a very happy birthday. I will never not be grateful to have you in my life. You are what calms me when I'm angry and what cheers me when I'm sad. I honestly don't know what I would do without you and I mean what would you do without me. I hope your birthday is wonderful as is every other day until your next birthday. </p><p>Love, Sirius.</p><p>Upon finishing reading the note he placed the book in his lap and leaned towards Sirius before pulling him into a tight embrace and whispering, "thank you, I love it" in his ear.</p><p>"I'm glad" Sirius whispered back holding Remus equally as tightly.</p><p>"Don't mean to break up this wonderful lovefest over here but I wanted to give the birthday boy his present before I hopped in the shower." James said approaching the end of Remus' bed.</p><p>The two boys broke apart from their embrace as James handed over a neatly wrapped parcel. Remus quickly unwrapped it to find a chocolate bar and a handknitted jumper.</p><p>"Thank you James" Remus said.</p><p>"No problem mate, I told mum you could do with a new jumper seeing as Sirius seems to have stolen all of yours by now." James joked, "You're not allowed to steal that one" he added facing Sirius.</p><p>"Fine." Sirius grumbled back playfully. </p><p>James turned back to walk away for his shower. </p><p>"So, how's your birthday been so far?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I've not even been awake for 20 minutes." Remus replied.</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question" Sirius insisted.</p><p>"It's been one of my best" Remus said solemnly. </p><p>"Is that because of me" Sirius teased playfully. </p><p>Remus shrugged his shoulders with a smirk plastered on his face. He knew Sirius had already managed to make this what he could easily classify as his best birthday ever but Sirius didn't need the ego boost of knowing it to be true. And besides, the smile stuck to his face told the truth of the matter - that simply Remus had never been happier than what he was with his friends. </p><p>"We should be getting down to breakfast" James stated reentering the room now fully dressed. </p><p>"Good thinking Jamesy," Sirius began pointing a finger at James "I will leave you to get ready" he said cheerfully towards Remus as he walked to stand with James.</p><p>"Do you want to wake him or should I?" James asked looking at Peter who had slept through all the celebrations so far.</p><p>"Together?" Sirius replied with a smirk. Both boys creeped towards Peters bed and stood on either side of it, after sharing a quick look of reassurance between themselves they both shouted, "PEEEEEEEEETTTTTTEEE" into his ears.</p><p>Peter bolted upright in his bed clutching at his chest, gasping he says, "Merlin, you two are gonna kill me one day".</p><p>"With any luck," Sirius joked. "Now get get ready - it's time for breakfast".</p><p>"Give me a minute mate" Peter replied just about having caught his breath, "Happy birthday mate" he added shuffling out of his bed before walking over to Remus and handing him a homemade card and a chocolate frog to Remus.</p><p>"Thanks mate, I appreciate it" Remus replied with a smile. Peter turned back to get ready for the day whilst the other three boys, who was already prepared waited stood together.</p><p>Once Peter was ready the four of them left to go down to the great hall for breakfast.</p><p>"So, dear Remus, what would you like to do for your birthday?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Get through the day without any detentions" Remus replied half honest, half joking.</p><p>"Your wish is my command" Sirius stated.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa. Don't make promises you can't keep mate" James teased as they crawled through the portrait hole.</p><p>"If Remus wants a day free of mischief then I say we give it to him" Sirius replied, the sincerity clear in his voice.</p><p>"Fair enough, today we become model students" James stated.</p><p>"But only today" Sirius added.</p><p>"I'm not sure you can last any longer than that" Remus joked.</p><p>"For you, Remus, I could do anything" Sirius responded taking the lead into the great hall.</p><p>They took their regular seat at the Gryffindor table and enjoyed a big celebratory breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, after all their lessons - which were of course extra boring with Sirius' promise to behave all day - and dinner - which was as grand as usual - the boys retired to the Gryffindor common room. Inside Lily sat with a few of her friends Marlene and Dorcas by the fire.</p><p>"Happy Birthday" Lily said when she saw Remus</p><p>"Happy Birthday" Dorcas and Marlene added in unision. </p><p>"Thank you" Remus replied before taking a seat at their table.</p><p>"Evening Evans" James added following Remus to the table. Lily ignored him.</p><p>"How rude Evans" Sirius added teasingly. She still ignored them.</p><p>"Hello Lily" Peter added, she replied with a quick "Hi" before she and her friends walked back up to their own dorm leaving just the four friends in the common room. </p><p>"So tell me Remus, has this been the best birthday ever" Sirius asked.</p><p>"It's been a very good birthday, I'm impressed you managed to stay so well behaved all day. I was sure you was going to break when Binns kept talking about Uranus." Remus chuckled.</p><p>"I didn't think I was gonna make it through the lesson, thought I was going to burst from holding the laughter down" James added with a laugh.</p><p>"Thank you for such a good day" Remus said solemnly. Sirius exchanged a quick glance with James and then Peter before turning back to look at Remus.</p><p>"We may have one more surprise" Sirius said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, do I want to know?" Remus replied worriedly.</p><p>"Trust me you'll like it," James began before summoning one of the kitchen elves, "We got the elves to throw together an extra little present for you".</p><p>The elf handed the triple layered chocolate cake to James who placed it on the table whilst the elf apparated back to the kitchens.</p><p>"You guys did this for me?" Remus asked sweetly, finding it difficult to believe his friends care so much for him. </p><p>"Well it was Sirius' idea but he doesn't have great elf-etiquette, so we stepped in to provide communications." James answered. </p><p>"Thank you so much, this looks absolutely delicious" Remus replied with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Only the best for you" Sirius stated with an equally large smile, "Dig in".</p><p>"How on Earth are we going to get through this?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Firstly, I've seen you in the great hall - you're appetite is surprisingly large for such a slender young boy. Secondly, I don't think you could ever eat enough chocolate. Thirdly, we have a Peter." Sirius joked.</p><p>"Hey!" Peter demanded.</p><p>"What, you love your cake" James replied in defence of Sirius' words taking a break from cutting the cake into slices.</p><p>"Sirius began distributing the slices across the four of them being sure to give Remus the biggest slice. </p><p>The night fizzled out with the boys being stuffed with chocolate cake. Peter headed to bed first with 2 additional slices of cake.</p><p>Not too much later James walked to the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls dorm where he shouted, "EVANS, DO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WANT SOME CAKE".</p><p>"POTTER" Lily shouted emerging from the dorm.</p><p>"Evans, we've got some cake left over and thought you might fancy some?" James said with a smirk.</p><p>"What have you done to it" She asked stood halfway down the stairs.</p><p>"Nothing, just far too big for the four of us to eat on our own." James added taking a step towards Lily.</p><p>Upon stepping onto the staircase it promptly turned into a slide causing Lily to slide down falling on top of James.</p><p>"Looks like you've finally fallen for James" Sirius shouted from the table.</p><p>"Shut it Black." Lily hissed back. Remus shot Sirius a quick look of comfort knowing how uncomfortable Sirius feels when his last name is used. </p><p>Lily just stands up and walks over to the table.</p><p>"Feel free to take it all" Remus said with a gently smile.</p><p>"Thanks, happy birthday again" Lily replied.</p><p>"Thanks" Remus said.</p><p>James had moved away and the staircase returned to it's usual state in time for Lily to walk back upstairs with the remainder of the cake. </p><p>"I forgot the staircase did that" James said finally rising to his feet. Think I'll be heading up to bed now" he continued rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Hey wait up," Sirius said raising to his feet, "you joining?" he asked looking to Remus.</p><p>"I will shortly, you guys head up" Remus replied wanting a moment to himself. </p><p>"Goodnight mate" Sirius said.</p><p>"Night mate, happy birthday. James added.</p><p>James and Sirius left and Remus simply stayed where he was sat in the common room. He let a smile creep across his face thinking about the wonderful day he had and how grateful he is for his friends.</p><p>By the time Remus had made his way upstairs his three friends had gone to sleep. He got half way to his own bed before stopping to look at Sirius. Whilst it wasn't Sirius specifically that made his birthday so great it wouldn't have been so grand without him. Remus stopped and smiled for a little while just looking toward Sirius.</p><p>"It's rude to stare" Sirius grumbled revealing the fact that he was awake.</p><p>"Sorry" Remus said looking away, the darkness hiding the blush crossing his face. </p><p>"It's okay, come here" Sirius grumbled shifting over in his bed, "Happy birthday".</p><p>"You've said that already mate" Remus said with a laugh laying next to Sirius.</p><p>"I just want you to have a good day" Sirius replied.</p><p>"I had the best day" Remus said with a smile, "many thanks to you".</p><p>"You deserve to have the best day every day" Sirius said clearly drifting back to sleep.</p><p>"So do you" Remus replied smiling at the shorter boy next to him who had already closed his eyes. </p><p>"Any day with you is the best day" Sirius stumbled out his mouth with a yawn.</p><p>"Goodnight" Remus said gently hearing how tired his friend was.</p><p>"Goodnight birthday boy" Sirius replied with a bigger yawn settling down to sleep. </p><p>Remus laid there with the biggest grin on his face knowing this is the best end he could have to his best birthday ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Potion Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13th March 1972</p><p>"You guys go on without me, I've got to ask McGonagall about something" Sirius said throwing a subtle wink at Remus.</p><p>"Enjoy your hot date mate" James said leading the way out of the classroom followed closely by their friends.</p><p>Sirius strolled up to the front of the classroom where McGonagall was sat.</p><p>"Hello Mr Black. How may I help you today?" Professor McGonagall asked.</p><p>"I wanted to return the book I borrowed" Sirius said sliding the book across the table.</p><p>"Did it meet your expectations?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"Yes, it was a very enlightening read. Do many people bother to go through all those steps?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Some people do, in my experience most animagi are born that way" McGonagall replied.</p><p>"But surely anyone would have an interest in becoming one if they knew it was possible." Sirius continued excitedly.</p><p>"There are some enticing qualities to becoming one, but one would have to weigh up the time and difficulty it takes to become one. Plus, as I'm sure you read, the dangers of doing it wrong can be rather devastating to the witch or wizard." McGonagall stated firmly.</p><p>"Do you get to pick what animal you become?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Mr Black, I am starting to fear that your interest is more than hypothetical." McGonagall said with concern.</p><p>"Ma'am with all due respect I think we both know I don't have the focus or patience to go through all those steps. I'm merely curious." Sirius insisted. </p><p>"You don't pick the animal. You'd become the animal which is best suited to your personality." McGonagall replied reluctantly.</p><p>"So it'd be a surprise to the wizard?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Yes, but you could potentially make an informed prediction with some animagus knowledge." McGonagall answered.</p><p>"How animalistic do you become?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Physically, you wouldn't really know any difference. Mentally you're still you, you'll have total recollection of what happened in your animagus form as well as being entirely aware of your surrounding. Other animals, however, will view you as an animal." McGonagall stated.</p><p>"So would that extend to non-animal but still animalistic creatures? Like a centaur or a werewolf?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Yes, even a human wouldn't be able to tell the difference if they didn't know you was an animagi." McGonagall stated.</p><p>"Hmm, so-" Sirius began.</p><p>"I think that's enough questions now Mr Black." McGonagall interrupted, "you better run along and find your friends". </p><p>"Thanks for the book ma'am." Sirius said turning back to leave.</p><p>"I hope to see this level of interest in your actual studies, exams are only a few months away now." McGonagall asked.</p><p>"I can't make any promises ma'am" Sirius said leaving the room.</p><p>Walking along the corridor towards his next class he could help but to let his mind drift considering what animal he could become. Maybe knowing that would be the truest answer to who he was. To whether or not he was a good person truly. Maybe the sorting hat made a mistake or only put him in Gryffindor because it's what he wanted. Coming from a line of such dark wizards how could he choose to be any different. How could he prove that he was. How could he know that he was. </p><p>It meant a great deal to him to be better than them, to make others see the difference in their beliefs but still he was not certain that he was all that different. In him he could see the ambition and determination of a Slytherin. He matched the traits of one so why isn't it just that. </p><p>'Who is Sirius Orion Black' he thought to himself desperate to understand who he was and what he could be.</p><p>Lost in thought he continues walking past his classroom and is only broken away by the sound of his friends calling for him.</p><p>"Hey Sirius" Remus said seeing his friend in the corridor.</p><p>"Hello mate" Peter added as Sirius continued to walk.</p><p>"OI, idiot" James finished louder than the others chasing after Sirius.</p><p>"Oh-hey" Sirius stumbled out finally being released from the prison of his own thoughts.</p><p>"Where ya headed mate, potions is right here" James stated looking back at the doorway where Remus and Peter stood both having confusion plastered across their faces.</p><p>"Sorry, wasn't paying attention. Shall we head in Jamesy" Sirius replied pouncing back to his usual self before shuffling into the classroom. </p><p>"How did your meeting with McGonagall go?" James asked following Sirius into the classroom.</p><p>"Usual, bit of chatter. Nothing worth reporting" Sirius replied taking a seat at the empty desk in the back corner of the room. Peter and Remus took their seats on the table in front before James took his place beside Sirius. </p><p>"Got what you needed?" Remus asked trying to not make their secret too obvious.</p><p>"As much as I could" Sirius replied, "You know McGonagall".</p><p>"Ah the brick wall" James joked.</p><p>"That's enough chatter please" Professor Slughorn said from the front of the room.</p><p>Professor Slughorn took a stance at the front of the classroom where he began to give his lesson on the Wiggenweld Potion.</p><p>"Whilst I know the majority of you prefer the practical side to my lessons it is rather important we learn the theory behind it first," he began, "Today's potion will come in handy if you have an unfortunate crossing with a sleeping draught which is covered in your second year or the draught of the living death which we will touch on a tad this year but you wont get the chance to make it until your sixth year."</p><p>Sirius placed his hand over his mouth in a fake yawn causing James to laugh.</p><p>"Is there a problem boys?" Slughorn asked looking at the two giggling boys at the back of the room.</p><p>"All good sir" James began.</p><p>"Just eager to learn" Sirius said. Both boys had a big grin across their faces which Slughorn opted to ignore and simply move back onto his work. </p><p>"The main purpose of this potion is to heal injuries and replenish stamina but as mentioned before it also works as a antidote to certain sleeping potions" Slughorn began talking through the history of the Wiggenweld potion to most of the classes displeasure. Through the class he continued to move onto the ingredients list before finishing with a brief outline of the brewing instructions. </p><p>"Please keep your notes safe as you'll be needing them next week when we make this potion." Slughorn continued drawing his lesson to a close, "before you begin to pack away your things may I ask for a few students to stay behind at the end of the lesson."</p><p>The students looking around in confusion whilst Professor Slughorn walked behind his desk and picked up a piece of parchment with some names scribbled down it. </p><p>"If your name is read please stay behind at the end of the lesson, the rest of you may leave," Slughorn began before beginning to list students name starting with a Hufflepuff girl, two ravenclaw boys and a gaggle of Slytherins before finally saying, "Lily Evans. If you name wasn't called please feel free to leave now." </p><p>Remus and Peter stood first turning around to see their friends. James had an extra wide smile on his face.</p><p>"What's got you in such a good mood?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Clearly it was my company" Sirius replied standing.</p><p>"Because that's always been so enticing" Remus said sarcastically. </p><p>"It's Evans." James stated.</p><p>"What about her?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Asking to stay behind. I don't know what she's done but clearly she isn't as perfect as she makes out to be" James replied cheerfully before standing with his friends, "I'm going to wait and find out what she's done."</p><p>"You do that Jamesy" Sirius said, "i'm going to get dinner." </p><p>"Me too" Remus added beginning to walk out of the room.</p><p>"Sorry mate, I'm starving" Peter added following Remus.</p><p>"But good luck" Sirius finished giving James a hard pat on the back before joining his friends.</p><p>James lent against the back wall of the classroom waiting to hear what Slughorn had to say.</p><p>"Mr Potter, I do not remember reading your name on my list so I must thusly ask you to leave" Professor Slughorn stated looking at James.</p><p>"Sorry sir, I'll be going" James said before slipping out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar to ensure he could hear the conversation going on.</p><p>From outside the classroom he could only here brief parts of the conversation, "I must say I am impressed", "trial basis", "you may be kicked out", "thank you for your time".</p><p>Upon hearing the conversation drawing to a close James stepped to the side to not look as though he was snooping. Last to leave the classroom was Lily, the exact person James was waiting for.</p><p>"Evans, gotten yourself into trouble?" James asked teasingly.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be off getting detention with your friends?" Lily replied in an equally teasing manner. </p><p>"I wanted to check that you was okay after your run in with Slughorn." James answered.</p><p>"All your snooping and you're still completely clueless" Lily teased, "He wasn't condemning me. He was inviting me to a club he has for exceptionally talented students. No wonder you had no clue about it". She stated beginning to walk towards the great hall.</p><p>"What are you trying to suggest Evans?" James asked trying to catch up with her.</p><p>"Simply that there is a clear reason you wasn't asked to join the club." Lily answered.</p><p>"Maybe I'm simply to good for your silly club" James stated defensively. Lily simply let out a hearty mocking laugh.</p><p>"Please, where are exactly are your potions skills?" Lily asked.</p><p>"In my blood Evans. My father invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and my family boasts the first-development of Skele-gro and Pepperup potion. I am a natural potion-person" James gloated.</p><p>"You mean a potioneer" Lily teased as she walked into the great hall and away from James before he had the chance to come up with a comeback.</p><p>James walked over to where his friends were sat.</p><p>"James my boy. How did your snooping go?" Sirius asked from the table holding a chicken drumstick in his hand.</p><p>"She's been invited to a club that Slughorn runs." James stated grumpily as he sat at the table.</p><p>"Good for her," Remus replied.</p><p>"Why does she get invited and we don't" Sirius asked scooping some potatoes and dishing them onto James' plate noticing he hasn't gotten himself any food yet.</p><p>"Probably because she pays attention in class and she behaves in class and she doesn't blow up cauldrons making simple potions." Remus justified.</p><p>"I think if there's a special club for smart people you should be in it at least" Sirius said to Remus.</p><p>"Oh please, I can follow a potion recipe fine but I'm nothing special." Remus said quietly.</p><p>"You're the most special Remus" Sirius replied with a smile.</p><p>"Ah-hem," James replied, "Stop with the love fest, this is about me"</p><p>"Oh dear James Potter, how dare I stop thinking about you" Sirius teased stealing a fork-full of food from James' plate. </p><p>"Oi, there's literally a table full of food" James complained stealing an equal amount of food from Sirius' plate. </p><p>"Isn't your dad a potioneer?" Peter asked.</p><p>"YES! I don't see why none of us was considered for his club." James said not taking his eyes off of Sirius ensuring no more food is stolen from his plate. </p><p>"I do not see a world in which any professor would chose to spend more time than necessary with any of us" Remus insisted grabbing himself a bowl of ice cream.</p><p>"What are you trying to say about us Remus?" Sirius asked sticking his spoon into Remus' bowl of ice cream and stealing some. Remus raised his eyebrow at his friend.</p><p>"I'm simply saying that no matter how wonderful my dear friends are you are all rather insufferable." Remus said with a laugh.</p><p>"What have I ever done that could be classified as insufferable?" Sirius asked stealing another spoonful of Remus' ice cream.</p><p>"Hmm, I wonder?" Remus said sarcastically staring Sirius who had paused holding the spoon in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner the boys went to their common room.</p><p>"So, correct me if I'm wrong but I believe it is your birthday in two weeks time Mr Potter?" Peter said looking at James.</p><p>"Why yes it is Mr Pettigrew" James responded.</p><p>"But that would happened to be during the Easter break wouldn't it Mr Lupin?" Peter continued.</p><p>"Why yes it would Mr Pettigrew" Remus replied joining in on the strange nicknaming.</p><p>"So that means we will have to celebrate early doesn't it Mr Sirius" Peter added being sure to avoid the sore subject of Sirius' last name. </p><p>"Why yes Mr Pettigrew. Whatever shall we do?" Sirius replied with a smirk.</p><p>"We'll have to celebrate next week" Peter insisted.</p><p>"But when, on the Friday maybe so it's close to his birthday? Or maybe the Monday so it's precisely a week" Remus suggested with a smile.</p><p>"Just one day - ha - that's not merely enough for one James Fleamont Potter now is it" Sirius demanded.</p><p>"So maybe we'll simply need to give him a birthday week" Peter replied proudly.</p><p>"What an excellent idea my dear Peter" Sirius responded before throwing his arm around James, "What do you think my boy?"</p><p>"I think it is perfect. I will also let you know that mum's said you lot can come over on my birthday if you'd like." James replied throwing his arm around Sirius. </p><p>"I'll need to check with my mum but I'm sure I'll be able to make it" Peter added.</p><p>"Same here mate" Remus added.</p><p>"James I-" Sirius started.</p><p>"It's okay mate, I understand. You don't need to explain yourself" James reassured.</p><p>"With all due respect your parents are kind of the worst." Remus added.</p><p>"With absolutely no respect your parents are the absolute worst." James clarified. </p><p>"I can't disagree with you there" Sirius confirmed. </p><p>The rest of their evening was spent sharing plans and ideas of how they could celebrate James' birthday across the next week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Carriages and Brooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20th March 1972</p><p>"Mr James Potter" Sirius began stood at the end of his bed, "Mr Pettigrew, Mr Lupin and Mr Handsome wish to present you with the warmest birthday wishes to start his birthday week".</p><p>Peter placed a box of cupcakes on the foot of James' bed.</p><p>"Cupcakes for breakfast?" James asked opening the box, "QUIDDITCH CUPCAKES FOR BREAKFAST". James grabbed one of the cupcakes and pulled the edible golden snitch from the top of the icing and placed it into his mouth.</p><p>"Do I get this every day this week" James asked.</p><p>"Dear James, you should know by now that we are creative enough to have different surprises across this wonderful week." Sirius said grabbing himself a cupcake, this one adorned by a golden lion.</p><p>"This is merely the beginning" Peter added grabbing himself a broom topped cupcake.</p><p>"I for one am looking forward to seeing how this week goes" James said gleefully passing Remus a cupcake adorned with Quidditch rings.</p><p>"To James" Remus said raising the cupcake in a cheers style.</p><p>"To James" the other boys responded also raising their cupcakes.</p><p>Around half an hour later when they had gotten dressed and reached the bottom of the moving staircase.</p><p>"Now my boy, next on the birthday celebrations is a personal carriage service to breakfast." Sirius said gleefully.</p><p>"How on Earth have you managed to get a carriage into the sc-" James started before noticing Sirius crouched in front of him, "What are you doing?".</p><p>"You're carriage awaits Jamesy" Sirius stated patting himself on the back. </p><p>"Sirius you're tiny how exactly do you plan on carrying me?" James asked.</p><p>"With my strong muscles so jump on board Birthday boy" Sirius insisted.</p><p>James hopped onto Sirius back with Remus and Peter supporting his balance whilst Sirius stood up straight.</p><p>"You steady mate?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"As steady as can be" James replied with a smile.</p><p>"Remember you've got to smack the horse to get it to go" Remus said with a smirk.</p><p>"Good idea mate" James answered promptly smacking Sirius around the back of his head. </p><p>"Oi!" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Get moving horsey" Remus teased. Sirius shot him a glare before beginning to walk down the corridor. </p><p>"What's all this then?" Lily asked walking past the boys in the corridor, "Has he forgotten how to walk on his own?" </p><p>"Despite popular belief he isn't actually completely incompetent" Remus reassured.</p><p>"It's his birthday" Peter added.</p><p>"Is it?" Lily asked. </p><p>"Well his birthday week seeing as we're not here on his actual birthday" Remus answered.</p><p>"Still doesn't explain this" Lily said gesturing to the combination of Sirius and James. </p><p>"Personal carriage ride to breakfast" Sirius stated.</p><p>"Since when did you become a carriage?" Lily asked.</p><p>"There's many things you don't know about me Evans" Sirius joked.</p><p>"How about we leave it that way" Lily suggested.</p><p>"Ouch I am hurt Evans" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Boo-hoo," Lily added sarcastically, "I'll leave you lot to your activities". Lily added walking ahead of the boys to where Marlene and Dorcas was stood. </p><p>"Can we go any faster mate, I would like some breakfast" James said.</p><p>"Blimey mate" Sirius huffed before speeding up to a light jog, Peter does as well whilst Remus simply extends his strides being the tallest of the group. </p><p>"Don't go too fast" Peter said being heavy breaths. </p><p>"Sorry mate, birthday boys orders." Sirius replied sounding more breathy by the word. </p><p>Before they knew it they had reached the great hall where Sirius perched beside the Gryffindor table to allow James to hop down. Sirius stood up straight stretching his back out straight.</p><p>"You alright?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Never better dear Remus."  Sirius responded taking his seat at the table next to James.</p><p>And with this was the end of Monday's birthday celebrations.</p><p> </p><p>21st March 1972</p><p>"So what's the plan today lads?" James asked as the boys sat around the breakfast table.</p><p>"Well seeing as we have a free period today we thought we'd get some celebrating done then." Peter answered.</p><p>"Doing what exactly?" James asked curiously.</p><p>"You'll find out soon enough" Sirius replied.</p><p>"You'll enjoy it" Remus reassured.</p><p>"You're just gonna have to hold out until then Jamesy" Sirius teased.</p><p> </p><p>Three lessons later the boys had reached their free period. They had walked through the castle to the front doors. </p><p>"Now before we go any further we should blindfold you" Peter said to James.</p><p>"Merlin, can I trust you guys to handle me safely blindfolded?" James asked. </p><p>"You can trust us for anything Jamesy" Sirius stated tying his tie around James' head ensuring to cover his eyes. </p><p>"How many fingers am I holding up?" Peter asked forming a peace sign in front of James' blindfolded face.</p><p>"Uhh, two?" James suggested.</p><p>"Damn, he can see" Peter said defeated.</p><p>"Or maybe, I just guessed well?" James replied.</p><p>"Touche" Remus answered trying to move on. </p><p>"Come this way" Sirius said holding James by the shoulders and pushing him forward. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-" James said.</p><p>"What's the problem?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"You are not in control of me, you are a fantastic mate but Merlin's Beard I cannot let you where I go -  I want Remus" James demanded.</p><p>"Fine" Sirius said stepping away and laying a light smack on the back of James' head.</p><p>"Sirius!" James shouted,</p><p>"You have no proof that was me" Sirius defended.</p><p>"Let's calm it and get outside." Remus suggested holding James by his shoulders. </p><p>"I am calm now that I'm in such safer hands" James said teasingly.</p><p>Together the boys guided James out the main door and down towards the quidditch pitch.</p><p>"TA-DA!" Sirius and Peter shouted as Remus removed the tie from around James' eyes before shoving it into his pocket.</p><p>"The Quidditch pitch is your big surprise?" James asked.</p><p>"No, this is just where the brooms are kept" Sirius said walking over to the first years broom cupboard.</p><p>"So we're playing quidditch?" James asked.</p><p>"We're doing something a little bit more fun than that" Peter added.</p><p>"We're gonna fly around the school" Sirius stated, "go wherever we want just be free."</p><p>"Do you guys even have your own brooms?" James stated walking forwards to grab his own.</p><p>"I do" Peter said.</p><p>"Marlene said I could borrow hers" Sirius said.</p><p>"Since when do you speak to Marlene McKinnon?" James asked.</p><p>"Since I needed to borrow someone's broom, Remus suggested it." Sirius defended.</p><p>"With the way she's always looking at you I figured she'd be likely to say yes" Remus snapped.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius questioned defensively.</p><p>"It means she thinks your cute idiot now grab your broom" James replied, "What about you Remus, who have you stolen a broom from." </p><p>"Oh, no thank you. I'm not getting involved" said Remus.</p><p>"But it's my birthday. It won't be as much fun without all of my friends flying with me" James begged.</p><p>"I'd love to James, but I don't have a broom to use" Remus justified</p><p>"Don't worry mate, you can ride with me?" Sirius suggested sweetly holding Marlene's broom. </p><p>"I don't want to be a bother" Remus said.</p><p>"Come on mate, for me?" James requested with a big smile.</p><p>"Fine, fine" Remus said walking over to Sirius who was perched on the broom.</p><p>"Hop on mate" Sirius said with a wink.</p><p>"Why am I regretting this already?" Remus proclaimed.</p><p>"Because you don't know how to have fun," Sirius stated feeling Remus climb onto the broom, "Are you nervous" he asked in a hushed tone.</p><p>"A little" Remus replied quietly.</p><p>"You can hold on to me if it'll make you feel better" Sirius stated just loud enough for Remus to hear.</p><p>Remus responded by shuffling forward so his chest rest upon Sirius' back with his arms loosely around the shorter boys waist.</p><p>"All comfortable?" Sirius asked sweetly.</p><p>"hmm" Remus replied with a nod.</p><p>"If it gets too much let me know and you can get off" Sirius added thusly calming Remus' nerves significantly. </p><p>"Lead the way James" Peter said and with that James took off flying around the side of the castle. He was closely followed by Peter who started flying almost immediately after and then lastly by Sirius and Remus.</p><p>When the Sirius began to fly Remus gripped onto him tightly burying his head into the back of Sirius' shoulder.</p><p>"You doing alright mate?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just trying to get used to it." Remus replied. </p><p>Sirius let go of the broom before asking, "can I have my tie?" he asked.</p><p>"Uhhh, sure" Remus replied anxiously pulling an arm away from Sirius to retrieve the tie from his pocket. Quicker than he had removed it, he placed his arm back around Sirius' waist where he passed over the tie.</p><p>"Thank you" Sirius said pulling his hair up into a bun and tying it with his tie, "Now my hair won't be in your face" he added sweetly. </p><p>"HEY SIRIUS" James shouted noticing his friends had been left behind hovering. </p><p>"Coming!" Sirius shouted back, "You ready?" he asked Remus gently.</p><p>"Ready" Remus replied holding onto Sirius resting his head softly on Sirius' shoulder. </p><p>James lead the charge around the castle circling the towers being careful to avoid the windows of professors' offices. Upon approaching the astronomy tower James looks to his friends with a mischievous smirk before zooming through the opening to the tower and disappearing down the staircase. Peter reluctantly followed in also disappearing down. Sirius looked back to Remus who had just begun to feel more settled on their ride.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" he asked.</p><p>"I do, although one day I fear I will come to regret that decision" Remus replied.</p><p>"Hold on tight mate" Sirius replied feeling Remus grip tighten across his chest before speeding into the tower flying away after their friends who had already begun flying through the corridors. </p><p>"Merlin, we're gonna get into much trouble." Remus worried holding onto Sirius.</p><p>"What is life without some risk" Sirius replied flying the broom around in a loop-de-loop.</p><p>"I think I'm going to be sick" Remus shouted.</p><p>"You dare get any sick in my hair Remus and I will personally hex you into next week" Sirius said sternly.</p><p>"If you cause me to be sick you don't get to dictate where the sick ends up" Remus replied equally as stern.</p><p>"Why are you two lagging behind" James said zipping past them.</p><p>"Someone can't handle their fun" Sirius said.</p><p>"Someone can't handle their broom" Remus added.</p><p>"Where to James?" Peter asked joining his friends in their hovering.</p><p>"Reckon we could get into Slytherin on these?" James asked.</p><p>"Doubt it" Remus replied, "being on brooms won't allow us to suddenly know their password." </p><p>"Good point" James began.</p><p>"BOYS!" Bellowed a loud feminine voice from under them. The four boys looked to each other with fear plastered across their faces. It was Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT" She insisted. </p><p>The boys without breaking eye contact all simultaneously stated, "Go" before quickly flying towards the staircase downstairs, before they had the chance to get away Professor McGongall had drawn her wand and shouted, "Immobulus" freezing the boys in place before she gently brought them all to the ground where she unfroze them.</p><p>"MY OFFICE, NOW" She shouted confiscating all 3 brooms. </p><p>"Was this part of the birthday celebrations?" James asked as they walked to McGongalls office. </p><p>"In our defence, it was your idea to fly into the castle" Peter replied.</p><p>"In my own defence I didn't have any control over where I went" Remus added.</p><p>"In James' defence it's basically his birthday, and who could punish such an adorable Birthday boy" Sirius teased as they entered into the office with James and Sirius taking seats directly in front of Professors McGonagall's desk and Peter and Remus taking seats behind them.</p><p>"Why is it the four of you are in my room every single week. Every time I'm told there's a disturbance in the school it is always linked to you four." McGongall shouted coming into the room. </p><p>"Probably because you keep catching us ma'am" Sirius stated with a cheeky smile, Remus placed his head into his hand feeling his friend digging them into deeper trouble.</p><p>"May I ask why you was flying brooms around INSIDE of the school?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"For James' birthday" Sirius said as if it was a reasonable explanation. </p><p>"A students birthday is not a good enough reason to break such school rules and the last I checked today is not his birthday" McGonagall stated.</p><p>"Well yes, but we're not here for my birthday so we're celebrating this week" James added. </p><p>"Whose idea was this activity?" McGonagall asked firmly.</p><p>"Mine ma'am, Surprised the lads with it" Sirius stated proudly. </p><p>"Even if that's so, they still went along with the plan" McGonagall said.</p><p>"Wasn't easy, talked me into it pretty fast with my love of Quidditch but Peter was more reluctant and Remus was practically forced to participate" James answered.</p><p>"Whatever the case may be you will all be serving detentions for the rest of the week, I will be alerting Dumbledore about your delinquency and 15 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for each of you" McGonagall stated, "you may consider these to be some additional birthday presents Mr Potter."</p><p>"Means a lot ma'am, your company is always enjoyable" James added.</p><p>"Your detention won't be with me this time. You'll be overseen by Professor Dumbledore himself helping him with whatever he deems suitable. After your dinner today you will head directly to his office and once finished your detention he will escort you back to your common room. This will be the case until the Easter break begins. I would also ask you take your brooms home and do not bring them back this year. Thanks to your shenanigans first years are no longer permitted to have their own brooms. They will be locked in the Quidditch broom cupboard until Friday where you will then be able to collect them for taking home only. Do I make myself clear" She stated.</p><p>"Very much so ma'am" Sirius said.</p><p>"You may leave." She stated watching Peter rush out of the room followed by Remus before she spoke up again to say, "Had you not been flying where you shouldn't I would be inclined to compliment both of your broom skills." </p><p>James and Sirius had a great deal of smugness plastered on their faces.</p><p>"Why thank you ma'am" Sirius said pausing to turn back.</p><p>"Yeah, we appreciate your kind words" James said raising his hand as to ask for a high-five from McGonagall who looked to the hand and turned away.</p><p>"Goodbye boys" She stated with her back turned to the boys.</p><p>"Bye ma'am" James and Sirius replied together before leaving the room and high-fiving one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Big Bad Sirius Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22nd March 1972</p><p>"Welcome back boys" Dumbledore stated as the boys entered their second day of detention, "Have you all had a good day?".</p><p>"Can't complain" James said.</p><p>"What have you got in store for us today?" Sirius asked taking a seat.</p><p>"You see that bookcase there," Dumbledore started gesturing behind him, "The books all need to be placed onto it in alphabetical order."</p><p>"But the books are already on the shelf" Remus said quizzically. </p><p>Without looking Dumbledore simply waved his hand and all of the books flew off the shelf landing in a big pile on the floor.</p><p>"...And now they're not" Sirius added.</p><p>"Once you've completed the task to my satisfaction you'll be able to leave" Dumbledore decided taking a seat at his desk, "I would also like to have conversations with each of your about this unfavourable behaviour so I will be calling you over here one by one. Peter please take a seat first." </p><p>"Sure" Peter said taking a seat adjacent to Dumbledore whilst the other three walked over to the pile of books.</p><p>"Now before we get started I do have to ask do you two know the alphabet?" Remus teased.</p><p>"Remus I am hurt" James joked back.</p><p>"No, no it's a fair question" Sirius said, "I guess as long as one of us knows it we'll be fine." </p><p>"How about you take A-F," Remus began looking at Sirius, "James you can do G-L, I'll do M-S and Pete can do the remaining letters."</p><p>"Sounds good. Let's get to work." James said with a smile. The boys got to work sorting piles of books with their respective letters. Before long Peter came to join the group where Remus briefed him with their work plan and Peter requested James head to speak with Dumbledore.</p><p>"Uhhh Remus" Sirius said holding a pile of books in his arms.</p><p>"Yes?" Remus asked.</p><p>"I need a little help here" Sirius said looking up to the bookcase in front of him which is a fair amount taller than he is.</p><p>"How can I assist?" Remus asked with a smile.</p><p>"I need a boost up" Sirius said.</p><p>"Fine" Remus said bending down to pick up Sirius, "Don't you dare drop a book on me".</p><p>"I can't make any promises" Sirius said as he was lifted in the air, "you want to see what I found?"</p><p>"Do I?" Remus replied.</p><p>"I think so" Sirius said holding a single book in his hand. Remus placed Sirius back on the ground and took the book off of him.</p><p>"Still into the animagus stuff huh?" Remus asked.</p><p>"McGonagall won't answer anymore questions about it" Sirius said going to open up the book.</p><p>"Oh no, you are not going rifling through the headmasters books just because you're a little curious" Remus said.</p><p>"I'm more than a little curious, McGonagall told me something. The wizard doesn't choose what animal they become. The animal you become is based on your characteristics" Sirius stated.</p><p>"So you're curious what animal you'd become?" Remus asked.</p><p>"More so I'm curious about what kind of person I am" Sirius said.</p><p>"There's easier ways to do that than researching about animagi" Remus said, "why are you worried about the kind of person you are anyways?" </p><p>"I'm just curious okay" Sirius said defensively heading back to the pile of books before Remus firmly grabbed his arm.</p><p>"What's going on?" Remus asked quietly. </p><p>"Nothing." Sirius demanded stubbornly.</p><p>"Sirius" Remus whispered in his friends ear, "please speak with me".</p><p>"I was hoping it could tell me if I'm a good person or if I'm just like the rest of my family" Sirius whispered back.</p><p>"Hey, you don't need these books to tell you who you are. I know you well enough to tell you with all my heart that you are a good person." Remus replied quietly looking deeply into Sirius' eyes.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" Sirius asked with a tremble in his voice.</p><p>"Sirius," Remus began pulling Sirius into an embrace, "Bad people don't worry that they might be a bad person. The fact that you care shows how good of a person you are".</p><p>"How do you always know how to make me feel better" Sirius said gently resting his head on Remus's chest. </p><p>"Because sometimes all you need to hear is the truth to feel better" Remus said brushing the hair off of Sirius' face.</p><p>"Why aren't you working! I would like to head back to Gryffindor tonight." James joked, "It's your turn Remus" he added.</p><p>"We can talk more later if you want" Remus whispered to Sirius before walking to sit with Dumbledore.</p><p>"You've got elevator duty Jamesy" Sirius said placing the animagus book on the shelf before walking to grab more books from the floor.</p><p>"What in Merlin's beard does that mean?" James demanded.</p><p>"It means you've gotta lift me to reach the top shelf." Sirius claimed.</p><p>"Fine, come here" James said preparing to lift Sirius, "Ready mate" </p><p>"You know it!" Sirius replied sliding the books onto the top shelf. James placed his friend back on the ground.</p><p>"Why aren't we using our wands to do this?" James asked.</p><p>"Because we're not allo-OH MERLIN, we've been doing this by hand for NO REASON" Sirius complained quickly pulling out his wand and charming the books to float onto the shelf, James also pulled out his wand doing the same. Peter however failed to notice this and continued sorting books by hand.</p><p>"Blimey don't break anything," Remus said walking up to Sirius and James floating books around, "It's your turn mate" he added looking at Sirius.</p><p>"Wish me luck boys" Sirius added walking to sit opposite Dumbledore.</p><p>"Hello Sirius" Dumbledore said.</p><p>"Hello Sir, how are things?" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Things are good, thank you. You have quite a good relationship with Remus, don't you?" Dumbledore said.</p><p>"He's a good friend, they all are" Sirius replied.</p><p>"But it's different with Remus isn't it" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"What are you saying sir." Sirius asked.</p><p>"Professor McGonagall told me about your fight with Lucius and how Remus helped you through that. I saw him helping you over there as well" Dumbledore stated.</p><p>"He keeps me grounded I guess. I... I find it easier to talk to him than I do the others" Sirius said candidly.</p><p>"It's good to have someone like that in your life. I had it once, a very long time ago" Dumbledore reminisced. </p><p>"Was you close then?" Sirius asked prying further than he knew he should.</p><p>"Oh yes, very much so. As close as two people can be really. I see a lot of what we had in you and Remus." Dumbledore answered.</p><p>"Are you still close?" Sirius asked prying further fearing what his headmasters reaction would be.</p><p>"No, he did a great deal of wrong to someone I cared very dearly for unfortunately. I do hope things end better for yourself and Remus" Dumbledore said candidly. </p><p>"Remus wouldn't hurt anyone. He couldn't." Sirius started, "But that doesn't mean we're safe from that fate" he added drifting away in his thoughts.</p><p>"What are you thinking Sirius?" Dumbledore asked with concern.</p><p>"Do you think I'm a bad person professor?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Why would you say that boy?" Dumbledore replied.</p><p>"My family. Everything they stand for. How can I be sure that I'm not just like them?" Sirius demanded.</p><p>"Is this what you was talking to Mr Lupin about?" Dumbledore queried.</p><p>"Yes" Sirius replied simply.</p><p>"And what did he have to say on the matter?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"He said a bad person doesn't worry about being bad" Sirius replied calming with every word he said.</p><p>"Then why do you still worry, do you not trust your dear friends words?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"Of course I do, I ju-" Sirius began.</p><p>"You worry, don't you boy. You are not your family. You are you and only one person gets to decide what you become. It's your choice Sirius whether your loyalties lie on the side of good or the side of bad." Dumbledore reassured, "If there's nothing else you wish to discuss you may rejoin your friends".</p><p>"Thank you Professor." Sirius said with a smile. He got up from the desk to find Remus placing the last of the books on the highest shelf.</p><p>"You took your sweet time didn't you" James quipped. </p><p>"Thought I'd make the most of my time away from manual labour" Sirius replied cheekily. </p><p>"Are we alright to go now Professor?" James asked across the room.</p><p>"Of course" Dumbledore said rising from his chair to walk the four boys back to Gryffindor, "come along".</p><p>"Did uh, did Dumbledore talk to you about me at all?" Sirius asked Remus tentatively as they followed the headmaster out of his office.</p><p>"Um, a little why?" Remus replied.</p><p>"Just curious," Sirius said, "What'd he say?".</p><p>"Why do you care?" Remus asked defensively.</p><p>"I don't" Sirius replied having realised he wouldn't be getting the answer he wanted.</p><p>"Then why did you ask?" Remus teased.</p><p>"I didn't" Sirius said playing a bit too dumb.</p><p>"Don't worry it was all very positive" Remus reassured.</p><p>"Well it's not like you'd have a bad word to say against me" Sirius replied playfully.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure mate" Remus replied with a playful nudge as they walked.</p><p>"Please, you love me too much to do anything other than sing my praises" Sirius replied allowing his words to leave his mouth quicker than he could understand them.</p><p>Remus simply looked down hiding a light blush crossing his cheeks. Sirius did the same with both boys walking in silence back to the common room allowing themselves to rest comfortably in each others company.</p><p>"Here you go boys, rest up" Dumbledore said leaving the boys at the fat lady's portrait waiting until they had gone inside before walking back to his office. </p><p>"Reckon he's got more back-breaking labour for us tomorrow?" Sirius joked.</p><p>"Wouldn't put it past him" James laughed in response. </p><p>"Up to bed then?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Not for me, reckon I'll stay up for a little longer - you guys?" James asked.</p><p>"I, for one, think I will join Remus in going to bed." Sirius stated</p><p>"I'll stay James, chess?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Sure thing Pete, goodnight oldies" James teased as he and Peter took a seat at the table.</p><p>"Shut up you arse" Sirius joked before walking to the boys dormitory.</p><p>"Night lads" Remus added before following Sirius, by the time he caught up they was already in the dorm.</p><p>Remus approached Sirius who had just sat on his own bed before saying, "So I take it Dumbledore must've been talking to you about me huh?".</p><p>"Something like that" Sirius said playfully, "had to tell someone about how insufferable you and your study habits are" he laughed.</p><p>"Oh I'm the insufferable one?" Remus stated with a smile.</p><p>"Clearly" Sirius replied sarcastically.</p><p>"So what was it really about?" Remus inquired.</p><p>"He was asking about us, our friendship" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Same as what we was chatting about then" Remus replied, "think he sees more in us than there is".</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sirius said leaning forward to look to Remus clearer.</p><p>"I'm not sure really, just seemed like he - like he knew us better than we did. If that makes any sense?" Remus said.</p><p>"Makes a lot of sense really. Quite frankly you, Remus Lupin, mean an awful great lot to me. More than maybe any other person." Sirius added candidly.</p><p>Remus looked at him surprised by the sweetness that Sirius had shown him that day.</p><p>"When you're not being a total prat that is" Sirius added breaking the silence, Remus smiled and walked over to his own bed and sat down. </p><p>"For the record, you mean an awful lot to me too, even when you're being a full blown idiot." Remus added nonchalantly whilst picking up a book to read.</p><p>"You kind of have to don't you," Sirius replied yawning, "if you didn't love me for being an idiot you'd never be able to love me".</p><p>"On account of you being an idiot constantly?" Remus asked.</p><p>"You know it" Sirius replied drifting off to sleep as he said it. It wasn't long before Sirius had fallen completely asleep, letting out the low-growl like snores he so often did. Hearing this put Remus at ease knowing he was out cold.</p><p>"How could I not love you" Remus said under his breath looking over to Sirius with a beautiful smile, gentle eyes and pure admiration beaming from his heart for his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Good Morning James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24th March 1972</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you mate" Sirius said pulling James into a hug.</p><p>"You don't have to miss me" James replied hugging Sirius back.</p><p>"Mate, I'm going to miss you when you're not here" Sirius added defensively.</p><p>"No idiot, I meant come with me" James said breaking the embrace holding Sirius by the sides of his arms.</p><p>"Come with you?" Sirius replied with a look of confusion on his face.</p><p>"Yeah otherwise you'll just be sat here on your own wont you. I've checked with mum and she said you can stay for the holidays. Even set up a spare bed in my room for you" James said gleefully.</p><p>"You really mean it? I can stay with you!" Sirius said feeling the excitement grow within him. </p><p>"Of course, I wouldn't have bloody offered it if you couldn't" James said before being forcibly crashed into by Sirius pulling him into a grand hug.</p><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK SOONER YOU BASTARD I'VE GOT TO PACK" Sirius shouted releasing James and running around to shove clothes into his bags.</p><p>"What's got Sirius sprinting around like a headless chicken" Remus asked entering the room.</p><p>"He's not staying at Hogwarts this Easter" James answered.</p><p>"Don't tell me his parents are forcing him to go home again?" Remus asked with worry.</p><p>"What, no. He's coming to stay with me for the two weeks. The offers still open for you to come over on my birthday. Reckon the deal is sweetened now that Sirius is gonna be there" James replied.</p><p>"What are you trying to insinuate?" Remus asked with a pang of concern.</p><p>"Nothing, I just know how weirdly close you two are so thought you'd appreciate being able to see him more." </p><p>"Weirdly close?" Remus questioned.</p><p>"I don't mean anything bad by it. I think it's good you two are there for each other but let's just say it's far less startling for me to wake up and see you lumped beside one another in bed first thing in the morning. As a matter of fact it's almost weirder when you two aren't sharing".</p><p>"I appreciate the space sometimes" Remus commented.</p><p>"More than my company?" Sirius added with a smirk.</p><p>"Surprisingly yes" Remus teased back.</p><p>"Don't allow yourself to get too jealous whilst I'm at James'" Sirius joked.</p><p>"If you climb in bed with me mate I'll hex you" James stated.</p><p>"What if I'm cold?" Sirius said.</p><p>"Then you can have an extra blanket" James answered.</p><p>"Bad dream?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Then I'll stay up and chat with you" James said.</p><p>"What if I get lonely?" Sirius said sweetly.</p><p>"Then I'll owl Remus to come over and join you" James said, "Just accept it mate - no matter how irresistible I may be you'll be staying in your own bed".</p><p>"It's cute that you think you're my type" Sirius said with a laugh patting James on the head, "Now lets get a move on if we wish to make the train. Poor Pete's been left downstairs for ages".</p><p>"Good idea Sirius, maybe the first one you've ever had." Remus joked following Sirius out the dorm.</p><p>"Hey, what did you mean I'm not your type. I'm a total catch" James insisted chasing after them.</p><p>"Please James, your buff athleticism and blind stupidity do absolutely nothing for me" Sirius insisted continuing to walk.</p><p>"So what is your type then?" James requested.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I need to know who to try and set you up with" James insisted. Sirius took a quick glance at Remus pulling his focus away as soon as he realised where his gaze had drifted.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know Jamesy" Sirius replied rushing ahead to meet Peter who was waiting to leave. </p><p>The boys regrouped and made their way to the carriages ready to be taken down to the Hogsmeade train station where they quickly zipped into the train claiming their usual train compartment.</p><p>"So I've owled mum and she said I'll be able to come over on Monday" Peter said gleefully.</p><p>"That's brilliant mate. Just waiting to hear from Remus now" James said turning to look at his friend.</p><p>"I owled as well and I'll be able to come over" Remus added. </p><p>"Good to hear it" Sirius replied with a growing smile.</p><p>"I was thinking, if you lot fancied it you could sleepover that night?" James suggested, "I don't need an answer now obviously. Just tell me when you arrive on Monday".</p><p>"I can make it Jamesy" Sirius said with a smile.</p><p>"Would've never guessed." James teased back.</p><p>"I'm rather looking forward to these next two weeks" Sirius shared. </p><p>"Me too actually" James added with a smile.</p><p>"I feel bad for your parents" Remus remarked, "As if just James wasn't bad enough"</p><p>"Remus, I will have you know I have rather good etiquette in the company of others" Sirius said.</p><p>"Care to ever use that etiquette in our company?" Remus requested.</p><p>"Why would I need to?" Sirius answered, "you lot think I'm great just the way I am".</p><p>"And who told you that?" Remus questioned.</p><p>"HA- look at you two bickering like an old married couple" Severus teased from their compartments doorway.</p><p>"What do you want Snivellous?" Sirius stated. </p><p>"A bit of peace and quiet from your idiocy and constant bickering would be nice" Severus replied.</p><p>"Maybe try another train then" James replied.</p><p>"Come on Sev, let's get a seat before the train sets off" Lily said arriving outside the boys compartment.</p><p>"Hey Evans" James shouted.</p><p>"Potter. How was those detentions with Dumbledore?" Lily asked.</p><p>"Pretty fun actually, he's a decent guy" James replied.</p><p>"What was you thinking flying brooms around the school anyways" Lily demanded. </p><p>"To celebrate that doofus' birthday" Sirius remarked lightly punching James.</p><p>"We had some early celebrations around Hogwarts" Peter added.</p><p>"Early? When is the grand James Potters birthday?" Lily asked trying not to sound too interested.</p><p>"Monday, pop around if you fancy" James answered with a wink.</p><p>"No thanks" Lily said firmly walking away from the doorway closely followed by Severus down the train.</p><p>"Nice one James" Sirius laughed.</p><p>"Worth a shot" James replied with a laugh. </p><p>Throughout the train journey the four of them laughed and joked sharing plans of how they could celebrate James' birthday. Before they knew it they had arrived at the train station. </p><p>"Take a look at this" James said staring out the window onto the platform seeing his parents stood with Peters chatting away. Even Remus' dad was stood with them although he appeared to distance himself from whatever conversation they was having.</p><p>"Let's not keep him waiting then" Sirius said being the first to stand.</p><p>"After you mate" James said gesturing to the door.</p><p>"Don't mind if I do" Sirius said leaving the compartment. The other three boys followed suit each grabbing their luggage and joining the group of parents on the platform.</p><p>"Peter, so good to see you again how have you been" Peters mum asked pulling her son into a deep embrace.</p><p>"James, sweetheart so good to see you" Euphemia exclaimed holding her son close.</p><p>Lyall simply nodded his head towards his son and forced a smile across his face.</p><p>"Do we hug each other just to fit in" Sirius joked under his breath to Remus.</p><p>"Maybe it's why we get on so well" Remus suggested, "all that pain inside us just connects".</p><p>"Maybe it's why we understand each other so exceptionally." Sirius added.</p><p>"We've got an awful lot in common don't we" Remus replied.</p><p>"We do, accept for the fact that in many ways you are a far superior man than I" Sirius added.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm far less of a man than I appear" Remus said worrying he was letting his secret slip out a little too far.</p><p>"Well whatever you think you are, you're the best possible version of it" Sirius added firmly.</p><p>"Remus. Time to go. You'll be seeing them in a few days" Lyall stated firmly looking to the boys' conversation with disgust.</p><p>"I'll see you Monday mate" Remus said turning away as soon as he saw Sirius lean in for a hug leaving the shorter boy confused and hurt. Sirius walked closer to the group just in time to bid Peter a farewell leaving just himself, James and James' parents stood there.</p><p>"I'd like to start by saying thank you to you both for allowing me to stay at yours over the next couple of weeks." Sirius said politely.</p><p>"Oh there's no need to thank us darling. Any friend of James' will always have a place to stay if and when they need it. He's told us about your family, we perfectly understand if you require some solace from them every now and again." Euphemia said with a sweet smile to Sirius.</p><p>"This means a lot Mrs Potter, you've raised a brilliant son to an amazing friend" Sirius said placing his arm around James.</p><p>"I'm grateful that James has made a friend like you, although I must say you are far less rowdy than he said you were". Euphemia replied.</p><p>"Give him time mum" James added.</p><p>"Shall we get going?" Fleamont suggested. </p><p>"We shall if you're both ready" Euphemia said.</p><p>"Ready to go" James replied and with that the four of them left. Sirius feeling content in the knowledge that for the next two weeks he will, for the first time in his life, know how it feels to be a part of a real family.</p><p> </p><p>Back at James' home the two boys run straight up to James room where Sirius finds a freshly made bed and one much scruffier one.</p><p>"That one's yours mate" James said gesturing to the neatly made one, "Make yourself at home and then we'll talk."</p><p>"Talk about what?" Sirius asked placing his clothes into the drawers under his bed.</p><p>"Your type, remember you wouldn't tell me back at the castle." James said taking a seat on his own bed.</p><p>"Why does this bother you so much?" Sirius asked unpacking more of his things.</p><p>"You know who I'm interested in so why I can't I know who you're interested in?" James demanded.</p><p>"I can't help it that you make it so bloody obvious mate" Sirius teased.</p><p>"Give me anything" James insisted.</p><p>"Such as?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Hair colour?" James quipped.</p><p>"Brown" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Eyes?" </p><p>"Green"</p><p>"Taller or shorter than you?"</p><p>"Taller" </p><p>"Smart or Sporty?"</p><p>"Smart"</p><p>"Was that so hard?" James remarked.</p><p>"Was that so interesting" Sirius replied mockingly.</p><p>James got up to help Sirius finish unpacking before they settled down for a fun two weeks. </p><p> </p><p>27th March 1972</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMESY" Sirius shouted jumping onto James' bed, the favoured method of waking James up in the few days he's being staying at the Potters.</p><p>"I swear to Merlin I will kill you mate if you do that one more time" James stated groggily as he woke up.</p><p>"No you won't" Sirius stated with a wink lying next to James.</p><p>"Bugger off" James demanded pushing Sirius causing him to topple off the bed onto the floor landing with an almighty thud.</p><p>"I TAKE IT YOU'RE AWAKE BOYS" Euphemia bellowed from downstairs.</p><p>"YES MUM" James shouted back.</p><p>"BREAKFAST IS READY WHEN YOU ARE" she shouted in response.</p><p>"Race you there" James said looking down to where Sirius now was lying on the floor before taking off out of the room in a sprint.</p><p>"YOU CHEATER" Sirius yelled back as he pulled himself to his feet and proceeded to chase after James.</p><p>"HA-Beat you" James stated when Sirius arrived at the kitchen table.</p><p>"Only because you cheated" Sirius grumbled taking a seat opposite James.</p><p>"I think I can be forgiven for cheating on my birthday" James insisted.</p><p>"Fine." Sirius replied still a little grumpy.</p><p>At that moment an owl landed on the table beside them, James leant over and untied the letters from around the birds foot.</p><p>"Birthday mail?" Sirius asked taking a bite out of the pancakes on his plate.</p><p>"Couple of letters" James said flicking through them glancing over each card or letter one by one until he paused on a specific birthday card. It appeared to have been bought from a muggle shop on the outside it sported a cartoon lion and the words 'Have a roarsome birthday' and on the inside it simply said </p><p>To Potter, </p><p>Happy Birthday</p><p>From, Evans</p><p>"Evans sent me a card" James said proudly.</p><p>"What, you liar - let's see" Sirius demanded and James handed the card over, "no bloody way".</p><p>"Yes bloody way" James replied throwing a high five at Sirius.</p><p>Just then the fireplace behind them lit up with green flames and a familiar voice was heard.</p><p>"What's gotten you two so happy?" Remus asked walking towards the table.</p><p>"REMUS" Sirius shouted sprinting from the table and leaping into Remus' arms, being so close to the full moon Remus was much weaker than usual and fell to the ground along with Sirius who landed directly on top of him.</p><p>"What is all the commotion!" Euphemia stated walking into the room and seeing the pile of Sirius and Remus on the floor, "Sirius will you leave the poor boy alone". </p><p>"Sorry ma'am just excited to see him" Sirius justified with half a smile from the floor.</p><p>"In Sirius' defence he does usually manage to catch him" James quipped from the table.</p><p>"Are you planning on getting off me any time soon?" Remus squeaked.</p><p>"Give me a minute to catch my breath mate" Sirius claimed as he shuffled to hug Remus from their position on the floor. Against his better wishes Remus merely hugged Sirius back.</p><p>"Is it stupid to say I've missed you" Sirius whispered to Remus.</p><p>"Because it's not even been 3 days yet?" Remus whispered back.</p><p>"Yeah" Sirius whispered.</p><p>"Well if it's stupid then I must be stupid too, I've missed you a lot". Remus replied sweetly.</p><p>"Are we forgetting whose birthday it is" James complained now standing over the boys.</p><p>"If you're quite so jealous mate just join us" Sirius remarked, not more than a second later they felt the full weight of James landing upon them.</p><p>Euphemia walked out of the room shaking her head at the sight of the three boys.</p><p>"Merlin's beard James, think I'm going to die" Remus said wiggling from the bottom of the pile and gasping loudly once he had been freed, "Now that I may breathe I would like to wish you a very happy birthday James".</p><p>"Thanks Mate" James said sitting up, still remaining on top of Sirius.</p><p>"What did get you both so excited before?" Remus asked now stood over his friends.</p><p>"James received a birthday card" Sirius said watching Remus extend his hand to help James up. </p><p>"How fascinating, a birthday card on his birthday" Remus replied sarcastically.</p><p>"He's missing out the important part," James began, "It's from Evans".</p><p>"Are you two having a laugh?" Remus asked extending his hand once more to help Sirius up.</p><p>"No, let me go get it" James said rushing to the table.</p><p>Sirius took Remus' hand and was pulled up to be stood simply an inch from Remus' face practically nose to nose.</p><p>"Thanks for the hand" Sirius said with a wink. </p><p>"Here, read this" James said pushing in between Remus and Sirius. </p><p>"Well I am surprised." Remus replied.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Sirius asked looking at Remus.</p><p>"No" Remus replied simply.</p><p>"Have some breakfast, Mrs Potter is the best cook" Sirius said.</p><p>"Thank you" Remus replied with a smile.</p><p>"Are you staying here tonight?" James questioned hopefully.</p><p>"Do you reckon I would've bought my sleeping bag had I not been planning to stay." Remus said lifting the round bag from the floor.</p><p>"Here, I can take your things up to James' room if you'd like" Sirius offered.</p><p>"You don't need to do that" Remus answered.</p><p>"I'm happy to, go get yourself something to eat" Sirius demanded.</p><p>"Thank you Sirius" Remus said with a large smile handing Sirius his bags before taking his place next opposite James. Sirius himself hurried upstairs with the bags.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Scars Across Out Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th March 1972</p><p>"That's what I'm talking about" James said between mouthfuls of food.</p><p>"What?" Remus asked.</p><p>"He's different around you" James commented.</p><p>"I'm not following" Remus said playing ignorant.</p><p>"Whatever, but he's much kinder when you're around. Like what you say I'm like around Lily" James replied.</p><p>"Oh" was all Remus could mutter before Sirius came back downstairs. </p><p>"I stuck it all on my bed if you need it" Sirius said looking past James to talk only to Remus.</p><p>"How am I to know which is yours?" Remus asked looking directly to Sirius.</p><p>"Bloody hell Remus, you've lived in our dorm for long enough to know how much of a mess Sirius' bed would be." James added drawing both of their attention to him at once.</p><p>"That is a fair point." Remus replied, "when is Peter arriving?"</p><p>"Not till later this afternoon, shall we make our way upstairs in the meantime?" James said.</p><p>"Sounds good" Remus replied.</p><p>"Really, I was only just up there you couldn't have asked me to stay and wait." Sirius complained.</p><p>"Would it make you feel better if I carried you up?" James asked.</p><p>"Yes" Sirius grumbled.</p><p>James stood in front of Sirius who hopped onto his back. Together they ran up the stairs being closely followed by Remus who opted to move at a normal speed as opposed to his friends sprint.</p><p>By the time Remus had reached the top of the stairs James and Sirius had made their way into the room they was sharing and was just about spotable through the door being left ajar. </p><p>"Do you want to set up your bed for the night?" James asked.</p><p>"Sure" Remus replied. </p><p>"You can have mine if you want" Sirius blurted out, "I noticed you rubbing your muscles a little earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, just wanted a hug".</p><p>"I'll be alright on the floor mate, don't worry," Remus said leaning past Sirius, who was perched on his bed, to retrieve his sleeping bag where he whispered into his friends ear, "you didn't hurt me, I'm just a bit sore at the moment". </p><p>"Want a massage?" Sirius whispered back trying to pull the smirk off of his face.</p><p>"Maybe later" Remus whispered in reply finally pulling away from Sirius. </p><p>"Feel free to stick yourself wherever you fancy mate" James said seeing Remus begin to unroll his sleeping bag. </p><p>"Is here alright?" Remus asked placing the sleeping bag down not even two feet from Sirius' bed.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem." James said, "Just want to hope that Sirius doesn't roll off of his bed on top of you in the middle of the night".</p><p>"Does he do that often?" Remus asked.</p><p>"He did this morning" James stated.</p><p>"Actually I rolled out of your bed so it's not the same." Sirius clarified.</p><p>"What was you doing in James' bed" Remus asked, confused at the pang of jealousy burning inside him.</p><p>"He's taken to jumping onto my bed every morning to wake me up" James complained.</p><p>"Did you forget Sirius is a morning person when you invited him to stay?" Remus asked laying his sleeping bag out neatly.</p><p>"No, I just imagine he would have the decency to let me sleep until 9 at least." James complained.</p><p>"If I'm up at 6 then as much as I'd love to leave James asleep. I'm bored by 6:15" Sirius explained.</p><p>"Well tomorrow if you need to wake someone for company then go for Remus" James stated.</p><p>"Why subject me to such torture." Remus demanded playfully.</p><p>"Because you don't need beauty sleep, James does." Sirius replied with a smile as he laid back on his bed resting his head upon Remus' belongings, "Remus is as beautiful as beautiful can get, you however James could use some work". </p><p>"You bastard" James stated rushing across the room to jump of top of Sirius bursting into a bought of playfighting whilst Remus finished unpacking his things. He had just managed to move out of the way before Sirius had thrown James off the bed landing atop Remus' sleeping bag.</p><p>"HA-I WIN" Sirius shouted peering over the edge of the bed.</p><p>"I'll get you for this mate" James said jumping to his feet.</p><p>"You and what army?" Sirius teased in response.</p><p>"This one" James replied throwing an arm around Remus.</p><p>"You are not getting me involved in this" Remus demanded shrugging James' arm off him.</p><p>"And even if he was he'd be on my side right?" Sirius quipped from his bed.</p><p>"No, I would be on my own side and defeat you both. I'm far stronger than I look" Remus laughed.</p><p>"Brain and brawn huh? Aren't you the full package" Sirius joked with a smirk.</p><p>"Look out for the lady killer" James added giving Remus a playful nudge.</p><p>"Hardly" Remus guffawed.</p><p>"Come on Remus, don't be so modest. You're a total catch" Sirius stated causing Remus to roll his eyes in disbelief.</p><p>"I'm gonna head for a shower" James said grabbing some clean clothes out of his wardrobe. James looked to Remus and pointed at his bed before he left suggesting he take a seat which Remus does do.</p><p>Sirius goes into the drawers under his bed to pull out some clean clothes before proceeding to take off his pyjama top and discard it to one side. It had been some time since Remus last saw Sirius bare chest, he had almost forgetting the burns decorating his skin. He studied them for a moment as Sirius stood deep in thought unaware of his friends watchful gaze. Remus considered how similar his own body looked telling a much different story whilst looking awfully familiar.</p><p>"You alright?" Sirius asked finally noticing Remus' stare. </p><p>"I hate what they do to you" Remus stated his eyes still lingering across Sirius' body, "do they hurt?" he continued filling the silence.</p><p>"Here, touch them" Sirius said walking over to where Remus was sat. Remus tentatively lifted his hand placing it gently upon Sirius chest brushing a couple of fingers gently over the biggest burn, "you see, I'm fine. They're there and then they go away".</p><p>"It doesn't matter if they go away, you shouldn't have them in the first place" Remus demanded finally pulling away from Sirius.</p><p>"And neither should you" Sirius replied as he sat beside Remus. </p><p>"It's different" Remus said.</p><p>"How is it?" Sirius stated.</p><p>"Mine haven't come from my family" Remus replied with frustration.</p><p>"How many more are there?" Sirius said diverting the conversation, Remus looked confused, "Your scars. We've never really talked about them". Sirius continued. "I don't expect you to talk about them if you're not comfortable doing so-" Sirius said stumbling his words out nervously.</p><p>"It's fine, I'd be surprised if you weren't curious." Remus started before taking a brief pause and a deep breath. "Did you want to see them?" he asked.</p><p>"If you're okay with that. James takes forever in the shower anyways" Sirius said trying to keep Remus calm. After another deep breath Remus slowly lifted off his shirt exposing the scars telling the history of the last eight years of his life. </p><p>"I didn't know you had so many" Sirius said gently, "may I?" he added beginning to raise his hand.</p><p>"Sure" Remus said almost instantly suddenly feeling overwhelmingly secure in his friends company.</p><p>Sirius placed his raised hand onto Remus arm as he began to trail a finger across the scars heading upward towards his friends neck.</p><p>"They're beautiful" Sirius muttered under his breath as he continued to trace them.  </p><p>"Do you want to borrow James' glasses?" Remus asked with a smile on his face.</p><p>"They are. They're your story," Sirius stated looking up to meet Remus' gaze without breaking his touch, "They're you - how could they not be beautiful" he added candidly.</p><p>"You see me in a very different way to how everyone else see me" Remus replied.</p><p>"I don't think that's true. Maybe I'm just the only person to have actually told you these things". Sirius replied. </p><p>"James is right" Remus stated. </p><p>"Right about what?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"You are a little different around me" Remus replied pulling his shirt back on, Sirius left his hand still resting on Remus' chest for a moment after this and even when he did finally pull away he maintained a firm eye contact with his friend.</p><p>"You make me a better person" Sirius responded breaking the silence and rising from the bed to walk back over to his own where he simply took a seat. The atmosphere in the room hung heavy. </p><p>This wasn't broken until a moment later when Euphemia shouted, "BOYS, PETER'S HERE".</p><p>"I'll go find him" Remus stated leaving the room so Sirius could finish getting changed in peace. Sirius quickly finished getting dressed before zipping downstairs to find Peter, Remus and James sat in the living room.</p><p>"Pete's only staying until 8pm" James mentioned to Sirius catching him up on the conversation so far. </p><p>"Well that means we've got a lot of fun to pack in before then" Sirius said hopping onto the sofa, "has James told you about his card from Lily?".</p><p>"Yeah" Peter replied.</p><p>"You think he'd let Pete be here for 2 minutes without having told him about the card" Remus teased. "Is that my T-Shirt?" Remus asked looking over to Sirius.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I think so" Sirius said looking down at the worn black t shirt with the words Led Zeppelin written across it, "Must've picked it up in my rush to pack at the end of the term. Did you want it back?".</p><p>"No, it's fine. It was getting kind of small on me" Remus replied.</p><p>"Thank you" Sirius replied with a smile, "now Mr Birthday Boy what would you like to do today?"</p><p>"I think we should do presents first" Fleamont stated entering the room with a large gift bag.</p><p>"Let me go and grab them" Remus stated rushing upstairs to grab the presents from his bag, Sirius followed him closely behind.</p><p>"Guess I'll be going first then, here you go James" Peter said handing over a small package. </p><p>"Thanks mate" James said as he unwrapped it finding a pack of Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans. Within moments Sirius and Remus was rushing back downstairs.</p><p>"Happy Birthday mate" Remus said handing over a package. James quickly unwrapped it finding a bag of fizzing whizbees and a new quill.</p><p>"Thanks mate, reckon we can have some fun with these later" James replied with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Me next," Sirius proclaimed leaping towards James, "Happy Birthday Jamesy".</p><p>James opened the present receiving a selection of cauldron cakes and sugar quills and a sketch Sirius had done of the first time they met on the Hogwarts express. </p><p>"Did you make this?" James asked.</p><p>"Yeah, do you like it?" Sirius asked tentatively.</p><p>"Like it mate, I bloody love it. Merlin! Who knew you was this good" James proclaimed turning the sketch around for everyone to see. </p><p>"Bloody hell mate you're good" Remus added looking at the parchment in James hands.</p><p>"Let's see" Fleamont said walking closer to James, "This is beautiful, COME HERE LOVE" he shouted to his wife.</p><p>"What is it love?" Euphemia said entering the room.</p><p>"Have a look at what dear Sirius made for James" Fleamont said handing the sketch over to his wife.</p><p>"This is wonderful, you've got quite a talent young man" Euphemia said looking towards Sirius who had begun to well up. His own family had never provided him with any validation, encouragement or praise for anything he had done. This was new. This was nice.</p><p>"Thank you ma'am. I'm just glad that James likes it" Sirius said with a smile.</p><p>"I'll just go and frame it" Euphemia commented heading upstairs with the sketch.</p><p>Fleamont then began to hand James some small packages containing some sweets and a planner before handing over larger packages once Euphemia had arrived back in the room. James remarked with many thank yous as he unravelled the packages before being handed a large chest as his final present.</p><p>"Open it" Fleamont stated, James did so with glee discovering his very own set of Quidditch balls. </p><p>"THIS IS AMAZING, thank you so much" James said gleefully jumping to his feet and pulling his parents into a grand hug.</p><p>"Reckon McGonagall will let us take these back with us?" James added looking to his friends.</p><p>"I would imagine with the recent banning of personal brooms, this also would not be allowed." Euphemia answered whilst tidying up the discarded wrapping paper.</p><p>"But feel free to get some practice in the garden" Fleamont added leaving the room.</p><p>"Now?" James asked with a growing smile.</p><p>"If you want honey" Euphemia replied, with that all four boys headed straight outside to have a go with James' new Quidditch balls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Quaffle Kerfuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th March 1972</p><p>"You get up there mate then I'll let the bludgers free" Sirius said cheerfully. </p><p>"BLUDGERS, mate I haven't got bat. We said you'd only let the snitch out, maybe the quaffle - can you do it instead Pete, I trust you more than that idiot" James said hoovering mildly off the ground on his broom.</p><p>"Uh - sure thing mate" Peter said moving to stand next to the box whilst Sirius stepped back to sit beside Remus who wanted to stay away from the sporting activities.</p><p>"How's the muscles?" Sirius asked with a smile.</p><p>"Still store" Remus answered. </p><p>"Fancy that massage?" Sirius asked less cheekily than he had spoken before, "You've already seen how good I am with my hands".</p><p>"I guess it couldn't hurt" Remus looking up towards Sirius who shifted himself to be sat behind Remus with his legs falling either side of his friends hips.</p><p>"Let me know if I hurt you" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. He reached upwards to place his hands on top of Remus' shoulders where he began gently applying pressure relieving his friends from his aching muscles, "feeling any better yet?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Hmm" Remus replied shifting his back to move Sirius' hands to a particular sore spot in the middle of his back.</p><p>"Here?" Sirius asked with a gentle tap, Remus responded with a nod before Sirius continued the massage. </p><p>"DUCK" James shouted from across the field. Remus and Sirius both looked to the side finding a quaffle flying towards them. Sirius leapt upward placing himself in between the flying quaffle and his friend taking a blow straight to his stomach knocking him to the ground.</p><p>"Were you bloody aiming for us?" Remus asked standing over Sirius. </p><p>"I beat it in the wrong direction, are you alright mate?" James asked having just jumped off his broom. </p><p>"You're gonna make one hell of a chaser mate" Sirius said catching his breath still lying on the ground, "feel bad for the keepers" he continued trying to sit up.</p><p>"Here" Remus said crouching beside Sirius placing an arm behind his back with Peter doing the same on the other side both pushing him upwards. </p><p>"Don't you bloody ever do that again or I'll hex you into next week" Sirius insisted holding his torso. </p><p>"In my defence I did warn you it was coming" James stated.</p><p>"And you jumped in the way of it" Peter added.</p><p>"Can you get up?" Remus asked with concern.</p><p>"Of course I can get-oh bastard" Sirius said as he attempted to stand on his own before proceeding to collapse back on the floor, "Just leave me here. I'm done for. Go on with your lives, try to not miss me too much" he continued.</p><p>"Shut up mate, I'll take you in" James said walking over to Sirius before picking him up bridal style with seemingly no effort.</p><p>"Oh James my love are you now to carry me over the threshold" Sirius teased wrapping his arms around James' neck.</p><p>"I could drop you" James commented. </p><p>"You wouldn't dare" Sirius said proudly, James proceeded to loosen his grip on Sirius allowing him to fall a little.</p><p>"Ugh, you truly are a bastard James" Sirius replied wincing in pain from the jolt as they reentered the house. James quickened his pace reaching the sofa where he rested Sirius.</p><p>"What's happened?" Euphemia asked following the boys.</p><p>"James has proved himself to be a mighty good chaser" Sirius replied.</p><p>"And Sirius proved himself to be an idiot" James added. Euphemia looked to Remus raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sirius got hit by a quaffle that James hit" Remus answered.</p><p>"How hard did he hit it?" Euphemia asked.</p><p>"Quite hard" Peter answered. Euphemia knelt beside the sofa to get a closer look at Sirius.</p><p>"James didn't mean to hit me, it was an accident, I got in the way, I-" Sirius stuttered out trying to protect his friend from getting in trouble.</p><p>"Accidents happen darling, where does it hurt?" Euphemia reassured, Sirius waved his hand over the left side of his torso. "How bad is the pain?" she added.</p><p>"I've had worse" Sirius replied with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"On a scale of 1-10?" Euphemia asked.</p><p>"Uhh, a 6 or a 7 I guess" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Can you give us a moment boys" Euphemia replied shooing the others out of the room, "do you mind if I have a look?" she asked gently.</p><p>"Sure" Sirius said reluctantly as he shifted the bottom of his shirt up to expose a growing bruise on his torso. Euphemia saw the evidence of his abuse across his skin but chose to not say anything and leave Sirius to tell her when he was ready.</p><p>"Looks like it's just bruised, if the pain doesn't go away or if it gets worse let me know and we can go to St Mungo's but I think you'll be alright with just a bit of rest. Don't let James convince you to be running around." Euphemia stated.</p><p>"Thank you ma'am" Sirius said with a smile.</p><p>"Please call me Euphemia" She replied leaving the room.</p><p>Sirius recovered his torso as he heard his friends coming back in. </p><p>"My will is written, James I would like you to do my eulogy, Remus you're in charge of the flowers and Pete you're in charge of food." Sirius said dramatically.</p><p>"Shut up mate, seeing as you're stuck to a horizontal position maybe we should play some board games for a bit - Monopoly?" James asked.</p><p>"Ah, I think I've seen that one at home" Sirius replied having a look of sadness and contemplation plastered on his face.</p><p>"Have you ever played it?" Peter asked.</p><p>"No, but if James says it's fun then I trust him" Sirius answered.</p><p>"It's brilliant, we'll explain it to you as we go along" James replied.</p><p>The boys began to play the board game with Remus moving both his own and Sirius game pieces to ensure he got adequate rest. Sometime into the game James has the misfortune of landing on Mayfair - which Sirius owned - and had placed 3 houses on.</p><p>"How do you manage to be bloody rich in real life and the game" James grumbled handing over the little money he had left and his last 2 properties. </p><p>Sirius took a glance around the large living room he was sat in, "yeah I'm the rich one" he teased.</p><p>"You're both as rich as each other okay. Now will you please have your turn Sirius" Remus insisted ending the argument.</p><p>"That's really your job Remus" Sirius stated gesturing towards the board, "roll away".</p><p>The game continued on with Sirius gradually gaining almost 80% of the board and Remus narrowly hanging on with just a few properties which Sirius kept trying to buy off him and the full set of stations. </p><p>"Will one of you just win already" James complained whilst playing a card game with Peter. </p><p>"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Sirius replied once again preparing to try and buy Remus' properties -  this time with a slightly different offer.</p><p>"I want Bond Street and Pall Mall" Sirius said.</p><p>"I told you last time, I will not sell you my properties for any amount of money." Remus replied moving to grab the dice.</p><p>"Ah, well I'm not offering money this time" Sirius stated proudly.</p><p>"Then what are you offering?" Remus asked inquisitively.</p><p>"To finish what we started earlier" Sirius replied quietly with a wink. </p><p>"That's all you've got to bargain with? A massage from an injured boy?" Remus teased quietly.</p><p>"What more do you want?" Sirius asked with a growing smirk.</p><p>"What more do you have to offer?" Remus replied smirking back.</p><p>"What would I have to do to convince you to concede now and let me be the winner?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Oh no, I am not letting you win your first game of Monopoly. Let me flip the question, what would I have to do to make you concede?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Hmmm, chocolate and you let me give you somewhere more comfortable to sleep tonight." Sirius replied with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"I dread to think what that means, but I'll take it" Remus replied.</p><p>"WE FINISHED PLAYING MATE" Sirius shouted to James.</p><p>"Who won?" he asked placing a card down in front of him. </p><p>"Remus of course, how could anyone defeat that brilliant mind?" Sirius said sweetly. </p><p>"Did I hear you was finished with your game?" Euphemia said emerging from the kitchen.</p><p>"Yes mum" James replied.</p><p>"Well if you would like to come through to the dining room dinner is ready." She proudly stated returning to the kitchen. </p><p>Peter jumped up and sped to the dining room James began to do the same before stopping in his tracks remembering his injured friend who had already stood from the sofa with the aid of Remus. </p><p>"Need a hand mate?" James asked.</p><p>"No, I reckon Remus has got me" Sirius replied looking to his friend whomst he has wrapped his arm around for support, "I'm feeling much better anyways, we'll see you at the table".</p><p>"For someone who's feeling much better you sure are holding me tight" Remus said with worry.</p><p>"I am feeling better mate, this is helping me feel better" Sirius replied with a smile as he shifted from Remus' grasp to a chair at the table.</p><p>On the table laid a variety of James' favourite foods, James and Peter both leapt forward to grab helpings of macaroni cheese and as many slices of pizza as they could fit on their plates. Once their ravenous collecting had finished Remus served himself a little bit of everything whilst James applied food to Sirius plate at his request. The boys usual noise dipped as they worked their way through the feast in front of them so large it could rival Hogwarts'. When they were all thoroughly stuffed Peter looked up to the clock seeing it was now 5:30pm.</p><p>"I should be getting home" Peter said still looking to the clock.</p><p>"No worries mate, it was great to see you" James replied standing up to see Peter out as he walked towards the chimney.</p><p>"Happy birthday mate, see you back at Hogwarts" Peter said giving James a hug goodbye as Euphemia entered with a small parcel.</p><p>"Take a slice of cake with you dear" she said handing the parcel over.</p><p>"Thank you ma'am" Peter said stepping into the chimney before stating his location and disappearing in a cloud of green fire and smoke. </p><p>"Would the rest of you boys like some cake now?" Euphemia asked with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Yes please" The boys said as James said rushed back to the table. </p><p>With a wave of her hand the candles surrounding the dining table extinguished and Fleamont came out of the kitchen holding a cake in his hands.</p><p>He placed the cake on the table, James leaned towards it admiring the intricate design adorning the top of the cake. As per his request it was a vanilla sponge cake topped with a highly detailed fondant quidditch pitch including even an edible James playing as the teams chaser. </p><p>"This is really cool, thanks mum, thanks dad!" James said excitedly.</p><p>"Make a wish dear" Euphemia said watching James lean in and blow out his candles before leaning back and retaking his seat.</p><p>Fleamont cut a slice of cake for each of the boys before taking the cake back to the kitchen where he cut one for himself and his wife as well. </p><p>"So what'd you wish for?" Sirius asked with a smile.</p><p>"I can't tell you that!" James replied, "If I tell you what I wished for then it won't come true".</p><p>"I mean, anyone with half a brain could guess what you wished for" Remus added snarkily.</p><p>"Oh really?" James retorted.</p><p>"I reckon you wished for Lily to like you" Remus said cheekily being the first of the boys to start eating the cake.</p><p>"Oh please, he clearly wished for Lily to be with him forever." Sirius added with a laugh.</p><p>"Shut up" James grumbled eating his cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Pancakes and Pile Ons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th March 1972</p><p>After cake the boys finally decided to go up to James' bedroom. Sirius, now feeling much better, jumped up from the table declaring it a race which James soon sped past him. Seeing yet another opportunity to beat Sirius at something that day Remus too extended his strides and reached James' room before their friend had.</p><p>Sirius entered the room to find James and Remus sat on the floor setting up a board game.</p><p>"What are we playing this time?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Mousetrap" Remus answered.</p><p>"What's the aim of the game?" Sirius asked taking a seat amongst his friends. </p><p>"Don't get caught," Remus said pointing to the trap James was assembling. Noticing the confused look on Sirius' face he added, "we'll help you through it as we go".</p><p>The game went on for some time with Sirius being the first to be caught, then James and finally Remus who celebrated in a rather ungracious manner.  </p><p>"You only won because it was my first time playing" Sirius complained.</p><p>"Sure, guess we'll need to have a rematch at some point to test that theory" Remus teased as James packed away the game.</p><p>"I guess we will" Sirius teased back with a smirk.</p><p>"Don't you worry I will put away the game myself, no please you don't need to offer to help" James complained.</p><p>"If you care to remembered I'm injured my dear Jamesy" Sirius said pointing to his abdomen. </p><p>"You can't use that excuse forever mate" James insisted.</p><p>"Yeah but it'll work for now" Sirius teased back laughing before leaning over in an ache as James placed the game back in the cupboard.</p><p>"You alright?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Yeah just laughed a bit too hard, I'll be fine" Sirius replied.</p><p>Then a knock was heard from the door and Euphemia opened the door. </p><p>"Lights out now boys" She insisted, "I know it's your birthday sweetheart but I'd still like you all in bed in the next half hour please" Euphemia pointed to the clock before turning and leaving the room.</p><p>James picked up his pajamas from the end of his bed and proceeded to head to the bathroom before bed.</p><p>"Here you go mate" Sirius stated gesturing towards his bed, Remus shot him a confused look, "remember our deal earlier? I said if you let me give you somewhere more comfortable to sleep tonight you could win monopoly."</p><p>"I don't expect you to give up your bed for me" Remus replied.</p><p>"Well I don't want you to sleep on the floor" Sirius replied starting to sound annoyed. </p><p>"Whoa, what's the arguing lads" James asked returning to the bedroom.</p><p>Remus simply grabbed his own pajamas and left the room.</p><p>"He's too stubborn" Sirius grumbled shamelessly changing into his pajamas on his bed.</p><p>"Hmm, sure he'd say the same thing about you" James replied lying back in his bed.</p><p>"I'm not stubborn." Sirius answered grumpily rolling to face the wall. </p><p>"Sure you're not." James teased as Remus reentered the room.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Remus asked James quietly, James shrugged. Remus let his eyes linger on Sirius for longer than he realised.</p><p>"Mate," James added gaining Remus' attention, "Would you mind blowing out the candles over there?"</p><p>Remus walked over to the candles, extinguishing them with a gentle breath.</p><p>"Thanks mate" James replied, "goodnight boys" he yawned. </p><p>"Night" Sirius mumbled.</p><p>"Goodnight James" Remus replied as he carefully tiptoed to Sirius bed. He took a seat beside his friend and rested a hand on his side to alert him to his presence. After sometime with no response he shifted himself further onto the bed now lying beside his friend. </p><p>"What's up?" Remus whispered.</p><p>"Nothing" Sirius mumbled quietly, Remus extended his touch to wrap his arm further around his friend in an attempt to get a greater response, "Honestly I'm really good" Sirius stated relaxing into his friends arms.</p><p>"Did you want me to stay?" Remus asked cautiously. </p><p>"Of course I do" Sirius replied wrapping his own arms around his friends, "Sweet dreams" he added as he drifted to sleep. </p><p>"Sweet dreams" Remus replied resting against the smaller boy in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>28th March 1972</p><p>"BREAKFAST IS READY" Euphemia shouted from downstairs waking Remus. He opened his eyes to find a pair of wide grey eyes looking at him in awe.</p><p>"What?" Remus asked still mostly asleep.</p><p>"It's not often you look at peaceful, you're always on edge" Sirius said gently pushing a tuft of hair out of Remus' face. </p><p>"It's difficult to relax around you and your pranks" Remus replied with a laugh.</p><p>"Did mum say breakfast?" James groaned from across the room.</p><p>"Yeah she did" Sirius answered not looking away from Remus' face. He looked as though he was studying every inch of his skin, scar to scar, imperfection to imperfection. </p><p>As James sat up in his bed he noticed where Remus was and made a rash decision pouncing from his bed and leaping on top of Sirius and Remus as he shouted, "PILE ON!".</p><p>"Bloody hell James" Sirius winced.</p><p>"Well next time invite me" James complained.</p><p>"Can we just get some breakfast please" Remus squeaked from under the pile once more.</p><p>"That is why you're the brains of our operation Remus" James stated jumping off the bed quickly followed by his friends.</p><p>"YOU'RE NOT EATING ALL THE PANCAKES BEFORE I GET THERE" Sirius yelled bolting down the stairs behind him. Upon arriving in the dining room Sirius and James find themselves stood across the table from one another in a Mexican stand off style. James held a plate full of pancakes in his hands as he holds a strong stare with his opponent.</p><p>"Put those pancakes down James" Sirius stated bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"What pancakes?" James asked slowly moving the pancakes behind his back.</p><p>"You know what pancakes I'm talking about, hand em over" Sirius stated firmly. </p><p>"I'm afraid I can't do that, you snooze you lose mate. They're all mine now" James replied with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm going to give you 5 seconds to put that plate down or you're going to be very sorry" Sirius teased we a growing smirk.</p><p>"What are yo-" James began before he was interrupted.</p><p>"Five" Sirius began, a fire burning behind his eyes.</p><p>"Like you'd hurt m-" James continued cocky as ever.</p><p>"Four" Sirius added maintaining a solid eye contact.</p><p>"We're friends, they're ju-" James debated.</p><p>"Three" Sirius continued gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Come on mate, look just eat th-" James stated starting to become afraid of what Sirius is planning.</p><p>"Two" Sirius added leaning forward. </p><p>"They're all yours-" James said nervously placing the plate down on the table.</p><p>"One, let's go Jamesy" Sirius finished promptly running around the table after James. The chase soon escalated around the house James running at speed through his kitchen and the living room.</p><p>Remus reached the bottom of the stairs cautiously at the sound of his friends' stampeding chase.</p><p>"Protect me Remus, he's a mad man" James said chucking himself behind Remus.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on here but I'd rather appreciate being left out of it" Remus stated trying to walk away.</p><p>"Don't you dare go anywhere, I need you to protect me" James pleaded holding onto Remus.</p><p>"And how exactly am I meant to protect you" Remus sassed.</p><p>"Just stand in between us, he won't hurt you" James stated continuing to use Remus as a human shield. </p><p>"Step aside Remus, this battle doesn't affect you" Sirius said patiently. </p><p>"What battle?" Remus asked.</p><p>"The pancakes are literally on the table for you" James insisted, ignoring Remus' question.</p><p>"This is about the pancakes?" Remus asked rubbing his temples at the stupidity presented by his friends.</p><p>"This is about the principle" Sirius replied, "Be a true Gryffindor James and accept your fate".</p><p>"Fine." James said releasing Remus from his grasp and stepping forward. Sirius stood within arms reach of James and gave him a light elbow to the stomach.</p><p>"That's for yesterday" Sirius said before walking to the dining room table with Remus. James followed on closely behind.</p><p>The day went on similar to the one before, the boys relishing in their childhood fun, prank planning and general tomfoolery. When the clock read 4:30 Remus decided it would be best to go home with that night being a full moon.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't fancy staying another night?" Sirius asked in front of the fireplace. </p><p>"I'd love to, but dad'll want me home" Remus said with a swallow hiding the truth. </p><p>"I'm gonna mi-" Sirius began quietly.</p><p>"I know, we'll be back at Hogwarts soon enough" Remus replied holding out his arms which caused Sirius to flinch - a habit he was still struggling to break. After a second he graciously accepted the embrace holding his friend close. Remus let out a gentle sigh before mumbling, "I really wish I didn't have to go".</p><p>"So do I" Sirius replied alerting Remus to the fact that he had spoken loud enough to be heard.</p><p>"Let the poor boy go Sirius" James stated from the sofa, "He's probably got things to do"</p><p>"Thank you for having me" Remus said finally having broken the embrace. </p><p>"Any time mate" James replied.</p><p>"See you at Hogwarts" Sirius said with a smile.</p><p>"See you at Hogwarts" Remus replied with an equally as large smile before walking into the fireplace and with a green flash arrived home. </p><p>Stepping out of the fireplace at his home he saw his father waiting in an old wooden rocking chair. </p><p>"You're late." Lyall replied. </p><p>"I'm sorry father, I lost track of time. I'm only a little bit late" Remus justified. His father had requested he be home by 4:45pm to allow for him to be safely chained up ahead of the full moon. It was now 4:49pm and Remus couldn't understand why a simple 4 minute discrepancy warranted anger. </p><p>"You know with your problem every minute counts." Lyall stated taking a swig from his glass of firewhiskey. </p><p>"Lyall, is that Remus home?" Hope asked from her room down the hall. </p><p>"Yes mum" Remus replied walking out of the room.</p><p>"Don't spend too long in there" Lyall slurred viciously. Remus continued to walk from the living room to his mothers room. Since she had become ill she spent most of her time in bed.</p><p>"How was your sleepover dear?" Hope asked wearily as Remus took his seat beside her bed.</p><p>"It was a lot of fun" Remus replied smiling at the happy memories he had made with his friends.</p><p>"And did James have a good birthday?" She continued.</p><p>"Yeah, he got a card from the girl he likes" Remus said, "he had a bit of quidditch practice. He's hoping to make the team next year." </p><p>"That's lovely dear. I'm sure he'll manage it" Hope replied.</p><p>"I don't mean to impose, but I was hoping I could invite my friends over here?" Remus asked nervously, the fear thick in his voice. </p><p>"Sweetheart, I would love for you to have your friends around." Hope began feeling concerned.</p><p>"Please mum, it'll just be a few hours" Remus pleaded.</p><p>"If I did say yes it would have to be next week to allow any new scars to heal and you'd also have to get your fathers approval. I wouldn't try asking him today" Hope said.</p><p>"So it's a yes?" Remus asked.</p><p>"If the other conditions are met. Don't  </p><p> get your hopes up before you've spoken with your father." Hope stated. </p><p>"Yes mum" Remus replied allowing a rare smile to cross his face.</p><p>"Now go and get something to eat, it's not long until you'll have to go downstairs." Hope said her voice trailing away as she finished her sentence. Remus simply stood up and began walking towards the door. "I love you Remus" Hope said sweetly, honestly and wearily from her bed.</p><p>"I love you too mum" Remus said looking back to his beloved mother. He left the room to sit at the table in his kitchen where his dad had laid out some food intended to give Remus the energy he needed for the night as best he could on the families budget. On the table laid a variety of nuts and raisins for Remus to snack upon. His father handed him a plate containing scrambled egg and some fish Lyall had caught in a nearby river earlier that day. </p><p>Remus ate his food at a slower pace than usual knowing that once he finished eating he would be escorted into the cellar where he would remain chained up for the rest of the night. Every bite, every forkful was another moment closer to his imprisonment in his own home. </p><p>"Come on boy, stop your messing. You don't want to be putting us in danger now do you" Lyall slurred. Those words echoed in Remus' head as he finished eating his meal. You don't want to be putting us in danger. Of course he didn't. He wasn't. Was he? </p><p>He soon finished eating and Lyall grabbed him practically dragging him into the cellar where he was once more chained up. When Lyall had been drinking he often make the chains a little too tight leaving Remus in a worse pain than he would otherwise be. </p><p>Remus slumped against the wall trying to think of his friends and his friends only. Not the pain he had to come, not the chains pressed against his skin, not his dying mother and alcoholic father. Just his friends. Just Peter. And James. And Sirius, his dearest Sirius. The Sirius that he has nearly spilled his secret to many times. The Sirius that he feels totally comfortable around. The Sirius that understands how it feels to be alone. The Sirius he wished never had to be alone again. The Sirius he wished he didn't have to leave. The Sirius he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Bacon, Eggs and Ibis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30th March 1972</p><p>Remus walked down the hallway in his families cottage. This was his first time out of bed since the full moon, this month was particularly difficult gifting Remus a new deep scar across his left shoulder. In a less than careful way Lyall had patched it up and placed Remus' arm in a sling much to his resentment. </p><p>"Ah, you're finally up" Lyall stated, unlike usual he was sober and had cooked up a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs, "I was just about to bring breakfast through to you"</p><p>Remus looked to his father with confusion at his good mood. </p><p>"Well don't just stare son, take a seat" Lyall said placing two plates on the kitchen table before taking a third down the hall to Hope. Remus took a seat at the table and began to dig into his breakfast as Lyall returned to the room and took a seat opposite his son.</p><p>"How's the shoulder?" Lyall asked.</p><p>"Better" Remus replied with caution, "I talked to mum about this the other day and she said I should ask you"</p><p>"What?" Lyall asked, cocking his eyebrow and taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>"I was hoping I could invite my friends over" Remus rushed taking a forkful of egg into his mouth before he had chance to speak any further. </p><p>"And what did your mother say?" Lyall asked placing down his mug on the table.</p><p>"She'd be happy with it but only if you said yes and she said it should be next week so that my cuts heal up a bit" Remus stumbled as he quickly swallowed the egg he shoved into his mouth. </p><p>"Which friends?" Lyall asked.</p><p>"James, Peter and Sirius" Remus responded, unsure who else his father could've thought he had been talking about. He noticed his father almost wince at the sound of Sirius' name, "Is that alright?" Remus asked.</p><p>"I guess." Lyall stated grumpily, "Next Friday, they have to be gone by 6pm and if that Sirius causes any trouble you won't be allowed any friends around ever again." he finished with a rising frustration. Lyall stood up from the table taking his plate and mug to the sink.</p><p>"Sirius doesn't cause trouble dad" Remus said gently watching his father pour away his tea.</p><p>"Hmm, his whole family is trouble Remus. The sooner you realise that the better." Lyall stated firmly pouring firewhiskey into his mug.</p><p>"He's not like them dad" Remus pleaded.</p><p>"Ha, he's got you fooled boy. They're bad people Remus" Lyall shouted taking a big swig from his mug. </p><p>"You don't know him, yo-you can't make that judgement" Remus stammered desperately trying to defend his friend. </p><p>"And what makes you think you know him, huh. How can you be so sure that the Sirius you know is who he really is" Lyall screamed anger bubbling in his voice. Remus sat silent staring at his father in fear of how angry he had gotten. "Exactly, be careful around him." Lyall continued feeling smug in his defamation of Sirius.</p><p>"But-" Remus began.</p><p>"Go to your room." Lyall demanded interrupting his son, "Before I change my mind". </p><p>Remus simply walked away to his room not daring to utter another word to his father. He sat on the edge of his bed and let out a sigh. He felt a wave of determination flush through him. He was going to be on his best behaviour. He wasn't going to upset his father like that again. He knew better than to have pushed his father like he did but he couldn't let his friend receive such slander when he was sure it wasn't true. He knew Sirius Black, right? </p><p>Sirius was always so kind to him, Remus was sure his friend didn't have a bad bone in his body. It was one of their friendships biggest areas of debate and every time it came up Remus was quick to reassure him that he was good. But something James had said earlier in the week resurfaced in his mind. 'He's different around you'. He began to wonder of he truly did know Sirius or was the version of Sirius he knew fake or at least idolised. No. He pushed those thoughts away, he knew Sirius, he is a good person. No one can convince him differently. </p><p>He leant back allowing his body to relax as laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling letting go of his fearful thoughts and allowing happier ones to seep in. His mind was filled with all the fun he was hoping to have along with his friends. This joy raised him back to his feet as he rushed towards his desk searching frantically for a quill. </p><p>As quick as he could, whilst still retaining his typically neat handwriting, Remus wrote a letter to James inviting him over, then one to Peter and finally he began writing one to Sirius. It started just like the others did:</p><p>Dear Sirius, </p><p>After how nice it was to see you and the others for James' birthday I wish to invite you over to my house for a few hours on the 6th April at around 10am. </p><p>He then decided it would only be right to personalise it further here.</p><p>I truly do hope you can make it, it's near torture having to go this long without you, and the other lads of course. </p><p>He then finished it off in a similarly polite manner to which he had the others. </p><p>I look forward to your response, </p><p>Many thanks love Remus.</p><p>His eyes lingered over that last line - love Remus. He wondered if Sirius find this weird, he wouldn't - right? After all Sirius did use this word between them first. But Sirius probably threw it around their friends quite a bit after all he was closer with James, so if he'd say it to Remus surely he'd say it to James even easier. Heck knowing Sirius he might've even said it to Peter. Not that he'd ever heard him say it to either of their friends, but he'd never said it to Remus in front of them either so what did he expect. He decided to leave it as it was, regardless of how Sirius would react to the use of the word he wouldn't have to see him for another week.</p><p> Promptly tying up the letters with some spare twine from his desk he prepared them for delivery. The family messenger owl lived in the living room and Remus knew better than to try and go out there whilst his father was still so angry. So he simply waited until he heard his father leave, most likely to go to the pub. The sound of the front door close filled Remus with relief as he slowly crept out of his room with his letters in hand. </p><p>"Hey Ibis" Remus said as he opened the owl cage giving the owl all three letters and instructing it where to deliver to.</p><p>Ibis grabbed the letters and gave a cheerful chirp before flying out of the window and disappearing over the large hedges with surround the Lupin's cottage. Remus continued to wait patiently by the window for Ibis' return retaining a cautious awareness that his father may return at any given time. </p><p>"Remus?" Hope called from her room.</p><p>"Coming mum" Remus replied as he walked to her room, feeling tense as he wandered down the hall afraid of what she was going to say when he got there. He paused for a moment before pushing open her door and taking a seat beside her bed.</p><p>"What was the argument with your father about?" Hope asked weakly placing her hand onto her sons. </p><p>"N-nothing" Remus stammered wanting to not worry his mother. </p><p>"Sweetheart" Hope said pleading Remus to reveal the truth.</p><p>"He was just saying some things about one of my friends and I just wanted to defend my friend and he got angry and I jus-" Remus ranted feeling tears begin to rise in his eyes before Hope interrupted.</p><p>"It's okay sweetheart, it was Sirius wasn't it. That he was talking about" Hope said sweetly. Remus simply nodded leaving his head to fall into his chest leaving him staring at the ground, "He only worries about Sirius because he's worried about you, he doesn't want to see your hurt" </p><p>"He doesn't trust me" Remus replied, "I'm capable of picking the right people to be friends with."</p><p>"I know you can darling, your father only knows Sirius from what he's heard about his family" Hope justified.</p><p>"That's the problem, Sirius is always judged by his family's mistakes and their problems. He's not like them. Not in the slightest. He's kind and he's caring and there's no one I'd rather be friends with than him" Remus pleaded allowing his heart to take charge as he passionately defended his friend.</p><p>"You really care about him, don't you" Hope said with a gentle smile.</p><p>"I do, he means a lot to me" Remus answered. </p><p>"Well then I look forward to meeting him next week" Hope said proudly.</p><p>"You're going to love him mum!" Remus stated excitedly, failing to fully acknowledge what he'd said.</p><p>"You better get going before your father returns home" Hope stated sweetly. Remus leant in and gave his mother a hug before returning to the living room where Ibis had been waiting on top of his cage. When he saw Remus, Ibis let out another friendly chirp causing a smile to creep across Remus' face. Once more Ibis chirped this time wiggling his leg alerting Remus to the letter which had been messily tied onto the owl. </p><p>With much glee Remus quickly untied the letter and placed Ibis into the cage. He reapplied the lock to the owls cage and pulled the window closed. Whilst closing the window he noticed the garden gate begin to open - it was his father. </p><p>Remus rushed back to his room as quick as he could wanting to ensure he was back in his room well ahead of his fathers return. He practically threw himself onto his bed desperately trying to catch his breath in case his father came into his room. </p><p>A significant amount of time passed before he heard the front door smash open. Lyall's groans filled the house disturbed only by the occasional break of a photo frame or the crash of a pile of books being knocked over. Remus laid back in his bed as silently as he could until the sound of his father ceased, usually from him finally having had too much to drink and passing out. </p><p>Desperate to pull his mind away from the state his fathers in, Remus grabbed the letter and unravelled it as quietly as he could. His eyes initially darted to the base of the letter searching for the sender. There it was at the base of the parchment - Sirius and in a short accompanying note James' name too. </p><p>Dearest Remus, </p><p>We would love to come over! You guys are connected to the floo network, right? I(Sirius)'m really looking forward to seeing you. James said to tell you that he is also looking forward to seeing you but just between you and me I'm looking forward to it more. Did you want us to bring anything?  Is your mum well enough for us to visit? We don't want to impose if she doesn't feel up to guests. </p><p>Love Sirius </p><p>p.s. I'm looking forward to seeing you more than Sirius is no matter what he says - James.</p><p>Remus loved receiving letters from his friends. It was the only time in his life, besides his Hogwarts letter, he had received post of his own and his friends were always so sweet in their letters, they made him feel nearly overwhelmingly appreciated and wanted. </p><p>He had to fight every urge in his body to write his response then and there, he wouldn't be able to send it until his father had sobered regardless so there wasn't much point in writing it now. After placing the letter in his bedside drawer Remus got up and walked quietly to the living room where he found his father slumped over a chair. </p><p>Carefully he laid his father in a safer position protecting him from choking on his own tongue or vomit. Next he proceeded to quietly pour a glass of water which he then placed on the table in front of Lyall's chair ready for when he wakes up. </p><p>When he was comfortable in the thought that his father was safe he returned to his room and laid in his bed returning to the thoughts of his friends and the fun they will have, the fun that will hopefully provide Remus with good memories in his cottage which was, unfortunately, home to more bad memories then he would wish to admit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Anything Can be a Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6th April 1972</p><p>"Lyall, honey, come here" Hope shouted from her room. Her husband obeyed and walked from the living room down the hall to find his wife and son.</p><p>"How are you doing sweetheart?" Lyall asked gently gesturing to Remus to get out of the chair he was sat in. Remus agreed standing promptly and watching his father take the seat for himself. </p><p>"I'm doing fine sweetheart," Hope started before turning her head to face Remus, "why don't you go and wait for your friends sweetheart?". Remus nodded and left the room with an excited smile on his face. </p><p>"Please behave yourself today" Hope pleaded to Lyall.</p><p>"I'm not a child Hope" Lyall replied bitterly. </p><p>"I know that darling, today means a lot to Remus. This is the first time he's had friends over". She replied.</p><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea" Lyall stated.</p><p>"If it was up to you then Remus wouldn't be allowed any friends, nor would he be at Hogwarts" Hope complained.</p><p>"And I stand by that. He's risking everything going to that school. It's only a matter of time before he gets found out then his friends will abandon him and he'll get himself kicked out of the school. And what's worse we'll end up ostracised by the whole town for letting a monster live" Lyall stated letting the anger rise within him. </p><p>"Our son is not a monster Lyall." Hope stated equally as angry.</p><p>"I'm going out" Lyall mumbled. </p><p>"Don't you dare come back drunk and ruin this day for Remus and his friends" Hope replied as Lyall left the room without a goodbye. He continued on down the hall straight to the front door ignoring his son.</p><p>Remus sat in his living room, his eyes darting between the fireplace and the clock above it. He watched as the hands ticked around keeping his eyes firmly locked onto it as the clock changed from 09:59 to 10:00am. As if on cue Sirius stumbled out from the fireplace with a green flash. </p><p>"REMUS!" Sirius shouted rushing to his friend and pulling him into an embrace.</p><p>"Hey mate, how are you?" Remus replied hugging Sirius back. </p><p>"Better for seeing you" Sirius replied with as wink as he pulled away looking to the fireplace and raising his eyebrow.</p><p>"Where's James?" Remus asked also turning to face the fireplace.</p><p>"I was just thinking that. He said he'd be coming through straight after me" Sirius replied, "You don't think he's gone to the wrong house do you? I reminded him the address beforehand." </p><p>Just then a flash of green came from the fireplace, however the figure emerging from the flames was much shorter and plumper than James. </p><p>"Hey Pete" Remus stated.</p><p>"Hiya, is everything alright" Peter replied stepping further into the living room. </p><p>"We think James has gone to someone else's house because he's an idiot" Sirius replied, "I'm going to have a search outside for him." </p><p>Sirius walked out the front door and down the path until he reached the main road. He looked around the empty street unsure of where to start. That was until he heard a woman shriek from a few houses down followed by a familiar voice pleading ignorance.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I thought this was my friends house" James shrieked rushing out of a cottage followed by a woman with a broom in hand.</p><p>"Oi, James - it's this one mate" Sirius shouted from down the street pointing to Remus' home.</p><p>"SIRIUS!" James shouted back running down the street as the disgruntled woman shook her head and went back into her own home.</p><p>"Come on you idiot" Sirius complained turning to walk back down the Lupins long garden path, "Look what I found" Sirius continued as he walked back through the front door.</p><p>"Hey guys" James said rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"I think you might get dumber by the day mate" Remus teased.</p><p>"You should've seen it, he was chased out of a poor woman's house WITH A BROOM" Sirius shared with a chuckle.</p><p>"She was fuming" James added feeling his face turn red with embarrassment. </p><p>"We could hear her screaming from here" Remus added with a laugh. </p><p>"Remus" Hope called from her room.</p><p>"Coming mum," Remus replied. "I'll be right back guys" Remus stated to his friends before walking to his mothers room.</p><p>"Are all your friends here now sweetheart?" Hope asked.</p><p>"Yes, James ended up in the wrong house but Sirius found him down the street." Remus replied stifling his laugh. </p><p>"Would I be able to meet them?" Hope asked with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Of course, I'll go and grab them" Remus said cheerfully rushing back to the living room.</p><p>"Is your mum alright?" Sirius asked the second Remus returned.</p><p>"Yeah she's fine, she wants to meet you guys" Remus replied.</p><p>"Well lead the way then mate" Sirius stated walking over to Remus and throwing an arm around him. James and Peter followed on behind them. Sirius and Remus walked into her room first, with the shorter of the boys retaining his arms placement around his friend. </p><p>"You must be Sirius" Hope said looking to the black haired boy connected to her son. </p><p>"I can see where Remus gets his brains from," Sirius said with a smile. He let go of Remus and extended his hand forward offering a handshake where he continued saying, "and his good looks". </p><p>"I'm flattered, please there's no need to be so formal" Hope replied offering her arms out as a hug causing Sirius to flinch before he leant forward to accept the embrace. Hope noticed this flinch but decided against saying anything at this time. </p><p>"Lovely to meet you Mrs Lupin, I'm James and this is Peter" James stated from the doorway.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you boys. Remus has told me many great things about you all. I'm glad he's got such a wonderful group of friends." Hope stated with a smile.</p><p>"Please, we're the lucky ones getting to have a friend as wonderful as Remus is" Sirius replied not taking his eyes off of his friend. Remus looked up to meet his friends gaze letting a smile spread across his face as he did.</p><p>"I'll let you boys get on with your fun now, it was lovely to meet all of you" Hope said shooing them out of the room. Remus left the room first leading his friends to his bedroom ready for a day of fun.</p><p>Sirius plopped himself down on the edge of Remus' bed bouncing off James who had taken a seat first.</p><p>"Bastard" James muttered taking a seat by Remus' desk. Peter placed himself on a bean bag beside James. Remus had headed straight for his wardrobe retrieving a stack of battered board games to offer up to his friends. </p><p>When he turned back around he found Sirius relaxed back on his bed and he dumped the pile of games on the bed next his head causing his friend to bolt upright. </p><p>"You could've killed me!" Sirius proclaimed.</p><p>"Hardly, they're board games not bricks" Remus replied.</p><p>"Wouldn't want to risk making that face any worse" James joked.</p><p>"Sounds like someone is a little jealous of my good looks" Sirius replied with a chuckle.</p><p>"Sure, what game are we playing mate?" James asked diverting the subject back away from who was the most attractive.</p><p>"Whatever you fancy" Remus said placing himself next to Sirius.</p><p>"Whichever we pick you'll have to teach me so, for once, I will keep my mouth shut" Sirius added looking over the pile. </p><p>"What about the game of life?" Peter suggested sliding it from the middle of the pile.</p><p>"Sounds good to me" James piped up, "I'm blue" he added grabbing the box from Peter.</p><p>The four boys arranged themselves on the floor around board game which James had begun to assemble. Before long the game was underway with Remus being the only of them to take the college route. A decision which ended up winning him the game.</p><p>"I reckon you're cheating" Sirius quipped as Remus placed his playing piece over the finish line. </p><p>"I don't know why you expect to win games you've never played before" James stated taking him final go.</p><p>"Because I'm fantastic James" Sirius replied chipperly watching Peter also place his piece over the finish line.</p><p>"Just you left now mate" Peter chuckled looking over to Sirius.</p><p>"Too right" Sirius said going to turn the spinner, "A 2! But, but I need at least a 3 to finish!" he complained moving his piece a meagre 2 places. </p><p>"It's fine you can just move 3 and be done with it" Remus suggested patting his friend on the shoulder.</p><p>"No, my dear Remus - that would be cheating," Sirius stated raising his hands in surrender.</p><p>"Fine play it your way" Remus said.</p><p>"And keep us all waiting that little bit longer mate" James added with crossed arms.</p><p>"Well if you're happy to wait" Sirius replied moving his arm as slowly as he could back down to the spinner.</p><p>"Seriously?" James stated with annoyance creeping through.</p><p>"Well it is my name" Sirius said now moving at a regular speed. He proceeded to move his piece over the finish line, "AND WITH THAT I AM THE WINNER" he proclaimed.</p><p>"You was the last to finish?" Peter pointed out. </p><p>"By a decent way" James added.</p><p>"Exactly, which means I lived the longest life and in that respect I win" Sirius claimed gesturing towards the title of the game.</p><p>"You went bankrupt" Remus stated.</p><p>"Twice" Peter added.</p><p>"You gotta spend a little to life a little fellas." Sirius said throwing his game pieces back into the box. James landed a playful smack around the back of Sirius' head.</p><p>"Oww, mate what was that for?" Sirius proclaimed in response. </p><p>"I was hoping to knock a bit of sense into you" James replied.</p><p>"You'll need to hit him a little harder if you wanted to achieve that" Remus added leading all four boys to erupt into laughter.</p><p>"I don't know that you could hit me any harder than you did with that quaffle" Sirius stated lightly kicking James. </p><p>"That was like a week ago" James said counting the days on his fingers. </p><p>"And it still hurt James," Sirius replied, "In here" he added pointing to his chest.</p><p>"Oh yeah totally, the quaffle hit you in your stomach idiot" James replied cockily.</p><p>"I mean in my heart James. Physically I am healed, emotionally though. I may never be" Sirius remarked.</p><p>"Shut up" James replied placing the final parts of the board game back into the box.</p><p>"If you two are quite finished, would you care to grab some lunch?" Remus offered. </p><p>"Yes please!" Peter proclaimed. James and Sirius both also offered affirmative answers. Remus was the first to stand quickly followed by his friends thusly following his lead out of the room. James threw the game onto the bed and left the room jogging slightly to catch up with his friends.</p><p>"What are we having?" James asked entering the kitchen.</p><p>"Sandwiches, we've got uhh-" Sirius began before he was interrupted.</p><p>"We've got cheese, ham or jam" Remus stated beginning to grab things out of the fridge.</p><p>"You can put Jam on a sandwich?" Sirius asked joining Remus in collecting things from the fridge. </p><p>"You can put anything on a sandwich" Peter quipped from across the kitchen.</p><p>"Anything?" Sirius asked quizically.</p><p>"Anything" James replied.</p><p>"So if I wanted to put, I don't know, crisps in a sandwich then I could?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah I do that all the time" Peter replied.</p><p>"What about chocolate?" Sirius asked looking to Remus.</p><p>"Yeah, in fact there's a muggle food called Nutella which is a chocolate spread that you put on toast or you can put it in a sandwich if you want" Remus replied.</p><p>"That is so fascinating. I shall make it my life goal to put anything and everything in between slices of bread" Sirius demanded. </p><p>"Good to know you have aspirations" Remus stated placing a plate in front of Sirius. He looked down to see a sandwich cut diagonally placed in front of him. </p><p>"I didn't tell you what I wanted" Sirius said to Remus.</p><p>"I just figured you'd want jam seeing as you was so invested in the concept of it. Is it alright?" Remus replied.</p><p>"It's uhh, it's perfect. Just what I was gonna ask for anyways. Thank you. Did you want any help?" Sirius stated.</p><p>"I think I've got it covered here. Feel free to take a seat in the living room" Remus said pointing across the room. Sirius walked over to the living room where he placed his plate down on the coffee table before proceeding further across the room to the owl cage.</p><p>"Who's this?" Sirius asked as his friends gradually joined him in the living room. </p><p>"This is Ibis" Remus answered standing next to his friend.</p><p>"You named your owl owl?" Sirius asked keeping his eyes on the bird inside the cage.</p><p>"You know Latin?" Remus asked keeping his own eyes on his friend stood beside him. </p><p>"You sound surprised" Sirius replied leaning closer to the cage, "You know how traditionalist my family is. Latin was practically shoved down my throat. Is Ibis friendly?" </p><p>"Probably the friendliest animal you'll ever meet actually" Remus said, "Did you want to hold him?" </p><p>"Can I?" Sirius asked excitedly.</p><p>"Sure, let me get him out for you," Remus said moving past Sirius to open the cage. "Now just place your arm out in front of you and remain calm," he advised placing the owl onto Sirius' extended arm. </p><p>"Hey buddy, aren't you just adorable" Sirius said to Ibis giving a light pat on the head which resulted in a little chirp from the owl. "Guys look! I'm holding an owl!" Sirius said turning to face Peter and James who was both sat on the sofa demolishing their lunches. </p><p>"You don't get out enough mate" James stated from the sofa. </p><p>"Difficult to when there's bars on your window" Sirius said casually before placing Ibis back in the cage, "I should go and wash my hands" Sirius said walking over to the sink.</p><p>"Mate, you can't just drop a bomb on us like that and then just leave to wash your hands." James stated. </p><p>"What else do you expect from my parents" Sirius replied from the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm just struggling to understand how you can be so understanding of being held like a prisoner in your own home" James replied. </p><p>This statement took Remus greatly aback. His mind drifted to the cellar beneath their very feat full of chains and shackles designed just for him. Once more it became apparent to Remus just how similar him and Sirius truly are. Why did he feel more sorry for Sirius than he did himself. It was a very similar situation was it not. Maybe it wasn't, Remus' was for his own good and the safety of others. Sirius' was simply because his parents were terrible people. As Remus stood staring into the kitchen looking onward to the hidden hatch Sirius approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, you alright mate?" Sirius asked turning his head to try and see what Remus was looking at.</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just glad you're not there right now" Remus stated covering up his true worries.</p><p>"As am I, but alas it is not forever. In a few months I will back in the belly of the beast with those two bastards that created me and my slightly less bastardly brother" Sirius said finally taking a seat and tucking into his sandwich. </p><p>"Let's just try and have a wonderful few months then" Remus said taking a seat beside Sirius and tucking into his own lunch.</p><p>"Yeah, we can have the best, most brilliant time at Hogwarts to give you a whole ton of memories to hold onto over the summer." James added.</p><p>"It's going to be amazing!" Peter also added.</p><p>"You guys really are the bloody best" Sirius proclaimed throwing an arm around Remus laying his head upon his friends shoulder as he continued to eat his sandwich. </p><p>As the boys remained this way a conversation broke out surrounding potential prank ideas more thoughts on how to make their last term of their first year just perfect. The boys chattered away naturally and joyously until they was interrupted by the front door swinging open and a drunken man wandering in. Lyall was home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. A Mother's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6th April 1972</p><p>Lyall stumbled through the door turning his head immediately to his son sat with Sirius' arm around him. Sirius Black. Lyall could feel his blood boiling just from the sight of that boy in his home sat so close to his son. </p><p>"What's he doin' here" Lyall slurred as he staggered towards the sofa.</p><p>"He's here because he's my friend dad" Remus replied trying to keep his father calm. </p><p>"Wha-what are you doin' sat like that," Lyall slurred out leaning closer towards the boys whilst James and Peter looked on in concern, "Are ya fruity or something boy, get ya filthy hands off my boy" Lyall stated grabbing Sirius' arm and pulling it off of Remus. </p><p>"Let go of him dad," Remus proclaimed as he watched on as his father held Sirius' arm as tightly as he could, "Dad, please, you're hurting him".</p><p>"Lyall? Is that you" Hope called out from her room. </p><p>"I-I'm not done with you boy. You and ya family are di-disgraces. Remus deserves a better friend than some fruity dark wizard" Lyall hissed still holding Sirius by the arm.</p><p>"I'm not like them sir! I-I-I'm good. I'm a good friend to your son. I-I-" Sirius stumbled out of his mouth before he was stopped with a smack across his cheek from Lyall.</p><p>"DAD!" Remus proclaimed trying to pull his father away from his friend. James and Peter rushed over to Sirius' side with the aim of protecting him in case Lyall had another violent lashing.</p><p>"Lyall come here now!" Hope demanded from her room. Lyall sluggishly walked away from the boys and disappeared down the hallway. </p><p>"Maybe we should head back to my room, my door has a lock so we should be fine in there" Remus suggested. </p><p>"Good idea mate" James replied. Sirius stood from his seat as James and Peter stood either side of him forming a protective barrier as Remus walked back to kitchen to grab an ice pack for Sirius. Remus rushed down the hallway back to his room where he quickly locked the door behind him.</p><p>"I am so sorry for that, he promised he'd behave and that he wouldn't get drunk. I'm so so sorry" Remus stated tears forming in his eyes as he rushed over to his bed where Sirius had found himself sat.</p><p>"Hey, hey, calm down," Sirius said using his finger to raise Remus' chin so their eyes met, "this is not your fault, you don't need to be apologising." Sirius reassured as Remus placed the ice pack onto his cheek. </p><p>"He shouldn't have done that to you" Remus demanded.</p><p>"It's fine, it's caring compared to what my dad does to me" Sirius half-chuckled. </p><p>Remus paused for a moment unsure of what would be the best thing to say next. He wanted to burst into another rant about how the Blacks don't treat Sirius right and how he deserves better. Sirius didn't need to hear that right now. What he needed was just simply friendship right now. </p><p>"How's your arm?" Peter asked interrupting Remus' train of thoughts. </p><p>"It's alright Pete" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Can I see it?" Remus asked gently. Sirius nodded and held out his arm for Remus to examine, "Merlin, how tight was he holding your arm" Remus muttered.</p><p>"Hey, I'm alright yeah. Stop worrying" Sirius replied just loud enough for Remus to hear.</p><p>"I-I think you guys should go" Remus stated.</p><p>"And leave you here with him. Nu-uh" James replied.</p><p>"Maybe we could bring him back to yours James?" Sirius suggested.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to impose like that" Remus declared.</p><p>"It's not a bad idea, just for the night to get you away from this madness" James added.</p><p>"Would you mum be alright alone with your dad?" Sirius asked feeling the guilt rise within him.</p><p>"He wouldn't lay a finger on her. She'd be fine" Remus reassured.</p><p>"You could come over too Pete if you wanted." James added.</p><p>"Mum'll want me home tonight, but thanks for the offer," Peter replied.</p><p>"No problem mate" James replied.</p><p>Through the locked door the boys could vaguely hear a muffled argument breaking out between Remus' parents. It was intelligible through the door but the anger was felt. Before long the arguing appear to cease and was instead replaced with the slamming of the front door and light weeping from down the hall. </p><p>Silently Remus rose from the bed and went to his mothers room. The other three followed behind at a distance waiting in the hallway as Remus entered his mothers room. </p><p>"Hi mum," Remus said weakly. </p><p>"Hi honey, I am so sorry about your father" Hope stated. </p><p>"It's alright mum, it's not your fault." Remus replied gently.</p><p>"How's Sirius?" Hope asked dearly.</p><p>"He's a bit sore and a little shaken up from it all but he's got a thick skin so I think he'll be okay" Remus said feeling his smile begin to return.</p><p>"Can I talk with him, I'd like to apologise on behalf of your father." Hope replied.</p><p>"Sure thing, um, James has said I can stay at his tonight if I want a bit of space from dad and I" Remus said as he began to leave the room.</p><p>"And you want to go," Hope stated gently, "I understand, of course you can go honey".</p><p>"Thank you mum" Remus replied leaving the room to find his friends gathered in the hallway, "Mum's fine with me staying at yours tonight. I'm going to go and sort out some things to bring, mum wanted to see you Sirius" Remus added before continuing down to his room.</p><p>Sirius walked through the open door and took a seat at Hope's bedside.</p><p>"I just wanted to apologise for my husband, he was totally out of line and shouldn't have spoken to you like that, not even beginning to consider what he did physically to you dear" Hope said brushing her hand gently over where Lyall had grabbed onto the young boy. </p><p>"It's okay Mrs Lupin, he only grabbed my arm because it was around Remus and he only slapped me because I spoke back to him" Sirius responded. </p><p>"Honey, he had no right to lay a finger on you regardless of anything you may do. I won't let him hurt you again dear" Hope said with a gentle smile, "I know I don't need to ask you to but please do look after Remus" </p><p>"Of course I will, I wouldn't ever let anything happen to him. He means the world to me" Sirius said honestly.</p><p>"I know sweetheart, now you better get going before Lyall gets back" Hope replied with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you Mrs Lupin" Sirius said as he left the room. In the hallway his friends stood ready to leave. </p><p>"To the floo then" James stated leading the way back to the living room.</p><p>"Pete first" Sirius said. </p><p>"See you back at Hogwarts guys!" Peter said as he stepped into the fireplace he promptly disappeared in a flash of green. </p><p>"Come on then lads and James please go to the correct house this time" Sirius teased as he walked into the fireplace and also disappeared with a flash of bright green light. </p><p>"You go first mate, safest choice" James stated decisively.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Yes, now go before Sirius gets lonely on the other side" James said pushing Remus towards the fireplace. Remus walked in and disappeared quickly behind the green flash and James proceeded to do the same afterwards.</p><p>"Boys, what are you doing back so early? Remus, has something happened?" Euphemia asked entering the living room at the sound of the floo network.</p><p>"There was a disagreement between Sirius and Remus' father so we thought it best to just come back here. Can Remus stay the night?" James asked his mother.</p><p>"Of course, what kind of disagreement?" Euphemia asked before looking to Sirius and noticing the red marks on his face and arm, "Did Mr Lupin hurt you dear?" she continued.</p><p>"It's fine, he was drunk and I spoke back to him and I he doesn't really like me anyways" Sirius defended. </p><p>"Honey, that's no excuse for that kind of behaviour" Euphemia told Sirius.</p><p>"He gets aggressive when he's drunk and nowadays he's drunk just about everyday. I've learnt how to keep away from him when he's like that unfortunately Sirius wasn't that lucky" Remus added with remorse.</p><p>"It's okay darling, why don't you two boys go upstairs and start to get settled for the night and Sirius and I can have a chat," Euphemia suggested shooing the boys away with her hands as she took a seat next to Sirius. Remus and James hurried off up the stairs at Euphemia's request and waited by in James room anxiously.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about causing trouble," Sirius said quietly.</p><p>"Nonsense, although we must stop having these chats. It's almost like you attract injury." Euphemia chuckled lightly as she prepared herself for a difficult conversation, "Can I ask you about something sweetheart?" she asked nervously.</p><p>"Sure," Sirius muttered refusing to look up to meet Euphemia's eye.</p><p>"Last week, after the quaffle incident, I noticed those scars on your torso," Euphemia started, she paused noticing Sirius' fists clench either side of him and his jaw tighten, "They're from your parents aren't they sweetheart".</p><p>Sirius nodded gently, you wouldn't have even noticed it if you weren't looking closely at him. Euphemia remained silent and simply extended her arms inviting Sirius into a caring embrace. Something that was rather unfamiliar to him, sure he'd get a hug from Remus when we was down, even James would throw his arm around him sometimes but this was different. He was almost certain the last time his own mother held him quite so close was when he was just an infant, too young to speak out against his families inhumane beliefs, too young to understand them either. </p><p>This was not what he was used to, but it was a nice change. He let himself collapse into the hug as he began to feel the tears roll out from his eyes, he hadn't wanted to cry in front of Remus to protect his friend from any further guilt but right now, in this moment he felt safe in a way he had never felt before. Slowly the tears began to stop and Sirius was filled with happiness instead as he gently pulled away from the hug.</p><p>"Thank you" Sirius said weakly wiping the residue wetness from his eyes. </p><p>"You don't need to thank me sweetheart, just keep being your usual brilliant self. Don't let this incident affect you." Euphemia requested still maintaining a gentle contact with the young boy.</p><p>"You promise I've not been a nuisance whilst I've been staying here?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"I promise, you'll always be welcome here son," Euphemia said solemnly to Sirius brushing her hand across his shoulder in support, "Now you better be getting upstairs hey, can't let those boys have too much fun without you can we?" she added with a smile.</p><p>"Don't you know by now Euphemia, I bring the fun" Sirius joked back with an equally big smile before jumping off the sofa and sprinting back upstairs having forgotten any of the pain he was feeling from the days events. Instead he just felt relieved and a sense of home one he hadn't felt since he started at Hogwarts. The Potter's had become a second home to Sirius and he would always be grateful for that.</p><p>Sirius burst into James room and walked straight up to his friend flinging his arms around him.</p><p>"Hey mate, everything alright?" James asked as he placed his arms clumsily around his friend. </p><p>"Everything has never been better dear Jamesy" Sirius replied looking at James with the truest of happiness, "Come and get in here man," Sirius added looking back to Remus with open arms. Remus walked into the huddle and felt the strong embrace of his friends. "I'm so lucky" Sirius mumbled from inside the huddle only just loud enough for friends to hear. The huddle disbanded after some time had passed and the three boys looked to one another.</p><p>"So what was that about?" James asked taking a seat on his bed.</p><p>"Can't a guy just be grateful for the life he has?" Sirius insisted. </p><p>"Yeah but, and I don't mean any offence here. You're life kinda sucks - you know the crappy family and whatnot" James added with a laugh. Remus shot a look of annoyance across the room to James at the statement.</p><p>"Sure that sucks but none of that really matters when I've got friends like you guys and Pete" Sirius replied excitedly, "I don't care for any of their issues when I've got you three to keep me sane".</p><p>"Guess someone is feeling better now?" James replied.</p><p>"I am on top of the world Jamesy" Sirius proclaimed throwing himself onto James bed. </p><p>"Don't you have your own one of these" James stated pushing Sirius off of his bed onto the floor.</p><p>"Fine. But you shall not ruin my good mood," Sirius demanded scrambling to his feet and walking over to his own bed where Remus was already sat. Sirius took this as a prime opportunity to leap onto Remus knocking him over and pinning him down.</p><p>"Can you do anything without being annoying?" Remus asked finding himself in a far too familiar position being squashed by one Sirius Black. </p><p>"What do you think?" Sirius teased rolling onto an empty area of the bed and shuffling to an upright position as Remus did the same.</p><p>"I swear every time I turn around one of you is on top of the other" James chuckled from across the room.</p><p>"I have a terrible family James I need to find physical contact wherever possible," Sirius justified with a laugh, that same laugh that he uses whenever he wants to cover his own sadness. A laugh that James doesn't quite understand yet. A laugh that Remus knows too well from his own use of it. A laugh that if Sirius didn't use he would break down too often for his own good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Morning After the Pain Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th April 1972</p><p>The next morning rolled around before anyone had the chance to notice it arriving. All three boys opted to sleep on the floor, they pulled both James and Sirius' mattresses onto the floor and threw every blanket, pillow and duvet they could find onto it. On their half-fort/half-bed that they created themselves they laid harmoniously in various states of wake. </p><p>James, of course was still fast asleep, nothing short of a confringo curse would have the chance to wake him first thing in the morning. Sirius had been awake since before sunrise, he was usually an early bird but today he was up even earlier after struggling to sleep, either from the stress of the day before or the excitement of the upcoming day. He had since been laying in the centre of his friends looking up towards the ceiling before pivoting his head to the side to look to the last of the three boys. </p><p>Remus Lupin. His truest confidant. Sure he was closer to James but it was different. Remus was the person he could undeniably share anything with, every secret, every happy moment, every sad one. He was beginning to stir, but still far enough from being awake that Sirius could let his stare linger a little longer. He wondered how such a wonderful boy could be born from such an aggressive man. Remus was so gentle and caring and yet his father was none of these things. </p><p>It was maybe far beyond Sirius to actually notice the similarity here between himself and Remus, he couldn't apply this same forgiving nature to the view he held of himself. He was greatly say one thing for Remus and do a different for himself. It felt easier to care about Remus than it did for him to care about himself and Remus worked on this same mentality. </p><p>Both boys could only picture the monster inside themselves, a monster that deserved to be hurt and punished and lonely. For Remus this was the wolf, a ferocious beast set loose every full moon. This beast was all Remus could see himself as, he judged himself by the actions of his alter ego as opposed to what he did the rest of the time. Conversely, for Sirius his monster was the fear of what he could become. Sirius saw himself as one wrong decision away from becoming a death eater, this fear consumed him, the last thing he ever wanted was to be anything like his parents and yet he could constantly see that version of himself within him. </p><p>As Remus began to wake he rolled over finding Sirius already looking back at him.</p><p>"How are you?" Remus whispered groggily.</p><p>"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," Sirius whispered back, "I'm fine, but honestly though - how are you feeling about it all?" </p><p>"I wasn't the one that got hit" Remus replied dodging the question.</p><p>"Not this time, has he ever..." Sirius replied trailing his words not being able to bring himself to say it properly. </p><p>"He has, in the past" Remus started, speaking even quieter than he had done before. He had never considered sharing this with anyone and suddenly he was being so open about it and he really wasn't too sure why other than the fact that it was Sirius who had asked. </p><p>"Guess we're even more similar than I thought," Sirius replied gently knowing no words could soften the blow from such abuse and it's not like Remus didn't know how much Sirius would always be there for him. Neither needed that reaffirming in this moment, they had each other and that much was all they really needed to feel like things were okay. "We'll be free from it all one day," Sirius stated after some time.</p><p>"Like when we're back at Hogwarts?" Remus asked quietly.</p><p>"Like when we're done with Hogwarts. The four of us can get a nice big house and we'll all live there together. I'll become the top auror and kick all kinds of death eater butt, James will be captain of the Chudley Cannons and Peter will be the owner of a popular, yet modest pub." Sirius said as though he was painting a masterpiece with his words. </p><p>"And what will I be doing through all this?" Remus asked despite knowing his condition would prevent him from getting a normal job. He knew Sirius didn't know and he considered how it might be nice to imagine a future where he isn't so badly afflicted.</p><p>"You'll be teaching at Hogwarts, probably the best use of a brain like yours is to teach" Sirius replied with a smile.</p><p>"Sounds pretty wonderful, you reckon we'll actually get that?" Remus asked feeling hopeful.</p><p>"Of course we will, it won't be an easy ride but we're all gonna be happy in the end" Sirius reassured confidently. </p><p>"I hope your right," Remus replied allowing his smile to settle as he relaxed onto his back. </p><p>"Will you be quiet" James mumbled still mostly asleep. Sirius pushed James away which did more to wake him than put him back to sleep, "what" James mumbled.</p><p>"Morning James" Remus added from across their pillow fort. James proceeded to mumble out something resembling good morning. He then continued to stretch out his arms plopping on directly onto Sirius' face. </p><p>"Bloody hell mate," Sirius complained shoving James' arm away.</p><p>"Don't get in my way then," James replied sarcastically, "how are you two after yesterday?" James asked. </p><p>"You'd know if you was up earlier," Sirius replied.</p><p>"Fine. Remus, how are you?" James asked sitting upright in order to look over Sirius. </p><p>"I'm alright mate, not sure I'm ready to return to reality just yet though" Remus replied softly.</p><p>"That's alright, you can stay here as lo-" James began.</p><p>"I'm good by the way" Sirius interrupted swiftly crossing his arms with a playful huff.</p><p>"Shut up" James laughed landing a cheery punch on Sirius' arm before raising to his feet, still looking at Sirius a smirk grew on his face before stating, "Race you to breakfast!" he proclaimed darting towards the bedroom door. </p><p>"Not this again" Sirius shouted rushing out of the room after James leaving Remus behind. James slid himself down the banister landing gracefully at the bottom thusly disappearing around the corner as he entered the dining room. Sirius followed on behind him getting roughly halfway down the stairs before he lost his footing and slipped over landing his behind on the step. He proceeded to bounce down every remaining step as Remus watched on from the top of the stairs. </p><p>"Well wasn't that quite the show," Remus teased as he started to walk down the stairs, "Do you race to breakfast every morning?" he asked.</p><p>"What do you think" Sirius replied with a laugh, "You'd think I'd learn to be ready for it by now". Remus reached the bottom of the stairs and extended his hand down to pull Sirius up who had remained in his seated position since slipping over. </p><p>"Come on, James'll have eaten everything if we take any longer to get there." Remus replied.</p><p>"Then let's get a move on" Sirius replied, still holding onto Remus' hand he ran into the dining room pulling his friend along behind him. </p><p>As they reached the dining room Sirius looked up meeting eyes with the last person they had expected to see. Lyall Lupin. </p><p>"Look who's here" James said weakly noticing the worry on Remus' face. Lyall's gaze shifted down to his son who's hand was still placed within Sirius'. It was almost as though his stare was burning a hole in the boys hands as they both released their grip at the same time. </p><p>"What are you doing here dad?" Remus asked holding back his worry.</p><p>"I wanted to see how you was doing son" Lyall replied, "Could I maybe have a private chat with you?" he asked giving Sirius an aggressive side glance.</p><p>"Sure thing Sir" James replied dragging Sirius with him into the hallway. Lyall closed the door as they left but this didn't stop the boys desire to listen in. Sirius and James placed themselves by the door in the hallway and lent in hoping to hear what Lyall has to say and, if need be, protect their friend. </p><p>Inside the dining room Lyall gestures for his son, Remus obliged taking a seat on the opposite side of the table to his father. </p><p>"You didn't have to come here" Remus insisted. </p><p>"I wanted to apologise to you son and it couldn't wait any longer" Lyall stated. </p><p>"I'm not the person you should be apologising to," Remus stated blankly looking to the door separating him and his friends, "I'm used to your... behaviour. But it's not fair Sirius should take the brunt of it." he demanded.</p><p>"That boy is trouble." Lyall reiterated. </p><p>"Whatever your opinion is on my friend that doesn't give you the right to hit him or even lay a finger on him." Remus continued feeling anger rising within him.</p><p>"I am allowed to defend myself in my own home." Lyall insisted smashing his fist down on the table.</p><p>"Defend yourself from what. Sirius is a 12 year old boy, he didn't even have his wand on him when you grabbed him!" Remus yelled standing from the table in his anger.</p><p>"He shouldn't have spoken back to me." Lyall replied with his fists firmly clenched. </p><p>"He didn't speak back to you. He was scared. You scared him. He was doing whatever he could to protect himself and it still didn't work. He was defenceless and you still hit him." Remus yelled getting angrier with every word he said. </p><p>Sirius sat lent against the other side of the door feeling the tears well in his eyes. Had it not been for James he would've burst in by now carrying Remus out to anywhere but here. But James reminded him to stay calm and let Remus sort things with his father. So they did. They just sat and painstakingly listened. </p><p>"Come on boy. I came here to sort things between us. You know, apologise." Lyall stated after taking a deep breath. </p><p>"I can't accept any apology from you until you make a meaningful one to Sirius for your behaviour" Remus demanded.</p><p>"Son, that's a big ask," Lyall replied.</p><p>"I know that you don't like him dad, but I do. He's my friend whether you like it or not and he already doesn't feel comfortable in his own home I don't want to make ours the same for him." Remus said letting the anger within him lower as sadness took its place.</p><p>"Remus-" Lyall started.</p><p>"I've made my terms clear dad. I cannot take this conversation any further until you sort things with Sirius." Remus stated storming towards the door. Sirius and James quickly rushed away to be sat on the stairs but as Remus emerged they was only about half way to their target. </p><p>"I thought you guys would be listening in," Remus said with a weak chuckle.</p><p>"Sorry, we're just worried about you mate" James replied keeping a watchful gaze on Sirius.</p><p>"How much did you hear?" Remus asked now also looking to Sirius. </p><p>"All of it." James replied with a shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>"Are you alright mate?" Remus asked taking a seat next to Sirius before shooting a quick look over to James. With a nod James got up in search of his mother leaving Sirius and Remus alone.</p><p>"Why don't you just accept his apology?" Sirius asked staring at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. </p><p>"Because he should be apologising to you too" Remus demanded. </p><p>"It's not worth damaging your relationship with him over." Sirius replied still refusing to look at his friend. </p><p>"He hurt you. He can't just get away with that." Remus insisted.</p><p>"Stop it!" Sirius demanded finally meeting Remus' gaze. His friend watched on as the tears streamed down his face, "You just don't get it." Sirius added.</p><p>"Wh-what?" Remus stammered.</p><p>"Just accept the apology from him. It's not worth this arguing. He doesn't like me, he never will. Stop trying to force it." Sirius insisted before standing up and saying, "he may not make the best decisions but he still cares about you. Don't throw all that away over a silly squabble". Sirius turned around and walked back up to James' room.</p><p>It's not that Remus didn't want to follow he just simply knew he shouldn't. Sirius needed space and, quite frankly, Remus wouldn't know what to say. He could see Sirius' point and he knew it was greatly coming from his own family. Sirius knew what it was like to be at constant odds with his parents and wouldn't wish the same problem on his friends. Remus knew what he had to do, it wasn't the option he wanted or the option he thought would be best, but it is the option that Sirius wants and needs for his friend so maybe it is the right option. And maybe it's not. But either way it's the choice he's going to make.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Apologies Only Go So Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th April 1972</p><p>The silence in the hallway was deafening, Remus felt as those he could just succumb to it and disappear under the weight of these stresses. Stresses that a 12 year old shouldn't be dealing with, least of all from his family. James finally appeared again in the hallway and took a place sat beside Remus filling the space made by Sirius. </p><p>"Hey, did Sirius head upstairs?" James asked placing a hand on Remus' shoulder in support.</p><p>"Yeah, he thinks I'm an idiot for not just accepting dad's apology" Remus replied James shrugged his shoulder with a blank expression, "You agree don't you?" he added.</p><p>"Whilst I think he should definitely apologise for what he did to Sirius, you shouldn't risk your relationship with your father over it" James answered. </p><p>"I'm going to go talk to him. Do you think you could maybe check up on Sirius for me?" Remus asked quietly as he rose to his feet. </p><p>"Course," James replied as he watched Remus walk towards the dining room, "Good luck in there mate." James added. Remus looked back with a weak smile before heading back into the dining room to see his father.</p><p>"I forgive you" Remus stated bluntly, he wasn't sure he meant the words that he was saying but forced himself to say them anyways because it's still his father. </p><p>"But what about your frien-schoolmate?" Lyall asked. </p><p>"I still think you should apologise to him, but I'm dropping my terms. Whether you apologise or not, I still forgive you." Remus confirmed to his father. Lyall stood from the table and walked over to his son pulling him into an awkward embrace.</p><p>"Thank you so much, this means a lot to me son" Lyall shared solemnly.</p><p>"I didn't do this for you dad. I did this for mum, I did this for Sirius and most importantly I did this for me." Remus stated pulling away from the embrace.</p><p>"I understand. I'm just glad that we can move forward from this," Lyall stated before clearing his throat and continuing to say, "We should be getting home".</p><p>"Okay, let me go and get my stuff," Remus said swiftly exiting the room and being greeted by his friends at the bottom of the stairs, "Sirius" Remus began before he felt Sirius rush into his arms. Remus embraced him back doing his best to give any comfort to his friend.</p><p>"I take it your dad is taking you home?" James asked. </p><p>"Yeah, I was just about to head upstairs and grab my things" Remus replied pulling away from the embrace he had found himself in. Remus rushed upstairs to get his belongs just as Lyall finally walked through the dining room door. Lyall walked straight over to Sirius and looked him dead in the eye causing fear to rise within him. </p><p>"Remus seems to really like you boy so I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened, I can get a little aggressive when I've had a few and I guess you was just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Lyall said. Sirius could tell he didn't really mean his words but it still meant something to Sirius that he would make the effort. </p><p>"Thank you sir." Sirius said quietly as he heard Remus approach behind him. </p><p>"I'm ready to go dad" Remus said flatly. Turning to lead the way down towards the fireplace. Lyall followed him closely avoiding eye contact with anyone there, "See you on Monday" Remus said gently to his friends.</p><p>"See you Monday mate" James replied, both boys looked to Sirius and the simple smile he shared was more than enough for Remus to know what he had to say. Sirius could've blurted out his love and care for Remus for the umpteenth time but it was likely to just put him back in Lyall's bad books if he did. Little did he know that all that emotion was conveyed in his smile, in just a second and the smile Remus did in response was all Sirius needed to feel okay.</p><p>Lyall sent Remus through the floo network first, following behind without another word to the boys. James and Sirius wandered through to get the breakfast that they had originally come downstairs for, they both sat at the table in silence munching their way through piles of bacon. </p><p>"Do you think he meant it?" Sirius asked finally breaking the deep silence. James replied with a cocked eyebrow. "Lyall, do you think he meant the apology?" Sirius confirmed.</p><p>"Honestly? No, i'm not entirely convinced" James replied.</p><p>"That's what I thought, still nice that he tried though. You know, for Remus' sake," Sirius added leaning back in his chair and letting out an exasperated breath, "Why do you think he hates me so much?" he asked desperate for some valid reasoning. </p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't really hate you" James said wanting to cheer up his friend even though he didn't mean a word he was saying.</p><p>"Come on mate, you saw the way he talked to me, the way he treated me. I ju-" Sirius said before he collapsed into a pile on the table. He let out a big sigh in an effort to push back any tears that could be fighting their way out. "All of his arguments to why he doesn't like me contradict each other" he mumbled from his pile before pulling himself back up to a seated position. "He claims I'm a bad friend to Remus because of my family and then gets uncomfortable when I'm close to him and calls me 'fruity'. It's like I'm dislikable if I'm mean to him and I'm just as dislikable if I'm loving towards him. I can't win" Sirius proclaimed before flopping back onto the table.</p><p>"Then maybe it's just not worth trying with him, he's not going to change." James replied.</p><p>"I guess" Sirius mumbled with a weak shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>"There's something more isn't there?" James pursued.</p><p>"Whats's that supposed to mean" Sirius mumbled back titling his head up slightly to see James.</p><p>"The Sirius I know doesn't care what people say or think about him. So why is this getting to you so much?" James asked.</p><p>"I've just had a really nice time staying here and it's all over in a few days. Next time we're out of Hogwarts I'll be back at Grimmauld place and Remus will be with his dad. I'm just really happy here and I want to stay this happy for as long as I can" Sirius replied.</p><p>James sat silently unsure of how to respond. If he could he'd simply take Sirius away from Grimmauld place forever but that wasn't an option. They both knew this was just temporary and at the end of the Easter holidays it would be over. For Sirius it was spending time with his best friend in the friendliest home environment he had ever been within and for James it was like the sibling he never had. </p><p>"Do you think my parents know I'm here?" Sirius asked breaking the silence</p><p>"I wouldn't imagine so, why?" James replied.</p><p>"Just concerned that they'd be annoyed with me for staying here not home or Hogwarts" Sirius replied sitting up.</p><p>"I can see where you're coming from, I don't see anyway that they would know." James reassured. "Let's just keep it between friends to stay on the safe side yeah?" he added. </p><p>"Yeah, good idea" Sirius replied feeling a wave of calm sweep over him. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Remus got home he headed straight to his room desperate to not have to talk any more to his father. This hope was soon shattered as Lyall followed his son taking a seat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Sit" Lyall stated, Remus did as he had been asked taking the seat beside his father but refusing to look towards him, "I think it would be best if you didn't invite your friends over again." Lyall stated firmly.</p><p>"What? Why?" Remus blurted out.</p><p>"To avoid another incident." Lyall replied with a stern tone.</p><p>"That wasn't my fault!" Remus stated being braver than he would normally dare to be.</p><p>"I never said it was your fault boy. But if they don't come over then nothing like this will happen again." Lyall reaffirmed.</p><p>"But-" Remus started less confident than he had spoken before. </p><p>"But nothing," Lyall interrupted, "My decision is final and it would do you some good to respect that." he added clenching his fists at his sides.</p><p>"Sorry" Remus mumbled trying his best to calm his father. Lyall took a deep breath and unclenched his fists before standing from the bed.</p><p>"Did you eat at your friends?" Lyall asked.</p><p>"No" Remus replied quietly. </p><p>"I'll throw some breakfast on, I'll shout you when it's ready" Lyall stated before leaving his sons room. From the door being left ajar Remus could hear the cluttering of pans, Lyall never had been the greatest cook. Until she'd gotten ill Hope was in charge of the meals, the kitchen was her happy place. As she started to deteriorate she began teaching Lyall to cook, just simple things and that's all he can really remember. She often reminds Lyall of the importance of Remus having protein heavy foods to help with his condition, he does his best to remember but after 8 years of heavy drinking his mind isn't as sharp as it once was. </p><p>After some time had passed Lyall called out for his son to join him in the living room. Remus walked down the hall timidly pausing for a moment as he passed his mothers room before opting to talk to her later and continuing on to the living room.</p><p>"I've put your food over by the sofa" Lyall stated as he saw his son approach. </p><p>"Thanks dad" Remus replied taking a seat on the sofa. He looked down to the table in front of him finding a boiled egg with two cut up slices of toast. Lyall walked from the kitchen with his own meal and took a seat opposite his son. They spent the rest of their time together sat in silence, it was just easier that way. Neither wanted to get into another argument and starting a discussion on any topic was liable to lead to one.</p><p>Lyall was first to get up, he walked back to the kitchen placing his crockery in the sink. He stopped for a moment as his gaze drifted to the liquor cabinet, this didn't go unnoticed by Remus who had to quickly snap his gaze away when Lyall turned around. He listened as his father walked towards the hallway where he briefly stopped just short of it to say, "Wash up the pots when you done lad". </p><p>"Will do" Remus replied softly as Lyall disappeared down the hall and into Hope's room. Remus finished his toast before collecting his plate and egg cup and walking over the sink where he washed up the pots as he had been asked to do. He paused for a moment as his father had done before staring deeply into the liquor cabinet taking a mental note of its contents, he liked to do this every now and again to keep track of his drinking but ultimately it didn't make a difference when you consider Lyall's time at the pub and the extra bottles hidden around the cottage in a number of undisclosed spots. </p><p>After letting his mind linger in the kitchen he got the pots dried and placed away before proceeding down the hallway. Once more he stopped outside of Hope's room where his father had not yet left. The door was shut but parts of the conversation was seeping through, Remus couldn't help but stop in his tracks to hear what was being said. </p><p>It wasn't clear but he could pick up the main focus of the conversation - his friends. Remus felt guilty about causing any tension between his parents who already had so much to struggle with from money problems to health issues the last thing they needed was more issues from Remus. Hope was berating Lyall over his treatment of Sirius once more trying to convince him that Sirius was a good boy. It was in this moment Remus discovered just how false his apologies had been over the treatment of his friend. </p><p>"That boy is disrespectful" Lyall stated to Hope.</p><p>"Whatever you think he is he's still just a boy - you don't treat a child that way" Hope retorted with a hearty cough. </p><p>"I don't want to see that scoundrel again. If I did I-I-I don't know I'd be able to control myself" Lyall stated much to Remus' shock. The young boy let out a quiet gasp in the hallway before rushing back to his room as quickly and silently as he could desperate to hide away from hearing another word. </p><p>He crashed onto his bed with an almighty speed burying his face deep into his pillow holding back his tears. It was now that Remus knew for sure that he shouldn't push to have his friends over again. For Sirius' sake. He wouldn't dare invite his friends over to his home knowing he would be putting them at such risk. </p><p>But he couldn't tell them this either out of fear of how it would upset Sirius to hear of Lyall's displeasure towards him. Or maybe he knew too well Sirius would be as bold as to dare fight against Lyall's word putting him into a further danger. </p><p>All he truly knew in this moment was that Lyall's apology was only done for the sake of saving face and deep down he would never change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. What Idiots.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10th April 1972</p><p>As soon as the car stopped James and Sirius was bolting it through Kings Cross station racing one an other to reach the train. From behind them they could hear James' parents shouting for them to slow down but they had already disappeared through the platform entrance. Euphemia and Fleamont hurried through after them scanning platform 9 3/4 for the energetic boys.</p><p>"James Potter get here!" Euphemia bellowed watching her son running up to the train door. James froze in place realising his mistake, "Did you really think you could just get on the train without saying goodbye?" she asked pulling James into a warm embrace. </p><p>"Sorry mum" James mumbled hugging his mother back.</p><p>"You too" She added looking up to see Sirius awkwardly stood on the platform behind them. He walked forwards as James and Euphemia opened their arms to welcome him in. Sirius fought hard to hold back his emotions but he couldn't help but release a singular tear drifting down his cheek.</p><p>"Have a wonderful time boys." Fleamont stated as Euphemia finally let go of the two friends.</p><p>"Don't forget to write" Euphemia added as the boys began to walk away.</p><p>"I won't mum" James replied quickly.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me stay" Sirius added with a cheeky wave as he and James boarded the train. Once more the two friends broke into a race to find their usual carriage zipping down the narrow corridor ducking under the arms of 6th years and sliding smoothly past their fellow first years. </p><p>"PETE" Sirius shouted excitedly as the boys reached their compartment. Both James and Sirius attempted to go through the door at the same time with James succeeding to get through first being the stronger of the two. </p><p>"How was the rest of your holiday?" Peter asked skimming over the unpleasantries of the last time they saw one another.</p><p>"Pretty decent" James replied as he turned his head to look out of the window. He saw his parents stood on the platform as tearful as they are every time James heads back to Hogwarts, "It's like they think they'll never see me again."</p><p>"More like wishing they wont" Sirius added with a laugh.</p><p>"You're a bastard mate" James replied laying a punch on Sirius arm. </p><p>"Do you see what I see" Sirius said playfully glancing out of the window skimming his eyes to the back of the crowd.</p><p>"Oh I'd recognise that skinny bastard anywhere" James added gleefully as he too spotted their missing friend, Remus Lupin. The three boys stood at the window excitedly waving trying to capture the attention of the beautifully scarred boy saying a bland goodbye to his father in the middle of the crowded station. </p><p>As Remus began to walk away from his father he spotted his friends at the window and raised his hand with a short wave before scurrying onboard and making his way down to the compartment. </p><p>"REMUS!" Sirius proclaimed with the same joyfulness he had previously used for greeting Peter.</p><p>"Good to see you boys" Remus said as he took a seat by the window pushing past his overly excited friends.</p><p>"How's your dad?" Peter asked causing a sudden hush to wash over the friends.</p><p>"He's better. Hasn't had a drink since that night as far as I know so that's good I guess." Remus replied quietly trying his best to push away the memory of what he had said about Sirius.</p><p>"Your mum alright?" Sirius asked aiming to break the tension as he took a seat beside Remus.</p><p>"About the same, enjoyed meeting you guys" Remus replied lingering his gaze over Sirius when he said the last part in hope of reassuring his friend that he is liked by his family. Sirius looked past Remus so he could scan the crowd outside hoping he wouldn't see his parents stood lurking. His fear depleted after a short while of searching lead to no sign of Walburga and Orion Black. Alas he still tried his best to remain hidden behind his taller friend just in case they was out there.</p><p>"I think your fine mate" James said noticing Sirius' apprehension and constant surveillance of the platform, "You can relax" </p><p>"I will relax when the train leaves." Sirius replied sinking as far into the cushioned seat as he could. Remus looked out to the clock on the station seeing it read 10:58am. </p><p>"Not too much longer now mate" Remus added placing a caring hand on Sirius black and placing two pats between his shoulder blades. Sirius turned his head with a smile to look at his friend with them both sharing a look which says it's all going to be okay. This look wouldn't be distinguishable to any other person but to Sirius and Remus it said everything that could be said. </p><p> </p><p>Many hours pass and before the boys know it the train pulls into Hogsmeade station. Before the foursome has the chance to stand up a pair of older students and one much younger student swarmed the corridor outside their compartment blocking the exit.</p><p>"What have we got here?" Severus teased.</p><p>"I thought you'd decided to stay at Hogwarts over Easter traitor" Lucius hissed looking only to Sirius. </p><p>"Change of plans." Sirius replied abruptly trying his best not to reveal any more than what the Slytherins could deduce for themselves.</p><p>"Where did you go?" Narcissa asked slyly scanning her eyes across the other three boys in the compartment. Peter looked rather intimidated by their presence and did his best to appear unnoticeable. Remus had concern plastered across his face but the clenching of his fists made it clear their was an anger rising within him, the same anger than James was more than willingly showing. </p><p>"Back off will you" James demanded from the back of the compartment. </p><p>"You." Narcissa stated pointing her finger towards James. "At least it wasn't with that filthy mud-blood friend of yours" she added with a smirk looking over to where Remus was sat. </p><p>"Don't call him that," Sirius stated through gritted teeth, he knew better than to get himself a detention on their first day back but if they pushed him any further he wouldn't be able to help himself. And Lucius knew that as well.</p><p>"Which mudblood? filthy? Your little friends are just as disgraceful as you are," Lucius teased slowly allowing each word to penetrate Sirius like bullets. He didn't want to but still he rose to his feet, fists clenched, teeth gritting. Before he could even acknowledge he was doing it he had pulled back his arm ready to release yet another punch onto his pale pointed face. </p><p>But he didn't. Not because he thought better of it or because he had controlled his temper but because Remus stopped him. Sirius' focus was too drawn to his cousin and her equally as insufferable boyfriend for him to have noticed Remus follow him upwards watching his every move and catching his arm by the crook of his elbow just in time to stop him. </p><p>"Don't" Remus whispered so gently that Sirius could've sworn he'd imagined it. Whether it was real or not it was enough for him to lower his guard as a smug expression grew on Lucius' face. </p><p>"At least one of you has some sense" He teased before walking away, the others following him like sheep. </p><p>"You alright mate?" James asked. Sirius stood silently still looking to where Lucius had just been stood, Remus placed a hand onto Sirius' shoulder which jolted him back to reality.</p><p>"What?" He asked spinning to look towards his friends knocking Remus' hand off of him.</p><p>"I said are you alright?" James repeated now standing beside his friends.</p><p>"Yeah, course. It's just Lucius. Guys an idiot" Sirius defended collecting his things from the compartment and moving into the corridor.</p><p>"You just looked a little shaken up after it" James added joining his friend in the corridor.</p><p>"Mate, I'm fine" Sirius insisted, "Hurry up lads or we'll end up back in London" he added just a little bit louder.</p><p>"On my way" Peter replied chipperly grabbing the last of his things and joining his friends in the corridor. </p><p>"You've got 10 seconds Remus before we leave you here" Sirius added playfully. Remus rolled his eyes as he continued collecting his belongings. "10...9...8...7...6-" Sirius started to countdown only interrupted by Remus placing his hand firmly over Sirius' mouth.</p><p>"Happy now I'm her-Bloody hell Sirius," Remus proclaimed pulling his hand swiftly away from Sirius at the presence of Sirius' tongue gracing his palm, "What are you, a bloody dog" he added wiping the wet side of his hand down Sirius' cheek.</p><p>"Gross" Sirius replied drying his face with the sleeve of his cloak.</p><p>"It's your saliva mate" Remus chuckled back as the group began to exit the train.</p><p>"Still gross" Sirius demanded.</p><p> </p><p>After a swift journey back up to the castle it was time for their first feast back. Unsurprisingly the boys turned up late and the meal was already in full swing by the time they sat at the table.</p><p>"Evans, lovely to see you. For the record I did have a roarsome birthday" James said as he took a seat beside Lily. </p><p>"Did you hit your head on the way here Potter?" Lily asked sarcastically, "Wait, no, you're this much of an idiot naturally aren't you" she added with a gleeful smile.</p><p>"I'm actually rather intelligent" James retorted.</p><p>"Getting Remus to do your homework doesn't make you smart" Lily replied looking down towards her meal.</p><p>"He does not do my homework!" James demanded.</p><p>"I mean, I have done" Remus added from the opposite side of the table.</p><p>"Multiple times" Sirius added with a smirk.</p><p>"In, what, just about every lesson" Peter quipped.</p><p>"Even your friends have turned against the mighty James Potter" Lily replied with a chuckle.</p><p>"We'll just see how smart I am when exams come around," James stated.</p><p>"Have you started studying?" Lily asked.</p><p>"No but-" James tried to defend before Lily interrupted him again.</p><p>"As I thought." She stated as she took a large swig of her pumpkin juice, "Now if you don't mind." She added placing down her glass and doing a shooing motion with her hands. James rolled his eyes and turned back to face his friends.</p><p>"Women, am I right?" James said purposely loud to annoy Lily. His plan only worked too well as he received a prompt whack on the back of the head from the surprisingly strong Lily Evans.</p><p>Soon after Lily and her friends, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary, left the table headed back up to Gryffindor tower.</p><p>"How's your head?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Yeah that hit looked pretty strong" Peter added.</p><p>"I'm fine. You think some girl hitting me is going to hurt" James replied with a smug laugh. </p><p>"I mean Lily is rather strong mate" Remus added.</p><p>"Ah yes, but you are forgetting that James has the biggest head of anyone I've ev-OW!" Sirius stated before he's cut off by James kicking him in the shin under the table.</p><p>"And don't even say anything because you know you deserved that" James said looking Sirius dead in the eyes.</p><p>"You just hate that I tell the truth," Sirius stated taking a large forkful of his dinner into his mouth, "that's actually the reason people didn't like Jesus." Sirius mumbled through his mouthful of food.</p><p>"Did you actually just compare yourself to Jesus?" Remus asked exasperatedly as he rubbed his temples. Sirius just looked at him blankly as he finished his mouthful. </p><p>"I mean, there's similarities" Sirius justified with an anxious look on his face as he felt Remus' judgement falling upon him. Remus simply sat with his head in his hands trying to process what Sirius was claiming</p><p>"You can't be serious" Remus added from within his hands.</p><p>"Oh on the contrary dear Remus that's exactly who I am" Sirius replied with the most obnoxious smile anyone had ever produced. </p><p>"I hate everything about you" Remus declared finally raising from his hands.</p><p>"No you don't" Sirius replied still looking as smug as ever.</p><p>"Oh I do" Remus reassured crossing his arms in defence.</p><p>"No you don't" Sirius repeated now throwing an arm around his friend and resting his chin onto the taller boys shoulder, "How could you ever hate this face" Sirius added looking up to Remus.</p><p>Remus did his best to remain stern but soon couldn't help the smile gently growing. "You're an idiot" he said looking down to the black haired boy leaning against him. </p><p>"I think I might be sick" James joked as he looked onto his friends open display of affection.</p><p>"Don't worry Jamesy you'll stick get your good night kisses." Sirius teased as he leaned away from Remus both boys now feeling a heightened awareness of the growing space between them.</p><p>"Is that what you guys got up to over the Easter break?" Peter asked sincerely.</p><p>"No!" James insisted. </p><p>"I do recall a story of Sirius in your bed" Remus laughed.</p><p>"And I do recall many stories of you in Sirius' bed" James replied.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not the one denying it" Remus chuckled back.</p><p>"As flattered as I am by this fighting over me why don't we just accept that you all love me equally and get on with our day." Sirius decided.</p><p>"Shut up." James and Remus replied simultaneously. The four friends finished their meals and between James, Sirius, and Remus, Peter was pulled away from the never-ending pile of profiteroles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Jellyfication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10th April 1972</p><p>Peter headed straight to bed when the four boys arrived back at Gryffindor Tower leaving his three friends in the common room. James and Remus sat opposite one another at the table with Remus reading his way through Frankenstein for what could easily be the hundredth time. James had pulled out a new scroll of parchment where he was sharing the prank ideas he'd come up with over the holidays with Sirius as well as scribbling down more ideas as he thought of them.</p><p>Sirius had instantly taken up residence on the sofa lounging across it. Even for his age, he was relatively short and was able to lay across the cushions without having to contort his body. Every now and again he would pipe up with a witty remark or prank idea but, for the most part, he was opting to remain silent stewing in his own company. </p><p>"Okay two words, jelly lake" James said wearily as he felt his own tiredness sweep over him as the evening drew on.</p><p>"How would we get the water out of the lake?" Sirius asked from the across the room.</p><p>"You use water to make Jelly" James yawned back.</p><p>"Yes hot and cold water James" Remus answered.</p><p>"What are the chances there's a jelly-fication charm?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah almost definitely." James replied rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"How about you go up to sleep and we can look in the library for a jelly-fication charm tomorrow" Remus suggested noticing how tired James was.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. For sure." James said pulling himself up from the table, "Night lads." he mumbled as he headed back towards their dorm.</p><p>"What about you?" Remus asked walking over to the sofa, "You tired?" he clarified.</p><p>"No, but feel free to go to bed if you want." Sirius replied staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"I'm not tired, mind if I sit?" Remus asked gently. Sirius didn't reply he simply swung his legs off the sofa leaving enough space for his friend to take a seat. Remus responded placing himself down beside Sirius who had not broken his eye contact with the ceiling. It was long after Remus sat that Sirius swung his legs back onto the sofa now landing upon his friend. "You've been quiet this evening." Remus stated gently resting his arms across Sirius' shins.</p><p>"Not got much to say I guess" Sirius replied with a shrug. </p><p>"That's not like you" Remus said, "What is it?" he continued prying further into Sirius' worries.</p><p>"Just glad to be back. I want to soak it all in" Sirius replied softly, "Soon I have to go home and for much longer than it was last time."</p><p>Remus wanted to reassure his friend that all would be fine when he went home but truly he knew that wouldn't be the case. As much as he wouldn't like to admit it Remus knows just as well as Sirius does that he's in for a world of pain when he next sees his family. </p><p>"But then we'll be back again." Remus said after a considerable silence, "September 1st all the terrible stuff you face at home will go away again." he continued looking down to Sirius with a smile.</p><p>"I'll be back home" Sirius mumbled so quiet he assumed Remus wouldn't hear it.</p><p>"We both will" Remus added quietly. Sirius shifted his body to sit up, he remained facing Remus as he pulled his knees up to his chest leaving his arms wrapped around them.</p><p>"Are you gonna be alright?" Sirius asked finally looking directly at Remus.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine" Remus said. He didn't mean it, him and his father were still butting heads and the monthly transformations would be causing him grief regardless. But they weren't things to be worrying Sirius over. </p><p>"Let's just enjoy the next couple of months and deal with the pain when we get there" Sirius suggested. </p><p>"I think that's a brilliant idea." Remus replied with a cheery smile before letting out a yawn, "Fancy heading to sleep now?" he asked.</p><p>"You go, I'll be there soon," Sirius stated with a smile. Remus raised from the sofa taking one final glance at Sirius before making his way out of the room. Upon entering the dorm room he was greeted by the combination of James and Peters snores. Near silently he crept across the room stumbling through his belongings to find his pyjamas. He took them into the bathroom to change just in case someone woke up. </p><p>By the time he had finished in the bathroom he found Sirius' bed curtains drawn. Remus was a boy driven by his curiosity and this moment wasn't any different. Before he knew it he was approaching Sirius' bed instead of his own as he extended his hand to push aside the crimson curtain circling his friends bed.</p><p>"Blood hell" shouted the young boy sat on his bed mid-changing, "Don't you knock." Sirius shouted as Remus jumped away from the bed swiftly covering his eyes with both of his hands.</p><p>"It's a curtain, you can't knock on a curtain" Remus replied in a hushed yell.</p><p>"Then you should've said knock knock" Sirius replied shimmying on his pyjama bottoms. and sliding out of his bed. He took a hold of Remus' wrists pulling his hands away from his eyes. Remus had kept his eyes firmly shut even as Sirius released his hands, "You can open your eyes now." </p><p>"Is it safe?" Remus asked slowly opening one of his eyes.</p><p>"Yes it's safe!" Sirius replied with a laugh, "If you wanted to see me naked so badly you could've just asked." he laughed with a wink.</p><p>"I-that's-no-I-uh-" Remus stammered being completely thrown by Sirius' words.</p><p>"Mate, I'm kidding. It's a joke" Sirius said placing a hand onto Remus' shoulder. Before either boy could say anymore another voice was heard from the far side of the room. </p><p>"What the bloody hell is going on" Peter asked through his sleepy haze. </p><p>"Nothing to worry about Pete" Remus replied.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how to lock my curtains" Sirius teased.</p><p>"I, uhh. Have you tried Colloportus?" Peter asked, from his voice it was clear he was already drifting back to sleep.</p><p>"Think that's for doors mate" Remus replied but Peter had already fallen back to sleep, "Could just go for a regular padlock if you want them to be firmly shut" Remus suggested.</p><p>"Then how would you be able to crawl into my bed when I have nightmares" Sirius teased as he climbed back into his bed drawing the curtains leaving an inch or two open. Remus got into his own bed taking on last glance across to his friend before drawing his own curtains shut and gently falling to sleep. His mind filled with the care of his friendships.</p><p> </p><p>11th April 1972</p><p>"Thank you class, well most of you" Professor Slughorn stated glacing over to Peter and Sirius who were both suspiciously cover in soot from a cauldron explosion earlier on in the lesson, "Please can everyone bring forward the potions that they made today and place them on my desk" he added. They had been making Pompion Potions and Slughorn didn't fancy a bunch of first years running around with them. One from each pair carried forth the potions they had made, beside Sirius and Peter of course after their mishap during the potion making process. </p><p>"Before you do all leave, please may I invite those of you who came to my private meeting last term for another. This time in the form of a dinner. Please do stay behind at the end of the lesson if you have any questions. Otherwise you're free to go" Professor Slughorn finished taking a seat behind his desk.</p><p>James walked straight to Professor Slughorns desk leaving his three friends at their respective desks.</p><p>"What do you think he's going to do?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Probably something stupid" Sirius replied moving himself closer to James in an attempt to overhear his conversation.</p><p>"I really think you should reconsider sir," James pleaded with Slughorn.</p><p>"I'm sorry James but the club is rather exclusive and you just haven't quite made the cut," Professor Slughorn replied. </p><p>"Sir - may I call your Horace?" James asked.</p><p>"No," Professor Slughorn replied.</p><p>"Okay, well Prof I think I belong in the club." James insisted.</p><p>"It's not a club you can just request to join" Slughorn shared.</p><p>"Prof, my dad is a top-class potioneer. I do well in your class. I don't see why I'm not worthy of a place in your club." James demanded.</p><p>"I cannot deny that your grades are good and your father has made some significant movements in the potion community, but your attitude is not one I would wish to inflict upon my club." Slughorn replied. James stood trying to come up with a smart reply but he duly failed to so he left the room closely followed by his three friends.</p><p>"Nice one James" Sirius laughed walking out of the room.</p><p>"Was you expecting that to work?" Remus asked.</p><p>"A little" James justified with a laugh.</p><p>"Such a shame I wont be seeing you at Slughorn's dinner." Lily teased as she left the classroom. </p><p>"If it's such a shame then you wouldn't mind taking me as a plus one then" James added slyly.</p><p>"As if, I wouldn't be seen dead with you" Lily scoffed.</p><p>"Who else are you going to take? Don't want to be all sad and alone" James replied causing Lily to storm off in a huff. </p><p>"Smooth" Sirius said sarcastically.</p><p>"Let's just go to the library" James mumbled. The boys continued out of the classroom walking up to the library, whilst most of the four never cared to study when it came to pranks, any one of the four could be found reading through textbooks for hours. </p><p>"Okay, I'm going to look under J" Sirius said running off before anyone could tell him that their wouldn't just be a book dedicated to turning things to jelly. Remus opted to look in the much more useful area of advanced charms books, meanwhile James and Peter went in search of books on Hogwarts. The boys had figured if they could learn the layout of the school then it would make not only pranks easier but the getaway as well. </p><p>Around 20 or so minutes later all four boys had re-congregated around a table spreading their books and parchment across the desk in an unorganised manner.</p><p>"So, I couldn't find a book on jelly-fication" Sirius started.</p><p>"I wonder why" Remus added sarcastically whilst flicking through a book. </p><p>"Ha ha, I did find this cool one on owls," Sirius stated holding up a worn hard-backed book with a school of owls gracing the cover.</p><p>"What prank is that for?" Peter asked raising one eyebrow.</p><p>"Prank, what, no. I just thought it looked interesting" Sirius explained causing Remus to roll his eyes. </p><p>"Anyways, there isn't a spell to just turn water into Jelly because I'm fairly certain you're the first person to ever want to use that spell" Remus stated.</p><p>"Unlikely" James mumbled under his breath. </p><p>"But, I'll read through these books and see if there's another way to do it because it would be pretty funny" Remus shared. </p><p>"We've got as many books on the layout of the school as we could find," Peter added.</p><p>"If we borrow all of them at once that'll look suspicious" Remus said. </p><p>"So we skim through them now and figure out which are the most useful and take those first?" James suggested.</p><p>"And we should grab some more history books so it just looks like we're doing homework" Peter added.</p><p>"Can I still get the owl book?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Yes, if anything we can give you the must suspicious of the books" Remus suggested.</p><p>"It'll help show him to be the weirdo he truly is" James chuckled.</p><p>"If that's how you want to be James then I wont show you my secret weapon" Sirius claimed.</p><p>"What secret weapon?" James asked looking over his friend, "An owl?" he added.</p><p>"You'll never know unless you start being nice to me" Sirius stated.</p><p>"I am nice to you" James demanded staring at Sirius had crossed his arms and turned his head away, "Fine, dearest Sirius, the brightest star. Please oh please tell me your secret weapon." James begged sarcastically.</p><p>"Eh, good enough" Sirius laughed, "Have a look at this boys" he stated pulling a small glass vial out of his pocket containing a bright orange liquid.</p><p>"A potion?" James exclaimed.</p><p>"You don't think Pete and I are truly that inept at Potions?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"We made it but knew Slughorn would want them back at the end of the lesson" Peter started explaining.</p><p>"So you pocketed it and acted like the potion went disasterously wrong." Remus deduced.</p><p>"Bingo. Not too difficult to make a minor yet noticeable explosion when working in a potions classroom." Sirius stated proudly.</p><p>"I'm impressed mate" James replied.</p><p>"Maybe I should be in Slughorn's club" Sirius stated with a smirk.</p><p>"Shut it" James responded with gritted teeth. </p><p>"What was you planning on doing with it?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Thinking it might accidentally slip into a jug of pumpkin juice" Sirius said slyly.</p><p>"The Slytherins' jug by any chance?" Peter asked.</p><p>"You took the words right out of my mouth Pete" Sirius replied.</p><p>The boys continued to plan out this new prank in hushed tones so no one could overhear them. When they was happy with their scheme they selected their books and took them over to the front desk to borrow them, each boy had grabbed two or three books on a range of subjects. Remus' job was to get the best charms books, James got books on the History of Hogwarts as well as a textbook on the founders to convince the librarian that it was for a History project. Peter got books on hidden passage ways and secret runes to help the boys research is Hogwarts might have some hidden secrets and finally Sirius got his book on owls, another on map making and another advanced charms book centred on hexes and jinx which Remus didn't want to get due to its mischievous connotations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Pumpkin-Headed Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18th April 1972</p><p>James woke up to find Sirius and Remus gone. Through the door he could hear the shower running and assumed one of them must be in there. Peter was sat on the edge of his bed shoving last minute homework and textbooks into his bag, as James began to shuffle about in his bed Peter looked over.</p><p>"G'morning mate," Peter said with a smile, "Remus has just popped in the shower." he added sharing information James had already managed to deduce.</p><p>"And Sirius?" James asked having a better look around the room now that he had sat up.</p><p>"Popped down to the kitchens to slip a little treat into the Slytherins pumpkin juice" Peter replied with a wink.</p><p>"Ah, yes!" James replied, "That's today. I don't know if I can remain subtle whilst we're in there" he added.</p><p>"Well you'll need to if we want to get off without a detention" Remus added emerging fully dressed from the bathroom.</p><p>"That's if Sirius hasn't been caught first" Peter added as he walked over to the bathroom.</p><p>"Has he not come back yet?" Remus asked walking past Peter to take a seat on his own bed.</p><p>"No, has he been gone long?" James asked rifling through his drawers for his uniform. </p><p>"Long enough to have slipped the potion into their jug," Remus replied as he collected his items for the day. As the conversation continued the bedroom door swung open with seemingly no one standing on the other side. </p><p>"Did it go well?" James asked looking towards the sounds of panting and pounding footsteps. </p><p>"I'd say so, no one saw me and I think I put it in the right jug," Sirius replied shrugging the invisibility cloak from his shoulders and chucking it onto the end of James' bed. </p><p>"You think?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I put it a jug, what more do you want?" Sirius demanded chucking himself onto his bed.</p><p>"To not turn into a pumpkin" James replied as Peter walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>"We're turning into pumpkins?" Peter asked having missed most of the conversation.</p><p>"Idiot here might've put the potion in the wrong jug." James replied with a huff.</p><p>"If you have so little faith in me Jamesy just don't drink any pumpkin juice today" Sirius replied still flopped on his bed. Remus came over to stand at his bedside and handed him his bag, already filled with his books and equipment.</p><p>"Thought you could do with a hand" Remus said extending an arm to his friend, "now lets get a move on before we miss the show" he added with a playful smirk as Sirius took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. </p><p>Together the four boys barrelled through the common room only just squeezing through the fat ladies portrait in their rush to breakfast.</p><p>"What's gotten you lot in a hurry" Lily asked as the boys zipped past her on the stairs.</p><p>"Can't talk, gotta run" Sirius replied dragging James who had paused when Lily spoke.</p><p>"Merlin, what have they done now" Marlene exclaimed to her friends.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling we're going to find out" Dorcas added as they watched the boys sprint towards the great hall.</p><p>Sirius, the leader of this pack, stopped dead in his tracks causing James to slam into him knocking them both to the ground.</p><p>"Bloody hell mate" James exclaimed.</p><p>"We can't just run into the hall that'll look odd" Sirius replied.</p><p>"And this doesn't" Remus added looking down to the pile on the floor. </p><p>"Come on, we're missing breakfast!" Peter whined standing beside Remus, hungry as ever. </p><p>"You two go ahead, we'll follow behind - discreetly" Sirius stated with a smirk.</p><p>"Whatever" Remus mumbled as he followed Peter to their table. James stood to his feet pulling Sirius up with him.</p><p>"Do I want to know what's going on here?" Lily asked having now caught up with the boys again.</p><p>"Top secret Evans, if we told you we'd have to kill you" James proclaimed.</p><p>"As if you could" Lily insisted rolling her eyes at the silly plan. Marlene stood behind her looking only to Sirius as though she was doing her best to remember each inch of his pale skin. Dorcas stood with Marlene linking arms as they walked away into the hall. Lily followed on leaving James and Sirius in the hallway.</p><p>"Shall we m'lord" Sirius joked as he held out his arm as Marlene had been holding hers. James graciously linked his arm with Sirius' in an attempt to mock Lily's friends as they entered. </p><p>"Of course, m'lady" James added tipping an imaginary fedora with his free hand.</p><p>"Merlin" Remus uttered from the table upon noticing the sight of his friends entering arm in arm. The boys reached the table both taking prime position to view the Slytherin's table. </p><p>"Care for a glass of pumpkin juice?" Sirius asked with a sly grin plastered across his face.</p><p>"No thank you" James replied swiftly knowing quite well he couldn't be sure to trust Sirius here. </p><p>"More for me then" Sirius proclaimed taking a large swig of the drink despite his gentle worry that it could be the spiked jug. </p><p>His worries were soon put aside as a third year Slytherins head suddenly popped into a pumpkin. Not to long after a sixth year has the same fate, then a few fifths and even a seventh. </p><p>"Proof that I am competent" Sirius whispered to his friends. James kept his focus on Severus desperate to see him embarrass himself but to James' sadness he didn't seem to be drinking anything. Sirius, however was in boughs of laughter as he watched his cousin, Narcissa and her arrogant boyfriend, Lucius, both gain pumpkin heads almost simultaneously. </p><p>"BLACK!" Lucius bellowed from across the room as he bolted up from the table. Sirius tried to curl himself into a ball at the table in an attempt to hide from Lucius' fury but he stormed over regardless, "You think this is funny?" He hissed.</p><p>"It is pretty funny Malfoy" Sirius replied, "But I didn't do it." he added.</p><p>"Oh real likely." Lucius retorted through his oversized, pumpkin-shaped head.</p><p>"A lot of people here don't like Slytherin's buddy. Anyone could've pranked you" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Even someone from the inside, I notice Snivellous is fine" James added in Sirius' defence.</p><p>"And, if I may interject, Sirius couldn't even make the potion that would be necessary for such a prank" Lily added much to the boys surprise. </p><p>"Say whatever you want, but I know it was you and I will prove it. My father will hear about this." Lucius demanded as he stormed away from the Gryffindors.</p><p>"So I'm guessing you did it" Lily said once Lucius was far enough away.</p><p>"Oh yeah, slipped it into the jug when it was in the kitchens" Sirius replied quiet enough for just Lily to hear, "Thanks for the help Evans" he added.</p><p>"Anytime Black" Lily replied sending a cold shiver down Sirius' back. This feeling lingered with him for some time and no amount of watching their pumpkin-headed rivals could save him from it. </p><p>Remus looked over to the teachers table seeing both McGonagall glaring in their direction whilst trying to stifle a laugh. Remus' eyes shifted quickly down the table where he saw a rather concerned Horace Slughorn too shocked to offer a solution. As he scanned his eyes across the table he saw the teachers laughing in various strengths, even Professor Dumbledore was having to hold himself back from laughing too hard. At this moment Remus regretted taking his eyes off of Professor McGonagall as she was fast approaching where the boys were sat.</p><p>"You boys wouldn't happen to know anything about the predicament the Slytherin's have found themselves in would you?" McGonagall asked gently, the boys were sure she knew but was determined to play dumb regardless.</p><p>"Haven't a clue ma'am, I'm a big fan of whoever did it though," Sirius replied cheekily.</p><p>"Surely you know we're not smart enough to pull off a prank like that?" James added.</p><p>"Maybe you should check with the Slug Club kids?" Peter suggested.</p><p>"They're better at potions than we are," Remus added.</p><p>"How do you know that was done by a potion?" McGonagall asked slyly.</p><p>"We just learnt about a potion which'll do, well that," Remus replied pointing to the pumpkin-heads across the room.</p><p>"And Slughorn made us give them back at the end of the lesson so they're probably in his classroom somewhere," James commented.</p><p>"And only the Slug Club kids have been back in since," Sirius continued.</p><p>"So you boys had nothing to do with the prank?" McGongall repeated.</p><p>"I wish, whoever did this much be pretty damn smart" Sirius gloated proudly nearly throwing the whole operation.</p><p>"Oh definitely, I might even commend them for their skills and bravery attempting such a feat." McGonagall replied attempting to goad a confession out of Sirius.</p><p>"Well if you figure out who it is do be sure to tell us so we can congratulate them too." James added quickly before Sirius had a chance to accidentally confess in search of an ego boost. </p><p>"Have a good breakfast boys," McGonagall stated turning to walk back to the teachers table. She whispered something to Dumbledore who promptly got up and walked down the centre of the hall snickering at the Slytherin's running around in a panic as he past and even shooting a subtle wink to Sirius as if he knew it was him who spiked the juice. </p><p>"Did you see that?" Sirius asked in a hushed tone.</p><p>"Do you think he knows?" James added answering Sirius question with another.</p><p>"How could he?" Sirius replied doing the same.</p><p>"Because you're the most likely culprit for any prank on Slytherin house." Remus replied as he finished his breakfast. All four boys' heads turned to the door as Dumbledore returned with Madame Pomfrey by his side. Between the two of them they escorted the transfigured Slytherins to the hospital wing, Professor Slughorn collected the jugs to determine if they had been spiked and with what before he too followed on to the hospital wing. </p><p>Breakfast was relatively boring after that, I mean what else could top the brilliant show pumpkin-headed Slytherins jumping around in anger. The boys proceeded to swiftly head to their classes. For most of the day the classes were quieter than usual causing the day to feel as though it was dragging on forever.</p><p>"How long do you think it's going to take them to get the pumpkins off?" James asked as the boys walked between classes. </p><p>"The longer the better I say" Sirius added feeling grateful he hasn't had to put up with many of the Slytherins today.</p><p>"Reckon Slughorn will turn up to Potions?" Peter asked starting to worry about them getting caught.</p><p>"I don't see why not" Remus replied flicking though a textbook as they walked.</p><p>"Do you think he knows?" Peter asked nervously.</p><p>"If you keep acting so guilty then he will" James replied messing up the hair on Peter's head.</p><p>"Sorry" Peter replied quietly as he brushed his fingers through his hair trying to fix it.</p><p>"Don't be sorry mate, just stop worrying" James added placing a few firm pats on Peter's back as they entered the Potions classroom. Sirius and James took a their seats in front of Peter and Remus in an attempt to hide Peters nervous demeanour. Not too long after Severus and Lily followed into the classroom taking their seats a desk over from where James was sat.</p><p>"Missing your snake buddies?" James teased.</p><p>"I don't see why you've managed to avoid detention for this Potter" Severus replied.</p><p>"Because we're innocent Snivellous," James retorted, "Don't you think we would've got you if it was us." he justified</p><p>"Unless I was to outsmart you," Severus replied.</p><p>"I find it pretty cute that you think you're smarter than me" James demanded.</p><p>"I don't think it, I know it" Severus hissed.</p><p>"Quiet, quiet please class." Slughorn shouted from the front of the room drawing everyone's attention to the front and disturbing Severus and James' argument, "Now I know we're a few people short today so we're just going to be doing some theory work. Turn to page 38 in your textbooks please." He stated rifling through his notes which were spread across his desk.</p><p>"Do you feel calmer now" Sirius asked quietly turning to look at Peter.</p><p>"Yeah" Peter replied back quietly.</p><p>"Eyes to the front Mr Black" Slughorn stated causing Sirius to turn swiftly keeping his head pointed down to the textbook, "I'd have thought you'd be on your best behaviour today considering the prank over breakfast." he added. </p><p>"But sir, that wasn't me" Sirius pleaded, his voice shaking slightly from his last name being used just a few moments ago.</p><p>"Whether it was or wasn't you are still the prime suspect and it would be in your best interests to keep quiet and do your work in the meantime." Slughorn replied, "You're parents were much better behaved as students than you are Mr Black." </p><p>"Yeah, well I'm not them" Sirius replied angrily. </p><p>"It might do you some good to be more like them." Slughorn stated, this statement hit Sirius harder than any digs Lucius could through his way. The last thing he would ever want is to be any more like his family than he was. It disgusted him that anyone could see his parents to be more desirable than he was. </p><p>"I'd rather die than be like them." Sirius insisted storming out of the classroom leaving his bag and belongings behind taking just his wand.</p><p>"MR BLACK" Slughorn bellowed down the corridor urging Sirius to come back but the young boy ignored his pleads and continued storming away. Slughorn wandered back into the classroom sheepishly and took a seat behind his desk, "Umm, everyone else back to your reading please." he stated. Remus raised his hand.</p><p>"What about Sirius sir?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Well he doesn't seem very interested in coming back" Slughorn stated.</p><p>"Shouldn't someone go after him? To make sure he's okay?" Remus added.</p><p>"Well yes, I suppose so. Why don't you go. Take his stuff to. Just make sure you both do the reading before the next lesson. And if you can convince him to come back, do." Slughorn replied. </p><p>Remus quickly gathered his things and whilst James packed up Sirius, "Where do you think he's gone?" Remus whispered to James and Peter. They both shrugged, "I'll see you guys later" Remus added before grabbing Sirius' bag and leaving the classroom. </p><p>Where could Sirius be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Private Passage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18th April 1972</p><p>Where could he be. Where could he be. The words echoing in Remus' head as his feet pounded the stone floors of the castle. The common room? No too obvious. Then it hit him. The library! Remus pivoted on the ball of his foot so fast he could've fallen to the ground. But he didn't, the landed and started running in the opposite direction not stopping for the prefects he passed or even the professor he sprinted past. Not even Peeves, the resident mischief making poltergeist, could convince him to stop running. </p><p>By the time he had reached the library he was deeply out of breath and entered panting much to Madame Pince's displeasure. Remus simply ignored her and began looking down every aisle of books to find his friend.</p><p>"What are you reading?" Remus asked gently as he crept up behind Sirius.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be in Potions?" Sirius grumbled back having refused to turn around.</p><p>"Potions doesn't matter when my friend is upset" Remus replied taking a seat beside Sirius, "He shouldn't have said that stuff to you. It was so out of line." he continued letting Sirius know he understood what got under his skin so badly.</p><p>"I shouldn't have gotten so angry." Sirius justified.</p><p>"Oh no, you was completely entitled to get that angry mate. If you hadn't said something I bloody would've done." Remus replied placing a hand gently on Sirius' back. For once he didn't flinch. He knew it was Remus and with Remus he was safe so he let the hand land upon him like it was always meant to be there. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Sirius mumbled.</p><p>"What for?" Remus asked shuffling a tad closer.</p><p>"For pulling you out of Potions, ruining the otherwise fun day." Sirius replied leaning his head towards Remus eventually crashing onto his chest where he let his head lay.</p><p>"Firstly, I'm grateful for an excuse to get out of Potions today and you haven't ruined anything. It was good to see you stand up for yourself like that back there." Remus reassured, "You've got a lot of fight in you, it's good to see it" he added with a smile, not that Sirius could see it. </p><p>"What did I do to deserve you" Sirius mumbled into Remus' chest, Remus could feel his shirt begin to get damper so he pulled both arms around Sirius. </p><p>"Probably something terrible," he replied with a light chuckle, Sirius laughed back wriggling his arm up and around Remus too, "Come on" Remus said breaking the hug after some time.</p><p>"We're not going back to Potions are we?" Sirius asked feeling the smile slide straight off his face. </p><p>"Merlin no, I've got a better idea." Remus said raising to his feet and gesturing for Sirius to follow him. The two boys stealthily slid through the castle ensuring they wasn't seen my anyone on their way back to Gryffindor tower. This was going perfectly well until they heard the caretaker, Argus Filch, talking to his cat, Mrs Norris, just around the corner. As they turned around to go back and find a different route Sirius spotted something suspicious about the wall behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy.</p><p>"Remus" Sirius whispered as quietly as he could as he tiptoed towards the wall, "Look" he added tapping the wall suddenly part of the wall swung open like a door, Sirius and Remus quickly jumped through this opened passage way closing it behind them as Filch's voice got louder. </p><p>"GOTCHA!" Filch exclaimed as he turned the corner. Much to his surprise there was no one there so he grumpily stomped away. </p><p>"Where the hell are we" Remus asked.</p><p>"Wanna see where it leads?" Sirius asked with a smirk which was only just visible in the dimly lit corridor. </p><p>"It's pretty cramped" Remus replied in hope of not going on an expedition which would almost certainly end in detention. </p><p>"What are you talking about there's plenty of space" Sirius proclaimed standing up straight and still not reaching the ceiling. Sirius begun walking down the passage way. </p><p>"Ah yes but you are only 2 feet tall" Remus joked trying to catch up with Sirius. For as much as he didn't want to go on this exploration, he didn't want to let Sirius do it alone even more. The two boys continued down the passage way for quite some time before they saw light shining into the passage through a trapdoor. </p><p>"This is it then" Sirius stated looking up to the door in awe, "Give us a boost" he added as he realised it was a little too high for him to reach. </p><p>Remus squatted down allowing Sirius to step onto his hands and be lifted to the door. It swung open revealing a dark alley way leading to a bustling street. Sirius gasped loudly startling Remus who immediately dropped his friend.</p><p>"Bloody hell mate" Remus stated, "Nearly gave me a heart attack.</p><p>"IT'S HOGSMEADE" Sirius replied too focused on his excitement to even worry about the cut on his arm caused by the fall. </p><p>"What's Hogsmeade?" Remus asked taking off his tie. </p><p>"Outside the door, it's Hogsmeade. I saw a sign saying so" Sirius replied as Remus wrapped his tie around Sirius' injury. "Have a look for yourself" he added. Remus peeked his head out of the trapdoor spotting the same sign that Sirius had. </p><p>"Better keep this to ourselves" Remus said as he dropped back into the passage way closing the door behind him, "We can tell Pete and James but telling anyone else will risk us losing it" he added.</p><p>"Good thinking," Sirius replied still slumped on the floor where he landed.</p><p>"Come on, we'll miss dinner if we don't head back now." Remus stated extending a hand to help Sirius up. He accepted graciously and let Remus lead the way back. </p><p>"You could've give me a piggyback" Sirius suggested. </p><p>"I can hardly fit in here, if you was on my back your face would be scraping against the ceiling. Is that what you want?" Remus asked.</p><p>"No" Sirius grumbled. </p><p>"Then simply walk" Remus added with a laugh.</p><p>"Are we there yet" Sirius asked after a brief few minutes of silence.</p><p>"Do I need to remind you that this was your idea?" Remus stated.</p><p>"You could've stopped me" Sirius complained.</p><p>"You know very well that I couldn't have." Remus justified knowing that when Sirius puts his mind to something nothing will convince him otherwise, "We're not far away now so be quiet." he added. The moved as quiet as they could back towards the wall/door they had entered the passage through. Remus pressed his ear up against the wall trying to listen for voices or footsteps. </p><p>"Can you hear anything?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"I can't hear anything whilst your talking" Remus replied, "I think the coasts clear." he added pushing on the wall to reopen it. The boys shimmied through the doorway closing it as fast as they could once they was both out. </p><p>"Come on" Sirius said with a smirk as he grabbed Remus by the arm and began running down the hallway towards Gryffindor tower leaving. They bolted up the stairs practically diving through the portrait hole.</p><p>"Where the hell have you guys been?" James asked from the sofa. </p><p>"Here and there" Sirius replied brushing off both the question and dirt covering his uniform. </p><p>"We were in the library" Remus replied with a smirk and a wink shot in Sirius' direction. </p><p>"And your tie?" Peter added from an arm chair. Sirius simply lifted his arm showing the mask-shift bandage. </p><p>"We'll explain things later." Remus said tilting his head in the direction of the fellow Gryffindors in the common room. </p><p>"How are you mate?" James asked Sirius as he took a seat beside him.</p><p>"Ecstatic dear Jamesy" Sirius replied with a large grin.</p><p>"You seemed pretty angry when you left Potions" James said being rather confused to how much Sirius' attitude has changed since their lesson. </p><p>"A lot has happened since then mate, catch up." Sirius replied clicking his fingers.</p><p>"I'm trying to but you wont tell me anything." James pleaded back.</p><p>"It'll be easier to show him won't it Remus?" Sirius replied. James' eyes began darting between the mischievous look on Sirius' face and the exasperated look on Remus'. </p><p>"Yes, but you're not allowed to complain this time." Remus demanded.</p><p>"What if my legs get really tired?" Sirius whined.</p><p>"No, no complaining. This is your idea." Remus insisted.</p><p>"What exactly are you planning on showing us?" Peter whispered.</p><p>"We'll show you after dinner." Remus stated, "Which we should probably be heading to around now" he added.</p><p>"I like the way you think," Peter replied being the first to get up, James soon got up as well but Sirius refused.</p><p>"My legs are still tired." Sirius stated, "Can I have that piggyback now?" he asked.</p><p>"If it'll get you to dinner then sure." Remus replied, before he had chance to brace himself Sirius leaped onto his back clinging on tightly.</p><p>"Giddy up hor-OW!" Sirius said as he bumped his head on the top of the portrait hole, "What was that for?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, did you hit your head. I'm very very sorry" Remus replied sarcastically as the boys began heading down the moving staircase.</p><p>"I'll give you 5 sickles if you drop him over the edge," James joked to Remus. </p><p>"I will fight you James!" Sirius demanded. </p><p>"Yeah and you;ll lose mate so don't try it" James laughed back as Sirius attempted to swing a punch from Remus' back.</p><p>"I'll do it for free if he doesn't stop moving" Remus replied. Sirius quit his wriggling knowing it's probably best not to test Remus' patience. </p><p>"Every time I pass you boys Sirius seems to be on top of someone" Lily laughed as she approached the boys. </p><p>"He's too lazy to walk on his own" Remus replied with a laugh. </p><p>"I can still hear you from up here" Sirius stated, "What did I miss in Potions?" he asked the girls.</p><p>"Not much, the most interesting thing to happen that lesson was your fight with Slughorn, totally deserved it by the way" Marlene stated.</p><p>"Just because he's head of Slytherin he thinks they're all so wonderful. Good on you guys for your pumpkin prank this morning too." Dorcas added.</p><p>"Why does everyone assume it was us?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Was it not?" Marlene asked.</p><p>"Of course it was, but why does every one just seem to know that," Sirius replied.</p><p>"Maybe if you didn't get caught so much no one would even know you'd done any pranks." Marlene added with a laugh. </p><p>"Oh gee Marlene we hadn't thought of that," James added. </p><p>"Just saying," Marlene replied as the girls sped ahead of the boys. They went to dinner and even spotted a couple of the previously-transfigured Slytherins back in the great hall. The four of them were the first Gryffindors to leave the table desperate to get back to their dorm before anyone else. They rushed through the castle dodging an argument between Nearly Headless Nick and Peeves happening outside the Fat Lady's Portrait.</p><p>"Will you now please tell us what's going on" James pleaded chucking himself onto his bed.</p><p>"Don't get too comfortable, we're gonna need the cloak." Sirius said eagerly swapping his school shirt for a plain black t shirt. </p><p>"We found a passage way." Remus stated swapping his cloak for a large knitted jumper. </p><p>"A passage way?" Peter asked with surprise, "What kind of passage way" he added.</p><p>"A secret one, it leads all the way to Hogsmeade completely undetected," Sirius replied.</p><p>"So that's where you disappeared to?" James asked swapping his school robes for the invisbility cloak leaving just his head floating. </p><p>"Well we did go to the library first" Sirius replied.</p><p>"We actually only found the passage way because we was hiding from Filch" Remus shared.</p><p>"Got pretty lucky I guess," Sirius added.</p><p>"So where is it?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Come on, all under the cloak and we'll show you" Sirius said jumping under the cloak with James Followed by Remus in the middle as he's the tallest and Peter at the front because he's the shortest. The boys left Gryffindor tower with relative ease struggling a little on the stairs but generally holding themselves together before then moving on to the first floor corridor containing the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. </p><p>When they arrived in the corridor Sirius slipped out from under the cloak and walked over to the statue. "I have no clue where you guys are but take a look at this" He said pushing the hidden door open. </p><p>"Woah" Peter said being the next to emerge from under the cloak and the first to enter the passage way. James was next to enter the passage way looking around in awe Sirius and Remus followed behind quickly closing the door before anyone came down the corridor. </p><p>Hogsmeade is this way boys" Sirius stated pointing down the passage way. </p><p>"Let's get a move on then" James replied. Peter lead the charge through the passage way as the other three followed on behind.</p><p>"So you know how I've been reading that map making book?" Sirius asked after a considerable period of silence. </p><p>"Yes?" Remus replied feeling rather unsure of where this conversation could be going. </p><p>"Well I've been doing some thinking and wouldn't it be useful if we made a map of Hogwarts?" Sirius suggested.</p><p>"That's actually not a bad idea" Remus stated.</p><p>"You sound surprised?" Sirius replied placing a hand on his heart feigning upset. </p><p>"So what you read one book on map making and you're suddenly a keen cartographer." James joked.</p><p>"Is that an insult?" Sirius asked Remus, he shook his head, "Why thank you James" Sirius replied.</p><p>"I think it's a pretty good idea, we could even include this passage way so we don't forget it" Peter suggested.</p><p>"We'd have to include it discretely. So if anyone else got their hands on the map they wouldn't know what it meant." James added.</p><p>"Do you think there could be more?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"More passage ways?" Remus asked afraid they might end up discovering his secret route to the Shrieking shack. </p><p>"Yeah, I mean there's a good chance they'll be more right?" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Yeah, I reckon so" James added. </p><p>"Probably no point specifically looking for them though?" Remus stated, desperate to hide his secret from his friends, "We've walked past this statue hundreds of times already and only just found it." He continued. </p><p>"Yeah, you have got a point there." Sirius replied, "Let's just stay vigilant, yeah?" he suggested.</p><p>"Yeah," Remus replied still worried they might find the shack and if they do find the shack he could probably play dumb that it's his first time there but they'd still see the scratch marks upon nearly every wall, the shredded furnishings decorating the drab, dismal shack. They'd be horrified - they'd be horrified of him. He hated the thought so he knew he would need to do all he could to keep the shack and the Whomping Willows passage way a secret. </p><p>Regardless he continued down the passage way with his friends keeping his worries silently ticking away within him. Seemingly quicker than before they reached the trapdoor at the end of the journey. James stepped up first and lifted the door slightly to scope the area.</p><p>"Blood hell mate it really is Hogsmeade," James stated as he dropped back into the passage way. He then lifted Peter to be able to see as well.</p><p>"Whoa, do you think anyone else knows about this?" Peter asked a question none of the other boys had even considered yet. What if someone else does know about it.</p><p>"There's no way to tell I guess." Sirius replied.</p><p>"As long as we're careful when using the passage way and we don't tell anyone about it then it should helpfully stay ours." Remus added. The boys all nodded in agreement taking one final look around before heading back to Hogwarts wanting to not lose their secret so soon after gaining it. They couldn't simply waltz into Hogsmeade in their uniforms and the group of them walking around this late at night would appear very suspicious. </p><p>So they returned home being careful to avoid Filch as they left the passage way soon squeezing back under James' cloak together. Through careful sneaking they managed to get back to the Fat Lady's Portrait unnoticed. Still all under the cloak the emerge through the portrait hole to find Lily sat in the common room. She looked up at the sound of them entering but could not see anyone. She got up and looked around narrowly avoiding bumping into the four boys under their guise. </p><p>They managed to sneak away and get into their dorm without being spotted where they finally shed the cloak and wound down for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Star That Shines Just For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th April 1972</p><p>Remus sat anxiously in his last class of the day, tonight was a full moon. Sirius had voiced his concern more than once about Remus going home after his run in with Lyall but Remus insisted upon it claiming his mother needed to see him. In reality he was to face a danger far worse than Lyall. Himself. But not as himself, as his werewolf-self. No one could ever do as much damage to Remus as what he does to himself. </p><p>He knew he'd be leaving as soon as the class finished, an elf would bring him some dinner straight to the shack where he could eat it alone. Safely protecting everyone. Remus had started to get used to the isolation until he made such wonderful friends and finally experienced the true joy of companionship. He didn't want to be alone anymore but he had no choice, at least for this one night. Most months it turns into 2 or 3 nights secluded from his friends - laying in the hospital wing bleeding through countless bandages.</p><p>"You alright mate?" James asked nudging Remus out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah" Remus replied snapping back to reality. He glanced up at the clock watching the hands tick slowly towards his departure time.  </p><p>"You've been watching that clock like a hawk" Peter stated. </p><p>"Huh?" Remus asked turning back to look at Peter. </p><p>"Probably counting down the minutes until he can escape us" James joked. Remus offered a weak chuckle in response, it wasn't particularly convincing but only Sirius deciphered this as James and Peter were too swept up in laughing at their own joke.</p><p>Sirius lent in close to Remus and spoke such a quiet tone Remus could've been excused for not hearing it, in fact had it not been for his heightened werewolf senses he might not have, "You don't have to go" Sirius stated.</p><p>"Sirius, I-" Remus stopped mid-sentence. He wanted to stay, every part of him was desperate to stay but it wouldn't be safe. How could he explain that to his friend, it would scare him beyond belief. Ruin their friendship. Leave him lonely once more in his life. He'd have to leave Hogwarts - he wouldn't be able to face seeing Sirius everyday after that. And it wouldn't just be Sirius. He wouldn't have any choice but to tell James and Peter too. And neither of them could keep a secret. Everyone would know. </p><p>"I know your mums ill and you want to spend time with her but if you don't want to go then you shouldn't have to," Sirius replied filling in the gaps of what he thought Remus was going to say. </p><p>"I don't have as much of a choice in the matter as you think I do Sirius, I'm sorry" Remus replied as softly and quietly as he could. </p><p>"Is this about your dad?" Sirius asked with concern deep in his voice. </p><p>"Can we stop talking about this?" Remus pleaded feeling a great sadness taking over him. </p><p>"I just-" Sirius replied attempting to dive deeper into Remus' thoughts. </p><p>"Please" Remus pleaded turning to look Sirius in his eyes, their faces merely inches apart. Sirius could see the pain in his eyes and decided to drop it for now seeing that his friend wasn't comfortable with the conversation.</p><p>"Sorry mate" Sirius said pulling away from their closeness but not losing the sight of Remus in his peripheral. Before Remus was ready for it the class was over and whilst his friends would be heading to dinner he would be leaving for the shack. </p><p>"Gonna miss you mate" James stated throwing an arm around Remus as they walked down the corridor. </p><p>"Have a good time," Peter added.</p><p>"Give our love to your mum" Sirius added with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"I will do" Remus replied flatly as they reached Dumbledore's office, "I'll see you in a few days" He said as he entered the headmasters office. </p><p>The other three boys turned to walk to the great hall for their dinner.</p><p>"So, what was you and Remus talking about?" James asked having seen their prior conversation take place.</p><p>"None of your business Jamesy" Sirius replied firmly. </p><p>"You was asking him to stay weren't you?" Peter added.</p><p>"Why would you think that?" Sirius asked defensively. </p><p>"Because this is how you behave when he leaves" James added looking on at Sirius clear displeasure. </p><p>"I don't see why he insists on going when he clearly doesn't want to" Sirius pleaded covering his own desire for his friend to stay.</p><p>"So your just upset that he's gone for his sake?" James asked.</p><p>"Yes! Why is that so hard to understand!" Sirius demanded as the group continued to move further from Dumbledore's office where Remus had been sat talking with the professor. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah here they are" Dumbledore stated as two elves appeared holding trays of food, "I thought we could eat in here today, give us time to have a chat" he added.</p><p>"What about sir? Am I in trouble?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Oh no, nothing like that. I just wanted to catch up with you whilst I had the chance." Dumbledore replied as the elves handed them plates of food and some silverware, "How was your time home?" he asked.</p><p>"It was good, nice to see mum" Remus replied beginning to eat his meal.</p><p>"And your father?" Dumbledore asked as he ushered the elves to leave. </p><p>"Him too." Remus replied not wanting to get too far into his personal business. </p><p>"Did you get chance to see your friends?" Dumbledore followed, not wanting to push Remus ahead of the full moon.</p><p>"Yes, we went over to James' for his birthday and they came over to mine later in the week too." Remus recounted drifting off as he remembered what happened at his family's cottage. </p><p>"That's good to hear, you've got yourself a good group of friends." Dumbledore stated, "When you're not spiking the pumpkin juice that is," he added with a light chuckle.</p><p>"What!" Remus exclaimed, "Th-that wasn't us" he stumbled.</p><p>"Don't worry you won't be getting detention. It was rather humorous and I must admit I was impressed by how subtly you did it, had it not been for your prior infractions we would not have suspected you boys" Dumbledore shared.</p><p>"I agree it was impressive to achieve but it simply wasn't us," Remus insisted trying to hide the cheeky smile on his face. Dumbledore simply smiled back at the student waiting for him to finish his meal. Remus finished his meal and Dumbledore helped usher him down through the castle to the Whomping Willow, they both travelled down the tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack. The journey reminded him of the similar one he had taken with Sirius just the week before, it was a much happier trip than this was. </p><p>Dumbledore ensured Remus was settled for the night before apparating out of the shack back to his office. Remus slowly dragged himself up the stairs, the creaking of the wind blowing through the wooden walls filled Remus with dread of the evening to come. He knew it wouldn't be long now until the transformation would happen and it would be every bit as horrible as every other one he's faced. </p><p>He reached the dusty bed at the top of the stairs and laid himself upon it looking out to the evening sky. As much as he wanted to fall asleep he couldn't, he had a million thoughts running through his head and he couldn't put his mind to rest for long enough to fall asleep. So instead he just laid there, thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Simultaneously his friends had returned to Gryffindor tower ready to have an early night as per Sirius' request. He wasn't any more tired than he would normally be but he wanted to avoid re-entering their earlier topic surrounding Remus' trips home. He was at least smart enough to know that he cared about Remus leaving for more than just his friends sake. It bothered Sirius that he had to leave so much, little did he know that it bothered Remus just as much. Sirius walked beyond his bed and took a seat on the window ledge instead resting his head against the stone wall.</p><p>"He's not gone forever," James stated squeezing onto the window ledge with Sirius. </p><p>"Still gone though" Sirius grumbled, "I wouldn't care so much if he had a decent dad." he added grumpily. </p><p>"Remus will be fine. It's you his dad doesn't like" James replied.</p><p>"Thanks for the reminder" Sirius complained. </p><p>"That came out wrong," James replied rubbing his temples, "Sitting there worrying about him won't make him come back any faster." he added.</p><p>"I guess." Sirius replied flatly. </p><p>"Get some sleep mate" James stated placing a hand onto Sirius' shoulder before walking over to his bed, "come on Pete" he added to their third friend who was digging through his trunk for a pack of cards.</p><p>"On my way, see you later Sirius" Pete mumbled as he followed James out of the dorm room.</p><p>"Bye guys" Sirius replied still staring through the window. As a pureblood he was homeschooled for his primary learning to protect him from interacting with what his parents would call "Mudbloods". Through this he learnt about astronomy, this was a big part of his families cultures with the tradition of using constellations as names. </p><p>Sirius himself was named after two constellations. The first is, of course, Sirius - the brightest star in the sky. This not only makes it easy to spot but has also always given Sirius a good ego boost. The other is his middle name, Orion. A name that he gets from his father as per tradition in many wizarding families. Despite this being one of the most recognisable constellations in the sky it was always the one Sirius opted to look away from to save him from the pain. </p><p>As he stared at the sky he watched as the stars began to shine through the pitch black night sky just before the moon had fully arose. He found his star looking onto it fondly. Deeply unaware that at that precise moment Remus was sat on the edge of his bed looking out to the same star, thinking of his friend.</p><p>Sirius sat wishing he was with Remus and Remus sat wishing he was Sirius. Neither knew the other wanted the same thing, maybe things would've felt better if they did. And maybe it would only make things so much worse, to still feel this separation with the knowledge that neither wanted it. </p><p>Through the door Sirius could hear James and Peter's competitive jeering. They was probably playing one of the muggle card games that Remus had taught them, any other evening he would've been first out there dealing the cards. So why isn't he. There's no reason why he shouldn't still be having fun, sure he was upset that Remus wasn't there but it wasn't the first time nor would it be the last. </p><p>Taking one last look at his star he walked away from the window following the sound of his friends' laughter to free him from his own self-wallowing, "Got room for one more?" Sirius asked with a smile.</p><p>"Take a seat" James replied cheerfully, feeling glad to see the choice his friend had made. Peter re-dealt out the cards to include Sirius in the game and the three boys continued playing until things didn't feel so terribly different to be without their fourth companion.</p><p> </p><p>However, things weren't this easy for Remus. He didn't break his view on the star because he needed that comfort. He needed whatever he could get to hold onto his sanity, his humanity before what was about to happen. Any second now he would begin to transform into the harsher side of himself. He would face not only the pain of transforming but also whatever danger he could bring to himself in his transformed state. </p><p>The last thing he saw was the dog star in the sky, shining as though it was only for Remus' sake. He collapsed to the floor howling in agony as he underwent the physical transformation. Remus wasn't there anymore, not truly. This wasn't him, not the true Remus at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Textbook Bickering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30th April 1972</p><p>Sunday mornings in Gryffindor meant one thing, James wasn't going to wake up until he was forced to do so. Peter eventually stirred when he needed the bathroom, he groggily walked from his bed passing by James' on the way to the toilet.</p><p>"Morning Pete" Sirius stated startling Peter.</p><p>"Morning" Peter replied slowly as he looked down to James' bed finding Sirius flopped across the foot of the bed, "What's going on?" he asked.</p><p>"Waiting for James to wake up" Sirius replied casually. </p><p>"Good luck with that" Peter joked before continuing on to the bathroom. </p><p>"JAMES" Sirius yelled remaining sprawled across the base of James' bed, there was no response from him, "JAMES!" Sirius yelled even louder reaching to the floor to find the nearest object. There was still no response from James. Sirius felt something and grabbed it, throwing it at James' face without hesitation. Because of this the object had already left Sirius' hand before he realised it was a hard-backed textbook flying through the air towards his friends face. "JAMES!" he screamed one final time as the book landed with an awful thud upon his face.</p><p>"Bloody hell, what was that?" James questioned now awakening with a pounding headache. </p><p>"I-uh-I-good morning James" Sirius replied with an anxious smile.</p><p>"Why are you on my bed? Why does my head hurt" James asked raising a hand to his face, he noticed a dampness around his nose, as he pulled his hand away he noticed red coating the tip of his finger tips. "Whose blood is this?" James asked with a great panic as Peter re-emerged in the room.</p><p>"James is up" Sirius stated.</p><p>"James is bleeding!" Peter shouted back.</p><p>"It's my blood?!" James realised, his panic only growing, "WHAT HAPPENED?" he screamed. Peter looked over to Sirius also wanting an answer to the question.</p><p>"I may have thrown a textbook at you" Sirius mumbled under his breath looking any but at James.</p><p>"YOU WHAT!" James shouted back shocked at his friends carelessness. </p><p>"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A TEXTBOOK WHEN I THREW IT!" Sirius replied defending his own stupidity.</p><p>"WHAT DO WE DO!" James shouted looking around at his friends.</p><p>"GUYS!" Peter shouted gaining the attention of the two panicked boys, "We should get James to Madame Pomfrey" he added calmly.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan" Sirius replied haphazardly as he rushed to grab a t shirt from his trunk. James got up from his bed slowly, "Heads up!" Sirius shouted throwing the balled up t-shirt over to James once more hitting him in the face.</p><p>"WILL YOU STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME" James shouted, his nose now hurting more than it did before.</p><p>"I just wanted to give you something to soak up the blood!" Sirius replied grumpily feeling underappreciated. Peter walked beside the injured James into the common room, Sirius tagged along closely behind.</p><p>"What are you boys shouting about?" Lily asked, she'd been sat in the common room most of the morning reading her book, at least up and until the shouting began.</p><p>"Sirius is an idiot" James stated moving the t shirt away from his face revealing the growing bruise across his nose and stream of blood across his upper lip.</p><p>"Merlin, Sirius did that to you?" Lily asked. </p><p>"Finally found a way to shut him up" Sirius joked.</p><p>"I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill you," James shouted through the t-shirt. Sirius shot cheeky smile to Lily before continuing to follow his friends to the hospital wing. </p><p>At this moment, Remus had just been discharged from the hospital wing and was on his way back to Gryffindor tower to greet his friends. His walk back was calm and uninterrupted until he noticed three boys stampeding down the hallway towards him. </p><p>"James?" Remus asked as he stopped in his tracks. </p><p>"Can't talk gotta move" James replied as the boys rushed past him.</p><p>"Come along" Sirius stated grabbing Remus' arm as they continued to rush pulling him into the hospital wing with them.</p><p>"What's with the commotion?" Madame Pomfrey asked.</p><p>"James hurt his nose" Peter answered as James pulled the t shirt away from his face.</p><p>"Hmmm, looks like it could be broken, come this way and take a seat" Madame Pompfrey stated ushering James towards a spare bed, "This might hurt a tad" she warned as she raised her wand and said, "Episkey" with a swift motion.</p><p>"Bloody hell," James said as he his nose repaired, "Thanks ma'am" he added as he got up to leave.</p><p>"Don't go yet Mr Potter," she exclaimed, "I will need to ask you a few questions about what happened, for the school records" she explained.</p><p>"Umm, okay" James replied taking a seat. </p><p>"Would you mind telling me how this injury occured?" Madame Pomfrey asked taking out  a pen and clipboard to take notes.</p><p>"I accidentally threw something at James' face." Sirius added. </p><p>"Hmm, I see and what was this object?" Madame Pomfrey asked, her eyes glued to the parchment she was writing upon. </p><p>"A textbook" Sirius replied quickly and quietly trying to move on from the point and hoping Remus wouldn't hear.</p><p>"You threw a textbook at James?" Remus whispered to Sirius as Madame Pomfrey took notes.</p><p>"Not on purpose" Sirius whispered back to his friend. </p><p>"Okay, thank you for your time boys, if you have any issues don't hesitate to come back" she stated placing away her pen.</p><p>"Sirius isn't in trouble right ma'am?" James asked.</p><p>"Of course not, sounds like rough-housing gone wrong to me," she replied with a smile. </p><p>"Thanks ma'am" James added as he jumped up from the bed following his friends out of the room. They walked down the corridor back to the moving staircase ignoring the events which just unfolding choosing instead to maintain some small talk about Remus' time away. </p><p>"I saw your star the other night" Remus shared, "on my journey home" he added, he never liked lying but a simple white lie like this was for the best. </p><p>"That's pretty cool, I always try and keep an eye out for it" Sirius replied realising his wish of Remus seeing it at the same time as he was had come true. </p><p>"Is that why you was sat on the window ledge?" James asked, "That's a relief actually. At first I assume you was thinking of jumping out of it." he added with a chuckle.</p><p>"For as much as I did miss our dear friend here," Sirius replied placing a hand on Remus' back, "I'm not going to chuck myself out of the tower because he's not here." he continued.</p><p>"You look a little less terrible than last time I saw you" Lily teased as the boys climbed through the portrait hole.</p><p>"What a shame that you don't Evans" James joked back.</p><p>"I would've had to look terrible in the first place Potter." Lily replied closing her book and raising to her feet. </p><p>"Someone's a bit sure of themselves," James laughed back.</p><p>"I simply know my worth and I won't let you belittle me Potter," Lily replied walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory. </p><p>"Thought you'd be a little smarter than to pick a fight with Evans mate" Sirius stated throwing himself onto the sofa.</p><p>"And I thought you'd be a little smarter than to throw a book at me and yet here we are" James replied taking the arm chair opposite Sirius, "Am I out of throwing distance here?" he teased.</p><p>"Hmm, let me test it" Sirius replied grabbing a cushion from the sofa and throwing it across the room to James, who just so happened to deflect it back. But not back to Sirius exactly, instead it ended up flying straight into the fireplace.</p><p>"Oh nice one James, burning our cushions now. How is my butt supposed to be comfy without a cushion." Sirius demanded.</p><p>"Are we going to do anything about it?" Peter asked looking into the fireplace. </p><p>"If you want to burn your arm pulling it out be our guest otherwise it'll burn. Eventually." James answered as Peter resigned to the fact they couldn't get it back and took a seat on the other arm chair. Remus was left with the glorious seat of whatever sofa Sirius was willing to give up. </p><p>"Ahem" Remus said looking down to Sirius spread across the whole sofa. Sirius lifted his legs for just long enough to let Remus sit down before stretching out his legs once more on top of Remus' lap.</p><p>"You know you've got a bed if you want to lie down" James teased, "I'm sure Remus doesn't want to be your foot rest" he added.</p><p>"I don't mind" Remus replied with a gentle smile and light tap on Sirius' shin. </p><p>"If you're sure" James said with a shrug of his shoulders. He knows he wouldn't appreciate Sirius lounged over him like that. </p><p>"Anyways, shouldn't you be getting out of that?" Remus asked gesturing to the golden snitch Pyjamas James was still wearing from their rushed expedition. </p><p>"Merlin, forgot I was in these. I'll be back" James replied jumping to his feet, "Do you want this back?" he asked holding out the bloodied t shirt. </p><p>Sirius simply shook his head, "you could throw it into the fire for all I care" he added.</p><p>"I'll just dump it in the regular bin thanks" James replied as he walked back to the dorm.</p><p>"Does this mean you'll be stealing more of my t-shirts?" Remus asked.</p><p>"I don't see why you have to use that word, can't it be sharing" Sirius pleaded.</p><p>"I could call it sharing, if they didn't end up in your trunk never for me to see again," Remus replied.</p><p>"You're welcome in my trunk whenever you please" Sirius replied with laugh. </p><p>"So what did you guys have planned for today?" Remus asked looking over to Peter.</p><p>"Hadn't decided on anything yet, I'd only just woken up when Sirius tried to kill James." Peter replied.</p><p>"I did not try to kill James!" Sirius defended as James returned to the common room now in a pain of jeans and a pastel yellow t shirt.</p><p>"It felt like you did" James replied chucking himself back onto the arm chair.</p><p>"You'd bloody know if I was trying to kill you James." Sirius stated.</p><p>"Oh would I?" James retorted mockingly. </p><p>"Damn right you would" Sirius replied trying to get up from the sofa, but in an attempt to keep the peace Remus grabbed a hold of his legs so only the top half of Sirius managed to leave the sofa, "Release me" Sirius insisted.</p><p>"No, I'm doing this for your own good." Remus shared.</p><p>"Oh you think James would beat me in a fight?" Sirius replied. </p><p>"I think that you two fighting in any way would result in either something getting broken or someone getting hurt and it would be best to avoid that," Remus justified. </p><p>"You can't hold me forever!" Sirius exclaimed trying his best to wriggle free. </p><p>"That's true, but I may have other methods to keep you here" Remus replied slyly. </p><p>"Oh yeah? what's that?" Sirius replied regretting the question as soon as he asked it. Remus, still having Sirius' legs on his lap proceeded to tickle the base of his feet causing Sirius to burst into a fit of giggles and fully flop onto the floor. landing with a strong thud. From his position on the floor he could hear James, Peter and Remus laughing over the situation Sirius had found himself in. </p><p>"Not looking so high and mighty now are we?" James teased looking down to his friend plastered across the floor.</p><p>"Shut it or I'll come and get you" Sirius said attempting to scramble to his feet. </p><p>"Honestly I think I'm going to need to put you on a leash" Remus stated grabbing the back of Sirius' t-shirt so he couldn't charge at James. </p><p>"Can we call a truce for the day?" James asked.</p><p>"For today, sure" Sirius replied flopping back onto the sofa beside Remus, "I've been having some thoughts of what we should do for Pete's birthday." Sirius mentioned.</p><p>"We don't need to do any fancy" Peter replied humbly. </p><p>"Nonsense, what have you got in mind?" James added.</p><p>"One word boys, Hogsmeade." Sirius stated. </p><p>"You really think we can get away with sneaking off there?" Peter asked excitedly. </p><p>"I reckon so, you're birthday is on a Sunday so it should be reasonably quiet over there. We obviously won't wear any uniform and as long as we're acting like we should be there then maybe no one will bat an eye" Sirius continued.</p><p>"It could be doable. But we'd need an exit plan just in case" Remus reasoned.</p><p>"And we'd have to be careful about when we left the castle" James added.</p><p>"And when we come back" Peter added. </p><p>"Well one of us does have a little something to help with the sneaking around" Sirius stated looking up at James. </p><p>"We'll still have to be careful. But I think it would be a lot of fun if it's what you want to do mate" James stated looking over to Peter.</p><p>"Sound brilliant, I'm in!" Peter proclaimed.</p><p>"Me too!" James added chipperly.</p><p>"Obviously I'm in, Remus?" Sirius asked hopefully.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it," he replied with a cheery smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. An Early Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th May 1972</p><p>Sirius could hardly contain his excitement ahead of today's plan, whereas he'd normally be the first awake today he was the one who didn't sleep. Maybe he managed to drift off a couple of times throughout the night but the excitement within him was too powerful and, for the most part at least, he was too busy planning their day to stop and rest. </p><p>He meticulously watched the clock tick on hour by hour until it hit 6am, a time that before today James and Peter may never have seen. Sirius was tasked with wake up duty for everyone but James who refused another wake up call from his dear friend. He started easy. Remus. He was a light sleeper and didn't mind waking up early, he also had a softer demeanour and was objectively far nicer to wake up to than an incredibly excited Sirius Black is. </p><p>Sirius walked over to Remus' bed and yanked open his curtains without hesitation. The dim early morning light now beaming on Remus' face was enough to wake him, but Sirius still tapped him on the forehead to be sure.</p><p>"Are you awake?" Sirius asked in a tone just a tad quieter than usual. </p><p>"What do you think" Remus replied tapping Sirius' forehead back.</p><p>"I'm gonna get Pete up now, can you wake James?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Well he won't like it if you do" Remus replied stretching out his arms. Sirius continued over to Peters bed promptly swinging open Peter's curtains. Unlike Remus this didn't do much to wake his friend so Sirius returned back to his more aggressive method of forehead tapping. For as unfavourable the method is, it does manage to work - it just leaves the person your awakening a tad grumpy as seen with Peter.</p><p>"What?" Peter grumbled.</p><p>"Happy Birthday mate!" Sirius proclaimed a tad too loud for Peter's liking.</p><p>"I wanna go back to sleep" Peter yawned.</p><p>"What about Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Hogsmeade!" Peter exclaimed, "I almost forgot!" he continued dragging himself out of bed. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Pete!" Remus shared from across the room. </p><p>"Thanks mate" Peter replied with a thumbs up as he dragged himself to the bathroom. </p><p>"What's your plan?" Sirius asked standing beside Remus as they both looked over the rather ungraciously positioned sleeping James Potter. </p><p>"Whatever the opposite of your plan is" Remus shared with a laugh.</p><p>"Should I just leave you to it?" Sirius asked with a smirk.</p><p>"Please do. I hope you're planning on putting on a shirt before we go out" Remus replied. </p><p>"Hmm, on one condition" Sirius replied slyly.</p><p>"And what's that?" Remus asked.</p><p>"That I can wear one of yours" Sirius replied with a cheesy grin, "one of your cool rock band ones" he added.</p><p>"Fine," Remus replied with a friendly smile. </p><p>"Thanks mate" Sirius shouted running over to Remus' bed and searching for the perfect t-shirt for such a monumental day. Soon enough he settled on a dark grey t shirt which he swiftly threw on tucking it just into the top of the jeans he'd stolen from James over Easter, "How do I look?" he asked tussling his hair with one hand. </p><p>"Like your usual idiotic self" Remus replied with a smirk only glancing back to his friend before returning to his prior task of waking James. But it appeared no amount of shaking him was going to wake him this early in the day.</p><p>"POTTER" Sirius shouted beside his ear. James began to stir so Sirius stepped away with the hope of pretending he wasn't the one who woke James. What didn't help this plan was Remus' death stare towards Sirius, he seemed to be the only one realising that they should be quiet if they want to execute such a daring plan. </p><p>"Is it time for breakfast?" James mumbled as he awoke.</p><p>"No time for breakfast Jamesy, it's Pete's birthday" Sirius replied. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Pete" James added beginning to rub his eyes.</p><p>"Save it, he's in the bathroom." Remus replied.</p><p>"Oh," James said reaching around his bedside table for his glasses, "Can someone help me find my glasses?" he asked.</p><p>"Sure thing, let me just stick on mine first" Sirius replied playfully sliding a pair of circular glasses from his pocket and placing them upon the bridge of his nose. Sirius walked back to James' side passing a rather irritated Remus.</p><p>"Thanks for the help ma-wait a minute. Since when do you wear glasses?" James asked the blurry blob that was his friend.</p><p>"Since now?" Sirius answered sarcastically. </p><p>"Are they my glasses?" James questioned, squinting his very hardest to see Sirius' face.</p><p>"Oh, so they are. Found your glasses James." Sirius replied. Much to his luck Peter came back into the room before James had the chance to hurl any nearby object at Sirius.</p><p>"Happy birthday mate!" James said to Peter.</p><p>"Thanks mate." Peter replied with a smile, he then walked over to hos bed to finish preparing his stuff for the trip ahead. </p><p>"Go get dressed, we should be ready to go by the time you're done." Remus told James before wandering back to his own bed. James pulled himself out of bed and stumbled toward the bathroom soon after.</p><p>"For the record I am ready to go now," Sirius shared slinging a leather jacket on. </p><p>"Any for the record you will still be waiting until we're all ready to go." Remus replied sorting through a bag of food they had managed to get from the elves. </p><p>"Bloody hell, it's raining" Sirius complained taking up a seat on the windowsill. Peter let out a small groan at the fear of the trip being cancelled. </p><p>"It's fine mate, if anything it's useful." Remus added. "Less people there and those that are will be rushing about too much to take notice of us. It's not the rain is particularly bad anyway." he added.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure I've got a coat here somewhere" Peter said searching his wardrobe. </p><p>"Is that how you're going?" Sirius asked Remus who was stood at the side of his bed wearing a knit jumper over a random t shirt and his worn brown trousers. </p><p>"Yes, is there something wrong with it?" Remus asked nervously.</p><p>"No, I think you look great. I just don't want you to get cold with the rain and whatnot." Sirius replied as he slid off the windowsill. He continued over to his wardrobe from which he slid a second leather jacket off of a hanger.</p><p>"That better not be for me" Remus stated looking to the black garment in Sirius' hand. </p><p>"If you go out in that jumper it'll just soak up the rain and you'll catch a cold. If you wear this you'll stay drier and look great at the same time." Sirius insisted thrusting the jacket towards Remus. </p><p>Remus grabbed the jacket from his friend, "Thanks" he replied with defeat. He chucked off his jumper and replaced it with the jacket as fast as he could to keep his scarred arms hidden. The jacket was a tad small on him but it would do the job of keeping him warm and dry.</p><p>"Suits you" Sirius stated with a smirk as he walked over to the bathroom door. He lent against it raising his fist and landing several solid thuds onto the door whilst shouting, "HURRY UP JAMES" as he patience wore thin. </p><p>"Alright, alright" James said rushing back out the bathroom, "Have we got everything we need?" he asked.</p><p>"Looks like it," Remus said rattling the bag of food, "Got the cloak?" he asked.</p><p>"Got it" James replied pulling it out of the trunk. "All aboard" he added playfully raising the cloak in the air for his friends to climb under. Together they squeezed in tightly packed under cloak as they had many devious times before. </p><p>Peter was in the front leading the way out of the dorm and into the common room. Sirius followed on behind his friends not under the cloak so he could close the door and cover for the other boys if anyone else was awake. Luckily for the boys no one else in Gryffindor Tower had made their way out of bed yet. After creeping through the portrait hole Sirius climbed under cloak and the boys attempted to traverse the moving staircase as a clump. </p><p>They just about managed to navigate the stairs with no one getting injured. They next challenge was getting to their passage way without running into anyone. It may have been early but that doesn't mean they're the only people awake. </p><p>"Uhh, is it left or right here?" Peter asked as the boys reached the end of a corridor. </p><p>"Left" Remus replied quietly keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. As they bumbled along the vast corridors of Hogwarts Sirius started to serenade Peter with a beautiful rendition of Happy Birthday. He got as far as Peters name before Remus threw his elbow backwards landing a blow on Sirius chest.</p><p>"What the hell was that for?" He asked.</p><p>"You're being too loud." Remus whisper-yelled back. </p><p>"But it's Pete's birthday" Sirius complained still speaking too loud for Remus' liking. </p><p>"Shut it or you're going back to Gryffindor tower before you get the rest of us caught" James insisted. </p><p>"Fine." Sirius grumbled. He remained quiet for the rest of the walk occasionally poking Remus in the back when he was bored which, to no one's surprise, didn't go down very well with the taller boy.</p><p>"Here we are" Remus whispered as the statue of Gregory the Smarmy came into view. </p><p>"No sign of Filch" James stated scanning around them in the hallway. </p><p>"Let's go" Sirius proclaimed bolting from under the cloak towards the statue, he was closely followed by Peter who was overwhelmed with the excitement of breaking the rules. James tried to run with them but Remus grabbed him knowing the coast wouldn't be truly clear until they was in the passage way. </p><p>Sirius pushed open the entrance allowing Peter in first, he followed on behind quickly. The two over excited boys began to rush down the passage way before James and Remus had even discarded the cloak. </p><p>"They better wait for us at the other end," James grumbled. </p><p>"Don't worry, they'll be back when they remember we've got the food," Remus replied with a chuckle as they squeezed into the passage way closing the door behind them. </p><p>"I like your jacket by the way, didn't think this your style" James shared as they began to walk down the corridor. </p><p>"Oh, uh, thanks. It's Sirius'" Remus replied sheepishly unsure of how to take this compliment. After all, it's not like he was used to receiving them. </p><p>"Should've known. How'd you convince him to hand one over?" James asked knowing how territorial Sirius can be over his 'biker boy' wear as he calls it. </p><p>"He offered it. Because of the rain," Remus replied quickly. </p><p>"Ah, he never lets me borrow one." James stated, "Bastard" he mumbled jealous of Sirius' willingness to share with Remus and not him.</p><p>"Why don't you just grab one when he's not around?" Remus suggested, "Heck, I'll give you this one when we're back if you want." he added.</p><p>"Thanks mate!" James proclaimed, "You are bloody brilliant. Lily won't be able to resist my manly ways in that," he shared.</p><p>"Hmm, I'm sure it's the lack of leather jacket that's turning her away" Remus replied with a laugh. Soon both boys noticed their two friends had stopped both slumped on the floor, their breath a tad faster than normal.</p><p>"What's happened here?" James asked.</p><p>"Ran-far-tired-rest-nap" Sirius panted. </p><p>"Why did you think you could run the length of the passage?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Weren't you complaining about your legs being tired from simply walking it before?" James added.</p><p>"We just wanted to get there as quickly as we could" Peter added.</p><p>"Well whilst you two are catching your breath, how about we have a little breakfast?" Remus suggested placing the bag of food down on the ground for everyone to reach inside. </p><p>"You, Remus Lupin, are a life saver." Sirius stated diving straight into the bag pulling out a number of pastries and sharing them amongst his friends.</p><p>James and Remus dropped onto the floor along with their friends as they tucked into what may just be the most claustrophobic birthday breakfast the boys will ever share together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Is It Really Haunted?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th May 1972</p><p>"How much further is it now?" Sirius complained as the boys continued through the passageway. </p><p>"It's not much further now" Remus replied. Realistically he had no clue how far they had travelled but he knew the answer Sirius wanted to hear. Not too long after this conversation had ceased the boys could see some thin beams of light sliding in through the edge of the trapdoor.</p><p>"FREEDOM!" Sirius proclaimed rushing down the tunnel beside Peter, James and Remus continued on behind knowing their friends couldn't get out of the tunnel without their vertical superiority letting them out. </p><p>"Little help please" Peter stated.</p><p>"I've got you mate," James replied giving Peter a boost up to the door. Peter lifted the door slightly to get a quick peak ensuring the coast is clear. Luckily for the boys there was nobody around meaning they could slip out of the passageway unnoticed. James shoved Peter out of trapped door first soon followed by Sirius. James proceeded to hoist himself before leaning back in with Sirius to help Remus out of the hole and he slammed the trap door shut behind him.</p><p>"Where to boys?" Remus asked with a smile gesturing his arm out towards the town, "Remember keep your head down, don't talk to anyone and in case of an emergency get back to James. He had the cloak." he added before leading the charge towards the centre of town. </p><p>It was still early in the day so not many people were out and about yet. This provided the boys with some degree of free reign to wander around. Luckily for them the rain had now ceased and the was able to search around for somewhere to enjoy this freedom. </p><p>They had decided to set up themselves a picnic area away from the busier parts of the village so that they could enjoy their day without worrying. Much to Remus' displeasure the boys had decided that they wanted to sit down by the Shrieking Shack due to their fascination with the supposedly haunted house. Remus feigned the same interest when deep down he knew the true story behind the wails coming from the shack.</p><p>"So this is Hogsmeade then?" Sirius said having been the only one of the four boys to have not visited in the trip out. </p><p>"The one and only," James replied as the walked past the shops, the boys interests were often peaked by items in the windows, particularly when they passed Honeydukes, but they knew it entering any given shop would be a one way ticket to being expelled from Hogwarts. </p><p>Instead they continued on until they reached a stony path leading down into some woodland. As they passed through the low hanging branches the Shack slowly came into view, Remus swiftly laid down their blanket and took a seat in the hope that it would discourage the others from investigating the mysterious building any further. Much to his relief his three friends did choose to join him on the blanket but their general interest in it did not go away. Remus kept a close eye on Sirius who was keeping a close eye on the shack. </p><p>"What are you expecting to see mate? A ghost?" James teased, having also noticed Sirius' investment in the building. </p><p>"Maybe, it is haunted after all" Sirius replied not looking away from the decrepit building.</p><p>"You really believe that?" James scoffed.</p><p>"You don't?" Sirius replied, "What about you two?" he asked extending the conversation to the rest of the group.</p><p>"I don't see why not" Peter replied turning his attention to Remus, the last of the four to give his opinion on the subject.</p><p>"I guess, sure" Remus said hoping this conversation wouldn't drag on.</p><p>"See you lose James." Sirius demanded thriving in his victory.</p><p>"You guys can believe whatever you want to believe but I think it's all tourism bollocks." James stated. </p><p>"Well why don't we explore it?" Sirius suggested. Remus felt his heart drop, this was the number one thing he wanted to avoid happening, his mind was running a million miles a minute trying to develop a case for why they shouldn't go in there. Anything. Absolutely anything viable enough to justify it. Sirius would be sorely disappointed when he finds no sign of paranormal behaviour within the creaking walls. He'd still want to search the place though, and it wouldn't be difficult to find the trapdoor, and he'd want to explore that, and it would lead back to Hogwarts. It would risk too much to go to the shack. He had to do whatever he could to keep them away.</p><p>"If you want to see a ghost we could've stayed at Hogwarts," Remus added after some thought, it was a weak argument but the first he could come up with. </p><p>"We've seen those ghosts a thousand times already, this is a chance to meet some new ones" Sirius justified breaking down Remus' argument. It became clear to the lycanthrope that he would need to find a stronger route. Peter. For as much as he's willing to join his friends on missions such as this one, Peter had a lot of fears and Remus knew that utilising that knowledge would be his best bet of keeping his secret underwraps.</p><p>"How do you know these aren't mean ghosts?" Remus replied, "For all we know they could be murderous" he added looking to Peter who had become increasingly nervous. Remus felt bad about putting his friend in that position but it was the only way for their friendship to continue. </p><p>"Yo-you think they could be d-dangerous?" Peter stammered only slightly glancing back to the shack. </p><p>"I don't know mate, I just don't think it's worth the risk to us. Not on your birthday at least," Remus justified doing his most to deter his friends. </p><p>"Fine, you do have a point. It would be daft to just charge in there I guess," Sirius grumbled, unhappy his fun plans had been thwarted.</p><p>James glanced down to his watch noticing it had just gone midday, "How about we dig in to our feast," he suggested.</p><p>"Yes please!" Peter exclaimed looking to Remus who still had the bag of food. He began laying the food out in between him and his friends. There was a plethora of sandwiches, fruits, chocolate, and even some baked goods. He finished by placing a modest cake on the centre of the blanket. </p><p>"Bon Appétit" Sirius stated, "And a happy birthday to one Peter Pettigrew" he added raising his sandwich in the air as if it were a chalice of wine. </p><p>"To Peter" Remus and James added in unison both raising their sandwiches too. Peter also joined in raising his own food in the air as the four boys rejoiced in playful laughter. Remus was already far from the fear and dread he was feeling moments prior.</p><p>It was times like this he let himself wonder if it was truly worth telling them about his condition. It was times like this he let himself wonder if it would truly matter to them. It was times like this he let himself drift into a fantasy world where werewolves weren't completely ostracized from society. It was times like this he could almost lie to himself and believe he wasn't a monster. </p><p>"I'm glad we did this," Remus shared, "I was quite apprehensive at first with the sheer risk level of this endeavour but, now that we're here, I'm so glad we decided to do it."</p><p>"Well we would never have achieved it if you didn't come with us" James remarked, "Sirius would've defiently gotten us caught if you weren't there to stop him." he laughed.</p><p>"Hey!" Sirius stated having taken offence to James' lack of faith in his ability to behave. </p><p>"He's not wrong mate," Remus laughed receiving a death stare from Sirius, "Anyways, if we didn't have James we wouldn't have been able to sneak out at all" he added sharing the gratitude. </p><p>"I'm just lucky enough to have inherited such a useful piece of cloth," James replied with a chuckle.</p><p>"And how can we forget that without Sirius running out of potions we wouldn't have found the passage" Remus added with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"At least some good came out of it," Sirius replied, "And without it being Pete's birthday we wouldn't have had an excuse to come out here" he added. </p><p>"This is the best birthday ever!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, "I've got delicious food! Amazing friends!" he added with the biggest smile any of them had ever seen. </p><p>The four friends were happiest when they was together. They hadn't even known each other a year yet and their bond was already unbreakable. As they sat together on that blanket the four boys knew they had found friends for life in one another. All the pain of their past, present and future could be fought together because they'll always have each others back. </p><p>"Are you sure we can't go into any shops, not even with the cloak?" Sirius pleaded.</p><p>"You know that's too risky." Remus replied, "Even with the cloak." he added knowing if they got caught with the cloak on then it would probably be confiscated and none of the boys particularly fancy breaking into Filch's office to get it back.</p><p>"I've got some sweet back in the dorm if that's what you want?" James added.</p><p>"Thanks mate," Sirius replied.</p><p>"10 galleons a sugar quill," James added.</p><p>"What!" Sirius demanded, "That's extortion!" he continued.</p><p>"I have to make a profit mate," James insisted. </p><p>"Or you could gift them to me like the generous friend you are," Sirius replied.</p><p>"Why would I give you a gift, it's Pete's birthday not yours. Speaking of which, I've left your gift at the dorm mate so we wasn't lugging too much stuff around." James replied.</p><p>"Same here" Remus added.</p><p>"Me too," Sirius continued.</p><p>"That's alright guys, you didn't have to get me anything" Peter replied modestly. </p><p>"Nonsense mate, if for nothing else, you deserve a gift for putting up with us - well those two" Remus joked. </p><p>"I can hear you Remus" Sirius replied sounding less than impressed. </p><p>"Oh no" Remus replied sarcastically with a light chuckle. </p><p>"That's it" Sirius proclaimed leaping across the blanket landing firmly on top of Remus knocking him back onto the ground. </p><p>"Is this supposed to be threatening?" Remus replied with a laugh. </p><p>"It is threatening, you're trapped now, you can't go anywhere?" Sirius replied decisively. </p><p>"You think so?" Remus asked knowing his condition makes him far stronger than he appears to look. </p><p>"I know so mate, you're all skin and b-" Sirius started before Remus flipped Sirius off of him onto the floor, "Since when were you so strong?" Sirius asked still laying on the floor.</p><p>"I've always been this strong mate, you've just never dared try and fight me before" Remus replied as he sat upright dusting the dirt off of him and tussling his hair clean. </p><p>"Touche, I know better than to try and fight you again, James however is a different story" Sirius stated once more leaping from the ground this time to James who rolled out of the way as soon as he saw Sirius jump causing him to faceplant upon the floor as ungracefully as possible. All this did was provoke Sirius further, by now James had risen to his feet firmly standing his ground. Sirius did the same before charging at James like furious bull.</p><p>"Would you like some cake whilst they're doing that" Remus asked Peter whilst pointing to their friends' little tussle. </p><p>"Yes please," Peter replied with a smile. Remus pulled the cake closer to them and he sliced it into 4 equal slices. The cake was the perfect size for the 4 of them to share, it had been decorated with the words Happy Birthday Peter in beautiful cursive icing. Remus and Peter sat eating their cake as they watched the entertainment of Sirius and James' "fight" unfold. It continued on for some time, only stopping when James noticed that Peter and Remus had started on the cake.</p><p>"Oi!" James bellowed, "Where's ours?" he asked.</p><p>"Right there mate" Remus replied pointing to the two slices left over.</p><p>"You still started it without us" Sirius complained releasing James from a headlock to retake his seat on the blanket. </p><p>"Well you're here now, have a slice." Peter added pushing the remaining cake over towards James and Sirius. </p><p>"Don't mind if I do" James replied taking his seat beside Sirius. The boys called a truce for the day and enjoyed the cake. They remained in Hogsmeade until 3pm. They wanted to make sure that they was back well in advance of dinner. There was also a Quidditch match on today and for as much as it hurt James to have to miss it, it does provide a perfect window to sneak back into Gryffindor tower whilst most people are at the match. </p><p>They packed up their stuff and headed back towards the village, there was now a lot more people than there had previously been wandering around so they opted to use the invisibility cloak to get back to the passage way.</p><p>This seemed like the perfect plan, simple just sneak through the crowd undetected. However it was not that simple. Navigating 4 boys tightly packed together only works when everyone is paying attention and alas when Sirius Black is involved you can guarantee at least one person isn't paying attention. Sirius, leading the way under the cloak, walked them all straight into a tall ginger man reeking of firewhiskey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Hidden in Plain Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th May 1972</p><p>"Who's there," the man slurred. The four boys under the cloak stood as still as they could trying to not make a single noise. They hadn't come this far to simply be caught now. </p><p>"Bilius, come back in here" a voice called from the Three Broomsticks, the drunken man took one last glimpse around before walking toward the voice which summoned him. This now allowed a clear path for the boys back to the trapdoor. The alley containing the passageway was still deserted which would make it easier for reentry. </p><p>James was the first to step out from under the cloak so that he could open the trapdoor. Remus was to be the last one in so he could keep watch in case anyone ventured down the alley. James hopped into the hole and stepped to one side, Peter was next, and then Sirius. Finally Remus jumped in with the cloak still upon him, once he regained his balance he reached out the hole to gently close the door behind him. </p><p>He handed the cloak back to James who stuffed it away into his bag, "back we go" Remus declared, "Are we looking good for time?" he asked James.</p><p>"Yeah, should be fine" James replied as the group started the long journey back to Hogwarts. The trip back was mostly uneventful. Between the pieces of friendly chit-chat and more than one rendition of happy birthday being sung, Sirius filled the silences with his complaints. As they neared the end of the tunnel the boys fell silent, Remus offered himself to go first and listen out for anyone in the corridor. </p><p>He couldn't tell his friends why but he knew that his condition would allow him to hear better than they could if someone was coming. He crept towards the door and lent himself against it listening closely for any noise. It was silent. Based on the time it would make sense that nearly everyone would be at the Quidditch pitch but it didn't guarantee anything. </p><p>"I think the coast is clear" Remus whispered back to his friends. </p><p>"Here, squeeze in everyone" James stated raising the cloak as high as he could for everyone to step under. Before daring to push the door open Remus stood and listened one last time to ensure they could sneak out easily. </p><p>"Good to go" Remus whispered pushing the door open, the clump of boys rushed through the door leaving Peter, the back of the clump, to close the door afterwards. All that was left to do now was for them to get back to Gryffindor tower unnoticed. "We need a plan" Remus continued quietly.</p><p>"We have a plan, stay invisible until back in the dorm" Sirius stated. </p><p>"What if there's someone in the common room? They'd see the door open-" Remus started.</p><p>"And seemingly no one come in" Sirius finished. </p><p>"It would look suspicious." Peter added. </p><p>"And it would be rather annoying to get caught at this stage," James continued, "What do you suggest?" he asked.</p><p>"One of us will need to be the pawn," Remus stated.</p><p>"I'll do it" Sirius offered, "what does it entail?".</p><p>"If anyone asks you've been in the library, here's a book" Remus explained pulling a worn fiction book from his bag, "You're going to go ahead and we'll follow on behind." he added.</p><p>"So it won't be doors mysteriously opening it'll be me opening them and you guys squeezing in behind" Sirius confirmed. </p><p>"Exactly, stay under until we've passed the library and you can slip out then when it's safe to do so" Remus stated. They shuffled down the many winding corridors of the castle together until they reached a corridor just beyond the library which is hardly used. Down here Sirius could step out from underneath the cloak taking a book from Remus as he did. </p><p>"Lead the way matey," James whispered through the cloak. </p><p>"On we go" Sirius replied into the abyss of where he thought his friends was. He emerged from the dimly lit hallway back into the main corridor before continuing on in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. </p><p>"Will you stop looking at us" Remus hissed under the cloak, Sirius had made a habit of looking behind him every time he turned a corridor to check that his friends were still there despite not being able to see them.</p><p>"Sorry," Sirius replied turning around and talking to his friends before realising that this was even worse than what he had been doing previously. Having now reached the moving staircases the boys climbed on and up headed for the Fat Lady's portrait. Sirius had a brief chat with her before being allowed in, the plan felt as though it was over, like every piece had fallen into place. After all they only needed to get into their dorm unnoticed from here. </p><p>That, however, wasn't going to happen. As soon as Sirius entered the common room he saw the unmistakable green eyes of Lily Evans darting up from her homework. </p><p>"Lost your friends?" Lily teased. </p><p>"As a matter of fact Evans, I have not" Sirius replied.</p><p>"Well I don't exactly see them" Lily added stretching her neck to look around the room for them. </p><p>"That's because none of them fancied joining me to the library," Sirius justified holding up the book in his hand. </p><p>"Didn't realise you liked romance novels, or that you even knew how to read," she joked. </p><p>"Granted, I don't read much but Remus recommended me this so I thought I go and grab it," Sirius replied, "So now if I don't mind I will be heading off to find them." Sirius stated walking through the common room to the dorm slowly being followed by his friends who were trying to make as little noise as possible to prevent Lily becoming any more suspicious than she already was. </p><p>Sirius stood holding the door open as they hurried into their room. As soon as the door was shut the three boys threw the cloak off them, Remus also stripped himself of the leather jacket as soon as he could throwing it onto Sirius bed before lying down on his own bed. </p><p>"Quite a journey we've been on boys," Sirius stated rifling through his chest for Peter's birthday present. </p><p>"And we have to keep it all to ourselves," Remus reminded the group, ensuring the won't let the excitement of the matter let their secrets slip. </p><p>"Here you go mate, happy birthday!" Sirius stated throwing a small wrapped parcel across the room to Peter. </p><p>"Thanks, Sirius." Peter replied unwrapping the gift to find some sweets and a new quill. James also proceeded to hand Peter a present of two cauldron cakes and a Quidditch book meanwhile Remus handed his friend a birthday card and bar of chocolate. </p><p>"Thanks so much guys," Peter said with a huge smile stretching from ear to ear across his face. </p><p>"We're just glad you had a good birthday mate," James shared flopping back on his bed.</p><p>"Worth missing Gryffindor play Quidditch?" Sirius teased.</p><p>"100%," James replied, "Anyways, it was against Hufflepuff. Easy win." he stated. </p><p>"I won't tell you that we lost then," Sirius shared. </p><p>"WE WHAT!" James proclaimed far too loud for anyone's liking. </p><p>"Yeah big defeat, their seeker caught the snitch, think we had 2 players knocked out," Sirius continued ignoring James' growing concern for their house's team. </p><p>"I-HOW-WHAT!" James proclaimed panicking. </p><p>"When did you have the time to find this out?" Remus asked knowing there hasn't been a time where Sirius was away from them since the match would've concluded. </p><p>"You know, I hear things from people," Sirius remarked. </p><p>"Hmm, I think I heard the same thing actually," Peter added joining in on the fun of stressing James.</p><p>"So did we lose?" James asked looking only to Remus, hoping to get a more sensible answer.</p><p>"Guess we'll never know," Remus replied having been enjoying watching James getting so stressed. </p><p>"I don't like any of you." James stated crossing his arms grumpily. Whilst James was laying on his bed refusing to talk to anyone, the other three boys continued to joke and laugh with one another. Having finally had enough of James' silence, Sirius decided he was going to do something about it. He unintelligibly mouthed 'I'll be back' to Remus and Peter he rolled out of his bed in the direction of James. With only hitting the ground once Sirius had leapt from his own bed to James and laid next to staring at him. "What do you want?" James grumbled.</p><p>"Just wanted to sit with my mate, is there a problem with that?" Sirius replied with a smile.</p><p>"You're not sitting," James stated. </p><p>"Neither are you," Sirius replied, James remained silent - a choice he was about to regret. Sirius began to tickle James until he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. </p><p>"Stop, stop. I'm happy now, I'm h-" James replied as Sirius tickled him off the bed. </p><p>"How about we head down to dinner before another fight breaks out?" Remus suggested. </p><p>"Good idea," Sirius replied bouncing himself from James' bed and throwing on his shoes as Remus also got ready. Both Peter and James proceeded to do the same and together the boys walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. </p><p>"Finished your book?" Lily asked as she watched the boys arrive at Gryffindor's table. </p><p>"Bloody hell Evans, I can't read that fast. Been too busy celebrating Pete's birthday." Sirius replied taking a seat beside Lily. </p><p>"Is that why you weren't at the Quidditch game?" Marlene asked from across the table.</p><p>"Yeah, just stayed back in the dorm and had fun," James replied, "Who won?" he asked hoping his friends teasing wasn't true.</p><p>Marlene looked to her friends knowing James wouldn't take the answer well. Marlene, Mary and Dorcas didn't want to be the one to break the news to James - Lily however was too happy to tell him what happened. </p><p>"Hufflepuff, our team didn't stand a chance," Lily replied with a smile. </p><p>"We-we lost. To Hufflepuff?" James replied being taken aback to an event that is such a failure in his eyes.</p><p>"Do they even have a beater? I didn't know they was capable of aggression," Sirius joked, "If we was on the team mate we would've smashed them." he added nudging James.</p><p>"They could've done with some new meat," Marlene commented looking directly at Sirius.</p><p>"Yeah, are you going to try out next year?" Dorcas asked. </p><p>"Oh yeah - reckon I will, and just you try and keep James away from the pitch," Sirius laughed. </p><p>"I'm sure you'll make the team, both of you," Marlene replied, "Ready to go?" she asked turning back to her friends.</p><p>"Sure thing, see you back in the tower boys." Lily replied sharply joining her friends in leaving the table. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Peter" Mary added before leaving the table to catch up with her friends who had already begun to leave. </p><p>Peter sat silently being too nervous to reply to Mary's birthday wishes. He was very grateful to receive good wishes from such a pretty girl. He was a naturally nervous person but when talking to girls, he was exceptionally shy. </p><p>"So you're thinking of trying out too?" Remus asked looking up to face Sirius. </p><p>"Yeah, wouldn't hurt to have a physical outlet to let my frustration out into." Sirius justified. </p><p>"Isn't it kind of dangerous though?" Remus asked with a pang of concern clear in his voice. </p><p>"Yeah but that's the fun of it mate," Sirius started excitedly. </p><p>"The thrills-" James continued.</p><p>"The danger!" Sirius added back quickly with a smile growing on both boys faces. </p><p>"Just know I wont be fawning at your bedsides in the hospital wing when you fall off your brooms," Remus declared.</p><p>"Oh dear Remus, I know your beautiful face will be the first I see when I awake from my concussion," Sirius stated in a sing-songy voice.</p><p>"In your dreams," Remus replied with a smirk looking at Sirius' soft grey eyes. Those pools of mercury filled him with joy, they felt like home. They made him feel safe enough to blurt out his deepest most intimate secrets and feelings. But alas he couldn't. So, for now at least, he would keep this to himself and simply enjoy feeling at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Maps, Cats and Rats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19th May 1972</p><p>Whilst James and Peter was watching Gryffindor train for their next Quidditch match Sirius and Remus found themselves tucked away in the library. They said they was going there to do some homework, and in Remus' case that was correct. For Sirius however, he gave up 10 minutes in and had since been wandering the aisles around the library occassionally popping back to show Remus any interesting books he found.</p><p>"Open your bag," Sirius whispered to Remus on one of his return trips.</p><p>"What?" Remus asked placing down the textbook he was reading so he could turn around. </p><p>"Just open it up, I didn't bring mine." Sirius replied hurriedly, he was holding a stack of parchment. </p><p>"What's all that for?" Remus asked dragging out his bag from under the table.</p><p>"The map!" Sirius replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The boys agreed it would be good but hadn't spoken much on the topic since the ideas conception. He shoved the parchment into Remus' bag before slinging it back under their desk and taking a seat beside him.</p><p>"And we need that much parchment for a map?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Well between all the different floors, and the inevitable redrafts, we're going to need a lot of parchment mate." Sirius justified. </p><p>"Do you have a plan for how we're going to do this?" Remus asked understanding the size of this particular task. </p><p>"When do I ever have a plan Remus?" Sirius replied with a cheeky smile, "I'm sure between the four of us we can draw the school." he added overly simplifying the operation. </p><p>"Eventually sure," Remus replied not wanting to crush his friends hopefulness. </p><p>"We'll need to spending some time searching for more passageways." Sirius continued, Remus froze. He couldn't have his friends poking around the school too much or it risked them finding out about the one beneath the Whomping Willow.</p><p>"Why are you so sure that they're are more?" Remus asked a little too defensively. </p><p>"I'm not," Sirius replied confused by Remus' tone, "I just think it's worth looking in case there are." he continued.</p><p>"Won't it look a little weird if we're walking around the school all the time shoving random walls?" Remus replied still attempting to derail Sirius' determination. </p><p>"Hmm," Sirius replied considering his friends point, "We'll have to search strategically then!" Sirius declared slamming his fist down on the table.</p><p>"And what does your strategic search entail then?" Remus asked trying to gauge if the path to the shack is safe from his exploration.</p><p>"Well, um, I-" Sirius stuttered.</p><p>"You don't have a clue do you," Remus teased. </p><p>"We will simply have to - um - use what we know about the first one to find more," Sirius replied sounding rather unsure of himself. </p><p>"You've almost got a cohesive idea," Remus chuckled picking his textbook back up feeling safe in thought that Sirius may not be competent enough to consider checking under the tree. </p><p>"Hey!" Sirius stated nudging his elbow into Remus, "I've got a point!" he insisted.</p><p>"And what would that be?" Remus asked still keeping his nose stuck in the book.</p><p>"That one that we stumbled into was hidden behind a statue, right?" Sirius replied pushing Remus' book down to the table. </p><p>"Yes," Remus replied awaiting Sirius' theory.</p><p>"Well maybe others are marked with similar things?" Sirius suggested.</p><p>"Other statues?" Remus clarified.</p><p>"Anything remarkable like that," Sirius theorised, "It's a good starting point, right?" </p><p>"It is, but I'd still keep it subtle." Remus replied understanding he wouldn't be able to stop Sirius from searching the castle. All he could do is protect his secret if and when it came to it. It filled him with so much stress to withhold so much from someone he truly cared about. </p><p>"Sure, but if I think I see something out of the ordinary..." Sirius said trailing his words at the end.</p><p>"Then you'll probably looking in a mirror," Remus joked. </p><p>"Ha ha," Sirius replied sarcastically placing a gentle punch onto Remus' arm, "Let's go somewhere." he added.</p><p>"We are somewhere," Remus replied attempting to continue with his homework. </p><p>"Somewhere fun I mean," Sirius replied.</p><p>"This is fun," Remus insisted. Sirius leaned over and stole the book from Remus hands, skipping away from the table Sirius skims his eyes over the cover of the book.</p><p>"Oh yeah, the history of magic is so interesting." Sirius teased as he watched Remus approach him. </p><p>"Whether you think it's fun or not the homework still needs to be done," Remus replied snatching the book back. </p><p>"You know as well as I do that Binns won't even remember that he set homework." Sirius stated following Remus back to the table. </p><p>"Where did you want to go?" Remus asked knowing he can't say no to Sirius for too long.</p><p>"We could just got for a walk," Sirius suggested with a gentle smile, "Would that be so terrible?" he asked. </p><p>"No, that would actually be kind of nice," Remus replied smiling back at his friend, "Just give me a second to pack up my things," he added shuffling his parchment and books into his bag being careful not to crush the map supplies Sirius picked up. Sirius stood behind him as he packed away waiting for his friend to join him on their expedition. </p><p>"Ready?" Sirius asked as Remus buckled up his bag. </p><p>"Ready." Remus replied with a smile as he slung his bag onto his shoulder and began to follow Sirius out of the library. Once they had left the room Sirius burst into more of a jog than a walk and Remus extended his strides and quickened his pace in an attempt to catch up. Sirius continued on through the corridor picking up pace every now and again increasing the distance between himself and his friend. "Sirius!" Remus bellowed through the halls dodging the other students students.  </p><p>Sirius turned his head back for a moment to try and find Remus in the crowds, whilst doing this he did not stop running  down the corridor which was about to become a very poor choice. His sprint came to an almighty halt as he tripped and fell flat onto his face. He looked back to find what he had tripped over and saw a cat sauntering away from the area.</p><p>"Are you alright mate?" Remus asked having witnessed the accident and had since caught up with his friend again.</p><p>"Bloody idiot, get away - Filch is probably going crazy without you," Sirius shouted at the cat as he shoved it away. The cat defensively hissed back.</p><p>"Sirius, I don't think that's Mrs No-" Remus began quietly trying to warn Sirius of the mistake he was making. </p><p>"I said get lost" Sirius shouted shoving the cat away once more. It was at this point that cats true identity was revealed to the boys, and just as Remus had worried the animal Sirius was harassing was in fact no animal but indeed Professor McGonagall. </p><p>"What was that Mr Black?" McGonagall asked looking down at Sirius who was frozen in shock and fear. </p><p>"I-uh-I-" Sirius stammered, the fear thick in his voice. </p><p>"Care to accompany me to my office Mr Black," McGonagall stated, "Do help him up Mr Lupin or I fear we may be here all day." She added looking to Remus. He bent down and grabbed Sirius' hands pulling him up to be stood face to face with the professor. McGonagall lead the way to her office the two boys trailing behind in silence side by side. </p><p>"Take a seat Mr Black, you are free to go Mr Lupin" McGongall stated as the boys entered the office. </p><p>"Is it alright if he stays miss?" Sirius asked with a weak smile. McGonagall looked up to Remus trying to gauge if he would also be happy with that.</p><p>"If you so wish," McGonagall replied gesturing to a seat beside Sirius for Remus, "Do you care to tell me why you was running in the halls?" She began sternly.</p><p>"I had somewhere to get to." Sirius replied knowing that this argument was rather weak.</p><p>"And where did you have to go that was so urgent you couldn't walk there?" She asked. </p><p>"Well you see I had to get to - uh-um-nowhere," Sirius replied giving up his defence knowing his teacher could see right through it.</p><p>"I see, and why did you feel it okay to act as you did after tripping?" McGonagall asked coming to the more poignant matter. </p><p>"I didn't realise it was you ma'am." Sirius replied. </p><p>"You shouldn't be acting that way towards anyone let alone a helpless animal as you thought it was." McGonagall insisted. </p><p>"I understand ma'am. I'm very sorry for my behaviour today." Sirius replied thinking he could successfully talk his way out of this misunderstanding.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that Mr Black but you will still be required to serve detention for this." She replied, "Lucky for you I am free now and have a few jobs that I could use a hand with." she added. </p><p>"Now?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"I assure you that you'll be done in time for dinner if you quit complaining and get started now." McGonagall replied, "You are free to leave Mr Lupin." she added looking over to Remus. </p><p>"See you later mate." Remus replied holding back a laugh at his friends predicament as he left the room. Remus walked through the school on his own keeping his head down as he walked towards the main entrance, across the fields reaching the quidditch pitch, after spotting his friends he ascended the stands and sat beside them. </p><p>"Hey mate, whatcha done with Sirius?" Peter asked addressing the elephant in the room immediately.</p><p>"He's got himself detention." Remus replied with a smirk. </p><p>"Merlin, what did he do. I thought you two was doing homework?" James added. </p><p>"He got bored and decided he wanted to go for a walk, but a walk for him is a run," Remus recounted, "And in his rush he tripped over McGonagall in her animagus form." he continued.</p><p>"No way!" James replied becoming more invested in the story. </p><p>"And he thought it was Mrs Norris" Remus added.</p><p>"Doesn't he realise they're completely different colours?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Come on, you know Sirius is an idiot," James joked in response.</p><p>"He told her to get lost and shoved her away." Remus continued.</p><p>"How is he not dead?" James asked knowing how stern she could be.</p><p>"Beats me, but I wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with how good he is in her class." Remus replied, Sirius showed exceptional promise in transfiguration. It was generally regarded by his teachers that he could show this same promise in all of his lessons if he really put his mind to it. He enjoyed transfiguration a lot, something no one knew better than Remus after the countless conversations they had endured about animagi. </p><p>"What's she got him doing?" Peter asked.</p><p>"No clue, but he should be released from her chores by dinner." Remus replied with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to his friends Sirius was actually having a fun time in detention. McGonagall did have him tidying the textbook cupboard at first, but once that was done the fun began. McGonagall saw this as an opportunity to help one of her most promising students increase his skill in transfiguration.</p><p>"Now, Mr Black, this is something we normally don't teach until second year, but I think you'll be able to handle it." McGonagall explained as she set up a rat on a plinth beside her desk. </p><p>"Into a water goblet you say?" Sirius confirmed. </p><p>"Yes, now recite the incantation as I told you and tap thrice." She replied with a smile feeling confident that Sirius could perform the spell. </p><p>Sirius extended his wand tapping the fat thrice as he said, "Vera Verto". Before their eyes the rat transfigured into a water goblet perfectly. </p><p>"Good job," McGonagall replied excitedly. </p><p>"You said this spell also works on aves and felines right ma'am?" Sirius asked a little too curiously.</p><p>"Yes Mr Black, that would be correct." McGonagall replied.</p><p>"So would it work on you?" Sirius asked too confidently for someone currently serving a detention. </p><p>McGonagall replied to his question with a stern look that told Sirius not to push the point any further. The professor looked upwards to her clock and decided Sirius had served his punishment for long enough.</p><p>"You may go now Mr Black," McGonagall stated. </p><p>"What about the rat ma'am?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Don't worry about it I'll change it back. Unless of course, you wanted to try the spell?" McGonagall replied feeling it alright to challenge Sirius' mind a little bit more. </p><p>"Sure, what the spell?" Sirius asked drawing his wand. </p><p>"Reparifarge should do the trick." McGonagall replied motioning her own wand in a circular motion. Sirius performed the spell successfully receiving another gleeful look from Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"Very good, please try and stay out of trouble Mr Black," McGonagall replied. </p><p>"I'll try my best ma'am." Sirius replied as he left the room headed for the great hall to find his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Sneezing Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19th May 1972</p><p>"So your certain that's the sport for you?" Remus asked as the boys walked back to the school, they'd just watch the Gryffindor chaser, a 5th year girl, fall from her broom narrowly avoiding hitting the ground by being caught by a team mate.</p><p>"Totally, Sirius and I are going to dominate on that field!" James insisted, "Where do you reckon he is?" he continued.</p><p>"Who knows, let's just head to dinner and I'm sure we'll see him there at some point," Remus suggested. </p><p>"Sure," James replied as the boys walked into the great hall. </p><p>"BOYS!" Sirius shouted from the Gryffindor table. </p><p>"SIRIUS!" James shouted back running down to sit beside his friend. Peter hurried on to the table and Remus followed behind at a regular pace. </p><p>"How was detention?" Remus asked taking his seat opposite Sirius. </p><p>"Terrible of course, she had be successfully doing advanced  spells and praising everything I do," Sirius laughed.</p><p>"Sounds terrible," James added sarcastically. </p><p>"What'd you do?" Peter asked. </p><p>"Transfigured a rat into a water goblet and back," Sirius replied smugly. </p><p>"And is the rat still alive?" James asked.</p><p>"Is the rat still alive?" Sirius replied sarcastically, "Of course the rat is still alive," he added. </p><p>"Just asking mate," James replied defensively. </p><p>"Did Remus catch you up on what we did in the library?" Sirius asked with a wink.</p><p>"What did you do in the library?" Peter asked concerned about what the wink meant. </p><p>"He took a bunch of parchment for the map," Remus added saving Sirius from making their time alone seem any more inappropriate. </p><p>"We also had some thoughts about finding more passageways." Sirius added. </p><p>"Continue," James requested. </p><p>"If the first was marked by a statue, then the others must be similarly marked too?" Sirius replied. </p><p>"So we start searching all the statues?" Peter asked.</p><p>"We have to be subtle whatever we do," Remus reminded everyone. </p><p>"We can do subtle," James insisted, Remus simply replied with a smug smile and a shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>"So when do we start on the search?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Well, I had tried to start today but...." Sirius stated. </p><p>"You said you fancied a walk," Remus replied. </p><p>"It was a walk to look for passageways." Sirius justified. </p><p>"And had you actually walked then we may have gone searching together. But you had to go about running off, tripping over professors." Remus replied.</p><p>"Yelling at them too," James added. </p><p>"Yeah that too," Remus confirmed. </p><p>"You told them about the situation?" Sirius spluttered. </p><p>"Of course, everything." Remus replied.</p><p>"Everything?"Sirius asked.</p><p>"Everything." Remus confirmed with a smirk.</p><p>"Surprised us that you don't know the different between a grey cat and a brown cat." James replied. </p><p>"Or that you'd even yell at an animal." Peter added sounding personally offended. </p><p>"I'll admit, it wasn't my proudest moment." Sirius defended. </p><p>"Shame you two weren't there. It was pretty funny." Remus added. </p><p>"Ah yes, laugh at my misery." Sirius replied sarcastically. </p><p>"No problem," James added with a hearty laugh. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner the boys returned back to Gryffindor common room. Having just climbed through the portrait hole Sirius stole Remus' bag right from his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey!" Remus replied. </p><p>"I need my stuff." Sirius stated rifling through Remus' bag. </p><p>"Why's your stuff in Remus' bag?" Lily asked making her presence known. The boys turned around to find Lily, Marlene, Mary and Dorcas sat by the fire. </p><p>"Because it needed to be carried and I didn't have my bag." Sirius replied. </p><p>"Why not?" Lily asked.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Sirius replied. </p><p>"Just trying to make sure you boys aren't planning to destroy the tower." Lily justified. </p><p>"What stuff have you stored away in his bag?" Dorcas asked. </p><p>"That is none of your business." Sirius insisted.</p><p>"You can't just ask a man what he stores in his friends bag." James added. </p><p>"Man, where's one of those, I just see you four idiots." Lily replied. </p><p>"I'm hurt Evans," James stated, "I am made of pure man." he added.</p><p>"Hmm, all 5 foot of you." Lily teased back.</p><p>"Is it true you yelled at McGonagall?" Marlene added breaking the argument. </p><p>"Oh yeah, in the middle of the corridor nonetheless." Sirius replied proudly.</p><p>"She was in her cat form." James added.</p><p>"And he thought she was Mrs Norris." Remus added firmly aiming to let the girls know he's not as cool as he appears. </p><p>"Hmm, impressive work." Marlene replied sarcastically. </p><p>"Why would you yell at any cat?" Mary asked. </p><p>"I was just annoyed in the moment okay!" Sirius defended. </p><p>"Doesn't feel like an excuse." Dorcas added. </p><p>"Because it's not," Remus continued. </p><p>"I did not come here to receive a personal attack." Sirius complained. </p><p>"What did you come here for?" Lily asked as her eyes drifted back to Remus' bag which had been sat untouched on the table for some time now. </p><p>"Boy things" Sirius replied with a wink. </p><p>"Do I want to know what that means?" Dorcas asked with a scrunched up face turning to look towards Remus hoping for a more sensible result. </p><p>"The day I understand what Sirius is talking about it the day I die." Remus insisted.</p><p>"Regardless, what we have planned for the evening is for our eyes only and we shall not be sharing it with other people." Sirius demanded.</p><p>"I don't think we want to know what you're planning actually." Lily replied. </p><p>"Good because we're not telling!" James added backing up his friend, "Why don't we take this somewhere private?" he suggested.</p><p>"Good plan Jamesy," Sirius replied, "Shall we boys?" he asked. </p><p>"We shall" James stated proudly, "Farewell Evans, girls." he added with a nod. Sirius slung Remus' bag over his shoulder and trotted towards the dorm room, Remus quickly followed on behind chasing after his stolen bag. "Come on Pete" James said placing a firm pat on Peter's back, they both followed their friends into the dorm locking the door behind them. </p><p>"What a bunch of idiots," Lily mumbled. </p><p>"What do you think they're doing in there?" Dorcas asked as she let her curiosity get the better of her. </p><p>"Merlin knows, I wouldn't be surprise if we see one of them heading down to the hospital wing by the end of the night." Mary added. </p><p>"Or all of them," Lily continued. </p><p>"Why just be curious?" Marlene asked getting up from her seat. </p><p>"What are you doing Marls?" Dorcas asked. </p><p>"Research, feel free to join me," Marlene stated as she crept towards the boys dorm. </p><p>"Merlin," Dorcas replied following Marlene, "What are you doing." she repeated.</p><p>"Shhh, or they'll hear us." Marlene whispered as they approached the door, she slid her back down the wall to take a quiet seat upon the cold stone floor, Dorcas did the same opposite her. Both girls lent their ears against the door in an attempt to hear what was going on inside the room. The thick wooden door didn't let much conversation through.</p><p>All they could gather from the conversation was Remus' annoyance at Sirius still having his bag, Sirius' refusal to believe that the world doesn't revolve around him, James' frequent complaints about Lily and Peter's sweet words about Mary. This prime spying position was about to be destroyed. </p><p>"ACHOO" Dorcas sneezed from the dust floating around beneath them.</p><p>"James was that you?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"No, was that you?" James replied.</p><p>"Why would I be asking you if - nevermind - who was it?" Sirius questioned.</p><p>"It sounded like it came from," Remus stated pointing towards the door trying to not alert whoever was outside that the presence was known. Marlene and Dorcas said as they were in the hope it would go unnoticed but the clicking sound of the lock told them that they had well and truly been caught. The girls jumped to their feet and began to run back into the common room, their feet pounding against the bare stone. </p><p>"What's happened?" Lily asked as her friends came thundering back in her direction. </p><p>"If anyone asks we never left this room." Marlene stated quickly slumping back into her seat.</p><p>"Especially if it's the boys." Dorcas added diving across Marlene to where she was previously sat. Not too many moments later Sirius and James came barrelling into the common room wands drawn. </p><p>"Merlin what's got your knickers in a twist boys?" Lily asked looking at their defensive stance. </p><p>"Who was it?" Sirius asked taking the charge. </p><p>"What on Earth is your problem, put that thing down." Lily stated. </p><p>"We will do when we find out who the spy is Evans." James demanded keeping his wand raised. </p><p>"You think any one of us would be interested in spying on you?" Marlene teased. </p><p>"Well someone was and you girls are the only people here." Sirius declared. </p><p>"Well you're barking up the wrong tree Sirius, we've been here the whole ti-ACHOO" Dorcas said before sneezing once again. </p><p>"AH HA!" Sirius shouted, "It's you!" he declared pointing his wand at Dorcas.</p><p>"It was Marlene's idea!" Dorcas stated speaking as fast as she could. </p><p>"DORCAS!" Marlene shouted back in frustration. </p><p>"Stay away from our room!" James demanded as he and Sirius walked back to their dorm the sound of the girls arguing filling the tower. </p><p>"Marlene and Dorcas." Sirius stated as he flopped onto his bed. </p><p>"What did they want?" Remus asked. </p><p>"Probably just wanted to figure out what we was doing." James added, "Can we soundproof the room in someway?" he asked. </p><p>"We could try a silencing charm?" Remus suggested. </p><p>"Isn't that a little advanced?" Peter asked. </p><p>"It's worth giving a go," Remus continued. He'd become rather used to this particular charm over the years. It had been used on him when he was younger and later placed upon the cellar itself to stop his neighbours hearing his ferocious shrieks every full moon. </p><p>"If any of us can do it then it'll be Remus." Sirius stated with a warm smile. The smile melted Remus' doubts away and even let him forget about why he thought he could the spell for just a moment. </p><p>"Go ahead mate," James stated moving out of the way of the door. </p><p>"Silenco" Remus stated waving his wand in a y-shape, "think that should do it," he add with a weak smile. Sirius kept a watchful eye on his friend as he walked across the room.</p><p>"Psst." Sirius stated as Remus walked between their beds, Sirius patted beside him gesturing for Remus to join him.</p><p>"What do you want?" Remus asked gently taking a seat beside Sirius.</p><p>"Thought you might want to help me with the map?" Sirius said with a smile, he could see Remus was a little off, he wanted to give his friend something to think about other than whatever upsetting thoughts was swarming his brain. </p><p>"Sure, what did you want help with?" Remus replied taking the opportunity to allow himself to be distracted. </p><p>"I was thinking before we start drawing the map we should gather some information together about the school." Sirius suggested, "James, you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History right?" he asked turning to face James. </p><p>"Yes, it's the one you lobbed at me," James replied bitterly as he threw it onto Sirius' bed behind him. </p><p>"Sorry about that again." Sirius replied as he laid down on the bed with the book in his hands. Remus remained perched on the edge of the bed, "Would you like to read or take notes?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"I'll do notes," Remus replied grabbing some parchment and a quill from the table beside Sirius' bed, "Dictate away." Remus declared dipping the quill into a pot of ink. </p><p>"Hmm okay, what information is going to be important to note down?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"Let's start basic. The number of floors, key room like the library or the great hall and where they're situated." Remus suggested. </p><p>"Okay, let me find that in the book." Sirius replied, "Maybe you could start listing a couple we already know - Library first," he continued.</p><p>"Hospital wing, also first." Remus added. </p><p>"Don't forget the Quidditch Pitch," James mentioned from across the room.</p><p>"And the kitchens!" Peter continued. The boys spent the rest of the night making notes upon the layout and placement of various rooms or notable locations around the school until they was tired. As usual James and Peter were first asleep leaving just Remus and Sirius awake to work on their notes. And work they did, into the wee hours of the night until Remus eventually fell asleep in the middle of his writing flopping across Sirius' legs. Not too long later Sirius also fell asleep beside his friend feeling content in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. His Worst Night Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27th May 1972</p><p>With exams just over a week away the boys had been spending a lot of time revising. Remus was the most naturally talented at studying, he had the focus and was used to sitting pondering over books for hours. Growing up books were the only way in which he got to experience the world, new experiences, meaningful relationships. James had enough focus, but he didn't care enough and simply stopped when a better activity came along. Sirius would be a tour-de-force in the classroom if he cared to study, alas he found himself being distracted by just about anything and couldn't find the chance to sit and focus on reading a textbook. Finally, Peter was the least academically skilled boy in the group and thusly had to work the hardest on his studies. This was only made worse by how much Sirius and James would goof off in these study sessions when they got bored. </p><p>Today, however, almost all the boys had managed to stay focused and on track with their studying. Strangely though it was Remus today who appeared to be working much slower and with less care. </p><p>"You feeling alright mate?" James asked looking up from his textbook.</p><p>"Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Remus justified turning to a random page in his book. </p><p>"You sure mate, you look...tense." Sirius added noticing Remus' off behaviour. </p><p>"Just stressed about exams that's all." Remus replied quickly, his otherwise unfriendly disposition was being caused by the full moon tonight. He couldn't use the excuse of visiting his mum this close to exams so he was having to push through the pain and act like nothing was wrong ahead of sneaking out tonight. </p><p>"Hmm," Sirius replied not buying Remus claims, "We can take a break if you'd like." he suggested. </p><p>"I'm fine." Remus insisted, "Let's just continue," he requested. Remus focused his eyes onto the textbook in front of him, James and Peter both went back to work but Sirius didn't. He kept an eye on his friend, still worried. </p><p>"Well I for one am having a break." Sirius decided hoping Remus would follow suit. </p><p>"I'll join you mate, what about you guys?" James added looking to Peter and Remus.</p><p>"Sure," Peter replied shimming his belongings into his bag. </p><p>"I'd rather just keep studying, don't let me stop you having your fun. I think I'll head to the library." Remus shared as he collected his study tools, "I'll see you later." Remus replied as he left the common room headed for the library. Sirius retook his seat at the table and stared onward to the portrait hole Remus had just exited through.</p><p>"What's bothering him?" James asked looking across the table to his distracted friend. </p><p>"I wish I knew," Sirius replied feeling his confusion overwhelm him, "It's more than he claims it to be." </p><p>"Yeah, I didn't think exams would bother him this much." James added acknowledging Sirius' concerns. </p><p>"He's like this a lot though right?" Peter chipped in.</p><p>"He is, every now and again." Sirius replied thinking back across the time he's known Remus. This wasn't the first time that Remus had acted like this, from what Sirius could remember his friend was normally this unhappy when he went to visit his mum. Up until now Sirius disregarded this behaviour as Remus simply being sad about leaving his friends, or going home or his mothers illness. Regardless this was the first time Sirius considered there might be more. </p><p>"Maybe he just needs some space?" James suggested. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," Sirius replied not feeling content at simply letting things be. Preferably he would've chased after Remus the moment he left but maybe James was right and that wasn't what Remus needed, "Back to studying then?" he suggested looking to distract himself from what Remus was going through.</p><p> </p><p>At the Library Remus slumped into a dimly lit corner of the library, this section was rarely frequented so he knew he would be left alone here. His desire to study was fast depleting as his muscles became achier and his mind more clouded with the fears of the night to come. His book laid on the table amidst the rest of his study materials as he flopped himself down in the chair. </p><p>For as terrible as he was feeling, he was grateful that the full moon wasn't happening on the same week as his exams. He could handle missing a day or two of revision but he wouldn't have coped sitting an exam the morning after the full moon. The combined stress of exams, his secret and knowing in a very short period of time his friends would be split apart for a few months was making it hard for Remus to sleep. In short, he was utterly exhausted at the moment. His rest and near slumber was broken by a familiar voice behind him.</p><p>"How's the studying going Mr Lupin?" Professor Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"It's going well sir." Remus replied turning around to see the headmaster. </p><p>"And your friends? Are they studying too?" Dumbledore continued.</p><p>"In their own way, I came down here for some peace and quiet," Remus replied brushing over his true struggles. </p><p>"You are quite a proficient student Mr Lupin, I'm certain you could give yourself a day or two off from your studies." Dumbledore suggested alluding to the full moon that night.</p><p>"I just want to keep myself occupied sir," Remus replied holding back a yawn. </p><p>"If you wished to go early today that can be arranged." Dumbledore stated noting the young boys tired state. </p><p>"Even now?" Remus asked giving in to his bodies strain. </p><p>"Even now, if you head to the hospital wing in your own time then Madame Pomfrey will gladly help you out." Dumbledore stated quietly before leaving Remus alone at the table. The young boy sat there for a moment taking in and out deep breaths as he struggled through the pains and strains of his condition before pushing himself to his feet. It took a moment to gain his balance as he slid away his books into his bag. </p><p>Remus continued from the library down the corridors to the hospital wing in search of Madame Pomfrey. As soon as he stumbled through the doors Madame Pomfrey rushed up to him ushering him into his hidden hospital room. </p><p>"How have you been dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked as he gestured for Remus to take a seat on the bed. </p><p>"Alright," Remus replied, this was a clear lie. All it took was one look at Remus to see that he wasn't okay, this was the worst full moon since he'd been at Hogwarts and he was struggling even more than he was willing to let on. </p><p>"I believe you was hoping to go to the shack early today, right?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she prepared a deep purple potion.</p><p>"Yes ma'am, if that's alright?" Remus replied quietly.</p><p>"It's perfectly fine dear," She said sealing the potion bottle in her hand, "Stand up," she requested as she drew her wand. </p><p>"How are we going to get to the shack unnoticed?" Remus asked feeling concerned for his secret.</p><p>"Hold this," Madame Pomfrey said handing the potion over to Remus, "I'm going to cast a disillusionment charm on us so I'll need you to keep a hand on my shoulder so we don't lose each other." She added. Remus placed his hand upon her shoulder as she cast the spell onto Remus and then herself. She escorted Remus out to the whomping willow where they was lucky to find no one nearby. </p><p>As the climbed into the shack Madame Pomfrey cast, "Revelio" undoing the disillusion charm on Remus, "The potion is a sleeping draught, it should help you get some rest ahead of tonight." she added before saying goodbye and heading back through the passageway. </p><p>Remus dragged himself up the stairs and collapsed onto the best causing dust to float everywhere. Remus let out a hearty cough as his breathed in the clouds of dust. Weakly he popped open the potion bottle and drank the thick purple liquid causing him to fall asleep almost instantly. </p><p> </p><p>Back in Gryffindor Tower James and Sirius have given up studying for the day, Peter however was still hard at work and eventually disappeared back to their dorm so he could focus on his work. </p><p>"Which of the founders would you most like to go on a date with?" Sirius asked to a perplex James. </p><p>"Hmm, well it's only really out of two" James replied as he thought about Sirius' question.</p><p>"Why? I can understand Salazar wouldn't be anyone's taste but the other three are reasonably decent." Sirius justified.</p><p>"Well half of the founders are men so it's only between Helga and Rowena," James replied, Sirius remained silent having not considered James' point before now, "I guess I'd go for Rowena". </p><p>"Nice. Same," Sirius replied taking James' answer as to not take too long to think of one himself. His initial gut reaction was to choose Godric Gryffindor based on his morals, ideology and because, to Sirius at least, he was the most attractive. But he didn't feel as though he could say that to James, he worried his friend might take it the wrong way so it seemed much safer to simply agree.</p><p>"She'd probably be too smart for us," James replied, "Have you heard the passwords for their tower?" he asked.</p><p>"Aren't they all riddles?" Sirius questioned. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm glad we don't need to answer a bloody brain teaser every time I want a lie down." James joked. </p><p>"I'm grateful we're not stuck in the bloody dungeons," Sirius added thinking about the Slytherin common rooms. </p><p>"Slimy and wet for those snakes, perfect." James added with a hearty laugh, "Let me offer you a question now," he continued.</p><p>"Go on," Sirius replied.</p><p>"Which teacher would you most like to have detention with?" James asked. </p><p>"Easy. McGonagall." Sirius replied, "You?" he asked in response. </p><p>"Wouldn't mind Slughorn, to give him a piece of my mind." James answered, "Does detention with McGonagall not terrify you?" he asked. </p><p>"Why would it, she's a dear friend of mine," Sirius laughed. </p><p>"You yell at the poor woman and suddenly she's your friend." James replied recounting the last detention Sirius had with her. </p><p>"And you'd rather voluntarily spend time with the HEAD of Slytherin," Sirius retorted. </p><p>"To yell at him," James demanded, "not, have high tea and discuss transfiguration," James replied in a poor Scottish accent in an attempt to mimic Professor McGonagall. </p><p>"Shut it mate," Sirius replied with a laugh. </p><p>"You're in a better mood," James added noticing Sirius having cheered up since Remus had been gone. </p><p>"More like distracted, when do you think he'll come back?" Sirius asked staring intently at the portrait hole. </p><p>"Whenever he's done with his studying. Merlin knows he can't get any amount of work done with you lingering over him." James justified. </p><p>"Do you think he's pushing himself too hard?" Sirius questioned wondering if it was exams stressing his friend out quite so much. </p><p>"Hopefully not, let's just keep an eye on him." James suggested knowing Remus' doesn't need Sirius' smothering. </p><p>"Difficult to do that when he's not here," Sirius replied not hiding his frustration.</p><p>"Let him have his space," James replied looking up at the clock, "Anyways, it's dinner time. I'm going to grab Pete." he added before leaving the common room. Sirius remained staring at the portrait hole, James hadn't been gone one minute before Sirius decided to ignore his friends advice all together. He rushed from the common room towards the library desperately wanting to find Remus.</p><p>But he wasn't there. He wasn't in Gryffindor tower, he wasn't in the library or anywhere in between. He took the walk back much slower than the journey there had been. By the time he had reached the moving staircase James and Peter were just getting off it. </p><p>"There you are - where's Remus?" James asked knowing Sirius well enough to guess where he'd been. </p><p>"Why should I know?" Sirius replied defensively.</p><p>"I just assumed after our conversation where I specifically said not to go after him, you'd go after him." James replied taken aback by Sirius' demeanour.</p><p>"He wasn't there." Sirius added bluntly as they started to walk towards the great hall.</p><p>"He wasn't?" Peter chipped in equally as confused. </p><p>"No. He lied." Sirius added grumpily.</p><p>"Whoa, hey, you don't know that." James added, "He's probably gone ahead to dinner." he continued. </p><p>"Yeah, I know studying sure has made me hungry." Peter stated. </p><p>"Come on mate, he'll be there," James said throwing his arm around Sirius. They continued this journey in silence, Sirius wanted to believe his friends were right but already knew within him that they must be wrong. As they reached the doors Sirius allowed himself to consider the possibility that Remus was in there, waiting for them at their usual spot. This didn't last long in his mind, his eyes darted straight to their table finding an empty space where Remus should be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. He's In There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st June 1972</p><p>The boys hadn't seen Remus since he left for the library. Not in class, not in the great hall, not even in Gryffindor Tower. His friends couldn't understand this disappearance, James had even gone as far as to ask Dumbledore if he knew where Remus had gone. Dumbledore had told the boys Remus went home to see his mum after all but Sirius was still hurt that Remus would take off without warning. </p><p>On more than one occasion over the past few days Sirius had been spotted trying to craft a letter to send to Remus despite James' pleads to let their friend have his space. It had gotten so bad James confiscated all the parchment and ink Sirius owned and hid them away wrapped up in his invisibility cloak. </p><p>Due to all of these factors Sirius had been in a particularly bad mood - he was hardly talking to anyone and spent most of his time by himself. In Defence Against the Dark Arts today he sat alone on the table behind James and Peter, whilst James was trying his best to get Sirius out of his funk Peter opted to let him be as he was secretly rather afraid of Sirius when he was this way. </p><p>"Can anybody tell me how to cure a werewolf bite?" Professor Magus Merlson asked as he took his class through a revision session, "Mr Black?" he asked noticing how little attention Sirius appeared to be paying to him.</p><p>"A mixture of silver and powdered dittany," he mumbled back. </p><p>"Very good. Sit up straight please." The professor insisted fixing his mint bowtie as he walked behind his desk, "Please can everyone discuss with their partners what else we've learnt about werewolves." Professor Merlson requested. James turned around to face Sirius whilst Peter remained making his own notes from the textbook.</p><p>"What do you want?" Sirius grumbled. </p><p>"I need help with the work," James said coming up with an excuse to get Sirius to talk to him. </p><p>"Then ask Peter." Sirius replied bluntly. </p><p>"He's busy and I could do with your perspective on things." James added still trying to push Sirius to have a conversation. Sirius chose to ignore James' response and went back to doodling on his parchment, "Seriously, snap out of it." James stated firmly snatching the quill from Sirius' hand.</p><p>"What?" Sirius blurted out shocked by James' aggression towards him.</p><p>"I understand Remus leaving without saying anything is bothering you, alright it's bothering me too but there's no reason to be acting like this mate." James demanded giving Sirius some hard truths that he needed to hear.</p><p>"I'm allowed to be angry." Sirius insisted.</p><p>"Be angry at him mate, not us." James requested as he dropped Sirius' quill on the table and went back to studying with Peter. Sirius sat still letting James' words linger in his head, and he realised that his friend had a good point. He shouldn't be taking his anger out on his friends, and yet still it was his friend he was angry at. For as much as this hurt him Remus was still his friend and he didn't want that to change. Sirius spent the rest of the lesson thinking about his friends and what he was going to do when he saw Remus again. His eyes watched the clock like a hawk as the clock struck on the hour.</p><p>"Good luck in your exams next week students," Professor Merlson said as he let the class go. </p><p>"Feeling better?" James asked from the end of Sirius desk.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry for being such a bummer recently. Are we still good?" Sirius asked his friends.</p><p>"Of course we are mate, just glad to have the real Sirius back aren't we Pete?" James replied throwing an arm around Sirius' shoulders. </p><p>"Yeah," Peter added timidly. </p><p>"Better get to dinner then," Sirius replied zipping out from under James' arm and rushing out of the classroom. </p><p>"Oh no you don't" James stated running after his friend. Peter lagged behind them both moving in a gentle jog as to not fall too far behind. As James approached the entrance to the great hall he saw Sirius ahead stood waiting to go in, "You have to warn me before you start a race otherwise it's just not fair." James insisted standing next to Sirius, he took a small glance behind him to see a panting Peter slowly catching up.</p><p>"He's in there." Sirius mentioned gently unsure what he was really feeling in that moment. </p><p>"If you don't feel like seeing him we can just go back to the common room and sweet talk the elves into bringing us something." James suggested. </p><p>"No, we should talk to him. He's our friend." Sirius replied not looking up to James. </p><p>"No.....more......races." Peter pleaded through breaths as he stood beside his friends at the doorway. </p><p>"Remus is back." James shared catching Peter up to speed. </p><p>"Oh, what are we waiting for then?" Peter asked feeling excited to see their friend again. </p><p>"He's right." Sirius replied being the first to make a move into the great hall. James and Peter followed on behind, the three friends almost made it to their seats before Remus clocked them. A wave of fear crossed his face as he worried about what they now thought of him for disappearing off like that. He was shocked to see his friends taking their usual places around him and even more shocked that he didn't look angry. </p><p>"It's good to see you Remus," Peter replied cheerfully being the one to break the silence. </p><p>"It good to see you guys too, sorry for just leaving I-" Remus started desperate trying to explain himself before James interrupted him.</p><p>"Don't apologise mate, Dumbledore let us know that you decided to pop home, it's all good." James replied speaking mostly for just himself and Peter.</p><p>"How have you been?" Remus asked only to Sirius. </p><p>"Fine, you?" Sirius replied bluntly, still not happy with Remus' disappearance. </p><p>"I missed you," Remus replied quiet enough so only Sirius could hear so his friend knew the statement was meant just for him. </p><p>Sirius scoffed, "You missed me enough to not say goodbye, not write, not give us any heads up". </p><p>"I-" Remus begun, he didn't have a lie that Sirius would be able to accept. Remus had two options here; tell him the truth or leave him to be hurt. They was both terrible and sure ways to ruin their friendship. But he couldn't risk telling Sirius the truth, even if it meant hurting someone he cares so much for.</p><p>"I'm not hungry, see you guys later." Sirius stated getting up and leaving the great hall leaving his friends sat behind.</p><p>"Has he been like that-" Remus began.</p><p>"Since you left? Yeah pretty much." James interrupted.</p><p>"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Remus asked feeling his worry fill both his head and his heart. </p><p>"I truly do hope so." James replied not knowing what to say. </p><p>"I'll see you guys back at the tower," Remus stated finishing his pumpkin juice and leaving the table.</p><p>"Hope you find him." James added as Remus left the table knowing precisely where Remus was headed. Remus headed from the great hall straight up to their dorm in Gryffindor Tower and that's exactly where Sirius was, laying in his bed, trying his best to ignore the world. </p><p>"I really am sorry Sirius." Remus stated as he closed the door behind him, he continued to walk across the room and take a seat on Sirius' bed just behind his friend, "I just didn't get a chance to come back and say goodbye and then I felt too bad to write but I guess I really should've and I just-" Remus rambled filling the silence between them.</p><p>"Stop." Sirius stated interrupting Remus' extended apology, "You shouldn't be apologising for going to see your mum" he added.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" Remus asked nervously.</p><p>"I was," Sirius answered rolling over to face Remus, "And then James knocked a bit of sense into me and honestly I think I was just missing you more than anything," he added with a weak smile.</p><p>"How's studying been going?" Remus asked trying to get back to normal.</p><p>"Terribly of course," Sirius laughed as he shuffled into a seat position, "What's that?" Sirius asked pushing the collar of Remus' top to one side exposing a fresh scar across his collarbone. </p><p>"You seem shocked that I have scars? Have you not looked at me before?" Remus joked brushing aside Sirius' concerns. </p><p>"That one's new." Sirius added look intently at Remus' collarbone. </p><p>"It's not," Remus replied feigning confused at why Sirius would ask it, he brushed Sirius' hand away and recovered the scar with his top. </p><p>"You don't need to lie to me," Sirius said looking up to meet Remus' eyes, "Was it your dad?" he asked placing his hand back onto Remus' chest just below the scar. Remus looked down to the hand loving placed on his chest, Remus wrapped his hand around Sirius wrist keeping his friends hand placed softly over his own heart. </p><p>"I'd rather not talk about it please," Remus pleaded, he knew in this moment he wouldn't be able to lie to Sirius, he knew it would simply be easiest to avoid the topic and enjoy each others company instead. It shocked Remus to his core that Sirius even noticed the scar was new, at this point he had so many all over him that even he could struggle to tell which were new and which had seemingly always been there. </p><p>"That's okay, you know I'm here if you need anything." Sirius stated letting his smile grow wider.</p><p>"Anything?" Remus asked clarifying his friends offer.</p><p>"Anything." Sirius repeated with a chuckle.</p><p>Their enjoyment of being alone was only short lived as James and Peter came thundering into the room both carrying trays of food stolen from the great hall.</p><p>"May I ask what on Earth is happening?" Remus asked as he released Sirius' wrist and stood up from the bed. </p><p>"We thought you two would be hungry so we grabbed some food," Peter replied holding out his tray with a big smile.</p><p>"Thank you," Remus said happily walking over to Peter grabbing some food for himself.</p><p>"You sorted things with him then?" James asked placing his tray beside Sirius.</p><p>"Yeah, we're all good." Sirius replied not taking his eyes off Remus, "I'm gonna miss you guys," he continued. </p><p>"You can always come over to visit," James replied.</p><p>"You know I can't, there's no way those bastards will let me leave that room for the majority of the summer. At least." Sirius insisted knowing his parents won't allow him to have any fun. </p><p>"Well I'll write then," James said.</p><p>"Not if I write first." Sirius replied cheekily. </p><p>"It's only two months." James stated before leaving Sirius to be sat by himself with the tray of food. As he munched his way through his dinner the thoughts of returning home began to fill his mind, he now hadn't needed to face his parents since Christmas which was bad enough in itself and that was only two weeks not two months.</p><p>And that's before he could even consider seeing his brother again. He used to be so close to Regulus, they were the best of friends growing up but when Sirius began to speak out against his parents connection to the dark arts he shown to be the villain to his brother and their parents did all they could to keep them apart. Ultimately, their efforts can't break the brotherly bond between them forever, Sirius still cares deeply for Regulus.</p><p>Only two months. It's only two months until Regulus starts at Hogwarts and is inevitably sorted into Slytherin destined to continue his families line of dark wizards. Unless he isn't. The thought can't escape Sirius' mind that maybe, like himself, his brother could be an exception. Hogwarts could be the key to them being brothers once more, the space away from their parents could allow them to meet again without the family name lingering over them. </p><p>But if he ends up in Slytherin what chance does Sirius have to get in there before someone else does, someone who will corrupt Regulus' mind even further to the point where the dark lifestyle will feel desirable to him. Who's to say where Regulus will end up, his sorting ceremony feels almost a lifetime away and yet still it's only two months away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Transfigure This!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5th June 1972</p><p>"Transfiguration today?" James asked as they stood outside they walked through the castle. </p><p>"You've waited awfully wait to ask what exam we're doing." Remus teased. </p><p>"I'm just double checking." James insisted, "So is it transfiguration?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, starting us off easy," Sirius answered cockily.</p><p>"Easy for you to say," added Peter who was frantically trying to remember everything he'd studied.</p><p>"Hello boys," Professor McGonagall said as the boys reached the transfiguration classroom, "Are you all feeling prepared for your exam?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm so ready for it ma'am," Sirius replied confidently.</p><p>"I expect good things from you Mr Black, you show a lot of promise." Professor McGonagall shared. </p><p>"As do I," James mumbled.</p><p>"Yes Mr Potter I do remember you failing to turn just about anything into a bird for a good few lessons." McGonagall replied. </p><p>"If I remember correctly ma'am it was when James got some help that he managed to do it right?" Remus added enjoying the prospect of teasing James.</p><p>"I think you're quite right Mr Lupin, wasn't it Mr Black who helped him out?" McGonagall replied, her lip turned up slightly at the corner, "Good luck today boys," she added before moving onto the next group of students. </p><p>"Thanks for that mate," James replied sarcastically. </p><p>"Sometimes you need to be humbled," Remus justified. </p><p>"I am the most humble." James insisted, "If anyone here needs humbling it's the bloke who's ego you've been fuelling throughout this conversation." James decided. </p><p>"I can't help being her favourite," Sirius replied smug as ever. </p><p>"Quiet everyone please." McGonagall bellowed across the crowd, "You will be called in one by one to perform a task which you've been taught throughout the year. And please may I ask you to not linger around in the hallways once you've finished." she stated before walking into the classroom with a hufflepuff student beside her. </p><p>"What do you reckon it'll be?" Peter asked. </p><p>"Hmm, mouse into a snuff box?" Remus suggested.</p><p>"Or match to needle?" James added remembering that he managed to do that one rather well in class. </p><p>"Let's just hope for James' sake it's something simple." Sirius teased. </p><p>"Let's hope for your sake I don't accidentally transfigure you into a needle." James replied pointing his wand into Sirius' face. </p><p>"Okay, can we please just survive exams without you two jinxing each other," Remus pleaded wanting to deal without the stress of Sirius and James' bickering. </p><p>"Black, Sirius," Professor McGonagall stated from the doorway of her classroom calling Sirius through for his exam. </p><p>"See you later boys." Sirius stated as he approached the professor, they both disappeared into her classroom with the door swinging shut behind them. </p><p>"Welcome Mr Black, please can you stand behind the table and get out your wand." Professor McGonagall stated gesturing towards the centre of the room. </p><p>"Don't mind if I-" Sirius started spinning his wand between his fingers as he sauntered across the room.</p><p>"In silence please Mr Black." McGonagall requested, Sirius shot her a quick OK sign with his fingers as he reached the table. Looking down he noticed a small white mouse curled in a ball, "Go ahead Mr Black." She stated as she stood waiting for Sirius to turn it into a snuff box.</p><p>Sirius took a deep breath in as he looked towards the mouse, he raised his hand casting a light blue light towards the mouse as both himself and his professor watched the rodent become a golden snuff box. McGonagall took notes on the style of the snuff box including the colour and engravings. </p><p>"Very good Mr Black, that will be all." Professor McGonagall stated extending her arm to show Sirius the way out as she made her way back out to the queue of students. Sirius walked through the second door finding himself in a dimly used corridor enchanted with such a spell that students couldn't sneak back into the line to alert their classmates to what the exam is on.</p><p>He followed the corridor around until he reached the moving staircase hopping onto it cheerfully content in his transfiguration skills, as the stairs swung to face the Fat Lady's portrait Sirius rushed his way up, through the portrait hole and straight onto a sofa feeling cheery in being one of the only people in Gryffindor Tower. This remained as such until he was joined by the one and only Lily Evans. </p><p>"Evans!" Sirius proclaimed as he watched Lily enter the common room.</p><p>"What do you want?" Lily asked bluntly observing Sirius laying across the sofa. </p><p>"I could do with some company," Sirius replied with a smile. </p><p>"Don't make me regret saying yes." Lily replied plopping down in a chair opposite the sofa. </p><p>"So, why don't you like James?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"That's it, I'm leaving." Lily decided standing up almost as soon as she sat down.</p><p>"Don't go, it's a joke, I'm joking. Trust me I more than understand why someone wouldn't like James." Sirius laughed, "Sit, sit." he insisted, Lily reluctantly obliged. </p><p>"How do you think you did on the test?" Lily asked trying to steer the conversation in a more normal direction. </p><p>"Don't think I could've done any better really, you?" Sirius stated returning the question.</p><p>"Pretty well, my snuff box had the prettiest heart engraving around it." Lily shared. </p><p>"So did mine!" Sirius replied excitedly thinking back to the delicate engravings he had created, "Bet you're looking forward to the potions exam." he added. </p><p>"Why would you think that," Lily asked. </p><p>"You're in that club, I bet Slughorn's already briefed you on what potion we're making." Sirius replied. </p><p>Lily scoffed, "I will have you know that he has done nothing of the sort," she insisted, "Jealousy is not a good look on you."</p><p>"In what world do you think I want to spend any more time with Slughorn than I currently do." Sirius demanded.</p><p>"He's not that bad." Lily replied gently. </p><p>"Did you not see the way he yelled at me," Sirius added. </p><p>"I will say that was out of line, but I don't think he realises that you don't get on with them," Lily justified. </p><p>"It's a little bit more than me not liking them Lils," Sirius replied gifting Lily a new nickname in the process. </p><p>"What is it then?" Lily asked, Sirius paused unsure about whether or not he was ready to unpack his family issues with someone he doesn't know entirely well.</p><p>"They are the worst kind of people Lils, pureblood supremacists, dark ideologies. And the fact that I'm different," Sirius began trailing his sentence towards the end.</p><p>"Means that they despise you?" Lily finished sounding a little bit too familiar with the feeling, "I get it, I'm muggleborn. My sister thinks I'm a freak, I'm still not entirely sure that she's wrong." she added looking anywhere but at Sirius. </p><p>"You're not a freak Lils." Sirius stated firmly, "You're bloody brilliant, one of the best witches I've ever met. Your sister will realise that one day, she come to love the wizarding world as much as her own." Sirius continued as he invited Lily to join him on the sofa. </p><p>"You truly think so?" Lily asked taking a seat next to Sirius, letting a tear roll down her cheek as she thought of her sister Petunia. </p><p>"How could anyone not think you're amazing." Sirius replied pulling Lily into a hug, "You are bloody fantastic Lils." he insisted.</p><p>"What have I just walked into?" Remus asked having just made his way back from the exam. </p><p>"Don't be jealous mate, there's enough Sirius for everyone." Sirius insisted as himself and Lily pulled out of their embrace. </p><p>"How was your exam Lily?" Remus asked choosing to completely ignore Sirius' comments. </p><p>"It went well, yours?" She replied as she crossed his path on her way back to her previous seat. </p><p>"Better than expected," Remus replied sitting next to Sirius. </p><p>"Mine was great thanks for asking." Sirius added wanting to be included in their conversation. </p><p>"I've got something for you, bear with," Lily stated looking to Remus, she shot up from her chair rushing upstairs to the girls dorm. </p><p>"So what was that that I walked in on?" Remus asked. </p><p>"We had a nice chat," Sirius shared. </p><p>"About?" Remus questioned.</p><p>"My parents, her sister. She's a good listener." Sirius replied. </p><p>"Your parents? Has something happened?" Remus asked worrying why he would choose to bring up such a topic.</p><p>"What? No, nothing like that. It just came up in conversation." Sirius replied. </p><p>"Got it, here I reckon you'd enjoy this book if you want to borrow it?" Lily said handing Remus a book. </p><p>"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I'll give it a read. Thanks Lily." Remus replied.</p><p>"It's pretty good, I went to see the film last summer with my family." Lily shared. </p><p>"I think just about everyone knows about your love of chocolate mate," Sirius laughed. </p><p>The three of them sat chattering away as Lily's friends began to trickle back into the room in quick succession. Once Dorcas, the last of the four friends, arrived back they headed up to their dorm leaving Remus, Sirius and a few other Gryffindors lingering around the common room. </p><p>"So, tell me about your snuff box," Sirius asked with a wink. </p><p>"I hate you," Remus chuckled, "It was grey with a picture of the school on it," he shared. </p><p>"Sounds beautiful," Sirius replied.</p><p>"Hi guys," Peter said as he entered the room.</p><p>"Hi Pete, how was it?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"Not terrible, I remembered how to do it but it still had whiskers," Peter replied weakly. </p><p>"I'm sure you still did great Pete." Remus reassured. </p><p>"I hope so," Peter shrugged, "James should be in there soon." he added. </p><p>"If he takes a while to get back I will simply assume he managed to transfigure the table," Sirius joked.</p><p>"Or McGonagall," Remus asked with a hearty laugh.</p><p>"Or himself," Peter laughed. </p><p>"Merlin," Remus stated in a worried tone.</p><p>"What?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"We've left James and Severus near enough alone." Remus shared having just come to such a concerning conclusion.</p><p>"They wouldn't dare get into anything outside McGonagall's classroom, right?" Peter asked. </p><p>"I think you're giving them both too much credit mate," Sirius replied knowing James would take any chance to jinx, prank or generally make things worse for Severus.</p><p>"Well, let's just hope he comes back alive." Remus joked.</p><p>"Come on now, you know James could defeat Snivellous easily." Sirius demanded having blind faith in his friend. Not even 20 minutes later James arrived back in Gryffindor Tower. </p><p>"HE'S ALIVE!" Sirius proclaimed cheerfully as ran up to James embracing him quickly. </p><p>"Yes...I am?" James replied being very confused. </p><p>"I knew you would be," Sirius added squeezing James tighter. </p><p>"Has he hit his head?" James asked finally wriggling his way out of his friends arms. </p><p>"We was concerned about leaving you and Severus together." Remus replied.</p><p>"Well ,as you can see I am fine. And even if he had tried to fight me don't you think I would win?" James demanded. </p><p>"I did say that." Sirius remarked.</p><p>"I know you've got my back mate." James added placing his hand onto Sirius' shoulder. </p><p>"Hmm not sure you'll still be thinking that when you hear what I walked into." Remus teased, James looked over to him with a raised eyebrow, "Let's just say Sirius had his arms around one certain Lily Evans." he added determined to cause chaos. </p><p>"You didn't!" James exclaimed, "HOW?!" he asked even louder stepping away from Sirius. </p><p>"A really fascinating idea called talking to her, Lils is a great listener." Sirius replied defending himself and yet also inadvertently making this worse. </p><p>"LILS?! Since when did you call her LILS?!" James proclaimed. </p><p>"Since today, she seemed to like it." Sirius replied with a nervous smile. </p><p>"I'm never leaving you alone with her again." James stated. </p><p>"Okay caveman. Ooga Booga." Sirius teased back at James' possessive demeanour. </p><p>"I swear to Merlin get here," James replied, not being the happiest with Sirius comments. Before James had the chance to charge at Sirius he was knocked across the room by a quick flipendo from Remus who didn't want to deal with one of their pride fights today.</p><p>"Remus my hero," Sirius said playfully rushing to his side, "I am protected," Sirius teased sticking out his tongue at James.</p><p>"I'll jinx you too idiot." Remus laughed, James and Sirius settled down and the four boys sat together by the fire enjoying the rest of their day exam and class free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. History and Havoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16th June 1972</p><p>The boys sat in the great hall gripping their quills as they frantically worked their ways through their exam papers. Professor Binns had set them questions on a range of topics from throughout the year. It had been the questions on the Werewolf code of conduct that threw Remus off his focus. </p><p>Just seeing the word werewolf upon his parchment made him feel sick to his stomach. As he began to write the answers to the question with his quill shaking between his fingers he thought back to that lesson. Or more specifically he thought back to Sirius and his unfaltering defence towards werewolves. He fought with Professor Binns so strongly that it wouldn't have been amiss for someone to assume Sirius must be a werewolf himself. </p><p>He shook the thought of Sirius out of his head, it was clouding his mind distracting him from the task at hand. The test.</p><p>The test that Sirius had nearly completed. Rapidly he approached the final section - Gaspard Shingleton and his self-stirring cauldron. Rapidly he jotted down his answers before smacking his quill upon the table with a smug look plastered upon his face. He shot a small glance across the room noticing James too had placed down his quill and was sat with his arms crossed. </p><p>Peter, however, found himself far from this level of calm as he rushed through his test frantically scratching his quill across the parchment. Desperately he hoped all the late hours studying through textbooks would pay off but in the moment of pressure he truly did not know if it had. His nerves rattled him thoroughly knowing his friends would make it through the tests easily and yet the same could not be said for him.</p><p>The sound of the clock ticking filled the great hall echoing louder and louder with every second that passes. Some students sat idly twiddling their thumbs at their desk whilst others were still scribbling down their answers or last minute additions determined to get into second year as the clock struck 3pm exactly. </p><p>"Quills down everyone!" Professor Binns bellowed from the front of the hall, as he said this the anti-cheating quills flew from the students hands so no one could get in an extra second of writing, "Please may you exit the hall in silence.</p><p>The students began piling out of the great hall, James and Sirius made eye contact fast and zipped through the crowds as quickly as they could. Once in the corridor James and Sirius stood to one side keeping an eye out for their missing friends.</p><p>"Well that was an hour of my life I'm not going to get back," Sirius complained.</p><p>"At least we're done with the exams now." James replied dragging Peter from the flood of students emerging through the doors.</p><p>"Yup we'll be back on the train by this time next week," Peter added excitedly catching the end of their conversation. </p><p>"Woohoo." Sirius stated sarcastically. </p><p>"It'll be alright mate," James replied with a half-smile.</p><p>"Easy for you to say," Sirius replied defeatedly spotting Remus, he could feel the worry within him extend to his friend. Sure Sirius' home life was terrible but Remus' wasn't much better and Sirius hated the idea that Remus could be facing the same fate he was. Even more so after seeing that fresh scar on Remus' chest.</p><p>Remus spotted his friends and pushed through the crowds to rejoin them, "Hey guys," he greeted them, "How do you think it went?" he asked.</p><p>"Think I did pretty well if I do say so myself." James declared.</p><p>"It was incredibly boring, don't you think?" Sirius added.</p><p>"I thought it was actually kind of interesting for the most part," Remus replied as the group of boys began to move down the corridor. </p><p>"That's because you're a total dork," James teased. </p><p>"How'd you manage to finish the test so early?" Peter asked James as they wandered through the crowds. </p><p>"Just managed to speed through the questions, how do you think you did?" James replied.</p><p>"Honestly. No clue, guess we'll have to wait and see if I get a letter for year 2." Peter answered trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. </p><p>"I can't believe we've been here a whole year already." Remus stated softly, he never expected to be allowed to attend Hogwarts, or any school for that matter. And yet here he was, with just a week left of his first year, walking among the first friends he had ever made. He felt lucky to have met such welcoming people, they all felt that lucky. None of them had experience such undying friendship with anyone else before. </p><p>"Feels like just yesterday this idiot wandered into my carriage." James stated ruffling Sirius' hair. </p><p>"I believe you'll find that that is OUR carriage now Jamesy," Sirius replied flicking James' hand away from his hair, "I think that may have just been the best decision of my life." he added.</p><p>"Well that's not a difficult competition with all the bad ones you tend to make," Remus teased. </p><p>"Shut up," Sirius laughed.</p><p>"What happened to the boy I met on the train anyways, he was much quieter than this," James joked gesturing towards Sirius' much louder persona than he first showed to James. </p><p>"Had to make a good first impression, didn't I." Sirius stated being the last of his friends to hop onto the moving staircase, "I wish we could just stay here." he added leaning onto the railing as the stairs swung around. He looked as though he was admiring the mass of portraits adorning the halls, but he was far too deep in thought to focus on what he was seeing. </p><p>"It would be nice." Remus added, he hadn't felt as happy as he had done at Hogwarts in the rest of his life. It would be so wonderful to stay there for even longer, but he wasn't prepared to lose himself in a fantasy he can never have.</p><p>"Guess we've got to give the teachers a break," Sirius laughed brushing off the sincerity of his original statement.</p><p>"Not sure McGonagall could take seeing you every single day for 7 years." James added as he led the group of friends through the portrait hole. </p><p>"I'm not sure you could take seeing Slughorn every day for that time either." Peter commented to Sirius.</p><p>"You make a fair point Pete." Sirius replied with a half-smile, "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Sirius asked following his friends through to their dorm room.</p><p>"Games?" Remus suggested taking a seat on his bed.</p><p>"Good plan, but we should also get in some prank planning." James added rifling through his trunk. </p><p>"We need to get a good one in before we have to leave." Sirius commented as he flopped onto his bed.</p><p>"On Slytherin?" Peter asked standing beside James.</p><p>"On everyone." James replied grabbing Peter by the shoulders in excitement.</p><p>"We might as well do something pretty big," Remus stated, "Not like we can get detention," he added with a chuckle.</p><p>"YES!" Sirius shouted, "But what can we do?" he added. </p><p>"It's got to be memorable." James stated.</p><p>"With any luck they'll still be talking about it next year," Peter remarked gleefully. </p><p>"Let's all have a think on it and we'll regroup to discuss ideas tomorrow." Remus suggested. </p><p>"We're going to have so many pranks to do in September." Sirius stated, "It's all I'm going to be doing over the summer. Not like there'll be much else to do" he added, the pain of that fact hitting harder than he wished it would. Planning pranks over the summer would be less of a fun hobby and more of a coping mechanism to deal with all that's going on around him. It would also serve as a connection to his friends that he wouldn't wish to lose. </p><p>"You better send me some of those ideas mate," James replied trying his best to lighten Sirius' mood and remind him that he's only ever an owl away, "Ah-ha" he proclaimed pulling some cards from his trunk.</p><p>"Shall we head to the common room?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Why don't you two go ahead and we'll meet you down there in a sec." Remus suggested wanting a moment alone with Sirius. </p><p>"Sure thing mate, see you there," James replied ushering Peter out of the room with him, he knew that Sirius needed to talk and Remus was the only one that seemed to manage to get him to at times.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Remus asked looking to his friend. </p><p>"Bored after that test. I don't see how learning about the history of magic is going to help us become better wizards" Sirius answered with a chuckle sitting up thinking he and Remus would be heading through to the common room rather promptly.</p><p>"I mean about going home?" Remus replied with a more serious tone.</p><p>"I'm home now. Where I'm going is to hell." Sirius answered bluntly, "And how I'm feeling about that is clearly not positive". Sirius stood from his bed and began to storm out of the dorm room. </p><p>"Sirius, come back." Remus requested. </p><p>"Why?" Sirius asked, "What more is there to say on this topic." he insisted stopping dead in his tracks. </p><p>"Please," Remus added quietly. Sirius paused for a moment looking back at his friend, he looked caring - something he wasn't used to seeing. He made the decision to stay, he turned around and took a seat beside Remus. </p><p>"I'm worried," Sirius stated, he couldn't admit that he was truly scared, worried was easier - it didn't feel as though saying it admitted as much defeat as saying scared would. </p><p>"It's going to be alright," Remus replied, he didn't believe what he was saying but he didn't want to accept the alternate. He knew Sirius wouldn't accept it as the truth either but it was the best Remus had to offer. </p><p>"Will you write to me?" Sirius asked trying to ignore the pain he had to come. </p><p>"Of course," Remus replied, his smile stretching his scars in the sweetest of ways. </p><p>"Everyday?" Sirius asked with a cheeky look on his face.</p><p>"I'll try my best." Remus stated, he was going to be as lonely as Sirius over the summer so it wouldn't be crazy for him to send daily letters to one another. </p><p>"Are you going to be alright?" Sirius asked turning his head slightly so he could have a clear view of Remus' eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine." Remus reassured, "You know if you need somewhere to stay at any point, my door is always open," he added. </p><p>"I don't know your dad would agree with that." Sirius replied looking down to the floor. The offer was lovely but even if he hadn't had problems with Lyall, his own parents aren't exactly going to let him out from his room to visit a school friend. </p><p>"I'm sure we could find a way around it if the need occurred." Remus shared, he wished he could simply take Sirius back straight away, it would be the easiest way to protect him from what's to come. </p><p>But would it be better at his, Lyall has made his feelings towards Sirius perfectly clear. Sirius wouldn't be any safer there, not really. But Remus would have him. As selfish as it is, Remus wanted Sirius' company. But it wasn't going to happen, so what's the point in dwelling on a dream. </p><p>"We should head to the common room before Peter eats his way through our snacks." Sirius laughed being the first of the boys to get up from the bed. </p><p>"Yeah, good plan." Remus replied following Sirius out of the room, his mind fluttered out of his dream and back to the worse reality. The one where he had to let his friend wander back into danger and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Glad to see you could join us," James teased as his friends wandered into the common room. </p><p>"Deal us in Jamesy," Sirius replied taking a seat among his friends as Remus did the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. What's Hopping?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22nd June 1972</p><p>Today was the last full day the boys would be spending in their first year at Hogwarts, so what better thing for them to do than the grandest prank Hogwarts has ever seen. They'd spent the past week preparing this prank to go down as their best so far. The boys decided they could do with a little extra help on their plans, and who better to rope in than the jester of Hogwarts himself, Peeves. </p><p>Earlier in the week Sirius and James had been charged with hunting him down and coaxing him into their plans. As expected Peeves complied, as long as he would be credited for the prank if it goes well. He frequented meetings with the boys across the week and even helped tidy up some final details. </p><p>The plan would all be coming into action tonight at the leaving dinner and not a moment sooner, the friends could hardly contain their excitement. But they needed to if they wanted any chance of getting to do the prank. They decided to distance themselves from the other students by relaxing down by the lake enjoying the summer sun. </p><p>"This is it boys, the big day is here." James stated proudly as he looked out over the lake. </p><p>"The last day of freedom!" Sirius replied sounding profusely annoyed at James' glee. </p><p>"For now," Remus added hoping to give his friend some hope. </p><p>"For now." Sirius replied with a heavy sigh, he knew Remus had a point but knowing he'd be back at Hogwarts in a few months wasn't going to take away the pain of what was in store for him back at Grimmauld Place. </p><p>"Do you reckon we'll be able to pull it off?" Peter asked worrying about the upcoming prank. </p><p>"Totally, especially with Peeves on board." Sirius replied taking his mind of what he's got to come after tonight. </p><p>"It's just that we haven't been taught the spell yet so how do we know we'll be able to cast it?" Peter asked. </p><p>"Then we should practice it!" James exclaimed. </p><p>"YES!" Sirius replied with an equal excitement.</p><p>"But on what?" Peter asked, Sirius' eyes lit up as he slowly turned his head towards the lake.</p><p>"No." Remus stated as if he had just read his friends mind.</p><p>"But-" Sirius pleaded.</p><p>"But nothing, it's a terrible idea." Remus replied trying to be the voice of reason that Sirius is clearly lacking. </p><p>"What? What am I missing?" James asked clueless as ever, his eyes darting between Sirius and Remus. </p><p>"I simply want to-" Sirius began before being interrupted. </p><p>"Don't say it." Remus insisted. </p><p>"Why not?" Sirius asked grumpily. </p><p>"Because if those two hear it then they'll be encouraging you." Remus replied firmly.</p><p>"Now I really want to know." James demanded.</p><p>"Me too." Peter added also letting his own curiosity grow within him.</p><p>"Well, if you insist." Sirius started before a hand slapped across Sirius' mouth, it was Remus aiming to hush his dastardly plans.</p><p>"Don't" Remus whispered sternly to Sirius as he gently pulled his hand away. </p><p>"I-WANT-TO-TRY-ENGORGIO-ON-THE-GIANT-SQUID" Sirius stated as quickly as he could the second Remus had removed his hand.</p><p>"YES" James and Peter shouted in unision.</p><p>"NO." Remus demanded firmly knowing that squid didn't need to grow any larger.</p><p>"What do you suggest we try it on then?" Sirius asked mockingly. </p><p>"Let's try it on something smaller, and in a more discreet location," Remus suggested raising to his feet. </p><p>"Back to the dorm?" Sirius asked extending a hand upwards, Remus pulled him up to his feet with a nod in response to his question. </p><p>"Away we go boys," James stated having now also stood alongside Peter. </p><p>The group of friends headed back into the castle moving as casually as they could. On the way Sirius was reading through the charms textbook learning the new spell they were attempting to execute off by heart. </p><p>"Causing mischief?" Peeves asked zipping around the group. </p><p>"I prefer to think of us as managing mischief actually," Sirius replied.</p><p>"But yes, we are up to no good." James added. </p><p>"Here I was thinking we were pranking at dinner." Peeves stated floating alongside the boys. </p><p>"We are, we're just practising the spell before hand because we haven't actually done it yet..." Sirius replied hoping he wasn't putting Peeves off helping them. </p><p>"I thought I was working with professionals," Peeves teased. </p><p>"You are. You won't find better pranksters. We just want to make sure we get the spell right." James replied.</p><p>"So if you don't mind," Sirius stated as he turned onto the moving staircase.</p><p>"Just have it sorted by dinnertime." Peeves insisted before floating away to mess with Filch. "</p><p>"We will have it down by then right?" Peter asked, concerned about getting onto Peeves' bad side. </p><p>"Yeah, we've got this mate," Sirius insisted as the climbed through the portrait hole. </p><p>"You've got what?" Lily asked catching the back end of the boys' conversation. </p><p>"A," Sirius began not sure what he was going to say next, "lot of packing to do so better get going," he continued quickly ushering his friends into their dorm together. </p><p>"That was smooth back there," Remus teased looking over his belongings for something to charm, "Who wants to go first?" he asked placing a pillow in the centre of the room. </p><p>"I've got this boys," Sirius stated smugly, drawing his wand ready to cast the spell, "Engorgio" he stated waving his wand in a circular motion. An icy blue light shot from his wand missing the target causing a pebble on the floor to swell in size instead. </p><p>"Nice aim," James teased drawing his own wand, "Engorgio." he stated hitting the pillow perfectly making it double in size. </p><p>"Nice one James!" Sirius stated before attempting the spell again causing the pillow to grow even bigger.</p><p>"Engorgio!" Peter declared also increasing the size of the pillow, it was now taking up the best part of the room meaning none of the boys could see each other over it. </p><p>"How do we shrink it?" Sirius asked searching around him for the charms textbook he carried in with him.</p><p>"Reducio." Peter added after briefly flicking through his own textbook, much to his own surprise the spell worked and the pillow shrunk to a much more manageable size. </p><p>"Thanks Pete," James commented, "So we've got the spell right?" he added. </p><p>"Yes, but the actual prank is going to be a little more difficult," Sirius stated.</p><p>"Especially for those of us who cannot aim a spell at a stationary target." Remus teased. </p><p>"I don't need to be able to aim, I will slip the frog to Peeves and you three can enlarge it." Sirius decided. </p><p>"Fine, but we still need to practice on a moving target." Remus replied.</p><p>"Here," Sirius stated pulling the pillow towards him, "Wingardium Levisosa" he stated causing it to float in the air. </p><p>"Engorgio!" James shouted hitting the floating pillow.</p><p>"Engorgio!" Remus continued also enlarging the pillow. </p><p>"Engorgio!" Peter shouted bringing the pillow to it's largest size yet. </p><p>"I think we've got it boys," Sirius stated dropping his focus causing the enlarged pillow to flop onto the floor with an almighty thud. </p><p>"Reducio," Peter stated bringing the pillow back to its regular size. </p><p>"Now to wait until dinner," Remus said taking a seat on his bed ready to have the most exciting dinner of their Hogwarts. </p><p> </p><p>The time has come. The boys were preparing to head down to dinner, they all had their wands tucked inside their robe pockets and Sirius slipped a chocolate frog into his inner pocket in the hope of it being hidden until needed. Together they left with giddy smiles plastered over their faces as they struggled to contain their excitement. </p><p>Upon entering the great hall they took their seats as innocently as they could hoping to not arouse any suspicion before they do something truly dubious. They hadn't been sat in the hall long before Dumbledore took his stance in front of all the students. </p><p>"Quiet please." the headmaster started gaining the students attention, "I would like to begin by wishing our seventh years a wonderful journey beyond Hogwarts." he continued. This caused some raucous cheering to come from the eldest students. This was seen nowhere more prominently than the Slytherin table where Lucius and his friends cheered for the fact that they no longer had to mix with what they'd call mudbloods. </p><p>"I would also like to congratulate every student for completing their exams, especially the fifth years who sat their O.W.L.S. and the seventh years who sat their N.E.W.T.S." Dumbledore continued, "We look forward to seeing you again in September. Now, let the feast begin!" he bellowed as the elves began pilling food onto tables. </p><p>"How long do we wait?" Sirius asked quietly.</p><p>"Just enjoy your meal for now, I'll signal you when it's time." Remus replied equally as quiet. Peeves fluttered around the whole room but to anyone paying enough attention you could tell his focus remained on the Gryffindor table. </p><p>The meal continued all the way through to dessert until it came time for the boys to act. As the elves began to dish out the trays upon trays of sweet treats Remus gave Sirius a gentle nudged alerting him that it was time for their plan to fall into place. As quick as he could Sirius gestured for Peeves to come over where they made a quick handover of the chocolate frog whilst the other three whipped out their wands ready to act. </p><p>Peeves flew to the centre of the room where he dropped the frog from as high as he could. "Engorgio!" the boys shouted one after another enlarging the lively chocolate to be nearly as large as a Kneazle. They hid their wands as quickly as they could but it was undeniable what direction the spells shot from. </p><p>"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Lily asked watching the large sweet treat hop from table to table causing students to scream left, right and centre. </p><p>"Having some fun." Sirius replied swiftly before turning back to watch the oversized frog hopping between tables. </p><p>"You're going to get expelled for this." Lily demanded. </p><p>"Not likely, it's just a bit of fun," James added.</p><p>"I don't know that McGonagall is going to see it that way." Lily insisted.</p><p>"Lighten up Evans," James laughed enjoying the chaos they had created. </p><p>"REDUCTO!" McGonagall declared firing a blue light at the frog causing it to shatter into pieces. The sky began to rain chunks of chocolate causing the students to only become more unruly as they ran around trying to catch the pieces. </p><p>"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed louder than any student had heard before, "Settle down please students." he continued as he watched the students return to their seats. </p><p>"Now, would anyone care to admit to being behind this debacle," McGonagall asked focusing her stare towards her own houses' table. No students admitted to being behind it, especially not the four that were. The boys were trying their best to look innocent but as the past has proved they'd be pinned for this prank whether they'd done it or not. </p><p>"We could hand ourselves in?" Sirius suggested quietly</p><p>"Why would we do that?" Remus replied, shocked by the wild idea. </p><p>"Pride, then everyone will know how bloody brilliant we are," Sirius continued. </p><p>"Ah yes unless we get expelled for it." Remus insisted. </p><p>"We already decided that was unlikely." Sirius continued. </p><p>McGonagall was still waiting for someone to own up to the prank, her eyes began to bear down on the boys alerting them to the fact that she knew it was them. What hope did they ever have of hiding it. Sirius knew Remus and Peter was afraid of being expelled for the prank, so in that moment he made a rash decision he deeply hoped wouldn't backfire. </p><p>"It was me ma'am" Sirius declared standing up straight from the table. </p><p>"On your own Mr Black?" She asked. </p><p>"Of course not, I had some help from Peeves too," Sirius continued trying to keep his friends out of whatever punishment they faced. </p><p>"And me." James stated also standing, Sirius turned back to look to James. Both boys exchanged a look of solidarity knowing that they was happy to take whatever comes to them for Remus and Peter to remain out of trouble. </p><p>"Very well, come with me boys." McGonagall stated as she walked through the hall, the boys followed on down to her office prepared to take whatever she deemed fit for their prank. Remus and Peter stayed put at the table playing ignorant to their involvement. </p><p>"Do you reckon they'll be alright?" Peter asked. </p><p>"I'm sure those two can talk their way out of any situation." Remus replied knowing his friends far too well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Never Be Alone Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22nd June 1972</p><p>"Take a seat boys," McGonagall sighed as they entered her office. The boys sat in what had become their usual seats over the years ready to face the wrath of Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"How many days detention are we getting ma'am?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"Can't exactly be more than one right, that's all we've got left of this year." James added. </p><p>"I won't be giving you boys detention." McGonagall shared, the boys looked at one another excitedly, falsely believing they've got of Scot free, "I don't want to see this delinquent behaviour continuing into next year so I wish to give you a greater punishment." she added. </p><p>"You're not going to expel us are you?" James asked beginning to understand Remus and Peter's fears. </p><p>"Oh no, no, no. A silly prank isn't exactly expulsion worthy. I've got something different in mind." McGonagall continued. </p><p>"And what would that be?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"As much as it pains me to do this, because you both do show reasonable promise, I must ban you from Quidditch try outs next year." McGonagall stated, she could see both of the boys faces drop.</p><p>"You can't do that!" James demanded feeling as though he could explode there and then.</p><p>"I can Mr Potter. And my decision is final." McGonagall confirmed, it was true. James would have to wait at least another year before he could even try and get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  </p><p>"I-just-I. This can't be," James stammered, "Expel me! Kick me out, never let me back just don't keep me from Quidditch." he demanded not taking a moment to consider that being kicked out would also mean he couldn't be on the team. </p><p>"As I said, this is final. You're free to go now boys." McGonagall replied gesturing the friends out of the room. Slugglishly James followed Sirius from the office and together they made their way back to the great hall. </p><p>"Thanks a lot," James grumbled after a while of walking in silence.</p><p>"Oh 'cause this is my fault?" Sirius replied sarcastically.</p><p>"Yeah it is. It was your stupid prank and your stupid idea to confess and your stupid mouth back in McGonagalls office." James complained as they reached the doors to the great hall. </p><p>"You didn't have to join me. I confessed so you lot wouldn't get in trouble." Sirius stated firmly addressing the resonance behind his actions plainly for James before leading the way back into the great hall. James followed on behind him back to their friends retaking their seats. </p><p>"How many weeks detention did you get then?" Lily teased noticing James' unpleasant disposition. </p><p>"None," Sirius replied once realising James wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. </p><p>"None?" Lily asked, "Why doesn't that display of recklessness warrant a punishment?" she continued sounding rather annoyed at the lack of judgement. </p><p>"I never said we didn't have a punishment Lils." Sirius commented, "We're not allowed to try out for the Quidditch team next year." he continued looking to see the frown on James' face grow bigger as he kept his arms crossed. </p><p>"That explains Potter's mood." Marlene chipped in looking at the grumpy boy. </p><p>"They'll always be there the year after." Remus commented hoping to improve James' attitude.</p><p>"Anyway all of Gryffindor's are in years 5 or 6 so chances are they'll make the team again regardless." Sirius mentioned. </p><p>"I guess," James grumbled understanding Sirius' point but still remaining annoyed over the fact that he didn't get to try and make it. </p><p>"Let's not ruin our last day by being upset with one another." Sirius requested taking a meaningful look at James. For as upset James was about having to miss out on Quidditch try out, he knew that today meant a lot to Sirius. He knew it would be the last happiness his friend was going to feel for a while and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to take that away from him. </p><p>"I mean, we did get a pretty fun prank out of it." James added loosening the tension in his body and allowing a smile onto his face as he thought of how much fun it was watching the frog hopping around the tables. With any other punishment James would've been celebrating so grandly.</p><p>"One the school isn't going to forget anytime soon." Sirius added hoping to keep up the playful attitude. </p><p>"We'll need to up our game next year if we want to compete with this one." Remus mentioned. </p><p>"Guess we'll all need our thinking caps on over the summer," Sirius replied. </p><p> </p><p>A little bit later on, once the boys had returned to their dorm, they found themselves knee deep in packing. Remus had basically finished, after having started packing earlier in the week. Peter was simply shoving his belongings back into his luggage trunks as this was the first time he had to pack this much stuff on his own.</p><p>James was working his way through his trunk merely tossing small items from it into his bags and Sirius was working the slowest by far. Every t-shirt or pair of jeans he came across had to be presented to the rest of the group in case it belonged to someone else. In his time at Hogwarts, Sirius developed a habit of borrowing his friends clothes without asking them if he could. </p><p>"I'm telling you that one is mine!" Remus insisted looking to the dark grey t shirt in Sirius hands. </p><p>"Even if that is the case doesn't it look better on me?" Sirius replied hoping he'll be able to keep the top.</p><p>"You can keep two t shirts of mine, I want the rest back." Remus concluded hoping he found a reasonable compromise. </p><p>"Fine." Sirius grumbled as he began selecting his chosen two, exclusively he chosen tops with muggle band logos on them. Partially because he liked the designs, partially to annoy his parents by wearing them around the house. </p><p>"Thank you," Remus replied as he started taking the rest of his tops from Sirius' wardrobe. </p><p>"This is it huh?" Sirius stated as he slammed shut his luggage swiftly buckling it up, "This time tomorrow we won't be here." he continued, sounding sadder with each word he said. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right." James said allowing that realisation to stick in to his head. The boys were about to step away from what their worlds had been for the past 10 months and even for James and Peter who were going back to rather loving families, this was still going to be a big change. </p><p>"I'm going to miss you guys." Peter shared from on top of his luggage. </p><p>"Well we can still write to one another," Sirius replied.</p><p>"And I'm sure mum'll let you come over," James added trying to not look at Sirius. The invite will always be extended to him but it's not likely to be truly accepted. Not because Sirius wouldn't want to, just merely because he wouldn't be allowed. </p><p>"Mine too," Peter added.</p><p>"It's only two months anyways. We'll be back here before we know it." Remus commented. </p><p>"Misbehaving?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Naturally." Remus replied. </p><p>"Maybe Lily might start talking to James as if he isn't the bane of her existence." Peter joked.</p><p>"Why? Is James planning on no longer being the bane of her existence." Sirius replied with a hearty laugh.</p><p>"Haha," James stated sarcastically, "Very funny".</p><p>"I try my best Jamesy," Sirius teased, "I'm all packed." he stated proudly chucking his bags into a pile at the end of his bed. </p><p>"Same here," Remus shared.</p><p>"Almost," Peter added squeezing his bag shut and fastening the straps tightly.</p><p>"Shall we head to the common room then?" James suggested. </p><p>"We shall," Sirius replied taking the lead out of the dorm room. They boys headed through taking seats beside the fire enjoying their last evening together like this for some time. As the evening trailed on and the joking began to die down Sirius decided to head back through to bed. </p><p>He stepped into the empty dorm room he had called home for the past year. He hated that it was being taken from him and that before he knew it he'd be thrown back into Grimmauld place with two parents who despise him and everything he stands for and a brother that acts like he doesn't exist. </p><p>Going back there will be harder now than it's ever been before. He's had a taste of being surrounded by good, caring people. He's had a taste of feeling loved. He's had a taste of being wanted. Why would he want to give that up. </p><p>His friends, his house, his happiness. It was all about to be ripped from him and he knew it was only for two months but it was still two months too long. What if no one wanted to be his friend after this because they found they preferred hanging out when he wasn't around. What if Regulus is sorted into Slytherin his own house rejects him for it. What if he'll never be this happy again. </p><p>What if he's just never happy again. </p><p>The thought of that causes him to drop to his knees onto the stone cold floor. Feeling defeated. For a moment he wishes he could find it in him to support his parents beliefs, everything would be easier than. His family would accept him, he'd have his brother back. He wouldn't have to keep proving himself because he would be the exact person everyone thinks he is. </p><p>It would just be so much easier. But it wouldn't be him. So why should he change himself just to make things easier. Why should he change himself when there are people who love him for who he is and who he can be. </p><p>As he remained on the floor he heard footsteps approaching down the hall behind him, "Are you alright?" a voice asked, it was Remus. </p><p>"Yeah, just tripped," Sirius replied with a weak laugh trying to cover up the thoughts he was having.</p><p>"Did you need to talk?" Remus asked helping Sirius back to his feet. Sirius stood looking at the concerned expression on his friends face. A part of him wanted to talk but ultimately he wanted their last day together to be a happy one. Instead of talking he just pulled Remus into a warm embrace. </p><p>"Thank you," Sirius said, his voice muffled from Remus' jumper.</p><p>"For what?" Remus asked confused by the switch in Sirius' emotions as he wrapped his own arms around his friend.</p><p>"Existing." Sirius replied sincerely wishing this moment could never end. </p><p>"I'm going to miss you." Remus whispered gently as he rested his own head upon Sirius'.</p><p>"Not half as bloody much as I'm going to miss you," Sirius replied, still muffled. </p><p>"Look after yourself," Remus requested as he pulled away from their hug, "For me," he added looking straight into Sirius' eyes. </p><p>"Only if you do the same for me," He replied with a genuine smile finally letting go of Remus. </p><p>"Deal," Remus replied holding out a hand.</p><p>"Deal." Sirius repeated shaking his friends hand in agreement.</p><p>"What's a deal?" James asked joining his friends in their dorm with Peter trailing behind.</p><p>"That we're all going to have a bloody brilliant summer regardless of what we're doing and how much we see each other." Sirius stated. </p><p>"I think I can agree to that," James declared, "You guys have to write back to me." he added.</p><p>"Oh yeah, it's us that don't reply." Remus teased. </p><p>"I am going to bombard you three with letters," Sirius shared. </p><p>"I for one am looking forward to that," Remus replied.</p><p>"Me too," Peter chipped in.</p><p>"Me three," James continued. </p><p>"And me four." Sirius added wanting to continue the chain even if it didn't make sense to.</p><p>"All in boys" James requested stretching out his arms to invite his friends into a group hug. Sirius was first in soon after joined by Remus and Peter. The four of them had become as good of friends as any four people could ever wish to be. They weren't lonely anymore and in the moment they truly believed they never would be alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Engaged and Enraged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23rd June 1972</p><p>The train whistle sang a somber song of solace as the students boarded the train. In their usual spot the boys sat still with an air of tense silence filling the air to the point in which they feel like they can't breathe. Sirius was the first to break the silence with a cough. He knew a decent portion of this awkwardness was because of him and what he was going back to. </p><p>"Lighten up lads, you're going home." Sirius stated desperate to ensure his friends day isn't spoilt by him, "If I was going back to a woman as wonderful as yours James I wouldn't be able to wipe the smile off my face." he added. </p><p>"Do you have a crush on my mum?" James asked half joking/half concerned. </p><p>"I have a mum-crush on her not a girl-crush." Sirius insisted even though no one really fully understood what he said. </p><p>"You're such an idiot," James laughed allowing the mood to get lighter. </p><p>"I learn from the best Jamesy," Sirius teased with a smug grin. It hurt his friends to watch his smile grow knowing it was only temporary, "So what are you guys looking forward to doing when you're home?" he asked. </p><p>"Sirius," Remus begun trying to tell his friend to stop in fear of their more positive thoughts hurting him.</p><p>"Please. I want to know." Sirius reassured, it'd give him something to dream of when he's stuck alone in his room. This conversation would be one of the clearest windows he would ever have into a happy family. He wanted to see what he was missing. </p><p>"I'm looking forward to getting to go on my broom again." James replied, being the first of the boys to answer Sirius' question, "And mum's breakfasts!" he added excitedly.</p><p>"She is a brilliant cook," Sirius replied, "Pete?" he added continuing the conversation around the group.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to seeing my cat again," Peter replied, "And homemade cookies!" he continued with great excitement.</p><p>"You'll have to get me some of those mate," Sirius requested, "What about you Remus?" he continued turning slightly to face the boy beside him.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to not having to listen to James snoring all night." Remus joked, there wasn't much he was looking forward to at home. Similarly to Sirius, Hogwarts was more of a home to him than his own was.</p><p>"I'd have to agree with you there, I'm certain your snoring is the reason I dream of trains." Sirius joked with hearty laughter. His own perceived joy was almost enough to make everyone forget what Sirius was headed back to. And maybe it would've been had their not been a guest at the doorway to their compartment. </p><p>Lucius loomed in the doorway with Narcissa on his arm, his eyes glanced around the small compartment before scoffing.</p><p>"Can we help you?" James asked over-confidently. </p><p>"Oh do calm down, we're here for the traitor not you." Lucius stated only making James angrier. </p><p>"Well the only traitor in here is you so feel free to go." James demanded doing all he could to defend his friend. Secretly he was afraid, if this became a duel he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Lucius. But he wasn't going to let his fears prevent him from helping Sirius. So he kept his fears in his head where they was safe. Or at least he thought they was safe there. </p><p>"Awww, he's scared of you darling," Narcissa teased putting her occlumency skills to use. James was stunned being unaware of how good she was at such magic. </p><p>"Now, back to business." Lucius demanded turning back to face Sirius directly.</p><p>"What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius demanded trying to keep his mind as blank as possible to protect his thoughts. </p><p>"Can't I stop by to say goodbye to my future cousin-in-law," Lucius stated as he causally dropped an unsurprising bomb. </p><p>"Engaged, don't you think you could've done a bit better Cissy," Sirius teased stealing the nickname Bellatrix granted Narcissa. </p><p>"Don't call me that." Narcissa demanded, "And regardless of what you think Lucius is a brilliant man who's going to do brilliant things." She added looking proudly to her fiancé. </p><p>Sirius scoffed, "Oh yes, living off of Daddy's trust fund is really doing brilliant things." he teased. </p><p>"At least I still have a trust fund, you wrote yourself out of your families wealth the second you dared to stray and fraternize with mudbloods." Lucius replied spitefully looking only to Remus as he lingered over every syllable in the word mudblood. </p><p>"I'd rather franternize with a million mu-" Sirius started pausing just in time to not fully make a mistake, "half-bloods before I spent a second with a blood supremacist like yourself." he finished angrily.</p><p>"Just because your beliefs are different to mine doesn't make you better than me." Lucius insisted. </p><p>"No, but my morals do." Sirius defended, "Now if you don't mind could you, how do I put this politely, GET THE HELL OUT AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS." Sirius shouted loud enough for those still on the platform to hear. Lucius rolled his eyes before walking away keeping Narcissa on his arm.</p><p>"You alright mate?" Remus asked watching the anger begin to drain from Sirius. </p><p>"Can't believe they would bother doing that," Sirius mumbled, "He's such a bastard".</p><p>"You can say that again."James added, "And that cousin of yours." </p><p>"Can you believe she's not worst of them?" Sirius replied, "You should meet dearest cousin Bellatrix. The only nice one is Andromeda," he continued as the train jolted off on it's journey. </p><p>"They're really that bad?" James asked. </p><p>"I'm near certain Bellatrix would try and kill me if she thought she'd get away with it," Sirius joked. </p><p>"Charming, who needs them when you've got us," James commented with a cheery smile that told Sirius all he needed was his friends. </p><p>"Precisely." Sirius replied with a wide smile hiding his pain, just because he had all he needed doesn't mean that the idea of having a loving family wasn't one he didn't like. </p><p>"Reckon you'll go to the wedding?" Remus asked. </p><p>"I'll most likely be dragged along and told to keep quiet," Sirius replied, almost being completely honest. He was sure to miss out the fact that he would be forcibly kept quiet by some kind of charm or jinx. </p><p>"Do give the happy couple our best," James added sarcastically, "I can't believe you're gonna be related to that greasy bastard." </p><p>"Only by marriage." Sirius reaffirmed, "Doubt they'll be getting married until next summer anyways. He only proposed because he's scared she'll find someone better next year".</p><p>"How's she going to manage with her precious Malfoy to follow around." James teased. </p><p>"Mostly likely she'll hang around Snivellous, he could do with the friends." Sirius replied. </p><p>"That bloody slimeball." James grumbled, "What on Earth is going on in Evans' head to make her think he's better company than I am?" he complained. </p><p>"For starters he calls Lily by her name," Remus commented. </p><p>"If she's insistent on calling me Potter then I'll call her Evans simple as." James justified. </p><p>"He doesn't antagonise her with every conversation they have," Sirius added. </p><p>"Come on mate, you're meant to be on my side." James said hurt by Sirius' defection. </p><p>"I hate Snivellous as much as you do James, but I have got a point regardless." Sirius insisted resting his head against the window watching the countryside pass by him. </p><p>"I'm going to miss that view," Remus stated leaning in closer to Sirius in order to see out of the window a bit better. </p><p>"Your cottage is literally in the countryside," Sirius replied as he felt Remus' presence grow closer to him. </p><p>"It's not the same," Remus stated, he had to stop himself from speaking any further and admitting to his friend that the reason it's not the same is because he's alone and there's no one to share it with, no Sirius there explore it with. </p><p>"I suppose not, I've got a park just across the road from where I live." Sirius stated, he'd never really spoken about his home before. His friends new very little about it besides it being in London and how generally dismal it is. "I watch the dogs in it run around from my window. How I envy them at times." he continued speaking as though he was travelling through his train of thoughts all on his own. </p><p>"Under different circumstances Grimmauld Place might actually be a decent place to live." James replied not taking a moment to consider the implications of saying it. </p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." Sirius replied taking a moment to consider James' statement, "Could do with redecorating. Dark artefacts bloody everywhere. It's like a museum of evil." he continued allowing his friends to discover even more about his house and, to a degree, his family. </p><p>"I would've thought dark wizards would've wanted to keep that stuff private, not display it like trophies." James questioned.</p><p>"What I've come to learn by now is that most aren't afraid to show who they are if they're powerful enough to not be caught." Sirius replied with deep sorrow. The compartment remained silent for some time after this. No one knew how to continue the conversation and they could tell their plan of keeping Sirius happy on the journey had promptly failed. </p><p>"Have you got your cards to hand James?" Remus asked breaking the silence.</p><p>"Yeah, they're in the top of my bag," James replied unsure of what Remus wanted them for.</p><p>"Why don't we play some games, to pass the time," Remus suggested looking over to Sirius who was slumped over in his own sadness. </p><p>"Sounds good to me," Sirius replied giving them the okay to play. This filled a great majority of the journey and even managed to lift the spirits of the friends after a good few rounds. In fact they was having so much fun they almost didn't notice the station coming into view. </p><p>"Here we are boys." James said being the first to see the station as he packed up the cards. </p><p>"Merlin," Sirius stated as he frantically pulled off his leather jacket replacing it with a more formal suede jacket from his luggage. His parents would hate to see Sirius in such muggle fashion, his leather jackets were gifts from the odd few members of his family that don't despise him having similar beliefs to his own. His first was a gift from his uncle Alphard as a birthday present and another was from his cousin Andromeda as a starting Hogwarts present. </p><p>"Ready to go?" Remus asked looking solely to Sirius. His friend simply shook his head feeling a deep panic setting in.</p><p>"That's okay mate you can take your time." James added. </p><p>"Yeah, we're here for you." Peter continued. </p><p>"Thanks guys, but I don't want to make you late to seeing your families." Sirius stated. </p><p>"Nonsense, we're happy to stay here with you for a moment longer," James continued doing his best to ensure Sirius' realises that they've got his back regardless of anything else. </p><p>"I should get going anyway or the parents will be annoyed." Sirius justified. </p><p>"You two go, we'll be right behind." Remus stated gesturing James and Peter away, "We don't need to get off this train until you're ready to." he told Sirius. </p><p>"I do appreciate the sentiment mate but they will be annoyed if I take too long." Sirius insisted knowing his parents fury. Remus just looked at Sirius not saying anything, not doing anything, just looking. Remembering what the boy in front of him looks like just on the scary off chance he doesn't get to see it again. </p><p>"I'm really going to bloody miss you Sirius," Remus said holding back his tears. </p><p>"Not as much as I'll miss you Remus," Sirius replied pulling Remus into the warmest embrace either boy had ever received, "Stay safe please." Sirius requested. </p><p>"You too mate," Remus replied pulling out of the embrace and grabbing his bag. </p><p>"Back to the real world we go," Sirius stated sadly as he carried his bag off the train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Those That Love Us Can Cut The Deepest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23rd June 1972</p><p>For the most part, the station was bustling with students and parents being reconnected with one another, James and Peter found their parents within these busy crowds. This wasn't the case for Sirius and Remus. As usual their parents remained hidden away at the back, away from everyone else. </p><p>"Have a good summer boys," Euphemia said gleefully as Remus and Sirius walked through the crowds after saying their goodbyes to their friends. </p><p>"This is it," Sirius stated quietly as the reemerged from the crowd. </p><p>"See you in September." Remus said knowing there was no chance he'd see Sirius before that. </p><p>"See you then." Sirius replied, both boys wanted to hug again one final time but that would be something neither of their parents would look too kindly upon so they simply exchanged one final glace before parting ways. </p><p>Remus joined his father who already had a scent of whiskey on him. Whilst Lyall was stood attempting to tidy up Remus' outfit, Sirius walked over to his mother, father and brother. </p><p>"It's about time." Orion hissed. </p><p>"I see you still haven't ditched that mudblood." Walburga complained staring over at Remus. </p><p>"Don't talk about him like that." Sirius demanded feeling his anger rising within him quickly. Orion planted a strong smack across the back of Sirius' head. </p><p>"Keep your voice down." Orion demanded through gritted teeth. Sirius looked down in silence as his mother grabbed him by the ear dragging him from the station. Little did Sirius know that both Remus and James had seen this happen. Peter and his family had already left in an attempt to miss the traffic so James and his parents walked over to Remus and Lyall. </p><p>"Did you see that?" Remus asked as James reached within earshot. </p><p>"I can't believe they'd just do that in front of everyone." James replied with shock. </p><p>"If that's what they'll do to him in public..." Remus began, his words drifting away as he couldn't find it in him to complete that sentence. James knew where Remus was going with it and could quite believe it either. Today they received a newfound understanding of what Sirius has to deal with at home.</p><p>"It's time to go now boy." Lyall decided walking towards the exit of the station. Remus and James exchanged one last goodbye before going their separate ways out of Kings Cross. Getting into Lyall's car Remus let out a deep breath he'd been holding for Merlin knows how long. They began the long drive home in silence and it wasn't broken until Remus decided to speak up.</p><p>"How's mum?" he asked. </p><p>"She's getting by. She'll be happy to have you home," Lyall stated, "we both are." he added weakly. It's not that he didn't mean it because he truly did but he was concerned that Remus simply wouldn't believe him. </p><p>"I'm happy to be home," Remus replied, he was going to deeply miss his friends but full moons were less stressful at home. There was no worries about hiding it from those around him. </p><p>"You know it's still an option for me to teach you boy rather than going back to Hogwarts." Lyall shared, he had been deeply against Remus attending the school in the first place due to his condition, even with the adjustments Dumbledore had made for him.</p><p>"Dad, I do appreciate the offer but I really enjoy Hogwarts and seeing my friends every day and-" Remus rambled. </p><p>"I know, I just worry about you kid. It'd be safer if you was at home." Lyall interrupted. </p><p>"I've been fine so far," Remus justified. </p><p>"All it takes is one forgotten full moon or you not getting to that shack in time and you've put someone's life in danger so you can spend time with your friends. It doesn't really seem fair does it." Lyall said cutting deeper into Remus than any of his scars do. </p><p>"Dad, Hogwarts is safe for me. I haven't put anyone in danger yet and I'm not going to." Remus insisted even though he didn't believe the words he was saying. His fears of hurting those he loves has always been there and his fathers words only made these fears feel like they're growing larger. </p><p>"If you want to take that risk then there's nothing I can do to stop that." Lyall concluded. The rest of the journey was suffered in silence. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the Potters, James is struggling to come to terms with what he witnessed happening to Sirius, "I just don't understand how they can do that to him." James stated. </p><p>"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry there's nothing we can do. He knows he can always come to ours if he needs to." Euphemia reminded her son. </p><p>"I just wish I could stop it from happening," James continued. </p><p>"As do we son, but it's out of our hands." Fleamont added, "We've left his bed in your room in case he needs it again." he continued as James began to head upstairs. </p><p>"Thanks dad," James replied before continuing to rush upstairs dragging his luggage behind him. He haphazardly threw his belongings into his room before flopping down onto his bed doing his best to clear the sights he'd seen at the station out of his head. That wasn't the memory of Sirius he wanted to be in his head. He wanted to remember them laughing during a prank or them fighting over something utterly stupid. Because that was Sirius, not the boy he saw being ushered away by some truly terrible people. </p><p> </p><p>Those truly terrible people were indeed doing some truly terrible things at this moment. Regulus had headed straight to his room not wanting any part of what was in store for his brother. Instead he sat talking to Kreacher trying to ignore whatever could be heard from the living room. </p><p>"So Hogwarts is better than your brother now?" Orion asked, his words sounding like poison. </p><p>"I just didn't feel like coming home over Easter. That's not a crime." Sirius defended. </p><p>"But it is disrespectful," Orion demanded landing another smack across Sirius' face. </p><p>"Oh because this instead is so respectful," Sirius shouted through streams of tears. Another smack. </p><p>"Learn your place boy." Orion shouted back. </p><p>"I know my place, and it's not here. It's at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor with all my half-blood friends." Sirius teased taking things a step too far for his own good. His father began to approach him once more until Walburga stopped him. Sirius couldn't understand why until he watched her slowly draw her wand pointing it directly at her son. </p><p>Sirius pivoted quickly rushing to his room, ignoring his bags. He had one thought on his mind. Survival. He ran and ran and ran, his feet pounding the wooden floor boards up the first flight of stairs trying to drown out the screams of his mother chasing him. </p><p>He could've made it into his room in time, safely hidden behind a locked door but he didn't. He stopped at the top of the second flight of stairs just for a moment. Regulus' door was partially open and the boys eyes met. Regulus didn't know what was happening until he had no choice but to see his brother fall to the ground, writhing in pain as the cruciatus curse shot through his body from his mothers wand. </p><p>"That should teach you to talk to your father like that." Walburga hissed looking down at Sirius still convulsing through the torturous pain, "Stupefy," she shouted knocking Sirius further into his room so she could pull the door shut and firmly lock the door with both a locking charm and a physical key, "KREACHER!" she called. </p><p>"Yes, Madame Black." Kreacher said as he apparated into the hallway. </p><p>"Can you put Sirius' luggage into his room with him." Walburga requested not wanting to have to see her eldest son again. </p><p>"Yes Madame Black." Kreacher replied before heading downstairs to fetch the bags. </p><p>"Regulus?" Walburga asked knocking gently on his bedroom door. </p><p>"Yes mother?" Regulus replied politely. </p><p>"Dinner will be ready soon, be down in 10 minutes darling." Walburga requested gently before heading back downstairs. </p><p>Simultaneously Kreacher had finished taking the last of Sirius' bags into his room, he looked at the boy now laying limp on the floor with disgust. It almost filled the elf with glee to see the most disrespectful member of the Noble House of Black laying in agony from the hands of his dearest Madame Black. Once again he apparated this time back into Regulus' room. </p><p>"Is Master Regulus ready for dinner?" Kreacher asked. </p><p>"In a moment Kreacher. How's my brother?" Regulus asked quietly knowing he shouldn't care, his parents wouldn't be happy to know that he cared any amount for Sirius. </p><p>"He's hurt but he'll recover." Kreacher replied sounding disappointed by the second half of his sentence. </p><p>"Thank you." Regulus stated, "I'll be downstairs in just a minute." he added gesturing for Kreacher to leave the room. Regulus walked over to a locked draw in his desk, he placed a small silver key into the lock turning slowly in hope of the click being quiet. He slid the draw open silently pulling a folded piece of parchment out of it. </p><p>Regulus locked the draw and hid the key where he hoped no one would ever find it. As he silently walked past Sirius' bedroom on his way downstairs he slipped the parchment under his brothers door so quick you could've thought he simply tripped. He continued down the stairs as quick as he could. </p><p>His footsteps away echoed through the corridor all the way into Sirius' room. He still remained on the floor in pain now staring at the parchment. Slowly he extends his arm to be able to reach it, pulling himself to a seated position he unfolds the paper revealing a letter. </p><p>Dear Sirius</p><p>It's good to have you home, even if we cannot see each other. I wish you could've come home for my birthday, it was the first I had to spend without you. I know things haven't been great between us the past few years but I do truly miss being your brother. </p><p>I hope in September, when we're both at Hogwarts we can get to know each other again and maybe have a shot at being as close as we once was again. I am so sorry for what our parents do to you. </p><p>Yours Sincerly, R.A.B.</p><p>A single tear rolled down Sirius' cheek, it was nice for him to hear that Regulus wanted the same relationship with him that he so deeply desired. He knew he would need to hide that letter for his brothers sake so he stood up slowly stretching his muscles trying to shake the aches from him. He hid Regulus' letter under his mattress like he would do for his friends letters. </p><p>Sirius couldn't bear to unpack tonight, he was still in an awful lot of pain and he wasn't quite ready to accept this as his fate for now. So his luggage remained in it's scruffy pile that Kreacher had thrown it all in. </p><p>He would unpack tomorrow. He'd be able to decorate his room with whatever Gryffindor stuff he managed to steal from the dorm and common room and he'd be able to stick on a t-shirt he stole from Remus and lay back into a world that almost feels like home. Even if the setting around him doesn't. </p><p>But for now he was going to remain in his bed, staring at the ceiling imagining what the stars above him looked like, wondering what his friends were doing and if they were thinking of him too. He needed to know if Remus was safe around his father, he pushed away any fear of not seeing his friend again. He knew he would. He'd see them all again, just not for another two months. They were going to be an awfully long two months. But still it's only two months nonetheless, and he can get through them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Brothers Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hi guys, I'd like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has read or interacted with The Marauders Origins. if you want more Harry Potter content from me feel free to check out my tiktok (samisntokay) and the spotify playlist for this fic (link in description) I am insanely grateful for the support and love I've received for it. I would also like to let you all know that I'll be taking a couple of days off for Christmas so there won't be another chapter until Sunday (27/12/2020). Happy Holidays everyone :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25th June 1972</p><p>Home. It's where you should be safe, where you should feel loved. So it always hurts so much when that isn't the case and when it comes to Sirius Black Grimmauld Place hadn't been his home for a long time. Growing up he went along with the life set out for him because it was all he knew and quite frankly, he didn't know any better. As soon as he began to speak his own mind against his parents dark beliefs they started to become angry towards him, it started as just screaming. </p><p>Loud arguments would fill the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place frequently and had it not been for the Fidelius Charm placed upon the townhouse much concern would've been found at the volumes and frequencies of these screaming matches. And yet this was only the beginning. The noble house of Black came to their grand stature and fortune through diabolical methods of aggression and determination, so they was no stranger to using violence to enforce their beliefs and values. </p><p>Their lack of morals meant that they weren't afraid to bring violent nature into their parenting. The best form of discipline they knew was to cause injury, Orion and Walburga Black thought that if they beat their values into their son then he may start to respect them again or at the very least become too afraid to dare speak against them anymore. After many years of fighting against Sirius they realised they weren't getting anywhere, his thoughts weren't going to falter and ultimately no matter what they did to him he would be holding out through spite. </p><p>Sirius' iron will held on through years of abuse which only got worse as he aged. The older he got, the bolder he got. The more he was willing to fight against what his parents said and what they did. He would interrupt meetings they'd have with other dark wizards or talk back to his parents that bit louder than he was safe to. </p><p>And somehow he lived through all that pain to make it to his first taste of freedom. Hogwarts. At home he was treated as a prisoner, locked away in his room only seeing other people at obligatory social events or when the grouchy house elf Kreacher brings him his one meal a day. At times Sirius can't help but wonder if being in Azkaban would treat him better than living at Grimmauld Place. </p><p>Those morbid thoughts that cross Sirius' mind are used to help him cope, the dark humour found within them helping to make his pain feel easier. This helped him because he knew within him he wasn't going to end up in Azkaban. He was very different to his family, but he was once one of them and by name and reputation he still is. Being a Gryffindor doesn't remove his last name, being friends with half-bloods doesn't change who his parents are, being good doesn't stop him from worrying that he'll turn bad. </p><p>These fears aren't easy to shake, they fuel his fears and insecurities. They push him to prove himself, they took away his childhood. Took away his brother. They used to be so close, they was each others best friend and now they're almost strangers. Their rooms are just metres away from each other and yet they feel worlds apart. </p><p>Regulus feels this distance as much as Sirius does, he wants his brother back but their parents wouldn't dare allow it. No at home at least, which is why Hogwarts may be the key to their relationship being restored. But it's also being damaging to it so far, Sirius was so infatuated with the school that he didn't come home over Easter which meant that he missed his brothers birthday for the first time ever. Even despite the hatred their parents harboured toward Sirius they always let Sirius out for Regulus' birthday so they'd always celebrated together in some kind of way. Until this year. </p><p>Today Sirius and Regulus found themselves at Grimmauld Place on their own. Their parents had left early in the morning to head out on some dark wizarding mission most likely attacking and torturing muggle-borns and half-bloods which didn't do anything to deserve the wrath being brought onto them. They'd taken Kreacher along with them relying on the portraits adorning the lower floors to keep the boys in check. They allowed for Sirius to come out of his room having secretly tasked Regulus with trying to find out some more about Sirius new friends and maybe even convince him to rejoin their side of the fight. </p><p>But just because Sirius could come out of his room doesn't mean that he did. The door was unlocked but he was still trapped within the grey walls of Grimmauld Place so it was easier and more comfortable to stay within his own room looking to the muggle photos and Gryffindor decor he decorated his room in. </p><p>Despite his brothers reclusive nature Regulus still wanted to at least try and spend some time with his brother whilst their parents were out. So, after garnering much courage, Regulus left his room walking slowly and quietly across the hallway to his brothers door, he glanced up for a moment reading his brothers name engraved upon the gold plaque. Sirius Orion Black, not the first by that name but that doesn't mean he's anything like the others. </p><p>After taking a deep breath Regulus laid three gentle knocks on Sirius' door. No answer. He laid another three knocks on the door this time a little louder and firmer. </p><p>"Sirius?" Regulus asked hoping for a response. </p><p>"What do you want." Sirius grumbled back. </p><p>"I thought you might want to spend a bit of time together whilst mother and father are out." Regulus replied gently. Sirius didn't reply, Regulus considered giving up until he heard footsteps walking on the other side of the door. He watched as the doorknob turned slowly and the door swung open revealing a tired young boy.</p><p>"Come on in then," Sirius stated blandly holding out his arm to gesture his brother in.</p><p>"What are these?" Regulus asked as he wandered through the doorway over to the Gryffindor banners. </p><p>"Stuff from school." Sirius replied holding his cards close to his chest. </p><p>"So this is Gryffindor stuff?" Regulus asked, "All the red and yellow things." he continued. </p><p>"It's gold. Yellow is for Hufflepuffs, gold is for winners." Sirius clarified. </p><p>"Where do you think I'll end up?" Regulus asked brushing his hand over one of the banners. </p><p>"Don't touch it." Sirius demanded, "Won't you just end up in Slytherin like the rest of the family." he added trying to hide his fear and anger towards the idea. </p><p>"You didn't." Regulus replied looking into Sirius eyes. </p><p>"I'm also hardly a part of family, you fit right in." Sirius replied taking a seat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>"Still, you never know." Regulus replied walking further into his brothers room now looking over the magazine cutouts across his walls, "Who's this?" he asked pointing at a model.</p><p>"Umm, I don't really know. Just some muggle woman." Sirius replied.</p><p>"If you don't know who it is why do you have a picture of her on your wall?" Regulus asked, Sirius paused for a moment, his brother had a point. He stopped and considered it, he had it there to annoy his mother in particular but he couldn't tell Regulus that in case he told her. </p><p>"I just think she's attractive, you'll understand when you're older." Sirius replied hoping it would push Regulus off his case. </p><p>"I guess she's pretty," Regulus stated before stepping away from the wall to face Sirius, "May I sit?" he asked. </p><p>"Sure." Sirius replied shuffling over a little to let his brother sit down.</p><p>"Who's Remus?" Regulus asked softly, he knew he shouldn't but the curiosity was eating away at him too much to let it be. </p><p>"Where did you hear that name?" Sirius asked, he was panicked for his friend and for what Regulus would have to say and how much of it would get back to his parents. </p><p>"Narcissa and Lucius mentioned his name over Easter and your other friends," Regulus replied pausing to recollect the other names, "James and Peter?" he added. </p><p>"What did they say?" Sirius asked dropping his guard to find out what his cousin had been telling his family.</p><p>"Nothing too interesting, they complained about your pranks for quite a while, but they did mention that Remus was your date for Valentine's day?" Regulus answered prying into his brothers school life. </p><p>"That was their exact phrasing?" Sirius asked concerned about what rumours they had been spreading to his family. </p><p>"Yeah they said it was a date," Regulus replied looking to his panicked brother, "So are you and Remus..." he continued. </p><p>"We're friends. That's it, whatever those idiots are saying is false. We hung out together on Valentine's day because we're friends and we didn't have a date, we spent a lot of the evening with James and Peter too because it's what you do." Sirius justified, he wasn't lying. Everything he said was true. </p><p>"Are they good friends?" Regulus asked moving on from the prior topic after seeing how worked up Sirius got talking about it. </p><p>"They're great friends." Sirius stated. </p><p>"I'm looking forward to meeting them," Regulus commented, turning his mouth up at the side feeling happy at the thought of being a part of Sirius' life again. </p><p>"Why would you want to meet them." Sirius replied concerned about the motive behind this idea. </p><p>"Because you're their friend," Regulus answered honestly.</p><p>"Hmm and then you can go back and squeal to dearest mummy all about Sirius' friends," Sirius replied, his words cutting into Regulus like knives. </p><p>"What makes you think I would do that?" Regulus asked clearly offended by Sirius' words. </p><p>"This." Sirius demanded, "Why else would you be in here interrogating me about my life, my friends." he continued standing up in his frustration.</p><p>"Because I'm interested, I want to know you. You're my brother." Regulus replied also having stood looking up to meet Sirius' eyes. </p><p>"Why, why now after all of these years." Sirius shouted, "Why do you now want to be my brother?" he demanded. </p><p>"I always wanted to be your brother Sirius." Regulus shouted back clenching his fists at his side. </p><p>"Then why wasn't you." Sirius asked, "If you wanted to be my brother why wasn't you. I live just across the hall. It's not like we're miles apart." </p><p>"Mother and father would never have allowed it," Regulus retorted. </p><p>"And now they would?" Sirius asked, "What's changed that means now we can be brothers again."</p><p>"Isn't it obvious, it's Hogwarts!" Regulus rejoiced, "It's away from our parents. It's just us." he continued hopefully. </p><p>"And Narcissa who clearly can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to my life." Sirius complained. </p><p>"She'll only be there for another year." Regulus commented, "We've got a real chance here to move past our differences". </p><p>"That's an oversimplification," Sirius demanded. </p><p>"Why do our beliefs have to shape our relationship?" Regulus asked. </p><p>"Because I don't want to know people who decide how they're going to treat someone based on their bloodline." Sirius insisted walking towards his brother, using his height to tower over him. </p><p>"What are you trying to say." Regulus asked trying his best to not appear intimidated. </p><p>"If you weren't my brother then I wouldn't bother to know you," Sirius concluded. </p><p>"You don't mean that," Regulus stammered hoping what Sirius had just said wasn't true.</p><p>"You're just not the kind of person I'd want to be friends with," Sirius clarified, "Please leave." he requested. </p><p>"Sirius..." Regulus started before his sentence trailed off.</p><p>"Go," Sirius demanded pointing at the door. Regulus stopped ready to try another plea before taking a deep breath and leaving the room. He crossed the hall back to his own room taking one last look at Sirius' door watching as his brother slammed it shut. </p><p>Regulus retreated back to his bed upset at how the day had gone, he thought this could be a step towards their relationship being repaired but it may have damaged it further. Across the hall Sirius began drafting a letter to James and another to Remus and a third to Peter unloading all of his feelings onto parchment, the words he wished he could say and those he knows he shouldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The Only Five Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26th June 1972</p><p>The mornings after the full moon were almost always than the night itself, the residue aches hurt worse than the initial sting of a fresh slash from his claws. The memories slowly fading back from the night before were enough to drive anyone insane, even more so if you'd hurt someone. Some werewolves, like the nefarious Fenrir Greyback, have hurt or killed so many people in their animalistic form that they're no longer phased by it. But others aren't quite so used to letting this wilder side control them. </p><p>Others like Remus John Lupin. A boy who had been cursed with lycanthropy for the past eight years, he'd always been careful to be locked away safely well ahead of his transformation and aside from his months at Hogwarts it was his father who locked him away. And this was the only person Remus had ever injured in his wolf form. </p><p>You can count these occasions on one hand where Remus wasn't quite in the cellar in time and Lyall received a nasty gash and Remus could recount every single one of them as clear as day. And as Remus rested limp against the cold cellar wall hardly being able to wake up his memories started to flood into his mind of last night and the fifth time he attacked his own father. </p><p>The first attack came within Remus' first year suffering through his condition. He was five. He still couldn't understand what was happening to him every month,  he was too young all he could comprehend was the pain he suffered through and the upset he caused his family. The young boy wanted to stay up a little later to continue playing with the family owl, but he couldn't. Not that night, it was a full moon - he needed to get to the cellar. But five-year-old Remus couldn't understand that, he was upset that he wasn't allowed to play any longer. Lyall carried his wailing son down the stairs and into the cellar chaining him up for only the eighth time. Remus hadn't fully realised that he'd begun to transform into his werewolf self when he raised his arm in a fit of rage scratching his gradually forming talons down Lyall's arm leaving deep gashes. To this day Remus can't quite recall this, even then he may not have fully remember doing this the morning after. But Lyall didn't forget. After this moment he began to disipline his son much more than he had previously done, if he was stricter than Remus may not dare defy the request to get into the cellar again. A situation like this may be spared and it seemed like it had worked, until suddenly it didn't. </p><p>The second attack came a couple of years later, Remus was now seven and he'd come to understand his condition. He now knew what it did to him, when it happened and why it was so important no one else knew about it. Yet still it wasn't until this one particularly cold night in winter he came to find how dangerous he was. After locking up Remus, Lyall found himself trapped in the cellar. The trapdoor had blown shut in a blistering breeze leaving Lyall and his son face to face as the full moon rose outside and Remus transitioned from himself to a dangerous animal. Moving as quickly as he could Lyall scurried from the cellar up the ladder trying his hardest to push open the heavy door against the wind. But for as fast as he moved the werewolf son of his was even faster, the chains held him against the wall but Lyall was still within arms reach. Eventually he managed to climb from the cellar resealing it behind him, but not before he was graced with dozens of scratched down his back. This is one of Remus' earliest memories and by far quite possibly his worst. </p><p>The third attack came not too long after the second, Remus was nearly eight. Lyall, Remus and Hope had been out for the day. At this point Hope was sick but they didn't really know how sick she was and she was still trying to do her best despite how weak she had begun feeling. That day they'd push things too far. They'd been having so much fun just being a family, enjoying a picnic down in the park - Lyall and Hope had a romantic sit down by the lake working their way through a bottle of wine whilst Remus made friends with a mischief puppy one could mistake for a miniature grim had you not noticed it's gleaming hazel eyes. It was a perfect day, so perfect that the full moon that night had slipped everyone's mind. Upon returning home the family sat in a comfortable silence listening to an Elvis record playing, the room was peaceful and it was destined to remain that way until a blood-curdling scream left Remus' mouth as the transformation begun. One thing Remus will never forget about this day was the last thing he saw that night - the look of fear across his mothers face, it was as though she was scared of him, he son. And rightfully in some way she was, Remus was her sweet boy but this was the first time she'd seen him become a werewolf. It was a totally new sight for her, as a muggle her knowledge of werewolves came from her husband and he'd never dared to explain this sight to her. Lyall tackled his son grabbing him tightly and forcibly pushing him into the cellar. As Remus fell through the trapdoor his claws just about grabbed into Lyall's side ripping open his skin. The door was shut as quickly as possible with the strongest locking charms possible placed upon it. There was no time to chain up Remus that night. It was too late. Lyall would've been likely to die had he gone in. Neither parent got much sleep that night being awfully fearful that their son would break through the protective barriers. This brought such a rage within Lyall, he hated seeing his wife so afraid and as Hope got sicker Lyall got angrier and so much of that anger became directed at Remus. </p><p>The fourth attack came not too long before Remus started at Hogwarts, it was the day after his eleventh birthday. It'd been a while now since the last attack, maybe they'd started to fall into a false sense of security, maybe Hope's illness became the overwhelming concern in their minds or maybe it was simply bad luck but today, for the first time in a while, they'd forgotten the full moon. And once more the transformation begun out of the cellar. Remus was hidden away in his room working his way through a book when that scream burst from him once more as the madness within started to overtake, a mildly intoxicated Lyall stumbled out into the hallway crossing paths with his animalistic son who was trying his best to get to the cellar even as his own mind faded away. With pure anger and aggression Lyall forced Remus through the house chaining him even tighter than usual to the wall. His fathers aggression only fuel the rage rising within Remus from the transformation, in one swift swipe Remus cut a slash directly into Lyall's chest before he had a chance to escape the cellar. He closed the door as he laid helpless on the kitchen floor bleeding out, whimpering in pain. Hope managed to walk herself to her husband encouraging him to go to Saint Mungos for treatment. Begrudgingly he went leaving his wife and son alone in the cottage, one weak and sick - the other a raging monster. Needless to say, even through his inebriated state, he was scared. </p><p>The fifth attack came last night, at 12 years of age Remus Lupin faced his first full moon back home since spending the best part of a year at Hogwarts being more than just a werewolf. He was a Gryffindor, he was a prankster, he was a friend - no - a best friend, the confidant for the sweetest boy he'd ever met. He was a chocolate lover, the towers resident bookworm, he was a boy. Just another face in the crowds. No one feared him and no one knew who he truly was. It was blissful. But now he's home and this full moon was terrible. He was worried, he'd already received numerous letters from James who didn't seem to comprehend that the friends had only been apart a mere couple of days and one from Peter too. He hadn't received one from Sirius, the friend who he was secretly most looking forward to hearing from. It filled him with such worry and dread that it consumed his thoughts, but still it wasn't enough for him to forget about the full moon. The aches in his body and silver moonlight shining through his window was enough to remind him. But it made him reluctant to care, he even found himself considering how bad it would be to not be locked up and instead run all the way from Cardiff to London and let his vicious side give Walburga and Orion Black a piece of his mind. Yet still he dragged himself to the cellar, even earlier than he needed to, because he simply wanted the night to be over and he had nothing else to do but wait for the terror to come. Unfortunately when Remus took himself to the cellar, Lyall was out either at work or the pub - who knows, but regardless he was out and - for that reason- didn't know his son was in the cellar. Instead he assumed he'd be in his room as usual. As the night drew to a close Lyall went searching for his son, but he was nowhere to be seen. He had no clue where Remus could be until he heard that all too familiar scream quietly leaking out through the slightly open trap door. Lyall knew where his son was. Thankfully he could get down to the cellar and chain up Remus before the transformation was completely but he did not escape unscathed, a sharp claw dragged a deep gash across Lyalls cheek mirroring a similar scar on Remus' face. </p><p>And this scar was the first thing Remus noticed when his father came to retrieve him from the cellar this morning. It was all too familiar to Remus and he instantly knew what had caused injury to his father. Sometimes the guilt was worse than the condition itself. At least the other scars he'd given Lyall were hidden, he didn't have to face them and he could simply pretend that they we're there. But not this one. This one was a front and centre reminder of what he'd done, what he was capable of to someone he cares about. </p><p>Maybe he was a monster. </p><p>"Dad," Remus said weakly from the cellar floor. Lyall begun to approach him, not making eye contact, not responding his sons words. Just unlocking the chains one by one, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" he continued as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. </p><p>"You never do mean to and yet you do, over and over again." Lyall replied firmly. </p><p>"I don't have control over myself in that state Dad," Remus justified, he was struggling to hold back his tears both from the pain of his condition and the words his father was saying. </p><p>"Then you'll need to learn control boy," Lyall stated landing a slap across the back of his sons head, "Or are ya trying to kill me." he added without thinking. A silence grew between them, physically they was touching as Lyall held his son helping him out of the cellar but emotionally they felt distanced. Lyall didn't mean to accuse his son of that, but he still did. Remus didn't want to take it to heart, but he still did. </p><p>Remus didn't want to kill his father, but he knew he could, and that thought terrified him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. For Now That'll Need to be Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st July 1972</p><p>One thing that no one could deny about James Potter was his care and loyalty to those closest to him. He'd do anything for his friends and family and they'd do anything for him. James was born to two of the nicest wizards anyone could ever care to meet, but they was already quite old. Due to their age they gave James just about anything he wanted including a top class home education prior to Hogwarts, what they couldn't give him was a sibling. </p><p>This led to James growing up rather lonely, for this reason he felt incredibly lucky when Sirius walked into his train carriage back in September and even luckier when he went on to meet Remus and Peter. Their friendship blossomed across the year all becoming closer and closer but none more than James and Sirius. </p><p>That day on the train was just the beginning, James didn't know who Sirius was at that time. The celestial nature of his name gave him a clue but it wasn't until the sorting ceremony that he found his true identity. But it didn't phase him. Because he could see that Sirius was different to what he'd heard about the noble House of Black, it meant a lot to Sirius to be seen in this way. No one had ever accepted who he is so easily, just seen him for who he is without fear of him being a dark wizard. </p><p>James loved his friends which is why he, alike Remus, was concerned about not hearing from Sirius yet. It had been a little over a week since they all went their separate ways from Kings Cross. Sirius stayed in London going to his families townhouse at Grimmauld Place, Remus travelled to the south of Wales to his families cottage, Peter travelled to the midlands to his quaint family home whilst James headed to the West Country where his families large home resides. </p><p>Under any other circumstances it would be easy as pie for James to pop to Sirius' for the day but instead he needs to rely on hearing from him through letters. James had sent letters to Sirius nearly every day hoping for replies equally as frequent, but alas he hadn't received one. Every time his owl returned it returned letter-less meaning someone had taken it. James let his worries run away with him at the thought of his parents being the ones receiving them - whether this was the case or not he became more and more careful about what he said in them. He'd tried to hide a message within it, one that only Sirius would understand. </p><p>But how. How could he do that. These thoughts rushed through his head as he sat at his desk trying to even conjure up what he would say. He wanted to tell Sirius that he missed him, and that he wanted to see him although it couldn't happen. He wanted to check that his friend was alright, but had to be careful how to phrase it just in case the letter landed in the wrong hands. He needed to write with clear precision and diction, so he turned to someone who could help him with that. Remus.</p><p>Dear Remus, </p><p>How have you been? Is your mother doing well? Your father?</p><p>I don't have much to update you on since my last letter but I wanted to ask for a small bit of advice regarding our dear friend Sirius. Firstly, have you heard from him yet?  I still have not and I must say I'm getting worried. Do you think his parents could be intercepting them somehow? </p><p>I think I want to try and encode my next letter to him somehow. Just in case they are being intercepted. So that only he knows what I'm trying to say, I just don't know how or what to say really. </p><p>I would appreciate any help or advice you may have on this topic. </p><p>Many thanks, your dear friend James. </p><p>He wrote this letter first, before he'd even begun drafting something to Sirius. He ran downstairs with it promptly sending it away with his owl. He impatiently waited by the window for a reply, Remus was typically prompt in his responses, especially when the letter contained such concerns as this one from James did. </p><p>As soon as his owl landed upon the windowsill James leaped up untying the letter from it's ankle. Running back up to his room James unfolded the letter reading through it as quickly as he could. </p><p>Dear James, </p><p>I have been well, I hope you have as well. Mum is powering through despite all odds and dad is his usual grumpy self. </p><p>I haven't heard from Sirius either, I gave up writing to him a few days ago. In all honesty, I had convinced myself that maybe he simply doesn't want to reply, but reading your thoughts I too am concerned for him. I wouldn't put it past his parents to have found a way to get the letters before he can. </p><p>You know just as well as I do that Sirius is the only one of us that could come up with an intricate encoding system quick enough for what you want. Do you think we should try writing to Regulus instead or would that simply make things worse?</p><p>Many thanks, your friend, Remus J. Lupin</p><p>James must've read the letter 20 times trying to figure what to say next, he let Remus' worries get in his head. Had Sirius lost interest in them? Was he actively choosing not to write back? No. No, it couldn't be, Sirius wouldn't do that. Right? </p><p>Dear Remus, </p><p>I don't believe that Sirius would just drop us like that, something is going on. I think what I need to do is simply explain why it's important to hear back from him but without mentioning his parents just in case. </p><p>I don't think you should give up writing to him all together. If we keep trying then I'm sure we'll hear back. Maybe I should send him a little care package of writing materials just in case he doesn't have any and that's why we haven't heard anything. </p><p>Many thanks, your dear friend James. </p><p>As before he rushed this letter down to the owl tying it up ready to be sent to Remus. From this he went searching the house for a small box, something he could fit some quills, an inkwell or two and a roll of parchment inside. </p><p>"Sweetheart, why are you running around the house?" Euphemia asked from the sofa having been listening to James' footsteps running up and down the stairs today. </p><p>"Just sending letters to my friends," James replied wandering slowly into the living room. </p><p>"Hmm, why do you sound like you're tearing apart my kitchen then?" Euphemia questioned turning to look at her son. </p><p>"I was just looking for something," James answered weakly. </p><p>"And what was that?" Euphemia continued. </p><p>"A box, I wanted to send a few bits to Sirius. I haven't heard from him yet so I thought it might not have any writing supplies." James stated, having now caved into telling his mother the truth to his noise. </p><p>"You should have just said sweetheart," Euphemia stated rising slowly from the sofa where she had been sat, "Come upstairs with me and I'm sure we can make something lovely." She continued heading up to the house's master bedroom. </p><p>James began to follow on behind, only stopping when he heard a tweeting coming from the windowsill, "I'll be there in a second mum," James shouted up the stairs as he dashed across the room grabbing the letter and bringing their owl back to its cage. </p><p>By the time James had made his way upstairs his mother had already sourced a box and some nice wrapping paper. They were lain across her bed as she searched through the desk in her room trying to find some nice supplied to pop into the box. </p><p>"Ah James, why don't you select what you want to go into the box and I'll begin wrapping." Euphemia asked as she shimmied past her son to the wrapping supplies. James began grabbing what he wanted to gift, the writing supplies as mentioned before as well as a ball of string to tie up his letters with. </p><p>"Here you go mum," James said plopping the gifts onto the bed. </p><p>"Careful, you'll spill that ink everywhere if you don't watch what you're doing." Euphemia declared grabbing the inkwells before James had the chance to mishandle them. She continued to place the items inside the box carefully and cautiously laying them out in a pretty placement, "Did you have a letter you wanted to include with it?" she asked. </p><p>"I do, but I haven't written one yet." James replied.</p><p>"That's okay, why don't we send it off after dinner. It'll give you a bit of time to work on it." Euphemia added shutting the box and tucking it under her arm, "I'll pop it in the dining room when you're ready love," she added gesturing her son out of her room. </p><p>James continued on down the hall back to his own room, there he returned to his desk once more considering what he could say to Sirius. In hope of inspiration he pulled the letter from Remus out of his pocket. </p><p>Dear James, </p><p>I must've just been letting my worries get the better of me, I'm going to take your advice and write to him again. Please do let me know when you get a reply, just to let me know he's okay if nothing else. That's a lovely plan making him a present, hopefully it'll solve the issue he might be having.</p><p>Good luck, your friend Remus J. Lupin</p><p>James had a gentle smile grow on his face, he was happy that he'd managed to help Remus from worrying too much but yet he still couldn't alleviate his own worries surrounding Sirius. Not until he heard from him again. </p><p>So he sat and he began to write. It was difficult, how do you sum up every concern, every fear, every single little thing you wish you wish you could say to your best friend. Your best friend who you know is stuck in a bad situation, with bad people. How do you let them know you would do anything to help them, how do you show them you care in just ink and parchment. </p><p>Dear Sirius, </p><p>I'm counting down the days until we're back on the Hogwarts express, you don't even know how many prank plans I've got running through my head - I'm dying to share them with you, my plans, brilliant as they may be, are nearly always improved by your wild suggestions. </p><p>How have you been? It feels like you've dropped completely off the map, I don't know why you've not replied but I'm rather worried about you mate. Enclosed I've included some writing materials in case that's the worry, if this is not the case then don't worry about sending them back. Either way simply consider it a gift from one bloody brilliant wizard to another. </p><p>I hope your brothers not giving you too much grief, I'm looking forward to meeting him - especially if he's less of an arse than you are. Please do write back, whatever it is you say within it. I just really want to hear from my best friend, two months is too long to go without doing so. </p><p>Many thanks, your dear, best friend, James</p><p>He folded the letter shut and carried it firmly in his hand as he wandered down to the dining room. As he reached the table, upon which his mother had placed the gift box, he found the box to be open rather curiously. </p><p>"James, dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes love." Euphemia shouted hearing her son approach. </p><p>"Okay mum, just came to pop Sirius' letter into the box." James replied as he placed the folded parchment atop the neatly packed box. </p><p>"Don't seal it up yet sweetheart," Euphemia shouted as she scurried into the dining room holding a hot tray of cookies in one hand and a paper bag in another, "Thought Sirius could do with some sweet treats," she added sliding half of the cookies into the paper back and the other half into a nearby cookie jar. </p><p>"Thanks for that mum," James commented watching as she placed the bag of cookies into the box before packing it up with a golden ribbon and bow. </p><p>"It's no problem dear, boys like Sirius can do with every little piece of happiness they can be given, and those as fortunate as us to have love in their lives must do what they can to share their love with those how need it." Euphemia shared wrapping her arm around James. </p><p>"I wish we could do more," James stated picking up the box from the table. </p><p>"So do I darling. We're doing what we can, for now that'll have to be enough." Euphemia commented joining James at the window ready to set their owl off on it's mission. They would've both given anything to save Sirius from what he was suffering. It's very clear where James gets his friendship, loyalty and warmth from. Euphemia was proud of who James was and he was proud to be her son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Does the Killing Curse Work on Oneself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6th July 1972</p><p>Peter Pettigrew has only ever truly wanted one thing out of life, to feel a part of something. To feel as though those around him want him there and to, quite simply, have friends. It wasn't like he hadn't felt these things at home but it's different when it's coming from peers. Upon coming to Hogwarts he found just that in his friendship alongside James, Sirius and Remus. </p><p>He felt so incredibly lucky to have made these friends and he found it hard to believe that people quite as cool that they would want to be his friend. To him he saw three boys who should rightly not even give him a second glance. </p><p>There was James who radiated such confidence that he could probably tell one of his professors to shut up and they might actually do it. He wears his circular glasses like they're fashion statements and leaves his hair rough and un-brushed as if it's done on purpose. And his way with girls, albeit unsuccessful, was admirable. </p><p>Then there was Sirius, he could silence a room with just a glance. His reputation far from precedes him, he was far more than what people saw him as. Unlike James' unsuccessful road to romance - Sirius couldn't keep the girls eyes off of him. Something Peter was slowly growing to envy. </p><p>Even Remus felt undeniably cool to Peter. Remus would always be the first person you'd spot in a crowd, from a mixture of his height and scars he was so notable. Speaking of the scars, Peter didn't know much about them but he knew that they made Remus look exciting and add such a story to him even at such a small glance. </p><p>And then there was Peter himself. A short-statured boy with a little more pudge around the waist than he would like, he was shy and quietly mischievous. Meeting his friends helped him greatly out of his shell, but only around them - or more only around James and Sirius. When it was just Peter and Remus it was much quieter and refined. The true chaos of the group revolved between James and Sirius who were typically the ones inciting the fun. </p><p>But today it was Peters job to incite the fun as he had his friends coming over to his house for the first time. He'd been up since the crack of dawn practically bursting with excitement. His dad had left out some snacks for the boys before heading off to work and his mum had been zipping around ensuring the house was as tidy as possible ahead of Peter's friends arriving. </p><p>"Hello," James commented popping out of the fireplace having travelled through the floo network. </p><p>"Hello!" Peter replied excitedly as he rushed back into his living room to greet his friend. </p><p>"How have you been mate?" James asked.</p><p>"I've been good, you?" Peter replied. </p><p>"Pretty good, these are from mum," James answered handing over a paper bag of cookies. </p><p>"Your mum is brilliant James." Peter commented, "Feel free to take a seat, Remus should be here soon." he added before he popped to the kitchen to drop off the cookies. </p><p>"Hello dear," a female voice came from behind James - it was Peter's mum - Debbie, "you must be James" she continued tapping her face where glasses would be as she came into view of James. </p><p>"Yes, it's lovely to meet you Mrs Pettigrew." James replied extending his hand for a handshake. </p><p>"Please call me Debbie or better yet you can call me Deb." She replied responding to James' outstretched hand with a gentle handshake. </p><p>"Ah mum, this is J-" Peter started as he came back into the living room. </p><p>"I know darling, when are your other friends getting here?" Debbie asked. </p><p>"Just one more friend, and he should be here soon." Peter replied glancing to the clock and taking a seat with James. </p><p>"Just one?" Debbie asked taking a seat on an arm chair. </p><p>"Yeah, Remus," Peter replied quietly.</p><p>"I thought you'd mentioned another friend, what was his name," Debbie queried, "Steven? Simon? Socrates?" she asked trailing through a list of names starting with the letter S not quite reaching Sirius. </p><p>"Sirius." Peter answered acknowledging the fact that his mother wasn't going to stop questioning about him. </p><p>"Yes, him. Is he not coming over?" Debbie asked, continuing her questioning. </p><p>"Not this time, family engagements." Peter answered not wanting to unload the drama of Sirius' family onto his muggle mother. </p><p>"That's a shame," Debbie replied, she wasn't entirely convinced by her sons excuses - especially having seen the way the other parents seem to act or talk about Sirius'. Then, as if he was just on cue, Remus arrived breaking the tension he unknowingly walked into with a simple greeting. </p><p>"Hello," Remus stated cheerfully as he stepped into the living room. </p><p>"Hey mate," James replied. </p><p>"Hello, how are ya?" Peter asked stepping firmly away from the previous conversation. </p><p>"I'm well, yourselves?" Remus replied politely. </p><p>"Doing great," James replied for both himself and Peter. </p><p>"Why don't we head to my room." Peter suggested jumping up from his sofa.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." James replied following suit, Remus tagged along behind as Peter lead the way to his bedroom. </p><p>"So your mum doesn't know about Sirius' family then?" James asked as the bedroom door shut. </p><p>"Just seemed easier not to share it, have you guys heard much from him?" Peter asked shifting the focus away from himself. </p><p>"Only recently, it took a bit of convincing. He's not himself at the moment." James replied, the pain clear in his words. </p><p>"How many replies have you got?" Remus asked prying deeper than he knows he should. </p><p>"Two, I've got them here actually." James replied, he wasn't going to simply hand over the letters for his friends to read but he knew this topic would come up and having them on him would make it easier to paraphrase them. He pulled the two pieces of overly folded parchment from his pocket holding them tightly between his hands. Staring down at the first one he silently read in his head the words he's studied far too many times over since he received. </p><p>James, </p><p>I am awfully sorry for not replying to any of you previous letters, in all honesty I did read them and I did truly appreciate all of your heartfelt sentiments within your words. The reason for my lack of reply is put down to my lack of energy to do just about anything. Being in this house feels like my soul is being sucked from my body, would it be a little too on the nose to claim it's like being inside a black hole? </p><p>Thank you for the gift, I will be sure to put it all to good use writing back when I can and the cookies are divine, a gift from an angel I'm sure. Please pass on my well wishes to both of your parents and my gratitude for the snacks to your mother. </p><p>Regulus and I had a chat a few days ago whilst mother and father were out. It went as well as can be expected, if anything there was less screaming than I had expected. He claims to be looking forward to meeting you and Remus and Peter but I'm sure he's got some kind of ulterior motive planned, I've just got to figure out what.</p><p>- Sirius </p><p>"So the first letter from him is essentially apologising for not replying, thanking me for his gift and updating me on what being home has been like." James commented ensuring he's vague about the letters content in case there was anything in there Sirius didn't want reaching past himself. </p><p>"Mine was similar," Remus replied.</p><p>"Same here," Peter shared finding a letter from Sirius in his bedside drawer, he slid the letter over to where James and Remus could read it if they wanted to. Whilst Remus couldn't help but glance over, James opted not to read Peter's letter and instead turned over to the second response he had got from Sirius.</p><p>James, </p><p>I regret to inform you that I'm being taken, greatly against my will, to my wonderful Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella's home in the coming weeks to joyously celebrate the union between Narcissa and Lucius. It is apparent that my family hate me enough to lock me in a dusty, old room but not enough to stop inviting me to grand glamorous parties at their luxurious homes. </p><p>I'll be sure to give the happy couple any best wishes you may want me to, it's beyond me why she'd want to become a Malfoy anyways - they're all just greasy slimeballs. On that point, I won't just be having to put up with my family they'll be a decent amount of Malfoy's there for Merlin's sake. </p><p>Does the killing curse work on oneself? I'll be sure to let you know if it does and before you worry too much about that joke just remember that I'm dead Sirius. </p><p>-Sirius</p><p>The second letter was much more concerning to James, sure Sirius used some rather dark humour to joke at times but wasn't this taking it a little too far to still be a joke? </p><p>"The second one concerned me a little." James stated being unsure how much he should share seemingly being the only one in the friend group who received a letter like this. </p><p>"Why?" Remus asked feeling his own worry grow even without knowing why. </p><p>James paused for a moment pondering if he should share further, how Sirius would feel about it, how Remus and Peter would feel about it, even how he himself would feel about it. </p><p>"Is he okay?" Peter asked chipping in as both himself and Remus watched as though all the colour drained from James' face. </p><p>"I-I don't think so," James answered slowly, "He just made a joke, a really daft one actually, at the end of the letter and I'm probably just reading too much into it" he rambled on still afraid to disclose the full letter to his friends. </p><p>"James," Remus said, "What does the letter say?" he continued firmly, reserving his fear until there's something to be scared about. James couldn't quite say what he needed to say so instead he just placed the letter between his friends so they could see for themselves the words which frightened him so deeply.</p><p>"So what do you two think?" James asked after a considerable period of silence.</p><p>"Maybe it is just Sirius being Sirius." Remus suggested, he wasn't sure if he knew Sirius too well or not well enough but to him it just seemed like his friend and the way in which he copes with the terrible, terrible things his parents put him through. </p><p>"Yeah, it's all just a big daft joke and sure he is more than likely rather annoyed about having to go to that party but he's not really going to do what he said, right?" James continued returning back to his rambling state. </p><p>"I truly do believe so, don't you agree he'd rather be perfectly alive, causing havoc and annoying all of his bastard relatives than anything else." Remus suggested even feeling a smile on his face as he considered the fun Sirius could have at that party if he put aside his reservations. </p><p>"I guess you've got a point there." James stated only now starting to calm down. </p><p>"Didn't he say one of Narcissa's sisters was bearable?" Peter asked having now read through the letter. </p><p>"Yes, actually - what was her name? Andr-something." James shared. </p><p>"Andromeda if I remember correctly. She'll more than likely be there, won't she?" Remus continued. </p><p>"I would imagine so," James replied briskly. </p><p>"So he'll have someone. And his brother will be there," Remus added not being made aware of the big argument the two had. </p><p>"Hmm, I think Andromeda will be enough for him." James commented trying to not divulge any more information about Sirius, this wasn't good enough for Remus who continued to shoot a questioning look onto James, "Anyways, I doubt Sirius would want us to squander the day discussing him. What did you have planned Pete?" James asked now desperate to divert the conversation as he grabbed the letters back into his possession.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Even if You are Friends with Mudbloods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21st July 1972</p><p>As the weeks past by Sirius began writing more and more to his friends to the point in which he was now answering every letter they sent. It had taken a while before he started to do this because he'd managed to get so stuck in his own head with the swirls of fear filling his mind over concerns of that they wouldn't be interested in remaining his friend. He also just needed the push to start writing and James gave him that. </p><p>But all that progress could be undercut today as Sirius was being forced along with his family for the sake of keeping up appearances. His differences with the rest of his family wasn't a secret by any means, especially now he was at Hogwarts and could be frequently founding surrounded by half-bloods or fellow "blood traitor" James Potter. </p><p>Sirius is smart enough to realise how horrendous today is going to go, he's also smart enough to know that the more of a fuss he causes the worst the rest of the summer is going to be. For this reason he knows it may just be worth staying quite and putting up with the sly jokes being spat at him by his cousins just for this one day. </p><p>As he watched the clock strike 10am he was still in bed, at Hogwarts he was always the first one up but at home he just didn't have the care nor energy to bother waking up any earlier than he needed to. Usually he'd just lay there waiting until Kreacher popped into his room for something or an owl was tapping at his window but today was different. </p><p>BANG. BANG. BANG. A strong knocking came against his door, one resembling the fury of the one and only Walburga Black. Practically leaping from under his sheets Sirius found himself on his feet in mere seconds from hearing these knocks, brushing himself neat and tidy and standing firmly to attention doing his best to leave no reason to infuriate his mother further. </p><p>"Alohomora" Walburga muttered from the other side of the door as she simultaneously removed the non-magical locks too. </p><p>"Good Morning Mother." Sirius stated dryly as he watched the pale faced woman step through the doorway, she was carrying a sealed clothes bag over her forearm. Before she said a single word to her son she dropped the bag of clothes onto Sirius' bed. </p><p>"Don't even think about wearing any of that muggle nonsense Narcissa tells me you have the nerve to wear at Hogwarts," Walburga spat saying each words as though they were individual curses, "You'll wear what's in that bag and I don't be wanting any complaints about it." she continued. </p><p>"Naturally." Sirius muttered rolling his eyes slowly. </p><p>"It'll do you some good to watch your mouth today," Walburga hissed holding her wand under Sirius' chin, using it to prop his head up. </p><p>"I'll try my best." Sirius shared trying his best to hide any fear to the situation he's found himself in. </p><p>"You'll also have a shower." Walburga demanded, "Be ready and in the front room by midday or else." she continued sharply. </p><p>"I'll be there." Sirius replied coldly allowing his head to fall downward as his mother pulled her wand away tucking it back into her cloak.</p><p>"Don't be late." Walburga added sharply before leaving the room and heading down a floor to her own room. </p><p>Sirius grumbled as he unzipped the clothes bag lain across his bed exposing a dark three piece suit set decorated with the finest emerald green embroidery he'd ever seen. Had it not have come from his mother and had it not been specifically designed in the colours of Slytherin house Sirius may even be able to find it in him to like it. Closing the door as he past it Sirius took a long shower in his en suite bathroom even having a chuckle to himself whilst he considering how easy it would be to simply drown himself there. </p><p>For a man who liked his fashion he felt as though he was under the imperius curse as he put on the suit from his bed. It fit perfectly which only made it that much more difficult to hate, he found himself looking in the mirror almost enjoying the way he looked in the suit. For as much as he regards his style as worn-t shirts and leather jackets, this more formal look wore well upon him. </p><p>Once again he was interrupted by three more knocks upon his door, this time much gentler and friendlier. Sirius' attention was drawn to his door, there was only one person in that house who would treat him with such - well any - humanity. </p><p>"Sirius?" Regulus asked from the hallway, "Mind if I come in?" he continued. Sirius replied simply by opening the door. "A rather nice suit isn't it." Regulus said, Sirius now took a better look at his brother noticing their identical outfits. It stung how well the green suited Regulus, but it was a sight Sirius knew he'd have to get used to when his brother gets sorted into Slytherin like the rest of their bloodline.</p><p>"It'll do." Sirius replied hiding the pleasure he had previously felt in what he was wearing. </p><p>"It's not going to be totally terrible today you know," Regulus commented plopping himself down on his brothers bed. Sirius had gone to tell him to get off but decided he knew better than to argue with his brother today. </p><p>"Maybe for you," Sirius mumbled, "But I'm sure I can find my way to rejects corner - a who's who of blood traitors if you will." he continued. </p><p>"Not entirely a who's who, just those related to us," Regulus commented not thinking entirely about what he was saying, "Regardless you'll have me there." he added with a chipper smile.</p><p>"Wouldn't talking to me hurt your reputation?" Sirius asked turning away from his mirror so he could look at Regulus. </p><p>"You're still my brother Sirius. When are you going to get that into your head." Regulus stated. "Even if you are friends with mudbloods." he joked, although he was the only one laughing. </p><p>"It's half-blood." Sirius stated, hoping his own self-righteousness would rub off on his brother. </p><p>"Either way, my offer stands. I'll see you downstairs." Regulus replied as he begun to leave the room.</p><p>"See you then." Sirius added watching as he brother left, once more he turned back to the mirror staring at the man he saw in front of him. It was his reflection but, quite frankly, it wasn't really him that he saw looking back - maybe it was the suit, maybe it was his brothers presence prior but it just wasn't him. He'd left too much of him behind at Hogwarts, there wasn't enough left for him to still see the Sirius Black in his full glory. </p><p>He stayed at the mirror for longer than he had intended to just hoping to recognise any small glimmer of himself. Had it not been for the sound of an owl tapping at the window he may not have ever stopped looking deep into his own eyes. It was Ibis, that could only mean one thing - a letter from Remus. </p><p>The blinding light of summer beaming through his window broke him from his haze, he stopped concerning himself with who he was in favour of questioning what his friend had to say. As soon as he opened his window the owl flew in and landed on Sirius' bed. </p><p>"Hey, how have you been?" Sirius asked the owl despite knowing he wasn't going to receive a response, "Remus must be driving you crazy," he chuckled to himself as if talking to a bird was the most normal thing to do. The birds incessant cooing filled the room despite Sirius' common pleas for it to be silenced, the last thing he wanted was for his mother or father to find out there was an owl in the house. </p><p>He searched through a drawer trying to find the most recent letter he had written Remus knowing he wouldn't have the time now to draft up a new one. "Give this to Remus for me won't you and whilst you're at it tell him I miss him. Who am I kidding, you're an owl. You can't do that. Maybe I could charm you to talk." Sirius pondered looking at the bird who had a rather confused look on his face. "I'll think about it, just take him the letter for now." he added taking the current letter from his foot and replacing it for his own outgoing one. And with a little pat on his head Ibis flew away back out of the window which Sirius was quick to shut. </p><p>He paused there watching as he flew away wishing he could jump upon Ibis' wings and fly away all the same. But alas he couldn't so his attention was drawn back to the parchment between his fingers, he twiddled it, folding it between fingers and thumbs as he walked back to his bed taking his seat where an owl had just been sat. </p><p>Dear Sirius, </p><p>I truly do wish you the best of luck today, I know it's going to be difficult to get through but just keep your wits about you and stay strong. Whatever any of those bastards says it about you is false, you are one of the very best people I know Sirius. You are kinder than them, smarter, and ever so very brave - you're in Gryffindor for a reason after all. </p><p>You have your morals, and you stand by them ever so firmly and that is one of the things I admire most about you. Your heart and your soul are your strongest attributes so please never let anyone take those from you regardless of how down-trodden and dismal the Noble House of Black ever try and make you. </p><p>You're more than your family. You're you and every little thing that entails from your jokes and your smile to your ego and your arrogance. All the good and all the bad that makes you my best friend are the reasons you should be proud of the person you are. </p><p>Love, Remus J. Lupin</p><p>The letter suddenly made today feel doable. He had Remus in his corner, his right-hand man and truest confidant. Even if Sirius couldn't find himself in there today Remus could and somehow that was enough to get through his family and their behaviours. </p><p>He didn't hide the letter away like he normally would, he wanted the letter on him all day. Not so he could read it, that wouldn't be possible. Not in a crowded room full of people that would rather someone like Remus dead. He just wanted to know it was in his pocket, so a small part of Remus was there with him. Maybe just to help fill the hole where he had found himself missing. </p><p>He slid the letter into his pocket and was about to leave the room when the glimmer of jewellery caught his eye. It was the ring his brother had gifted him for his birthday. He didn't wear it much in any shape or form but today it felt right to do so. So he slid it onto his middle finger for no other reason than it felt right to do so, he caught himself admiring it for a moment longer than he had intended to. </p><p>So he snapped out of it, straightened his outfit and left his room, this was the first time Sirius had been out of those four walls since he'd come home. He took in the sights of the house as he wandered down the stairs, almost every step creaked underfoot as he wandered over the longstanding floorboards. </p><p>"You look splendid darling," Walburga's voice stated from inside the front room. Sirius walked into the room joining his parents and brother and even Kreacher who'd be doing their last minute preparations whilst they waited for Sirius. </p><p>Orion glanced his eldest son up and down before saying, "Your shoes are just over there," he pointed over to a small box in front of their largest sofa. Sirius began to walk over to the box in silence and had just managed to take a seat when his mother decided to speak up.</p><p>"Show some gratitude boy." She shouted.</p><p>"Thank you ever so much," Sirius replied in a semi-mocking tone. </p><p>"Don't make me ruin this day," Walburga stated through gritted teeth, Sirius watched as she reached for her wand and decide it probably was a good time to try and learn when he should keep his mouth shut. He continued on placing on his shoes and tying them up trying to ignore the complaints and whispers his parents were sharing in front of him. </p><p>"Am I presentable?" Sirius asked now stood in front of his so-called family. </p><p>His parents exchanged a near identical glance, "maybe if you did something with that mess you call hair then you might begin to." Walburga added snarkily - she never had been a fan of him growing out his hair, nor had Orion for that matter but neither could bear to be that close to their son for long enough to cut it. </p><p>Sirius pulled out an elastic band he had stuffed in his pocket on the way out of his room just in case this issue occurred and swiftly tied his hair into a small bun at the back of his head. Weakly he let out a smile and a shrug as if to ask if it was good enough and much to his pleasure his parents merely rolled their eyes and turned around headed for the fireplace to floo into Cyngus and Druella Black's home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. One of The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21st July 1972</p><p>The green flash of fire took Sirius from the discomfort of his own home to the discomfort of anothers. He stepped out of the fireplace into a grand hall of ivory and gold, the beauty of the home could not disguise the darkness within its walls. If nothing else the dark artefacts lining every fireplace, shelf and cabinet told you the types of people who lived here. </p><p>They was just as wicked as the people who lived at 12 Grimmauld Place and similar found themselves with a self-proclaimed traitor. Although she was still sorted into Slytherin, Andromeda Black, the middle child of Cygnus and Druella was of the same mindset that Sirius was. Everyone is equal regardless of their blood status, seems like common sense to most but to many pureblood families it simply could not be the case that a muggle-born wizard or even simply a half-blood could be as good as they were. </p><p>And on this fine summers day there was a plethora of purebloods spread across the vast ballroom of this grand home. There was obviously the noble house of Black present and more Malfoy's than anyone would wish to count but there was also Rosier's there who were relatives of Druella and few others from various families who happened to be friends of the family. </p><p>"I want you both on your best behaviour," Walburga commanded looking only to Sirius, "Don't touch anything, don't break anything and for Merlin's sake don't get into any arguments. This is a big day for your cousin and I won't have you ruining it." She continued making it even clearer that her words were most directly aimed at her eldest son. </p><p>Sirius and Regulus wandered into the crowds together, the younger of the boys looked completely awestruck by the grand architecture meanwhile the elder looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. </p><p>"It's marvellous, isn't it?" Regulus asked as he carefully studied every gold trim to every surface as though he was going to be tested on them.</p><p>"It's marvellous what murder can buy sure." Sirius replied sarcastically. It was no secret where families as rich as his own got their money from, war and suffering are the worlds largest exports and there's always someone in the market for causing others pain. </p><p>"Mother asked you to be nice today," Regulus commented not being impressed with his brothers remarks.</p><p>"Mother asked me to not cause any arguments, I'm doing well so far." Sirius corrected glancing down to where a watch would be on his wrist mockingly. </p><p>"What's that on your finger?" Regulus asked noticing a sudden glimmer under the light as Sirius raised his arm up. </p><p>"None of your business." Sirius retorted trying to tuck his hand into his pocket, he wasn't fast enough. Regulus grabbed his arm and held it out so he could get a closer look at his brothers hand. </p><p>"I didn't even realise you kept it." Regulus said kindly as he ran his finger over the ring thinking it would simply disappear the moment he got close, that it was maybe just a figment of his imagination. </p><p>"I wasn't just going to throw it away now was I." Sirius replied swiftly pulling his hand away and hiding it inside his jacket pocket. </p><p>"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. I know it's not exactly your... style" Regulus said quietly doing his best to hide the hurt of Sirius covering the ring up. </p><p>"I...." Sirius started unsure if he wanted to go through with the sentence, "I like it," he stated so quietly that Regulus didn't know if he was meant to hear it. </p><p>"I'm glad you do." Regulus replied just as quietly. </p><p>"It almost makes me one of the family." Sirius commented, Regulus wanted to say something back, he wasn't sure what, but he wanted to say something to make his brother feel better but he was interrupted before he could. </p><p>"Enjoying the party?" Lucius asked as he towered over the younger boys. </p><p>"Yeah, it seems nice so far." Regulus replied extending, what he hoped, would be enough pleasantries for the himself and his brother. </p><p>"This is quite a different look for you, finally come to your senses?" Lucius asked studying Sirius from head to toe. </p><p>"Mother picked it out." Sirius replied rather blankly. </p><p>"Should've known. Missing your mudblood friends?" Lucius hissed still only looking to Sirius who refused to reply, instead opting to stand silently looking up at the tall slender man stood in front of him. "What's his problem?" he asked to Regulus. </p><p>"Mother asked him to avoid causing any arguments today, I assume this is his plan." Regulus replied looking curiously to his brother. </p><p>"Your mother must be quite an impressive woman if she can silence Sirius Black." Lucius commented slyly, "Why don't you come with me Regulus. I'll introduce you to a few people." he continued. </p><p>Regulus looked up to his brother asking for permission to go. Sirius outstretched his hand telling his brother that he was free to go and thusly he did, leaving the older brother on his own. Sirius didn't want to let his brother go, he didn't know who Lucius was planning on introducing Regulus to but he knew it wasn't going to be good people, the corruption of his mind would be started later than he wished. </p><p>He walked around the room aimlessly, just hoping to keep out of trouble yet still distracted. That's when he spotted a woman leaning against a back wall, whilst she strongly resembled the less favourable Bellatrix - her light brown hair falling softly upon her shoulders alerted Sirius to the fact that this was indeed the cousin he'd been hoping to bump into. </p><p>"There she is." Sirius stated as he wandered towards the lone corner they found themselves in. </p><p>"How do we manage to get roped into this bollocks?" Andromeda asked with a chuckle. </p><p>"Merlin knows, I'm just glad to have ran into you." Sirius replied, "See what they've stuck me in?" he added pointing down at his outfit. </p><p>"Oh please, don't pretend you don't love it." Andromeda commented taking a sip from her drink, "It suits you." she continued. </p><p>"Shut up," Sirius replied not wanting to confirm or deny his cousins suggestion. </p><p>"How's Hogwarts been treating you? Made some friends?" Andromeda asked, Sirius knew this was simply a formality and she'd probably heard all about his past year from her parents. </p><p>"It's been the best time of my life. I've got these three brilliant friends; James, Peter and Remus." Sirius answered excitedly being happy that he could finally share these joys with someone who would be truly happy for him. </p><p>"Also Gryffindors?" Andromeda asked with something resembling a smirk appearing on her face. </p><p>"Yes they are." Sirius replied not being able to gauge what his cousin thought of him being in Gryffindor with her having been in the rival house. </p><p>"Which one is the one you punched Lucius over?" Andromeda asked with a cheeky look plastered across her otherwise beautiful face. </p><p>"Remus." Sirius replied sharply, he was unsure where the conversation was going to go from this point, how she'd react and what exactly she knew from the day. </p><p>"I'm just glad one of us had the nerve to give that bastard what he deserves, I'm proud of you." Andromeda continued with a gentle nudge of her elbow. </p><p>"For punching him?" Sirius asked confused as to what he had ever done to make another proud. </p><p>"Well yes, but I mean I'm proud of you for being so gutsy and brave. Guess that's why you're a Lion now." Andromeda stated taking another big swig of her drink. "Wish I had half the nerve you had to truly stand up to all of these bigots." she continued glancing around the room, her eyes particularly lingering on her sisters sat at a table nattering away whoever cared to listen. </p><p>"Then just do it." Sirius replied, "make yourself proud." he continued wishing the words he said were ones he could see himself listening to. </p><p>"They'd be so mad if they knew Sirius." Andromeda whispered curiously. What secret was she hiding, how bad could it really be. </p><p>"Even madder than when they found out I wasn't Slytherin?" Sirius joked. </p><p>"That's nothing compared to what I've done." Andromeda replied firmly making it perfectly clear how serious she was. </p><p>"Merlin, what's happened? What did you do?" Sirius asked prying deeper into this devilish secret. </p><p>Andromeda took a swift look around the room to be sure no eyes were on them, "My dear sister isn't the only one here who's engaged." she stated secretly flashing a ring to her cousin where no else could catch a glimpse. </p><p>"Engaged?" Sirius asked in a whisper-yell, "I didn't even know you were seeing someone!" he continued not even attempting to hide his shock. </p><p>"No one did, until now of course." Andromeda commented. </p><p>"Why would they be mad that you're engaged?" Sirius asked as his mind settled back to the original point as the shock of the situation sunk in. </p><p>"He's not a pureblood, which would be bad enough on it's own but you see - he's not a wizard in the slightest. Just about as muggle as you can get really. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you how the family would react badly to such news." Andromeda shared. </p><p>"I know just as well as you do the wrath those wretched people put upon good folks like us just for having different, more moral, beliefs than them." Sirius replied as he looked up to see his cousins face. It looked kind but also scared. He could see how just mentioning it solely to one person had worried her. </p><p>"I don't care about upsetting them." Andromeda began, "I'm scared to have to face how much it'll hurt to tell them my joyous news and it be treated as though I've committed a heinous crime and I'm scared for his sake more than anything. Merlin I can't even find it in me to dare mention his name in a room full of people that would hate him for simply not having any magic." he finished sounding as defeated as one could be. </p><p>Sirius sat in silence, not quite knowing how he should respond or what he could say to help make things any what better. He considered the fact that maybe he shouldn't have pried into her personal business but maybe she needed to let it out and tell someone. Maybe now could be a good time for him to share something of his own. </p><p>"It's the same reason I don't talk about my friends from school where I can avoid it. Regulus has asked after them a few times and I can't bring myself to divulge anything." Sirius commented with a weak smile placed there to tell him how he could understand his cousins turmoils. </p><p>"If it means anything, I think he's genuine." Andromeda replied looking over to find Regulus in the crowds, "You know how many times he's looked over here since you came and stood with me?" she asked. </p><p>"None." Sirius grumbled.</p><p>"At least twelve times and that's just what I've managed to catch. He cares about you." Andromeda told her cousin. </p><p>"He's got a funny way of showing it." Sirius complained, without thinking he found himself fiddling with the ring upon his finger. </p><p>"You'll sort things about between you. I remember how close the two of you used to be." Andromeda shared with a light chuckle, "I'm sure when your both adults you'll have these disagreements sorted out." she added. </p><p>"I hope you're right." Sirius commented softly. </p><p>"When have I ever been wrong?" Andromeda laughed, as did Sirius until the laughed died down to a simple lingering of silence. </p><p>"I know what I was saying before, about being brave and whatnot, you shouldn't tell them if you're worried. That's equally as brave really." Sirius shared. </p><p>"Thank you. I'll be leaving home soon regardless. We marry in the summer and I'll move into his house around then too. I'd love to invite you to the wedding but-" Andromeda began. </p><p>"I understand, I wouldn't mind hearing about it though if you wished to send an owl?" Sirius suggested. </p><p>"Of course, I would love to be able to celebrate this with at least one member of my family." Andromeda replied much more chipperly than she had done so before. </p><p>"I'd love to be the one to celebrate alongside you." Sirius replied with a smile, the first true smile he had been able to muster that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Can I Have My Letter Please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31st July 1972</p><p>It was the last day of July meaning one thing, if you didn't receive your Hogwarts letter today then you weren't going to receive one. Sirius and Regulus received theirs near the start of July, they were both near-identical aside from the equipment lists. The letters had been delivered along with the normal post and then passed on to the boys via Kreacher once they'd been thoroughly searched by Walburga. </p><p>Next was Remus who was quick to had written to his friends almost immediately after receiving his letter. He's just as eager to get back as his friends are, even if it means another year of lying, sneaking and hiding his deadly condition from them. The letter itself was a relief, his exam results were excellent, only beaten out by Sirius in some subjects, James in others and finally Lily in Potions - but he was worried that Dumbledore would be no longer be comfortable letting a werewolf wander the corridors of his school. </p><p>As the rest of the weeks passed by Peter awaited nervously being so deeply worried that he hadn't done well enough to be asked back, he was at the very least lagging behind his other friends academically which didn't help to make him less concerned. When the letter did arrive he was overwhelmed with joyous glee along with his parents and furthermore his fellow Gryffindors once he'd written to them. </p><p>Finally, today on the last day in July, James received his Hogwarts Letter. He was sat awaiting at his dining room window as the mid-summer breeze blew through the window, any glimpse of any bird flying by perked up James in hope of it being one of the Hogwarts owls. </p><p>"Waiting at the window won't make it arrive any sooner love," Euphemia commented as she whipped through the dining room on her way to make breakfast. </p><p>"I want to be ready when it gets here," James replied not breaking his focus on the great outdoors, "Sirius has been bugging me every day since he got his letter." he added swiftly. </p><p>"I'm sure he'll be able to wait a little while darling, come and have something to eat," Euphemia continued whipping out her wand and charming the pots and pans to start mixing up some pancakes. </p><p>"But muuuuum," James complained crossing his arms and letting his bottom lip flop out slightly. </p><p>"Breakfast, shower and get dressed then you can spend the whole day sat at that window if you want to." Euphemia replied firmer than before as the charmed pans started to serve up pancakes. </p><p>"Okay," James grumbled being much more enticed to follow his mothers wishes now that he can smell the pancakes. He took his seat at the table excitedly waiting for his meal to be brought out to him whilst still keeping an eye out of the window waiting for the post. </p><p>Not too long later Euphemia whipped back into the dining room holding a plate stacked full with pancakes in one hand and a jug of pumpkin juice in the other, "Come on, eat up." she stated placing what she had in her hands upon the table in front of her son. </p><p>"Thanks mum," James replied swiftly scoffing forkfuls of pancake into his mouth. He was only maybe halfway through his breakfast when an owl fluttered through his window. It wasn't a Hogwarts owl though, or his own which had been perched in it's cage all morning - it was Remus' owl, Ibis. </p><p>Ibis fluttered around the room before landing on the back of the chair beside James with a letter sat prominently around his ankle. As James went to remove this the owl let out a chipper chirp which startled the young boy, "Someone's in a good mood today," James commented giving the owl a little pat on the head. </p><p>James managed to remove the letter from Ibis and laid it out on the table ready to read it being only stopped by Ibis' constant chirping, "You must be hungry from the flight, do you like pancakes?" James asked rather stupidly. </p><p>"Honey, who are you talking to?" Euphemia asked having heard her son talking through the kitchen door. </p><p>"Ibis." James replied as if what he said was perfectly normal. </p><p>"Ibis?" Euphemia asked coming through the door to find her son and owl looking rather deep in conversation, "Sweetheart, you can't feed pancakes to an owl." she clarified now understanding the situation better. </p><p>"But he's hungry, it must be quite a long flight from Cardiff." James replied still looking at the owl who was staring back with a blank gaze. </p><p>"Come here Ibis," Euphemia called as she walked across the room ushering the owl to a small bowl containing a few small mammals, "That should do him for the journey home." she added taking a seat opposite her son. </p><p>James turned back to the letter he had previously laid upon the table, even if he hadn't recognised the owl as being Ibis, Remus' handwriting was indisputably neat and instantly recognisable by James. </p><p>Dear James, </p><p>Have you received your Hogwarts Letter yet? I'm surprised you've had to wait so long, in his last letter to me Sirius told me how if they didn't let you back for whatever reason he would personally hatch a plan to sneak you in so for Merlin's sake please receive your Hogwarts letter so he doesn't do something completely daft trying to get you back. </p><p>I would also like to extend an invitation to come around to mine at some point over the summer. I'm not sure when at this point in time as I haven't raised this with my mum and dad yet but it would be good to see yourself and Peter again. Maybe we could go for a picnic in this park down the road from mine, please let me know what you think to this idea. </p><p>- Remus J. Lupin</p><p>"Who's the letter from?" Euphemia asked as she tucked into her own breakfast. </p><p>"Remus," James replied as he scurried from the table to draft a quick reply to his friend, "He's asking if I'd want to go for a picnic later in the summer." he continued. </p><p>"That sounds lovely," Euphemia replied watching her son running around the room in search of parchment, ink and quills, "Do be sure to let me know when and I'll make you some treats to take with you." she added with a cheerful smile.</p><p>"Thanks mum, you're the best." James murmured through the quill positioned between his teeth. </p><p>"Will it be all four of you?" Euphemia asked carefully doing her best to tiptoe around the delicate subject of Sirius' home life. </p><p>"Probably just me Remus and Pete." James replied trying to hide the pain he felt saying it. Euphemia simply smiled back, she didn't have any words she could say to make it any easier so instead she just let out a smile which told James things will be alright, one day. </p><p>"I can send that letter off for you if you'd like." Euphemia commented as she stood from the dining table, "Might get you into the shower a little quicker." she added with a rather unimpressed expression. </p><p>"Thanks mum." James replied half-gracious for her offer, half-offended by her constant reminders to shower. He handed over the letter before scurring upstairs leaving his mum in the dining room. </p><p>"Come on then Ibis," She stated sweetly extending her arm for the owl to hop onto it, "take this home won't you." she added tying the letter onto the owl before setting him free. She considered tidying up the table but kept finding her attention drawn to the desk positioned in the corner of the room. She wanted to write to Sirius. Express her concerns and extend her support towards his situation. But should she. Would it be overstepping the mark to write such a letter. </p><p>He wasn't her son. It wasn't her place to become that much to him. But it bothered her so much how little his own parents cared for him, how they couldn't see what a great young man he was. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer like that. But it wasn't her place to decide that. She wasn't his mother. So she left the desk just as soon as she got there and proceeded on with her tidying. </p><p>After an exceptionally long shower during which the house was blessed with James' very own, loud, renditions of the latest hits of the Hobgoblins, James headed back down to the dining room prepared to settle back into his waiting spot. </p><p>"'Bout time you were done." Euphemia commented rolling her eyes as she heard her son creeping back down the stairs, "Don't go and sit back by that window." she continued not turning back to look at James. </p><p>"Why not? I want to wait for my letter." James complained. </p><p>Euphemia flicked up her right hand revealing a letter between her fingers with a deep purple wax seal adorning the back. James gasped deeply with pure excitement radiating from within.</p><p>"My letter!" he bellowed as he sprinted into the living room taking a huge leap over the back of the sofa causing him to crash onto the floor nearly rolling all the way into the fireplace. </p><p>"This is why we don't have a coffee table anymore." Euphemia commented picking up a copy of the daily prophet and flicking through it. </p><p>"Can I have my letter please," James grumbled pulling himself up from the floor. </p><p>"It's here." Euphemia replied holding it out, James walked over to her taking the letter and sitting beside his mother on the sofa, "Well what are you waiting for, open it up." she encouraged looking over at the glee in her sons eyes. Ripping open the letter he began to read it as quickly as he could.</p><p>Dear Mr Potter, </p><p>We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. term begins on 1st September, we await your owl by no later than 31st July. </p><p>Your's Sincerely, </p><p>Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)</p><p>The green ink glistened as James read over it, he was grateful to have finally received it.</p><p>"Will you now relax?" Euphemia asked taking the letter itself from James leaving him with just the enclosed equipment list, "What do you need this year?" she asked. </p><p>"Couple of new books, could do with some more quills and such," James rambled scanning over the parchment in his hands. </p><p>"A new broom?" Euphemia asked acting as though she already knew the answer. </p><p>"Well the Nimbus 1500 has just been released." James replied in a sing-song voice. </p><p>"Hmm and a boy banned from trying out for the Quidditch team will get so much use out of it." Euphemia joked as she wandered back to the dining room to draft a reply to Hogwarts. </p><p>"I'll get a ton of use out of it mum." James pleaded. </p><p>"Yes. That's what I'm worried about." Euphemia shared now sat at the desk, "Ask me when we're in Diagon Alley darling." she added. </p><p>"When will that be?" James asked following his mother clutching the parchment between his fingers. </p><p>"We'll go at the end of the summer, as we did last year. You could arrange to meet your friends there so you can go shopping together." Euphemia suggested, "It would be great to see the Pettigrew's again and even Mr Lupin." she continued. </p><p>"I could ask Sirius when his mum would be taking him shopping and we can aim for that day, if Peter and Remus' parents are okay with that?" James added trying to fill in the missing fourth in his friend group. </p><p>"That's a lovely idea sweetheart, you'll be free to use the desk in a moment if you were hoping to write to your friends. I know how they've been asking after your Hogwarts letter." Euphemia mentioned as she laid the last of the ink upon the parchment in front of her. As soon as she stood up James took the seat for himself ready to write and write to his friends about these plans until his hand fell limp upon the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Don't Let Tonight ruin the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23rd August 1972</p><p>"I still don't think it's a good idea for his friends to come over today Hope." Lyall complained to his wife. They'd been arguing all morning. In fact it was a particularly loud shout from Lyall about how dangerous Remus is that woke up the young boy. It was to be a full moon tonight which is why Lyall was so concerned that his son had planned to spend the day with his friends. </p><p>"Today is some of the best weather they'll get for their picnic and Peter's been on holiday for weeks so it's the earliest they've been all able to get together. Will you please calm down." Hope pleaded back much quieter. Remus remained in his room carefully listening to their fight through his slightly ajar door. </p><p>"What if he doesn't get back in time, he's become so willy-nilly about this stuff since meeting those boys," Lyall continued getting angrier as he spoke.</p><p>"Remus understands the dangers of his condition." Hope replied firmly.</p><p>"Until something distracts him from it, it's that Sirius again." Lyall grumbled.</p><p>"Honey, he's not even going to be there today." Hope commented hoping this would calm her husband down. </p><p>"And yet still, somehow, he has this way of getting into our boys head." Lyall continued ranting, "He's no good. None of that family is and you seem to have no issue letting our son associate himself with them". At this point he was practically screaming, he didn't seem to care anymore if Remus heard their feud. </p><p>"His friends are coming over. That's final. Either put up with it or don't just as long as your back here ahead of... tonight. Hope stated loudly before breaking out in a coughing fit. Lyall sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her back and helping her sip water. Suddenly the fight began to feel as though it really wasn't worth it, Lyall's thoughts on the matter weren't about to change that quickly but he also wasn't going to keep arguing to the extent of causing his wife such discomfort and pain any longer. </p><p>Once Hope's coughing had ceased Lyall left the bedroom dragging his feet as he went. He crossed the hall and stood outside his sons door, pausing for a moment and taking a deep breath of defeat. "Remus?" Lyall asked gently as he laid two firm knocks on his sons door. </p><p>"Yeah?" Remus asked faking grogginess in an attempt to pretend he'd only just woken up and hadn't been listening in to the fight. </p><p>"You better be getting up son, your friends'll be here soon," Lyall commented acting as though he thought Remus could've slept through his yelling. </p><p>"Thanks dad." Remus replied softly. Lyall walked away from the door leaving his son alone, Remus stayed still until he heard the front door open and close. He knew there was only one place that his father was going, even this early in the morning. </p><p>With his fathers short temper Remus had mastered the art of moving around the home silently and so he did picking out his clothes for the day carefully - maybe one of the t-shirt's he'd had to wrestle off of Sirius at the end of term. He held up a black t-shirt in front of himself on the front sat the Led Zeppelin logo looking rather worn, he could remember Sirius wearing it to a Quidditch match. It was much to big and yet it still seemed like it was meant for him, </p><p>Remus caught himself smiling at this memory, it was a rather lovely game. Gryffindor wasn't playing and in all honesty Remus couldn't quite even remember who won, then again he never did go for the game. The smile washed away as quick as a wave washes across the shore with the realisation of why he couldn't wear that t-shirt.</p><p>The full moon. Anything he wore was going to be torn to shreds that night. He didn't want to destroy something with such a beautiful memory connected to it, nor did he want to take away Sirius' chance to wear it again when it suited him oh so well. So he picked a different top, something simple and insignificant that had already been torn apart and sewn back together nearly as much as Remus had. </p><p>He could've gotten completely lost in his own mind had he not heard a familiar voice travelling down the hallway. </p><p>"Hello?" James asked as he wandered through a seemingly empty house. </p><p>"Hi," Remus commented poking his head out of his room spotting James and his clearly enlarged bag charmed to keep the food cool, "Sorry, overslept," he lied not wanting to bother James with his own family problems. </p><p>"No worries, I take it Pete hasn't arrived yet?" James replied cheerfully.</p><p>"Not yet, how have you been?" Remus asked having fully left his room and now slogging down the corridor towards his friend. </p><p>"Good, excited to get back to Hogwarts, yourself?" James answered swiftly. </p><p>"Same here, not long to go now." Remus replied as though he was reading from a script. </p><p>"Remus honey?" Hope asked as she heard his voice pass by her door. </p><p>"One sec mum," Remus commented before turning back to James. </p><p>"I'll wait for Pete in the living room, yeah?" James suggested. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment." Remus added before disappearing into his mothers room. </p><p>"Was that James I heard out there with you?" Hope asked as her son took a seat beside her bed. </p><p>"Yes, once Peter's here we'll be heading off out." Remus shared and, now speaking in a much quieter voice he continued to say, "And I promise I'll be back in time mum. It won't be like last time." </p><p>"I know dear," Hope replied knowing there was no point pretending that the argument didn't happen, "Your father just worries, that's all".</p><p>"I'm sorry, you didn't ask for any of this." Remus said not knowing what else he could say.</p><p>"Don't apologise dear, you didn't ask for this either. You were a kid, you still are. You couldn't have stopped this from happening," Hope stated casting her mind back to that night when Lyall returned home with their bloodied toddler in his arms, "Come on now, don't let tonight ruin the day." she insisted gesturing for him to leave the room. She stifled a tear as she watched Remus scurry out of the room. Never will she forget that sight, never will she forget how hopeless she felt, never will she forget the horrors she couldn't protect her boy from. </p><p>"Hey!" Peter called out as Remus joined his friends in the living room.</p><p>"Hi, have you been waiting a while?" Remus asked greeting Peter. </p><p>"Not too long, mum packed some rolls." Peter replied with a smile holding up the small basket in his hands. </p><p>"My mum has sent me with half a bakery." James joked nodding his head down to the oversized bag at his feet. </p><p>"Let me grab some bits from the fridge and we'll be ready to go," Remus commented as he slid across the room headed for the kitchen, "Ooo, could you grab that blanket on the arm of the sofa please," he added glancing back to the living room. </p><p>"On it." James replied rushing over to the sofa keen to get to their picnic. Remus packed up a few snacks and sandwiches from his fridge into a old shopping bag he found under the kitchen sink. </p><p>"Shall we?" Remus asked more cheerfully than he actually felt. </p><p>"Lead the way dear Remus." James added playfully as he watched Remus cross the room back towards him. </p><p>"Bye mum," Remus called out as he lead his friends out of the front door only stopping to lock the door behind him, "The park's just a little way down the road." he added as they approached the end of his garden path. </p><p>"It's not past that old ladies house is it? The one who's house I tumbled into?" James asked fearfully, flashing his memory back to the last time he'd come to Remus' home.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's the other direction." Remus said guiding his friends away onto the street, a wide green space surrounded by a bronze coloured fence now started to come into view, "Now do remember this is a muggle park so do be careful as to what you say whilst we're here." he warned as they entered the park. </p><p>"Hopefully no one will see the engorgio charm on my bag" James commented quietly. </p><p>"Muggles don't notice things out of the ordinary, not really. Took mum 5 years before she started to realise there was something - different - about my dad," Peter remarked being careful about what he says now that they're in amongst the muggles. </p><p>The boys continued across the field until they found a quiet spot under a large oak tree, perfect shade on such a warm day. James laid out the blanket he'd grabbed as Remus' request and between the three of them a feast was soon laid out across the blanket and they took their seats around the meal. </p><p>"Beautiful day," Remus said glancing around the vast green. </p><p>"Couldn't have picked a better day to do this," Peter added with a smile as he swiftly began to dig into the sandwiches in front of him. </p><p>"Did you find out when Sirius was going to Diagon Alley?" Remus asked, the question sounding as though it had been stuck inside Remus' head all day and he'd finally caved, allowing it to burst free. </p><p>"I did actually, I'd been waiting until today to tell you." James replied, his focus being broken from the cake he'd just started to devour, "Tuesday, I know that's rather short notice but I only found out recently. Mum said we'll be going then too." he continued. </p><p>"I'll be able to make it on Tuesday, it'll be nice to see Sirius again." Peter replied, still scoffing his mouth full of baked goods. </p><p>"I'll have to see if Dad's at work." Remus answered glumly knowing it would be likely that his dad would be working and he'd need to wait until the weekend. </p><p>"If he's working mum's happy to take you," James commented wanting to ensure none of his friends were left behind. </p><p>"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any issues." Remus replied weakly not feeling as though he deserved this extension of kindness. </p><p>"Of course, it'll be more fun if we can all go together." James replied with a big smile, "And regardless, it'll be unfair on you to miss out on seeing Sirius again." he added with a grin. </p><p>Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sound of his friends name. In the excitement of planning the trip he'd almost managed to forget that Sirius would be there too. None of them had seen Sirius since he was dragged out of King's Cross back in June, none of them knew what state he was going to be in. Sirius had shared a little bit of his home life with them but they all knew Sirius wouldn't be sharing the full horrors of what he was going through. So they were just going to need to wait until they saw him again to know at least a fraction more of the truth. </p><p>It wasn't long before the conversation dragged back on to mindless joking and prank plan comparisons. The after wound on and on until the food had been eaten and the conversations had. The picnic was done and his friends were gone. Once more Remus was alone, as he was oh too frequently in his life. </p><p>As summer was beginning to draw to a close it was like the night arrived ever so much sooner every single day and never did it feel to come so much quicker than on a full moon day. He'd had a lovely day at the park with his friends, it feels like a such a shame to ruin the day with what was yet to come. </p><p>He was home with plenty of time to spare today, he'd learnt from past mistakes just because that was what was necessary for him to see himself as anymore than just a monster in the shape of a boy. He returned to his room catching sight of the t-shirt he had considered wearing today, to keep a little part of Sirius with them, little did he know at the time he would've had the time to change out of it ahead of his transformation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Merlin's Beard It's Been Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25th August 1972</p><p>It wan't often that Sirius and Regulus found themselves in the same room as one another, but with the start of term being a mere week away they were going to need to get used to it. For all they know they could end up bumping into one another daily, a drastic change from the distance their parents have always aimed to put between them. </p><p> The boys sat at opposing ends of the large dark sofa in the living room of Grimmauld place, they was alone in the room with their parents and house elf being upstairs preparing to go out to Diagon Alley for the boys' back to school shopping. Sirius hadn't mentioned to anyone about James' plan to be there on the same day, it was the safest option for it to appear as a lucky coincidence rather than it being clearly planned out. </p><p>Regulus found himself frequently glancing over to Sirius as though he was about to drum up a conversation but ended up choosing not to every time in fear of saying the wrong thing or getting either of them into trouble. So instead they sat basking in the deep silence which made the distance between them feel as though it was growing wider by the minute. </p><p>"Up." Walburga commanded as she entered the room, pulling on her black gloves as she sauntered through the room towards the fireplace, "Why don't you go through first darling," Walburga suggested looking to her husband.</p><p>"Wonderful idea dear," Orion replied, "Which do you want?" he asked her only a tad quieter than he had spoken prior. </p><p>"You can take Regulus." Walburga answered in what sounded more like a threat than a statement. </p><p>"Come on son," Orion commented pulling himself and Regulus into the fire place before disappearing in a wave of green fire and smoke. </p><p>"In." Walburga hissed looking over to Sirius who would rather his mother simply went and bought these things for him, "No funny business today. You're lucky we're even letting you come with us." she continued viciously grabbing Sirius tightly by the wrist before they too disappeared. </p><p>As the smoke clear from in front of their eyes Sirius was granted with the view of Borgin and Burkes, this dimly lit store was home to all sorts of dark artefacts and nefarious goods. It was only really frequented by dark wizards and so Sirius felt rather uneasy. He watched on in disgust as his mother made a small transaction of some kind - he wasn't quite sure what was happening through the hushed tones and slight of hand going on between Walburga and one of the shop owners who Sirius had worked out was Mr Borgin. </p><p>"Come." Walburga stated bluntly as she finished up in the store. The street was dark, perfect for those who do not wish to be spotted here and that's the case for most of the clientele down this road. This wasn't Diagon Alley, it wasn't far from there but in terms of the kind of store's you'll find they're worlds away. This was of course Nocturn Alley, a street full of shops for a dark wizards every need. </p><p>Walburga continued to hold Sirius tightly practically dragging him down to Diagon Alley. It wasn't long before they found Orion and Regulus browsing broomsticks in Quality Quidditch Supplies. </p><p>"Ah, darling. What do you think of this one?" Orion asked holding up a large broomstick that Regulus was previously admiring. </p><p>"Do you like it dear?" Walburga asked shifting the question over to Regulus.</p><p>"I love it mum!" Regulus replied, excitement thick in his voice. </p><p>"Then I say we get it." Walburga stated with what very few would've been able to distinguish as a smile. </p><p>"First years aren't allowed their own brooms." Sirius mumbled not looking up from the letter in his hand. </p><p>"We're well aware of that boy. I distinctly remember a letter home from your deputy head stating why that was your fault." Orion commented sharply, "Wait there. Don't touch anything, don't do anything, and for your own sake don't you dare move from that spot," he added taking Regulus, his wife and the broom further into the store to look at Quidditch robes. </p><p>Sirius stood still on his spot, desperately wanting something to save him, something to change this fate. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out any distractions and he wished deeply for something - a knight in shining armour, a guardian angel, a kidnapper even. Anything that could make things a little easier. And that's when he heard it. </p><p>"James! James, slow down. They'll still have brooms if we walk to the shop." A voice shouted from outside the store, but not just any voice - it was Remus'. Sirius span around to find James barrelling into the store at top speed being followed by both Remus and Peter being deeply out of breath. </p><p>"You two just don't appreciate the sheer joy of Quidd- OH MY MERLIN SIRIUS!" James proclaimed rushing from the broom display he was at to hug his friend, "Merlin's beard it's been forever." he continued squeezing Sirius so tight he could hardly breathe. </p><p>"Ooo, ouch. Okay Jamesy, you're gonna need to hug a little gentler mate," Sirius replied pushing James off slightly, had it not been the bruises covering Sirius' body he wouldn't have minded the tight squeeze so much but alas it made the reunion rather painful. </p><p>"It's good to see you again Sirius, we've been missing you," Peter commented. </p><p>"Oh I've been missing you three so much, you're going to need to catch me up on all the fun I've missed out on." Sirius replied now receiving a hug from Peter. </p><p>"Where are your parents?" Remus asked glancing around the busy store. </p><p>"Buying a broom for Regulus." Sirius replied glumly as Peter released from the hug, he looked on to Remus waiting for him to also extend such a welcome. And yet he didn't. </p><p>"I though first years weren't allowed brooms?" Remus stated, reiterating Sirius' earlier concerns. </p><p>"They're not." Sirius commented bluntly trying to not act hurt that Remus hasn't even tried to comfort him. </p><p>"You boys need to go a bit slower for our sake," Euphemia stated having now caught up with the boys, she entered alongside Peter's mother Debbie.</p><p>"Look who we found mum!" James proclaimed cheerfully pushing Sirius towards his own mother. </p><p>"Sirius, how have you been?" Euphemia asked as she looked down to the boy, he looked so different from when she saw him at Easter. He was much skinnier, hair reasonably shaggier and the light in his eyes had faded as had the spring in his step. </p><p>"Never better," Sirius chuckled sarcastically knowing better than to divulge his families business somewhere this public whilst they're around, "Thank you for all the gifts as well ma'am." Sirius continued politely. </p><p>"You don't need to thank me dear, I'm glad you enjoyed them." Euphemia replied being careful not to overstep her position here. Sirius had gone to reply but he was interrupted by a voice which sent a shiver down his spine, a voice which make him want to collapse into oblivion and never come back, a voice he was hoping not to hear again so soon.</p><p>"So these are your friends," Walburga hissed standing firmly behind her son placing a hand onto his shoulder in what could be deemed as sweet had she not been gripping so tightly. She continued looking across the young boys in front of them as though she was trying to decide who to kill first. </p><p>"You must be Remus," Orion added walking over specifically to the tallest boy and extend his hand as though he wanted to shake Remus' hand, "I hear you and Sirius are rather...close." he continued forcing Remus' hand into his own for a shake. </p><p>"He's a good friend of mine." Remus replied weakly being unable to hide his discomfort. </p><p>"He's a good friend to all of us." James added being unable to hold in his thoughts and opinions. </p><p>"Well I do hope you'll be happy to extend some of that good friendship to our other son, he'll be starting at Hogwarts this September." Orion continued finally letting go of Remus' hand leaving white marks where he'd been gripping so tightly. </p><p>"Of course, nice to meet you Regulus." James commented trying to keep Sirius' parents attention on him in an effort to protect them further. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you too," Regulus replied with a cheerful smile not quite understanding his parents true nature of this encounter, "Do you three also like Quidditch?" he continued excitedly. </p><p>"Like Quidditch, I bloody love it," James replied with equal excitement. </p><p>"Are you on your house team?" Regulus asked feeling rather proud of himself for working his way into Sirius' friend group. </p><p>"No, not yet. Most first years don't get onto the team." James commented feeling his mood drop suddenly. </p><p>"Oh, are you trying to get on it this year?" Regulus asked feeling his own dreams being downtrodden of making the team this year. </p><p>"No, unfortunately not. But my third year. I'm going to be there and I'm going to make it just you wait." James answered getting more excited word by word. </p><p>"Why not this year?" Regulus queried. </p><p>"Well we maybe got ourselves banned from try outs." James replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "But it's all good, just means more time to practice." he continued with a hopeful smile. </p><p>"Maybe we cou-" Regulus started to suggest before his father hushed him.</p><p>"I think that's enough questions for today, we've still got some more shopping to do." Orion commanded not wanting to let Regulus like his brothers friends too much. </p><p>"Come along boys," Walburga added pushing Sirius out of the store before he had chance to say goodbye to any of his friends. </p><p>"They seem nice," Regulus commented being the first to break the silence upon leaving the store. </p><p>"They are nice." Sirius replied quietly hoping to keep the conversation between just him and his brother. </p><p>"Are they all mudbloods?" Orion asked sharply.</p><p>"None of them are mudbloods. James is a pureblood if that's what you're asking." Sirius answered equally as sharp. </p><p>"And the other two?" Walburga added prodding deeper into Sirius friendships than he wished they would. </p><p>"Both HALF-bloods," he answered emphasising his use of the word half as opposed to mud. </p><p>"What is it about mudbloods that entice you so much?" Orion questioned as they headed into Flourish and Blotts to get the boys' school books. </p><p>"I don't pick my friends based on their blood status." Sirius replied through gritted teeth trying to hold back his anger at all costs. Regulus and Walburga went upstairs to look for a new potions book he needed. </p><p>"Of course not. You simply pick the only ones who'll speak to you." Orion continued to tease as he meticulously watched Sirius picking up the books from his own equipment list. Sirius opted to keep quiet here knowing better than to test his father patience. </p><p>"All done." Sirius remarked now holding a small stack of books in his arms. Orion studied them carefully cross referencing the names of the books on the letter he'd snatched from Sirius' pocket against the books in his hands to ensure he'd only picked up what was necessary. </p><p>Orion led Sirius to the til where Walburga and Regulus had already arrived, an eerie silence could be felt across them. Sirius wondered what their mother had said to Regulus whilst they was gone for him to look so shaken and Regulus wondered the same about Sirius and their father. </p><p>The passed through many more stores getting the last of their things with both Orion and Walburga being cautious not to end up bumping into any of Sirius' friends again. Sirius however did spot them but only once more when they were leaving together at The Leaky Cauldron, just this small glimpse cause a pang of pain to cross Sirius' heart as he yearned to escape his own parents and go with them. </p><p>It wasn't long before they returned to Grimmauld Place after that point. Regulus quickly rushed up stairs to pack all of his new school items into his trunks, Sirius had aimed to also get upstairs as quickly as possible before he was stopped by his mother once more. </p><p>"You're forgetting a book." Walburga commented, what would sound like a helpful reminder form anyone else felt so dangerous from her. </p><p>"No I didn't, must be Regulus'" Sirius replied after a quick count of the books in his hands confirming he had everything. </p><p>"It's definitely yours." Walburga insisted handing over a black book from inside her own bag, "Consider it a going away gift." she added still sounding violent as he handed over what she called a present. </p><p>"Thank you," Sirius replied placing it on top of the book stack without reading it wanting to get back to the solitary confinement of his room sooner rather than later. They both walked up the two flights of stairs silently, the only sounds filling the house was Kreachers grumbling and Regulus excited packing. </p><p>"In." Walburga stated noticing Sirius had stopped at the top of the stairs as he tried to catch a glimpse of his brother being ever so happy, he complied before she had a chance to pull out her wand. "You'll stay in here until the 1st now. I expect you to be fully packed and ready to leave at 9am." she continued. Sirius looked back at her with a blank expression, Walburga simply left the room without a goodbye - not that she usually bothered. </p><p>Sirius plonked down the pile of books on his desk only now getting the chance to look at what his mother had given him. 'A Guide to the Dark Arts' the title read. Just the latest attempt in their plans to convert Sirius to their dark ideology. He sighed leaving the book on the pile unsure what he was going to do with it, what good it would do to keep it and what good it would do to get rid of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. I Wish We Hadn't Seen Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26th August 1972</p><p>Despite Remus being the only one awake the room wasn't exactly filled with silence, between both James and Peter the silence was filled with a hearty quantity of snoring. They'd all stayed over at James' last night after having dropped their piles of books and school supplies home. After some games, dinner and all round mischief they'd settled for the night with Peter curled up on a bean bag in the middle of the room, James in his own bed and Remus upon the bed that was Sirius' for just a mere two weeks last Easter. </p><p>Suddenly he found himself feeling more aware than ever who's bed he was in, I mean it's not like it really was Sirius' bed as he'd only used it briefly. But still it was once home to him. They'd fallen asleep next to each other there, he'd just rested beside his friend for a moment when he'd been asked to stay. And yet somehow that wasn't his greatest memory from that day. </p><p>For that day had been the first time he'd been so open as to show his scars to Sirius, to let him touch them. It was such a fond moment that Remus finds himself often daydreaming back into, Sirius' hand on his chest and the words he said they created such a moment he wished he could live in forever, and now he found himself so deeply distanced from that day. He wasn't waking up to Sirius staring back at him, he was just waking up. </p><p>He almost wished he hadn't seen Sirius yesterday, maybe the blissful ignorance was better of imaging him to be exactly as he was at Hogwarts rather than seeing the shell of himself Sirius had become. The truth stings harder than any lie you can feed yourself in order to cope and Remus was realising this ever so suddenly. He couldn't quite hold back his tears much longer and they began to flow, he tried his best to keep quiet not wanting his own upset to bother James or Peter but alas he failed. </p><p>"Remus?" James asked groggily as he began to sit up in his bed. Upon putting on his glasses he could now see the tears Remus was desperately trying to wipe from his face, "Hey, hey. What's up mate?" he asked now walking across the room to sit with Remus carefully dodging Peter as he went. </p><p>"It's nothing really, don't worry." Remus replied failing to hide his tears in the slightest. James took a place next to Remus knowing it was a place that would normally filled by Sirius and so he channelled him the best he could pulling an arm around Remus. </p><p>"It's okay mate. It sucks seeing him like that," James commented as though he'd read Remus' mind seeing exactly what was upsetting him. In reality it was simply as case of James feeling the same way Remus did, he could recognise that same pain and figured they might as well feel it together. </p><p>"I wish we hadn't seen him," Remus stated through waves of hurt and litres of tears, he thought James was going to hate him for feeling that way and he could feel himself shaking from the fear of admitting such a thing out loud. </p><p>"Maybe it would've been easier if we hadn't." James replied much to Remus' surprise, "But we was always going to need to face it," he continued. </p><p>"Why did we let him go back there?" Remus asked, his tears were seeming to slow ever if the pain wasn't depleting. </p><p>"Because we don't have a choice, all we can do is hope and wait and it's only another five days now until we've got him back." James replied causing Remus to calm greatly, James was right it was only another five days and they could protect him again. He'd be hidden away from his parents threats and violence but he wouldn't be away from it entirely. </p><p>"We'll also have Regulus around." Remus stated as he began to calm back down to a controllable state. </p><p>"He didn't seem that bad to me," James mentioned as he dropped his grip from around Remus' shoulders. </p><p>"Well of course not, you two and your shared love for Quidditch were getting on like a house on fire whilst Orion was trying to rip my hand off." Remus commented sharply. </p><p>"I'm just saying we should give him a chance," James replied firmly being taken aback by Remus' tone. </p><p>"I'm sure Sirius will love to see you both frolicking around between lessons together." Remus blurted out in a wave of anger, no longer being able to think before he speaks. James sat beside him looking shocked that Remus could explode in such a way, the silence between them was loud enough to block out even Peter's snores. </p><p>"Hey, let's not fight over this yeah?" James suggested quietly and calmly being careful not to rile up Remus anymore. He wanted to bring a ceasefire to this battle of words, after all what was the point in feuding when you're fighting the same fight. </p><p>"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what came over me I just - I don't want to invite Regulus into our lives if Sirius is right about him." Remus apologised. </p><p>"Did he tell you about the fight they had?" James asked revealing the information he'd previously withheld from his other friends. Remus nodded softly know finding that James had also been told about the argument between Sirius and his brother at the start of summer. </p><p>"Maybe we just have to leave it to Sirius." Remus suggested as he stared out of the crack in the curtains to the vast field behind James' house. </p><p>"That would make sense, just remember as long as we're there for him then they can't hurt him entirely." James added now getting up from the bed, "Now if you're feeling better I will be heading off for a shower." he continued giving Remus a hopeful look.</p><p>"You're free to go," Remus replied with a mostly-forced smile, he watched as James rifled through scruffily packed drawers as he selected an outfit before disappearing into the hallway pushing Peter off of the bean bag in an attempt to wake him up as they went. </p><p>"What?" Peter questioned as he pulled himself up back onto the bean bag.</p><p>"James being his usual terrible self," Remus chuckled, "how'd you sleep?" he added politely. </p><p>"Quite well, these chairs are pretty comfy aren't they." Peter commented.</p><p>"Some muggle inventions do prove to be pretty neat." Remus replied with faux happiness, neither boy spoke again after this for some time, they both just sat waiting for something meaningful enough to come up so that they had something new to talk about. Remus didn't want to force conversation and secretly Peter knew Remus' had been upset and he wasn't sure what to do out of fear he'd upset Remus further. </p><p>Down the hallway, through the shut bedroom door they could hear a thudding - no a knocking. Their interest was piqued until they heard an accompanied voice speaking loudly. </p><p>"JAMES. JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER." Euphemia bellowed along with firm knocks on the bathroom door, she was shouting to be heard over James' insistent shrills he'd call singing. "JAMES." She shouted one more time before giving up, Remus and Peter listened on as her footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer. </p><p>Knock. Knock. Knock. </p><p>"Boys?" Euphemia asked, "Breakfast is ready," she shared before pausing behind the door a moment in hope of a response.</p><p>"Thank you Mrs Potter, we'll be down shortly." Remus replied for the both of them having seen Peter looked rather too shy to answer. </p><p>"Thank you dear." Euphemia commented back as she headed downstairs to finish setting the table for the boys' breakfast. </p><p>Almost immediately Peter jumped up to his feet, "Should we wait for James?" he asked. </p><p>"No I don't think we need to." Remus replied softly. </p><p>"Ready to go then?" Peter asked back in excitement looking as though he was ready to charge down the stairs at any moment being enticed even more so by the smell of freshly cooked eggs wafting up the stairs. </p><p>"You go ahead, I think I'll take the moment alone to get dressed." Remus shared, "Not too hungry yet anyways." he added hoping his stomach would not rumble revealing his blatant lie designed to buy him a tad more time to compose himself. </p><p>"Okay, I'll see you downstairs," Peter replied chipperly hiding the awkwardness he felt knowing there was more to Remus' words than what he was saying. He slipped out of the room quietly not looking back at his friend. Luckily he'd bumped into James at the top of the stairs as he hopped from the shower now dressed, his wet hair laid in waves on top of his head dripping water droplets onto the floor as he walked.</p><p>"Come looking for me eh?" James asked smugly with a grin wider than the great hall itself. </p><p>"I was heading down for breakfast, care to join?" Peter asked with a friendly smile. </p><p>"Sure, is Remus already down there?" James queried looking beyond Peter to the shut bedroom door. </p><p>"He's just getting dressed then he'll meet us downstairs," Peter shared as he turned to walk downstairs. James continued looking at the door pausing for long enough for Peter to notice something was on his mind. </p><p>"Cool," James stated quickly trying to brush the events from earlier that morning out of his mind, he proceeded to follow his friend down the stairs.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Peter asked cautiously trying his best to retain this conversation to just him and James. </p><p>"Remus?" James asked trying to clarify what Peter was asking. </p><p>"Yeah he seems a little off today," Peter continued as they reached the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>"It just threw him seeing Sirius yesterday, that's all. He'll be alright." James replied near silently as they walked into the dining room and took their respective seats on the opposite sides of the table. </p><p>"Is he going to be alright?" Peter asked sliding a pile of bacon onto his plate. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. He'll get through it. Once we're all back at Hogwarts and Remus is being bothered by Sirius daily then things'll be back to normal," James answered heading straight for the jug of pumpkin juice in between the two boys. </p><p>"What about next summer?" Peter added slowly and cautiously retaining an eye on the dining room door hoping Remus wasn't about to walk in.  </p><p>"What about it?" James asked tucking into his vast breakfast. </p><p>"This is going to happen again." Peter stated firmly before lowering his volume quite drastically. He lent over the table towards James and said, "He needs to learn to deal with it, I don't like knowing Sirius is stuck at home but it's not good for him to let it bother him so much". </p><p>"I know, but he's allowed to deal with it this way if he wants to. You know how close the two of them are, it's understandable that he'd be taking this so hard." James replied just as quietly as Peter had just spoken. His words seemed to make sense to Peter as he dropped the discussion right afterwards. </p><p>And it was lucky that they had as not even three minutes had passed before Remus joined them at the dining room table. They all stayed in silence for far longer than any of them wanted to, Remus still felt awkward about James catching him so upset and James and Peter worried that somehow Remus knew they had been talking about him. </p><p>So they remained silently munching their way through their breakfast until James plucked up the nerve to reignite a conversation, "So, what's the first thing you two are going to do when we get back to Hogwarts?" he asked curiously breaking through the tension like a machete in the jungle. </p><p>"Unpack?" Remus answered sarcastically. </p><p>"Lame answer." James stated, "What about you Pete? Looking forward to the grand feast?" he chuckled further. Peter chuckled in reply with something resembling a nod appearing within his laughter. </p><p>"Plus we'll get to watch the sorting ceremony this year instead of partaking," Remus added casting his mind to one particular first year who'll capture the attention of many students including their very own Sirius. No one really knew where Regulus would end up. Presumably, and much to Sirius' fears, it's thought he'll follow suit and end up in Slytherin. </p><p>But Sirius didn't. So what's truly to say Regulus will. Remus didn't bring up these thoughts though - he just continued the conversation chipperly ignoring what was to come because it was just the easiest thing to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Written in the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31st August 1972</p><p>One. More. Day. That's all he had left to face in Grimmauld Place. One. More. Day. And yet it was feeling as though it would never end. The twelve hours he'd been awake felt more like twelve years and he'd begun to wonder if the day ever going to truly end. At this stage he's ran out of things to do to pass the time. </p><p>He's been packed since they'd been shopping, his friends must've been sick to his stomach of receiving letters from him today and if he paced back and forth in his room anymore he could probably expect a visit from his mother. </p><p>So instead he just laid back on his bed trying to ignore how excited Regulus sounded rushing around the house packing every last bit of home he could. It made him sick to the stomach that Regulus would want to curse Hogwarts with any trace of Grimmauld Place. </p><p>CRACK. Kreacher appeared at the side of Sirius bed in his usual grumpy manner. </p><p>"Mistress Black has requested Kreacher checks if Master Black has finished packing." Kreacher grumbled sounding rather annoyed to be anywhere near Sirius. </p><p>"You can tell my mother that I am fully packed and ready to get back to Hogwarts." Sirius grumbled back sounding equally as annoyed about this interaction. </p><p>"Mistress Black also asked for you to come down to dinner tonight." Kreacher continued. </p><p>"And what time would dinner be?" Sirius asked as he sat up to look at the house elf beside him. </p><p>"Six. Don't be late." Kreacher hissed before disappearing with another crack leaving Sirius on his own, stewing in his thoughts for the next hour. </p><p> </p><p>Conversely at the Potter's residence, quite a different scene could be found, James had hardly even begun packing and Euphemia wasn't too impressed by this. Throughout the day she could be found chasing James all over the house with stacks of books, clothes or whatever else he needed to pack for school. </p><p>Fleamont had enchanted an iron to carefully press the plethora of clothes his son had repeated screwed up in the bottom of his wardrobe before heading out for work, and James had managed to walk into the steaming hot appliance five times before lunch.</p><p>"I've been asking you to be ready for the past fortnight," Euphemia lectured as she resorted to packing James' belongings for him. </p><p>"And I've been meaning to get around to it," James replied blindly chucking things from his drawers into the luggage trunk his mother was attempting to pack neatly. </p><p>"Well you have been so awfully busy," Euphemia commented sarcastically taking out every item from the trunk that James had haphazardly thrown in. </p><p>"I have!" James insisted walking over to where his mother was packing, "You've seen all the letters I've had to respond to." he continued sounding incredibly serious about what he was saying. </p><p>"Can you just go and pack your books into the red trunk please," Euphemia requested shooing her son away from where she was working. </p><p>"Sure," James replied grabbing a handful of books from his bookshelf and stomping across to the open trunk on his bed. </p><p>"And be sure to pack them neatly," Euphemia reminded after hearing a clattering behind her. </p><p>"Yes mum," James replied with a pang of annoyance as he began to resort the books more neatly into the case, he continued doing so until all his books, writing supplies and inkwells had been neatly tucked into a case. It wasn't much longer before his mother had finished packing the other trunk. </p><p>"Is that everything you're going to need?" Euphemia asked taking a throughout search around James' room checking inside his drawers and cupboards for whatever it is he's likely to have missed, "ah-ha, did you want any of this?" she asked gesturing towards a drawer filled with clothes. She pulled out the top item finding a leather jacket. </p><p>Upon noticing the confused expression of a woman who'd not bought her son a leather jacket, "That must be Sirius' jacket" James commented wandering over to the drawer his mother had found, "This is all his, well a lot of it is Remus' but that's not important." he continued pulling his way through the clothes in the drawer. </p><p>"Will he be wanting these back?" Euphemia asked taking a mental note of what was in the drawer. </p><p>"Probably, I'd imagine so. I'm sure I can find space somewhere for them," James answered filling his arms with loose t-shirts and jeans, "Maybe I should wear the jacket tomorrow, see how long it takes him to notice" he chuckled trying it on for size. </p><p>"That would save if from your packing," Euphemia chuckled back, "I'm going to miss you sweetheart." she added pulling James into a big hug as she struggled to hold back tears. </p><p>"I'm going to miss you too mum," James replied sincerely with a strong smile spreading onto his face. </p><p>"Don't go getting yourself into too much mischief this year," Euphemia requested, "It's a big one. You've got to pick your OWL subjects," she added as James wriggled his way out of her arms. </p><p>"I know mum, doesn't mean we can't have some fun along the way," James replied cheekily as he slipped Sirius' jacket off of him laying it at the foot of his bed ready for the next day. "Regardless, we're still months away from needing to pick our new subjects," James insisted. </p><p>"It won't hurt to start thinking about it early." Euphemia shared taking a seat on the edge of the spare bed in James' room.</p><p>"You sound like Remus," James laughed sorting through a selection of old letters on his desk. </p><p>"Hopefully some of that boys sense will rub off on you this year," Euphemia replied cutting James' laughter short.</p><p>"You know he's a part of our pranks too," James commented trying to prove Remus is as nefarious as he is, despite knowing that's not entirely true. </p><p>"Okay," Euphemia commented not falling to James' bait, "I'll leave you to finish up here, dinner will be ready around half six." she added on her way out of the room. </p><p>"Thanks mum," James called back without turning from his desk. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius must've drifted back to sleep as he was awoken by the sound of a key entering the lock in his door, quickly he glanced up at the clock noticing it was five to six and he'd been warned not to be late. Faster than should be humanly possible Sirius jumped to his feet, straightening out his outfit before standing firmly to attention out of fear of who was going to walk through his door.</p><p>Although what was he kidding himself, whether it was his mother or his father it would be just as vile so he tried to hold himself strong hoping he was extruding any detectable fear as the door was pushed open revealing a sight he had not expected. </p><p>"All packed?" Regulus asked excitedly as he pushed his way into the room with a silly grin on his face. </p><p>"Of course. I've been packed for as long as I could've been." Sirius replied sharply. </p><p>"I guess you're looking forwards to getting back," Regulus commented looking at the barren wall that was once decorated with all the Gryffindor bits and bobs he'd swiped from Hogwarts. </p><p>"Better than being here," Sirius replied bluntly. </p><p>"It's not as bad as you think it is here." Regulus replied more confidently than he would normally speak to Sirius, the only response he got from his brother was a scoff as he looked at himself in the mirror, "It's not. Maybe if you were a little nicer to our parents they'd go easier on you," Regulus shouted feeling a sudden rise in anger burst from within him. </p><p>Sirius froze in place, could Regulus really be so naive, so blind to what happens within their house? There's no way he didn't realise what Sirius was going through, their rooms were across the hall from one another. He had to know. So it just couldn't make sense to Sirius why his brother would be blaming him for it all, as if he could suddenly stop it from happening. </p><p>"Shut up. You don't understand what you're talking about." Sirius pleaded not being able to prevent himself from getting angry back as he stormed from his room hoping he would calm down by the time he reached the dining room. </p><p>Regulus, however, lingered in Sirius' room looking around it as though it was the first time he had ever been in it, after all it had changed rather greatly since the two brothers would play in this room together. It would be foolish to say that they seemed so much younger back then because that's simply how time works but it just feels like the only way you can describe it. </p><p>Out of all the things that could've changed since then their gradual drift apart was the one they both wished didn't happen and yet it also seemed to be the most obvious one, as though it was written in the stars for them long before they even knew the decline was coming. </p><p>Regulus took this rare opportunity alone in Sirius' room to slip a letter into his luggage before heading down to the last family dinner he'd have for a while. He closed the door softly behind him thinking about the amount of times he'd wanted to just burst through it and spend time with his brother and then he thought about how that door wouldn't be between them from tomorrow. </p><p>Maybe Hogwarts was a fresh start or maybe it was another step down the decline. Both concepts seemed just as scary as one another to Regulus, he couldn't bare to lose Sirius anymore than he already had but he also couldn't bare facing the same wrath he's seen his brother receive. The same wrath he could hear his brother receiving at this very moment as he walked down the lower flight of stairs. </p><p>"Sit up straight boy," Orion commanded firmly from the head of the table, Kreacher had laid it out in the most grand way being sure to include Walburga and Orion's wands in the line up of their knives and forks just in case Sirius stepped out of line. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late," Regulus said softly making his presence known as he entered the dining room.</p><p>"It's no worries son," Orion commented in a much softer tone than he had previously used when speaking with Sirius. </p><p>"It's a big day tomorrow," Walburga shared with a rarely seen smile, "Our boy's going to Hogwarts," she continued in a more celebratory manner than they had had last year when it was Sirius' turn to go to Hogwarts. </p><p>"And you'll get your sorting ceremony," Orion added casting a vile look towards Sirius as though he'd picked to be in Gryffindor over Slytherin - which for the record, he would've done had he been given such a choice. </p><p>"I can't wait to see where I get sorted," Regulus replied being distracted from Sirius' gaze by the sight of Kreacher wandering back into the room with their dinner in his hands. </p><p>Walburga let out a soft laugh that could've just as easily been a scoff, "You'll be in Slytherin of course," she commented feeling rather sure of herself, "Just like your father and I was." she continued. </p><p>"But Sirius was-" Regulus began before he was interrupted by his mother.</p><p>"Remember dear, your brothers actions don't define yours." she replied speaking like Sirius wasn't even there, Regulus almost shuddered hearing his mothers words hit him like some sort of warning or threat, "You're like us dear, the hat will choose Slytherin and you'll carry the family legacy through." she finished. </p><p>Regulus felt as though he just had the weight of the world dropped on his shoulders, for the first time ever he started to wish he wouldn't be put into Slytherin just to save him from such pressure. Little did he know all Sirius wished for was that he wouldn't become a Slytherin. In fact he wouldn't even care if he was a Hufflepuff just as long as it was something to break the chain, to save him from becoming just like the rest of them and most importantly to save him from a fate he didn't deserve.</p><p>But you never truly know what's written in the stars for you and maybe a terrible fate would always be the one for Regulus and maybe it wouldn't. Unfortunately only time tells what'll become of someone and what Sirius found himself worrying about now was whether Regulus was going to become one of the most deadly dark wizards of all time or if he'd simply die trying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The Other Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st September 1972</p><p>For as much as changed in the past year James Potter found himself in just the same spot he did one year ago today, sat alone in the same train carriage watching his parents weeping on platform watching on as their son headed off to Hogwarts for his second year. However this year he knew who was going to step into his carriage and he was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the first of his friends. </p><p>Staring out the window James searched the crowds for the three familiar faces he longed to spot and managed to lie his eyes on a boy with gentle scars adorning his face and mousy brown hair flopping just slightly too far down his forehead. Remus was just saying a cold goodbye to his father when he spotted James pushed against the train window frantically waving in an attempt to garner his friends attention. </p><p>Remus waved back cheerfully moving with a spring in his step as he approached the crimson red steam train disappearing from James' sites only briefly as he made his way onto the train and down the walkway until he reappeared in the doorway. </p><p>"Good to see you again," Remus commented as he slid a bag onto the luggage rack above James' head. </p><p>"Good to see you too mate, your mum couldn't make it?" James asked looking briefly back to the crowds moving in and out of one another on the platform. </p><p>"Didn't feel up to it, are Pete and Sirius here yet?" Remus asked taking a glance around the near empty carriage. </p><p>"Haven't seen them yet," James replied returning to staring out of the window.</p><p>"Well they better get here soon," Remus commented looking out to the clock in the station, "Only got 8 minutes left to get here." he added as he flopped into his usual seat. </p><p>"Ooo!" James shouted jumping with excitement towards the doorway, "Pete's here," he added feeling the large grin on his face grow wider and wider. </p><p>Peter too had now spotted James running around inside the train like a mad man, quickly he turned to run onto the train before his mother caught him by the back of his jumper preventing him from running any further. </p><p>"No." Debbie insisted, "You're not going anywhere without giving me a kiss goodbye young man." she continued leaning forward so her cheek was in line with Peter's face. </p><p>"Muuuuuum," Peter droned feeling awfully embarrassed by the whole situation as he placed a quick peck onto her cheek, "Can I go now? My friends are already on the train," he whined. </p><p>"In a moment, you'll be seeing your friends all the time. I won't see you again until Christmas," Debbie continued pulling Peter into a big hug, "You too honey," she added looking to her husband to join the huddle. </p><p>"We'll miss you son," Peter's father, Bicors Pettigrew, added holding back his emotions as he said goodbye to his son. </p><p>"Go on then," Debbie added with a light chuckled as she gestured for her son to skip along to the train as quickly as he could. The Pettigrews made their way over to the Potters as they watched their sons reconnect through the window of the train. They simmered down into a natter as the boys on the train did the same, in fact the boys on the train were so engrossed in the company of one another they missed the arrival of Sirius, Orion, Regulus and Walburga. </p><p>"Hurry it up," Walburga hissed as she marched her children across the platform. </p><p>"Trust me, I'm going as quickly as I can," Sirius replied sharply receiving a thwack across the back of his head from Orion for his insubordinate behaviour. Euphemia noticed this as they passed her both young boys keeping their heads down for now. </p><p>"Come here darling," Walburga said softly having now stopped and turned back to look at Regulus. He walked over to her entering into a cold embrace, "Have a wonderful time dear, don't forget to write." she continued glancing on to see Sirius looking at them both disparagingly.</p><p>"Off you go son," Orion said directly to Regulus.</p><p>"Bye mum, bye dad," Regulus called excitedly as he rushed onto the train leaving Sirius behind with their parents.</p><p>"May I also go?" Sirius asked showing his annoyance more than he would've wished to. </p><p>"In a moment," Walburga answered harshly, "Don't you dare do anything to ruin your brothers time at Hogwarts and don't you or any of your stupid mudblood friends even try and hurt him." she continued allowing her rising anger to be known to all. </p><p>"I wouldn't hurt him." Sirius replied firmly and honestly. </p><p>"Go." Walburga finished not believing Sirius in the slightest. Sirius knew this but didn't see any point continuing to argue, after all the train was going to leave soon and why would he spend another second on the platform with them when he could join his friends on the train. He hurried down the carriages counting them until he found his own but much to his surprise there was someone blocking the doorway, someone far too familiar.</p><p>"Hey Sirius," Regulus called having spotted his brother coming towards the carriage he was lingering in. </p><p>"Couldn't you find Narcissa?" Sirius asked sharply ignoring his brothers kind pleasantries. </p><p>"Thought I'd stop by your friends first," Regulus replied nervously feeling like just standing where he was warranted a trip to Azkaban. </p><p>"Well it would seem as though you've stopped by so care to move along?" Sirius continued trying to get his brother to go anywhere else. But before Regulus had the chance to say anything else a slow droning voice approached from the opposite direction, which was of course the voice belonging to none other than Severus Snape. </p><p>"Well, well, well. If it isn't the other brother." Severus commented looming over Regulus like a shadow. </p><p>"Hi, are you friends with Sirius as well?" Regulus asked sweetly with a friendly smile laying across his face. </p><p>Severus scoffed, "Friends with that idiot?" he laughed, "Please I have much better taste than that," he continued as Narcissa appeared behind him. </p><p>"Ah, Regulus, I see you've met Severus. Why don't you come along and leave the traitors and mudbloods alone," Narcissa commented her words sounding silky smooth as she spoke. This would be her last year at Hogwarts and now that she's engaged to Lucius Malfoy she's got a fair amount of power in Slytherin house if not the whole school and she owned that. She walked back down the train with Severus and Regulus in tow as if the train was her runway and the other students the screaming fans. </p><p>"Ugh," was all Sirius could mutter as he flopped onto the seats in the carriage, they'd be arguing in the hallway for so long the train had already begun chugging along into the English countryside. </p><p>"Good to see you too mate," Remus commented sarcastically readjusting himself after Sirius' rather firm flop knocked him sideways. </p><p>"I'm sorry guys, I am happy to see you again it's just-" Sirius began before becoming too frustrated to finish it. </p><p>"It's okay mate," Remus replied knowing what Sirius wanted to say and knowing it was just simply better if he didn't have to say it. He could see Sirius' frustration was not looking likely to change any time soon so he extended out his arm sideways to wrap around Sirius' shoulders.</p><p>"What do you want?" Sirius mumbled as Remus attempted to pull him closer. </p><p>"Just come here mate," Remus chuckled finding Sirius' anger almost cute. Sirius still refused to budge any closer so Remus decided to do the moving for the both of them shuffling closer still holding Sirius closer, "I missed you," he whispered quietly into Sirius' ear and he held him closely. </p><p>"I missed you too," Sirius replied quietly, finally relenting into the embrace. They stayed still like that for longer than they realised they did, they could've been able to stay there forever and maybe they would've if they'd been allowed to and more specifically if they weren't joined by two other boys in the carriage.  </p><p>"I want in!" James exclaimed leaping from his seat to the huddle across from him landing firmly on top holding both boys in his arms. </p><p>"You too Pete," Sirius called from the underside of the pile. Peter rushed over sliding onto the side of the seat beside Remus until all four boys were connected into a big, warm, embrace. They'd all missed one another and now they were back together, the four amigos ready to come back and terrorise the school even more. </p><p>Luckily for the boys they didn't have to face another meeting with the likes of Severus Snape or Narcissa Black during the train journey. In fact they didn't even spot any Slytherins until they'd gotten off the train. At Hogsmeade Station Sirius watched on as his brother was swept away into a group of other first years by some older Slytherins - it felt like fate was taking place. Regulus might as well be decked out in green and silver already, whilst Regulus never looked back as he was guided down to the lake Sirius continued to watch on until he couldn't see his brother anymore. </p><p>"Are you alright?" James asked spotting how distracted Sirius was. </p><p>"I, um-" Sirius stumbled being brought back to reality by James' voice, "We should get going," he added ignoring James' previous question. They followed the crowds away from the lake finding a plethora of horseless carriages lining up by the station. </p><p>"It's just like -" Remus began looking fascinated as they watched a carriage roll away uphill. </p><p>"Don't say magic." James stated with a laugh.</p><p>"Shut up," Remus replied now also laughing as he was the first to climb aboard. </p><p>"He does have a bit of a point," Sirius added, "This is some mighty magic." he continued as Remus pulled him up into the seat beside him. </p><p>"Need a boost Pete?" James asked as he watched Peter attempting to jump up into the carriage. </p><p>"Please," Peter replied trying to ignore the shy blush appearing upon his cheeks. James knelt down to give him a boost whilst Sirius and Remus lent over the edge to pull him up the last little bit, "Thanks." he added still sounding rather embarrassed. </p><p>"Would you like a hand Jamesy?" Sirius teased. </p><p>"I think I've got it mate," James commented as he, rather ungracefully, flung himself into the carriage nearly kicking Sirius in the face as he wriggled into his seat more comfortably. </p><p>"Smooth," Remus added sarcastically causing a raucous laughter to grow as the carriage jolted to a start. </p><p>"If only Lily could've seen that," Sirius added keeping the laughter alive. </p><p>"I think I handled it rather well, don't you Pete?" James replied nudging Peter slightly to prompt a response from him. </p><p>"Yeah," Peter answered excitedly with a cheery smile. </p><p>The horseless carriage journey continued up the rolling hills allowing the boys to take in the beautiful sights of the forests before reaching the vast castle upon the hill. Just through the treeline Sirius could spot the first years' boats floating across the lake - he thought he could see Regulus but from this distance he couldn't be sure. The next time they'd be together they'd be in the Great Hall and Regulus would be sat all eyes on him as the sorting hat decided if he was just like their family or if there was something else in him that could save him from that fate. </p><p>"For someone who told their brother to get lost earlier you seem awfully concerned about where he is and what he's doing," James commented as he gestured for Remus and Peter to go on ahead without them. </p><p>"I just- Where do you think he's going to end up?" Sirius asked collapsing into the question he couldn't get out of his head. </p><p>"I don't know and neither do you, the only person who can answer that isn't a person at all." James replied as they began walking into the school, "It's just that grubby old hat that'll be stuck onto his head. So let's not worry about it until we know, he may end up stuck with us for all you know." he continued doing his best to calm Sirius' nerves. </p><p>"Yeah, let's just enjoy the feast." Sirius replied following James further into the castle. They walked until they reached the great hall racing one another to sit at the table where Remus and Peter had already plopped themselves. </p><p>"About time," Remus joked watching Sirius' expression as he sat beside him.</p><p>"The first years should be here soon," Sirius commented starting his own conversation with seemingly no one. Whilst the other three boys dove into chatter at the table Sirius couldn't quite break his focus on the door just waiting for the first years to come through and after what felt like a lifetime the doors did open and the first years came in and made their way up to the front of the hall ready to be sorted. </p><p>"Christopher Adams," Professor McGonagall shouted inviting the first of the students up to be sorted. </p><p>"What do you reckon it'll be?" James whispered to his friends. </p><p>"Hufflepuff," Sirius guessed quickly. </p><p>"No way, that's a Ravenclaw if I've ever seen one." Remus commented. </p><p>"I'm with Sirius," Peter shared flicking a smile in his friends direction. </p><p>"Thank you Pete," Sirius replied with a friendly thumbs up. </p><p>"Well gentlemen you are all wrong as that is clearly a Gryffindor." James stated confidently as the sorting hat wriggled out it's last considerations. </p><p>"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat proclaimed. </p><p>"You got lucky," James insisted looking suspiciously at Remus. They continued guessing as the students came through until a certain name was called out. </p><p>"Regulus Black." Professor McGonagall stated glancing quickly over to Sirius noting how distressed and nervous he looked. She was of course not the only person who had noticed it, nearly every Gryffindor had looked straight at Sirius when Regulus' name was read out. </p><p>"We don't need to guess this one," Remus suggested rubbing a hand gently onto Sirius' back trying to calm him. </p><p>"Nonsense, why ruin the game." Sirius replied not sounding sure of any of the words he was saying, "I think... Slytherin." he stated wishing he wasn't saying those words. He watched the hat twitch on his brothers head for just a moment or two until it proclaimed it's final answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Not Falling but Rather Hanging in Suspense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1st September 1972</p><p>"SLYTHERIN" the Sorting Hat bellowed, it was as if all else had gone silent for Sirius and it seemed as though there was no one else in the room. He locked eyes with his brother as he walked across to the Slytherin's table as they rejoiced with loud roars of cheers. He could even pick out the laughter of his cousin Narcissa as Regulus took his place among them, just as could've been expected. </p><p>A part of Sirius always knew this would be what would happen but so much more of him hoped for a different outcome but now he had to face up to the true scenario. Regulus was a Slytherin just like their parents and their grandparents and more generations of their family to come. He wasn't like Sirius, he wasn't going to suddenly be different to them. He wasn't going to be saved. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Lily asked being the first person at the Gryffindor table to talk directly to Sirius about the events which had just occurred. </p><p>"What?" Sirius asked feeling his focus being dragged back to the present. </p><p>"That was you brother, right?" Lily asked hoping for clarity. </p><p>"Yeah, it was." Sirius replied feeling his heart drop to his stomach. </p><p>"So are you alright?" Marlene added feeling a pang of concern hitting her now understanding what's just happening better. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." Sirius insisted even though he felt like anything but the words he was saying. </p><p>"Well, we're around if you ever need it," Marlene continued gesturing around to her group of friends. </p><p>"Thanks," Sirius replied turning down to the table now feeling so sick to his stomach he hope dinner would never be served again. </p><p>"Sirius, I'm really sorry that-" James began before being interrupted. </p><p>"Don't. Please, can we just forget about it." Sirius requested still staring down at the table wanting all the conversation to stop in the hope of the tears forming in his eyes never flowing. The boys fell quiet not wanting to say the wrong thing, Remus slid down the bench a little to sit ever closer to his friend, "Please Remus." Sirius whispered feeling Remus' presence beside him. </p><p>"It's okay to be upset." Remus whispered back placing his hand onto Sirius' back again in a sign of comfort and support. </p><p>"I said stop." Sirius replied, now no longer whispering. James and Peter looked up in concern, it wasn't like Sirius to raise his voice or even lose his temper at Remus. It wasn't like they'd never fallen out before or gotten angry at one another but they'd still always had a way of making each other feel okay and it was mighty worrying that Remus couldn't do anything to help here. </p><p>The sorting ceremony ended and the feast begun, whilst most of the students had returned to their noisy selves Remus, Peter, Sirius and James remained in silence just because it felt like it was for the best and because Sirius didn't seem to want to talk about anything, nor did he want to eat. The feast had only been going about twenty minutes before Sirius excused himself from the bench and headed up to Gryffindor tower all on his own on the first night back. </p><p>The tower was quiet, much quieter than Sirius could ever remember it being. Only the whistling of the wind was surrounding him as he muttered the new password he'd managed to swipe off of a prefect before leaving the great hall. He wasted no time making his way back to the dorm he shared with his friends, the red and gold furnishings brought back waves of memories tied up in painful emotions. He collapsed onto his bed feeling as though he was sinking into oblivion and not even the scarlet sheets could prevent him from falling deeper into his fears. </p><p>Surely he shouldn't be upset, after all what else did he expect to happen. Regulus had always supported their parents beliefs and he wasn't afraid to show that, of course he'd end up in the same house doing the same things they once did. He didn't have the courage to be a Gryffindor, he only exuded any degree of bravery when standing behind a stronger wizard than himself. He didn't have the individuality to be a Ravenclaw, his thoughts and ideals had always been shaped by others more than it's healthy to allow. And he certainly didn't have the tolerance of a Hufflepuff. So why would it be surprising that he's in Slytherin. </p><p>Although he tried his best to ignore the knocking at the dorm door he eventually relented and shouted out, "What." in a angry fashion. </p><p>"It's just me," James replied through the closed door, "Mind if I come in?" he asked. </p><p>"Sure," Sirius answered not caring to fight James' request, secretly he was glad James had followed him back to the room but he wasn't one to reveal such feelings too openly. </p><p>James pushed the door open taking a long look at his deeply saddened friend lying limp on his bed, "It's good to be back, isn't it" he commented as he made his way across the room. </p><p>"It'd be better without my idiot brother being here," Sirius grumbled into his pillow as he felt the weight of James plop onto the bed next to him. </p><p>"Chances are you'll hardly see him," James attempted to reassure glancing over down at Sirius. </p><p>"Is that supposed to help me?" Sirius asked still letting his words be muffled by the pillow his face was so deeply impressed into. </p><p>"What do you want from him now that he's here?" James asked trying to delve deeper into what was troubling his dearest friend. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Sirius asked turning onto his side to face James. </p><p>"Like do you want nothing to do with him or did you want to, I don't know, spend time together." James continued posing what could be a wild suggestion to Sirius. </p><p>"Oh, well, I-" Sirius rambled trying to collect his own thoughts, "In all honesty James, I miss having a brother so it would be kind of nice to spend time with him but I'm also afraid that he's not the brother I remember having." he continued solemnly. </p><p>"I don't know if this is what you want to hear from me, but I think you'll never know if you don't try and give things a go." James replied with a weak smile feeling worried he'd majorly put his foot in it. </p><p>"Don't tell anyone I said this, but you just might be right about something James." Sirius laughed weakly, James chuckled back as he watched Sirius' face shift from sadness to realisation, "Did I really skip out on that feast to wallow up here?" he asked rubbing his temples in frustration. </p><p>"Yeah, are you hungry?" James asked as he tried to stifle the smile growing on his face. </p><p>"Hungry, I'm starving mate. I've had one proper meal all summer." Sirius replied as he finally sat up now feeling like he's not falling but rather hanging in suspense of what's to come. </p><p>James jumped up from the bed eagerly, "Come with me" he stated extending his arm joyously. </p><p>"I can't go back to the great hall, not tonight." Sirius stated twiddling his thumbs nervously in his lap. </p><p>"We're not going to the great hall mate, don't worry," James continued still holding out his arm. </p><p>"Then where do you want me to go?" Sirius asked apprehensively. </p><p>"Just come with," James pleaded pushing out his extended arm closer to Sirius, "Trust me." </p><p>"Fine," Sirius conceded placing his hand into James' being pulled up from the bed almost instantly upon touch. </p><p>"Follow me sir, your dinner awaits," James said cheerfully standing with one arm tucked in as though it had a towel or cloth draped over it. </p><p>"Why thank you sir," Sirius replied following James out of the dorm. Together they walked towards the common room where, much to Sirius' surprise, Remus and Peter were waiting stood around a table of food. </p><p>"If Sirius cannot come to the feast," Peter started. </p><p>"Then we bring the feast to Sirius," Remus continued walking slowly over to Sirius where he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, "You alright?" he asked hoping it would go better than the last conversation they shared. </p><p>"I will be,"  Sirius replied feeling for the first time that night like he actually meant it, "Now, let's get to celebrating." Sirius requested as he poured himself his glass of pumpkin juice since they'd let the chocolate frog loose in the great hall, "To us and all the fun we're going to have this year" Sirius proclaimed holding up his goblet of juice. </p><p>Remus and Peter grabbed their own drinks from the table raising them as Sirius had done clinking them slightly whilst James scrambled for any nearby glass, chalice or goblet to join in the rejoicing. "To us!" James added raising the entire pumpkin juice jug and joining in on the clinking of cups promptly splashing juice all over the place. </p><p>"Nice one James," Sirius laughed carefully dodging the splash of juice. </p><p>"You need to give people notice before you want to... do that!" James complained trying his best to soak up the orange liquid with a handful of napkins from the table. </p><p>"You got to always be on your toes Jamesy," Sirius chuckled filling his plate high with all sorts of treats from the table. </p><p>"Especially around Sirius," Remus added, "You never know what stupid decision he's planning on making," he continued with a hearty chuckle. </p><p>"Remus, when have I ever made a stupid decision," Sirius asked almost sounding completely serious. </p><p>"Would you like a list?" Remus remarked, the sarcasm thick in his voice, "How much time do we have?" he continued flick through an imaginary notepad. </p><p>"Okay, okay. You've made your point." Sirius replied as he shovelled a forkful of steak pie into his mouth. The mood had clearly lifted even if Sirius still wasn't back to his usual self, his head and heart were both still filled with vast worries about what would happen to his brother in Slytherin. </p><p>What if by chance he didn't fit in, or maybe worse - what if he fit in too well. Sunk straight into the ideologies that far too many Slytherins such as their own parents had done so already. Feeling content in the destruction of non-pureblood wizarding families and communities. What if he became so inset into such beliefs that he was okay with even the murder of such people, what if he became so okay with it that he.....</p><p>No, no. That's not a thought worth having. It wouldn't come to that, Sirius wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to save his brother from what was possibly laid out for him if he fell down the wrong path. </p><p>After a night of feasting and partying, which only got better when the other Gryffindors started to flood back to the tower, the boys had finally headed to bed. Sirius was last to fall asleep, only actually getting to sleep when he no longer had a choice. He was so worn out from the stresses of the day that he just drifted into sleep without realising that he had. </p><p>Living at Grimmauld Place meant Sirius was always on edge, even at night. He knew better than to show vulnerability in front of his parents, it would simply be another thing for them to prey on, for them to attack. And, as any wild animal knows, when you're a sleep is when you're the most vulnerable. Merlin knows what they could do to him whilst he was asleep, when he couldn't fight back, or argue, or see it coming. </p><p>Maybe that just wouldn't be their style. They did quite enjoy seeing their son writhing in pain after all, it was almost as though for every ounce of pain he felt they received a tonne of pleasure. Sirius wished these weren't the thoughts he was falling asleep to. Sirius wished he wasn't falling asleep even more.</p><p>He just wanted to stop falling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. You're Not Supposed to Go in There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd September 1972</p><p>Sirius walked out of the front doors of the castle on his own. He didn't know where his friends were and it wasn't really a top priority to find out, not now that he'd spotted his brother stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He continued across the grass and down the hill to where Regulus was just lingering, staring blankly into the dark woodlands. </p><p>"Hey!" Sirius called out feeling confused over the sight in front of him. Regulus didn't reply, he just continued looking onward, "Is there something there?" he added trying to look past his brother into the forest. </p><p>Regulus turned back and locked eyes with his brother, he didn't look like himself - he had no expression on his face. Had Slytherin changed him already? Before Sirius had the chance to get any closer Regulus turned back and started to walk into the forest. </p><p>"You're not supposed to go in there," Sirius called not wanting his brother to get in trouble or face something far worse. Regulus didn't acknowledge this comment he just continued walking so Sirius started to follow him in. Now both boys were wading their way through the dark woodland jumping over large roots and ducking under low hanging branches, "Where are you going?" Sirius shouted. </p><p>Regulus stopped for a moment as soon as he turned around and spotted Sirius still approaching him he broke out into a jog and then a run and then even a sprint. Sirius did the same doing his best to keep up, he wanted to protect his brother, he hadn't been this deep in the forest before, he didn't know what to expect. He didn't want to be afraid, but he was. </p><p>Sirius tried his best to keep up but Regulus was quicker and disappeared behind a cluster of trees. He'd gone missing now, "Regulus?" Sirius called out hoping for a response, "REGULUS?" he called out even louder now feeling panic growing. His running was no longer a methodically chase but rather a panicked sprint, he was panting hard and screaming his brothers name every few feet just hoping for some kind of answer. </p><p>He skidded to a halt now realising he'd run so far into the forest he didn't know where he was or how he could get out. He was lost, but so was Regulus and Sirius wasn't planning on even trying to leave the forest before he found his brother, "Regulus. Please," Sirius pleaded not even knowing if he was anywhere near to him anymore. </p><p>Maybe this was some stupid Slytherin prank designed to trick Sirius into getting lost in the forest. Maybe they were hoping he'd get caught stomping around and thrown out of the school or maybe they were simply hoping he'd be killed by whatever monsters hid within those trees. </p><p>And that was when he heard it. A blood curdling scream. It was Regulus. Sirius guessed what direction it had come from and started running using the following screams to track down his brother. He ran and ran and ran until he found his brother standing frozen in fear as the largest snake he'd ever seen was slithering towards him. </p><p>The snake was the most piercing shade of jade with eyes that shone like silver, it was almost mesmerising to look at, "What's happening Regulus?" Sirius asked not being able to pull his eyes away from the snake in front of them. Regulus still didn't reply, Sirius just put it down to the fear he must've been feeling in that moment. </p><p>He reached down for his wand to suddenly find it missing. Why didn't he have his wand on him, how could he be so stupid as to leave it behind. How was he meant to save his brother now, "Come on mate, let's just leave." Sirius requested slowly moving towards Regulus to pull him away from the situation. </p><p>The closer Sirius got to Regulus the closer the snake seemed to get to him too but before Sirius could manage to grab onto his brother the snake had pounced sinking it's fangs into his chest as it coiled itself around Regulus slowly applying pressure. </p><p>"Release him." Sirius shouted frantically checking his pockets to make sure he didn't have a wand on him, "Please. Stop it. You're hurting him." Sirius shouted, he felt so helpless as he watched the snake squeeze Regulus tighter and tighter, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something," Sirius shouted towards his brother. </p><p>He ducked to the ground grabbing loose rocks to pelt towards the snake in hope of at least giving Regulus time to run, but the snake didn't even respond to the attack, it just ignored it and continued killing the younger of the brothers. Sirius couldn't do anything but watch on in horror as his own brother was murdered in front of him, killed by the very thing that his house represents. </p><p>Sirius collapsed to the ground screaming out in anger as the snake unwrapped itself from Regulus and began to slither over. He didn't care to fight back, he was just going to be killed by his own parents anyways for Regulus' death. So he conceded on the floor laying still as the snake leaped at him in a grand attack. </p><p>With that attack Sirius was jolted awake, it was just a horrific nightmare. His heart was racing seemingly faster than when the snake was in front of him, he thought he'd lost his brother. He couldn't bare to stay in bed any longer, it was too dark to read the clock but he could tell it was too late to be awake. </p><p>He walked over to the windowsill as quietly as he could sneaking between his own bed and Remus' to the seat he typically found himself on when he need to find comfort in the night sky. But it wasn't enough comfort today, that window happens to have a near perfect view into and over the Forbidden Forest which only brought back the horrific events of his nightmare. </p><p>Yet he still stayed there for a moment longer, not knowing where else he would go. He couldn't return back to his bed out of fear that he would return to the dream. He couldn't leave the tower or he would get into trouble. Even just going to the common room wasn't an option in case he ran into someone as they'd probably be intrigued as to why he's out of bed. </p><p>Sirius had become so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't notice the curtains on Remus' bed were now open or that Remus was no longer in his bed or, most importantly, Remus was standing right next to him. </p><p>"Hey, doing some late night star gazing?" Remus whispered placing a gentle and yet apprehensive hand onto his friends shoulder.</p><p>"Something like that," Sirius whispered back trying not to shudder under Remus' touch. </p><p>"It would be foolish of me to ask if you're doing alright, wouldn't it?" Remus questioned squeezing onto the windowsill beside Sirius. </p><p>"A little bit," Sirius replied dropping his head onto Remus' shoulder beside him. </p><p>"Have you slept at all?" Remus asked noticing the tired expression planted on his friends face. </p><p>"I did, eventually." Sirius answered slowly before taking a deep breath sinking further and further into the comfort of his friend. </p><p>"How long have you been up?" Remus continued softly brushing a few strands of hair from Sirius' face. </p><p>The feeling of Remus pushing the hair from his face felt like all of his defensive walls had been torn down, "Not long, I had a bad dream," Sirius replied quietly and casually. </p><p>"What kind of bad dream?" Remus questioned wriggling an arm around Sirius to provide him with some degree of comfort. </p><p>"It was just," Sirius started feeling too overwhelmed to continue, "It was Regulus. He was in danger. I didn't have my wand. I-I-I couldn't do anything to help. He um, he died, and I couldn't save him." he stammered feeling himself sinking back into the fear he felt in the forest. </p><p>"It's alright," Remus said squeezing Sirius a little tighter than he had been doing before, "It's just a dream, yeah?" he added knowing those words weren't enough to make his friend feel any better. </p><p>"It was so scary," Sirius shared collapsing deeper into Remus feeling as though he's the safest he's been in months, he no longer felt the need to hold back the tears developing in his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, hey, look at me." Remus requested pushing Sirius' head up with his free hand so that their eyes could meet, "He's going to be alright. Why don't you try and see him in the morning to set your mind at rest." he suggested feeling Sirius' tears run onto his hand. </p><p>"Will you come with me?" Sirius asked in between sniffles. </p><p>"Of course," Remus replied, almost instantly Sirius crashed into Remus in the biggest embrace they could possibly share. </p><p>"You are so wonderful Remus," Sirius whispered into his ear squeezing his friend so tightly you'd think he was never planning on letting go. Remus hoped the dark room would be enough to hide the red flush across his face but the moonlight through the window only seemed to amplify it. </p><p>"Are you tired?" Remus asked as they settled into a softer embrace. </p><p>"A little bit," Sirius answered, "Are you?" he questioned in return. </p><p>"Yeah, a little bit," Remus replied, "Did you want to..." he started. </p><p>"I don't want to get back into my bed." Sirius answered before Remus had a chance to finish his question, "You wouldn't mind if I..." he continued trailing off nervously. </p><p>"I'm surprised you still ask," Remus chuckled, "Are you alright to get yourself settled? I need to pop to the loo," he added. </p><p>"Of course," Sirius replied with a smile as he watched Remus get up from their ledge and disappear into the darkness of the room. After taking one last glance up at the stars he made his way towards Remus' bed, he wasn't going to find solace trying to fall asleep in his own but he might just manage it in a friends. And even if by some chance he didn't managed to fall asleep he'd still know all was going to be alright because of the sweet boy beside him. </p><p>By the time Remus made it back to his own bed Sirius was drifting off to sleep spread across the entire single bed, "Oi, move over," Remus requested shoving Sirius closer to the edge. </p><p>"Okay, okay," Sirius mumbled through his half-asleep daze. </p><p>"Everything's going to be alright mate, I promise." Remus commented as he started to drift off to sleep beside the closest friend he's ever had. </p><p>"I love you," Sirius murmured, too asleep to be fully aware of the words he was saying. </p><p>"I love you too," Remus replied falling asleep with a smile firmly planted on his face. </p><p> </p><p>The morning came and Sirius woke up to find himself alone in the bed, his companion was already awake and bumbling around somewhere else. He wasn't ready to make his way back to his own bed yet so he just laid there, mostly hoping for some company. </p><p>"Pete," James shouted from his bed after noticing Sirius wasn't in his bed. </p><p>"What?" Peter grumbled having only just woken up.</p><p>"Sirius is gone." James replied nodding his head towards the empty bed beside him, "Do you know where he is?" he asked. </p><p>"Not a clue, maybe in the common room?" Peter suggested. </p><p>"What are you two talking about?" Remus asked as he left the bathroom, his hair dripping slightly onto his t shirt. </p><p>"Sirius is gone." Peter answered.</p><p>"Hmm, I reckon I can solve this one for you," Remus commented as he walked over to his bed pulling back the curtains in one fell swoop, "Voila," he added gesturing to Sirius sat on the bed. </p><p>"Hey," Sirius replied casually with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"Of course, where else are you ever," James stated sounding annoyed with himself for not thinking to check in Remus' bed, "Are you feeling up to going to breakfast today?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes," Sirius replied firmly glancing up to Remus before continuing to say, "I'm up for anything".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. It Was Different, but It Was Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd September 1972</p><p>As they entered the Great Hall Sirius' eyes were firmly planted on the Slytherin's table desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his brother, he knew what he saw wasn't real but that didn't make it any less haunting -  especially when Regulus wasn't anywhere to be seen. </p><p>"He's probably just running late." Remus reassured having also been scanning the table for Regulus, "It is his first morning here after all." he added trying to settle Sirius' mind at rest. </p><p>"Yeah, you're probably right." Sirius replied as they walked over to their own table on the opposite side of the room. </p><p>"Good to see you back at the table," Marlene commented as they boys took their seats. </p><p>"It must've been so terrible having dinner without us," James piped in. </p><p>"Oh the peace and quiet, it was truly terrible Potter," Lily commented sarcastically. </p><p>"Please, it had to have been boring without us Evans," James retorted not wanting to back down easily. </p><p>"That's quite enough bickering for one morning," Professor McGonagall stated appearing behind James almost, well, magically.</p><p>"Sorry, ma'am." James murmured. </p><p>"Here are your timetables for the year," McGonagall continued as she placed the pieces of parchment in front of the corresponding Gryffindor students, "Please do try your best not to lose these before you've memorised them," she added as she handed Peter his timetable. </p><p>"Thank you professor," Remus said being the first of the four boys to extend such polite pleasantries. </p><p>"Thanks ma'am," James, Peter and Sirius murmured next in near unison. </p><p>McGonagall's attention was drawn to Sirius, he hadn't made any sarcastic comment yet and he wasn't involved in the prior bickering between the boys and the girls - this wasn't like him. She also noted how tired he appeared and she could tell his mind was somewhere else all together, "Mr Black," she stated only just catching how pained he was to be called that, "Could you come to my office after you've had breakfast please." she requested gently.</p><p>"Just me?" Sirius asked pulling most of his attention to the transfiguration professor. </p><p>"Yes, I'd like to speak to you in private if that's alright with you," McGonagall replied knowing the best chance she had of getting a real answer from him is if he was alone. </p><p>Sirius looked over to the Slytherin table once more, there was still no sight of Regulus, "Sure," is all he could mutter to say to her. He didn't really understand why she wanted to speak to him but he knew he wasn't going to enjoy finding out. </p><p>McGongall continued down the table not being able to reduce the worry she felt about Sirius as she continued handing out timetables. </p><p>"You haven't gotten yourself a detention already?" Peter asked seeming to not even notice Sirius' less than sunny disposition until he didn't get a response to this question.</p><p>"Hey look, we've got double transfiguration on Thursdays," James commented trying to move the conversation on peacefully. </p><p>"Who's Professor Dicax?" Sirius asked as he skimmed through his timetable. </p><p>"He's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Remus answered, "You left just before they had chance to introduce him - he arrived late." he continued. </p><p>"What happened to Professor Merlson?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"Dumbledore never said," Remus replied with a light shrug of his shoulders as he refilled his plate with sausages. </p><p>"He's the bloke on the end," James added with a swift glance up to the teachers table.</p><p>"Is he wearing a silk shirt?" Sirius asked in a hushed tone. </p><p>"How do you expect me to know that?" James insisted.</p><p>"Oh yes, I forgot, I'm the only person around here with that certain je ne sais quoi," Sirius laughed whilst James looked on with a blank expression not having a clue to what his friend had just said, "You really do need to learn French mon amour," he continued teasing James further. </p><p>"When I figure out what you're saying to me, you're dead." James threatened with a laugh, the joyous banter between them was almost enough to let him forget about the nightmare and luckily the rest of breakfast continued like that. They stayed laughing and joking in the Great Hall until they was forced out by Filch and his insufferable cat Mrs Norris. </p><p>"Guess I better go and see McGonagall then," Sirius stated guiding the friends down the winding halls of Hogwarts. </p><p>"Did you want us to come with you?" Remus asked ignoring McGonagall's request to speak to Sirius alone. </p><p>"No, no. Don't worry, I'll be alright." Sirius answered, "I'll come and find you when I'm done." he added with a subtle wave goodbye before he disappeared around a corner on his way to find his head of house. He followed the halls and traversed the stairs until he reached the door to an office where he had already received more detentions than most students would get in there entire education. </p><p>"Come in," McGonagall called after hearing the soft knocks on her door, Sirius walked in with a gentle smile on his face, "Take a seat," She stated gesturing towards two welcoming chairs placed in front of the fireplace. </p><p>"Is this because I left dinner early last night?" Sirius asked as he took his seat along with his professor. </p><p>"It is a number of things... Mr Black" she answered hesitating slightly in the middle of her sentence, "Is everything alright?" she asked quite candidly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, has something happened?" Sirius asked not being sure why he's being asked this. </p><p>"No, not exactly. I can see that you're not yourself though and I was hoping we could have a bit of a chat about that. Just between us," McGonagall shared softly hoping that Sirius would be willing to open up to her, even a little bit. </p><p>"Well I didn't really enjoy going home," Sirius answered being careful about how honest he's being, "Just not as much fun as being at Hogwarts is. I'm rather glad to be back in all honesty ma'am." he added. </p><p>"Your brother's started at Hogwarts now too," McGonagall stated hoping that she's delving into the right concerns. </p><p>"Yeah, he has." Sirius replied weakly looking down at his hands folded over one another in his lap. </p><p>"And he was sorted into Slytherin." McGonagall stated reminding Sirius of what originally tipped him over the edge of sadness. </p><p>"That was to be expected," Sirius commented disparagingly. </p><p>"Why would that be?" McGonagall queried. </p><p>"That's just always been the case with my family. It's practically a given," Sirius rambled. </p><p>"How can it be a given when you are a Gryffindor?" McGonagall asked. </p><p>"I'm not exactly a part of my family either though ma'am, even more so for being a Gryffindor," Sirius answered. McGonagall didn't know quite what to say, it had never really occurred to her what being in Gryffindor would really mean for a boy who's family was routed deeply in Slytherin. "Do you think I belong in Gryffindor ma'am?" Sirius asked quietly. </p><p>"I think the sorting hat makes no mistakes and that it saw within you the courage and pride it takes to be a Gryffindor." McGonagall shared. </p><p>"But I get scared and -" Sirius started before he was interrupted.</p><p>"We all get scared Sirius," McGonagall begun using his first name instead of his last, "And it takes a lot of courage to admit your fears." she continued. </p><p>"Do you think Regulus will be alright in Slytherin?" Sirius asked worrying he was overstepping what the professor could share with him. </p><p>"Slytherin has an unfair reputation, especially in our house. There have been some foul wizards come from there but all of the other houses have their own wizards who taint their history. I don't know much about your brother but if he's anything like you then I think he will be fine." McGonagall reassured. </p><p>"You really think so?" Sirius asked grasping onto any hope that Regulus will be fine. </p><p>"I do," McGonagall stated, "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?" she asked feeling as though she had managed to reach the core of what had thrown Sirius so greatly from his usual self. </p><p>"Just one thing," Sirius mentioned having now perked up quite a bit, "Any chance you'll reconsider banning James and myself from Quidditch try outs?" he asked cheekily. </p><p>"You are free to leave Sirius," McGonagall stated not even giving Sirius' request the time of day. </p><p>"So is that a maybe?" Sirius asked receiving only a glare from the professor, "Okay, it's not a maybe, I'm going to get going now." he added. </p><p>"You know where the door is," McGonagall commented noting that Sirius was still in her office. </p><p>"Thank you ma'am. This was kind of what I needed," Sirius commented as he walked through the door allowing it to shut behind him before he had chance to wait for a reply. He returned back through the castle heading back to the front doors, in an all too familar scene he spotted Regulus for the first time since the sort ceremony. </p><p>He saw his brother stood just feet from the edge of the woodland staring into it inquisitively, he's not too sure what it had been but something caught Regulus' attention enough for him to turn his head up to spot his brother.</p><p>Sirius froze, fearing that it was never a dream but instead it was a premonition of what was to come. He thought if he stayed still and didn't say anything maybe the events wouldn't play out as he had seen, maybe there would be a chance it really wasn't true. </p><p>"Hello," Regulus called out as he began jogging up towards Sirius instead of entering the forest like Sirius had expected him to. </p><p>"Hello," Sirius replied tentatively as he walked slowly down the path Regulus was now running up, "What were you doing down there?" he asked worrying about what the answer will be. </p><p>"Just curious, do you know why it's forbidden?" Regulus asked having now met with Sirius at the top of the hill. </p><p>"There's dangerous things in there," Sirius replied doing his best to scare his brother from wanting to try and enter the secretive woodlands. </p><p>"Like what?" Regulus asked being too curious for his own good. </p><p>"Things too scary to imagine or to describe," Sirius answered trying to stop his brothers interest from growing any further. </p><p>"Do you always leave dinner as early as you did last night?" Regulus asked as he started walking further up the path back towards the castle. </p><p>"No, no. I just couldn't wait to get back up to my dorm," Sirius lied as he walked alongside Regulus, "Are you settling in alright under the lake?" he asked diverting the subject away from himself. </p><p>"Yeah, it's a bit cold but," Regulus started. </p><p>"It's not colder than mother keeps it," Sirius stated finishing Regulus sentence in the exact way he would've, for that moment they shared a laugh together. Something so simple was so sweet and felt like it could erase so much pain. </p><p>"What's Gryffindor like?" Regulus asked as the laughter died out. </p><p>"You see that tower there?" Sirius asked pointing up to one of the tallest towers of the castle, "That's Gryffindor Tower, it's beautiful." he continued, talking about the tower as though it was a loved one. </p><p>"It sounds brilliant," Regulus replied, "Although the prefects told me we get merpeople at the window. I haven't seen any yet but I imagine there would be," he rambled. </p><p>Sirius let out a small chuckle under his breath, "You know Remus fell in that lake last winter," he shared. </p><p>"No! How'd he manage that?" Regulus asked once again laughing with his brother as they passed across the school grounds. </p><p>"A combination of James, a snowball fight and bad placement for said snowball fight which was maybe my fault." Sirius explained letting his brother in on his life much more than he expected he even could. </p><p>"The mighty Sirius Black admitting to something being his fault," Regulus joked, "Never thought I'd see the day," he continued. </p><p>"Well make the most of it," Sirius replied, "It doesn't happen often." he continued, he spotted his friends just across the field. </p><p>"Guess they're probably waiting on you," Regulus said, "You should get going." he added. </p><p>"Yeah I guess I should," Sirius commented with a soft smile, "It's being really nice talking with you today," he shared. </p><p>"Same to you, Sirius," Regulus replied, both boys then stood awkwardly in front of one another as if there was something more they both wanted from this interaction. Sirius let the words McGonagall had said to him rattle through his mind and in that moment he chose to be brave enough to hug Regulus for what was truly the first time in as long as either of them could remember. </p><p>It was different, but it was good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. You Gryffindor's Never Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14th September 1972</p><p>It didn't take long for the boys to settle back into Hogwarts, in fact even Sirius had settled back to his usual loud self. When he wasn't causing havoc around the school he was found reading his way through whatever muggle fiction he could borrow, or rather steal, from Remus, Lily or Peter  or having brief casual chats with his brother. Things were sailing rather smoothly for the boys, so naturally they should've realised it was only so long before something derailed it all. </p><p>When the boys were unpacking their first weekend back Sirius had noticed he had accidentally packed the dark arts book his mother had gifted him at the end of the summer, it was a silly mistake in his rush to pack he slid every book in that pile into a trunk not remembering one wasn't to go with him. </p><p>Whether it was actually the best decision or not Sirius chose to keep this quiet from even his friends knowing how bad it could reflect on him if people knew it was in his possession. And so far he'd being doing a good job of keeping it hidden, unfortunately for him he'd chosen to hide it amongst the rest of his school books in the trunk, and by now he'd completely forgotten he had it. </p><p>So when he was running late this morning he frantically searched through his trunk grabbing the first book he found with the phrase Dark Arts on it. Little did he realise at the time he'd picked up 'A Guide to the Dark Arts' as opposed to the required book, 'The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts'. He carried it in his bag through breakfast and was settled down at the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom beside Remus when he pulled it out of his bag. </p><p>"Sirius?" Remus asked trying to not let through the sudden wave of fear he felt upon reading the cover, after all this was Sirius - he knew him well enough to know he wasn't interested in learning how to do dark magic, right? </p><p>"Yeah?" Sirius asked still having not noticed what book was laid out in front of him.</p><p>"Did something happen over the summer?" Remus asked carefully as he laid a finger down on the book in front of Sirius to draw his attention downward. </p><p>"Oh Merlin," Sirius exclaimed louder than he should've, "It was a gift from mum, I didn't mean to bring it to Hogwarts." he tried to explain but Remus still looked cautiously onto his friend. </p><p>"You didn't mean to bring it to Hogwarts and yet you've pulled it out in the middle of a defence against the dark arts lesson?" Remus questioned trying to make sense of it all. </p><p>"Okay, I understand that this looks bad which is why I didn't want to mention that I'd brought it with me," Sirius justified. </p><p>"That still doesn't really explain why you've got it in front of you now," Remus mentioned still resting his hand upon the dark cover. </p><p>"Well you know I was in a rush this morning," Sirius began.</p><p>"Which was your own fault," Remus mumbled remembering the stress of Sirius sprinting around the dormitory that morning, "But continue," he insisted. </p><p>"I just grabbed the first book I saw that I thought was correct," Sirius stated hoping Remus would believe he truly was so stupid, "They look pretty similar," he tried to justify pushing together his book and Remus' textbook which had very few similarities. </p><p>Remus looked up at Sirius from the two books in front of him to see the older of the boys with a weak grin on his face. "You should be more careful with that thing," Remus stated, "Or better yet get rid of it all together," he continued giving Sirius advice he really shouldn't need to be told. </p><p>"So you believe me?" Sirius asked fearing his friend would think the worst of him for the book merely being in his possession. </p><p>"Do I believe you would do something that stupid?" Remus pondered aloud, "Honestly, I'd be more surprised if you didn't." he finished with a laugh that ended up being the thing which caught the professor's attention to their less than ideal behaviour for a classroom. </p><p>"What's so funny then boys?" Professor Ellinon Dicax asked as he approached the boys' table. </p><p>"Oh, Sirius was just telling me a stupid joke that's all," Remus replied turning his body in a way Sirius was partially hidden behind him as he tried to subtly slide the book from the table back into his bag. </p><p>"Packing away already are we Mr Black?" Professor Dicax asked looking past Remus to Sirius who was still trying to hide away the textbook in his bag. </p><p>"Oh no, I'd just pulled the wrong textbook out of my bag sir," Sirius replied not entirely lying. </p><p>"And yet you deemed it prevalent to wait until I came over here before you swapped it out." Dicax replied, clearly not believing what Sirius was saying, "Why don't you show me what you show me whatever foolish thing it is you're trying to hide from me now and you won't be given any detentions for this insubordinate behaviour." he continued holding out his hand for something to be placed within it. </p><p>"If I can be completely honest with you sir I'd rather just take the detention," Sirius replied gaining a great deal of laughter from the rest of the classroom, it was apparent that other students assumed this was simply Sirius being his usual insufferable self - which would make it even worse if they was to find out what exactly he was concealing. </p><p>Dicax scoffed, "You Gryffindors never change - it's all the same silly jokes and unwarranted confidence. Now can you just hand over whatever it is." he demanded getting angrier at Sirius' disobedience. </p><p>"Really sir, I'm not joking around I'd much rather just take the detention and keep it in my bag." Sirius insisted, his own frustration now starting to show. </p><p>"Fine if you want the detention so bad then you've got it." Dicax stated, Sirius felt himself beginning to breathe a sigh of relief but it was disrupted by the feeling of his bag sliding out of his fingers travelling across the floor landing at his professors feet. </p><p>Dicax slid his wand away slowly as he examined the belongings which had been spread across the classroom floor as the bag travelled. He turned over the items intermittently until he found the book in question which Sirius had been trying so hard to hide, as soon as he read the cover of the book he gasped in shocked dropping the book as he did so. </p><p>"I see now why you wished for me not to know what you was concealing." Dicax commented looking towards the 12 year old boy as though he was capable of murder, "Well you shan't be getting that detention now, no, no. This matter must go straight to the headmaster." he rambled tidying up the things that had been knocked out of Sirius bag as his fear of the boy increased. </p><p>"This is just a misunderstanding sir, you really don't understand -" Sirius began trying to defend himself. </p><p>"Oh I understand very well, I've heard of your family. They said you were different, well you might've been able to fool them up to now but I've caught you here," He stated feeling braver than before as he held the book up in the air clear enough that most of the students had now realised what it was. </p><p>The room was silent, albeit for some whispers about who Sirius Black really is and what he's capable of. Sirius sat still, shaking from the fear of what this could mean for him - was this enough to kick him out of the school? Is this what it's come to, not evil enough for his family, too evil for his friends? </p><p>"Everyone else back to work, start reading pages 205-208 and I'll be back soon." Dicax commanded, "As for you Mr Black, come with me." he added leading the way out of the room. Before he got up Sirius exchanged one last glance with Remus that almost said I'll be here for you no matter what but he wasn't quite sure if that's just what he wanted to see. </p><p>The two marched their way through the castle to Dumbledore's office with only the sound of Sirius' feet dragging along the ground filling the awkward air around them. "Professor, I think we have a young dark wizard on our hands." Dicax stated as soon as he burst through the office doors holding out his wand ready to defend himself and the headmaster against any attack the young boy might be planning. </p><p>"What exactly has made you certain this young Gryffindor wants to be a dark wizard?" Dumbledore questioned. </p><p>"He had this on him," Dicax replied handing the previously confiscated book over to the headmaster. </p><p>"Hmm I see." Dumbledore commented as he glanced over the book, "I think I can handle this from here Ellinon, you're free to go back to your class." he continued. </p><p>"But Sir, do you not want a hand with the boy?" Dicax questioned in a hushed tone. </p><p>"I assure you, I have known the boy longer than you have. I can handle this just fine." Dumbledore reassured practically pushing the DADA professor out of the room, "Now, care for a Sherbet Lemon?" he asked Sirius pointing to a bowl of yellow sweets as he passed back to his desk. </p><p>"Thanks," Sirius replied apprehensively as he took a seat opposite Dumbledore. </p><p>"A gift from your parents I assume," Dumbledore stated, he truly did know Sirius better than Dicax did. </p><p>"Yes, my mum gave it to me. I wasn't going to bring it to Hogwarts but I accidentally packed it and then picked it up by mistake today instead of my textbook." Sirius stated the words leaving his mouth at such a speed Dumbledore could hardly keep up. </p><p>"Yes, as I suspected. I do apologise for Dicax he gets a tad paranoid when it comes to dark wizardry," Dumbledore replied soothing Sirius with just the gentleness of his voice, "Did you want the book back?" he asked. </p><p>"Wh-why would I want it b-back?" Sirius asked nervously not wanting to admit how intrigued he still was about its content. </p><p>"Well it was a gift after all and it never hurts to learn about both sides of the coin," Dumbledore answered walking away from his desk over to his bookshelf and pulling about a deep purple hard back book, "You see, even I can be partial to reading books on the dark arts from time to time." he laughed as he slid the book back onto the shelf. </p><p>"So you wouldn't think bad of me if I did keep it?" Sirius asked eyeing up the book lain on the headmasters desk. </p><p>"I think it may do you some good to keep it, help you understand your brother better," Dumbledore commented surprising Sirius with how openly he was discussing Regulus potentially having an interest in such a bad ideology. </p><p>"Do you think he's interested in the dark arts sir?" Sirius asked maybe more candidly than he should've. </p><p>"No more than yourself from what I have seen," Dumbledore replied, "Was there anything else you wished to talk about?" he asked retaking his seat at his desk. </p><p>"No, should I get back to Professor Dicax now?" Sirius asked still looking at the book. </p><p>"I think it may be best if you skip his lesson for this week," Dumbledore suggested, "Why don't you head to the library until your next lesson?" he added writing a note for Sirius to show to the librarian when he gets there. </p><p>"Thank you sir," Sirius said getting up from his seat, "Do you think I could get my book later on? My bag is still in the classroom and I don't fancy carrying the book around openly," he explained looking at the table. </p><p>"That wont be a problem, why don't you stop by before dinner, you should have your bag back by then," Dumbledore suggested. </p><p>"Thank you sir," Sirius repeated with a smile as he grabbed the note from the headmaster and disappeared out of the office and down into the castle headed for the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. The Greatest Slytherin Bait There Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17th September 1972</p><p>A few days had passed since Sirius was accused of working within darker means of magic and for the most part the whispers had stopped. Of course Narcissa took great pride in teasing Sirius for being, and I quote, "Ever so intimidating sweetie," but no one had quite enough fun with it as Severus Snape, someone who happened to be in the classroom at the time of Sirius' apparent public shaming. </p><p>In an attempt to get away from the incessant teasing, the boys had been spending a lazy Sunday basking in the last of the summer heat down by the lake, by this time in the year the cold air had started to blow in and the days were starting to feel far shorter. James and Peter waded through the shallow water playing a strange game of catch with one of James' quaffles meanwhile Sirius and Remus lounged under the shade of a tree reading through a selection of books that they'd brought down from their dorm. </p><p>Remus was currently making notes in his new charms and jinxes book on what they could use in pranks, and Sirius was holding an old Charles Dickens novel in his hand as though he was reading it. In reality he was leaning over Remus shoulder occasionally pointing at spells he though would be fun to try. </p><p>"We can't do that to the Slytherins?" Remus insisted shoving Sirius' finger off of his book. </p><p>"Why not?" Sirius complained leaning himself further over Remus to look more intently at the spell, "Obliviate." he stated waving his arm as if his wand was in it. </p><p>"Firstly will you please be careful before you end up performing some wandless magic." Remus demanded.</p><p>"Sorry," Sirius answered carefully placing his hands down on his lap. </p><p>"Secondly, erasing someone's memories is not exactly a prank as much as it is simply cruel, even if it is to the Slytherins." Remus stated, "And when you've got the option to do this tickling charm or even this dancing feet one, where's the need to go for something so extreme," he continued. </p><p>"This is why you are the brains of the group," Sirius stated with a cheery smile. </p><p>"No I am the brains of the group because the rest of you don't have any," Remus teased with an equally wide smile. </p><p>"Well I am hurt," Sirius stated, "So what do you say our next prank will be Professor Lupin?" he joked. </p><p>"Don't call me that," Remus started, "But I do have an idea that might work," he finished. </p><p>"Do tell Profes-" Sirius started before Remus interrupted. </p><p>"Shut it," Remus interrupted as quickly as he could, "I was thinking if we combine something like the ice jinx from last year with this dancing feet jinx we could have a whole lot of Slytherin's making total fools of themselves." he shared. </p><p>"You are a genius," Sirius exclaimed loud enough for James and Peter to hear, "Do you think I could Regulus a heads up about the prank?" he asked. </p><p>"If you think he'll keep it a secret," Remus commented maybe a little ruder than he'd intended. </p><p>"I'm sure he will," Sirius replied feeling more and more unsure of this fact as he spoke, "Maybe I'll just advise him not to be in the same area as the prank - without going into details," he added, heeding his friends concerns. </p><p>"Prank?" James asked now standing in front of Sirius and Remus with a puddle forming at his feet. </p><p>"Yes Profes-" he started before noticing a death glare from Remus, "Remus here has come up with a wonderful combination of charms to make the Slytherin's look like right arses." he added. </p><p>"Ice jinx on the ground, dancing legs jinx on the students," Remus added explaining the prank better than Sirius had. </p><p>"Where do you think we should do it?" Peter questioned.</p><p>"Hmm, we've managed to get directly into their common room before so we could do it in there," James suggested. </p><p>"It won't be embarrassing enough for them, we need to do it somewhere more public," Sirius replied. </p><p>"Could we do it in class?" James asked, giving another suggestion.</p><p>"It would make us more likely to get caught," Remus justified, "Maybe doing is somewhere out here would be the most public spot," he added. </p><p>"What about the lake?" Peter asked glancing behind him to the vast body of water. </p><p>"The lake? THE LAKE!" Sirius shouted finally catching on to what Peter was suggesting. </p><p>"You reckon we could do it?" Peter asked excitedly feeling gleeful about Sirius' response to his idea. </p><p>"We couldn't freeze the whole lake," Remus begun, "beyond the logistics behind freezing that much water, the poor squid wouldn't survive that." he explained. </p><p>"Or the merpeople," Sirius remarked casually. </p><p>"Merpeople? At Hogwarts? In the black lake?" James questioned feeling his own excitement overflow him. </p><p>"Yeah, Regulus has been telling me about them," Sirius answered, "They pass by the Slytherin common room every now and again." he continued. </p><p>"Oh cool, we've basically got a spy on the inside," Peter commented with a laugh, only faltering from his happy attitude when he realised no one else was laughing, "So, could we use the lake?" he asked nervously trying to shift the conversation away from him. </p><p>"It would most likely be the easiest way to freeze a large enough area," Remus answered. </p><p>"And with any luck they might even fall in," James laughed as he pictured such an embarrassing sight in his mind. </p><p>"Fall? They'll be lucky if they're not pushed in," Sirius joked back, although they all knew Sirius wouldn't hesitate to push most of the Slytherin house into any given lake, hole or wild animals mouth. </p><p>"'Cause that'll help us not get caught," Remus commented, even if Sirius wasn't looking right at him he would've known Remus was rolling his eyes towards him. </p><p>"How do will we get them to the lake?" James asked bringing the conversation back around to the plan at hand. </p><p>"We'll need some way to coax them towards it," Remus explained, "So I guess it would help if they was outside in the first place." he added. </p><p>"So we should enact our plan at a weekend, seems like the best way to ensure that they'd be outside and willing to be coaxed towards danger," James replied. </p><p>"This Saturday?" Peter suggested, "It would give us chance to work things out, practice the jinxes," he rambled on. </p><p>"That is a brilliant idea Pete, so we obviously want to prank the likes of Snivellous and his snake buddies specifically right?" James confirmed. </p><p>"Yeah, well maybe if we could leave Regulus out of it," Sirius stammered. </p><p>"That's fine, but the rest of them hangs out around the courtyard when they're not tucked away under the lake right?" James continued glancing over to a cluster of students all dressed in dark, gloomy attire hidden away behind the stone pillars of the courtyard. </p><p>"Luckily their hearts of stone mean they can quite easily withstand the cold," Sirius answered, he delivered it as a joke but he certainly wasn't laughing as he said it. </p><p>"So we try and get them from the courtyard to here?" Peter chipped in trying to catch up with Sirius and James' rapid fire of ideas. </p><p>"Hmm, but if they're not out there then we've got to abandon the plan," James replied showing his disappointment quite clearly. </p><p>"Or we just have longer to transport them," Sirius commented with a sly look on his face. </p><p>"Something we still haven't figured out how to do," James brought up after everyone else had seemingly forgotten it, "Got an idea Remus?" he asked. </p><p>"Huh, oh I uh-" Remus stammered having not been paying attention since Peter suggested doing it this weekend. In all the fun of coming back to Hogwarts and seeing his friends daily Remus had as good as forgotten the upcoming full moon, it was on Friday, he'd be disappearing off before the school day was even over. </p><p>"Are you alright mate?" Sirius asked noticing how distracted Remus was. </p><p>"Oh yeah it's just that you'll be a man down this weekend," Remus shared, "I've got to pop back and see mum this weekend," he continued watching the smile slide right off of Sirius' face and the light diminish from his eyes. </p><p>"Oh, already?" Sirius asked despite knowing how selfish it was to want Remus to stay with him and their friends instead of visiting his sick mother. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry for not mentioning it. Dad had only asked for me to come back recently and I forgot to mention anything before now," Remus replied wishing he didn't have to hurt his friend like this. Every full moon that passed by seemed to bring Remus one step closer to just telling Sirius the truth, if for no other reason than to explain why he had to go and more importantly just why he couldn't stay. </p><p>"Well we could still do with any wisdom you have to help us pull this off," James commented trying to cut through the saddening atmosphere growing in the group. </p><p>"I'll do my best to help. I think they're may be a way to rather easily lure them wherever we want to," Remus shared looking weakly towards Sirius. </p><p>"Hmm, I've also been considering that to be the best option," Sirius replied acting as though him and Remus were reading each others minds. </p><p>"Well you should only do it if you feel comfortable enough about it," Remus reassured as James and Peter's curiosity grew.</p><p>"You two have got to stop doing that," James commented, interrupting the conversation of glances his friends were having. </p><p>"Doing what?" Remus and Sirius replied in unison. </p><p>"That-oh whatever, what's this plan you two are.... discussing," James replied not wanting to get into a conversation about Sirius and Remus' close relationship. </p><p>"We may just have the greatest Slytherin bait there is," Sirius commented as he pointed straight at his own face. </p><p>"Do you want to be used as bait?" James asked feeling as though he'd asked a worthless question. </p><p>"It is my one and only dream James." Sirius answered sarcastically, "But yes I wouldn't mind taking one for the team so to say in order to lure them out." he continued answering the true question James was trying to ask. </p><p>"How do you plan on using yourself as bait?" Peter asked trying his best to pretend he understood what his friends were suggesting. </p><p>"Those bastards will take any opportunity to hex or heckle me, even more so if I'm taunting them first," Sirius explained, "I reckon they'll happily chase me if they think they could get a decent hex in when they catch me".</p><p>"And if not they'll hopefully get detention for chasing you with harmful intent." Remus commented not feeling particularly comfortable with Sirius placing himself in potential danger. </p><p>"Unless they can talk their way out of it." Sirius replied slightly angry. In the distance James spotted a group of 4th year Slytherins wandering towards the lake. </p><p>"Let's finish this chat back in the tower," James suggested alerting his friends to the opposing house's presence. </p><p>"Why don't you two go ahead so you can get dried off and we'll bring the rest of the bits up," Remus suggested wanting a moment alone with Sirius to apologise for not mentioning his trip away any sooner. </p><p>"Sure thing, race you there Pete?" James asked as she instantly began running up the the castle with the quaffle under his arm. </p><p>"No fair!" Peter shouted back as he ran after James at a much slower pace. </p><p>It took sometime after James and Peter left before either boy broke the silence. They collected up their books and bags and had walked most of the way across the fields before Remus decided to say, "I really am sorry to spring my trip away on you". </p><p>"It's okay, I understand how much important it is for you to go and see your mum. I just kind of wish you didn't have to," Sirius commented softly. </p><p>"If I didn't have to go then trust me I wouldn't." Remus answered being almost too candid about where he would be going. </p><p>"Do you know when you'll be back?" Sirius asked knowing he could probably deal with things better if he knew how long he'd need to go without his friend. </p><p>"I'll be back for Monday morning breakfast if not sooner," Remus reassured as they entered Hogwarts through the main doors. </p><p>"Hello boys," Professor McGonagall stated, her booming presence feeling as though it was blocking the hallway in front of them. </p><p>"Hello ma'am, what detention are we being given today?" Sirius asked preemptively. </p><p>"Is there something I should be giving you detention for Sirius?" McGonagall asked calling the boy by his forename for the first time in front of other people. </p><p>"Not as of yet, maybe you should check back in a week or so," Sirius chuckled. </p><p>"Hmm, regardless of your future misdemeanours I merely wish to have a civil talk with Mr Lupin." McGonagall requested. </p><p>"Sure we're free." Sirius answered for the both of them. </p><p>"I wish to speak with Mr Lupin alone, if you think you can bear to be away from his side for a half hour or so," McGonagall commented. </p><p>"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," Sirius insisted folding his arms in protest. </p><p>"He can't," Remus whispered to the professor, "I'll meet you back in Gryffindor," he told Sirius. </p><p>"I'll see you there," Sirius replied. </p><p>"Please don't get yourself into any trouble on your way there Sirius," McGonagall asked as she watched the boy walk further down the corridor until he disappeared around a corner, "Now, let's have a little chat about this Friday," she said to Remus leading the way to her office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Do the Counter-Jinx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20th September 1972</p><p>The day of the boys' next big prank was creeping ever closer and they were spending near enough every waking hour trying to perfect the two charms required to truly make massive fools of as many Slytherin's as possible. Sirius had stayed behind in the common room whilst his three friends headed back to the dormitory to swap out their books after their morning lessons. </p><p>Even more so this year than last no one was safe from Sirius' pranks - not even his closest friends and for this reason Sirius had hidden himself just outside of the archway between the boys dorms and the common room with his wand firmly in his hand ready to pounce on whoever was next through the door. And it wasn't long before some poor, unsuspecting fool walked blindly into the trap. </p><p>With a jump, flick of the wand and bellowing of the word, "Tarantallegra" from Sirius his victim suddenly began dancing uncontrollably across the common room, Sirius landed on the other side of the doorway finally getting chance to look up at who was hit with the jinx. Upon noticing that it was none other than his dear friend Peter he could hardly contain his laughter as he fell to the floor with giggles. </p><p>"Sirius!" Peter shouted as he joyfully danced across the room, flowing gracefully between tables and chairs. </p><p>"What's going on?" James asked as he joined his friends in the common room, he first noted Sirius collapsed on the floor heaving with laughter before secondly spotting the source of Sirius joy. He too couldn't quite contain how funny he found the situation Peter had found himself in and it wasn't until Remus came into the room that Peter received any amount of sympathy for the prank. </p><p>"Sirius what did you do?" Remus asked instantly spotting Peter's energetic jig. </p><p>"What makes you think I-" Sirius started before noticing the look on Remus' face that basically said 'don't give me any bollocks Sirius'.</p><p>"He bloody managed to do the jinx that's what." James added triumphantly. </p><p>"Whilst I am impressed, did you have to use it on Pete?" Remus asked trying his best to stifle his own laughter. </p><p>"I didn't mean to use it on Pete he was simply the first through the door. Just bad luck if you ask me." Sirius justified. </p><p>"And you can't deny that it's rather funny mate," James chuckled nudging a bit of a laugh out of Remus. </p><p>"It's not not funny." Remus stated, "But I still don't think he's enjoying it too much," he continued now seeing how uncomfortable Peter looked dancing across the room. </p><p>"Yeah I guess we've had our fun now mate," James commented to Sirius gesturing for him to reverse the jinx. </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sirius asked his eyes as wide as a deer in the headlights. </p><p>"The boy's suffered for long enough," James commented assuming Sirius was just trying to draw out the prank for his own enjoyment, "Do the counter-jinx". </p><p>"Counter-jinx?" Sirius said speaking slowly as he suddenly realised that he didn't know it, his eyes darted towards Remus who had usually done the necessary research into solving James and Sirius' impulsive mistakes. </p><p>"Don't look at me, this jinx was yours to research," Remus reminded, normally he would've looked into it just in case Sirius did something stupid but with the upcoming full moon his mind had been in other places. </p><p>"James?" Sirius asked hopefully. </p><p>"If I knew how to do it then I wouldn't be asking you," James replied playfully slapping his hand across the back of Sirius' head scruffing up his hair. </p><p>"So you can't stop this from happening," Peter asked panickedly now dancing rather stiffly as he was trying to stop himself from moving. </p><p>"Ummm," Sirius answered searching his mind for any possible solution to the problem they was facing, "The library!" he exclaimed. </p><p>"I'm not leaving the tower looking like this," Peter insisted as he tried to aim himself towards his friends.</p><p>"I'll go, you three wait here and keep him from hurting himself or others," Sirius suggested tucking his wand away into his cloak. </p><p>"You grab Pete's left side mate," James requested to Remus, "We'll try and carry him back to the dorm, you be as quick as you can Sirius," he continued shifting his attention to the boy frantically rushing about the common room grabbing his things. </p><p>"I will be as quick as I can be," Sirius shouted as he zipped out of the room trying to not listen to the sound of Pete's legs kicking everything within reach. Without a second thought he began sprinting down the moving staircases hopping from one another before they've stopped moving. Before he knew it he'd reached the library breathing heavily as he stumbled past the front desk. </p><p>He started to search down the various aisles looking for any books on reversing jinxes, it wasn't long before he found a section of advanced jinx, charms and curses where he hoped he might find anything that could help. Whilst searching on a higher shelf than he could reach he knocked a book down landing on the head of a 7th year Ravenclaw sat at her desk. </p><p>"Hey, watch it," She called out picking up the book from the table and turning to hand it back to Sirius, "I know you," she stated. </p><p>"You do?" He asked worrying about where this was going to go. </p><p>"Yeah, you and your mate did that chocolate frog prank last year right?" She asked looking more impressed than annoyed about it which helped settle Sirius' mind. </p><p>"Oh yeah, we did - even got Peeves involved." Sirius continued feeling rather proud that one of their pranks had had such a lasting affect. </p><p>"Here's your book, what does a - what are you second/third year?" She asked shunting the book in his direction.</p><p>"Second year," Sirius replied taking the book off her and instantly starting to flick for it for anything helpful. </p><p>"Okay, so what does a second year want with an advanced charms book?" She asked curiously watching intently as he flicked over the pages. </p><p>"Research," Sirius replied shoving the book onto the shelf and grabbing another. </p><p>"You know if you told me what you've done I could probably help you with it," she stated becoming more intrigued by the minute. </p><p>"What do you know about reversing jinxes?" Sirius asked finally looking up from the books. </p><p>"You know you're not the first prankster to come through Hogwarts," she commented packing away her things at the desk. </p><p>"Have you much experience with the dancing feet jinx?" Sirius asked quietly. </p><p>"A little bit, are you struggling to do it?" the Ravenclaw girl asked. </p><p>"No, more struggling to undo it. I used it on my friend and, well, we don't know how to stop it." Sirius explained. </p><p>"Where is he?" she asked. </p><p>"Back in Gryffindor tower, he says he won't leave until we manage to stop it," Sirius answered. </p><p>"Well then you'll need to help me up there," she insisted, "Come on," she continued leading the way out of the library. </p><p>"Wait, wait a minute," Sirius called out following the older student out of the aisle they was down, "here," he commented tapping his wand against her tie quickly causing the blue to turn into a piercing red and the bronze into a shining gold. </p><p>"Impressive," she commented as they continued from the library. It wasn't until they reached the moving staircase when either of them spoke again, "You get on first, it'll take us to Gryffindor tower if it's you" she insisted. </p><p>"Have you been before?" Sirius asked trying to make conversation as they travelled. </p><p>"Never had the need, what's the password?" she asked trying to keep herself tucked behind Sirius, she was however more than smart enough to notice how much taller she was than him. </p><p>"Hippogriff," he answered plainly. </p><p>"Creative," she scoffed, "Which friend is it then - Glasses, tall or quiet?" she asked not knowing the names of them. </p><p>"Quiet," Sirius answered having easily deciphered which adjective fit which friend before stating the password to the fat lady's portrait and sneaking his new Ravenclaw companion through the door. </p><p>"Why is there so much noise coming from your room if you're not in there?" Lily asked from her usual spot on the sofa. </p><p>"You don't want to know," Sirius answered trying to rush himself and the 7th year through the common room. </p><p>"Who's that?" Marlene asked looking intently at the tall, older girl stood beside him, she had thin glasses resting upon the tip of her nose and her jet black tight coils of hair that rest gently upon her shoulders. From her shapely cheekbones to her full lips, it's fair to say that she was undeniably beautiful. </p><p>"A friend," Sirius answered quickly still ushering the girl down to the boys' dorms, "Talk later," he added quickly as they disappeared out of sight leaving the girls more than confused.</p><p>"They friends of yours?" the Ravenclaw asked as the sound of Peter dancing became clearer and clearer. </p><p>"Umm, not quite?" Sirius replied before pushing the door open. </p><p>"Oh thank Merlin you're back, did you find a counter-jinx?" Remus asked his nose deep in a book looking for a solution. </p><p>"I found something even better," Sirius commented pushing the 7th year into the dorm. </p><p>"Hi," she commented, "Do you always live like this?" she asked Sirius looking around the mess of a room she's entered. </p><p>"Pretty much, here is our inflicted case," he replied leading her over to the youngest boy who trying to hide his embarrassment from the pretty girl who'd just entered the room, "This is Pete," Sirius shared introducing his friend to the Ravenclaw. Silently she waved her wand shooting green sparks towards Peter causing him to suddenly stop dancing and collapse to the floor in exhaustion. </p><p>"Thank you," Peter panted from the floor. </p><p>"I second that, you are a life saver." Sirius added with a friendly smile, "I'm Sirius by the way. I realise I never properly introduced myself," he added extending his hand politely to the girl in front of him.</p><p>"Olivia," She replied with a smile and a shake of his hand, "Lovely to meet you". </p><p>"And you," Sirius replied releasing her hand and turning to introduce his friends, "So you've met Peter, that tall fella over there is Remus and this specky git - no offence - is James." he continued gaining an unfavourable look from both Olivia and James for the glasses comment. </p><p>"It's great to meet you, I'm a big fan of your work." Olivia commented, "Your pranks I mean," she clarified. </p><p>"Why thank you," James replied with a gracious bow. </p><p>"Olivia is something of a prankster herself, or so she tells me," Sirius continued, his eyes lighting up as if a light bulb suddenly lit up behind his eyes, "I've got it." he shouted excitedly. </p><p>"You've got what?" Remus asked rubbing his temple, usually when Sirius had ideas like this they were going to cause stress to him in one way or another. </p><p>"Our missing piece!" Sirius proclaimed. </p><p>"Is anyone else totally lost?" James asked receiving a nod from both Remus and Olivia and a weak thumbs up from Pete who was still flailed on the floor. </p><p>"We're down a pair of hands this weekend," Sirius commented as though the rest of his thought would simply transfer to the others in the room without him articulating it properly. </p><p>"Yes?" James replied nervously knowing Remus might not be happy with how openly Sirius is sharing Remus' upcoming absence. </p><p>"I think I've found us our fourth prankster," Sirius stated, "If you'd like to join us of course," he added specifically to Olivia. </p><p>"What's the prank?" Olivia asked inquisitively. </p><p>"That is classified information, unless you're in of course?" James added feeling just as gleeful to invite Olivia in on the fun.</p><p>"Is it on the Slytherins?" Olivia asked the thirst for mischief clear in her voice. </p><p>"Maybe..." Sirius teased. </p><p>"And anyone else to happens to wander into our way," James added with a smirk. </p><p>"I guess it's involving the dancing feet jinx," Olivia added glancing over to Peter who still hadn't moved from his spot on the ground in between his bed and Remus'. </p><p>"Bloody hell, you Ravenclaws aren't half clever," James commented sounding genuinely impressed. </p><p>"You can count me in as long as it doesn't get in the way of my NEWT preparations." Olivia stated. </p><p>"Shouldn't do as long as you can meet us first thing Saturday morning in the library, we'll supply breakfast so don't go to the great hall first." Sirius shared. </p><p>"Then from their we'll move outside and enact our plans," James added. </p><p>"Sounds fine to me, anything else that I should know?" Olivia asked wanting to be sure of every part of the plan ahead of time. </p><p>"We'll explain everything else Saturday morning unless there's an urgent update in the meantime in which case one of us will come and find you." James replied looking to Sirius for a confirmation. </p><p>"Got it," Olivia stated, "I'll see you boys then," she added as she turned to leave the room. </p><p>"I'll see you out," Sirius replied walking with her back to the common room. "Thanks for the help," he shared as they reached the common room archway. </p><p>"Anytime," Olivia replied, "See you around Sirius," she continued ruffling the hair on his head playfully. </p><p>"Ooo, before you go," he stated tapping his wand against her tie yet again swapping it back to it's original Ravenclaw colours, "Much better don't you think," he added with a smile. </p><p>"Couldn't agree more," Olivia replied with a smile leaving the common room the same way that she had come in whilst Sirius disappeared back down to his dorm not noticing Marlene's constant gaze the entire time he was in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. There Isn't a Bright Side to Being a Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22nd September 1972</p><p>It wasn't rare for Remus to feel sick to his stomach with anxiety before a full moon but today he was feeling even worse than usual. As he sat silently in the back of a charms class taking notes on what the memory charm is and why you shouldn't use it without reason he let his mind run wild with thoughts of what he was going to be missing whilst he was away. </p><p>For starters he was going to be missing out on the little things like meals together and late night games or fun chats in the common room as the hours ticked away late into the early hours of the morning. And then there was the bigger things like the great prank they had planned for the very next day. </p><p>The great prank Sirius had decided to invite some girl he'd only just met in the library, a Ravenclaw in Narcissa's year. He doesn't even like Ravenclaws - half the time when they pass by crowds of them he squawks mockingly so why would he suddenly decided to invite one in to their pranks.</p><p>It wasn't long before Remus started to consider things post prank, what if they have so much fun with her that they don't bother to invite him in future, or maybe even worse - she may take his place in their friend group. What if she's simply a better fit for his friends than he'll ever be. </p><p>He tried to run through whatever battle plans he could come up with to make himself have an easy enough night that he could still join them tomorrow. There wasn't really any way for him to tie himself up, as soon as he transformed he'd be more likely to rip the boards from the wall and it's not like ropes or chains had ever prevent him from causing new gashes or scars across his body. </p><p>He wasn't going to make the early morning library meeting, he'd still be in the hospital ward and he'd probably still be there when the pranks going on, in fact it'd be rather likely that he spot a Slytherin or two stuck under Madame Pomfrey's care from falling into the lake when the ice melts or break under them. </p><p>The simple thing that he had to face was that he wasn't making it out in time for the prank, in fact with how full moons had been going recently it would be a wonder if he made it out before Monday. He knew deeply within him that he had to miss out on the prank and he'd have to let Olivia take his place meaning the only thing that he could do was hope that their friendship was enough.</p><p>But hope was never something Remus was much good at, in his history he'd never really managed to see the brighter side of things but that's mostly because there never had been one. There isn't a bright side to being a werewolf or watching your mother get sicker and sicker, so the pessimistic mindset had always come easier to him and it was going to take more than a fun year at Hogwarts to escape that. </p><p>"So, will we be seeing you at dinner tonight or are you leaving straight after the lesson?" James asked as he watched the serious look on Remus' face slowly drop as his friend spoke to him. </p><p>"Leaving straight away," Remus commented quietly feigning a smile for James' sake. </p><p>"I will be sure to have your dessert for you," Sirius joked, Remus wasn't the only one to notice how Sirius was far more chipper than he normally just before this time of the month but he was the only person to feel hurt by it. </p><p>"Well how do you know what I'd have?" Remus asked struggling to hide the pain and frustration in his voice. </p><p>"Easy, every Friday you have a large slice of chocolate fudge cake with approximately three scoops of chocolate ice cream on top of it and every now and again you'll add a wafer or two." Sirius replied as if Remus' dessert habits were as common knowledge as the alphabet is. </p><p>"Stop your making me hungry," Peter complained filling the silence left by Remus' refusal to reply to Sirius' comment. </p><p>"So you don't want me to talk you through the sizeable salmon I'm planning to devour tonight," Sirius teased. </p><p>"Stoooop," Peter pleaded throwing his hands over his ears to drown out Sirius' comments, their conversation continued this way up until the lesson ended with Sirius and James doing their best to get on Peter's nerves and Remus sitting quietly wish both that he was already gone and that he didn't have to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to be escorted to Dumbledore's office?" Sirius asked posing like a carriage footman. </p><p>"Oh no, don't worry. I've been there enough times I think I should be able to find my way," Remus answered knowing the walk may be easier if he was alone. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Sirius asked feeling his usual wave of upset starting to overwhelm his heart. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. You guys go to dinner and I'll see you when I'm back." Remus commented, "Good luck for tomorrow," he added with a friendly wink. </p><p>"Thanks, have fun over the weekend," James replied. </p><p>"Will do," Remus stated knowing he was lying straight to James about his upcoming enjoyment, "Bye guys," he added as he walked away from his friends as they turned around to head to dinner. </p><p>"Are you doing alright today?" James asked quietly to Sirius. </p><p>"Yeah, just trying to focus on tomorrow for now," Sirius answered fighting the urge to turn back and follow Remus. </p><p>"It's going to be a lot of fun, don't you think Pete?" James stated inviting Peter to join their chat. </p><p>"Yeah it's going to be great!" Peter exclaimed excitedly, "Do you think that friend of yours is also looking forward to it?" he continued with a cheery smile on his face. </p><p>"I assume so, I haven't ran into her since but as far as I know she's still up for it," Sirius answered as they entered the last corridor before the Great Hall. </p><p>"I hope she's still happy to help," Peter replied, "Mmm, dinner smells lovely," he stated as he took a big whiff before rushing down the hallway to be the first of the friends into the Great Hall. </p><p>"Merlin forbid he's kept from dinner a moment longer," Sirius joked causing a hearty laugh to come from James drawing much attention to him as the boys walked into the Great Hall. </p><p>"Ah, I knew that obnoxious laughter could only be coming from one person Potter," Lily teased as James took a seat beside her at the table. James sat their struggling to think of a funny comeback as Sirius stood behind him glancing across the Great Hall. "What's his problem?" she asked looking curiously to Sirius. </p><p>"I try not to ask that question," James joked, "You gonna take a seat mate?" he asked after not receiving an answer from Sirius. </p><p>"In a bit, I'm just going to pop over to see Olivia," Sirius commented before whipping away from the Gryffindor table to visit the Ravenclaws sat on the next bench over. </p><p>"Who's Olivia?" Marlene asked more abruptly than she should have.</p><p>"Just a friend he made in the library," James answered being careful not to disclose any details of their upcoming prank. </p><p>"Is she the girl he brought back to Gryffindor the other day?" Dorcas added asking the exact question Marlene wanted to know. </p><p>"You know about that?" Peter asked feeling as though their plans had been ruptured. </p><p>"Yeah kind of difficult for Sirius, as little as he is, to hide a whole person," Lily commented. </p><p>"What year is she in?" Dorcas asked diving deeper into her interrogation of who this Olivia was and why she was there. </p><p>"Seventh I believe," James answered feeling unsure about this line of questioning. </p><p>"What's Sirius doing with a seventh year?" Marlene blurted out feeling shocked by how open she was being. </p><p>"Like currently?" James asked not catching what the girls thought was going on with Sirius and Olivia. </p><p>"Well yes but-" Dorcas started, hoping to explain to James what they were asking him.</p><p>"Well he's probably checking that she's still alright to hang out tomorrow," James interrupted tiptoeing around what he's likely to be asking. </p><p>"Hang out with him?" Lily asked being just as invested as Marlene and Dorcas are. </p><p>"With the three of us, we've got some fun things planned and needed someone to fill the Remus sized gap," James explained. </p><p>"Is it something to do with Gryffindor Tower?" Dorcas asked. </p><p>"No?" James replied feeling as confused as ever.</p><p>"Good, then I think that's where we will be," Dorcas continued being too distracted by teasing James to notice Sirius had appeared behind her.</p><p>"But then you'll miss out on all the fun," Sirius added cheekily hopping onto the bench opposite James. </p><p>"And hopefully keep our lives intact," Dorcas replied snarkily. </p><p>"Would we ever do anything to put lives at risk?" Sirius asked shocked by the accusation. </p><p>"Hmm, I could name more than a handful of examples of times when you had put lives at risk." Lily stated firmly. </p><p>"It's called living a little Lily," Sirius demanded. </p><p>"If you live a little like that then you're likely to only live for a little while," Lily insisted. </p><p>"Come on now Evans, you know that you're still going to be putting up with us when we're 112," James insisted much to Lily's disgust.</p><p>"I desperately hope not Potter," Lily retorted feeling like she couldn't imagine anything worse than being stuck with James for that long. </p><p>"Face it Lils, you're going to be stuck with us for the rest of your life." Sirius added sharing a fun high five with James. </p><p>"Oh Merlin," Lily whispered under her breath as she turned away from the boys leaving the three of them to talk amongst themselves. </p><p>"How did the chat with Olivia go?" Peter asked curiously. </p><p>"Went well, she's excited to be a part of it. Reckons she'll be at the library before us," Sirius answered, "Either way she suggested we meet in the astronomy section." </p><p>"Sounds like a section that wouldn't be used too much." James commented with a chuckle. </p><p>"Precisely." Sirius added, "I hope we can get Snivellous," he continued. </p><p>"Oh we will." James stated, "I'll make sure of it." he continued. </p><p>"Olivia wants to get Narcissa too, don't really blame her," Sirius commented. </p><p>"Sounds like a death wish from Malfoy but that's a risk I'm willing to take," James replied. </p><p>"Narcissa herself is basically a Malfoy at this stage." Sirius stated going off on a bit of a tangent, "I almost wish I could say if being a Malfoy is worse than being a part of the Noble House of Black." he continued to ramble. Sirius lent back a little on the bench so that he was only looking up to the night sky recognising all the stars from which his family got their names from.</p><p>"The best Malfoy is worse than even your mother," James stated knowing a great portion of these feelings were simply coming for his disgust for Lucius. </p><p>"Yeah, maybe." Sirius replied sounds as distracted as he felt, but it wasn't the stars he was lost in but rather the moon. He wasn't sure why but his attention was drawn greatly to the vast glowing full moon shining in the fake sky above them, "James, does this sky reflect the real one?" he asked curiously. </p><p>"As far as I'm aware yes it does, why?" James answered him. </p><p>"No real reason, just admiring it." Sirius replied still being unable to pull his attention from the moon. He'd always had this fascination with the night sky but until more recently he had found his mind travelling amongst the stars but not venturing to the moon. </p><p>But now it had his full attention, it was like the moon was screaming to be seen and Sirius was more than happy to be the one to acknowledge it. Something about the moon was calling to him, something he knew he'd started to feel long before now. Something he was going to find out before the year was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Lost Your Mudbloods?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23rd September 1972</p><p>On the morning of pranks the air always felt fresher, even James was willing to wake up early if it meant getting up to no good. Whilst the boys were still feeling too tired to have coherent conversations with one another they were quietly milling around their dorm getting ready for the day ahead. </p><p>"How do I look?" Sirius asked showing off a leather jacket that looked like any other that he owned. </p><p>"With your eyes," James replied feeling a tab grumpy that Sirius decides pranks must happen first thing in the morning. </p><p>"Haha, I mean what do I look like?" Sirius asked turning slightly to give James a twirl allowing his outfit to be shown in its full glory. </p><p>"You don't want me to answer that," James replied with a chuckle, "We better get down to the kitchens before the Hufflepuff's start flooding past there". </p><p>"Maybe I should just meet you two at the library, after all the house elves don't really like me," Sirius explained. </p><p>"Maybe that'll be for the best," James added, "Meet you there," he continued gesturing Sirius to leave. </p><p>"See you there," Sirius replied as he slung a bag across his shoulder and his wand into his pocket. He disappeared through the door, down the corridor and eventually out of the portrait hole headed directly for the library where he would take a seat at a table down one of the lesser used astronomy aisles awaiting his comrades. </p><p>Sirius was the first there and took the time to peruse some of the nearby books and nothing really took his fancy until he spotted one all about the moon. The very celestial being he found himself fixated on the night before. He couldn't help but pick it up, he had no rhyme nor reason to why he was reading it so he simply flicked to a random page somewhere halfway through the books and it just so happened to land on a page about werewolves. </p><p>Now this wasn't the first time he'd read about them but it seemed to feel different this time and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because it was under a different context or simply because he hadn't gone out of his way to read about them in months now. But it was different and he wished he could figure out why.</p><p>"What you reading?" Olivia called from behind him causing Sirius to panic and slam the book shut, he wasn't doing anything wrong by reading it but it felt like something he should keep quiet over. </p><p>"Nothing important," Sirius claimed despite wishing, more than anything, that he could go back to reading it just to further understand what was consuming his mind so thoroughly. </p><p>"Have I missed breakfast already?" Olivia asked slinging her bag under the table and taking a seat. </p><p>"No just waiting on James and Peter to get it," Sirius answered as he placed the book back on the shelf. </p><p>"Didn't fancy joining them or the trip?" Olivia questioned. </p><p>"The house elves aren't too favourable towards me, probably best if I just came here," Sirius explained taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.</p><p>"So are you going to tell me what you were reading now?" she asked leaning herself onto the table to look closer into Sirius' eyes in hope to get an answer this time. </p><p>"Why do you care so much?" Sirius replied leaning in similarly to counter act Olivia's stance. </p><p>"I like to know the people I'm involving myself with," Olivia stated not faltering on her strong position across the table. </p><p>"And finding out what book I was loosely skimming through would tell you heaps about me," Sirius demanded with a sly look on his face. </p><p>"I often find that ones reading interests do say a lot about a person so just tell me or I'm not helping today," Olivia insisted finally settling back into her chair with her arms firmly crossed over her chest. </p><p>"It was just some book on the moon, I don't see what the big deal is." Sirius replied as he got up from his chair and started searching through the books on the shelf to find the one he was looking through before. </p><p>"You were the one making a big deal out of it," Olivia commented. Sirius handed her the book so she could see it for herself, "Seems like a pretty boring thing to keep a secret," she chuckled dumping it on a shelf behind her without caution. </p><p>"Did someone order breakfast?" James asked pulling his invisibility cloak off of a tray of food in Peter's hands. Olivia had an impressed look stuck on her face at the magic she had just seen in front of her. </p><p>"It's about time, we're starving," Sirius replied grabbing a handful of pastries as he walked back over to his seat at the table. </p><p>"Was that an invisibility cloak?" Olivia asked in a hushed tone, finally letting her curiosity show.</p><p>"Yeah, comes in pretty useful at times," James replied in between slices of toast. </p><p>"Pretty useful? If I had one of those I would've gotten away with way more pranks than I did," Olivia commented, "Would I be able to..." she asked glancing at the shimmering material in James' hands. </p><p>"Sure," James replied as he handed over the cloak hoping he wasn't being naive with his trust.</p><p>Olivia whipped the cloak around her leaving just her head floating, "This is awesome," she stated looking up and down at her lack of body, "Okay - enough messing about now. Let's get down to business. What's the plan?" she asked sliding the cloak off of her and pushing it back over to James. </p><p>"Okay so we need to lure our victims down to the lake before we jinx them," James begun to explain, "Once they're at the lake two of us will be trying to keep the lake frozen and the other will be jinxing people as they pass through". </p><p>"So I'm jinxing people right?" Olivia asked. </p><p>"Yes, when we're at the lake we'll find you somewhere just off the trail to hide or you could use the cloak if there isn't anywhere." James continued. </p><p>"Hmm, okay. So two of you will be at the lake?" Olivia questioned feeling unsure about the boys' mathematical skills. </p><p>"Yes, me and Pete," James answered. </p><p>"And Sirius?" Olivia asked turning to look curiously at the boy still preoccupied with the thoughts of the moon book he was reading before. </p><p>"I am the bait," Sirius answered, "Any Slytherin, and probably many other people, would be more than happy to try and attack me." he continued explaining how unfavourable he'd made himself with the other students. </p><p>"And you're okay with that?" Olivia asked feeling concerned for her new friends well being having had enough run-ins with at least Narcissa herself. </p><p>"Yeah, I mean they'd try and jinx me either way, might as well get a prank out of it." Sirius answered. </p><p>"I guess," Olivia replied before downing the remainder of her pumpkin juice, "Are we ready to roll?" she asked. </p><p>"I think so," James replied, "Pete?" he added. </p><p>"I'm ready," Peter replied quietly feeling awfully shy in front of Olivia. </p><p>"Great, we'll go on ahead and get set up. Sirius if you pass through the courtyard in about 20 minutes or so we should be set up," James explained as he raised from the table. </p><p>"Got it, see you then - don't jinx me," Sirius stated looking directly at Olivia.</p><p>"I'll do my best," Olivia laughed as she wandered out of the library with Peter and James. Sirius lent back in his chair still nibbling on his breakfast losing himself in the excitement of the prank. As brave as he is, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a tad afraid of how far his enemies would be willing to take their jinxing and hexes. </p><p>So he sat there anxiously waiting for the time to arrive when he would be free to roam through the castle and down to the lake collecting a myriad of students he could prank. He watched as the clock ticked on until he saw it was finally time to act. </p><p>He leaped from the table excitedly rushing out of the library not giving a care to the librarians scolding as he sprinted past her. He let his legs continue carrying him down the halls rapidly until the doorway to the courtyard was in view. Taking a deep breath and a moment to compose himself Sirius paused just out of view of Narcissa, Severus and their friends preparing himself to need to run. </p><p>After one last check of where his wand was, Sirius took a final deep breath before walking out into the courtyard in a confidently suave way. He walked with his head held high and a spring in his step - it was perfect to annoy those against him. </p><p>"Lost your mudbloods?" Narcissa teased as Sirius purposefully walked past her. </p><p>"Can't I just simply walk on my own," Sirius replied being careful about how he annoys his cousin. </p><p>"Potter finally got too insufferable for you to be around?" Severus scoffed. </p><p>"Rather be around James at his most obnoxious times than you at your best," Sirius insisted with a sly smirk growing on his face, "What are we chatting about any ways?" he asked leaning against the wall pretending that he belongs in whatever conversation they was having. </p><p>"I'm sorry, can we help you with something?" Narcissa questioned feeling unsure as to why Sirius is acting relatively amicable and remaining so present. </p><p>"Can't I spend time with my second favourite cousin?" Sirius asked feeling a slight shudder when he referred to Narcissa as his favourite anything. </p><p>"No actually, you can't," she replied candidly, "I have no interest in giving you even the time of day," she continued sternly wishing Sirius would leave her alone. </p><p>"Oh come on, we can be friendly," Sirius continued unsure of where he was going with his plan. </p><p>"Sirius?" Regulus asked appearing next to them in the courtyard.</p><p>"Hey, if it isn't my favourite brother," Sirius exclaimed hoping somehow Regulus would be the key to getting the others down to the lake. </p><p>"I'm your only brother," Regulus replied feeling confused by Sirius' comment. </p><p>"Merlin," Narcissa muttered under her breath, "Do you think you could ask Sirius to leave?" she asked Regulus. </p><p>"Why? What's he done?" Regulus asked realising this wouldn't be a chance to spend time with his older brother. </p><p>"Nothing yet, and I'd like to keep it that way," Narcissa replied staring sharply into Sirius' eyes. </p><p>"Fine, fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Sirius stated trying his best to think on his feet about how to get them to come with him down the hill. </p><p>"Then go," Severus commented noticing Sirius' actions not quite matching his words. Sirius just stood still panicked about what his new plan was going to be, he had to enrage them in someway. It had to be enough to make them want to chase him. How, how could he do it. </p><p>As he stood trying to figure it all out he saw Narcissa begin to reach for her wand, she held it subtly at her side prepared to use it if he didn't do something soon. All this did was freeze his mind more as all his focus was pulled to the raising wand in Narcissa's hand.</p><p>"Expelliarmus," Sirius bellowed shooting scarlet sparks from his wand towards his cousin causing her wand to fly up in the air. Quickly his ran forwards and grabbed it before taking off down the hill. </p><p>"GET HIM," Narcissa shouted to the group of students surrounding her, it was as though a wave of anger crashed across them all igniting flames within them as they started to run after Sirius wands in hand.</p><p>Sirius carefully dodged the incoming flashes of lights feeling himself being hit with the occasional jinx causing him to trip or shiver in pain. He did his best to throw out a few protective charms on himself as he arrived at the base of the lake. </p><p>"DON'T GET ME, DON'T GET ME," Sirius shouted running up to his friends, "Where's Olivia hiding?" he asked James. </p><p>"Just over there," James replied cocking his head towards a thick tree.</p><p>"Okay, I'll help h-" Sirius began to reply before being hit by a strong stunning spell from Severus. </p><p>"HOW DARE YOU TAKE A WITCHES WAND?" Narcissa shouted as she watched Sirius be thrown back, she began to storm over to where Sirius had landed before when she was hit by the prank itself, "What the-" she began as her legs started to dance uncontrollably. Suddenly there was shots of lighting being fired rapidly as Olivia worked her way through the congregation of Slytherins and it wasn't long before the crowd made their way onto the icy lake James and Peter were working hard to maintain. </p><p>The sound of James and Peters laughter was loud enough to cover the infuriated screams of the students foolishly dancing their way further and further into the lake. But throughout it they both managed to keep enough composure to keep a good distance of the lake frozen, that was until a certain someone's bellowing voice began to chastise their behaviour. </p><p>It was none other than their head of house, Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Suddenly the lake unfroze causing every single Slytherin there to drop into the water, still dancing. With a simple wave of her wand the jinx was reversed for all students as they slowly began paddling their way back to shore each one seeming anger than the last. </p><p>"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDIOTS." Narcissa screamed at the boys as she marched out of the lake towards them, "IF I HAD MY WAND YOU'D BOTH BE DEAD RIGHT NOW." she continued turning her head to Sirius where she spotted her wand a few feet away from where Sirius still laid, still. "At least one of you got what you deserved," she added sharply as she grabbed her wand from the ground before disappearing back up the hill with her fellow soaked students. </p><p>James finally had the chance to turn back and see Sirius for himself noticing that he hadn't gotten back up since being stunned, nor had he moved since landing on the ground. He was just laying there, limp. </p><p>"Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew. I'm sure we can all agree that this kind of behaviour requires a punishment, correct?" McGonagall started. </p><p>"Yes ma'am," Peter mumbled for the both of them knowing James was still too stunned and worried about Sirius to answer the professors question. </p><p>"But I would say right now at least it's most important to get Sirius to see Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall continued moving closer to the young boy to get a better look at what had happened, "Was there anyone else involved in this?" she asked. </p><p>Before James had the chance to deny anyone else's involvement Olivia stepped out from her hiding spot and said, "I was ma'am." </p><p>"Very well, Potter do you think you're able to carry Sirius up to the hospital wing?" McGonagall asked feeling sick to her stomach seeing the usually live and boisterous Sirius so quiet and pale. </p><p>"Yes ma'am," James answered as he turned to get Sirius. He was prepared to take whatever punishment he was to be given. Confiscate his broom, ban him from ever playing Quidditch again, move Lily to Slytherin, make him eat dinner exclusively with Snivellous every night. He'd take any punishment for Sirius to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. He Wasn't Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23rd September 1972</p><p>The hospital wing had been quite that morning, Remus had fallen asleep almost instantly when he was brought in, whilst he had plenty of new gashes and grazes he found peace in the silence. Little did he know that peace would be cut short when merely a few hours later he would be awoken by a familiar voice fretting in the main ward. </p><p>"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright?" James asked, he hadn't stopped asking Madame Pomfrey questions like this since he'd arrived, McGonagall made the choice not to try and dish out the pranksters punishments just yet and had left them alone with Madame Pomfrey whose patience was wearing thin. </p><p>"I told you what he needs to some rest and some quiet," Madame Pomfrey answered. Remus couldn't see anything from his hidden room, he could just hear the commotion and James' worry. His mind wandered about what could've happened but the only thing he really knew was that whoever was hurt was someone that James cared about quite a bit. </p><p>"So he's going to be okay?" James asked just hoping to have his mind put to rest. </p><p>"I don't know yet, I'll need to monitor him for a little bit and obviously he won't be going anywhere until he wakes up," Madame Pomfrey explained. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, course. Well I'll just wait here until then," James stated taking a seat in the chair beside Sirius' bed. </p><p>"No you won't, I'll let you stay for ten minutes with him whilst we get everything settled. You can explain to me what happened to Mr Black so I can assess his treatment better and then you will be on your way." Madame Pomfrey told James subsequently revealing the patients identity to Remus. </p><p>It was Sirius, of course it was. Who else would James be fretting so much over, he probably wouldn't even be this worked up if it was Lily in there. But despite now knowing who it is in the bed out there it didn't settle Remus' mind in the slightest, he still didn't know why or what had happened. It must've been something to do with the prank, what had the Slytherins done to him?</p><p>Remus was still exhausted from the night before but there was no way he could get back to sleep now. Not now that he knew that on just the other side of the wall was Sirius Black lying there with Merlin knows what wrong with him, he tried his best not to let his mind run wild with what could've happened but it wouldn't have taken a genius to notice that he hadn't heard Sirius say a single thing. </p><p>And that can't be a good thing. </p><p>"So Mr Potter, please tell me what happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked standing over Sirius' bed. </p><p>"In short, he was hit by some kind of stunning spell, it knocked him backwards and he hasn't gotten up or said anything since," James explained, "It was Sniv-Severus Snape ma'am, that's who hit him. I saw it, we both did," he said nudging Peter to back him up. </p><p>"Mhm," Peter replied feeling worried about the trouble they was going to get into for soaking half of Slytherin and for putting Sirius in danger. </p><p>"We'll deal with blame later, from what I hear you boys have gotten yourself into a fair amount of trouble as well," Madame Pomfrey commented as she finished writing notes on Sirius' accident, "If I was you I'd keep myself out of trouble for a little bit, at the very least until your friend is better," she continued. </p><p>"So he will get better?" James asked, Remus listened on wishing he could ask the exact same question along with a million more. </p><p>"As I said before Mr Potter, I'll need to monitor his condition a bit more until I can tell you that," Madame Pomfrey reiterated, "Now I do believe your ten minutes are up boys, it's in Mr Blacks best interest that he's left with some peace and quiet." she added shooing them out of the ward. </p><p>"When can we come and see him again?" James asked feeling the guilt overwhelm him more and more as he walked away from his best friend. </p><p>"Tomorrow in the afternoon, if he wakes up you'll be told as soon possible - as per Professor McGonagall's request." Madame Pomfrey explaining surprising James that she would care as much as to do that when they were in such big trouble already. But before he had the chance to say anymore the door had been shut and Madame Pomfrey had already made her way back to Sirius' bedside. </p><p>Looking down at the young boy she thought of Remus, she knew they was friends and understood that Remus might've heard some of the conversation. There wasn't much she could do for Sirius right now so at the very least she could try and settle his friends mind. Quietly she crept into Remus' hidden room to find the boy awake, looking just as worried and tired as she had expected.</p><p>"Is Sirius in there?" Remus asked as soon as he could muster the words without feeling tears forming in his eyes. </p><p>"Yes, he got hit by a stunning spell from another student and it would appear that he bumped his head," Madame Pomfrey explained softly and slowly trying to not cause any further upset to the already fragile boy. </p><p>Remus wanted to ask if he was okay, but he'd already heard James have that conversation with no avail so instead he just sat there silently doing whatever he could to keep his emotions inside. He felt so stupid for worrying about losing his friends because of the prank when he could literally lose his friend. </p><p>"Did you want to see him?" Madame Pomfrey asked, she knew how important it was to keep Remus' presence in the hospital wing a secret and she knew what damage it could do for someone to see him with his fresh wounds and bandages. But she also knew how scared Remus was right now, and that it would be safer to let Remus see Sirius than risk him sneaking out to do so. </p><p>"C-could I?" Remus asked nervously, it's something he deeply wanted right now but it just didn't seem plausibly possible due to his own condition. </p><p>"I'm sure we could arrange it, after curfew so they'll be no one around to bump into you." Madame Pomfrey suggested, "I'll need to double check with Dumbledore that it'll be okay but I'm sure you could give him a short visit," she continued. </p><p>"Th-thank y-you," Remus replied no longer being able to hold back his tears. </p><p>"It's okay dear, try and get some sleep in the meantime and I'll get you later okay?" Madame Pomfrey requested. Remus simply forced a smile on his face in return as she walked back out of his room, he laid back and shut his eyes trying to push aside thoughts of Sirius. They were both in similar positions right now only Remus couldn't quite fall asleep and Sirius couldn't quite wake up. </p><p> </p><p>Remus didn't know that he had fallen asleep until he'd been awoken by Madame Pomfrey, "here, drink this - you'll feel better," she whispered handing a him a warm goblet filled to the brim with a pain relief potion. </p><p>"Thank you," he whispered back before taking a large swig of the potion before placing the empty goblet on his side table. </p><p>"Are you ready to get up?" Madame Pomfrey asked still keen to monitor Remus' condition. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I think so," Remus replied feeling sure in himself that nothing was going to stop him from seeing Sirius tonight. He began to shuffle towards the edge of his bed now letting his legs dangle towards the ground as he tried his best to hide how badly his body ached. </p><p>"Come along then," Madame Pomfrey said offer out her arm to Remus to help him up from the bed. </p><p>"Thank you," he strained as he rose to his feet, "How long do I get with him?" he asked more openly than he wished he had. </p><p>"Just take your time and be careful not to be seen," Madame Pomfrey explained as she helped him through to the main ward. All the beds had their curtains drawn for the night so even if someone was awake they wouldn't have seen Remus wandering through, "He's just in here," she added pulling a set of curtains open. </p><p>"Thank you," Remus whispered once again being the quietest he's ever been, his heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was sure it would break through. He was terrified of being caught by someone and even more scared of what state Sirius would be in. After taking a moment to compose himself he walked slowly through the gap in the curtains created by Madame Pomfrey.</p><p>"I'll be back to get you in a little bit, if you need anything I'll just be in my office." Madame Pomfrey shared before leaving the two boys alone being shrouded by just the curtain running around them. </p><p>Remus took a seat beside Sirius' bed and looked down at the boy he was lucky enough to call a friend. He didn't look hurt, for all anyone knew he was just sleeping or maybe that was just the easier way to think of things for Remus. He looked more peaceful than he had ever looked before, the anger he held seemed to have been drained from him, but so had the joy and excitement. Sirius was the life of the party wherever he went, he made everyone so happy - especially Remus. </p><p>But now he's just quiet. And he's calm. And he wasn't awake. </p><p>Remus could help but place his own hand onto Sirius, it was cold so he wrapped his own hand around it tighter to warm it up. Even though Remus was sure he imagined it for a brief moment Sirius gripped back weakly. He couldn't have done that right? He wasn't awake.</p><p>Regardless, Sirius' blank expression hadn't changed, he wasn't any closer to being his usual self than he was before. On the average day Remus would gladly admit that he hates to see Sirius' smug little smirk that he does but right now he'd give anything for that to bare witness to such a spectacle. </p><p>"Oh Sirius," Remus whispered, he knew it better not to speak to his friend - firstly it was risking others hearing that he was there, and secondly Sirius might not have been able to hear him anyways. And maybe the former didn't seem to matter anymore because of his concern for Sirius and maybe the latter didn't seem to matter because it made it feel easier for Remus to say the things he wanted to say. </p><p>He used his free hand to brush a bit of hair from Sirius' face, he wasn't really sure why he would need to but he felt like he had to, "Why do you do this to yourself," Remus whispered, for as brilliant Sirius' excitable puppy-dog attitude was at times it let himself make impulsive choices which often came back to bite him. </p><p>"I should've been there," Remus stated feeling the guilt consume him ever deeper, "If I had been there I could've protected you and I wasn't and I'm so sorry," he continued feeling the tears start to run down his cheeks landing on the edge of Sirius' bed sheets. Remus almost lost all awareness of where he was through his upset and it was only a second more certain squeeze of his hand that brought him back to reality. Whereas he could've written the first one off to his imagination the second one had to be real, it didn't last very long but it was there and it was Sirius. But how, he wasn't awake.</p><p>"Sirius?" Remus asked completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone in the Hospital wing, least of all his friend. Sirius seemed to begin moving his head, only in little movements as if he was trying to respond to Remus' words, "C-can you hear me?" Remus asked cautiously panicking that he could be wrong about whether or not Sirius was awake. </p><p>A small groan came from Sirius and suddenly Remus remembered what he was and why he was here. All that was running through his head was Sirius can't know about his condition. He dropped his friends hand and got up from the chair, he never took his eyes off of Sirius as he moved to the edge of the curtained area. It almost seemed like the further away Remus got the less and less it appeared like Sirius was going to wake up tonight, and maybe that was for the best. </p><p>He knew Sirius was going to be okay, he hoped Sirius wouldn't remember any of this evening and he convinced himself, quite simply, that Sirius wasn't awake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. It Felt Really Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25th September 1972</p><p>Two days had passed since the prank that got Sirius Black stuck in a hospital bed. He hadn't shown any further signs of waking up since that night with Remus, James and Peter had been visiting as regularly as they were allowed. Remus was dismissed from his bed just in time for dinner Sunday night, over the course of the meal James explained everything that had happened to Sirius. It was difficult for Remus to feign surprise and to not tell James about how close Sirius seemed to have come to waking up, he knew he couldn't disclose these things but it was hard to keep it from him. </p><p>On this cold Monday morning the boys had all opted to go without breakfast in hope of visiting Sirius before their lessons started. They rushed straight to the Hospital wing with James pounding his fist on the door as soon as he arrived. </p><p>"Mr Potter, need I remind you again that visits are not to be made in the morning." Madame Pomfrey demanded as she swung the door open. </p><p>"Well we have classes the rest of the day ma'am," James stated, "We wouldn't get to see him until dinner otherwise, and then you'd probably claim we're too late to visit and send us away," he continued putting forward a reasonable point. </p><p>Madame Pomfrey sighed loudly, "Come on in then, just this once." she stated moving to one side to let the boys into the ward, "You won't be missing any of your classes in order to be here," she added as she watched the three boys head to Sirius bed at the end of room. Remus moved carefully trying his best to not look like he knew exactly where Sirius would be. </p><p>"It's weird seeing him this quiet," James said as he took the seat beside Sirius' bed, "Almost makes me regret the amount of times I've told him to shut up," he added softly with a weak chuckle. It may have been framed like a joke but James meant it in the most sincere way possible. </p><p>"Do you think he can hear us?" Peter asked curiously looking to his friends. </p><p>"I reckon he can," Remus answered despite his worries that this could reveal that he'd already spoken to Sirius and received what could be considered as a response. </p><p>"What makes you think so?" James asked feeling unsure about Remus' proposition. </p><p>"I just don't see why not, maybe he can't comprehend it fully or he might not remember it when he wakes up but I would imagine he can hear us," Remus answered. </p><p>"Hey Sirius mate, can you hear me?" James said to his friend tapping him slightly on the shoulder. There was no response, "Doesn't work," he concluded sitting back in the chair in frustration. </p><p>"Let me try," Remus requested as he moved closer to Sirius taking a seat right on the edge of his bed, he thought back to the other night and to his friends hand in his and how he was sure Sirius was about to wake up. Slowly and subtly he slid his hand over Sirius', wrapping his fingers tightly around it giving it a few soft squeezes to alert Sirius to his presence, "Please wake up," Remus whispered. And that's when he felt it, the same thing he felt two nights ago - a squeeze. Audibly he gasped leaving James and Peter confused as to what had just happened. </p><p>"What? What is it," James asked rapidly. </p><p>"He, uh, he squeezed my hand back," Remus answered, "Sirius, if you can hear me we're all waiting for you to wake up," he started as he turned back to look at Sirius' expressionless face. </p><p>"And we'd appreciate if you did it before Madame Pomfrey marches us to potions." James added gaining a death glare from Remus. </p><p>"What James is trying to say is that he wants to know that you're okay. We all do. I don't know what I'd do if you wasn't," Remus continued finding himself squeezing Sirius' hand even tighter without intending to. Then he felt another squeeze in return along with a groan from Sirius, but this was much longer than the one the other night and it seemed to form more of a word. At first it wasn't clear what he was trying to say, it just sounded like mumbled nonsense - but as his eyes began to open it suddenly became crystal clear what he was saying. </p><p>"Remus?" Sirius mumbled now purposefully holding Remus' hand tightly. </p><p>"Sirius!" Remus replied dropping his friends hand in favour of hugging him, "You're okay," he exclaimed feeling a tear begin to run down his own face. </p><p>"Of course I'm okay, you think Snivellous could really defeat me so easily," Sirius replied, even in his groggiest state he had it in him to be snarky and playful. Remus finally pulled out of the hug remembering his other friends in the room, "You really were that worried huh?" Sirius asked wiping away the tears on Remus' face with his thumb as he cradled his face gently. </p><p>"Of course we were worried mate," James answered, "You've been out for two days," he added. </p><p>"Wait what?" Sirius asked, "Two days?" he continued looked maybe the most confused he'd ever looked. </p><p>"Yeah, we fear we may never get you back to sleep again after this," James joked.</p><p>"So I guess you've been awaiting at my bedside the whole time?" Sirius asked with a weak smile. </p><p>"I wish, Madame Pomfrey's not let us have more than 10 minutes with you at a time and Remus only got back to Hogwarts last night so he's only now getting to visit," James answered explaining his distaste for Madame Pomfrey's rules. As James spoke about this Sirius started looking more and more confused by what he was saying, only Remus noticed this and yet he couldn't quite figure out why he would be so baffled by James' claims. </p><p>"You act as though you don't have a way of getting in here," Sirius whispered trying to shake his own confusion about James' claims that Remus' hadn't visited before now. He couldn't be sure but something was ringing a bell in his head about Remus visiting but if he'd only just gotten back from home. </p><p>"After the trouble we're in for the prank we thought it best not to try and sneak in," James explained. </p><p>"Guess we know who the balls of the group is," Sirius teased folding his arms weakly across his chest. </p><p>"Please don't refer to yourself as the balls of anything ever again please," Remus chuckled. </p><p>"Okay boys, you better be getting a move on," Madame Pomfrey stated appearing through the curtains, "Oh good, you're awake Mr Black," she added walking over to his bedside. </p><p>"Awh, come on ma'am. You can't kick us out now." James complained. </p><p>"I could do with a bit of company ma'am," Sirius added, "Wouldn't want to leave a poor injured boy alone right?" he added cheekily. </p><p>"I did have a feeling you'd be asking about this if Mr Black was to wake up on a school day," Madame Pomfrey began as she wandered by the young boys bedside, "So I've spoken with Professor McGonagall about it and she'll allow one of you to stay with Sirius until he's well enough to leave," she added preparing a potion for Sirius. </p><p>"Only one of us? Which of us should stay?" James asked hoping that it could be him. </p><p>"McGonagall has asked if any of you do stay she'd like it to be Mr Lupin," Madame Pomfrey answered. This both would help Remus himself get better, provide Sirius with the person least likely to get him into mischief and she knew Remus was the only one of the four likely to make the effort to catch up on the missed work. </p><p>"M-me?" Remus asked. </p><p>"Yes Mr Lupin, if you're happy to stay of course," Madame Pomfrey replied. Remus looked back down to Sirius before turning to the nurse once again. </p><p>"I'm happy to stay," Remus stated with a smile started to form on his face. </p><p>"In that case then Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew - it's time to go," Madame Pomfrey requested shooing the boys from around Sirius' bed. </p><p>"Bye Sirius," Peter called out as he popped through the curtain. </p><p>"See you later mate," James added. </p><p>"Bye guys," Sirius replied, "Now there's just the two of us," he chuckled at Remus ignoring Madame Pomfrey as she reentered the room. </p><p>"Don't worry I'll leave you two in a moment, I just need you to have a drink of this Mr Black," Madame Pomfrey requested handing over a warm goblet. </p><p>"Why thank you ma'am," Sirius replied taking the goblet and finishing the potion in one swift chug, he handed the goblet back and with that Madame Pomfrey left the two boys alone. Remus got off the bed and moved onto the seat beside it where James had been sat before, Sirius instantly missed Remus being so close to him the distance between them felt like miles now. </p><p>"So you got back last night?" Sirius asked diving straight into an interrogation. </p><p>"Yeah, just before dinner. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us come visit that late," Remus explained hoping he was sufficing Sirius' hidden questions with his answers. </p><p>"So you really hadn't visited me before today?" Sirius asked causing Remus to panic, did Sirius remember him being there. How could he, did he really remember hearing Remus there and feeling him by his side. Surely not. </p><p>"Nope, I wish I could've." Remus replied letting Sirius know that he wanted to be with him, "I'm so sorry that I had to go," he continued. </p><p>"Don't be, if your mum needs you then that's where you've got to be," Sirius replied caring more to help Remus through guilt than questioning him further currently. </p><p>"I could've protected you," Remus mumbled. </p><p>"Or you could've hit Snivellous with a mighty jinx - which he would've deserved - and gotten yourself into an awful lot of trouble for me to be okay regardless," Sirius explained, "This would've happened either way." he continued hoping he was settling Remus' mind. </p><p>"I guess it's what you get for being an idiot," Remus laughed. </p><p>"Maybe you're the idiot for being friends with an idiot," Sirius replied with a hearty laugh, "Give me your hand," he added holding out his own weakly. </p><p>"Why?" Remus asked looking down to the hand that was almost begging to have someone else's around it. </p><p>"Just give me your hand," Sirius repeated stretching further to reach his friend despite how much he was straining. </p><p>"Okay, okay," Remus replied noticing how hard Sirius was trying to reach him. Now, more nervously than he had done before, Remus placed his hand into Sirius with both boys tightening their grip at the same time. </p><p>"I dreamt this," Sirius shared, "You there, holding my hand just speaking to me," he continued sounding like he was painting a masterpiece with his words. </p><p>"Oh," Remus replied considering even further that Sirius was more than aware of the events from the other night. </p><p>"Yeah, it felt really...real," Sirius continued to ramble, "Like I'm getting deja vu right now just being with you," he added talking with more and more passion the more he explained. </p><p>"Must've been some dream," Remus replied hoping he could remove the idea of it being real from Sirius' head. </p><p>"It was, it's a shame that it wasn't real," Sirius replied, despite Remus' best efforts nothing was going to convince him that it didn't happen. The second he felt Remus' hand in his own he knew he'd felt it before and he knew he'd feel it again. But the one thing he didn't know is why was he in the school then? Did he not go home?</p><p>Had he ever gone home? Why would he be hiding in the school for a few days every now and again? Was it every now and again - it was at least once a month, or more it WAS about once a month. Why was it so regular? Where was he going? And why wasn't he telling anyone the truth?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. The Mystery of RJL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7th October 1972</p><p>It was undeniable that Sirius knew how to hold a grudge but this trait never typically extended those he truly cared about, and for the most part he'd never needed to hold a grudge against any of his friends. But there was something Remus was keeping from him and Sirius wasn't going to be able to drop his frustration at the fact until he found out what it was. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, Remus had told him so much the year that they'd known one another that it was obscure to picture that he could still be hiding something. </p><p>It was apparent to Sirius that the only way he was going to figure it out what was going on was if he conducted his own research and luckily James and Peter had remained in the common room when Remus and Sirius decided to call it a night. Now could be the ideal time to pry. </p><p>Remus had gone straight into the bathroom when they'd gotten back into the room so he could change into his pyjamas in peace. Meanwhile Sirius settled into his spot on the windowsill concealing a foot of parchment, an ink well and a new quill ready to take some notes on the mystery surrounding his friend. </p><p>"Hey Remus?" Sirius asked as he watched his younger friend walk across the dorm room hoping he wouldn't notice the writing supplies. </p><p>"What now?" Remus asked rubbing his temples stressfully out of concern for what Sirius was about to ask. </p><p>"Your middle name is John right?" Sirius asked double checking some trivial information which was, of course, quintessential to his detective work. </p><p>"Yes... it is, why do you want to know?" Remus replied feeling his stress decrease but his confusion grow as he sat down on his bed. </p><p>"Just checking," Sirius answered, "It's a bit odd isn't it," he continued. </p><p>"What's odd? My name?" Remus asked rifling through his school bag for the book he was reading, "You are aware that your name is Sirius right?" he added settling back onto his pillow. </p><p>"Obviously, I mean in the context of the rest of your name John is weird," Sirius explained, "Mine is merely traditional and celestial themed," he continued defending his own name. </p><p>"What would you rather my middle name was?" Remus asked. </p><p>"I wouldn't rather it was anything different to what it was, I think John is nice," Sirius replied titling his parchment 'The Mystery of RJL'. </p><p>"You'd make a good John," Remus replied knowing at times Sirius would rather go by any other name. </p><p>"You think?" Sirius asked, "Maybe we should get married then so I can take your name John," Sirius joked. </p><p>"I don't think you quite understand how marriage works," Remus explained, "Or many other things for that matter," he continued. </p><p>"Oh shut up," Sirius laughed, "It could be worse you know - you could be Remus Lyall Lupin," he added. </p><p>"Guess that's what you get with a muggle mother," Remus replied, "You get to miss out on some of the pureblood traditions," he continued. </p><p>"Must be blissful," Sirius replied twiddling his quill between his fingers trying to figure out what question he should ask first. </p><p>"Reckon you'd pass on your name if you had a kid?" Remus asked interrupting Sirius' thought process quite greatly. </p><p>"Not a chance, I'm ending this stupid pureblood chain at me," Sirius stated, "Would you?" he asked back trying to move the conversation from his family bloodline. </p><p>"Maybe, guess it'd depend if it sounded nice with their first name," Remus explained causing the room to drop quiet for a moment. </p><p>"Speaking of fatherhood, do you know when you're next going home?" Sirius asked dipping his quill into the inkwell in preparation. </p><p>"What are you trying to get rid of me already?" Remus laughed trying to cover up how panicked this question had made him feel. Why was Sirius asking this, what if he was suspecting something, what if he already knew. That wouldn't be an outrageous thought - Sirius practically lived with his head in the stars it surely wouldn't take him too much longer to realise he's never seen a full moon with Remus. </p><p>"No, no, nothing like that. Just don't want to end up planning a prank when you're not going to be here," Sirius lied, he knew if Remus found out that he was trying to explicit figure out his secret than he never would. </p><p>"Well, I don't know until my dad writes to ask me home so for now I'm lying in wait," Remus shared - he could rather easily tell Sirius exactly when he'd be leaving again, it was two weeks today. It would be another weekend he lost with his friends and the thoughts of that would make him feel sick to his stomach. </p><p>"Well don't forget to tell me this time," Sirius stated, "I need the time to emotionally prepare myself for your absence," he continued noting down about how cagey Remus seemed to be about when he was next leaving. </p><p>"You know, I feel bad for James and Peter when I'm not here," Remus chuckled quietly, "From what I hear you get even grumpier than Filch after Peeves has been rummaging around in his office," he continued. </p><p>"Oh please, James over-exaggerates," Sirius demanded. </p><p>"I heard that from Pete actually," Remus replied flicking his book open to the last page he'd read. </p><p>"Well excuse me if I miss you whilst you're off having a bunch of fun at home lounging around doing whatever you please," Sirius complained. Remus froze up, it wasn't Sirius' fault that he thought Remus had a good time when he disappeared every month. </p><p>"Trust me, it's not a holiday," Remus replied bluntly struggling to focus on what he was reading whilst Sirius was painting such a different picture of his time out of school. </p><p>"I mean, I know Lyall isn't father of the year or whatever but it must be nice to miss out on a few classes and see your mother," Sirius continued letting the ink drip from his quill onto his trousers as he awaited new information to note down. </p><p>"Yeah, it's always nice to see mum," Remus replied shortly and blankly hoping he was lying convincingly to Sirius. He still worried about how many questions Sirius was asking, it seemed as though they were coming from nowhere. </p><p>"Hmm I forget you just love doing your homework and attending your lessons and blah, blah, blah," Sirius teased still trying to pass off his questioning as his usual nosy obnoxious self as opposed to him playing Auror as he was ever so desperately trying to. </p><p>"What I love is getting some peace and quiet to read my book," Remus stated hoping it was enough for their conversation to come to a halt. </p><p>"Fine, fine Professor Boring. I'll let you be," Sirius stated finishing off his notes about Remus' resistance to answer his questions. The room fell near silent for a mere 3 minutes before James and Peter came bellowing back into the dorm room. </p><p>"Who's missed me then," James stated with a cheeky smirk as we strutted through the door being followed by Peter resembling a shepherd and his sheep. </p><p>"Not me," Remus murmured from behind the pages of his book. </p><p>"Well I am hurt mate," James shared feigning heartbreak, "Sirius? Did you miss me," he continued acting like he was going to cry if Sirius dared to say no. </p><p>"Of course I did big guy," Sirius chuckled, "I like having you around so Remus can't say I'm the dumbest person in the room," he continued to tease. </p><p>"You're a cruel bastard Sirius," James insisted with a laugh, "What are you writing anyways?" he asked glancing across to the quill in his hand and the parchment roughly shoved down the side of him. Remus suddenly looked up from his book, he suddenly began to wonder how long Sirius had been writing for and what he'd been writing. Was it about him? Is that why he was asking so many questions before? </p><p>What would Sirius want to write about Remus for?</p><p>"Oh you know just notes on the map," Sirius lied jumping up from the windowsill to pack away all the writing he'd been doing before anyone realised what it really was.</p><p>"Ah yes! The map. We should really get on with that this year," James commented. </p><p>"Exactly my thinking Jamesy, the sooner we get started the sooner we'll have something to work with," Sirius continued. </p><p>"Remus," James called out receiving a vague glance from Remus who was still trying to read through his book, "You've read through some Hogwarts books right so you can help with managing layout of the school," he suggested. </p><p>"Hmm, I can help with that. Would I be able to borrow your copies so the librarian doesn't get too concerned about our motives," Remus asked. </p><p>"Sure thing, maybe you should start by listing-" James began before Sirius jumped into the conversation. </p><p>"THE ROOMS ON EACH FLOOR-" Sirius continued excitedly before James continued on what he was saying. </p><p>"SO THAT WE HAVE A BASE TO WORK FROM," James shouted back matching Sirius' excitement as they finished each others sentences. </p><p>"And you say I'm a square," Remus teased. </p><p>"Oh please it's a good plan," Sirius retorted. </p><p>"I don't disagree with you there, but you two did just get incredibly excited over writing lists." Remus commented. </p><p>"Oh shut it," James laughed back, "What should I do?" he asked. </p><p>"You can help Remus maybe? Or we could finally start searching for more hidden passageways?" Sirius suggested. </p><p>"I thought we agreed that wasn't worth doing?" Remus asked. </p><p>"Well we can do it if we have no other jobs to do," Sirius stated, "Pete, what are you good at?" he asked. </p><p>"I.. um.." Peter stumbled suddenly questioning if he was truly good for anything. </p><p>"You can draw right?" James asked looking over to Peter. </p><p>"I like to draw, but I though Sirius would be drawing it," Peter replied looking dismally at his hands folded over one another in his lap. </p><p>"Oh Pete, you're well aware I don't have the attention span to draw so well for so long," Sirius stated, "There's your job then, you shall do the illustrations." he added with a smile. </p><p>"So what about you?" Peter asked.</p><p>"Hmm, I shall oversee the operation, steal the supplies for it and research the school on foot," Sirius explained. </p><p>"So I'm basically bouncing between helping Remus and helping you?" James questioned. </p><p>"Yeah, I'd say you could help Pete too but I reckon you'd do more harm than good," Sirius explained. </p><p>"Sounds like the plan's really coming together," Remus mumbled going back to reading his book. </p><p>"Well I'd say so," Sirius stated, "I reckon this combined with the cloak will get us done well," he continued. </p><p>"Even more so if we manage to find anymore hidden passages," Peter added annoying Remus with how much he was encouraging Sirius' impulsive behaviours which were likely to lead to some bad things being found out. His worry was even bigger than it had been before now that Sirius had started poking around and asking questions. </p><p>What if it was only a matter of time before he pushed too far and found out something that would unravel the whole operation, ruin their friendship and expose Remus for who he really was. It's not like Sirius would actually chose to still care about Remus afterwards, he'd be afraid of what he is and he'd be angry about it being a secret. Why would he stay if he knew what Remus was. </p><p>He wouldn't pick Remus, he wouldn't care for Remus, he wouldn't be his friend. So it was clear to Remus that he now needed to do everything he could to keep their friendship intact, which meant hiding who he was, where he goes every month and even the mere concept of a werewolf. </p><p>Little did Remus know Sirius was willing to work just as hard to find out the secret as he would work to hide it. Both boys were heading into a war zone that neither knew the other was really fighting in. Neither was going to back down until they're no longer given a choice and it was anyone's guess who was going to win.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Mandrakes Do Not Make Good Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12th October 1972</p><p>It had been a little under a week since Sirius had started his project he'd dubbed 'The Mystery of RJL' and he was no further through his research than he was when he started. Now whilst the amount of time he was spending around Remus wasn't odd the amount of questions he was asking was beginning to arouse suspicion so he was trying his best to vary what he was asking so he just appeared to be over invested. </p><p>"So what's your favourite colour?" Sirius asked fluttering across the fields alongside his friends. </p><p>"Easy. Green," James answered firmly. </p><p>"Hmm, I wonder why," Remus teased, "Mine's grey," he answered wanting his part in this to be over as soon as possible. </p><p>"Oh aren't you just too predictably boring mate," Sirius laughed, "You couldn't have picked a blander colour." he added. </p><p>"Always with the judgement," Remus said, rolling his eyes dramatically as they went, "Let's hear yours then," he continued throwing the conversation back. </p><p>"Surely mine's obvious," Sirius stated, "What else would my favourite colour be than my very own name," he answered. </p><p>"Sirius isn't a colour," James laughed in a mocking tone feeling like he's finally found the proof that he has superior knowledge to Sirius. </p><p>"Please tell me that's a joke?" Remus asked feeling awfully displeased by how stupid James was making himself out to be. </p><p>"ah-ha, totally." James answered still being confused as to what colour Sirius is. </p><p>"Yeah? It was a joke?" Sirius asked seeing straight through James' lies. </p><p>"Oh yeah totally, hey Peter what's your fav-" James started trying to deflect the attention from himself. </p><p>"No, no," Remus interrupted, also not being fooled by James' facade of understanding, "Why don't you tell us what Sirius' favourite colour is," he continued hoping to catch James out on his falsities. </p><p>"Ah yes, well. Um-Sirius, my dear friend Sirius. His favourite colour would be a shade of umm-blue?" James replied hoping he'd guessed correctly as to what colour 'Sirius' is.</p><p>"Blue? You reckon black is a shade of blue?" Sirius asked watching the panic on James' face fade into a sudden realisation. </p><p>"BLACK!" James bellowed, "Your LAST name is Black, of course." he continued holding his hands in a the air in a state of surprise. </p><p>"It's a good thing you're pretty Jamesy," Sirius answered patting James on the top of his head, "Go on then Pete," he added. </p><p>"Huh?" Peter asked worrying about why he'd been called upon after the grief James had just been put through. </p><p>"What's your favourite colour?" Sirius asked opening the question back up to his friend. </p><p>"Oh, yellow? Yeah yellow." Peter replied sounding like he was making things up on the spot. </p><p>"Hello boys," Professor Sprout called out cheerfully as they approached the green house entrance. </p><p>"Hello Professor, what are we doing today?" Sirius asked extending his newfound curiosity to the herbology professor. </p><p>"Well if you pop into the greenhouse and find a place around the table you'll find out," Professor Sprout stated letting the boys through to reach the table. Remus was sure to guide his friends onto the side of the table which didn't face out onto the greater school grounds in an attempt to retain their focus on the lesson at hand. </p><p>"Ear muffs?" James asked picking up the headwear from the desk in front of him and admiring it. </p><p>"It's not that bloody cold yet," Sirius commented shoving his own pair onto his head, "HAS IT MADE MY HAIR REALLY FLAT?" he shouted struggling to hear himself with the enchanted ear muffs on. Remus pushed the ear muff's off of Sirius' head shaking volume back into his hair as he did. </p><p>"Thank Merlin you put an end to that insufferable screeching," Severus scoffed taking his place on the opposite side of the table to the boys. </p><p>"You say that and yet you're still speaking Snivellous," Sirius retorted, "That's a deafening squeal if I've ever heard one," he continued laughing along with his friends. Before Severus had the chance to create a quippy remark Professor Sprout had made her way to the head of the table the students found themselves stood around. </p><p>"Now, now boys. Your bickering is nothing compared to the cry of a Mandrake," Professor Sprout explained, "A Mandrake's cry is fatal, hence why you have earmuffs at your desk." he continued as she turned around to grab a tray carrying two plant pots. </p><p>"Where's the Mandrake ma'am?" Sirius blurted out not raising his hand to speak until after he'd started asking his question. </p><p>"Most students do their best to pretend they've read the textbooks not make it explicitly clear that they haven't Mr Black," Professor Sprout answered, "Now, if you'd all care to turn your attention to the front so you can see how to re-pot a Mandrake. These Mandrakes are the equivalent of babies so their scream won't be fatal but it will still knock you out if you hear it so I would recommend you all place your earmuffs on now." she continued placing her own earmuffs on and then her bright pink gardening gloves. </p><p>The greenhouse was filled with the screams of the Mandrake, the loud shriek was piercing even to the earmuffed students as Professor Sprout pulled the young Mandrake from the first plant pot over to new one covering it in deep dirt as the cry began to quieten. </p><p>"Earmuffs off," Sprout requested lifting her own earmuffs off and placing them on the desk behind her, "Any questions?" she asked. <br/>"What are we learning from doing a bit of gardening?" James remarked. </p><p>"I assure you this is more than just a bit of gardening Mr Potter, do you know what Mandrake's are used for?" Sprout asked as she tidied away the two plant pots she'd been using in her demonstration. </p><p>"They're used for healing purposes right? Like potion making," James answered doing his best to recall the information he'd read in his Herbology book.</p><p>"Precisely, this may just seem to be re-potting your average sentient garden plant you're actually learning some of the first steps to curing someone who's been petrified." Sprout explained, "This is a very good thing to learn for your whole life, everything lesson you receive - even those that feel the most obsolete - can be a part of something bigger." she continued to explain. </p><p>"Do we get to do any more with the Mandrake's after re-potting them?" Sirius asked allowing his inquisitive nature to take the lead. </p><p>"Not in my class," Sprout commented, "Now, your Mandrake's are behind you, please put your earmuffs back on and get started on re-potting." she continued watching over her students as they began to work away on the lesson at hand. </p><p>"HEY JAMES," Sirius shouted at his friend, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A BROTHER," he continued yanking the Mandrake from its pot and shoving it in his face. James lifted up his hand with an extended finger angrily pointing into Sirius' face.</p><p>"YOU ABSOLUTE BASTA-OW" James started to shout back before the Mandrake gripped it's teeth into James' index finger. </p><p>"PROFESSOR I THINK THE MANDRAKE LIKES ME," Sirius shouted showing Sprout James' finger in the plants mouth. </p><p>"Ah yes, very well. Does Mr Potter need a plaster?" Sprout replied ignoring the fact that the boys couldn't hear her over the screams in the air. </p><p>"WHAT?" Sirius shouted back having not understood a thing she said. </p><p>"NEVERMIND," Sprout shouted back just loud enough for Sirius to hear before she disappeared over to find a plaster for James' finger. It wasn't much longer before all the Mandrakes in the room had been re-potted and James had been thoroughly bandaged up for his minor injury. </p><p>"Can I keep him ma'am?" Sirius requested holding his re-potted mandrake in his arms with a cheery smile plastered on his face. </p><p>"Trust me Mr Black, Mandrakes do not make good pets," Sprout explained taking the pot from his arms and placing it back on it's tray by the window. </p><p>"Awh," Sirius complained watching on grumpily as his plant was taken from him. </p><p>"We should learn to take care of ourselves before we try to take care of someone or something else," Sprout explained pointing down to Sirius' uniform, his cloak had some mystery stains on it, his shirt was untucked and his tie was far from tied neatly. "10 points from Gryffindor for violation of the uniform regulations," she added walking back to her desk to make a note of this deduction of points. </p><p>"Nice one Sirius," James commented ruffling the hair on the top of his shorter friends head. </p><p>"Oh shut it, I'm sure Remus will give an over exuberant answer in charms and get us 1000 points or whatever," Sirius stated, "Remember what house our Headmaster was in," he continued looking to James to finish the fact. </p><p>"Rave-Huffl-Slyth-" James began stumbling through the houses stopping when Sirius shook his head in disagreement. </p><p>"Gryffindor," James and Sirius said in unison. </p><p>"I knew that," James insisted. </p><p>"Sure you did," Sirius commented back sarcastically, "What have we got now?" he asked turning specifically to Remus in hope of a correct answer. </p><p>"You'd have thought you might've learnt our timetable by now," Remus commented impatiently as they started to walk out of the greenhouse. </p><p>"Why do I need to when you could tell me instead," Sirius teased with a cheeky grin growing on his face. </p><p>"We've got a free period, what do you do when I'm not here?" Remus asked accidentally reopening Sirius' private investigation. </p><p>"Guess?" Sirius answered, "What do you do when you're not here?" he asked in reply being more blunt than his questioning was intended to be. </p><p>"What?" Remus asked shocked by his friends' question. </p><p>"What?" Sirius replied, "We've never really talked about it, didn't think it would be so outrageous to ask," he continued suddenly realising how upfront he was being. </p><p>"Didn't think it was anything worth reporting on," Remus justified his resistance. </p><p>"Well you don't have to share, but I'm sure I'm not the only person interested in what you get up to," Sirius continued gesturing towards James and Peter for back up. </p><p>"No, nope. I don't know what this is but we're not getting involved." James insisted, "Are we Pete?" he added trying to pull Peter into his corner. </p><p>"Yeah, I don't really understand what this is so I'd rather just stay out of it," Peter added. </p><p>"What do you mean what this is, this is me asking a genuine question," Sirius demanded. </p><p>"So there's nothing else going on?" James asked feeling unsure about what was going on between his friends and fearing it was a growing feud. </p><p>"We all live together here, do you really think we could hide something from each other," Sirius commented half trying to hide his own research and half trying to warn Remus that whatever he's trying to hide won't stay quiet for long.  </p><p>And that warning worked, just the words alone were enough to ignite a flame within Remus of protection. He wasn't going to risk Sirius finding anything out, he didn't know how he could stop his friend from prying further but he desperately hoped he was going to be able to keep it hidden and to himself. </p><p>"Precisely, so don't you think if there was anything interesting happening whilst I'm away you'd know by now," Remus shared leading the boys back into the castle destined for Gryffindor tower. </p><p>"I guess," Sirius replied not happy to need to step down so easily here. </p><p>"Regardless it's you that gets yourself into heaps of trouble when I'm not here, I'd hate to see what would happen to you if I wasn't around," Remus commented trying his best to direct the conversation in his favour. </p><p>"Well it's a good thing you're here then," Sirius replied, "Hopefully you won't need to go anywhere anytime soon too," he continued looking up to his friend with a soft smile. </p><p>"Let's hope not," Remus replied trying to play along with the concept that he wouldn't know when he next needed to go because his lies didn't support him leaving regularly they were supposed to look sporadic and they should as long as no one particularly over thought it. And no one was going to care that much to notice, was they?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. A Still Simmering Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20th October 1972</p><p>The boys were sat in their usual spot around Gryffindor table as they enjoyed their breakfasts. As Remus and Peter enjoyed stuffing their mouths with mountains of bacon, James and Sirius were utilising their spoons as catapults to aim their food at the Slytherins. </p><p>"So how many shots have actually landed where you wanted them to?" Remus asked in between forkfuls of food, with the upcoming full moon he needed all the energy he could get. </p><p>"Enough." Sirius answered, the tensions between the boys had depleted over the past week as Sirius decided to put a bit of a halt on his questioning but Remus was still weary of his friends intentions. </p><p>"I can't believe the professors haven't made you stop yet," Remus muttered under his breath. </p><p>"I think they're enjoying it," Sirius replied glancing slightly over to the teachers table noticing a slight smile upon Professor Dumbledore's face. </p><p>"It's Filch we'd have to worry about," James commented. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I don't know if I could do with his screaming this early in the morning." Sirius stated. </p><p>"Well seeing as Peeves isn't hanging around here this morning I'd say Filch is relatively preoccupied." Remus added glancing through the various ghosts floating in and out of the hall. </p><p>"Hopefully," Sirius replied whacking his fist down onto the spoon causing a plethora of beans to go flying in the air towards the Slytherin's table only being stopped when it hit an owl bringing morning post. </p><p>"Nice shot mate," James stated sarcastically looking up to see the school of owls flying in and dropping post on the tables. Letters and packages flew left right and centre, a letter dropped in Peter's lap, and another into Remus' and two packages were dropped to James and Sirius respectively. Both packages looked identical bar the name on the tag. </p><p>"I wasn't expecting any post?" Sirius stated looking at the package suspiciously, "Do you think it's poisoned? Jinxed? Deadly?" he rambled worrying about who could've sent it and what they want from him. </p><p>"Just open it and you'll find out," James commented looking much more cheerfully at his own package. </p><p>"Did you not listen to me before? What if it's from my parents or my cousins?" Sirius continued not even wanting to touch the package. </p><p>"Just trust me, open it and you'll be fine," James stated as he began to unwrap his own. Sirius looked to James cautiously as he pulled away the string and paper surrounding a handmade cake box. </p><p>"Cookies?" Sirius asked looking to James who had already began munching on his own. </p><p>"From mum," James explained tapping on the name tag in a way to explain how he knows. </p><p>"Oh. For me?" Sirius asked not quite understanding why he'd been sent them. </p><p>"Your names on the tag mate, so yeah I'd assume so," James explained.</p><p>"Why?" Sirius blurted out. </p><p>"Guess mum remembered that you liked them," James answered, "If you don't want them then I'll have them," he stated leaning over to grab the box off him. </p><p>"N-n-n-n-no," Sirius stammered, "I want them, I'm just not used to getting post, does anyone else want one?" he added quietly.</p><p>"Yes please," Peter chipped in not looking up from his letter as he held out his hand for one. </p><p>"Remus?" Sirius asked as he placed a cookie in Peter's hand, "They're chocolate chip," he continued waving another one in front of Remus' face as he read his own letter. </p><p>"Sure," Remus remarked grabbing the cookie from him.</p><p>"Is that from your dad?" Sirius asked trying to peak over the top of Remus' letter. </p><p>"Yes it is," Remus replied tucking it closer into his chest so Sirius couldn't read it, "He wants me home again," he stated dryly. </p><p>"When?" James asked knowing if he didn't then Sirius would and he was already getting on Remus' nerves enough for one morning. </p><p>"Tomorrow, around midday I'll need to be leaving," Remus answered pretending he was reading through the letter to find this information instead of it already being in his mind. </p><p>"Tomorrow?" Sirius asked hoping he'd heard wrong. </p><p>"Yes tomorrow, as in the day after today," Remus explained. </p><p>"But that's so soon," Sirius stated looking as though he just realised he was completely lost in a vast wasteland. </p><p>"I know, I'm sorry but I can't help needing to go," Remus replied, he'd purposefully left it late this month so that Sirius wouldn't have the time to do any snooping. The only worry was for Sirius to snoop his way into finding the letter. All he had to do was keep it hidden whilst he could and hope Sirius would have the respect to not go through his things whilst he wasn't there to stop him. </p><p>"It'd be nice if you had more notice though," Sirius complained much to no ones likely. </p><p>"Hey," James whispered, "Be nice, you know he's not in control of this," he continued just loud enough for Sirius to hear him. He had a point, more often than you'd expect James did. Sirius knew he was being unfair to Remus with his complaints but he was still so annoyed knowing that for whatever reason their friend was lying to them. </p><p>But he couldn't just tell James that Remus was hiding something from them, he had no proof. He would just look like he was being the mean, conniving person everyone expected him to be trying to manipulate his friends into ditching one of them. He needed proof or at the very least a strong reason for them to believe what he was saying to be true. </p><p>"Sorry mate," Sirius said to Remus after a considerable period of silence, "If you've got to go then you've got to go right." he added trying to plan out the best way to figure out what's happening with his friend. </p><p>"Don't worry about it," Remus replied sharply knowing James must've told him to apologise. Breakfast continued on in silence, there was no more throwing of food or questioning over cookies, it was just silence. Peter read and reread the letter his mum had written him, James munched his way through far too many cookies, and Remus and Sirius sat occasionally glancing up at one another wishing that they could read the others mind figuring out what the other was hiding, what they was planning and more importantly what they was going to do next. </p><p> </p><p>Their day continued with a still tension simmering between the usually overtly-amicable Remus and Sirius. No one wanted to call attention to it out of fear of making it worse but they all knew it was there - even James couldn't help but realise something wasn't right. </p><p>In Potions James invited Sirius to take the seat next to him before Peter had a chance to swoop in leaving their feuding friends stuck together at a table. In Charms James caused a mini explosion when it sounded like his friends were about to break into another argument and at dinner Remus left long before anyone else at the table. </p><p>"Is he alright?" Sirius asked watching with compassion as his friend walked out of the Great Hall. </p><p>"You tell me mate," James stated. </p><p>"What are you trying to say?" Sirius asked looking to his friend curiously and, quite frankly, a little annoyed. </p><p>"Just that you and him seem to be silently at each others throats all day," James replied looking for agreement from Peter who was hiding behind his plate of food in an attempt to avoid getting forced to join in. </p><p>"Please, that's not what's happening," Sirius insisted before downing an entire goblet of pumpkin juice. </p><p>"Then what is happening," James asked not buying a piece of what his friend is telling him. </p><p>"It's him." Sirius stated flatly, "He's being weird and quiet and reserved." he continued counting out the problems on his fingers. </p><p>"That's all Remus ever is, Pete's quiet too - do you have a problem with him?" James asked. Upon hearing these words Peter went into a state of shock and panic about where this was going and what Sirius was going to answer. </p><p>"Course not," Sirius began. </p><p>"Then why do you have an issue with Remus being quiet and whatever," James demanded standing up for his friend.</p><p>"Because he's not like that with me and I think somethings up and he keeps saying there isn't." Sirius blurted out, he knew he'd have to share a bit of his concerns with James and Peter but still knew there was only so far he was about to go with it. </p><p>"Have you considered that there really isn't something going on?" James asked receiving a subtle nod from the otherwise absent Peter. </p><p>"You don't understand, he's-" Sirius started to say before being interrupted. </p><p>"Entitled to not tell you everything going on in his life," James stated finishing Sirius' sentence in a far better way than his friend would've done. </p><p>"James," Sirius exhaled, "Maybe you're right," he continued, not because he'd agreed with James' words - nothing was going to change his mind about this but he needed to try not to push things. </p><p>"I am right," James insisted, "There's either nothing going on or he's not saying anything for a reason. Just drop it and be ready to help him through it if it comes to it," he continued attempting to fix the rift developing between the friends. </p><p>"Yeah, do you think I should go after him?" Sirius asked feeling guilt start to rain down upon him about the fact that his prodding had seemingly forced his friend to leave dinner because he'd rather be alone than with him. </p><p>"I think he's best off alone," James answered timidly, usually he'd be leading the follow parade but today he really did truly look as though he wished to be by himself. </p><p>"Are you sure, I don't want to think of him all alone up there," Sirius retorted looking as though he could sprint from the table with half a seconds notice. </p><p>"We'll see him when we're done here," James continued. </p><p>"But usually he ends up appreciating it when I go back there," Sirius defended thinking back to countless other times one of them had stormed their way back to Gryffindor tower. </p><p>"He looked...different this time." James explained. Little did the boys know the look on Remus' face was pure exhaustion due to his condition and his desire to head back early was not influenced by Sirius nearly as much as it was influenced by the lunar cycle. </p><p>Sirius sighed deeply and drop his head down towards the table, "Do you think he's okay?" he asked softly worrying about how his thirst for knowledge was affecting his friendship with Remus. </p><p>"I think he'll be fine mate, especially if you just let him live his life the way he wants to. Alright?" James answered. </p><p>"Alright," Sirius answered despite his stronger desires. After all what was the point in pushing things, knowing the truth would be useless if Remus didn't want to be his friend afterwards. He'd rather remain ignorant forever than lose someone he held so dear to him, "So what did you two think of Flitwick's new robes?" he asked diverting the topic away in a hope to move forwards with their day and distract himself from what Remus could've been doing. </p><p>"Were they new? Didn't notice?" James replied looking at Sirius with confusion in his eyes. </p><p>"I mean I haven't seen him in them before, I thought they were pretty neat," Sirius replied. </p><p>"Mhm, I could see you in velvet suits in the future," James chuckled. </p><p>"I could see me in velvet suits now thank you," Sirius laughed back. </p><p>"Where do you think he... gets his suits from?" Peter asked cautiously finally rejoining the conversation. James and Sirius glanced to each other and then back to Peter exchanging glances of uncertainty, "Like because of his he-" he continued. </p><p>"Yeah, no, we got that Pete," James stated, "I don't know, there's probably a place that specialises in suits and robes of a certain size," he continued. </p><p>"Yeah and you just don't know about it because why would you," Sirius added. </p><p>"You should look into it Pete," James suggested struggling to stifle his laughter. </p><p>"Why?" Peter asked looking up to James with an inquisitive smile. </p><p>"Oh, just on behalf of your general stature, seeing as you're not going to grow any taller than this you could probably do with looking into alternative adult clothes," James continued no longer holding in his laughter as he exchanged a cheery smile with Sirius as they relished in the joy of the joke. </p><p>The conversation had reverted back to friendly chatter as they finished their dinners and enjoyed their sweet desserts before retiring back to Gryffindor tower. Remus wasn't around, he'd gone straight to bed as soon as he got there and remained where he was for the rest of the night. </p><p>Nothing disturbed him. Not the other boys' chatter as they entered the dorm. Not James tripping over the trunk at the end of his bed. Not Sirius' laughter after the matter. Not Peter's instant snoring. Not James dropping the textbooks he'd pulled from his bag. Not Sirius walking over to Remus' bed. Not the curtains being pulled back. Not even Sirius climbing in beside him. Nothing disturbed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Don't You Have Your Own Bed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21st October 1972</p><p>Remus awoke slowly feeling the early autumn sun beaming down on his face through his half opened curtain which he was sure he'd shut the night before, as he lent over to pull the curtain shut he felt a warm presence beside him. It was Sirius. </p><p>"Oh hey, have you been here all night?" Remus asked feeling taken aback about how Sirius seemed to just appear beside him, especially after the day they just had with one another. </p><p>"Yeah, your bed is comfier than mine," Sirius replied with a cheeky smile plastered across his face. </p><p>"Hmm, here I was thinking our beds were the same," Remus commented glancing over Sirius' shoulder at the bed his friend was supposed to be in. </p><p>"There's a few differences," Sirius remarked looking up to the friendly face in front of him. </p><p>"Such as the fact that mine is neat and clean?" Remus laughed with the soft, groggy laugh you only get to hear from someone first thing in the morning, it was like music to Sirius' ears - so much so that he didn't even care the laugh came after an insult. </p><p>"I like hearing you laugh," Sirius commented softly ignoring Remus' prior remarks. </p><p>"What?" Remus asked with a gentle chuckle, both boys seemed to be taken aback by Sirius comment. </p><p>"It's just nice to hear you so happy," Sirius corrected worrying if he'd upset Remus with what he'd said before. It took every single piece of Remus' strength to hold himself back from telling Sirius that it was him that made him so happy, he knew now wasn't time and that he could easily take it the wrong way and after Sirius' recent inquisitive nature the last thing Remus wanted to do was let his guard down. </p><p>"You know what would make me happy?" Remus asked brushing off any desire to say anything sweeter in response. </p><p>"What?" Sirius replied cautiously spotting a mischievous look growing behind Remus' eyes. </p><p>"This," Remus answered trying to not laugh as he shoved Sirius off the bed with one solid push. Sirius shouted out as he found himself crashing from the soft mattress to the hard stone floor, pulling all the covers from Remus as he fell. </p><p>"Little help," Sirius called out waving his arm just high enough for Remus to spot it from his place on the bed. </p><p>"Merlin's sake, what's all the noise," James asked having been just about woken up by the sound of Sirius crashing onto the floor. </p><p>"Me. Floor. Ouch." Sirius explained flailing his arm around as he attempted to find something to grab onto to help pull himself up. </p><p>"What?" James asked feeling almost too sure that he must've still be dreaming. </p><p>"Bastard pushed me," Sirius stated finally managing to pull himself back up onto Remus' bed. </p><p>"Which bastard pushed you?" James asked already wishing it was Sirius leaving this afternoon not Remus. </p><p>"This bastard," Sirius answered pushing Remus out of the opposite side of the bed, Remus fell to the floor not feeling much additional pain to the aches he already had ahead of the full moon. </p><p>"You can't push me out of my own bed," Remus demanded laying in defeat on the floor. </p><p>"Why not?" Sirius asked leaning over the edge to look at the young boy on the floor, "You pushed me out of it," he continued stick out his tongue in Remus' face. </p><p>"Firstly, if you're planning to slobber like a dog I'd appreciate it if you did it somewhere other than above my face," Remus started wiping Sirius' drool from his face, "Secondly, I am entitled to push you out of MY bed when you invite yourself in," he continued. </p><p>"It's too early for this bollocks," James commented as he rolled over attempting to go back to sleep. </p><p>"Since when do you care what bed I sleep in," Sirius asked stumping Remus for an answer, he didn't care - in fact this close to a full moon it was actually pretty nice to have someone there beside him. Plus he knew how it helped prevent Sirius from getting any bad nightmares so why should he care that Sirius invited himself in. </p><p>"Just shut it and help me up mate," Remus stated hoping to not discourage Sirius desire to hop in beside him in the future. </p><p>"Hmm, should I?" Sirius teased still leaning over the edge of the bed, "What's in it for me?" he asked letting a cheeky grin stretch wide across his face. </p><p>"You won't get jinxed," Remus answered with a wink as he slowly slid his hand onto his wand which had rolled onto the floor in all the pushing and falling. </p><p>"Who's going to jinx me?" Sirius laughed greatly underestimating Remus' desire to perform a jinx on him. </p><p>"Levicorpus," Remus stated waving his wand at Sirius causing the older of the two boys to start to float upwards only stopping when he hit the roof of Remus' four poster bed. </p><p>"Hey!" Sirius could out, "Let me down from here," he requested folding his arms in his disgruntled annoyance. </p><p>"Hmm, should I?" Remus asked as he slowly pulled himself to his own feet still pointing his wand at Sirius doing his best to maintain his focus, "What's in it for me?" he continued repeating the very words that had gotten Sirius into this predicament. </p><p>"Ha, ha, very funny. Can you just let me down now please," Sirius pleaded secretly planning a revenge plot in his head. </p><p>"So you want to get down?" Remus asked playfully. </p><p>"Yes. That's exactly what I want. Please?" Sirius continued looking down to Remus wondering what his end goal was with this pranking. </p><p>"Well if you insist," Remus replied dropping his wand down to his side suddenly releasing Sirius from the jinx causing him to crash down to the mattress bouncing thrice before he could regain control. Sirius laid there breathlessly stretching after the fall, "Are you alright?" Remus checked worrying that he could've hurt Sirius doing that. </p><p>"Alright?" Sirius began, "I'm bloody brilliant mate. Can we do it again? James, JAMES, come over here I've got something to show you. JAMES," he continued trying to garner James' attention. </p><p>"Well if you enjoy it then it's not much of a prank," Remus commented, "Now can you please get off my bed." he continued looking to Sirius who had now spread himself across the entire bed. </p><p>"Fine." Sirius complained as got off the bed and decided to wander over to James' instead, "Budge over Jamesy," Sirius demanded as he tried to squeeze in beside. </p><p>"What?" James grumbled having effectively fallen back asleep before and still not really being awake now</p><p>"Let me in," Sirius stated pushing James towards the edge of the bed. </p><p>"I'd much rather you would get ready for breakfast," Remus commented as he walked towards the bathroom with a pile of clothes in his hands. </p><p>"At least I'm awake." Sirius justified as he shook James until he woke up.</p><p>"Morning Sirius," James stated as he finally woke again, "Are you in my bed?" he asked struggling to note his location due to his lack of glasses. </p><p>"Yes," Sirius replied, "Remus kicked me out of his," he continued to explain. </p><p>"Don't you have your own bed?" James asked feeling around behind him for his glasses. </p><p>"Of course I have my own bed what kind of question is that?" Sirius rambled. </p><p>"You wouldn't think it," James commented, "What time is it?" he continued to ask now having a clearer look at Sirius. </p><p>"Well if you ask Remus he'll tell you it's time to get up and dressed for the day," Sirius explained. </p><p>"And if I was to ask a clock?" James asked hoping for a better answer, although he was unlikely to get one from Sirius even at the best of times. </p><p>"Well James, I doubt the clock would reply on behalf of it being a clock," Sirius replied seeing the look in James' eyes resembling what he'd seen in Remus' earlier, "Oh no," he muttered fearing for what was going to happen next. </p><p>"Oh no indeed you little bastard," James muttered back as he leaped up in the air ready to bring some retribution for Sirius' misdemeanours. He did not however consider that in doing so he gave Sirius ample time to escape by rolling gently off the edge of the bed just as James started to flop down. James tumbled from the bed landing promptly on the floor beside his friend, "I hate you," he muttered. </p><p>"I hate you too Jamesy," Sirius replied with a friendly smile. </p><p>"And I hate you both," Remus commented passing the two boys on the floor as he reemerged from the bathroom, "Have neither of you thought to wake Peter yet?" he asked. </p><p>"As you can see Remus, we've been a little busy," Sirius stated. </p><p>"I'll wake Pete then," Remus replied, the rolling of his eyes speaking louder than his words could. As Remus woke Peter, the other two boys called a ceasefire and got up from the ground heading towards their respective wardrobes. </p><p>"Are you happy now Remus, I'm getting dressed," Sirius called out grabbing Remus' attention, for a brief moment Remus turned around catching sight of Sirius in nothing but his pants. </p><p>"Merlin's sake Sirius, you could get dressed before trying to speak with people," Remus complained, "My poor eyes didn't need to see that," he continued looking anywhere but Sirius. </p><p>"Ouch, my feelings are hurt Remus," Sirius complained, "Here I was thinking I looked pretty good," he continued dancing around on the spot despite no one watching him. </p><p>"You keep thinking that," Remus teased laying back down on his bed whilst he waited for his friends to get ready for breakfast, "You know there won't be any food left by the time we get there if you take much longer," he continued watching as Peter and James instantly started to get ready for the day faster. </p><p>After all the boys had finished getting dressed they finally headed down to the Great Hall catching the tail end of breakfast. They was some of the only people slugging around Gryffindor table and just Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only teachers left at the teacher table. </p><p>"You see, if we come down to breakfast a bit later it's nice and quiet - chilled out," Sirius explained as he bit into his toast. </p><p>"Ah yes because the number one thing Sirius Black likes is being quiet," Remus commented. </p><p>"I can be quiet when I want to be," Sirius replied trying to defend himself. </p><p>"Prove it then," Remus requested hoping he'd found the way to shut up Sirius for even just five minutes. </p><p>"Oh I will," Sirius stated making the effort to show how quiet he was going to be by placing a finger on his lips in a sign of silence. </p><p>"So James, I was thinking about buying a new jumper and I was hoping to get something that would suit me well, what would you suggest?" Remus asked hoping to break Sirius' vow knowing how competitive he could be. </p><p>"Uhh? Grey?" James suggested feeling unsure as to why he was being asked this. Sirius looked straining wishing to share his opinion on the matter but he managed to hold himself back. </p><p>"Pete, do you think you could help me with our astronomy work?" Remus asked glancing over to Sirius noticing him trying to keep himself composed even more. </p><p>"I think that's more a question I should be asking you Remus," Peter replied softly feeling like this was a way to make fun of him. </p><p>"I should probably get going soon," Remus stated glancing up at the clock, for as much as this was a way to get Sirius to speak it was also honest and what he had to say. Sirius looked up to Remus with his soft puppy dog eyes as though he'd forgotten that Remus needed to leave. He'd left his bag back in their room so he would be needing to go a little earlier than he actually had to. </p><p>"How soon?" James asked also looking to the clock. </p><p>"Now I suppose." Remus answered looking to Sirius as though he was begging him to just speak and not care about the stupid competition, just so he could have a goodbye from the friend he needed one from the most. </p><p>"Did you want someone a hand getting your stuff from the dorm?" James asked. </p><p>"No, no - don't worry about it," Remus brushed off now having broken his gaze away from Sirius. </p><p>"Are you sure?" Sirius asked finally breaking his vow of silence as he could no longer hold back his voice. </p><p>"Yeah, I mean. You know what, sure - I could do with a hand," Remus rambled through, it was just walking to Dumbledore's office. What could go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. It'll Feel Like I Never Even Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21st October 1972</p><p>Sirius and Remus walked side by side back to Gryffindor tower just feeling content in the company of one another, Sirius felt overjoyed to get to spend Remus' last moments in the castle with him and Remus just felt grateful to have company as he marched towards his terrible night. </p><p>"You didn't have to come with," Remus muttered as they popped through the portrait hole, "It's not going to be an exciting journey," he continued hoping to have not made Sirius feel unwelcome with his initial statement. </p><p>"I wanted to," Sirius replied following Remus through the common room, both boys ignored every other soul present in the common room as they passed through. Not even the piercing gaze Marlene had planted on Sirius was enough to alert them to knowing there was anyone else in the room. It was just them. </p><p>"Why?" Remus laughed shaking his head and keeping his eyes away from his friend. </p><p>"I don't know, just because it's you," Sirius justified pushing the door shut behind him as he joined Remus in their dormitory. </p><p>"You speak of me like I'm something special," Remus commented casually as he grabbed the last few of his belongings that he was going to need. </p><p>"Maybe that's 'cause you are," Sirius replied wandering around the room like a lost puppy. </p><p>"You're even more foolish than I thought you was," Remus joked not wanting to hear a piece of Sirius' compliments as he buckled shut his bag, "Merlin, I wish packing was easier." he continued hoping he could move the conversation on from his companions niceties. </p><p>"I'm not foolish, you're just far too modest," Sirius shared sliding in between Remus and his bed to get his hands on Remus' bag first. </p><p>"What's your goal here?" Remus asked not wanting to give any more air to Sirius seemingly wild words. </p><p>"I just want to help," Sirius remarked, "I'm going to take your things for you," he continued. </p><p>"Like a valet?" Remus questioned before noticing a confused expression cross Sirius' face, "Never mind, it's a muggle job," he explained. </p><p>"Well regardless of whatever a valley is, I just want to be a good friend," Sirius explained, "Is there anything else you require Mr Lupin?" he continued waiting for Remus to be ready whilst also wishing that time would never come. </p><p>"I guess I could do with a jacket," Remus answered softly trying to not show his admiration for Sirius' sweetness. </p><p>"Do you want one of mine?" Sirius asked taking a step closer towards Remus as he did. </p><p>"Oh, I mean I'm fine taking one of my own?" Remus commented not wanting to inconvenience Sirius for something he was just going to lock away in a chest. </p><p>"Nonsense," Sirius stated as he ran his eyes up and down Remus taking in his full outfit, "I'll get something for you," he continued rushing over to his wardrobe. </p><p>"Merlin's sake, you better be quick," Remus complained knowing that, as any time before, he wasn't going to fit in the jacket that Sirius was fetching for him. </p><p>"You can't rush excellence," Sirius explained as he pulled one of his many leather jackets from his wardrobe, "YES! Here's the one," he continued chipperly turning around to show Remus. </p><p>"It's not going to fit you know," Remus commented as he watched Sirius approach him with the garment. </p><p>"Just put it on," Sirius requested handing it over to Remus with pure admiration in his eyes. </p><p>"Fine," Remus replied smiling back at the sweet boy stood in front of him, "better now?" he asked having not broken eye contact whilst putting it on. </p><p>"Better," Sirius answered not caring to break his gaze to actually look how his friend looked. </p><p>"Guess I'm ready to go then," Remus stated feeling unable to hide the pain in his voice as he did, leaving was hard enough at the best of times but today Sirius would be there up until the latter moments. </p><p>"Guess so," Sirius replied feeling a sudden overwhelming cloud of loss forming overhead, he stayed still in place for a moment as Remus started to head back towards the dormitory door. </p><p>"Come on," Remus called back wanting this to be over and done with as to not extend both boys pain any longer than need be. </p><p>"On my way," Sirius called back as he bent down to grab Remus' trunk before following him back out of the room. Once more they passed through the common room, but this time they failed to go through so casually. </p><p>"Oh Merlin, what prank is this for?" Dorcas commented noting the bag in Sirius hand.</p><p>"That is confidential information," Sirius replied hoping to not need to come to a complete standstill on their way out of Gryffindor Tower. </p><p>"Is that your jacket that Remus is wearing?" Marlene asked letting her curious nature get the better of her around Sirius, as usual. </p><p>"Why yes it is, doesn't he just look dashing in it," Sirius replied looking to his companion with pride in his eyes. </p><p>"Bit short," Mary commented. </p><p>"Just like the jackets original owner," Dorcas added with a cheeky smile. </p><p>"Ha, ha, thank you girls," Sirius commented, "As lovely as it was to chat with you all we really should get going," he continued seeing how anxious Remus was starting to get. </p><p>"Don't have time to chat?" Dorcas teased. </p><p>"No," Sirius replied bluntly surprising all three of the girls, normally Sirius would take any chance to tease or antagonise others but he just blankly said no and left with Remus.</p><p>And left they did, both boys waltzing down the corridor side by side, almost gliding down to the halls towards the headmasters office as though they never wanted to fall out of the others orbit. There wasn't much chatter as they walked, but that was only because there didn't need to be - just being together was enough. </p><p>"Ah Mr Lupin," Dumbledore remarked from the bottom of his staircase where he'd been waiting for Remus' arrival, "And Mr Black?" he added noting Remus' company today. </p><p>"Don't mind me sir," Sirius called out, "Just carrying Remus' bags for him," he continued as he came to a standstill beside his friend. </p><p>"How very generous of you Mr Black, I think such kindness calls for 5 points to Gryffindor," Dumbledore stated. </p><p>"Thank you sir," Sirius replied smiling at his headmaster who was looking back at the two boys knowing there was still much to be said between them. </p><p>"I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes," Dumbledore commented before turning back and walking up to his office leaving the young boys alone in the hallway. </p><p>"Don't you dare get yourself stuck in the Hospital Wing again," Remus stated after they'd stood in silence for what could've easily been years. </p><p>"Oh yes, because I did it on purpose last time," Sirius teased back with a chuckle, "Don't you dare be gone for too long," he retorted as he started to walk towards Remus. </p><p>"I'll be back before you know it," Remus replied opening his arms to welcome Sirius into the embrace that he was wanting. </p><p>"You better be," Sirius replied letting the end of his words be muffled as he pressed his face into Remus' chest. </p><p>"With any luck, it'll feel like I never even left," Remus replied igniting some kind of fire inside Sirius - was it a clue? A purposeful hint, did Remus want his secret to be discovered by Sirius? </p><p>"Yeah, maybe." Sirius replied feeling his own grip loosen on the hug he was sharing with his friend as his consideration grew and grew about what he'd just said. </p><p>"I-um, I should really get going," Remus commented slowly as he gently stepped away from Sirius. </p><p>"Well I'll see you in a few days then," Sirius shared with a friendly smile. </p><p>"See you then," Remus replied picking up his trunk from the floor and disappearing up the stairs into Dumbledore's office leaving Sirius stood in the hallway watching on as the person he cared for so deeply left. </p><p>Remus arrived in Dumbledore's office to find him pacing with a book in one hand and a quill in the other, "Ah Mr Lupin, did you manage to bid fond farewells to Mr Black?" asked the Headmaster not looking up from his book. </p><p>"Yes sir," Remus answered quietly trying to not let on how what he was really feeling. </p><p>"It never does get any easier, does it?" Dumbledore commented pacing back towards his desk still reading his book taking the occasional note inside it. </p><p>"I'm afraid I'm not following Sir," Remus shared looking up to the headmaster wistfully. </p><p>"Leaving someone you hold so dearly, not knowing when you'll see them again," Dumbledore remarked seemingly hitting a chord in his heart, as though it was something he had to hear in that moment. </p><p>"Or if I'll seem him again," Remus muttered under his breath forgetting that nothing gets past Professor Dumbledore. </p><p>"Your condition is a delicate one. I can understand your fears Mr Lupin, but only as much as you can understand what it's like to be an ageing professor," Dumbledore explained, "Does Mr Black know about your condition?" he asked hoping not to overstep the mark. </p><p>"What?" Remus proclaimed feeling panicked even at the mere concept of Sirius knowing, "Of course not Sir, he'd be fretting out of his mind if he knew where I was going or what was going to happen," he added not even stopping to think about what he was saying. It wasn't until these words were flooding out of his mouth that he realised how much Sirius cared for him and this may have even been the first time Remus saw a positive future where his friend knew about his condition over one where he'd be hated for it. </p><p>Would it really be so bad if he knew?</p><p>"I do think I would have to agree with you there Mr Lupin," commented Dumbledore, "He cares for you an awful lot," he added. </p><p>"He's a good friend," Remus shared speaking truly solemnly from the heart. </p><p>"Friends like that are worth keeping until the end," Dumbledore shared, "Now if you wish to read anything whilst you are waiting feel free, I will be upstairs" he continued leaving Remus alone with his thoughts and a plethora of books to choose from - but even when presented with as much knowledge as one professor could keep on his shelves, he just couldn't escape his thoughts of Sirius. </p><p> </p><p>The hours seemed to drag by for everyone that day, Remus found it difficult to become truly engrossed in any book or conversation because of the pain coursing through him. Sirius couldn't shake the words Remus had spoke to him and had such a strong inkling that, for whatever reason, Remus hadn't let the castle. And for this reason James couldn't get more than two sentences out of Sirius at any given time so he had to resort to spending the day with Peter who was desperately behind on his homework. </p><p>In short the night couldn't quite come soon enough and whilst Peter was stuck on his bed stressing his way through the charms revision Remus was transforming into a more vicious beast than himself. </p><p>"Merlin, the moons bright tonight," James stated as he passed one of the dormitory's windows catching Sirius' attention. The older boy made his way onto his usual window spot where James was peering outside, "I'll never understand your fascination with the sky mate," he commented taking a step away. </p><p>"Well what can I say, there's just such a natural beauty in the sky. Just like me," Sirius commented as he turned his head up to find where James was looking. </p><p>"Would you say that's a full moon?" James asked completely off the cuff. Sirius suddenly felt as though he'd been hit right in the heart with the killing curse. It was a full moon, just as it was last time Remus wasn't there and countless other times over the past year. </p><p>"Y-yeah I would," Sirius answered hoping he wasn't sounding as startled as he felt. There was a million and one thoughts racing around his head and he wasn't able to pin down any one of them. </p><p>"Hmm, pretty cool I guess," James added before wandering back across the room to help Peter through his pile of work leaving Sirius sat at window completely fixated on the moon. </p><p>What was it about the full moon that meant Remus would be gone? Sirius could feel it on the tip of his tongue, he knew there was only one clear explanation for this, one that would warrant him needing to keep it a secret, one that would cause him to leave every month. </p><p>Sirius scrambled from the windowsill to his bed frantically pulling out the parchment he was using for his investigation his eyes darting from note to note to note reading faster than he had ever done before. He carried it back to the window taking one last look at the full moon when it suddenly hit him. The truest answer to the mystery of RJL. </p><p>In that moment he had finally figured it out, and now knew for once and for all that Remus John Lupin was a werewolf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. He Had to Leave Things There, For Now at Least</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22nd October 1972</p><p>Sirius hardly slept a wink. How could he, if he was correct and Remus was a werewolf he was Merlin knows where doing Merlin knows what to himself. He couldn't help but think back to his friends scars, he knew them like a map detailing the history of a poor boy who'd already felt too much pain in his life. He'd never wished to speak about them and when Sirius would spot a new one Remus would just brush it off as being something his dad had done but all along it was just him. </p><p>As James and Peter rushed about the common room getting ready for breakfast Sirius laid back in his bed, still wearing yesterdays clothes, trying to contemplate where Remus could be and how he could get there. It wasn't long before his mind went back to last month, when he'd been in the Hospital Wing and was sure he felt Remus there earlier than he'd claimed to be. He knew where his friend was but had no way of getting into there at present, unless...</p><p>"James?" Sirius asked speaking to his friends for the first time that morning. They'd tried to share some pleasantries with him before now but he was too encapsulated in his own thoughts to even hear them speak to him. </p><p>"Nice of you to rejoin us," James chuckled feeling confused to Sirius' dazed state, sure he typically got rather weird when Remus wasn't there but this was weirder than usual. </p><p>"Could I borrow the cloak?" Sirius asked ignoring James' teasing comment. </p><p>"May I ask why?" James queried feeling that the combination of secrecy and distracted wasn't going to end well. </p><p>"No you may not," Sirius commented, if Remus hadn't told him about what he was then he probably wouldn't want James and Peter knowing either. He couldn't risk letting it slip. </p><p>"Well could I at least come with you to wherever you're going?" James continued desperately wishing to detect the wider situation Sirius had found himself in. </p><p>"NO," Sirius blurted out loud and panicked alerting James to the fact that his plans were somewhat less than favourable, "I mean, it's just private that's all," he continued hoping to brush the suspicion from himself. </p><p>"Look mate, I'm sure whatever your planning is perfectly.... legal but McGonagall still isn't happy with us after the lake prank and I don't think it's worth provoking thing further there," James justified knowing not only how much trouble he could get into if he had the invisibility cloak confiscated but also the danger Sirius could get himself into if he went through with whatever his plan was. </p><p>"She won't even see me, that's the whole point of the cloak remember," Sirius demanded trying his best to push for the cloak. </p><p>"Your pleading may work on Remus and Pete but I'm immune," James replied before walking away from Sirius' bed before stopping dead in his tracks pivoting around on the ball of his foot, "And don't you dare try and steal it," he added speaking the most sternly Sirius had ever heard him speak. He was serious about it and that wasn't going to change. </p><p>"Fine," Sirius commented relenting on the hope of getting his hands on the cloak for now, unfortunately he came to just one singular conclusion, he needed to be injured enough to be admitted into the Hospital.</p><p>"Are you ready for breakfast?" James asked after placing a locking charm on his trunk just to ensure Sirius would stay out of it. </p><p>"Sure," Sirius replied trying to figure out a safe injury he could manage to get. He jumped up from his bed allowing his eyes to drift around the room looking for something that would work. </p><p>"What's up with you?" James asked as he held the door open for Peter and then Sirius. </p><p>"Nothing," Sirius blurted out accidentally confirming to James that there was something he was hiding, "What's up with you?" he continued trying to sound calm and suave. </p><p>"Nothing," James replied knowing pushing Sirius further wasn't going to get him anywhere. </p><p>The boys continued through to the common room and was about to exit through the portrait hole when Sirius stopped and said, "You know what, I'm not really hungry. Why don't you two just go on without me." </p><p>"If you go and get the-" James started to reply before noticing other people in the room, "thing, I'm not going to be happy Sirius," he continued being careful not to reveal what he and Sirius were arguing over. </p><p>"Oh no, no. Don't you worry. I was just going to have a walk around the school for a bit," Sirius stated speaking softer and sweeter than he had done before. </p><p>"We could just do that after breakfast," James suggested. </p><p>"Nonsense, Pete's still behind on his homework aren't you Pete?" Sirius stated far loud than Peter wished him to, a faint blush grew over the short boys face. </p><p>"Yes," Peter commented quietly feeling bad that he's disrupting his friends plans. </p><p>"See and you know I'll be more of a hindrance if I'm around. I might as well just head off now," Sirius continued  to defend looking as he slowly destroy James' desire to fight back. </p><p>"What are you up to?" James asked not wanting to miss out on any potential mischief. </p><p>"I am offended that you would think I was up to something," Sirius stated dramatically, "Honestly Jamesy - do you truly think so little of me," he continued fluttering past James to head back down to their dorm. </p><p>"Hmm, have a good walk. We'll see you later?" James replied unsure of what Sirius' true intentions were. </p><p>"Course," Sirius stated, "Eventually." he added before disappearing too far down the corridor letting an air of mystery fill the space he left whilst James and Peter headed out to the Great Hall. </p><p>Sirius grabbed himself a bag filling it with all the necessary supplies: a change of clothes, a few quills and a pot of ink, a handful of parchment and finally his wand which he decided to slip into his bag only after he'd attempted to unlock James' trunk with no success. </p><p>After enough time had passed Sirius slung the bag over his shoulder and headed out with no real goal in mind beside finding a way to get to where he had suspected Remus to be. And he would've been able to get himself onto the journey rather easily if he hadn't been spotted in the common room. </p><p>"Hi Sirius," Marlene stated slowly as she watched him come closer. She was sat on her by the fireplace flicking through a newspaper. </p><p>"Hi Marlene," Sirius replied hoping to not need to stop. </p><p>"Going somewhere?" She asked playfully plopping the newspaper down on the table in front of her. </p><p>"Obviously," Sirius replied gesturing towards the portrait hole he was trying to leave through. </p><p>"Anywhere interesting?" Marlene asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. </p><p>"Who's to say?" Sirius stated gradually edging further and further out of the room. </p><p>"Want some company?" Marlene asked rather boldly shocking herself to be so blatantly open. </p><p>"Um, I think I'll be alright alone. But thanks for the offer," Sirius replied, he usually wouldn't mind having a friendly face joining him on his journeys but today he didn't want anyone else around - well anyone but Remus. </p><p>"Oh. Okay. Have fun," Marlene replied hoping not to show too much vulnerability to the typically bold and boisterous Sirius Black. </p><p>"Thanks," Sirius replied as he turned to head out of the room before stopping on his way to ask Marlene one final thing, "Umm, Marlene?" he started. </p><p>"Yeah?" she replied feeling hopeful that he'd changed his mind. </p><p>"Any idea where I'd find Peeves?" Sirius asked thinking that the troublesome poltergeist might be a solution to his problem. </p><p>"Oh, no. Sorry," Marlene replied feeling hurt all over again now realising that she gotten her hope up for nothing. </p><p>"Ah, I'll just check his usual spots." Sirius shared before finally leaving the common room for his adventure. If he wanted to suffer a minor injury that looked enough like an accident Peeves might be the best way to go about it. Or it could be a sure fire way to end up straight at St Mungos. </p><p>Regardless, Sirius found himself aimlessly wandering around the castle trying to come up with some kind of plan to confirm his thoughts as the truth. Remus had to be a werewolf. It's the only thing that would make sense. But he needed more proof than what he had for him to purely believe it. </p><p>Before he knew it, and without really intending to, he found himself stood outside the entrance to the hospital wing just one push away from being able to come in. It was almost as though something was drawing him there like a magnet just desperate to click into place. </p><p>If Remus was in there it wouldn't change anything and it wouldn't prove anything more than he already knew. A deep breath fell from Sirius as he slowly came to the realisation that if he was right about his friends condition then he couldn't force it from him and he couldn't trick him into revealing it. </p><p>As much as it hurt him to do he left the hall that would've almost certainly led him to the boy he was missing so dearly. He instead made tracks for the library hoping he could manage to find his other friends there, it would be a welcome distraction from the concern he held out for what he suspected was happening to Remus. </p><p>"Hey heard you was looking for me?" Peeves called out floating around above Sirius head as he wandered through the castle hoping for some silent solitude. </p><p>"Marlene tell you that?" Sirius asked watching the ghostly jester follow him. </p><p>"Marlene? Maaaaarleeeene? Doesn't ring a bell," Peeves laughed seemingly hoping through the air around him, "So - whatcha want from me?" he asked, his laughter sounding somewhat reminiscent of a snake's hiss. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I don't need your help anymore. It's all good," Sirius replied shrugging his shoulders as the poltergeists presence seemed to grow greater and greater with every step he took. </p><p>"Don't need my help huh?" Peeves teased, "What did you want?" he asked putting extra emphasis on the word did as he spoke slowly. </p><p>"Does it really matter?" Sirius asked as the two pranksters entered into the last hallway before they reached the library. </p><p>"OF COURSE it does," Peeves bellowed doing some kind of fancy loop de loop in the air around Sirius, "So what did ya want?" he asked sounding more sly every time he said it. </p><p>"I needed help faking an accident but I have since decided that I don't wish to sustain an injury so thank you very much but I will not be needing your help as of today." Sirius stated giving a firm nod of approval to Peeves. </p><p>"Hmm, are ya suuuuuure?" Peeves asked seemingly contemplating all the ways he could fulfil Sirius' prior wishes. </p><p>"I'm sure Peeves," Sirius replied wandering into the library noticing that the ghostly figure was still following him, "Are you even allowed in here?" he asked. </p><p>"Not really, but who's going to stop me?" Peeves bellowed as he flew off further into the library leaving the young boy to wander through on his own hoping to spot sight of his friends - but something else grabbed his attention. It was the book he had picked up to read but a month ago, the one about the moon. </p><p>Somehow it felt so much fonder now, it felt like more than facts on the moon. It was almost a  the life and times of Remus John Lupin laid out in a series of scientific diagrams and moon charts. The moon wasn't what he was feeling so close to, it was Remus. </p><p>This time he kept the book, planning to read it at some point and hopefully get a better grip on what Remus was going through and just generally understand the celestial body that controls his friend so greatly. </p><p>"HEY KID!" Peeves shouted down the near silent library, "I FOUND YOUR FRIENDS," he continued to shout. </p><p>"Thanks," Sirius replied nervously having been shaken from his thoughts so greatly, he slid the book into his bag and continued down the library doing his best to ignore the feuding between Filch and Peeves as he went and joined his friends content in the knowledge that he knew what Remus was. And he knew where Remus was right now. And he knew he had to leave things there, for now at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Troublesome Gryffindors and Insufferable Slytherins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24th October 1972</p><p>It wasn't until charms Tuesday morning that Remus rejoined his fellow classmates. The class was less than five minutes in when he entered with a brief apology to Professor Flitwick and hasty shuffle to sit next to Peter on the table just in front of Sirius and James. Another 10 minutes of agony passed by as Flitwick continued to explain today's lesson stopping Sirius from being able to talk with Remus. </p><p>"Now all up to your feet," Flitwick called out, "With your partner just practice simply disarming one another - remember it's 'expelliarmus'" he continued waving his wand in the appropriate motion. </p><p>"Come on Sirius," James said as he got up from his chair wand in hand. </p><p>"What?" Sirius replied, "Remus is my partner," he continued pushing past James to go and stand beside Remus. </p><p>"Says who?" James asked looking at the two boys. </p><p>"Yeah, says who?" Remus added feeling grateful that Sirius would so openly pick him over James but still confused as to why. </p><p>"Says I," Sirius demanded, "Now come on before Flitwick realises we're not doing anything," he continued dragging Remus aside so the could be alone. </p><p>"Good to see you're not injured this time," Remus chuckled as he practised the wand motion for the disarming charm. </p><p>"Ha, well almost," Sirius laughed back trying his best to not let Remus know his plans to get to him. </p><p>"What?" Remus asked startled and worried about what had happened to Sirius whilst he was gone. </p><p>"Oh nothing, just a near incident with Peeves," Sirius brushed off feeling content that he wasn't lying to Remus but also not quite telling the full truth, "How have you been?" he asked after an extended pause. Sirius spoke gently hoping somehow he was telling his friend what he knew and how it was okay for him to answer genuinely. </p><p>"I've been doing alright," Remus answered apprehensively. </p><p>"Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me anything," Sirius continued now speaking quieter than he had been speaking before, every step he took forward lessened the difference between the two boys and increased the tensions. </p><p>"I know, but it was just an average weekend at home," Remus replied softly placing a hand onto Sirius' shoulder. He knew there was more to Sirius' words than what he was saying, but he wasn't ready to press the matter in case he didn't know, "Let's just get going on this," Remus commented waving his wand up in front of Sirius as he released his friend's shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah, did you want to go fir-" Sirius began before a red light flashed towards him knocking his wand from his hand, "Oh, that's how it is," he teased rushing down to the floor where his wand had landed feigning a trip and acting as though he could've been injured. </p><p>"I'm not falling for that," Remus commented being half-sure that Sirius was planning to prank him. </p><p>"Shut up, I think I've hurt my wrist," Sirius commented lying through his teeth as he held his wrist, Remus finally let his sweet nature get the better of him as he dropped his guard to go and help Sirius. "Expelliarmus," Sirius shouted back shooting a red light back at Remus knocking his wand away. </p><p>"You are such a bastard," Remus muttered as he turned back to find where his hand had rolled away to. </p><p>"Expelliarmus," Sirius shouted again as soon as Remus had his wand back in his hand. </p><p>"Protego," Remus blurted out waving his wand in a straight line forming an invisible shield for the moment. </p><p>"That's not what we're meant to be doing," Sirius complained as he swiftly dodged the rebounding charm. </p><p>"If you played nicely then I wouldn't nee-EXPELLIARMUS," Remus started to say before stopping half way to disarm Sirius. </p><p>"Play nicely my arse," Sirius murmured under his breath as he searched for where his wand had rolled to. </p><p>"Do you ever say things that aren't so crude, Black?" Servus taunted twiddling Sirius' wand between his fingers. </p><p>"Give it back Snivellous," Sirius demanded looking sternly at the young boy in front of him. </p><p>"Or else what? You'll jinx me? Good luck doing that without this," Serverus teased examining Sirius wand keeping it held too high for him to reach it. </p><p>"Oh, you don't want to know what I'll do," Sirius replied rolling up the sleeves of his cloak and clenching his fists. </p><p>"I don't think they'll be any need for fighting Sirius," Lily interjected having just rejoined Severus after a quick chat with Mary. </p><p>"I agree, if he gives me my wand back," Sirius continued not noticing Remus, James and Peter edging closer behind him.</p><p>"Sev," Lily pleaded, "Just give it back," she requested looking to him with a kind smile. </p><p>"Lily," Severus stated to speak but was interrupted with the feeling of the wand being cast out of his hand. Looking up he noticed James lowering his wand as he stared at the Slytherin with mischievous intent in his eyes. </p><p>"Ah-ha," Sirius shouted jumping in the air to catch his wand immediately pulling it at the ready to duel with Severus as he backed away to stand with his friends. </p><p>"Looks like you're outnumbered Snivellous," James commented nudging Peter to pull out his wand too like the rest of the boys had. Severus ducked behind Lily knowing James wouldn't dare risk firing a hex or jinx at her. </p><p>"Lily may we kindly ask you to step out of the way," Sirius requested. Lily turned and looked at the boy stood behind her tightly gripping his wand with one hand and Lily's shoulder with the other. </p><p>"Lily may I kindly ask you to stay," Severus whispered to her. </p><p>"Merlin, I don't want any part of this," Lily insisted rolling her eyes as she walked away leaving Severus exposed to her fellow Gryffindors. </p><p>"Do you want to apologise Snivellous?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"Or would you rather feel our wrath?" James added glancing over to Sirius exchanging a friendly nod of agreement. </p><p>"I am not going to apologise when I have not done anything wrong," Severus insisted struggling to hide how afraid he was feeling. </p><p>"Well if you're not going to apologise," Sirius started before turning to James. </p><p>"Then we're going to need to get some vengeance," James added finishing Sirius' sentence as they both raised their wands ready to attack leaving Remus and Peter to stay back apprehensively readying themselves to cast a protective charm when their friends inevitably take things too far. </p><p>"You wouldn't dare," Severus stated, "Not in a classroom of people," he continued hoping he was putting his adversaries off attacking him. He soon learnt that this certainly was not the case and he was simply goading them further instead.  </p><p>"Sounds like he's challenging us James," Sirius teased. </p><p>"Ah, come on mate. Maybe we should let him go," James suggested. </p><p>"What?" Sirius blurted out shocked by James' sudden charitable nature. Severus looked to the boys curiously wondering what was happening.</p><p>"Yeah, we've given him enough grief already," James started to share having now turned so only Sirius could see his face, "Let's just let him go," he continued with a subtle wink that the older boy only just about caught.</p><p>"Ugh." Sirius grunted, "Fine. But we'll get you next time," he added hoping to help whatever James had in mind. For a moment Remus was impressed by James and Sirius choosing to make a smart decision, but that moment was cut short as Severus started to walk away. </p><p>"Expelliarmus," James called out shooting a red light towards his adversary as he started to leave. </p><p>"Nice one James," Sirius called back readying his wand to continue fighting alongside his partner in crime, his fellow court jester, his best friend. </p><p>"POTTER!" Severus shouted in anger as he scrambled for his wand, "I am going to make you regret ever coming to this sch-" he continued you shout before a high voice began to speak from beneath the group of boys. </p><p>"Ah-hem," Flitwick cleared his throat trying to get the boys' attention, "I will not be having some silly squabbles in the middle of my lesson." he squealed. </p><p>"Thank Merlin you're here sir, Potter and Black have been terrorising me," Severus hissed as James and Sirius watched on feigning yawns at the other boys complaints. </p><p>"As I saw it Mr Snape, you were also engaged in the misdemeanours and all five of you will be punished accordingly. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa. No offence Sir but Remus and Peter never really got involved I don't think it's fair that they get detention," Sirius rambled hoping to protect his friends from the same fate him and James had found themselves in. </p><p>"Be that as it may Mr Black,  neither boy tried to step in and stop what was happening. I'm going to leave it up to Professor McGonagall for you for, as for you Mr Snape - Professor Slughorn will be deciding your punishment." Flitwick stated. </p><p>"Fine," Sirius grumbled under his breath. </p><p>"I want all five of you staying behind at the end of the lesson," Flickwick requested, "Everyone back to your seats now. Wands away," he continued as he waddled his way back to his desk as the students whisked around the room back to their desks throwing the occasional disarming charm at each other as they travelled. </p><p>The room held an eerie silence for the rest of the lesson as Flitwick instructed the students through a series of pages on the disarming charm and the history of it's use. No one dared speak up out of fear of securing a detention with the troublesome Gryffindor boys and their insufferable Slytherin counterpart. </p><p>By the time of the lessons conclusion the class was practically falling asleep on their desks being only properly awoken by Flitwick's squeaky voice saying, "Well I-uh, I think we'll call the lesson here, don't forget I want three feet on significant uses of the disarming charm by next week,".The students begun filing out of the classroom leaving just the previous perpetrators behind. </p><p>"Reckon I can make it out in the crowd?" Sirius whispered to James beside him. </p><p>"You're short enough to," James chuckled back quietly being granted a strong punch on the arm from Sirius for it. </p><p>"That's enough boys," Flitwick piped up checking that it was just the five boys left in the classroom, "I've alerted your respective heads of house to your less than ideal behaviour today and they'll both be here shortly to deal out their detentions." he continued. </p><p>"Sir?" Sirius interjected against everyone else' best wishes raising his hand as he did so. </p><p>"Yes Mr Black?" Flitwick sighed feeling too defeated to care for what Sirius was going to say. </p><p>"What are we actually in trouble for?" Sirius asked tilting his head curiously. </p><p>"Sirius don't," Remus stated quietly behind him knowing he was just likely to get them into more trouble as opposed to less if he kept talking. </p><p>"No I have a point, we were just doing the lesson. Neither myself nor James did any more to Sniv-Severus than perform the disarming charm as asked." Sirius explained, "As I see it, the only thing we did wrong was expand out of our pairs which is hardly a crime sir." he continued surprising his friends with how good of a point he was making. </p><p>"Hmm, that is one way to look at things I suppose," Flitwick replied inquisitively. </p><p>"You can't be serious," Severus demanded from across the room noticing the professor starting to go soft on the boys. </p><p>"Actually, that's exactly who I am," Sirius replied with a smug grin in comparison to Severus' death glare. </p><p>"You think you're so funny don't you Black, well just you wait until we're out of here-" Severus began to threaten clenching his fist around his wand under the desk. </p><p>"And you'll what? Get Narcissa to come and help you? I'd love to see the day where you handed out anything but empty threats," Sirius replied risking now ruining all the good he had done for getting their punishment revoked. </p><p>"Empty threats? I assure you I mean what I say if you keep trying to best me," Severus retorted viciously still holding his wand tightly.</p><p>"Well, what is your threat?" Sirius taunted now having pushed his rival over the edge. </p><p>"This," Severus bellowed jumping up from his desk and sending a vicious hex to Sirius being protected only by the quick shield charm produced by the one and only Minerva McGonagall who had just arrived in the classroom with Slughorn as the young boy leaped from his desk. </p><p>"Mr Snape," McGonagall scolded, "What spell did you just cast at Sirius?" she investigated keeping her body between her students and Severus. </p><p>"It was just a simple hex," Severus tried to justify. </p><p>"As someone who is already in trouble for their behaviour I wouldn't imagine you'd be trying to cause any more." McGonagall shared with the boy. </p><p>"Why yes, I would certainly have to agree with Professor McGonagall here. This just isn't acceptable Severus," Slughorn added, "I think this calls for two weeks detention helping me around the classroom," he continued. </p><p>"But-" Severus started to plead. </p><p>"But nothing, one week for your behaviour during the lesson and one for afterwards." Slughorn shared, "And it'll be 20 points from Slytherin, do I make myself clear?" he added. </p><p>"Yes sir," Severus replied timidly. </p><p>"Very well, you're free to go then. I will see you for your first detention tonight just after dinner in my office." Slughorn stated gesturing for the young boy to leave the room. </p><p>"As for you boys," McGonagall begun as she turned back to face the cluster of students. </p><p>"Ma'am, I explained this to Flitwick before but I don't believe we should be in trouble for what happened in the lesson," Sirius explained. </p><p>"Professor?" McGonagall asked looking for back up on Sirius' claims. </p><p>"He did make a rather good point before," Flitwick answered. </p><p>"Would you say they did anything explicitly deserving of a detention Filius?" McGonagall asked feeling as though the boys could be let off scot-free.</p><p>"Their behaviour was more rambunctious than usual but I would feel happy to let them off with just a warning this time," Flitwick explained. </p><p>"In that case, you four are free to leave." McGonagall stated, "But I would like to suggest that you don't provoke Mr Snape in future," she continued looking in particular to Sirius and then James. </p><p>"We'll consider it ma'am," Sirius laughed before leading himself and his friends from the classroom down towards their next lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. The Pristine and Flawless Sirius Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31st October 1972</p><p>Halloween, the best night a year for rambunctious, young, mischief loving Hogwarts students - and that was precisely what James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were. The four of them could hardly sit through their lessons that Tuesday in pure anticipation of the feast ahead of them that evening. Once the lessons had finally passed by the boys found themselves wandering back to their dorm to get ready for the fun ahead of them. </p><p>"So has everyone got a costume this year?" James asked as they passed down the long winding corridors of Hogwarts. </p><p>"I do," Sirius answered, "Well I have ideas and clothes," he continued. His parents had never been the kind of people to celebrate anything beside others' misery so the only time he'd managed to enjoy Halloween was his last one. </p><p>"Hmm, we'll figure something out, Pete?" James responded extending the question back out to another of his friends. </p><p>"Uh, yeah. Mum packed me one - but I'm not sure if I want to wear it," Peter replied timidly feeling embarrassed about how he would look in his costume compared to his friends. </p><p>"Why not? How bad could it be?" Sirius asked with a chuckle picturing the absolute worst costumes on Peter. </p><p>"What is it?" James asked joining the line of questioning. </p><p>"It's uh-um, a mouse," Peter answered nervously, "Like the little ears and a tail - well I call it a tail, it looks more like a giant worm." he continued shaking his head despondently. </p><p>"I'm sure it'll be fine mate," James replied. </p><p>"Yeah, it'll look right when you're devouring all the cheese later," Sirius chuckled slapping his hand onto Peters' back as they walked. </p><p>"What about you Remus?" James asked also noting that his friend had been lacking from the conversation. </p><p>"I don't have a costume," Remus answered, "Wasn't too sure about going really," he continued. </p><p>"Wasn't too sure about going," Sirius scoffed, "What kind of answer is that, of course you're going," he cotinued.</p><p>"Oh yes, I forgot. You make my decisions for me," Remus answered blankly. </p><p>"I just mean I need you there," Sirius began looking up to his taller friend with a caring smile, "Who else is going to keep me company when James runs off to get Lily to talk to him," he continued looking hopefully to his dear friend. </p><p>"I'll come for a little bit at least," Remus replied giving in to Sirius' pleas, "Someone's got to stop him from punching another Slytherin". </p><p>"Because historically you've done so well at that," Sirius teased in response. </p><p>"Malfoy had it coming if you ask me," James added, "Did us all a favour really," he continued as the boys made their way onto the moving staircase. </p><p>"And I'll gladly do it again if he dares even say a word out of line about any of you," Sirius reiterated, his fierce care for his friends will always outweigh just about anything else, "Hello love," he stated turning his attention to the fat lady's portrait. </p><p>"Happy Halloween," The Fat Lady's portrait replied awaiting the password. </p><p>"Happy Halloween indeed, I must say I love your costume - it's very scary and need I even say hideous," Sirius continued gesturing at the portrait despite it not having any kind of seasonal changes. </p><p>"Sirius. Don't" Remus whispered from behind his friend hoping that he wouldn't annoy the portrait too much. </p><p>"WHY I NEVER," The Fat Lady bellowed at the boys, "You should learn some respect." she demanded. </p><p>"Oh common love, it was just a compliment on your costume," Sirius replied still opting to further provoke the beast despite Remus' better wishes. </p><p>"I AM NOT WEARING A COSTUME," She shouted getting angrier and angrier. </p><p>"Oo, sorry. Well, can you really blame me for gett-" Sirius continued to ramble. </p><p>"ENOUGH." The Fat Lady screamed. </p><p>"Ma'am, I am very sorry for his harsh words," Remus apologised hoping they could just get into Gryffindor tower. </p><p>"Do you think we could just go in?" James added, "We know the password," he continued trying to convince her to just let them in. </p><p>"Pumpkin Pasties," Peter added sharing the current, rather fitting password. </p><p>"I want to hear it from him," The Fat Lady stated looking to Sirius. </p><p>"Pumpkin Pasties?" Sirius replied letting out the confusion in his voice. </p><p>"Not the password." She demanded angrily, "I want the apology to come from you not your friend," she continued to explain. </p><p>"I am very sorry," Sirius replied not really meaning it but The Fat Lady seemed appeased with his answer. </p><p>"In you go." she stated blankly allowing the four boys to pass through. They continued straight through the common room to their dorm with just Sirius' mutterings about how his teasing was funny and Remus' replies explaining why it wasn't filling the tower. </p><p>"So what are you anyways James?" Sirius asked heading straight to his own wardrobe to search for whatever he could pull into a costume. </p><p>"I am a the scariest thing I could ever imagine becoming," James began as he whipped out his wand before tapping it to his tie, almost instantly the red and gold turned to green and silver and the young boy held out his arms victoriously, "A Slytherin,". </p><p>"Merlin, at least McGonagall will be glad to see you putting your transfiguration skills into use," Remus commented. </p><p>"So do either of you boys wish to become Slytherins too?" James asked knowing Sirius and Remus still haven't decided on their costumes. </p><p>"I'd rather be dead than seen in that uniform," Sirius commented sternly as he continued to search through his own clothes. </p><p>"Well, whilst my sentiment isn't as strong as Sirius', I am of the same mindset as him that I would rather not even pretend to be a part of those bastards," Remus added. </p><p>"Suit yourselves." James replied, "So what are you going to be?" he continued to ask as he continued to transfigure parts of his usual uniform to resemble that of a Slytherins. </p><p>"Ooo!" Sirius proclaimed, "I've got an idea," he continued to share as he walked over to Remus looking him up and down as if he was sizing him up. </p><p>"Oh Merlin," Remus muttered, "Do I want to know?" he asked feeling regret as soon as he did. </p><p>"Ye of little faith Remus," Sirius scoffed in reply, "I think I actually have a pretty good idea." he continued. </p><p>"Go on then, just tell me," Remus insisted feeling that waiting in suspense was worse than just finding out what he had in mind. </p><p>"We go as each other," Sirius suggested, "You know I go as you and you go as-" he continued to explain the concept. </p><p>"Yeah, no I understand what you're saying but what's the point?" Remus questioned. </p><p>"Well we don't have anything else to go as," Sirius replied, "And I own half of your t-shirts anyways." he continued with a laugh. </p><p>"It's not the worst idea you could've had," Remus commented now considering accepting Sirius' suggestion, "Merlin would I have to wear one of your leather jackets again," he asked. </p><p>"Of course, how else are you supposed to be me," Sirius commented. </p><p>"So in other words you get to be comfortable in my jumper and I get to prance around in a leather jacket too short to fit any reasonable sized person," Remus teased still contemplating the idea roughly. </p><p>"Precisely," Sirius stated in reply, "So come on, let's swap." he continued sliding off his cloak, tie and shirt as he spoke with his friend. </p><p>"Whoa, hold your horses mate. He hasn't even said yes yet," James commented from across the room as he slicked back his hair to resemble the way in which Lucius, and many other Slytherins, style their hair. </p><p>"Well I'm going as Remus regardless. But I do suggest you go as me," Sirius replied searching through Remus' wardrobe for a suitable outfit ahead of tonight. </p><p>"Fine. I've got nothing else to be," Remus replied, "What does the Sirius Black wear?" he continued standing beside his friend pointing to a jumper he thought would suit Sirius. </p><p>"Hmm, pick whatever you fancy from my stuff. Ooo, but I want to choose the jacket," Sirius demanded as he grabbed the jumper Remus had suggested to him. </p><p>"Okay," Remus replied as he walked over to Sirius' wardrobe, upon opening the doors he found himself presented with the severe lack thereof order throughout his friends organisation, "You know you could hang up more than your jackets?" he commented as he began rifling for a shirt that wasn't going to be too tight of a fit. </p><p>"I could but it would take too long," Sirius remarked, "Ah-ha, this is it," he exclaimed pulling out a t shirt and trousers from Remus' wardrobe and began getting changed into it at once. </p><p>"You know you could develop an ounce of modesty," Remus suggested glancing momentarily at Sirius who had already stripped down to just his pants as he got changed in what's practically the middle of the room. </p><p>"When you look this good mate, you shouldn't feel the need to hide it from the world," Sirius stated flexing his lack of muscles. </p><p>"Oh shut up and get dress won't you," James shouted from across the room as Remus passed back into the bathroom with a small stack of Sirius' clothes in his arms. </p><p>"Maybe I'll go like this," Sirius demanded standing strongly in the centre of the room still remaining next-to-naked. </p><p>"You wouldn't dare," James demanded. </p><p>"Oh wouldn't I Jamesy," Sirius demanded back. </p><p>"Please. For everyone's sake," James pleaded calmly before Peter caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, "Merlin Pete, you really meant it when you said the tail looked like a worm," he added. </p><p>"Does it look bad?" Peter asked nervously as he constantly keep readjusting the mouse ears on his head. </p><p>"What?" James called out, "No, no - no way. You look good, great even," he continued. </p><p>"Really?" Peter questioned feeling unsure whether James was being honest or not. </p><p>"Yeah, you'll be fine," Sirius replied, "You'll be the cutest mouse there," he continued as Remus reemerged from the bathroom fully dressed in formal Sirius attire.</p><p>"I'm not going to ask," Remus stated as he made his way over to Sirius desperately trying to maintain eye contact. </p><p>"Do I look this good when I wear this?" Sirius asked glancing over Remus from head to toe.</p><p>"Shut up," Remus replied turning his head down and walking away to hide the growing blush upon his face from Sirius' compliments, "Why aren't you dressed?" he continued to ask now trying to look anywhere but Sirius. </p><p>"You sound like James," Sirius mumbled as he finally started getting dressed as his friends waited on with impatience. </p><p>"How dare you insult me like that," Remus commented, "Do I have to wear your shoes too?" he asked. </p><p>"Well preferably." Sirius replied as he shimmied the t shirt and jumper on, "Come with me," he added as he walked over to his wardrobe. </p><p>Remus glanced down as he arrived next to Sirius, "Your feet are like 3 sizes smaller than mine," he commented sizing up his foot beside his friends. </p><p>"Fine you can wear your own shoes, but try and pick something that goes with the shirt," Sirius mumbled, "Here," he stated handing a black leather jacket to Remus, Sirius rarely wore this one - he liked to save it for special occasions. The studs plastered up on the collar and shoulders made this jacket in particular a special item reserved for important usage only, and Remus knew this.</p><p>"Are you sure? You love this jacket?" Remus commented holding the garment in his hands. </p><p>"Precisely why I want you to wear it tonight," Sirius replied softly smiling as he looked up to his dear friend. </p><p>"Thank you," Remus stated sweetly as he slid it on, it fell short on him like many of Sirius' jackets do but he didn't mind today.</p><p>"How do you do your hair?" Sirius asked breaking the close tension between them, "If I'm going to be you I've got to resemble you right?" he added worrying Remus that at some point Sirius was going to want to mimic the scars he found himself so insecure about. </p><p>"Well my hair is much shorter than yours," Remus commented tussling his friends hair between his fingers. </p><p>"We could cut it," James joked as he plopped himself beside Pete whilst they waited for Sirius. </p><p>"Don't joke about that," Sirius replied completely serious and stern. </p><p>"You could tie it up," Remus suggested trying to stop Sirius from jinxing James for his comment. </p><p>"Reckon Lily is around the tower?" Sirius asked frantically racing out into the common room being followed by Remus wanting to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid, "LILY. LILY." he bellowed as he jogged down to the common room. </p><p>"Slow down mate," Remus requested following on behind, neither boy was wearing any shoes so their feet were slapping onto the cold stone floors hard. </p><p>"You didn't need to come with," Sirius commented as he positioned himself at the bottom of the girls staircase, he almost stepped onto it before he realised how much of a mistake that would be, "EVANS!" Sirius shouted up the stairs hoping at least one of the girls would be in there. </p><p>"What do you want?" She asked sticking her head out of the door, her face was painted green and she had a fake nose over her real one. </p><p>"I needed some help with my costume and I thought you'd be able to help," Sirius shared with a cheerful smile.</p><p>"What's your costume?" Lily asked. </p><p>"This," Sirius replied gesturing to his outfit, "I'm Remus Lupin," he added. </p><p>"And I'm Sirius Black," Remus added glancing over to his friend. </p><p>"Huh, I see. So what did you want help with?" Lily asked now leaning in the doorway exposing her black dress and cape. </p><p>"Hair, is there any way you can make mine look like his and visa versa without cutting it," Sirius asked hopefully. </p><p>"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be down with some things - we'll manage something," Lily replied. </p><p>"Perfect," Sirius added. That's all we've got left to sort and then I will officially be Remus Lupin," he continued as Lily shut her dorm door behind her. Remus felt rather grateful to hear these words. It was suddenly apparent to him that he had no intentions to mockingly draw on the scars he had, nor did Sirius want Remus to cover up his scars to look more like the pristine and flawless Sirius Black. </p><p>"Can we go back and get some shoes on in the meantime?" Remus asked struggling to hold back the smile his friend was causing. </p><p>"Sure thing," Sirius added following Remus back down to their dormitory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Opposite Sides of the Same Coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31st October 1972</p><p>After much time prepping and perfecting their looks the boys were finally ready to go down to the great hall alongside the Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary. </p><p>"Did you steal someone's uniform Potter?" Lily asked snarkily eyeing up James' new look. </p><p>"No ones, this is my own," James insisted as they plodded off the edge of the staircase. </p><p>"Come on Lils, you think James could fit his meathead into a uniform that wasn't his own," Sirius added receiving a light slap across the head from James for the comment. </p><p>"What my dear friend is trying to say is that I used my exceptional transfiguration skills to transform my uniform into this inferior one," James continued trying to boast his magical capabilities. </p><p>"Why are you all green?" Sirius asked looking curiously to the Gryffindor Girls. </p><p>"We're witches," Dorcas answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p>"Well duh, otherwise you wouldn't be at Hogwarts," Sirius replied wondering why Dorcas was stating this fact instead of answering his question. </p><p>"I thought pureblood education was supposed to be good." Dorcas murmured quietly, "We're dressed as witches," she continued. </p><p>"The way muggles think witches look," Lily added on realising where Sirius' confusion was coming from. </p><p>"Oh, why do they think witches are green? Do they think wizards are green too?" Sirius asked feeling overwhelmed by questions about muggles and their beliefs. </p><p>"Oh well, there's this film called the Wizard of Oz and one of the witches in that is green so I would imagine that's why," Lily explained to him, both students slowed down as they spoke drifting to the back of the group as they chatted. </p><p>"Films?" Sirius asked still sounding utterly confused. </p><p>"Well you know how there's those moving photographs," Lily started waiting until she heard a hmm of approval from Sirius before continuing to say, "Well it's like one of those but it's longer and has sound. Like a book you can watch," she explained. </p><p>"Ah, and you say there's a wizard in that - film?" Sirius replied. </p><p>"Yeah, briefly." Lily replied. </p><p>"So what does he look like? Green? Warty Nose?" Sirius asked flicking the false nose on Lily's face. </p><p>"Well he wears green, because he lives in the Emerald City, but yeah - he dresses in a fancy suit and has a big hat with curly hair and a fluffy moustache," Lily explained, "I'll have to show you it sometime," she added. </p><p>"I'd like that," Sirius added with a cheerful smile. </p><p>"We're almost opposite sides of the same coin aren't we?" Lily commented now having drifted so far behind their friends that they only had each other within earshot. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Sirius asked wondering where Lily was going with this point. </p><p>"I mean that I grew up in the muggle world with next to no knowledge about being a witch, beside what I'd learnt from Sev and you grew up in the Wizarding world with, seemingly, no knowledge of what muggles are or do," Lily shared. </p><p>"It's different," Sirius stated, "You didn't know much because how could you have known more, I know nothing because my so-called parents raised me that way - before coming here all I knew about muggles or half-bloods was negative things," he continued. </p><p>"It's tough being a muggle-born in this school," Lily commented softly, "Not everyone is so accepting," she continued speaking as though it was the first time she had ever uttered these words. </p><p>"It never made sense to me, it still doesn't, how people can decide whether or not someone is a good or reputable person based on their blood status." Sirius stated, "I know muggle-borns, such as yourself, which are amazing witches and good people and I know purebloods who are complete bastards. Which is all the opposite of what I'm told should be the case," he demanded. </p><p>"Pureblood supremacy is the stupidest thing that happens in a world where there's all sorts of fantastical creatures living in harmony with one another," Lily shared feeling the frustration inside her growing. </p><p>"I like the way you think Lils," Sirius commented with a chuckle and a smile before looking ahead to his friends, "We better catch up with them," he added as he jogged ahead and leaped onto James' back. </p><p>"WHO'S THERE," James shouted feeling a sudden presence hit him from behind as the girls waited to the side for Lily to catch up. </p><p>"It's just me you idiot," Sirius replied keeping his arms locked tightly around his friends neck. </p><p>"You done talking to Evans now," James replied with pang of jealousy. </p><p>"Careful now Jamesy, you're beginning to sound like a Slytherin as well as looking like one," Sirius added pulling James tie down sharply causing it to knot tightly. </p><p>"Merlin's sake mate," James coughed as he dropped Sirius from his back, "Are you trying to kill me," he continued as he loosened the tie from around his neck. </p><p>"Sorry, but if you look like one of those bastards I'm instinctively inclined to attack," Sirius joked, he was laughing for some time before noticing that no one else was, "Oh come on, I don't seek out violence," he defended hoping someone might still appreciate his joke. </p><p>"Speaking of the snakes, seen much of your brother recently?" James quipped feeling the gaze of his three friends instantly turn to him as he did. He started to consider that he would've been better off not asking it, but he knew that he couldn't be certain if it was the right thing to do until he heard an answer from Sirius. </p><p>"Oh you know, here and there. Not as much as I'd like and yet still far too much," Sirius answered not really giving a clear answer to how he and his brother were doing. </p><p>"Is he coming to the feast tonight?" James asked knowing at any moment he could be pushing the conversation too far. </p><p>"I guess, haven't asked him," Sirius replied blankly as the entrance to the Great Hall came into view. James and Peter headed straight through to Gryffindor's table so they could begin digging into the feast as quickly as they could leaving Remus and Sirius walking in behind. They was purposefully taking their time so that Remus would have the time to further James' previous queries with one of his own. </p><p>"Did he come and see you when you was in the hospital wing?" Remus asked delicately not wanting to bring up any more pain to Sirius than was necessary. </p><p>"No," Sirius replied, "I asked Madame Pomfrey before I left and she told me he didn't, and I haven't seen him since," he continued.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Remus commented softly as the reached the table, he knew asking it would hurt Sirius' feelings but he just wanted to know. </p><p>"Don't be," Sirius replied, "You visited," he continued glancing his eyes away from Remus and over towards the Slytherin table finding his brother, Regulus, sat talking to his classmates looking the happiest he'd seen in years. </p><p>"Let's just have a good evening," Remus commented quietly as Sirius took a seat beside him at the table finding his friends had already piled their plates high with all kinds of food. The students lining the tables were dressed in a variety of costumes resembling classic muggle fairytales and folklore as well as the fantastic beasts found in the wizarding world. </p><p>"So, what's the best costume you've seen this evening?" James asked trying to bring a more positive vibe to the table. </p><p>"Easy, mine." Sirius answered confidently, "But special mention to the littlest mouse in the castle," he added pointing his fork across the table to Peter. </p><p>"Thanks," Peter replied shyly with a red flush filling his face. </p><p>"You know boys," Sirius started as he dished piles of pie onto his plate, "I think this may just be one of my favourite days of the year," he continued. </p><p>"Because of the mischief?" James asked. </p><p>"The costumes?" Remus added. </p><p>"The sweets?" Peter continued as he stuffed his mouth with whatever food he could get his hands on. </p><p>"All that and more, I adore the friends I can spend it with, the school I'm experiencing it with and how close it falls to what is almost certainly the greatest day in the year - my birthday," Sirius replied speaking joyously. </p><p>"Ah yes, how could we forget," Remus commented sarcastically. </p><p>"Hmm, how old are you going to be again, one hundred and four?" James joked. </p><p>"Close," Sirius teased, "So what have you got planned for me?" he asked half joking, half hoping they had some fun plan. </p><p>"Well considering that it's a school day, I think we'll go to our classes as normal," Remus replied. </p><p>"Boring," Sirius muttered, "James what's your plan," he continued. </p><p>"Well we do need to go to our classes mate, but we've got some plans for afterwards." James replied looking to Peter, "But we can't tell you what because otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." he added. </p><p>"It's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend right?" Sirius asked looking around to his friends, they all hung their heads knowing Sirius' parents wouldn't have suddenly had a change of hearts and decide to sign the permission slip. </p><p>"Yeah it is," Remus answered after a significant period of silence where no one wanted to be the one to say it, "I don't know about James and Pete but I was thinking of staying seeing as it's your birthday weekend," he continued smiling weakly at Sirius. He didn't want to miss out but getting to spend time with Sirius meant more to him than a trip into Hogsmeade village did. </p><p>"I'm with Remus," James added, "I'd rather stay with you than go without." he continued. </p><p>"Same here," Peter shared. </p><p>"Whilst that is sickeningly sweet fellas, you're all going to Hogsmeade," Sirius insisted. </p><p>"Really mate, we'd rather spend your birthday weekend with you," James reiterated. </p><p>"Well duh," Sirius replied smugly, "That's why I'm coming to Hogsmeade too," he stated as though this plan was foolproof. </p><p>"Don't tell me you managed to get those bastards to sign your permission slip," James stated sounding shocked beyond belief. </p><p>"What? Of course not. The only permission slip they'd sign for me would be permission to be punished by means of the cruciatus curse," Sirius laughed. </p><p>"Don't joke about that," Remus interrupted feeling concerned about Sirius joking about such a harsh matter. </p><p>"It's not a joke," Sirius commented sharply wishing the words he was saying was simply a mere joke and not a fact, "Now back to the issue at hand," he continued. </p><p>"So if you don't have a signed permission slip how do you plan to be allowed to go?" James asked. </p><p>"Please don't tell me you're thinking of forging a signature," Remus commented knowing how much trouble he could get in for that. </p><p>"Oh Remus, my plan is heaps better than that," Sirius insisted. </p><p>"Then please do share it," Remus replied awaiting the fantastical plan Sirius has been keeping under his belt. </p><p>"Well, I need to leave the castle undetected right?" Sirius began speaking far quieter than he had chosen to speak before, "Well between us we have the means to be invisible and the knowledge of how to get into Hogsmeade in an unconventional way." he continued still trying to speak just loud enough for his friends to hear as he lent across the table. </p><p>"So you're suggesting you use the-" Remus began before he was interrupted by Sirius' hum of agreement, "Whilst wearing the-" he added before Sirius interrupted once more, "but won't people notice that you're-" he tried to question. </p><p>"Not if when you all leave I'm seen going back into Gryffindor tower," Sirius explained, "I'll keep the cloak on around Hogsmeade and won't take it back off in the castle until I'm securely back in our dorm," he continued. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan really," James commented. </p><p>"Then we can all go to Hogsmeade," Peter adder chipperly. </p><p>"What a great birthday weekend it'll be," Sirius shared with a smile plastered from ear to ear on his face looking what could easily be the happiest he'd ever been. It's a wonder if he would've still had this smile on his face had he felt Regulus' gaze from across the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. The Birthday Boy Can Get Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd November 1972</p><p>Another year older certainly does not mean another year wiser when it comes to Sirius Black, it does however mean that the young boy is up even earlier than usual to remind his dear friends that today is the day he turns 13 years old. As he strutted around the room victoriously pulling back the curtains on everyone's beds allowing natural sunlight, an his own rendition of Happy Birthday, wake everyone up. </p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME," Sirius sang loudly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME," he continued to sing getting louder with every word. </p><p>"If you keep singing you won't make it to 14," Remus mumbled as Sirius pulled open his curtains. </p><p>"Hey, you're not allowed to complain about my singing on my birthday," Sirius whined. </p><p>"In that case you will be receiving a long list of complaints tomorrow," Remus replied watching as Sirius wandered back to James' bed. </p><p>"Yoohoo, Jamesy," Sirius bellowed directly into his friends ear, "Wakey wakey loser - the birthday boy demands it," he continued even as James attempted to roll away. </p><p>"Well the birthday boy can get lost," James grumbled. </p><p>"Boring," Sirius complained, "Pete - hey Pete, you'll be nice to me on my birthday right?" he continued as he stomped across the room to leap onto Peter's bed. </p><p>"WH-what?" Peter exclaimed as he felt the full weight of Sirius flop on top of him. </p><p>"Do you remember what today is Pete?" Sirius asked not budging from on top of his friend. </p><p>"Yes....it's um, it's your birthday," Peter replied after slowly remembering what he had to celebrate. </p><p>"Precisely, no one else wants to celebrate with me," Sirius stated as he shifted to be sat at the end of Peter's bed, "One of those bastards threatened to kill me and the other told me to get lost," he continued to explain. </p><p>"Well then I guess I'll be the first to-" Peter began before the bellowing sound of James Potter interrupted him. </p><p>"NO, I'm going to be the first," James called out rapidly as he scrambled across the room and jumping onto Peter's bed alongside his Sirius and the rightful owner of the bed, "Happy Birthday Sirius," he commented. </p><p>"Thank you for finally deciding my birthday was worth celebrating," Sirius teased as he scooted over to allow space for James to join, "Now there's just one more miserable bastard who doesn't want to have fun," he continued glancing back briefly to glare at Remus. </p><p>"What?" Remus commented. </p><p>"Just thought you might want to join us," Sirius replied firmly. </p><p>"It is his birthday after all," James added hoping to help coerce their fellow friend over. </p><p>"Oh alright then," Remus commented as he pulled himself up from his bed and began to walk the short distance between his bed and Peter's beside it.</p><p>"'Bout time," Sirius stated as Remus took his seat in what little remaining space there was on the bed, "So what do you have to say to me?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. </p><p>"I despise you?" Remus suggested playfully. </p><p>"Pete show him how it's done," James quipped. </p><p>"Oh, uh. Happy Birthday Sirius!" Peter stated trying to appease James' request. </p><p>"Thank you Pete," Sirius replied with a fun smile before turning back to Remus. </p><p>"Happy birthday," Remus finally commented causing the biggest smile of that morning to spread across Sirius' face. </p><p>"So you're still happy for presents to be done at Hogsmeade right?" James clarified breaking the smiley stare between Remus and Sirius. </p><p>"Course, as long as you've got me something good," Sirius teased with an elbow into James' side. </p><p>"We'll you'll just have to wait to see if it's any good," James retorted with an equal elbowing back. </p><p>"What classes do we have today?" Sirius complained as he let his head flop down onto James' shoulder beside him, "I personally think it's unfair we have to do any classes on our birthday," he mumbled. </p><p>"Just the usual Friday bollocks," James answered him. </p><p>"Oh that means potions doesn't it?" Sirius whined in response with a deep sigh overwhelming him, "Oh why must I be forsaken in this way," he exclaimed collapsing himself further onto James. </p><p>"You're lucky I left my wand in my cloak," James remarked as he glanced down to the boy resting in his lap. </p><p>"You wouldn't jinx me on today of all days," Sirius commented as he rolled onto his back allowing himself to have a better view of his friend, "Ew, don't ever let Lily see you from this angle," he added. </p><p>"There's no way I look that bad from any angle thank you," James demanded shoving Sirius off him. </p><p>"Keep telling yourself that Jamesy," Sirius remarked. </p><p>"I doubt many people would look good from that angle," Remus added hoping to ease James' sore feelings. </p><p>"Well I would, obviously, and I reckon even you would Remus," Sirius commented as he tried to wriggle himself around to test his theory on Remus. </p><p>"Nope," Remus commented pushing Sirius off the bed, "Oops," he added sarcastically. </p><p>"I guess we should be going to breakfast then," Sirius commented, dusting himself off as he climbed up from the floor. </p><p>"That may be the most sense you've spoken today," Remus replied following Sirius back to their side of the room. The banter between the boys had died down a great deal whilst they got dressed for the day, but the room was still far from quite as Sirius continued singing happy birthday to himself much to his friends' dismay. </p><p>"Are you planning to stop singing any time today?" Remus asked as the four boys headed out from the dorm with their bags and books for the day. </p><p>"I shan't even consider it until someone sings along with me," Sirius demanded blocking the doorway with his body. </p><p>"Fine," James sighed, "But first," he continued as he charged at the birthday boy head on swiping him up on his shoulder carrying up into the common room fireman style. </p><p>"Well start singing then," Sirius grumbled as he watched the stone floor from over James' shoulder. </p><p>"Happy birthday to you," James began to sing gesturing around slowly to get his other friends to join in. </p><p>"Happy birthday to you," The three boys began to sing, "Happy birthday dear Sirius," they continue now standing right in the middle of Gryffindor common room lifting Sirius higher into the air. </p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME," Sirius finished, shouting louder than any of the other boys had been singing. </p><p>"Just when I thought you boys couldn't get any more insufferable," Lily scoffed as she walked down the staircase from the girls dormitories. </p><p>"Oh lighten up Evans, it's his birthday," James commented as he dropped Sirius down beside him. </p><p>"Does that mean you're going to be like this all day," Lily asked passing by the boys to leave the tower. </p><p>"No, we're going to be like this all weekend Lils," Sirius remarked following the young red-head out of the portrait hole. </p><p>"Good thing I'll be at Hogsmeade then," Lily commented finding herself stuck on the staircase with her fellow Gryffindors as it swung around to the next platform. </p><p>"You say that like we won't be," James chirped in assuming Lily wouldn't have a clue that Sirius didn't have a signed permission slip. </p><p>"Oh? I just figured you were staying here with Sirius," Lily commented as she hopped off the bottom of the staircase. </p><p>"Why would Sirius be staying?" James scoffed nervously realising the mistake of his words, "If there's a Hogsmeade weekend just after his birthday then he's going to be there," he continued looking more and more concerned as he spoke. </p><p>"I guess I just thought his par-nevermind, you boys wouldn't happen to be up to something would you?" Lily asked suspecting that they had a nefarious plan in mind to get Sirius on the trip. </p><p>"Us, up to something?" James laughed, "Wh-when would we ever be up to something Evans?" he continued sound equally cocky and concerned. Lily took an extended look at Sirius wishing she could pick apart his mind to figure out what they had in mind. </p><p>"Only any given chance you get," Lily sighed accepting that she wasn't going to find out what was going on, "Happy Birthday," she added before hurrying on ahead down the corridor to the Great Hall. </p><p>"Do you think she knows?" James asked with the concern thick in his voice. </p><p>"Knows what? About the cloak? The Passage?" Sirius replied, "She may know there's something going on but she hasn't the faintest clue what," he continued to explain. </p><p>"Do we have a clue?" Remus commented still feeling rather unsure about the plan knowing how easy it would be for Sirius to get caught and the sheer amount of trouble he'd get in if anyone found out. </p><p>"It's foolproof mate," Sirius replied, "We've got it," he continued. </p><p>"It better be FOOLproof if you're doing it," James added with a ruffle of the shorter boys hair. </p><p>"Shut it Jamesy," Sirius commented readjusting his hair as he pushed his friends hand from on top of his head. </p><p>"Why should I?" James demanded flopping his hand back onto Sirius head re-ruffling his friends shaggy hair. </p><p>"Because you should pay your elders a little respect." Sirius demanded trying to fix his hair once again.</p><p>"Elders?" Remus continued, "We're in the same year," he reminded Sirius. </p><p>"Ah yes but I am 13 and you boys are merely 12. You are all children and I am, officially a teenager," Sirius demanded. </p><p>"What gives you that idea?" Remus questioned looking rather unimpressed by Sirius' claims of seniority, even if he was technically the oldest. </p><p>"It's in the word, thirTEEN compared to twELVE." Sirius insisted, "I am a TEENager, you are all simply ELVEagers," he continued speaking as though he was actually making sense. </p><p>"What do you think an 'elve' is?" Remus asked inquisitively. </p><p>"Well it sounds like elf, like house elf so I can only come to the conclusion that you are house elves until your birthdays," Sirius decided as if this conclusion was the easiest one to come to. </p><p>"It's a good thing that you're pretty mate," James commented ruffling his friends hair once more, now to be the utmost annoying he could, "'Cause you've not got any brains," he continued cheekily. </p><p>"You're one to talk," Sirius replied, "Hello, is anyone in there," he added knocking onto the top of James' head pretending it was hollow. </p><p>"Oh get lost," James retorted as they shuffled into the great hall. </p><p>"What is this?" Sirius scoffed unappeasingly. </p><p>"It's breakfast?" Remus replied feeling confused as to what Sirius was trying to say. </p><p>"Where are the banners, the decor, the shining magical lights spelling out HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS," he replied holding out his hands in the sky gesturing to where his name could be. </p><p>"How could you let me forget, for even just a moment, that the world revolves around you," Remus commented sharply with a quick wink, "I'm sure the whole school wishes to celebrate your special day," he added sarcastically. </p><p>"I mean why wouldn't they?" Sirius asked in reply with a smug grin appearing on his face. </p><p>"Maybe because you torment every person you meet," Remus answered as he took his sear at the table across from James and Peter.</p><p>"If that was true why would you guys stay friends with me," Sirius asked glancing around to his friends as he took his seat. </p><p>"Well I can't speak for James and Peter but I just have a high tolerance for torment," Remus replied trying not to think too much about his condition, he didn't want to get too upset on Sirius' birthday. </p><p>"I just like to have someone around who makes me look smart," James shared, grabbing a few slices of marmalade on toast from the enchanted trolly behind him. </p><p>"Merlin sake, not even Pete could do that," Sirius laughed pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice whilst Remus made himself a bowl of cereal. The bowl wasn't left on the table for long before Sirius grabbed his own spoon and started to dig into it. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Remus questioned watching his friend eating his meal. </p><p>"What?" Sirius mumbled though the mountain of cereal filling his mouth. </p><p>"Did you want some cornflakes?" Remus asked watching his friend go in for another spoonful. </p><p>"Yeah, thank you mate," Sirius replied taking this question as permission to continue. </p><p>"Why don't you just take the bowl and I'll make another bowlful," Remus suggested admitting defeat because, after all, it was his birthday. </p><p>"Nonsense, I don't mind sharing," Sirius commented handing Remus a spoon to join in. </p><p>"But I do," Remus replied sliding the bowl to be in front of Sirius before continuing to make his own. Breakfast continued on as it started with the boys getting so distracted in their joking with one another it took Professor McGonagall practically shooing them from the hall for them to make it to their first lesson on time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. I'm Sure You've Got a Death Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd November 1972</p><p>"Now, now students. If you could find a place behind a cauldron quietly," Professor Slughorn requested glancing especially towards a few known troublemakers by the names of James and Sirius. </p><p>"WHAT?" Sirius shouted back, "I couldn't hear what you said over how quiet I'm being," he continued as James attempted to hide his laughter and Remus made no such effort to contain his distaste for Sirius constant desire to risk detention. </p><p>"Mr Black I urge you to exercise caution with your behaviour this close to a Hogsmeade weekend," Slughorn suggested knowing how much the students would be looking forward to it. </p><p>"Or what? You'll ban me from going?" Sirius replied sharply as he lent forwards onto the rim of his cauldron already feeling ready to leave this lesson. </p><p>"If this less than desirable behaviour keeps up, then I won't have a choice but to stop you from going," Slughorn clarified, his voice shaking slightly as he felt the weight of the class' gaze upon him. </p><p>"Sirius, don't." Remus whispered quietly beside his friend, the last thing he wanted to see was Sirius get himself a detention on his birthday. </p><p>"Well sir, it's not like I've got a signed permission slip anyways," Sirius replied, "So whether you ban me or not, I can't go," he continued to explain trying his best not to just be stood there feeling sorry for himself as the quiet hush of rumour spread around the students. </p><p>The room soon slipped into silence with the weight of this falling onto Sirius and Professor Slughorn greatly. "Stay behind at the end of the lesson Mr Black," Slughorn requested feeling unsure of what to say in this situation, his main bargaining tool had been completely shut down and Sirius was in the process of completely undermining him in front of his whole class. </p><p>"Sure," Sirius commented dryly as Slughorn wandered over to the blackboard and began writing out the lesson subject onto the board. </p><p>"I'm sure you've got a death wish mate," James commented quietly whilst their potions professors back was turned. </p><p>"He's such an arse," Sirius muttered under his breath as he glanced up to look at what Slughorn had written on the board, "A hair-raising potion - could be worse" he remarked quietly. </p><p>"If you could all turn to page 213 you'll find the recipe for this particular potion." Slughorn started, "Please follow the instructions carefully and call me over to check it once you're done - before drinking any," he continued applying additional emphasis on the last part of his statement looking dearly to Dorcas as he spoke. </p><p>"Oh please drink it," James pleaded to Sirius. </p><p>"Merlin's sake James, I've got to brew it first," Sirius replied as he rifled through the pile on ingredients beside him looking for some porcupine quills. </p><p>"You better brew a strong one if you want to use it on yourself," Remus added looking at Sirius' glossy black hair as it graced the tip of his shoulders. </p><p>"Oh please, I'd like to see a potion strong enough to move the greaseball that is Snivellous' hair," Sirius remarked glancing over his friends shoulder to spot Severus and Lily brewing their potions together. </p><p>"Do you think he makes it like that or does he just not wash it?" James quipped joining Sirius in glancing at Severus and Lily. </p><p>"What if it's both?" Remus added as he chopped up his rats tails. </p><p>"We could ask?" Sirius suggested looking around to his friends mischievously. </p><p>"And he's back with the death wish," Remus commented as he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke coming from his cauldron. </p><p>"Pete," James called out, "Do us a favour?" he continued with a subtle wink to Sirius. </p><p>"What's the favour?" Peter asked anxiously feeling afraid of what he was going to be asked to do. </p><p>"Ask Snivellous if he washes his hair," James replied snickering with Sirius as they pictured their rivals anger at such an accusation, even if it is true.</p><p>"Oh-um, are you sure?" Peter asked worrying about what Severus' response would be to him asking this question. </p><p>"Yeah, don't be worried Pete," James answered, "He won't hurt you," he continued sounding more hopeful than certain. </p><p>"Okay," Peter commented softly before turning and walking a couple of tables over to talk to Severus. </p><p>"Do you truly believe that?" Remus asked knowing very well that Severus has a very short temper and won't hesitate to whip out his wand in those cases where his fuse has blown. </p><p>"Ah, well - uh," James replied as he watched Peter walk cautiously towards their Slytherin foe. </p><p>"Pete will be fine," Sirius added, "Probably," he continued quickly as he turned back to his cauldron and began mixing the ingredients together whilst still keeping an eye on Peter. </p><p>"Oh no," James muttered not too long after Peter had left. </p><p>"Oh no what?" Remus asked turning around quickly and finding Peter running back only just dodging shots of light coming from Severus' wand. </p><p>"Bloody idiot," Sirius commented, "All Pete did was ask a question and that's apparently cause for violent wand waving," he added rolling his eyes at the sight of Severus' bad attitude. </p><p>"Help," Peter requested as he ducked behind James in hope of protection. </p><p>"Hiding behind James isn't going to do anything, you're just going to provoke him more," Sirius commented adding the last of his ingredients to his cauldron. </p><p>"Expelliarmus," Remus stated quietly as he subtle waved his wand behind the cauldrons shooting Severus' wand straight from his hand. </p><p>"Can we help you Snivellous?" James quipped as a dazed and confused Severus looked at them trying to figure out where his wand went. </p><p>"Which of you did that?" Severus demanded looking around for where his wand rolled away to. </p><p>"Did what?" Sirius asked with a smug grin appearing on his face, he knew that there was only one of them that had the skill to disarm him so subtly and he knew Remus wouldn't get caught for it. </p><p>"Don't play dumb Black, was it you?" Severus questioned.</p><p>"I've been making my potion," Sirius commented.</p><p>"Potter?" Severus continued turning his attention to the taller boy beside Sirius. </p><p>"I've been helping Pete and even if I hadn't my wand is too far away to reach," James replied nodding his head towards his wand on the other side of the table. </p><p>"Pettigrew?" Severus asked peering around James to glare at the short boy behind him. </p><p>"Oh now you're just being silly, what are you going to do accuse Remus next?" Sirius quipped, "If Pete wanted to disarm you I'm sure he would've done it far sooner," he continued hoping his comment about Remus would clear his friend easily. </p><p>"Face it Snivellous, we didn't do anything other than ask you a simple question," James added helping Sirius to clear Remus of any accusations. </p><p>"It was an insulting question," Severus commented glaring up into James' eyes. </p><p>"Personally, I think the question would only really be insulting if the answer was no," Sirius piped in, "What was the answer Pete?" he asked turning to look at the small boy who was still cowering behind James. </p><p>"He didn't give me one," Peter replied speaking as quiet as a mouse. </p><p>"He didn't give you one," Sirius repeated speaking with an exaggerated tone, "How could you Snivellous? Trying to jinx the poor boy and you hadn't even answered his question." he continued to condemn. </p><p>"Shame on you," James added, "You know what - we'll cut you a deal," he continued. </p><p>"Oh Merlin," Severus murmured under his breath. </p><p>"You don't need to apologise to Pete," James commented ignoring Severus' quiet complaints, "But you do need to answer his question," he added with a sly smirk stretching up his cheek. </p><p>"Ugh, you two are insufferable little-" Severus started to hiss before Slughorn walked up to the boys. </p><p>"Mr Snape," Slughorn commented, "I believe this is yours," he added handing over a thin black wand. </p><p>"Thank you sir," Severus replied quietly hoping the professor had missed the great majority of the previously unfolding argument. </p><p>"What's-why aren't you brewing your potion?" Slughorn queried looking over to Lily working double time to make both hers and Severus'. </p><p>"I had to come over here momentarily," Severus replied. </p><p>"Peter asked him a question and he chased the poor boy back over here and started yelling at us all," Sirius explained knowing he had the least to lose if this pleading didn't fall in his favour. </p><p>Slughorn sighed, "Mr Snape please just go back and give Lily a hand with your potion," he stated gesturing Severus away, "The rest of you just carrying on as you were," he added looking across the Gryffindor boys. </p><p>"No punishment? Again?" Severus blurted out as he was walking away. </p><p>"What was that Mr Snape?" Slughorn questioned having very clearly heard the boys comment. </p><p>"Oh, sorry I just meant that this is the second time those four have behaved aggressively towards me with no repercussions," Severus explained trying to hide the red flush covering his face from embarrassment. </p><p>"I would've thought a member of my own house would do better than to question my judgement," Slughorn stated hoping he was managing to regain his prowess in the class here. </p><p>"I think I have a right to stand against it when I think it's wrong and-and unfair," Severus replied wishing he hadn't spoke immediately afterwards. </p><p>"Well, Mr Snape. It's not like you to talk back in such a way. I must say I am disappointed," Slughorn replied feeling taken aback by how unruly his students were behaving today, "I'm very sorry to have to do this but I shan't be letting you go to Hogsmeade this weekend for these infractions - and I'll be needing to take 5 points from Slytherin." he continued to state. </p><p>"B-but sir?" Severus tried to plead. </p><p>"No, the only but I want is yours in your seat," Slughorn insisted, "Now on with your work," he finished waiting for Severus to return to his cauldron before turning back to head to his desk. </p><p>"Excuse me sir," Sirius quipped smugly, "I've finished my potion," he continued being sure to flash his smirk towards Severus as Slughorn came over to check the young Gryffindors potion. </p><p>Slughorn lent over Sirius' cauldron and took a deep inhale, "Hmm, smells correct," he stated dipping his little finger into the potion so he could taste it. In front of the class his hair suddenly stiffened and appeared to defy gravity as it stood straight up in the air, "Merlin's beard Mr Black this is a wonderful concoction. Congratulations, now does anyone else have a finished potion for me to try?" he continued. </p><p>"I do," Lily called out looking frantically worn out from trying to make two potions as Severus walked into a big mistake of his own. Slughorn walked down to where his star student Lily was stood leaving the boys alone. </p><p>"Nice one mate," Sirius commented shooting a quick wink at Remus. </p><p>"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Remus replied with a wink back in his friends direction. </p><p>"Good job getting Snivellous a detention," James commented as he added the last of his ingredients into his cauldron. </p><p>"That's the best birthday present I could've asked for," Sirius quipped as he pulled out a few vials to dish his potion into. </p><p>"Good job not getting yourself a detention," Remus added as he tested his own potion. </p><p>"That's a good look for you," Sirius remarked gazing up at Remus' usually shaggy hair pointing to the sky. </p><p>"Bet it'd look better on those luscious locks," Remus quipped with a chuckle as he glanced to the freshly filled vials in Sirius' hand. </p><p>"We might as well all look like this together," Sirius shared handing out a vial to both James and Peter whilst keeping a third for himself, "Bottoms up lads," he stated popping the mini cork and swallowing the potion full. </p><p>"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed staring at the fascinating styling of Sirius' hair. </p><p>"Does it look good?" Sirius asked modelling the stiff hairstyle on top of his head. </p><p>"You look astounding!" James exclaimed, "Marlene! Hey Marlene!" he shouted across the room. </p><p>"What do you want?" Marlene asked, not looking up from our cauldron. </p><p>"Can we borrow your little hand mirror thing?" James asked glancing across the classroom hoping to get her attention. </p><p>"Why do you wan-OH MY," Marlene exclaimed finally spotting Sirius' hair, "That really is - just wow," she continued as she came across the classroom with a handheld mirror in her hand. </p><p>"You like it?" Sirius asked as he took the mirror from Marlene.</p><p>"This is the precise reason I won't be tasting it," Marlene commented running her fingers through her long golden locks. </p><p>"Oh I look good," Sirius stated as he admired himself in the mirror, "I mean of course I always look good but this is something different," he continued. </p><p>"It's very rock and roll," Marlene commented as she waited for Sirius to finish admiring himself.  </p><p>"Merlin, are you going to be brewing this all the time now?" Remus complained. </p><p>"Oh no, don't worry about that. It's more a special occasion hairstyle," Sirius replied. </p><p>"Like a birthday?" Marlene questioned as she slid an envelope and package from her cloack pocket. </p><p>"How did you know?" Sirius commented placing the mirror down between them as he took the gift from her hands and began to unwrap it revealing a chocolate frog. </p><p>"I just remembered it from last year," Marlene replied casually as she grabbed her mirror and turned to leave, "Happy birthday," she added with a smile before heading back to her friends struggling to keep the smile from her face as she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Masters Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd November 1972</p><p>"Ooo, desserts coming," Peter called out excitedly. After an unusually brief speech from Professor Dumbledore the dinner hall simmered down to a reasonable hush as everyone went about eating their meals. </p><p>"I am stuffed Pete, not sure I could manage anything more," Sirius commented having eaten plates more than usual as a special birthday treat to himself. </p><p>"I think you'll change your mind on that pretty soon," Remus commented as the elves swept away the dirty plates from under his hands. </p><p>"I don't think seeing the tasty treats will suddenly swing me, if I wanted some chocolate I'd snack on the frog Marlene got me," Sirius replied giving some side eye to the elves as they passed close to him. </p><p>"Just have some patience mate," James added nodding over to Remus and Peter with a cheeky smile. </p><p>"Am I missing something here?" Sirius asked, his eyes darting across each of his friends. </p><p>"Merlin sake, do you understand the meaning of being patient," James commented with a laugh. </p><p>"You say that like you've just met him." Remus added with a hearty laugh and mischievous smile. </p><p>"So when should I be expecting...whatever it is you've got planned?" Sirius questioned after sticking out his tongue at Remus for his cheeky, but true, comment. </p><p>James craned his neck back to witness the food flying into the room and the elves wandering around beneath with silver trays in their hands, "Soon I'd say," he shared as he lent back towards the table and his best friend beside him. </p><p>"What did you just look at?" Sirius questioned leaning back from the table even further than James had done desperately attempting to spy whatever his surprise was. </p><p>"I didnt actual-OW!" James began being only interrupted by a kick in the shin from Remus. James glanced up to Remus who had his index finger planted across his lips hoping to keep James quiet so he could have a bit of fun with the birthday boy. </p><p>"It's a little bit further around," Remus commented as he pretended to be able to see something of note, "Maybe if you lean a little further back," he continued pointing across the room at essentially nothing. Naturally Sirius, desperate to find out what his friends were trying to surprise him with, lent further and further and just that little bit further until enough of his weight was lent back that he tumbled to the stone cold ground leaving only his feet visible to Remus and Peter across the table. </p><p>"I hate you," Sirius muttered from his position on the floor remaining where he'd fallen in protest. </p><p>"Course you do," Remus replied between laughs. </p><p>"Masters Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew want to wish Master Black a wonde-" the house elf began to say before James interrupted. </p><p>"We told you to say Master Sirius," James complained glaring towards the elf. </p><p>"Rowley isn't allowed to call the students by their first name, even if Master Potter insists," the house elf stated, "Rowley also isn't allowed to take money from students," he continued handing a few gold coins back to James. </p><p>"Just continue with what you was saying," James commented impatiently. </p><p>"Oh. Um-yes," Rowley the elf started trying to remember what it was he had to say, "Masters Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew wish Master Black a wonderful birthday with this cake!" he continued as another elf placed the dessert onto the table between the four boys. </p><p>"Thank you for that," James grumbled still feeling unhappy that the elf insisted on calling their friend by his last name. The elves wandered back towards the kitchen with Rowley feeling particularly guilty about having even taken the coins from James in the first place. </p><p>"James?!" Remus blurted out, "Did you try and bribe a house elf?" he asked in a hushed tone. </p><p>"I wasn't sure that they'd do it for free?" James justified, "It was less of a bribe more of a fee," he explained. </p><p>"Oh please, the whole point of house elves is that they work for free," Sirius commented, "You really didn't have to go to this much effort," he continued his tone turning from snarky to sincere almost instantly. </p><p>"Bollocks mate," James stated, "you deserve the utmost celebration for your birthday." he continued. </p><p>"How about we dig in then," Sirius replied looking to the cake, it had been pre-sliced by the elves for ease - and to make sure four troublesome young Gryffindors didn't end up with a knife in their hands. </p><p>"Thought you were full?" Remus asked as he watched Sirius jump in for the first slice. </p><p>"Reckon I've got a bit of space left," Sirius commented back with a wink, "I could hardly say no to a bit of birthday cake after you lot had been so kind as to get me one," he continued his playful nature sinking away showing just his truly grateful and loving core. </p><p>"I'm going to do it," James stated looking between Remus and Peter.</p><p>"Do what?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of cake. </p><p>"It's not going to work James," Remus replied.</p><p>"What isn't going to work?" Sirius asked having had no answer to his first question. </p><p>"It'll work if you help me," James pleaded to Remus still ignoring Sirius' queries. </p><p>"No, I won't be a part of this," Remus insisted wishing he wasn't sat in James' eye line any longer. </p><p>"Please, do it for Sirius," James continued knowing Sirius was the secret weapon to getting to Remus - even when Sirius wasn't trying, he could get Remus to do just about anything. </p><p>"Fine. But only because it's his birthday," Remus commented glancing slightly at Sirius giving him the only acknowledgement he had received throughout that whole interaction. </p><p>"Pete, you too alright," James commented flashing one friendly smile to Sirius before beginning to say, "One, two, three - Happy Birthday to you," he began to sing along with Remus and Peter. As they sang they began to grab the attention of a few other students at the table. </p><p>"Happy birthday to you," the boys continued to sing now having Marlene, Dorcas and Mary join in amongst a few other Gryffindors now sounding loud enough for the other tables to hear. </p><p>"Happy birthday dear Sirius," many students now sang across a variety of tables, almost all of the Gryffindors, now including Lily, was singing along. The Gryffindors were just about the only people to manage to sing Sirius' name. The plethora of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who joined in tried their best to guess who they was singing to but it became much more of a muffled mess. </p><p>The birthday joy had even spread to the Slytherin table, mostly due to the fact that many of them didn't know who was being sung to. But many of them did - Severus knew, as did Narcissa and most poignantly Regulus knew and he sang along. He did so quietly doing his best to ensure no one else would see out of fear of ridicule or rejection, the only person that he wished knew he was singing along was the one person in that hall who had now desire nor need to turn back and look at him. </p><p>"Happy birthday to you," the great hall now bellowed with well over half the students, and even a couple of teachers, singing along. </p><p>"Care to apologise Remus?" James asked once the singing had died down. </p><p>"Turns out you have more sway that I thought you did James," Remus replied giving less of an apology than even James or Sirius would've. </p><p>"You know I'm sure I saw Dumbledore singing along," Sirius stated excitedly. </p><p>"I really doubt that Sirius," Remus commented glancing up to see Dumbledore deeply engaged in a seemingly meaningful conversation with Slughorn. </p><p>"Why would you dare try and crush my dreams on my birthday you bastard," Sirius replied trying to stifle his own laughter as he attempted to remain completely stern. </p><p>"I just don't see the point in giving yourself some false hope," Remus answered feeling himself drift into his own fears and realism about his condition, "But seeing as it's your birthday, if you think that's what you saw then I'll go with it," he continued just wanting to see a smile on his friends face, he's always carried such a fear surrounding Sirius' smiles. Everyone he saw could be the last either because he himself wouldn't make it through a full moon or, arguably even worse, another may ever grace Sirius' face. </p><p>"Well I did see it so," Sirius demanded sounding as though he had more to say even though he didn't have a clue where else the sentence could go, "Can we take this back to Gryffindor with us?" he asked gesturing to the partially eaten cake lain on the table. </p><p>"'Course, it's ours now - well yours - to do what you like with it," James answered, "Did you want to go back?" he asked. </p><p>"Well, I just. It's not that everyone singing wasn't utterly brilliant, I'd just like to spend a decent bit of time celebrating with just you three," Sirius explained, "So, yeah, I wouldn't mind going back," he continued to explain. </p><p>"As the birthday boy wishes then," James declared, "I'll carry the cake up, if we leave that to Pete it won't make it back," he chuckled as he jumped up from the table. The other boys followed suit as they left the hall, in their excitement not a single one of them had noticed quite how they'd caught the attention of Regulus. He too got up from his spot at the table excusing himself feigning a stomach ache and tried to follow them quietly through the school.</p><p>"So what do you have in mind for the rest of the evening?" James asked hoping for some fun plans.</p><p>"Just whatever comes naturally mate, as long as I'm with you guys what more do I need," Sirius replied, little did he know Regulus was perfectly in earshot when he said this and even littler did he know how much it hurt him. It was almost enough to make Regulus decided to go straight to Slytherin and not even bother seeing his brother, but the bond between them was still too strong to be severed by something so insignificant.</p><p>It wasn't long before they'd reached the moving staircases, this was going to be Regulus' last chance to grab Sirius' attention today so he opted to clear his throat rather loudly.</p><p>"Hi?" Sirius commented as he turned around to spot his brother.</p><p>"Hi," Regulus replied softly worrying he'd made a huge mistake following him.</p><p>"Can we help you?" Sirius asked sternly.</p><p>"I just wanted a chat," Regulus answered, "I'd be a pretty lousy brother if I didn't see you on your birthday," he continued.</p><p>"Well I didn't see you on your last birthday, does that make me a lousy brother?" Sirius demanded as his friends looked on feeling concerned about how quickly this conversation could heat up.</p><p>"You was at Hogwarts, I'm sure if you could've come back you would've," Regulus replied giving his brother the benefit of the doubt that had it not been term time he would've seen him. A silence fell between them as Sirius considered whether he would've or not and came to find himself without a conclusion.</p><p>Remus locked eyes with Sirius from down the hall as if to ask him a million questions at once which somehow both boys understood, "I'll meet you up there," Sirius commented allowing his friends to leave him and Regulus alone for a moment.</p><p>"See you there," Remus replied his words almost meaning - you know where I am if you need me - but not quite saying such. The three boys walked back struggling to leave their friend behind knowing how easily the forthcoming conversation could ruin his day.</p><p>Sirius and Regulus stood looking at one another with the silence hanging thick between them with neither one really being sure on where they should take the conversation from here. They both wanted to talk but neither could figure out what to say, until Sirius broke the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Something of a Lone Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd November 1972</p><p>"Did mum and dad send you a card?" Regulus asked as he followed Sirius away from the staircase.</p><p>"What do you think?" Sirius replied sarcastically as he flopped down onto the cold stone floor.</p><p>"Sorry," Regulus commented as he delicately sat down beside his brother who was looking to the dozens of portraits decorating the wall, "Here," he added sliding an envelop from his cloak pocket.</p><p>"Thanks," Sirius commented as he pulled apart the envelop to expose a handmade card within.</p><p>"I wasn't able to buy one so I made it instead. I hope that's alright?" Regulus shared worrying it wouldn't be up to standard for his brother.</p><p>"It's uh- it's really great actually," Sirius answered deciding he was going to just be honest with Regulus instead of his usual brick wall he tried to put up between them.</p><p>"Are you sure, I know you like fancy things," Regulus replied looking down to the ground shyly.</p><p>"I'm sure," Sirius commented, "Did you enjoy the Halloween feast?" he asked finally turning and looking at his brother as he turned over the card in his hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought it was a lot of fun," Regulus answered, "What was your costume? I couldn't quite tell?" he continued hoping to subtly let Sirius know that he'd seen him that night.</p><p>"Oh, it's pretty funny actually." Sirius began with a genuine laugh, "Remus and I went as each other, we didn't have costumes." he shared nearly letting a smile appear on his face.</p><p>"Maybe I'll need your help to plan one for next year," Regulus shared.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd be happy to help," Sirius replied apprehensively trying to fight the thought in the back of his mind that there's an ulterior motive behind Regulus' words. "We've got plenty of time to figure something out," he continued hoping even just this little idea could be enough to anchor them together for a while.</p><p>"Totally, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Regulus asked nervously.</p><p>"I don't exactly have a signed permission slip," Sirius shared turning back to look up towards the roof of the hallway.</p><p>"Did you ask mum and dad?" Regulus asked knowing how easy it was to get his own signed.</p><p>"I didn't see the point," Sirius answered bluntly, "If they didn't want to sign it in my first year I doubted they signed it now that I'm a Gryffindor-blood-traitor," he continued.</p><p>"I don't think you're a blood traitor," Regulus shared.</p><p>Sirius scoffed, "The fact that you think that's a compliment is disappointing," he replied turning just his head to see Regulus, "It's such a disgusting phrase to just mean a pureblood that's even remotely amicable with half-bloods and muggles," he complained as he pulled himself up from the ground.</p><p>"What happened?" Regulus asked as he got up beside Sirius and began to follow him back to the staircase.</p><p>"What?" Sirius questioned as he turned back abruptly to face Regulus.</p><p>"What happened that changed your views from what we grew up with?" Regulus asked hoping for some kind of explanation to the constant riff between the two of them.</p><p>"What happened? I'll tell you what happened," Sirius demanded walking up to Regulus closing the gap and looking down so that their eyes could meet, "I grew up and I realised that our parents are complete bastards for trying to make us like them," he continued speaking sternly to his younger brother.</p><p>"Don't say that about them just because you don't agree with them," Regulus replied trying to sound as confident as his brother did in this moment.</p><p>"I'm saying it because it's true and if you were willing to accept that then you and I would get along so much easier," Sirius hissed staring angrily at the younger boy in front of him.</p><p>"How many other first years have you terrorised today?" Narcissa teased as she turned around a corner lurking towards her two cousins.</p><p>"This doesn't concern you Narcissa," Sirius commented not breaking his gaze with Regulus.</p><p>"Of course it concerns me, unlike you I look out for my family," Narcissa replied as she placed her hands onto Regulus' shoulders in support.</p><p>"I look out for the people that care about me, it's not my fault that my family doesn't fall under that umbrella," Sirius shared breaking his gaze to look at the smug look on Narcissa's face.</p><p>"You did that to yourself and you know it," Narcissa commented as she brushed her blonde hair from her face, "Now are you going to leave Regulus alone or will I have to make you?" she asked sounding more and more vicious as she spoke.</p><p>Sirius glanced back down to Regulus for a moment before setting his eyes firmly on his cousin, "I was just leaving," he stated as he turned back heading up the staircase fighting every developing urge to turn back and make Narcissa leave his brother alone. But it wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth the fight. He stormed through the portrait hole, completely ignoring his friends in the common room.</p><p>"Sirius!" James called out as Sirius marched through towards the dormitories.</p><p>"That can't be good," Remus commented getting up from the sofa instantly to follow Sirius.</p><p>"Should we go too?" Peter asked James as Remus rushed in Sirius' direction.</p><p>"Let's give the two of them a bit of time first," James replied, "Remus is best at calming him down," he continued wishing there was more he could do to help.</p><p>It wasn't difficult for Remus to catch up with Sirius, in fact he'd managed to do so before they'd reached the dorm itself. They remained in silence though until they were securely inside their dorm, Sirius sat down on his bed and it wasn't until Remus sat beside him that he felt a tear begin to run.</p><p>"He always ruins it," Sirius commented as he rested his head against Remus' shoulder, "It's like the second things start going well between us he remembers how much of a disappointment I am," he continued feeling any sense of happiness he'd had that day seep away.</p><p>"You're not a disappointment Sirius and you know that," Remus commented pulling his arm around his dear friend beside him.</p><p>"Oh come on Remus, I'm too much like them to be accepted outside of my family and I differ to much from them to be a part of it." Sirius shared, "All I live is a pointless existence where I'm destined to never be enough for anyone - I'll probably even die alone," he continued jumping up from his bed in his anger.</p><p>"Hey, hey, don't say that stuff," Remus insisted as he followed Sirius around the room trying to keep him from doing anything stupid, "If your existence was pointless then surely I wouldn't be so happy to have you around and there's no reason for you to even be considering who'll be at your death - you're 13. You've got a whole lot of living left ahead of you," he declared grabbing Sirius by the arms to stop him from pacing any further.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Sirius commented leaning his head against his taller friend, "They've just got such a way of getting under my skin," he continued his voice now being muffled slightly by Remus' shirt.</p><p>"They?" Remus asked as he relaxed his arms so they now wrapped carefully around Sirius instead of resting on his arms.</p><p>"Narcissa turned up and she-" Sirius began to share before Remus interrupted.</p><p>"Oh Merlin's sake she's completely incapable of keeping out of your business," Remus complained shocking even himself with this outburst. Sirius looked up to his friend noticing a look of anger across his face, "Sorry, you was saying?" Remus continued brushing off his prior comments.</p><p>"Oh-um, just that she managed to turn up in the middle of an argument between Regulus and I just in time to act like a hero to him," Sirius explained watching as Remus' expression only got angrier.</p><p>"You two had an argument?" Remus asked now attempting to calm himself and Sirius.</p><p>"Yeah, same old bollocks that it always is. He doesn't exactly appreciate me saying anything bad against our parents, or having my own opinions," Sirius stated allowing his head to rest back upon Remus' chest.</p><p>"You know you don't have to talk to him every time he pops up," Remus shared doing his best to stop Sirius feeling like this again.</p><p>"I know, I know - I just hope, every time, that somehow it'll miraculously be the time we work things out and become.... brothers again," Sirius replied, he would always struggle to see a more hopeful way of life but when it came to his brother it was difficult for him to ever give up all together.</p><p>"I really do hope that happens for you but, what if it doesn't?" Remus asked despite his greater reservations about saying it.</p><p>"Remus I-I'm not ready to consider that," Sirius replied feeling his tears flow stronger.</p><p>"That's okay, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'd just hate to see you get hurt at the end of this all," Remus commented resting his chip atop Sirius' head.</p><p>"As long as you're around I don't think I could ever get hurt beyond repair," Sirius sniffled as he felt his tears beginning to dry up.</p><p>"Well then aren't you lucky that I'm not going anywhere," Remus replied as he felt Sirius' arms wrap themselves around his torso.</p><p>"I feel lucky enough to just know you now never mind in the future," Sirius commented, "I haven't ruined your day have I?" he asked worrying that he'd majorly bothered Remus with this melt down.</p><p>"What kind of question is that?" Remus blurted out, "It's your birthday and you haven't ruined anything," he continued.</p><p>"I guess we've still go plenty of time to have fun tonight," Sirius comment, "Merlin, I must make you grateful to be an only child," he chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Even before that, I've never really fancied having a brother or a sister." Remus replied thinking of how fearful he was to simply have two people at home he was scared of hurting.</p><p>"Guess that makes you something of a lone wolf huh?" Sirius chuckled before realising what he was saying, it wasn't until after it had flooded from his mouth that he truly realised what a mistake he had made. Unbeknownst to him Remus was awfully taken aback by the comment causing him to worry that Sirius may know more than he's letting on about what's going on inside of Remus.</p><p>"Y-you could s-say that," Remus replied struggling to hide his sudden nervousness, Sirius chuckled back nervously.</p><p>"Anyways, friends like you guys are worth a million siblings," Remus shared as he spotted James and Peter entering the room coming through as if they were there only to cut through the tension in the room.</p><p>"Sounds as though we've walked into an odd conversation," James commented, "But none the less I am flattered," he continued. </p><p>"Clearly he was speaking about me," Sirius commented as he released his dearest friend from his arms slowly. </p><p>"Clearly," Remus commented letting go of Sirius reluctantly. </p><p>"Things didn't go well with Regulus?" James asked pretty much just stating the obvious. </p><p>"They never do," Sirius answered as he flopped onto his favourite window ledge, "But I'm back here now," he continued. </p><p>"Where you belong," James added cheerfully as he took of his cloak and tie. Remus followed Sirius to the window squeezing in beside him to satiate his sudden desire to be next to the birthday boy. </p><p>"I'm so glad that you're here," Remus whispered as Sirius rested his head against him. </p><p>"Where else would I be?" Sirius replied equally as quiet. </p><p>"I'm just glad that you're a Gryffindor and.... my friend," Remus continued solemnly. </p><p>"If there's a world where I'm not your friend then I'm not interested in it," Sirius stated. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Sirius," Remus commented sweetly as he slowly pulled his arm around his shorter friend. </p><p>"Happy my birthday Remus," Sirius replied not knowing what else to say without allowing all the happiness that Remus makes him feel flow straight from him in the abyss that is their room. The two friends remained sat in the window until they was ready to go to sleep, all other plans for that night seemed to fade away as just simple stargazing was enough for Sirius to feel as though his birthday was great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. It's Not Like We Have Any Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4th November 1972</p><p>"Rise and shine children," Sirius stated in a sing-song voice as he finished lacing up his shoes ready for the day ahead. </p><p>"Do you forget that you are also a child," Remus asked from within his curtain enclosed bed. </p><p>"Alas I am a teenager now Remus," Sirius demanded as he stomped across the room to Remus' bed, he poked his head into the curtains abruptly. </p><p>"Merlin's sake Sirius, we need to talk about your concept of boundaries," Remus exclaimed pulling his covers up over him. </p><p>"Oh please, it's not like we have any secrets," Sirius commented sliding the curtains open further and taking a seat on the edge of his friends bed. Remus sat letting thousands of thoughts run through his head about the secret he was still keeping from Sirius and then his thoughts turn to how confidently Sirius seemed to say that there weren't any secrets between them after all the interrogations Sirius had put him through recently. </p><p>"Do you-" Remus started to ask before three solid knocks were placed upon the door to the boys dorm grabbing the attention of both boys, "You should probably go and get that," he continued knowing Sirius was the only one of the four who was dressed enough to greet someone. </p><p>"But you was asking me something," Sirius replied ignoring the following three knocks on the door. </p><p>"It can wait," Remus replied suddenly feeling terrified about the concept of bringing up his condition to Sirius, "I'm not sure they can," he continued as another three knocks were slammed upon the door. </p><p>"Okay," Sirius commented sounding as unsure as he felt as he walked over to the door. Upon opening it he was greeted by a familiar face - Marlene. </p><p>"Good morning," Marlene commented with a wide grin. </p><p>"Good morning, can we help you?" Sirius quipped sounding impatient as he wanted to get back to talking with Remus. </p><p>"I just wanted to see what you had planned for the day," Marlene commented worrying that her mere presence was annoying Sirius from his prior tone. </p><p>"If you're trying to ask if I'm going to Hogsmeade then just know that I'm obviously not," Sirius remarked grumpily still not quite understanding why Marlene was at his door. </p><p>"Oh, no. I knew about that I was just curious what you was doing instead," Marlene asked feeling more anxious by the second. </p><p>"Just planning on relaxing in the dorm," Sirius answered knowing he had to keep his real plans quiet. </p><p>"That sounds rather tame for the Sirius Black," Marlene joked laughing only until she realised Sirius didn't appreciate the joke as much as she did, "What I'm trying to say is did you fancy doing something today?" she asked twiddling her thumbs together nervously. </p><p>"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" Sirius questioned allowing his confusion over Marlene's motives to overshadow his previous conversation with Remus. </p><p>"Oh well, I think it would be more fun to stay here," Marlene shared doing her best to keep her cards close to her chest. </p><p>"But you can go?" Sirius asked trying to clarify his thoughts. </p><p>"Yeah, I can." Marlene answered, "But I want to stay," she continued to explain unsure why this concept was so difficult for Sirius to grasp. </p><p>"That's stupid," Sirius scoffed blatantly rolling his eyes in her face, "Sorry, that was rude," he corrected having noticed some tears starting to well up in Marlene's eyes. </p><p>"So did you want to do something?" Marlene sniffled still hoping to get to spend some alone time with Sirius despite his prior attitude. </p><p>"No, no. I've got some homework to catch up on and you should join your friends in Hogsmeade," Sirius explained knowing he was planning on getting to Hogsmeade by more nefarious methods.</p><p>"But-" Marlene started before Sirius interrupted her. </p><p>"But nothing, go to Hogsmeade," Sirius insisted starting to feel that even if he was staying at Hogwarts he'd rather not spend time with her if she was going to be so clingy and emotional, "I'll see you later Marls," he added walking back into the dorm closing the door behind him before Marlene even had the chance to move. </p><p>"You really do have a way with words," James commented ruffling Sirius' hair as he came back into the room in search of Remus. </p><p>"Oh shut up," Sirius quipped, "Not like I could go with her is it?" he continued as he noticed Remus was no longer in his bed.</p><p>"Bathroom," James answered before Sirius had the chance to ask where Remus was.</p><p>"Hmm," Sirius huffed as he flopped back onto his bed, "Why is she always trying get me to go places with her," he complained with his arms folded across his chest. </p><p>"Are you really that dense?" Remus muttered as he reemerged into the dorm room. </p><p>"Oh what, you think you know why she's acting like that?" Sirius stated throwing his arms off of his chest in a disgruntled strain. </p><p>"If you don't know then it's not my place to tell you," Remus commented as he sat on the edge of his bed lacing up his shoes. </p><p>Sirius scoffed, "You don't know," he laughed. Remus considered telling Sirius just so that he would shut up about him not knowing but he opted to keep quiet on the topic. </p><p>"BLACK!" Lily's voice bellowed through the door as her fist thumped onto the wood. </p><p>"Sounds as though I have another visitor," Sirius shared chipperly as he casually strolled across the room to the sound of an incredibly angry Lily on the other side of the door. </p><p>"Not if I get there first," James called out charging across the room to greet Lily before Sirius gets the chance to, "Morning Evans," he said smoothly as he lent haphazardly against the door frame. </p><p>"Where is he?" Lily stated almost ignoring James altogether. </p><p>"Who? The man of your dreams? I think you'll find that he's right here," James shared with a wink. </p><p>"I swear if you say one more word to me then you'll get a weeks away in the hospital wing," Lily demanded, "Where's Sirius?" she continued her words sounding sharper than they was before. </p><p>"I would be here," Sirius quipped popping out from behind James. </p><p>Lily faked a smile and took a deep breath to calm her anger, "Could I borrow you for a moment," she asked scrunching up her nose as she spoke. </p><p>"May I ask why?" Sirius commented still remaining calm and suave in the face of Lily's fury. </p><p>"You've got an apology to make," Lily answered seemingly never blinking as she stood in front of the boys. </p><p>"Oh Merlin, what have I done now?" Sirius asked feeling confused as to who Lily felt he'd wronged. </p><p>"You in all your obnoxiousness seemed to have forgotten that other people have feelings too," Lily stated glaring directly at Sirius. </p><p>"Is this because I said no to Marlene?" Sirius complained struggling not to roll his eyes about the ridiculousness of Marlene getting upset over it. </p><p>"It's more the way you said it," Lily commented, "There was no need to be so harsh about it," she continued. </p><p>"Oh please, if she'd just accepted the first no she wouldn't have started crying at the third one," Sirius insisted. </p><p>"You knew she was crying?" James blurted out in shock. </p><p>"I assumed she'd be over it by the time she'd reached the common room." Sirius justified with a weak shrug. </p><p>"You're unbelievable," Lily muttered under her breath, "Can you just come and apologise please," she added looking incredibly frustrated with Sirius. </p><p>"Fine, sure," Sirius stated admitting defeat and knowing he didn't want there to be bad blood between him and his fellow Gryffindors - especially someone like Marlene who he could almost call a friend, "I'll be back," he added to his friends before following Lily into the common room. </p><p>"Be nice," Lily demanded as they walked. </p><p>"Hey Marls," Sirius said as he walked into the common room just after Lily. </p><p>"Oh, hi Si-Sirius," Marlene sniffled through her tears. Dorcas shifted from beside her so Sirius could take up that seat. </p><p>"I just wanted to apologise for how harsh I was before," Sirius started occassionally glancing up at Lily to check that what he was saying was alright, "I would've loved to do something with you today but I'm already weeks behind on Transfiguration homework and if I don't do it soon both McGonagall and Remus will kill me," he chuckled receiving a small laugh back from Marlene. </p><p>"I guess you should probably do it then," Marlene replied hoping that Sirius was telling the truth and not just saying this to have an excuse not to spend time with her. </p><p>"Yeah, hey - it's your birthday next month right?" Sirius asked.</p><p>"Um, yeah it is," Marlene replied feeling overwhelmed that Sirius knew something like that. </p><p>"How about we do something then?" Sirius suggested trying to make up for upsetting her today. </p><p>"That would be really nice," Marlene replied feeling her tears starting to dry up with this new hopeful outlook, "Thank you," she added with a smile. </p><p>"It's all good," Sirius replied looking at the girl beside him as they sat through an awkward silence, "I better be getting back to see the lads before they go," he added hopping up from the seat unknowingly crushing Marlene's hope of getting a hug from the Sirius Black. Lily glanced at the girls before following Sirius back down to the boys' dorm. </p><p>"Thank you for that," Lily shared still not sounding entirely happy with Sirius, "Enjoy your homework," she added as Sirius reached his dorm door. </p><p>"Will do, enjoy Hogsmeade with Snivellous," Sirius teased back receiving only a disgruntled sigh and eye roll from Lily as she turned back leaving him behind. He headed into the dormitory looking carefully to make sure Lily was out of earshot before he chose to spoke. </p><p>"Have you saved your damsel in distress?" Remus snickered. </p><p>"Oh shut up," Sirius retorted as he closed the door behind him, "How long until you need to leave for Hogsmeade?" he asked glancing up at the clock in the room. </p><p>"Not too long now, do you reckon the passageway takes the same amount of time as the above ground?" Remus asked turning to pose the question at James and Peter who had broken into a game of exploding snap whilst Sirius was gone. </p><p>"I think so," Peter commented, "I think maybe the underground one could've taken a little longer?" he shared. </p><p>"I agree with Pete, if there's a difference then it's not much," James added as he slammed down a matching card causing a mini explosion in between the two boys. </p><p>"Can I have the cloak please?" Sirius asked. </p><p>"It's in my trunk," James shared nodding his head backwards towards his bed. </p><p>"Thank you Jamesy," Sirius quipped as he walked over to his friends trunk, it was as much a mess as his own but the cloak of invisibility cloak glimmered bright enough to be spotted through the mess. He grabbed out the cloak and wrapped it around himself feeling just as giddy as he did the first time he got to try this out. </p><p>"Now if only the part of you that can talk would disappear," Remus laughed seeing just Sirius' head floating around the room. </p><p>"Shut it," Sirius commented as he flopped the hood over his head so that he completely turned invisible. </p><p>"Oh Merlin's sake," Remus complained knowing that not being able to see Sirius was just allowing chaos to ensue. </p><p>"Oi," James called out as his glasses seemingly slid straight off his face, "Give those back you bastard I can't see without them," he called out as he struggled off of Pete's bed. James attempted to make his way around the dorm but with the combination of Sirius being invisible and his own eyesight remaining too blurry to see anything much. </p><p>"Follow the sound of my voice," Sirius called out in ghostly way as he slid James' glasses onto his own face over the top of the cloak so that he was just a pair of floating spectacles. </p><p>"Follow the feeling of my fist," James replied failing his clenched fists around wildly. </p><p>"What does that even mean?" Sirius asked coming to a standstill trying to understand his friends comeback. </p><p>"It - uh - it means I'll get those glasses you bastard," James bellowed having now seemingly sourced the location of Sirius' voice. </p><p>"I'll have those," Remus quipped reaching over Sirius' shoulders and sliding the glasses from his face and handing them over to James. </p><p>"I always knew you were my favourite," James commented as he readjusted his glasses upon his face. </p><p>"Pfft, isn't it about time we got going," Sirius complained popping his head out from under the hood so his friends could see him. </p><p>"I'd say so, good luck getting to Hogsmeade," Remus replied with a confident smile, he knew as well as anyone else in the room - if anyone could sneak out or in to Hogwarts, it was Sirius Black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>